


The Stardust in my Bones

by Gottabeelove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 210,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottabeelove/pseuds/Gottabeelove
Summary: He looked down in surprise when she came over and laid on him. She laid with him occasionally but not like this. Sirius held her closer and felt his breathing slow as she ran her fingers along his skin. Amelia fell asleep first and he watched her. He didn't know why she stayed, but he was glad she did. Slightly AU-Multichapter, Blackbones, Jily, and Meadowpin.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Swim

_Location drop, now  
Pedal to the floor like you running from the cops now  
Oh, what a cop-out  
You picked a dance with the devil and you lucked out_

* * *

When Sirius woke up that morning, going to History of Magic wasn't on the agenda. It was the class he only went to went to the moment Binns got on him about assignments or threatened a detention too close to the full moon. There were a million better ways to spend his time and he saw one of them sitting next to the only empty seat in the room. He followed the row back to the corner where he spotted Amelia Bones and slipped into the seat next to her. "Bones."

"I don't know if I should be annoyed you are late or surprised you actually showed up," Amelia said without looking up from her book. She tried, but she couldn't fight the smirk quirking in the corner of her lips as she felt his hand sliding along the hem of her skirt. She had gotten caught in Potions and stuck in the back of the room instead of her usual front-row desk, but this addition….she could use to make up for that. Maintaining her composure, she looked over at him. "I'm going with surprised. I didn't think you knew where this class was, Black."

They had hooked up before a few times, nothing recently, but enough for Sirius to feel right at home sliding his hand up her thigh without a conversation. His fingers slipped under the lace of her knickers, pulling it down just enough to get beneath it without causing any suspicion. The class was a waste of both of their time, but the time for distractions was beautiful. She bit her lip, rocking forward once as she got into a more comfortable position.

Sirius leaned forward slightly, his fingers sliding along her slit, increasing his pressure just a little as he brushed over her clit. "I know a few things, Bones," he whispered as Binns began lecturing at the front of the classroom. His fingers traced lower before teasing her entrance before sliding one finger inside while his thumb brushed over her clit. He knew she wouldn't make a noise and the professor had no reason to venture back there if she stuck to it. He wasn't going to make it easy on her, especially as the class failed to answer the question Binns was posing to them.

"The Giant Wars ran from 1867 to 1869," Amelia answered without thinking about it.

"For every question you answer correctly, you will be rewarded," he whispered, his thumb making swift circles over her clit.

Amelia shot him a look, loving the challenge he gave her. If there was one thing she loved move than sex, it was being right and Sirius was combining the two deliciously. He started shifting and she nearly lost her train of thought as her fingers wrapped around the edge of the table, but the defining silence in the room as others struggled not to answer brought it to her attention on the second question. "The Ministry turned Gringotts over to Goblin control in 1865."

"Good," Sirius smirked before curling and scissoring his fingers for her. It wasn't aggressive, nothing noticeable, but it was purposeful, and he could feel by the way she was shifting next to him that it was working. He slipped his hand away when she finished before slipping out the back of the classroom and waiting for her to follow for more.

There was a small part of her that hated herself for going, but she was already too worked up not to and Amelia was going to get what she felt she earned with those answers. She gave it a moment after he left before slipping out of the room. "Tosser," she said when she saw him waiting outside the room.

"And?" His hand slipped down to her hip, leading her into a supply room and closing the door. "I needed you ready."

"You spent half the class fingering me and you thought I might not be ready?" she asked, sliding her knickers down fun under her skirt and stuffing them into her bag.

"I like you better when you're angry." He smirked, unbuckling his belt.

"I'm irresistible in all forms," Amelia told him with a smirk.

"You know what…" he took her hips and turned her, pressing her against the wall. She gasped for him as he flipped her skirt up and mumbled the protection spell before sliding into her. He needed to wipe that cocky smirk off her face, and he knew just how; his hands gripping her hips as he buried himself inside her. He could hear her moaning into the wall and reaching back for his, trying to urge him faster and he knew he made the right decision. "Bones, you might want to hold the wall," he hissed in her ear as he shifted his angle and moved faster.

"If you show me that I need to, I will," Amelia antagonized before he tilted her hips back moved until he heard her panting. Her hand gripped around the storage shelf, gripping it tightly as she bit her lip, trying desperately not to scream as the shelf rattled with every shift of his hips. She shuddered as the orgasm moved through her, clenching and gasping into the wall as she came down from the finish with him.

Sirius groaned before pulling back, taking a beat before he zipped himself back into the trousers. "Always a pleasure, Bones," he said before turning to leave.

"That was good, Sirius. I think you may have finally fucked yourself into second place," she teased, straightening her skirt as her red curls fell over her shoulders. She smirked to herself when she saw him stop. One more second and he would have been out the door, but she knew he couldn't leave after that."

"Second?" he laughed. "Bones, if you want more you could have just asked instead playing your petty little games."

"I'm not playing games; I'm just giving you an honest grade. We like honesty, Sirius. We're very honest people. It's why this little arrangement works. If all I wanted was more, I'd just go coax out number one. Three is a little busy with Red," she wrinkled her nose, crossing her legs as he walked closer to her.

Sirius knew her all too well. Amelia was always playing a game and if he was a more mature man he would have walked away, but he couldn't. He couldn't walk away from such a blatant challenge, especially when it came with such a nice pair of thighs. "James is number three?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"James is number three," she agreed. "He was two, but that was good and I'm pretty sure he was just using me because I share a few traits with someone else. Not that I mind, I mean, I was just using him because I didn't want to go to Divination. I'm just not into the lovesick thing he's doing right now. So, you are number two, Black. Congratulations."

"Two? Who, dare I ask, is number one? You? Are you the best you've ever had?"

Amelia scoffed, looking up at him. "Even I'm not that vain. Although I think we both know I can do more with my fingers than most people can do with their whole body," she pointed out as she sat on an extra desk. "Your other friend. Lupin, the quiet one. I never expected that from him, but he was..." she bit her lip, "...relentless."

Sirius shrugged, "You're alright, but I won't lie. That is surprising. It must be all that inner turmoil." As he spoke his hand went up her skirt and he said simply, "But I understand you are number one at head, ironically, but everything else shockingly Alecto is better. Maybe it was all that time she was locked up as a child..."

"Something like that. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but he really puts his best foot forward." Her hands didn't move from their place on her lap as he moved in, sliding his hand under her skirt and pressing forward. "Alecto is good at a lot of things. I'm not going to argue with you," she said, "She wasn't locked up that often. She just wants people to think she was so she seems more dangerous. And when did you sleep with Alecto? She yells at me when I go near you, I'm having a hard time believing she went anywhere with you."

"It was the kind of crazy night that was too vivid to repeat." He said calmly, his finger flicking up against her slit. "But to honest, Bones. I really don't care if you believe me. See if you didn't want anything you wouldn't have said a word." He grazed his finger around her clit slowly. "But you stopped me and you are trying to pick a fight from me. And I just adore watching you try."

"I don't doubt it. That sounds like quite the party. Lex has never really been one to discriminate. I'm not saying you are lying; I'm just saying it's an interesting combination." She uncrossed her legs as he moved her fingers in against her, nodding her head as he brushed her skin. "I never said I didn't want anything. You walked away; I wasn't done. I don't see the crime here," she said, her words gaining height near the end of her sentence as he touched her overly sensitive skin. "Are you going to settle up or do I need to go find someone who will?"

Sirius said, "Hmmm." Then his fingers moved faster, and he stood in between her legs. "I suppose I could..." Then he smirked up at her and shoved two fingers inside of her. "What exactly would you like, Bones?"

She let out a surprised whimper as he abruptly pushed two fingers inside her. One of her hands moved to his shoulder, gripping it tightly as his hand moved. Her eyes closed, as he pressed inside of her deeper. "When the first years muck up a charm, you can't hear it outside of this room. I would like to know what else you can't hear outside this room," she said. "I believe that's knowledge we could both benefit from having."

He couldn't even hide his amusement at that point. Sirius pressed down on her waist and curled his fingers up, knowingly and relentlessly. His face was an inch from hers and he licked his bottom lip suggestively. "Bones, I like the way your mind works sometimes." Sirius moved forward and whispered in her ear, "As you wish." He made sure she didn't hear him unzip so when his fingers left her, she would have a thicker, longer surprise.

Amelia let out a yelp as he curled his fingers, her body rising with his as he drew them out once again. She knew what he was doing, but she still didn't like the absence of stimulation. She leaned forward as he slipped out of her, leaning into his shoulder as he unzipped and pressed inside her. "Fuck," she whispered, rolling her hips into his.

"Yeah," Sirius scooped her into his grasp and continued rubbing his hand on her clit while he slowly drew in and out of her.

She bit her lip as he pumped his hips, sucking in a breath as his hand brushed over her. Her sensitive skin heightened each one of his movements and it was taking everything in her to extend it out. She wanted to feel it longer. She wanted him to work for it. She knew that always made things better for them both. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt pooling above her hips and over his hands as he picked her up.

He gripped her ass firmly and quickly spun her around and pinned her against a wall, hiking her up high. Then he quickly ripped open her shirt and with one quick movement unhooked her bra. Sirius then lowered down on her left breast, he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and rolled his tongue all around.

Amelia let out a sigh as he pinned her against the wall. Her back flattened against the stone as he brought her up higher. "Sirius," she hissed as her buttons went flying across the floor, her shirt quickly joining them on the ground along with her bra. He quickly shut her up as he lowered his mouth to her breast.

"Fine," she sighed, her breath becoming more ragged, "but I'm wearing yours back to the dorm afterward.

His hot breaths scorched her and he said, "Fine."

If she thought that was an insult, she had no idea how men worked at all. Sirius reached up and pinned her arms to the wall shifting his hips up and grazing his teeth down the middle of her chest.

Amelia smirked as he pinned her arms to the wall. Now they were getting somewhere. The moment her body shifted up, the angle changed, plummeting him deeper into her depths and drawing a cry from her tried to meet him thrust for thrust.

Sirius sank deeper and deeper into her until with every movement she was slammed back against the wall. He held her hands back with one hand and gripped onto her hair with the other. Greedily he thrust faster, his mouth settled on her collar bone as she pushed her closer and closer to the edge, before reaching his end. Amelia's moans got louder, echoing off the arches of the Potions Classroom as he slammed her into the wall. Her legs tightened around him the closer she got. Her chest rose and fell with her tempered breaths, holding on if she could before she finally fell over the edge screaming.

Sirius let out a shallow breath as he slipped out of her. His hands gripped her to guide her down to the floor. He steadied her with a hand to her shoulder before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Very carefully, Amelia placed her heels back on the ground, her hand gripping the wall as she found her balance. "Thank you," Amelia said, taking the shirt and pulling it over her head. She buttoned most of it before taking a pin from her hair and pulling it back, folding it carefully behind her so she could make the oversized shirt a bit more fitted. She left the top three buttons unbuttoned, leaving the blue tie handing in the middle as she adjusted the robe back over the outfit so she could go to Arithmancy. She made it through the next class and changed from the oversized men's shirt into one of her own before making her way into the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Amelia never made a habit of repeating too many of her evenings. She had an understanding with herself; getting too comfortable with anyone person was a sure-fire way to complicate things and unless it was Politics or Arithmancy, she didn't do complicated. Teenage boys got attached, especially when she made a point to not be interested, so repeating would only cause them confusion. Fortunately, there were a few that didn't mine her dissipating interest in between meetings and Sirius had made the top of that list. Her lip quirked into a small smirk when she saw him approaching the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

"You still have my shirt," he whispered in her ear as he slipped behind her.

"I put it in the pile with the others," she told him, biting her lip. "If you want it back, you'll have to come to my room and tell me which one it is."

"Whenever you're ready," he told her as he backed up.

"So demanding," she said, looking up at him with a smirk. She finished the pumpkin juice in her glass before pushing herself up from the table and smoothing down her skirt. "You're going to earn it back." Her red curls fell over her shoulders as she spoke, looking back at him before she started to walk him out of the Great Hall.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Earn it?" he scoffed, "I'll think of something." His eyes drifted down to her ass as he followed her up the stairs before Amelia answered the eagle's riddle before walking him into the tower without anyone paying much interest to them. Ravenclaws usually kept to themselves in Sirius's opinion, giving them little more than a look before they reached her room just as Alice left it with a knowing shake of her head.

"You are lucky I already had plans with Frank," she said as she walked past Amelia.

"You practically live in his room, Alice. I'm failing to see the difference," Amelia teased before closing and locking the door. She turned and looked back at him. "Now…the shirt you ruined had five buttons…I feel like five is a good number for penance."

"Bones, if you want five, you better take off that shirt of it's getting destroyed too."

Amelia feigned a sigh, reaching up to loosen her tie. "Making me do all of the work does not help your case…" Her fingers threaded through the buttons before slipping the shirt off and unzipping the side of her skirt so it would fall to the ground with her shirt and her knickers. With a flick of her fingers, she released the bra and let it slip down her eyes, eating up the way he was watching her.

"You said I owed you five?" he asked, stepping forward and sliding his hand between her thighs, following one up until he could brush against her.

She gasped, tilting her head back slightly. "Five is a fair number…a bargain even considering you aren't exactly suffering to pay off your debts." Her arms curled around his shoulder to hold herself up as he added pressure and started teasing. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before biting down her bottom lip as he slipped a finger inside her. She could handle a great deal of stress when she was required to – she couldn't exactly collapse in a utility closet so holding herself up was a must – but this was the privacy of her bedroom and as much as she hated admitting it, Sirius was a worthy adversary. He moved his thumb over her clit like that was his purpose, making her gasp into his shoulder, holding onto him tighter until she was panting and clenching around him.

"One down…" he whispered to her and she hated herself for shivering at it. "Which bed is yours, or one you don't mind ruining," he added with a smirk.

"Far-right."

He moved them over to it, guiding them over before he pulled her down on top of him, sliding a pillow under his head.

"Merlin, you are lazy," Amelia scolded before he pulled her closer.

"Not there," he smirked, sliding her closer to him and angling so she'd straddle his head.

"Okay, I'll give you that…" she squeaked out, her hands wrapping around the headboard as she felt his tongue moving over her. She gripped it as his breath fanned over the sensitive skin, tracing over the nerves and making her whimper for him as he gripped her ass and pulled her closer.

"You hate giving me credit," he sighed into her skin.

"I don't mind giving credit…it's just rarely earned," she breathed out.

"Challenge accepted, Bones," Sirius growled.

"That wasn't – Oh god," Amelia hissed, her body tightening as he rolled his tongue against her. Her head tilted, hair dancing over her back as he gripped her hips and manipulated them against his tongue, whimpering when he began to hum. Her fingers dipped down, burying in his hair. "Black, don't stop," she gasped as she grew closer and closer to a finish. She trembled as he hummed against her, moving with precision until she was gasping for him and struggling to keep her hips steady.

"There's two," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," Amelia sighed softly, taking a beat before adding. "Maybe we should get off Skeeter's bed before she comes back from tutoring," she told him with a sly smirk.

"Where is yours then?" he asked with a laugh.

"Next on," she said before adding, "You said to pick one I didn't mind ruining. I'd never do that to Hestia or Alice, but I think someone should shag in Rita's bed occasionally, don't you? It certainly isn't going to be her."

"Very considerate."

"I aim to please the masses. Being a public figure involves sacrifices. Plus, after the scathing piece she wrote about my father for the school paper, I deserve the satisfaction of knowing I'm the only one who's ever had sex on her bed," she told him as she stood up. "I think we might need a change of venue though," she smirked, slipping a robe on. "Perfect time of day for an empty bath?"

He smirked at her, "You're mad, I respect it, Bones," he said before walking with her to the Prefect bath and letting her deal with the password. "Out," he told a fair of fifth-year Slytherin prefects before locking the door and turning just in time to see her pull the tie on the robe and slip into the water.

"It helps if you are naked, Black," she teased him.

Sirius stripped before stepping into the water. He moved down and gripped her ass, pulling her forward into him. "Satisfied."

"Not yet," Amelia said, sliding her arms around him and pulling him down into a kiss. She sighed as he moved to the edge of the tub, pressing her back against the wall and pinning her there. Her legs slipped around his waist, gripping him tighter as she deepened the kiss. She gasped as he rearranged them, slipping into her and sliding deeper as he moved his lips from hers to begin descending her neck. "God," she breathed out as she rolled her hips to his, feeling every inch of him as he rocked his hips to hers.

Sirius liked to keep her on her toes. Some girls had to warn first or ease into it. Not Amelia. She didn't like predictability and it was one of the things he appreciates most about her. That and her endless sex drive.

When she gasped, he smirked against her skin. He didn't he pull out at first, he just grounded into her g-spot enjoying her reaction. Once her fingernails scratched his skin he pulled out and thrust back into her, starting an erratic speed that forced him to hold onto her as tightly as possible. He was going to get two orgasms out of her before he got one, he was determined and with women, he tended to get what he wanted.

Amelia whimpered, allowing him to pin her hips against the bath wall if he continued to do exactly what he was doing now. There was nowhere for her to go, no way for her to get more from him, but that didn't stop her from trying as he ground into her. She was already close to his previous endeavors, but when he began to thrust, her hips struggled against his grip greatly. His movements were too inconsistent for her to match and it was enough to drive her crazy. Her walls tightened around him as her third finish moved over her.

"I want another one," He growled as she came down from her orgasm. "I want one more and I'm going to get it, Bones," Sirius informed her. He was close, but she was going to cum with him. Sirius lifted her and rested her on the edge of the tub, he edged her forward, putting a hand down on her waist, he spread her legs shifting up inside of her and hitting exactly where her g-spot was until her breathing was erratic and thin. He moved until her back arched against the tile, until she was moaning shamelessly for him, getting everything she could from him. He rewarded it, pressing against her waist and changing up the angle until he got the response he needed.

"Fuc-k," she groaned, her hands moved to grip his forearms as he continued to thrust. Her body straightened and tightened, gasping the word out as she gasped for air. Her hips nested to his as he pulled her in close and she lost it entirely. She shook as she finished, subsiding to a tremble as she began to come down from her high, a rare moment of silence from her.

Sirius didn't pull out of her for a minute or two. He'd bothered her about his shirt a good hour before and spent every moment since touching her in one way or another. His head rested against her for a beat before he lowered out of her, moved to the side to lean on the ledge. "Bones..." He breathed heavily. "I'm going to need an I.O.U for that last one."

"Uh-huh," Amelia said out of breath as she sunk to the seat, up to her neck in the water. She leaned back against the edge. "Oh yeah. That's fine," she said, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against the edge.


	2. Talking Body

_Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

* * *

It had been a busy week for Amelia. Admittedly, most of it had been her own doing. Homework, rounds, trying to get in time at the ministry for a makeshift internship. The one thing she did want to do was the one thing she was too busy for, until today. She cleared her Sunday afternoon, looking for Sirius. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she'd been thinking about him. It was too much power to give any one person and she wasn't about to sacrifice that to him. She could get it without putting anything on the table like that.

The library was the last place she would have ever expected to see him, but that's where he was, seated at a table with a roll of parchment in front of him. He was alone, which she preferred as she made her way over to him, leaning against the table in front of him so he'd get a perfect look down her top. "I'm cashing in my I.O.U."

Sirius smirked, looking up from his Charms paper. "Let me finish this paragraph and then I'm all yours Bones."

"Fine, school is important. Legal section, five minutes," she told him before walking off.

He finished the paragraph before shoving his things in his bag and slung it over his shoulder before looking for the section she referenced. He'd never had sex in the library before and he was up for a new challenge, especially when the section she chose was so secluded he didn't even know where it was for a moment. "This is the middle of nowhere, Bones...Good work."

She looked up from the book on the History of the Wizengamot she'd been reading and gave him a look. "That was more than five minutes," she told him as she marked the page and tucked it away. "I'm the only one who uses this section," she said, looking up as he boxed her in.

"I have a debt to settle."

"You do," she said before groaning softly as his lips began down her neck.

"So black bra…white blouse," he mused as he kissed down her skin.

"It's a great bra, people should see it."

"I agree with your cause, Bones. I expect to see legislation on it by the morning." His arm slipped down to scoop her up to him, closing their height difference and lifting her to him. He split her legs, wrapping them around his hips as he pressed her back against the shelves, very busy exploring the expanse of her neck with his lips.

"I will have it drafted as my first act in office," she teased him, moaning softly as her hand slipped into his hair. "I spend all this money on lingerie for so few to see it. It's devastating."

"If it makes you feel better, I happen to enjoy seeing it before it hits the floor or I fling it across the room. Black suits you."

"I'm glad you appreciate my efforts, Black." She smirked, "Well, you are on top of me enough, I'd hope you looked good on me." She pressed her hips back into his, rolling up against him.

"I have to disagree, Bones. I don't think it's nearly enough." Sirius held her up, his hand gripping her up before he felt the lines of her knickers.

"I'm not going to protest being underneath you more often. The dividends payout, "she said, biting back a moan as his hand moved under her skirt.

"Dividends." He rolled his eyes at her before yanking her knickers down and putting a finger inside of her. "You are ridiculous, Bones." Then before she could reply he added two additional fingers, curling them inside of her, hitting the spot easier with the angle.

Amelia gasped, straightening up as she reached up and gripped the top shelf with one hand, holding his neck with the other. "And yet, you keep coming back so I can't be that ridiculous, or at least it's a kind of ridiculous you can enjoy," she said, closing her eyes as he curled his fingers inside her.

"You're quite ridiculous. You just happened to also have a very tight ass." Sirius informed her biting the side of her neck as he thrust harder into her.

"I knew that was what kept you coming back," she said, biting back a groan. His teeth against her neck were testing her will to stay silent in the library, but his fingers were testing a lot more than that. She pressed her hand against the shelf next to her as he thrust harder.

"But this lingerie made me remember..." His lips drifted down as his hand went faster and deeper, curling as hard against her as possible. "Your boobs aren't too bad either."

She smirked before he wiped it off her face with the speed of his fingers, defaulting her back to an open mouth gasp. Her body jolted up as she came. She bit down on her bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, gasping as he removed his fingers.

He unzipped his fly and shifted inside of her, taking each of her arms and pinning them back against the bookshelf roughly. Sirius didn't move slowly. There was no point. Amelia could always catch up and he couldn't wait to fuck her any longer. His lips went back to her neck, leaving a searing path as he rammed into her so quickly her legs and to cling to him to hang on.

The whimper slipped from her lips before she could stop it as he pushed inside her. So sensitive from the finish she'd yet to recover from and even more turned on by the animalistic look in his eyes as he did it. Her legs tightening around his waist as he pinned her against the bookshelf, not giving her a choice, but to go with his movements.

He growled into her, thrusting harder into her to the point where books started falling off the shelf. Sirius didn't care nor did he want to. If she wanted more, he was going to give her more. He released her arms to grab her legs and hook them onto his shoulders and then pinned her arms back against the books. "Better?"

Amelia's back arched as he moved her up, folding her in half as he continued his thrusts. Her legs trembled around his neck as he drilled deeper than she could remember him ever being before. She barely held on long enough for him to pin his arms back to the bookshelf, tugging against his grip as she came, her entire body jolting.

He came shortly after her and dropped her legs back down immediately when he did. Sirius, however, left his hand on her ass and didn't stop resting against her until he caught his breath.

He lowered her to the ground and tapped her ass. "Nice work, Bones."

Amelia let him hold her up without a fight. After the way he'd contorted her, she wasn't sure she would have been able to stand up on her own anyway, it was probably for the best. Her head leaned back against the bookshelf, trying to regain her normal breathing rhythm and not the erratic one she was maintaining now.

She smirked what he touched her ass, balancing on the ground before she let him go. "You weren't so bad. "She fastened her bra before beginning to button her shirt. Once she looked less disheveled, she picked up her back. "See you later, Black."

By the time she walked away, she was already beginning to formulate her next plan. It was bloody ridiculous, but when weren't they just that? She waited three days until she could find a minuscule reason to throw Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin in detention for the afternoon. She found Sirius's shirt and pulled it over her shoulders with nothing underneath it. Two carefully buttoned buttons, one long sweater and a pair of heels later, she made the short walk from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor and convinced one of the third years to tell her which room was his.

She dropped the sweater at the end of his bed before laying down on it, her legs crossed as she leaned back against his pillows. She didn't normally wait for men, but she was making exceptions for Sirius and in the quest for an orgasm, she didn't care what she had to do. She had to laugh when he walked into the room without noticing her, beginning to unpack his things on his desk. "I never realized how studious you were, Black," she said, smirking up at him.

"I know this is a surprise, but I usually don't come home and find a woman in my bed." Sirius told her with a smirk, "You just keep catching me at odd times. So, therefore they all got detention and I didn't..." he trailed off as he looked at her in his shirt. "Smooth, Bones."

Amelia smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she propped herself up on an elbow. "That is actually surprising. Then again, I'm not fond of bringing people back to my room either. I like having the power to leave," she said, looking over at him. "I didn't say homework was a bad thing. I'm just surprised to see you doing it."

Her smirk grew when he gave her credit for her plan. "It was easy. They don't pay attention to what they are doing." She looked up at him. "I promised I'd give back your shirt. Since I've had it so long, I thought I owed you a delivery service. I don't do this for anyone you should feel special," she said.

He nodded, sat down next to her and began to undress. "I'm aware. They call you the Black Widow for a reason." Sirius took off his shoes, socks, and then unbuttoned his shirt with one hand before he yanked it and his tie off. Next, he took off his pants and locked the door.

"I wear that title proudly," she said, looking up at him as he started to undress. She didn't bother to look away, her eyes scanning over him, following the lines of his torso as he revealed them. She cocked her head to the side as he locked the door. She pressed her hands against the bed, pushing herself up a little.

"So, you came all this way. What did you have in mind?" He asked reaching over and gripping her ass.

"I did," she nodded, standing up as he locked the door. She thought about it for a half a second, pressed against him as he grabbed her ass. She turned them, pushing them down on the bed, her on top of him. "This," she said simply as she ground her hips down against him. Her shirt barely hanging onto her shoulders.

Sirius grinned when he caught her staring at his naked body. Most women pretended to look away but he appreciated the honesty of Amelia's gaze. When she turned them over and got on top of him, he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Good," He growled, grabbing her down greedily, before pressing his mouth against hers. Sirius pressed her nearly naked body against his roughly grinding her. Then he ripped the shirt off her shoulders and his hands groped down her back until he grasped her ass.

She smirked, taking a moment to roll her hips against his clothed ones. The thin material of his boxers doing little to shield either of them from the contact as she let out a sigh. She wasn't surprised as the shirt moved from her body. He'd never been the most patient person and it suited her lack of finesse perfectly. She moved up to kiss him, brazenly dragging her body up against his as she moved to his lips. The kiss was deep, exploring his mouth, moaning into it as he gripped her ass, bringing him against her once again.

With great personal loss, she pulled herself away from his lips and began making her way down his body. Her lips not gentle as she marked her path down his chest and abs. She appreciated with her tongue and her fingertips, letting her hand trail just ahead of her as it hooked onto his boxers, grinning as he sprung free. She smirked up at him, leaning over so he had a perfect few of his favorite asset as she ran her tongue from base to tip without preamble.

He glared at her when she broke contact with his lips but suddenly didn't mind when he saw where her lips were going. He tensed and nearly bucked into her, but he controlled himself. She pulled him out and of course teased him in every way she could. Sirius shivered when she did, but he had plans. Eventually, she would come back up, and when she did, he wasn't going to let her get away until she was too tired to walk.

Amelia traced the underside of his cock, fluttering her tongue over the sensitive skin as she made her way up to his shaft. He was impressive and he knew what to do with it, good combination as far as she was concerned and it made that dumbfounded look he was wearing right now that much more satisfying for her. Her eyes met his as she pulled her hair over one shoulder, making sure he had an unobscured view as she took him in, inch by inch. She moved with precision, sliding up quickly and back down slowly, swallowing him down. Her hands pressed against his hips, beginning to hum before she slid off him and circled the tip with her tongue. The variety was always key when someone had been with her before. She could only move in different patterns. She could hear him resisting and she had to smirk at his efforts before she sank onto him again, her mouth enveloping him. She moaned when she saw the way he gripped the sheets.

Amelia had too much power, and she knew exactly how to wield it. He didn't bother saying anything to her. He just took everything she was going to give him the knowledge that he was going to do it twice as bad to her. But he didn't expect her to look so damn arrogant every time a gasp escaped him. He clamped down on his bottom lip, refusing to give her the satisfaction. It didn't matter, by the look in her eyes when she went down on him, she knew what she was doing. And he had to clench the sheets around him to stay silent.

He hated her for moaning. Once she moaned, he couldn't stop his body from reacting. He came and he came hard, the image of her taking all of him into her mouth while she leaned over him naked and perfect was too much. "Bones," He growled, clenching down as he did before he released. "I'm going to pay you back for that."

"I'm counting on it," Amelia said, as she moved off him, crawling back up the bed towards him as his jaw clenched. "That alone was worth the trip all the way over here."

Sirius didn't waste any time. He gave himself ten seconds before he grabbed her, pinned her beneath him, grabbed both of her legs in his hands and asked, "How bendy are you, Bones?"

Amelia gripped onto his arms as he rolled them over, looking up at him in surprise as he put her on her back, her red curls fanned out on either side of her head. "I think you'll be satisfied with the amount of bending my body can do," she answered, raising an eyebrow as he ran his hands over her legs.

He smirked, "We'll see about that, Bones."

Sirius then kissed down her body his hands grazing her legs before he pushed her legs back towards her face, then he spread her legs apart so he could lower his mouth down on her. "Not quite ready yet I see. Only mildly wet, not offensively wet." Then he took her clit into his mouth and said in a low raspy voice, "Amelia Bones." Before he began to write his name on her with his tongue.

Amelia's legs spread wide before he pushed them back towards her, an angle she was quite intrigued with what exactly he was going to do. She sucked in a breath as he lowered his mouth to her, not bothering to hold back the moan as he had. She rolled her hips up into his mouth, gripping the sheets as he spoke against her, but it was his tongue that drew a rare whimper to her lips.

Once he got her where he wanted her. He thrust his fingers inside of her and mumbled against her. "How have you gotten yourself in such a state, Amelia?" He said licking her name against her. "You must want something so badly." Sirius breathed against her.

Amelia made an unnaturally high noise as he pressed his fingers into her, thrusting in time with his words. She lifted her head to glare at him as he spoke; only to have her icy look shut down as another involuntary cry left her. She knew she was close, but her orgasm still took her by surprise, leaving her in a slightly delirious state. "You are a prat, you know exactly what I want," she said, through shallow breaths as she leaned back on the bed.

"I'm that prat that is going to oblige you," Sirius told her, easing into her from that position. "Hold on, Bones."

"I know you are," she said, resting her legs on his shoulders. Her heels rested on either side of his head as he pushed himself into her. She let him. She knew he'd get a deeper angle if he pushed in from this position and she didn't see a reason not to, but she needed more from him. When he told her to hold on, she smirked, lowering her legs to his sides and wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull herself up. She groaned against his lips as he shifted inside her, pressing her lips against his.

He frowned when she moved her legs but understood when she sat down on him. Sirius grabbed her hips and rocked them against him before he thrust his hips up repeatedly deeper inside of her. His lips tugged against hers and his eyes closed while his tongue traced her bottom lip.

Her arms curled around his shoulders, holding herself him tightly as he thrust up into him. She made a point to roll her hips down on his as well. Her legs crossed behind his back, heels digging into his back as she rocked into him. The kiss turned desperate along with her motions, her nails digging into his shoulders as he rocked against it. "Harder," she said, "Sirius," she cried, rolling her hips into his.

He groaned as her heels scratched against his back and bit her lip when her nails indented into his shoulder. He had no control. Normally he did enough to get by but lately, he'd been craving it and only Amelia seemed to be able to give him what he needed. Sirius leaned her back before going as hard as he could into her.

When he heard her voice say his name, he reacted stronger than he could anticipate. Before he could think about it, he felt himself begin to tighten. His movements became wild. He no longer cared about anything other than thrusting as hard and as fast into her as possible.

As soon as he laid her back on the bed her grip on him tightened. She knew he was going to start going even quicker before he started and she didn't mind in the least. Her legs clung to him as he pressed into her, trying to decide if there was another edge to find or if she was still balancing on her first one. She didn't mind either way. He was thrusting into her harder than he ever had before and when he jerked, she felt every muscle in her body tighten, her back arching near painfully as he pushed her hips down against the bed. Her head tilted back away from his mouth, her moans high and panting as she gripped him.

This time, Sirius needed a minute. He held her so she wouldn't just fall, but he was in danger of collapsing. "Fuck..." He breathed in between pants. For a moment he didn't even have the energy to pull out of her and when he did, he did it so slowly it almost hurt. Pulling up his boxers, he let her fall back on his pillows while he dropped back the other way.

"I think you should give them detention more."

"Yeah," she agreed when he swore, letting her eyes flutter for a moment as she tried to regain function. "Yeah. Lupin and the short one is going to have a lot of black marks," she said, trying to stop the trembling. Normally she would have been out the door by now, but she couldn't even think about getting up.

"Bones...a pillow?" Sirius asked extending his arm over for one of the many he had stolen for his bed.

Amelia reached for one that wasn't currently behind her head and handed it down the bed to him. "I can't move," Amelia finally said after a few moments of silence.

Sirius took the pillow and, on the way, back he slapped her ass. "Good."

"You can't either, otherwise you wouldn't be laying like that," she pointed out as she pulled his covers over her.

"Don't get too comfortable. You'll make my sheets all girly."

She waved him off, "I'm staying until I can feel my legs again, then I'm gone. You can get back to your work," she said reaching for his desk to grab the book, "A little light reading?" she asked flipping through the book.

He yawned, "Fine," before nodding at her question. "Trying to figure out a spell for a prank. It's complicated."

"What spell?" She flipped through the pages.

"The third page," He told her.

She flipped to it. "Try transfiguring the cauldron before you charm it to lock the spell in place without activating it. Otherwise, he's going to realize what's happening before the spell activates. "She closed the book, looking up when the door cracked open.

Sirius's eyebrows lifted. "Huh...Not bad, Bones." He frowned when he heard the door opening.

Peter walked in first, his eyes grew as wide as they could go. "Merlin's beard!" Remus asked, stepping into the room, "What is it?"

"This is a silent room," Sirius told them, snuggling into his pillow. "Both of you can leave if you are going to talk."

"Just do it while James is on duty. Slytherin's are all handsy when I drag them to detention," she said, glancing up and waving them off as Peter gaped.

Sirius glared at the idea of someone else touching her. "I will take that under advisement...Peter shut your mouth at least you're going to swallow a bug. You've seen a girl before I trust. We go to school with them."

"Never in your bed," Peter replied before they went to their individual beds.

Amelia smirked at Peter's words without looking up from the book. "Just taking advantage of an empty room," she mused.

Remus paused before sighing, "I knew that detention was bullshit!"

Sirius shrugged, "Walk it off, mate. I'll tell Dorcas where you are next time and maybe this time, you'll get the balls to bone her."

"Are you questioning my integrity as a prefect?" Amelia asked, leaning the book down against her chest. "Were you or were you not caught in the kitchen? "

"You were there too! And we are both prefects, Amelia!" Remus ranted narrowing his eyes. "Misuse of power."

Sirius cackled. "What are you going to do about it? Report her? Please, please report her I want to see that."

Amelia kicked Sirius from under the sheets. "You got to spend the afternoon along with Peter and James. I gave you the gift of friendship, Remus. I'm a giver. "

Sirius snorted, while Remus glowered at Amelia. "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"Oy," Sirius interjected, "You really want to piss her off because you're not getting laid?"

Amelia glared at that comment. "You survived, trying to insult me isn't going to get you your afternoon back," she said, picking up the book again.

Remus exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I apologize Amelia. Despite you misusing your power that was a rude comment and you did not deserve it. However, you should probably go higher than your current company." He threw a pillow at Sirius before heading into the bathroom.

"YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL!" Sirius called after him, taking the extra pillow and tucking it under his neck. "If he thinks he's getting this back he's wrong."

She nodded from behind the book before chuckling behind it. She glanced up from behind it when she noticed Peter. She tilted her head to the side. "Were you sick the day they separated us in first year? "she asked with a hint of genuine concern.

"Wormtail...now it's just getting weird." Sirius groaned, "Turn the other way. She's a girl, not a snitch."

Amelia just pushed the curtain closed when he failed to respond. "Do you think if we had sex at him, he'd learn something or leave?" she joked, knowing full well that neither of them could move.

"It's not worth the risk." He said with a grimace. "He's heard about your people, perhaps seen a few of you but up close and possibly naked he can't process."

"I'm not even naked. I didn't realize my bare shoulders were so sexual," she said, the blankets tucked under her arms.

"You know how boys can't handle seeing girls' knees and elbows...He really can't."

"Would you two stop?" Peter huffed, "I'm not even facing your direction!"

Amelia snickered and without looking up from her book, let out a breathy moan loud enough that she knew it would carry, sucking in a sharp breath.

Sirius looked up and shook a bit with laughter before he grabbed the side of the bed and started shaking it. "Like that?" He asked in a low voice.

She grinned over at him, "Uh-huh," she breathed, two octaves higher than her normal voice. "Sirius," she purred.

He reached over and slapped her ass loudly. Then he started shaking the bed harder and occasionally slapping different parts of her ass.

Amelia made a genuine noise when he slapped her ass before going back to faking it, flipping to a new page of the book. "Please. Don't hold back, "she said pitifully, her voice sounding every bit as desperate as she was amused.

"Baby, you know I like it when you beg," Sirius growled, waving at Remus as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

Remus let them continue for a minute before he started silently laughing in the doorway.

Amelia kicked him when he said baby, smirking when she got a groan out of him. "Oh Sirius, harder," she moaned, biting her lip to hold in the laughter as she looked over at him.

Sirius shifted against the bed roughly grabbing her and swaying her around the bed with a laugh on his lips. "Oh, Amelia!" He bellowed before they both pretended to fall over the edge of ecstasy.

"Sick fucks you are...You two are the two worst people ever." Remus shook his head, with a laugh. He moved the sheet so Peter could see. "Mate you can unplug your ears; they weren't doing anything."

"Or were we doing everything?" Sirius countered. "That ass slap was real. Who knows what else was?"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders before she nodded in agreement, closing the book. She shook with laughter she was trying not to let out before she grabbed the quidditch jersey hanging off Sirius's bed and pulled it on underneath the covers. Slipping out from underneath the covers she handed him the book back. "Come see me before your game on Saturday," she said smoothing the jersey down just below her ass before she walked out of the dorm and headed back towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review!


	3. Closing time

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

* * *

Amelia had always loved Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wouldn't stretch to say that it was her favorite class, but it was up there. Dueling came naturally. The readings were always interesting. It was something she had fun with, but the moment she walked in and heard the word partners she knew today was not going to be a day she enjoyed it. She made a face when she saw the chalkboard. Either someone got too overzealous and ruined it for everyone or someone didn't know what they were doing and made her look bad.

As soon as she realized Merrythought was going to put them in alphabetical groups, she ran through the class roster in her head and took a seat next to Sirius.

He smirked when he saw her slip into the seat. "You don't want to wait and hear who they might put you with? You have to have the best, huh?"

"L-M-N-O," Amelia said, tilting her head as she looked up at him. "I don't think anyone's last name starts with BM or BN so that would make Bones and Black a pair," she informed him in a matter of fact way. She settled into her chair before glancing over at him. "The real question is who are we embarrassing today."

"Everyone really," Sirius sighed, "You almost have to feel sorry for them…I wish they'd put Lily with James so we could destroy them once and for all," he teased within earshot of James, earning himself the finger before he snickered.

Amelia tapped her wand against her thigh anxiously, waiting to see who was called for each of the duels, listening to Professor Merrythought pair everyone off. After three rather pathetic duels, she heard what she was waiting for. "Bones and Black against Avery and Anderson." She smirked, pushing herself up from the chair and started walking to the front of the room with him.

"I want Avery," Sirius whispered to her, glancing across the room at him as they made their way up to the dueling stage. He'd never liked the way he treated women and he especially didn't like the way he was looking at Amelia. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to take him down a notch.

"Fine, you have all the fun," Amelia grumbled, adjusting her grip on the wand. She squared up on the platform, shoulder to shoulder with Sirius before looking down at Anderson and Avery as they waited for the professor to tell them it was time. She raised her wand, even letting Anderson start the first spell and taking the opportunity to hone her blocking skills. "Protego," she said, blocking the spell before she shot off another, "Expelliarmus," she said, catching the wand easily.

Sirius, on the other hand, shot off two hexes at Avery before he could get one-off, a spell Sirius lazily deflected. "Really, Avery? Too busy trying to put a mirror up girls skirts to know how to do a proper spell?" she taunted as he fired off another.

Avery scoffed, "Oh, I did more than that. Right, Amelia?"

"I'm going to-" Sirius started charging forward before the Professor caught his arm.

"That's enough, Mr. Black. Next group."

Sirius lowered his wand and started to step down from the platform before he caught Avery raising his wand in the corner of his eye. It wasn't him, but Amelia that he was raising it to. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her into him and out of the way of Avery's impending spell. Sirius lifted his wand, flicking his wrist and sending him flying into the wall behind him before Amelia could murder him. "IS YOUR COCK REALLY THAT SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO DO IT WHEN HER BACK IS TURNED?" he yelled as Amelia leaned into him, stifling laughter into his shoulder.

"Wouldn't know, I've never seen it. Neither have most of the girls he claims have." Amelia said.

"That's enough," Professor Merrythought told them.

"Piece of-"

"SEATS NOW!" the professor cut him off, sending them both back to their seats.

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, I know you could've done that."

"You should have turned him into a flea," Amelia told him as she followed him to their seats, her glare not getting up as Avery pushed himself up and went back to his seat. Her eyes flickered back to Sirius then. "That's what I would have done. You just stopped me from getting expelled, I should really be thanking you," she told him nonchalantly.

"I've heard your flea theory before, Bones…. You want to put the flea in a box and hit it with a hammer."

"How satisfying would it be?" she asked, leaning in her chair. "I wouldn't need to have sex for a year…" she said before pausing and patting his knee, "It's probably in your best interest that I don't do that," she teased him.

"You are ridiculous, Bones," Sirius laughed.

"Only crazy could have an arse like this," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she watched the duels ahead of them.

"Hmmm." He said, casually reaching over and grabbing it. "Consequences be damned," Sirius squeezed tightly.

She held back a laugh as his hand moved down, grasping her possessively. "Those consequences had you growling last night, I don't think you understand the meaning of the word, "

"Of what crazy? Like how you provoked me all week so I'd grab you and fuck you in the library?" Sirius said offhandedly, "Sounds crazy to me."

"I don't remember you complaining about it," she said, raising an eyebrow as the smirk spread over her lips. "I never said I wasn't crazy; I just don't think it's as much of a problem as you think it is. "

"Because you benefit for your own insanity whereas I sometimes do." Sirius countered, "It's situational."

"What's the point of being crazy if you don't benefit from it?" she asked. She paused for a moment before nudging him, "Your blocking is getting lazy. Effective, but lazy, you are going to need to work on it before out next duel." She smirked, making the comment without looking at it.

"I'll keep that in mind," he snickered, shaking his head before Merrythought dismissed the class.

Amelia reached down, picking up her bag and slipping it onto her shoulder before they started to walk out of the classroom together. She almost let him walk away before she mentioned casually, "Alice and Rita are gone until five."

"We can swing that," Sirius said, walking faster as his arm moved around her waist to lead her up the stairs toward Ravenclaw. The moment he got her inside the room, he slammed the door shut, lifting her and pressing her against it like he'd done a hundred times before. He could feel the rage at what Avery had said building up since the moment he'd done it, bubbling into something foreign as he'd pulled Amelia out of the way. He couldn't stand the idea of Avery touching her ass. His ass. He kissed her harder at the thought, sliding his hand underneath her knickers. His tongue parted her lips, tangling with hers as he traced her, taking every moan and gasp she could offer him.

Amelia tilted her head back against the door as he started down her neck, one hand burying in his hair as her back flattened against the wood. "So do you have any plans for Friday night?" she asked him.

"The night of the dance?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Amelia moaned, her hips moving against his hand. "That would be the one."

"Going to the dance probably. Nothing else to do."

"What color are your dress robes?"

"…Black."

"Good," Amelia told him, "We already match."

Sirius paused and pulled back to look at her, "Bones, are you informing me we're going to this dance together?" he asked.

"We already match. It seems redundant not to. The two hottest people in school walk in together, all is right with the world," she reasoned.

He looked at her for a beat before smirking, "Bones, would you like to go with me to the ball?"

"Yes, now fuck me."

He shifted his fingers inside her, moving mercilessly as his other arm held her up. He started kissing a line down her neck before he started whispering against her neck, "You're cute when you get all bossy."

"Uh-huh." Amelia moaned, rocking against his hand.

"Then you get hot when you start panting…which you are about to start doing," he smirked against her neck as she bucked against him.

"No," Amelia protested, refusing to be the only one. She reached down, beginning to unbuckle his pants and run her hand down his length so she could tease him too.

"Amelia," Sirius groaned into her neck, moving faster, "Keep going," he hissed, taking it for a moment before he couldn't. "Fuck." He swatted her hand away and moved his own, adjusting before he buried himself inside her and began rocking. He took her hands and moved them, pinning them high up above her head as he moved. Her skirt bunched at her waist as he moved, trying to keep her moaning like that as he moved in for a bruising kiss. He never kissed over girls, not when he was doing this, but her lips were always so demanding and he was never strong enough to deny that pull, not until she pulled back from his lips arching and gasping for him. He finished not long after her, leaning forward against her as he released her hands and moved her off of him.

He caught his breath as he walked over to her bed and set her down. "I'll pick you up at seven for the thing."

"Sounds good," Amelia breathed out, leaning into the pillows as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Eat U Alive

_It's a long game  
When you look like this and you talk like that  
It's a sure thing  
Once we ring that bell then we can't go back_

* * *

"Going stag again, Amelia?" Rita asked, making Amelia roll her eyes as she carefully placed her earrings in her ears. "I'm meeting Amycus in the Great Hall," Rita added. Amelia regretted letting Alice leave with Frank a few minutes before and she was admittedly annoyed with how smug the blonde seemed to be about the entire situation. There was nothing she could do though; Rita wasn't going to stop unless she stuffed a sock in her mouth and she didn't feel like reading about this tomorrow.

Amelia stood up, sighing as she stepped into her heels and smoothed down her dress in all of the right places. "I'm glad you found someone willing to listen to that shrill sound all night," she said before smirking when she heard the knock on the door. "And I have a date, but have fun trying to keep yours off his sister all night," she smiled at Rita before walking forward to open it.

Sirius never did dates. He found them annoying most of the time. They would laugh at everything he said, cling to his arm, and ask in that little whiny voice if he was going to dance with them all night. This felt a little different though. Bones wouldn't cling, she wouldn't fake a laugh to puff up his ego, and if she wanted to dance, she would mention it and drop it if he didn't respond. Plus, he managed to goad all of his friends into getting dates so he wouldn't stick out.

When he walked up, he fixed his tie and knocked on the door expecting a black dress but not expecting the black dress he got. His eyebrows lifted and his lips pressed together. The closest she'd ever get to him saying she looked beautiful.

Hearing Amelia's comment he snorted and put out his arm for her to take. "Playing with the peasants?" He asked her.

Amelia waved goodbye to Rita as condescendingly as possible before she took his arm and closed the door to her dorm room. Her fingers curled delicately around his elbow, her free hand holding her dress off the ground as they made it down the stairs. "If I had to listen to her try to brag about how she was bringing Amycus Carrow for one more second I was going to deck her. Who would brag about Amycus Carrow?" she asked, making a face as she let the dress move behind her while they walked.

"His sister would," Sirius said dryly. "But I'd love to see you punch someone with your manicured hand."

Amelia gagged. "Those two," she shook her head. "I don't know why they bother hiding it. Everyone knows it anyway. Their family would probably be thrilled about them taking the blood purity to a whole new level." She winced, holding onto him as they made their way down the moving staircase. "Gold Manicure. If I'm punching someone and putting it in jeopardy, there had better be a phenomenal reason and Skeeter is not worth it."

"Well neither of them is betrothed to anyone else so I think they're parents are quite excited about what they've created." Sirius grimaced before his smirk returned. "I'm glad you have your priorities clear, Bones."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "When you get twins you have to take the opportunity," she pointed out, settling her curls over one shoulder as she made their way to the stairs that led into the hall. "I always have my priorities in order, why do you reckon this dress doesn't have a back?" she smirked as they walked in together.

"I noticed what area it accented," Sirius said with a small smile. "Now I can spot your ass from across the room."

"Don't be modest, Sirius. You could pick my ass out of a lineup. You could identify it by touch alone," she said, her smile growing.

He sighed, opening the door for her. "That's true. But I feel like the world is not right if I haven't groped it at least twice a day to make sure it's still there."

She shook her head. "So lucky I don't mind you groping me. The masses couldn't handle you."

"Don't mind." Sirius scoffed, "If you woke up one day and I wasn't there to grab your ass you'd feel like something was missing, and that would be my hand on your ass." He lowered his arm to put his hand in its rightful place. "See?"

Amelia smirked as Sirius's hand glided down to her ass. "You are right. My world would be completely off its axis if you were not here to mark your territory in public," she said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is noted and a fallacy," Sirius informed her. "Dance or separate?" They wouldn't sit together. She had completely different friends than he did, but before he had to let go of his favorite thing, he wanted to know if he could hold it for a bit longer or come back for it later.

"Dance."

He grinned, taking her over to the dance floor, his hand taking hers as he began to waltz. Sirius didn't retain a lot from his pureblood heritage but dancing seemed to stick. He didn't hold her too tightly to him, nor did he spin her around a lot.

Only when he saw Avery eyeing them, did he scowl. "Slimy git."

Amelia slipped into his arms effortlessly, stepping in perfect time with him. It was something you just didn't forget. Being dragged to that many parties when she was younger had practically drilled it into her and she didn't mind when he was holding her in this capacity. She quirked an eyebrow when she heard him speak.

Avery didn't just look he walked up, stood next to them and eyed Amelia. "May I?" He asked extending his hand.  
Sirius glowered at him. "Are you high?"

"What Black? Are you going to banish her from me?" "She's not a child. She can make her own decisions."

Amelia pressed her lips together, squinting her eyes for a moment as she tried to figure out what Avery was playing here. "As much as I appreciate you incredibly creepy and ill-timed offer, I'm going to pass. This dress is vintage Valentino, I really don't want your date touching it," she said, pointing at his hand.

Sirius smirked down at her with a hint of pride. He then turned a cold eye to Avery, "See? Now go."

Avery didn't seem to want to leave and Sirius sighed. "Do you really want me to beat you in the middle of the hall?!"

"He'll go away," Amelia said with certainty as she looked over at the other boy, but still spoke to Sirius. "He knows he can't win and he doesn't want everyone to see him lose. He's going to make another comment, probably something about me so you'll punch him, then he's going to count on one of the teachers separating you two before you do any real damage so he can still tell his friends he would have gotten the better of you," she said before finally addressing Avery, "Right, Oliver?" she tilted her head to the side. "And if any of those punches resulted in even a drop of blood or a thread out of place on this dress, I would murder you both so save yourselves the trouble and go find someone desperate."

Sirius said, "You heard her," And glared at him till he walked away. "He needs a hobby. Like knitting or drowning."

"I could try to set him up with one of the mermaids in the lake. I like his odds," she said, returning her hand to his shoulder.

He nodded; his jaw still locked. She was right. Avery was baiting him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't come back. If he picked a fight early that meant he intended to finish it and that didn't necessarily mean they'd go straight for him. Last time he went for Amelia and he had a feeling that they'd try to do it again. She could handle herself, but that didn't mean he couldn't be aware of it ahead of time.

"I don't know who pissed in his cheerios this week, but the little man is fired up about something," she shook her head before looking back up at him again. "It's the backless dress isn't it?" she shook her head, "I knew it would have this effect on you, I didn't consider what it would do to the children."

"I kicked his ass when we were twelve in front of his friends and he's never let it go. So, he tried to come for a rematch and I just did it again. Now he just tries to find ways to fight with me. I keep telling him Snow White is looking for him to go to the mines, but he seems to think he can find a way to win." Sirius explained, before pulling her closer and dipping her, eyeing her. "You should know better, Bones. Not everyone can handle what your ass does."

"That's boring, I was really hoping he was hopelessly in love with me and this was all some play to get me. It's so much more interesting when things are about me," she said, laughing as he pulled her close. "It's a good thing you can handle it," she grinned, looking up at him.

"Oh, I can," Sirius said, his lips grazing her neck before he lifted her back up and spun her back into his arms. "What would you even do if he was hopelessly in love with you?" Sirius wondered aloud. "Get him to do all your errands for you?"

Amelia thought about that for a moment as she spun into his chest, moving her hands back to his. "I would milk it for all that it's worth because he's a terrible, terrible person and he deserves it. Oh, and I would run a betting ring about how long I could get him to hang in without showing any interest or touching him. I don't have an exact estimate, but I think I could keep him on the hook for at least three months. Easy."

"Three months without touching?" Sirius nodded approvingly. "I'm a little disappointed now... I would love to see that."

"He's a bloody idiot. I sit next to him in Arithmancy. The man can barely add. I don't know what business he possibly has in that class unless his father bought his way in. I don't know how he's going to find a job at the north pole when he can't do inventory on the toys," she shook her head.

He was rarely speechless, but after her response, he didn't really have anything to respond to that. So, he just laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Bones...You shouldn't be left alone with the general public."

"And unfortunately, it is that time. As always, it's been a pleasure, Black. I'll see you later. This dress has nearly fifty buttons and I'm so looking forward to hearing your frustration as you try to get me out of it later," she smirked, backing away from him before she walked away to find Alice.

"I hope you don't like that dress too much." He told her with a smirk, before walking over to sit next to Marlene and Peter. "Why do you two look so depressed?"

Peter groaned, "Marlene stepped all over my feet."

Marlene sighed loudly. "I already apologized for that...I'm just too tall for you."

Sirius looked over and saw James dancing with Lily and to his surprise Dorcas dancing with Remus. "He so owes me."

"She asked him to dance," Marlene said, "And he stuttered for three seconds before she just took his hand and they went...Do you want to dance?"

He shook his head. "I'm getting a drink; you guys want one?"

"Is it spiked?" Marlene asked.

Sirius gave her a look.

"Then yes."

It didn't take Amelia long to find Alice and Hestia near the other side of the room, Fabian and Gideon were chatting with Frank about something she didn't even pretend she was interested in. She stayed with them long enough to have a drink before trying to check on Henry who to his credit, waved her off before his date could see her. A swell of pride filled her before she turned to go back to the group.

Unfortunately, Avery had other plans. "What are you trying to do, embarrass yourself again?" she asked as he tried to pull her into a dance.

"What's the difference, Amelia? You've danced with everyone else here," he said, rather loudly.

"And I still won't sleep with you. I think that says more about you than it does about me?" she said rolling her eyes.

"I forgot you and the blood traitor are-" Her fist connected with his jaw before he could finish the sentence, shaking her hand out as he crumbled.

Sirius had his back turned when he heard Avery's voice, but the minute he heard Amelia's reply he twisted around to see her hit him. James, Remus, and Marlene rushed over with them in time to see Amelia round on him about making her break her nail.

He didn't move to stop her, Sirius just stood back with the widest smirk on his face. His eyes gleaming with pride before he nudged James and started applauding her. James joined him and soon the entire crowd was applauding her.

Amelia rubbed her hand with the one she hadn't punched Avery with, cracking all the knuckles to get the pain to stop. "The cost of this manicure was higher than your IQ, Avery. Your stupidity caused this, so trust me when I say you will be paying for it," she glared down at him. "Don't ever-" she stopped herself. "Don't ever look at me again," she said as Alice finally reached her. The brunette wrapped her hands around Amelia's shoulders before she moved to yell at him again and began to lead her away.

"Okay, we're going to get some ice and some alcohol and you are going to take a breath," Alice listed things off, leading her towards the refreshments.

Avery stood up and looked like he was about to attack her. "I wouldn't," Sirius said waving his wand.

"Hey, Sirius." Lily beamed, with a giddy expression. "You know why she hit him right?"

"Because he's a creep?" "Nope."

"Why?"

"He was already dragging her onto the dance floor but she didn't hit him or even get mad till he called you a blood traitor," Lily said, her arms curling around Sirius. "She defended your honor, Sirius."

Sirius snorted at her. "You are really enjoying this too much."

"She loveeeeeees you." Lily beamed as Avery's friends took him away from the center of the dance floor. "You two would have such angry children. Beautiful, but angry."

He peeled Lily off him and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go check on Mike Tyson."

"Awwwwww!" Lily called after him.

Alice led Amelia over to a small bench in the corner of the hall and got one of the house-elves to bring her a bag of ice before sitting down next to Amelia and wrapping her arms around shoulders. "Just take a breath," she told Amelia who was silent angry, something she'd never really seen before. "You have to calm down because I'm afraid you are going to kill him and then you'll go to Azkaban and I'll have to take care of Macbeth. You love MacBeth and I don't want to kill the cat. I'm not good at taking care of things. I'm not at all," Alice shook her head, running her hands up Amelia's shoulders as she pulled her close. "And you'll never be minister if you're in Azkaban. I can't visit you there. Do they even allow visitors?"

"Prewett, breathe." Sirius told her, "and you might want to release her a bit. Bones doesn't do well being swaddled."

Alice's blue eyes went wide. "I'm helping."

"Well, I've got it, so you can go back to the dance," Sirius told her kindly.

Amelia twitched as Alice wrapped her arms around her tighter. "You really aren't," she said, patting Alice's arm before peeling it off of her, "But I appreciate the effort."

"But I-" Alice stopped herself frowning, "Sirius, I don't think you can handle this," Alice said as she stood from the seat. "She's very angry. Very, very angry."

"It's fine, Alice," Amelia said before Alice gave her a look. "I promise not to murder Avery. Go have fun with your boyfriend," she told her genuinely before the brunette finally walked away from her.

Sirius sat down next to her and then started shaking with laughter. "You punched him." After a beat of hesitation, he leaned over and gently took the hand that was covered in ice. "How much do your nails cost?"

"He deserved it," she said, rolling her fingers out, before wincing slightly and putting the ice back on her knuckles. She let him take her hand, "I don't know. My crazy mother has a manicurist on staff at the house. She sent her to Hogsmeade to do them. I know she makes more than Aurors though so I'm going with that."

"Ah," Sirius noted, "So why did you hit him? He gets fresh?"

"My company is a gift, Sirius. He assumed he could just have it."

Sirius nodded, lips tucking back as he did. "I see. Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine," she said, letting out a breath.

He took out his wand and muttered a spell. "This will numb your hand. You punch as many people as I have, you learn those little spells." Then before it was a big deal, he kissed her hand and looked away from her.

Her shoulders relaxed when he did the numbing spell and took away the pain. "Survival of the fittest," she said before he kissed her hand. Her lips twitched but she didn't smile instead she leaned back against the bench. "Thank you," she said quietly, her hand still resting in his.

He nodded. For a moment they sat in perfect silence before he asked quietly, "Do you want to sit here, go back or we can go back to your dorm?"

"Dorm. We're going to make sure he didn't get any of the blood pouring from his nose on this dress. If he did, we're coming back down here and killing him, but you must find someone else to take care of my cat because Alice is going to crack under the pressures of part-time cat ownership,"

"You know, I think Lily has always wanted to own a cat if it comes down to that," Sirius told her standing up. "I like this plan."

"See, teamwork makes the world go around," she said, following his lead and standing up from the bench so the two of them could leave the hall together.

He held out his arm for her to take and said, "But I have some thoughts that I'd like to share once we get that dress off of you."

She took his arm. "That is a conversation I would love to have. There just so happens to be a spell for the buttons," she told him as they climbed the stairs out of the hall and walked towards Ravenclaw.

"Or...I could use my hands since we both know you don't wear clothes twice." Sirius said his hands slipping well below the back of her waist.

"Or we could not ruin the forty thousand galleon dress," she said as his hand gripped her ass, "but if you want to rip something and make yourself feel like a man, you can rip off what's underneath it."

Sirius said, "Would you rather I treated you like a delicate, breakable creature?" He smirked, "Because I can slowly take your things off and gently have sex with you. Wouldn't that be swell, Amelia?"

"Fine, but it better be forty thousand galleons worth of orgasms," she pushed the door open into the common room.

He didn't wait. Sirius grabbed her, lifted her into his arms and went up the stairs with her in them. "As you wish."

Then the minute he kicked open the door, he threw her down on the bed and lowered down on her. First, his lips on hers as he ripped a slit into the front so he could reach her core.

Amelia giggled as he swept her up, wrapping an arm around his neck as he climbed the stairs and made his way into her dorm room. She pressed her lips to his as he kissed her, wincing when she heard the material tear before letting it go and focusing on the fact that he'd literally torn through three layers of lace and tulle to get to her skin.

His teeth grazed down her skin and he hovered, his voice gravely as he told her, "Tonight, Bones you can have it as many times as you want." Sirius whispered against her collarbone, his fingers sinking deep inside of her, "Because I know why you really hurt your hand and I'm going to show you my appreciation." He said adding all three fingers and scissoring them inside of her. Then he rose, his eyes level with hers as he smirked, licking his bottom lip before keeping eye contact and gliding down her. Then he winked at her before lifting the dress so all she could hear was ripping and all she could feel was his hand and the tip of his tongue running down her.

It took a lot to render Amelia speechless, but the combination of his words against her skin and his fingers abruptly pressing into her was enough to garner silence, followed by a moan and an almost obedient nod as his fingers moved. Her eyes glued to him as he moved down until she could no longer see him, biting her lip as she felt his tongue.

He sucked her in and moved his tongue at the same speed he moved his hands. Instead of saying thank you he wrote it. Instead of telling her how hot she was, he buried his face in her and told her all the things he was going to do to her. "I'm going to fuck you from every angle as hard as you can take it. I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly Amelia Bones that you never find a reason to look at anyone else." Then he swirled his tongue around lightly, before switching to sharp and smirking at the sounds she was unable to contain. When she began to shake, his freehand, bent her knees for easier access before he went at her harder his hand relentlessly inside of her.

Amelia was writhing. Her hands clawing at the sheets, the pillows, anything she could get her hands on so she could grip something as he continued to push her. She honestly couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the next began, each rolling through her body. She tightened and rocked, her body trembling and quaking, clamoring to get closer to his touch or further from it whenever he is a particularly sensitive spot, though those were the ones that sent her spiraling into another finish.

"More?" He growled against her. "Or do you need a break?"

Amelia looked down at him, leaning upon her elbows, "Have I ever needed a break?" she asked. "As much as I enjoy sensory deprivation, the dress needs to go."

"I have to agree." Sirius took a second before he ripped it up so she was completely naked. "Now." His lips burned up her stomach before his hands went up and grabbed her now free breasts. "Where were we?"

She slipped the black lace down her arms and let the dress fall to the ground. Her hand buried in his hair as he began to kiss up her stomach, smirking as his hands grabbed her chest. "Shopping for a second home?" she asked as he turned his attention to them instead of his usual.

"I like them too. They're perky and more reactive than I would have expected." Sirius reasoned, rolling his thumbs along the sensitive skin. Then he pushed up and found her neck, "And I rather like it here too." He smirked against the mark he had already made.

She arched up into his hands when he rolled his thumbs over her nipples. "I like it there too," she said, tilting her head as he found his previous artwork. Her hands moved to his tie, pushing it through with her thumb before rapidly pushing the buttons through the holes so she could strip it off his shoulders.

He rolled up, his torso flexing as he let her push his shirt off. Sirius smirked down at her. Loving the look in her eyes as she did it.

Amelia bit her lip as her hands ran down his abs, a look of appreciation and lust crowding her features. Her knees rested on either side of him as she reached for his belt buckle, beginning to pull it open before moving onto his pants. "These need to be gone. I need you inside me," Amelia said, her eyes flickering up at him with just as much lust.

"You know," He said, pushing himself up to stand, before he took off his trousers and boxers, his eyes locked on hers. "You don't say that to me nearly enough." Sirius then dropped down, his arms extended and gripping the bedpost while he grabbed her legs and put them on either shoulder. Then he lowered down into her, with a vindictive look on his face as he slid inside of her.

Amelia watched him carefully, her eyes wandering everywhere as he pulled the pants off. "You don't give me nearly enough opportunities to say it," she quipped back as her legs rested on his shoulders. Her head tilted back when he pressed into her before she looked back up at him, locking eyes with him when she noticed the feral look in his eyes as he pushed deep inside her. She leaned up on her elbows so she could maintain eye contact.

"I don't give you enough opportunities?" Sirius said, reaching forward and gripping the back of the headboard. "I'll give you opportunities." He said, his gaze searing into her, as he grounded into her.

"No, you don't have sex with me nearly enough. We're still functioning members of society, you aren't doing your job," she teased as he reached forward and gripped the headboard. She pressed her hips into his as he ground against her. The moment he pressed into against her, she was silent, her lips parting as she looked up at him.

"Well," He panted pounding into her, the muscles in his chest contracting as the bed squeaked, "You're the one that wants to be Minister. I can do this six times a day every day."

She whimpered, biting her lip when the sound came out. If she was going to give up being minister for anything, it would be doing this with Sirius six times a day, but she didn't say anything. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, gripping them tightly as she tightened under him. "Sirius," she breathed out, "Keep going."

Sirius bucked into her, harder and hard and groaned when her fingers wrapped around his wrists. Keeping his eyes on her, he tilted back all the way and thrust forward madly, shoving up into her before she was crying out underneath him. He followed quickly the look on her face enough to push him over the edge.

Amelia arched, crying out for him as he pressed into her. Her eyes didn't leave his until he collapsed down onto her legs sliding off his shoulder and settled underneath him. She slowed her movements and looked around for a moment before she looked around, the smile spreading over her lips slowly, "This is Rita's bed."

The sound of his name coming out of her lips...just...killed him. Sirius smirked down at her. "I thought you'd like that." He slid out of her and dropped down next to her.

She laid there for a moment before rolling over and looking down at him. "I do. She's probably watching Amycus slow dance Alecto right now."

Sirius grimaced, "Thank you. I wanted that image. I really did."

She chuckled before sliding out of the bed and picking up the destroyed dress and walking it over to the trash. "Somewhere Valentino is crying," she said dramatically.

Sirius said, "My condolences," unashamedly, shrugging. He watched her walk away, longingly.

She looked back at him as he watched her, a smirk on her face when she saw him staring at her ass. She bit her lip, stopping to look back at him, "You are never going to be able to leave if you keep staring."

Sirius sighed and stood up, grabbing his clothes off the floor before pulling his boxers and trousers back on. Then he walked up and pulled her against him, his hands perfectly content on her bare ass. He looked down at her with a look that he wasn't entirely sure was just lust. "I always stare at you, Bones. You're just usually not looking." Then he smirked slapped her ass and walked out with one look back before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review!


	5. The Mighty Fall

_How the mighty fall_ _  
_ _The mighty fall_ _  
_ _The mighty fall_ _  
_ _Oh how the mighty fall in love_

* * *

Gryffindor was winning, which wasn't shocking but what was shocking was when they started to lose. Sirius was screaming at the Ravenclaw captain at the top of his lungs. "YOU ARE A FILTHY FUCKING CHEATER!"

It took Levi and Mary to pull him away, but his cheek was slashed and his rage was at an all-time high. "CHEATER!"

When he turned around, Mary was giving him a dirty look.

"Fine! Fine!" Sirius threw his hands up and took his position. "Proceed..."

He cut across the field and smacked a bludger as hard at the captain as he could manage, enjoying the look on his face when it hit him in the arm. "PRICK!"

It was one thing to hit one of their players, it was quite another for that player to be James. He wasn't letting that go. James was still not flying right and Ravenclaw had gained twenty points lead. He was not pleased, but when he saw Amelia sitting in the stands, he was thrown off. She never attended games, why was she there?

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs as the whistle was blown, "HE PUNCHED HER TO CATCH THE SNITCH! TELL ME YOU SAW THAT! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MISS THAT AS IT'S YOUR JOB!"

"Mr. Black," Madame Hooch glared at him, "I didn't see it happen therefore it counts."

"HOW DID YOU NOT SEE IT?! WERE YOU SNEEZING?! WAS SOMETHING IN BOTH OF YOUR EYES?!" Sirius roared as Marlene attempted to pull him away, "COME ON! THIS IS BULLSHIT! COMPLETE AND TOTAL BULLSHIT!"

Marlene nodded, gripping his arm more tightly, "Ah huh, bullshit. Let's go, Sirius. You need to walk it off."

Sirius stormed off into the locker room and stayed longer than anyone else to change. He was furious and he wasn't calming down.

Quidditch was never something Amelia had any interest in. She didn't like it when Edgar played it. She didn't like it when Henry played. She could count on one hand all the games she had been to, but for some reason when Alice told her that Ravenclaw was playing Gryffindor today, she got in the car. And now she was standing in the Ravenclaw stands, watching Sirius scream at people and she couldn't have possibly been happier she decided to come.

To be honest, she didn't understand how the game worked, but Alice kept informing her that they were winning.

Amelia couldn't help but smirk when she saw the argument. According to Alice, their team had won, but that really didn't matter.

"He looks really angry," Alice said as she started to stand up.

"Yes, he does," Amelia replied in a much different tone not pulling her eyes away from him.

Alice scoffed, "You two. How do you get anything else done?" she asked, shaking her head as she pulled Amelia down the stairs with her. She waited outside the Gryffindor locker room with Alice until Frank left.

"He's angry Amelia, you might want to let him calm down," Frank told her, wrapping his arm around Alice.

"Uh-huh," she said, ignoring him entirely and walking into the empty locker room.

Marlene was attempting to calm him down, but she was still standing in her underwear when Amelia entered the room. "We'll just beat Slytherin-"

"You are missing the point! They didn't get anything deducted when they went after James, who is in the Hospital Wing, Marlene! And then she just misses-"

"I'm not missing the..." Marlene sighed and threw her hands up before she yanked her clothes on. "You're going to be mad no matter what I say! I give up. You be mad!"

Sirius hadn't bothered putting on a shirt or pants. It seemed he was too mad to put on clothes. He shouted, "I WILL!" When he saw Amelia standing there he said, "Bones, your team cheated."

Amelia's brows knitted together as she stopped in the doorway when she saw the two of them fighting almost naked and she felt something twist in her stomach that she didn't quite understand. Either way, she ignored it. Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "They might have. I don't really understand how it works, I wasn't really paying attention, Alice dragged me. Am I interrupting?" she looked between the two of them, squinting before she turned on her heel not liking the tension in the room. "I'm gonna go."

Marlene shook her head. "No, I'm going. You stay." She added to Amelia, "He does this every time we lose," Before the tall blonde took off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Marlene and sat down on the bench. "...Sorry...Just...I'm not a fan of losing..." He gritted his teeth.

Amelia's eyes scrutinized the situation as Marlene walked out of the locker room and stood in her place without moving even after Marlene told her to stay. "I can relate. I don't like losing either," she said, leaning into the doorway.

Sirius was quiet for a few minutes before he looked over at her. "I shouldn't have yelled. It wasn't her fault...Why are you over there?"

Amelia leaned into the doorway. "Yeah, it was probably not a great move," she shook her head. "You should apologize. I've heard girls like that," she said, snapping back into her normal disposition. "You were mad, it was hot, I came to sleep with you," she shrugged her shoulders. "But James is in the hospital wing and you need to apologize to her so this is probably bad timing, I'm sure you can find me later."

He looked up, a wide smirk on his face. Sirius stood up and walked over her and said, "No. I'm a bit busy." Sirius looked down at her. "And I would much rather get back to you sleeping with me."

"Uh-huh," she said simply, looking up at him as he hovered over her.

He reached around to grab her like he always did and was about to kiss her when he saw the look on her face. "What? Why do you look like you are at the dentist?"

Amelia winced before looking up at him. "I'm a lot of things and I'm aware of what people think of me and I don't care, but the one thing I don't want to be is a homewrecker. And if there's something going on between you two, please don't make me be that person. Don't use me to make a point to her," she said, looking up at him.

He was offended, and his face showed it, but he didn't let go of her. "Bones, I don't think you are a horrible person. But as horrible as I am, I wouldn't use you to make another girl jealous. Marlene and I have never been together and we never will be so you're not a homewrecker." Sirius laughed at the idea, "There's nothing going on and if there was, I wouldn't be standing here with you."

"Fine," Amelia said, looking up at him. "Just admit Ravenclaw won fair and square and we'll be on our way." Her lips twitched into a smirk as the twist in her stomach released.

His eyes narrowed and his rage returned. His grip on her tightening. "Not if my life depended on it."

Her smirk grew as he pulled her into him roughly. "We just played better than you, it's okay to say it out loud. It might make you feel better."

"You just said you know nothing about Quidditch." He lifted her and pinned against the entrance wall.

"Yes, but anyone can see that Ravenclaw flew circles around you," she continued to antagonize him as he picked her up.

Sirius lifted her so she was eye level. "Oh? You could see that with your nose in the air that high?"

"Actually, I was a little busy staring at you and thinking about all the ways I was going to fuck you after the game," she countered.

He pushed her harder into the wall, his jaw locking as he let out a heated breath. Sirius gripped her ass, tugging down her knickers viciously. "Oh? Why don't you share with the class?" His hand reached down between them and slid across her slit, his gaze unyielding.

She hissed as his hand moved across the center of her body. "Well, I spent most of the first ten minutes thinking about sneaking under the bleachers, but then you started to get angry," she paused, biting her lip as he moved his fingers again, "All bets were off after that. Bent over the bench, pressed against this wall, in the shower..." she trailed off.

"We're doing all of that." He informed her, moving his hand faster against her clit. "I'm going to fuck you in all of those places if you can handle it." Sirius challenged her with a smirk.

She sucked in a breath and rocked against his hand. "Of course, I can handle it," she said, biting her lip as her legs tightened around him.

"We'll see about that," Sirius smirked, moving his hand faster and faster against her, and looking up at her as he moved her shirt open with his teeth.

"We will. Can you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as he began to move even faster. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her eyes closed, her shirt falling to the ground until she was just in her skirt and bra.

"I have enough rage to fuck you until the sunrises," Sirius said as-matter-of-factly, unbuttoning her shirt with one hand, while the other circled her mercilessly. His grey eyes stared at her as he lowered his lips to her breasts taunting her.

"Good. I expect you to use it." She cried out as she fell over the first edge.

Sirius watched her go over, with a look of lustful pride before he lowered her down to her feet. His hand pushed her blouse away and he unhooked her bra with one hand, while the other hooked into the front of her skirt, the last piece of clothing she was wearing. "You said something about being bent over a bench?"

Amelia held onto Sirius until she was planted squarely on her feet. She helped him with her skirt before letting it fall to the ground. She smirked, "Well I know how much you enjoy the view," she said turning away from him and walking towards the bench.

Sirius let out a low whistle at the sight of her walking away from him before he followed. His mouth went to her back, trailing down her spine, his hand sweeping between her thighs before going back to its natural place. Sirius dropped his boxers and kicked them aside. His lips worked down her back before his hands trailed down her front gripping her chest and skimming down her stomach before bending her over before entering her from behind.

Her smirk grew when she heard him whistle, pressing herself back against him when he came up behind her. He was bloody ridiculous but she greatly enjoyed Sirius's obsession with her ass. She let out a moan as pressed his lips to her back, pressing her hands against the bench and leaning over at his prompting. She arched back into him when he took her hips and pressed back into him with a satisfied groan.

Sirius's hands went to grip her upper thighs, to hold her steady, as he slammed down into her. His breaths grew heavy watching her arch herself back into him. Once she made a groan, he sank deeper and planted his stance wider wanting to make her make that noise again.

One of Amelia's hands gripped the edge of the bench. The other reached back and found its way it's way to Sirius's hip as he started moving harder. "Fuck," she hissed, her back arching further as he thrust into her harder. She thrust her hips back against his, rocking into him. Her hand moved from his hip to the back of his neck pulling him against her shoulder and neck before her hand went back to his hip, teetering close to the edge.

Once her nails dug into his hip, he bucked into her roughly and let out a groan lower than it should have been. Sirius was too focused on his hands gripping the skin of her upper thighs and the feeling of pushing himself so far inside of her that he couldn't imagine what it was like to not be. He didn't hear the door opening and he didn't see Lily walk up behind them just as Amelia came undone beneath him.

"Sirius? James sent me to. OH MY GOD! I-I'm so sorry!" Lily looked away but then she looked back, "I can't look away!"

Sirius finished Amelia off and closed his eyes, "Lily I'm fine. Leave before I lose my boner."

The harder he bucked his hips into hers the closer she came to her finish. He was doing everything in his power to make her explode and when she did, it wasn't quiet. Her back arched back further, almost painfully and her nails drew blood on his hip. "Oh god, Sirius," she breathed in pants, her legs threatening to buckle if he wasn't holding her up. The fear of being caught turned ignited her more and despite her best efforts to stay quiet for Lily's sake the gasps that came out of her through her bit lip were more desperate than anything she'd ever made before. Her legs trembled and she moved her other hand down to the bench an exhausted look on her face as she looked back at Lily. "Please go. Nothing personal, but please," she said almost pathetically through forced breaths.

He felt her orgasm twice against him and Sirius shouted, "Lily GO!" As his orgasm built and built to the point if she hadn't of left exactly that moment, she would have seen him cum too. Luckily, she did leave but that didn't stop Sirius from grunting out louder than he ever did.

Gasping, he held Amelia against him unable to separate. "Goddamn."

Amelia gasped for breath, panting as every part of her trembled under the force of what was hands down the most intense finish, or finishes, she'd ever had. If Sirius hadn't been holding her up, she would have crumbled to the bench, of that much she was certain. "I don't know what you did, but you better do that every goddamn time from now on," she said, "I need a minute, then we're hitting the showers and we're going to experiment until we figure that out." She finally found the strength to turn around a steadying hand gripping his shoulder.

Amelia paused when she heard a knock followed by Lily's voice. "I don't mean to interrupt again but can you explain that back thing to me or maybe to James later?" Amelia leaned into Sirius, muffling her laughter against his bare chest.

When Lily's voice sounded, Sirius's face scrunched up and he tucked his lips together. "I'll help you with that later, Lily," Sirius told her shaking his head at Amelia.

"Okay, sorry again." Lily apologized before leaving for good. "I... I'm at a loss for words." Sirius laughed.

Amelia curled into him with laughter as Lily left the locker room. "I don't know. I came and then she caught us and it happened again. I have no explanation. You can have all the time you need. Just...- thank you for your services," she said, letting go of him and laying down on the bench to catch her breath.

Sirius laid down next to her, his head an inch or so away from her. "The Sirius Black Orgasm Cooperation sends their thanks as well."

"You should incorporate that," she said, glancing back at him. "You'd make a killing."

He groaned, to reach back and grab her breasts, "There we go."

She laughed when he reached for her chest. "I'm not sure what you are doing, but it's not having it's intended effect." She pointed out. "I would not include this among your list of services."

"I think my clients would find this extremely comforting." He mentioned, squeezing her breasts lightly, hiding his laugh.

"Oh yes, the middle-aged housewives will be lining up for your breast groping abilities," she assured him.

"You can't tell me I'm not cougar bate, Bones. Remus's mum tries every time I come over."

"You are completely cougar-bait. I'm shocked you don't have a side business." She very carefully turned over on her stomach and looked down at him, "Is this why you always get O's in Transfigurations?"

He smirked, "Why do you think McGonagall always compliments my wand work?"

Amelia glanced down at his penis and then back up at his face, shrugging her shoulders. "She has a point."

He laughed at that, before informing her. "If I ever go into business you will have to be on the board of advisors."

"I'll be running it. Scheduling all of your appointments," she said, pushing herself up from the bench.

Sirius paused, a laugh in his throat. "Did you just volunteer to be my pimp?"

She grabbed her knickers, sliding into them as she looked over at him. "I did actually. I'd be the best pimp ever. I'd keep you off the powder and, in the cash," she assured him, her hands on her hips as she looked around for her bra.

"I'm going to get back to our future business dealings in a moment, but I don't know why you are bothering putting those back on," Sirius said rising to sit up.

"Because you haven't been able to move for the past ten minutes. I thought you needed some time," she said, looking down at him.

"It's been five," Sirius said standing up and walking over to the showers, "You are coming?"

"I'm sure I will be soon," she said, dropping the lace and following him.

Sirius grabbed her around the waist when she rounded the corner and pulled her into the showers. "That, we agree on, Bones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Review


	6. Runaway

_No one heard a single word you said_ _  
_ _They should have seen it in your eyes_ _  
_ _What was going around your head_

* * *

"You don't tell anyone," Amelia asked for Alice's assurance one more time as she mussed her fingers through her red curls to loosen them up one more time.

"That's kind of how an unbreakable vow works. You are ridiculous. It's a concert, you'll be fine. You've left the castle dozens of times. It will be fine," Alice assured her with a roll of her eyes. "Now I'm going to hang out with Frank. You stay safe, I don't want to help you raise Jon Bon Jovi's love child," she kissed Amelia's cheek before running out the door. Amelia smoothed down her black skirt and zipped up her boots before she grabbed her tickets and purse and walked over to Gryffindor.

"Sirius," she called out in a sing-song voice as she walked into the dorm room. "Get dressed, we're leaving," she said, holding up the tickets.

Sirius was half-asleep when Amelia walked in. He had been up half the night with Remus and had just woken from his nap. On his lap was a growing list of things to get James for Christmas, each more dangerous and humiliating than the next.

His eyebrows rose. "We are going. Where?"

Amelia jumped on the bed, uncharacteristically cheery as she flashed the tickets in front of his face. "Alice bailed to hang out with Frank and I'm not going alone so get it together, Black. Second row at the O2," she said.

"Wait," Sirius held up both hands, his eyes closing, "Wait one minute...I read Bon Jovi...DID I READ BON JOVI?!"

Amelia nodded with a rather large grin on her face. "Yes, but we have to go. We have to sneak to Hogsmeade before we can apparate and I don't want to be late," she told him.

He leaped off the bed, shoved on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and said, "Well, come on, BONES!"

She followed him out of the Gryffindor dorm. "Okay, I think James is on duty tonight so maybe we can slip past McGonagall and try to get across the courtyard."

"He is but I have an easier way," Sirius said flatly, taking out the Marauder's Map.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, looking over his shoulder at the map.

"We have to go this way." He led her to the third-floor corridor where the one-eyed witch statue was, then he whispered, "Dissendium," and without further explanation dropped down in the passage. "Drop down, Bones." He called from below.

"What are you doing? What are we doing?" She looked at him hesitantly when he told her to drop down, but ultimately she sat down on the edge and lowered herself down.

His arms caught her and he laughed at her questions as he lowered her down before getting out his wand for a light. "You wanted a quick way out of the castle."

She made a noise when he caught her by the waist. "If you murder me down here and steal my Bon Jovi tickets, I will come back and haunt you, she said, following him down the creepy tunnel. "Is that map how you always pop up where I am when you want something?" she asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered, tapping the map to turn it off, before addressing the other statement. "You'd be the worst ghost!"

"I would be the most annoying ghost ever," she said, crossing her arms as she walked down the tunnel behind him, "I would follow you around and every time you were about to get laid I would tell her how you murdered me in a tunnel for Bon Jovi tickets and no one ever found my body." She teased him.

"You would." Sirius snickered, "But you don't have to do that yet." He paused before walking up the steps and pushing open the trap door to Honeydukes. "See? Not going to leave your body in a tunnel."

She nodded, following him up the steps. "You are buying me chocolate for that. You could have told me where we were going instead of dragging me down the murder tunnel, you prat," she said, stepping into the small shop.

"What fun would that be?" Sirius smirked, going up the steps and sneaking into the store. He grabbed a few of his favorites and waited for her at the register.

Amelia grabbed a bag of chocolate and set it next to Sirius's items on the counter before adding on of the suckers at the register to the pile and waited for Sirius to pay for it.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her before paying for all the snacks and grabbing the bag. "You are so prissy." He said, "You're lucky I love Bon Jovi more than I find you ridiculous."

"You led me down a tunnel. A dark, tiny tunnel. Chocolate is the least you can do." She wrapped her hand around his arm and apparated to a small alley near the arena. She was practically giddy as they walked down the sidewalk towards the steps of the Arena, the tickets in hand.

He rolled his eyes. "If I was going to murder you, Amelia I would've done it already." When they apparated to the arena, he beamed. "I'm not going to lie. Today, you did good, Bones."

"I see your point," she agreed as they climbed the steps. "The stars do, on occasion, line up for me to do something right." She let the scanner scan over the tickets before they made their way down to the second row.

Sirius couldn't stop grinning. If it were any other girl, he would have hugged them, but since it was Amelia, he just nodded down at her approvingly. They sat for a moment before Sirius looked at her and said, "What do you want to drink?"

Amelia thought about it for a moment, trying to remember what the muggle drinks were. "Rum and Coke," she told him as she looked up at the stage right in front of them.

He nodded and rose. "If you meet Bon Jovi while I'm gone and don't hold him down until I get back...You can't be my pimp."

"Deal," she stuck her hand out to shake before he disappeared into the crowd.

After the opener finished, the sun was down and they both had enough alcohol to be tipsy but not drunk. They waited impatiently for him to come on stage. They began taking bets on what he was going to open with. "I think it's going to be Bad Medicine."

Amelia shook her head, sipping from her drink. "It's too big. They'll start with Runaway, I'm sure of it."

"How much are we betting?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"Head in class," she countered.

He shrugged and shook her hand. When the lights went down, and the music started they both groaned. Sirius shouted over the crowd, "I BET THEY WILL END ON LIVIN' ON A PRAYER. SAME STAKES."

She shook her head adamantly. "No. What else would they end on?" she asked, grinning as the music started. "SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'VE TO BLAME DARLING YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME," Amelia sang rocking on her heels as she looked up at the band.

Sirius shouted the lyrics and cheered when Jon walked by their part of the stage. He pointed her, "You promise me heaven, then put me through hell."

She laughed when he pointed at her, shrugging her shoulders and taking it, "I could do worse than being the subject of a Bon Jovi song," she said, leaning into his ear before she moved back to dance to the song, her arms above her head.

He sang with the band for most of the song, but towards the middle, he stooped and sang directly to her, "Paint your smile on your lips, Blood red nails on your fingertips, A school boy's dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."

Amelia giggled, settling down when the song ended before the next one ended. "I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease. It'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy, " she sang, making Sirius dance with her as her hips moved with the music, jumping around the area in front of her seat.

Sirius laughed and moved along with her. He found himself paying more attention to her than Bon Jovi, but he couldn't say he minded. Instead, he sang and danced along with her, even doing the white man lip bite at one point to make her laugh. Then, It's My Life, came on and Sirius got down to her level, "Bones, this is my second favorite song. I'm not responsible for my actions and I will deny them if you tell anyone." Then he proceeded to scream and jump as loudly as he could.

"Okay, Sirius," she told him as the next song came on and she sang with him, albeit not quite as loud, her hands up in the air with his.

Sirius let out a sigh of happiness as the next song started. A small smile came on his face, and around them, lighters were in the air as the singer requested. The guitar began, and it was softer than the others.

Amelia bit her lip as the next song started, her favorite. She knew immediately it was written all over her face and the look on Sirius's face told her he saw the general wateriness of her eyes. "Don't," she told him before he could tease her, "Just shut up and hold me."

Sirius obliged, but it wasn't until his arms wrapped around her that his pulse stilled. A smile was still on his face and he started swaying with her. He didn't understand what they were doing. Everything else just slipped over his head, but he was holding her, and swaying to a romantic song. He blamed the alcohol but he didn't...hate it. Instead, he even ...didn't mind it. Her ear was lip level, so he began to mumble the lyrics along with the song.

Amelia's hands rested on Sirius's arms when he wrapped them around her, rocking gently as he sang the words in her ear, her head resting against his shoulder. "If you don't know if you should stay. If you don't say what's on your mind. Baby just breathe there's nowhere else tonight we should be. You wanna make a memory," she sang along.

Sirius didn't take his arms off her until the song was over, and even then, he did so slowly. His throat tightened and he didn't know why. He didn't understand why when he looked at her...He just didn't understand, but he didn't worry about it. Instead, he just nudged her with a small smile and went back to the concert, attempting to push that feeling to the back of his mind.

She wasn't sure why, but Amelia couldn't help the tinge of sadness she felt when Sirius moved his arms from her. She took a long sip from her drink, putting it out of her mind as the band feigned finishing their set before coming back out for an encore. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the way Sirius's face lit up when Wanted Dead or Alive began.

Sirius finished his drink and started going crazy once his favorite song was on. To the point where he lifted Amelia in excitement, before putting her back down on the ground.

* * *

When the concert was over, he didn't want to go back. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he did know that he didn't want to stop feeling it yet. Sirius offered her his arm like he always did and they walked out of the venue together. "I owe Prewett a fruit basket."

Amelia laughed, gripping Sirius's shoulders as he lifted her. It was one of the best nights she could remember having in a while. One that didn't constantly remind her about graduation and the war and everything that was happening outside of Hogwarts. They just got to exist for a few hours and she didn't want it to end.

Amelia took Sirius's arm, sticking close and holding him tightly as they weaved through the crowds of people and headed out of the Arena. "I think she just wanted the room to herself so she and Frank could... cuddle? I don't know, Alice is like Disney Princess, I can't imagine her doing more than holding hands." She pulled him towards a little shop so she could grab a bottle of something. "I think I know a place. We can avoid the castle for a little while longer. Unless you want to go back?"

"Lead the way, Bones," Sirius told her not wanting to go back to the castle just yet either. He smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's all they've done. Frank never says anything when everyone else is talking about it. Either that or he's incredibly polite."

"I'm sure it's a combination of both. He's never fancied anyone but her. Even if they were, he would never say anything. She would murder him. She looks tiny and innocent, but she's terrifying. One of the scariest people I know," she said, pulling a bottle of Maker's Mark from the shelf and putting it on the counter to pay for it before she took Sirius's arm.

Sirius said, "You should have seen him when he was trying to work up the nerve to ask her out." A smile crossing his lips. "I've never seen him look so nervous."

"Not shocking. She keeps him in line," she said, making her way down the road with him toward the ministry. "He's going to propose at Christmas. I helped him pick out a ring a few weekends ago. He's terrified she's going to say no and he doesn't realize she figured it out about the same time he decided to do it," she laughed.

"It always sounds terrifying," He said openly, "Do you know how he's going to do it? James has been planning on marrying Lily since the moment he saw her. I think the moment he thinks she'll say yes he'll ask."

"It's marriage. I think it's supposed to be. If you aren't a little scared the. You aren't taking it seriously enough," she pointed out as she leaned back against the wall. "I do. I masterminded it," she said a proud smile on her face. "Alice is obsessed with Shakespeare and all of that. I pulled a few favors using my father's name and got him the Globe for an hour."

Sirius shrugged at that, but smiled, "Of course you planned it...I'm sure she'll like it."

"She will. She deserves it. I'm sure James will come up with something equally fitting for Lily, but if the time comes and he needs help, send him over. I'm surprisingly good at figuring things out," she said.

"That's the part he's good at." Sirius nodded, "But if he does, I'll send him along."

Amelia moved them to an alley a few blocks from the ministry. She pointed her wand at the fire escape behind the building and summoned it down. She tucked the bottle under her arm before beginning to climb the ladder very carefully in her heels.

When they went down the alley, Sirius pulled her closer until she showed him the ladder. She went first, not that he minded the view in the slightest. He waited for her to slip as she was wearing her usual stilt heels but he was impressed when she didn't.

"The ministry holds events in this building every so often," she told him once they got on the platform and began walking up the stairs. She took a seat, smoothing down her skirt before she started to peel the wax off the bottle. "A few times a year when they are posh. It's suffocating. I go up here when I can't take it anymore and no one every check." She started to unwrap the wax off the top of the bottle.

"I remember that party." Sirius nodded, "I just sat with Regulus until we could sneak out."

"Edgar loves the attention at events. He basks in it. Henry is usually hiding somewhere. He doesn't like the attention. When he was seven, he got stuck in the dumbwaiter," she shook her head, taking a drink from the bottle before offering it to him.

Sirius nodded, taking a large swig from the bottle, "I could see that. Your brother really enjoys being a Pureblood. Henry is in my house, isn't he?"

"He does. It's gross." She made a face. She nodded when he mentioned Henry. "Second year. I'm still shocked. He's nothing like Edgar, even less like me. I thought Hufflepuff."

Sirius took another sip before handing the bottle back to her. "I think I've seen him. It's either him or his friend that's always staring at Marlene." He laughed and added, "I remember one guy my cousin was set up with just wouldn't stop talking about it. He forgot she was a Pureblood and thought that him being a Pureblood was the only important factor. Sure, shocked the hell out of him when she left the family altogether for a Muggleborn..."

Amelia made a face when he said that it was Avery's cousin, "I understand completely," she said before letting him continue. "Good for her. You don't leave unless you are happy. It sounds like she was." Amelia was grateful her parents had never tried to pull the marriage card with her. They tried to set her up but never pushed hard enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know why people think it's impressive. You did nothing to earn your blood status. It's just how you're born. I've never understood the 'I'm a pureblood, I don't have to do anything with my life because of it' attitude. I've wanted to be minister since I was seven, I'd do anything for it and if it wasn't minister, I'd want something else. So many people expect me to just get married and be the minister's daughter forever." She shook her head. "Your cousin married a muggleborn?" she asked in surprise. "I think my father would either slaughter me or use the marriage as an opportunity to pretend he cares about equality."

She chuckled thinking about Henry, "But Henry's twelve... Weirdest age. It's all hormones. There's never any clean socks in the house during the summer," she shook her head, making a face.

Sirius laughed at the clean socks comment.

"Why are boys so weird? Just do it in the shower like us girls do. In what world does a sock seem like a good solution?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's not like we get a tutorial about it." Sirius said, "At eleven a sock sounds like a simpler clean up. I remember. Regulus was the worst with that..." His face shifted as he thought of his brother, but he swallowed it down and changed the subject. "Minister since you were seven, huh?"

"Yep. The first time I went to work with my father. A seven-year-old should not have been able to fathom what he really did, and I probably didn't yet. My parents kept thinking I would grow out of it, but the older I got and the more I learned about it all the more I wanted it and now I don't know how to consider doing anything else," she said before shaking her head and taking another drink from the bottle so she didn't keep talking. "I'm a control freak, why not control the whole wizarding world," she added offsetting the words she had just said.

Sirius watched her as she talked about being Minister. He pictured her at seven with that determined look on her face as she realized that was what she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing. "Makes sense."

"Plus, I wouldn't mind having a crack at trying to fix things." She set the bottle down between the two of them.

His eyes clothes and he said, "I can see it. You are bossing everyone around. Passing a bill, a day."

"Stepping over people in six-inch heels," she nodded. "That's the dream."

"Well." He mused, "You haven't plenty of practice."

"Mhmm," she yawned, "If I can climb a ladder and the moving staircases in stilettos, I'm pretty sure I can climb the ministry."

Sirius grinned at that. "That was a lovely image, Bones."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I do these things just to please you," she said sarcastically, closing her eyes.

He didn't notice he was falling asleep. Nor did he, the one time he woke in the middle of the night, think much of taking his jacket off and putting on her when he saw her shivering. Sirius had chosen drinking over thinking and it wasn't a new decision but it was for a new reason. It wasn't to ignore his past or to feel nothing, it was to stop himself from acknowledging just how much he was feeling.

* * *

Amelia was confused when she woke up. Cars honking and sirens weren't exactly common noises at Hogwarts and when she heard them, she begrudgingly opened her eyes and slowly realized what had happened. She pushed herself up from the place she had been curled up, her head resting on Sirius's stomach as she slumped against the wall.

Tugging the jacket around her shoulders to keep out the chill, she started to jostle him. "Sirius, we fell asleep, we have to go back to the castle," she said once he opened his eyes.

Sirius stayed asleep until he felt someone shaking him and saying his name. He opened one eye and saw it was Bones. He nodded, inhaling sharply, and swiping his face. "Alright."

Sirius was normally a morning person, but only if he got enough sleep. He'd managed to get only a few hours and his back felt like one giant knot from sleeping against the brick wall at such an awkward angle. Standing up, he helped her up automatically before following her back the way they came and eventually apparating to the edge of Hogsmeade. Silently they walked across the grounds, not touching or talking as they made their way back.

Amelia cracked her back and her neck once Sirius helped her up before following him back into the castle. She walked quietly beside them as they made their way into the great hall separating without a word once they walked in the door. She took a seat next to Alice who immediately opened her mouth to ask about her night but Amelia shook her head. "I'm here for coffee, then I'm going to hibernate," Amelia said, cutting Alice off as she poured a very large cup of black coffee into her cup.

Sirius dropped into the empty seat next to Mary, he cracked his neck and reached forward to grab some coffee. No one noticed him at first. Usually, he was loud and trying to coerce them into starting a prank early, but he had a bit of a hangover and wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You look awful," Lily mentioned, from across the table, before her eyes widened. She nudged, James, "Look who's wearing Sirius's leather jacket."

He didn't pay them any attention. Sirius just grabbed some toast, and rubbed his temples, as Lily ran around the table to sit next to him. Her green eyes wide, as she put her arms around him. "You were with Amelia all night...and she's wearing your jacket."

Simultaneously, Remus, Peter, and James gasped and pointed at Amelia. No one looked more shocked than Peter.

Lily, on the other hand, was beaming up at Sirius. "You loveeeeeee her."

Sirius sighed, "Lily, speak in a lower octave."

"Fine," She deepened her voice, "You loveeeee her."

"What did you two do?" James demanded.

Remus interjected, "You two left the castle, didn't you?"

"Why would you leave the castle?" Peter wanted to know. "All you two do is shag." Lily informed them, "It's because he loves her."

Sirius laughed at Lily, shaking his head at her. Then he began to eat and ignore his friends. It was too early for their nonsense. He didn't have the energy for this.

As soon as she finished the cup of coffee, she poured another and stood from the table, mug held closely in her hands as she stood from the Ravenclaw table and made her way towards the door. Normally she would not have stopped, but she caught something out of the corner of her eye and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. James, Peter, and Remus were all staring at her with their mouths hanging open and pointing. She raised an eyebrow before looking down at Sirius's jacket, still wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes widened a bit before she put her head down and walked out of the hall as quickly as possible.

"Sirius," Lily said, smiling brightly. "Just tell us. What was the romantic date you took her on?"

Sirius stayed perfectly silent, merely taking a large bite out of his eggs in response.

"Did you buy her flowers? Was there candlelight?" Lily's voice lowered, "Did you do that thing I saw you do?!"

"What thing?!" James exclaimed. "What did she see you do?!"

Sirius finished his coffee and grabbed a croissant, before taking Lily's hands off him and walking away from the table without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I am aware that Bon Jovi was not part of the seventies, but in fairness, I did say this was slightly AU in the description so I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Thanks again everyone! Please review!


	7. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There is a trigger warning for discussions of sexual assault and attempted sexual assault in this chapter.

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh_

Something wasn't right. One minute she was with Alice and Avery was bothering her, the next she was beginning to feel light-headed. Alice looked at her with concern, setting her hand on her arm and asking her.

"I'm okay, I'm just going to get some air. I didn't drink, I have to do rounds in an hour," Amelia assured her before stumbling out of the Ravenclaw common room and heading for one of the windows. She made it a few steps before leaning against the wall, her hand pressing against the cold stone, trying to use it to stay upright.

"Hey Amelia, you look like you could sit down," she heard Avery's voice behind her, his hand on her waist.

"Go away, I'm fine," she slurred, holding the wall.

"You don't look very fine, I think you should lay down," he tried to guide her.

"What did you do?" she whispered before hearing another set of footsteps coming towards them.

"Amelia are you okay?" she heard the last person she ever thought was standing there, Remus, ask her hesitantly.

"She's fine," Avery tried to say, but Amelia cut him off.

"Don't. I didn't- I didn't drink," she said, stumbling in her heels as she started to slide down the wall.

"She had a lot to drink; I'm just going to take her upstairs to her room so she can sleep it off. It's none of your business, half-breed," Avery hissed.

It didn't take much for Remus to put the pieces together. The word alone had his hand twitching at his side, but when he realized what he was trying to do, his hand connecting with his jaw.

"Okay, Amelia, I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" he asked before scooping the redhead up and making his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. She was completely unconscious by the time he walked into the common room, struggling to keep her head from lolling to the side.

* * *

Sirius leaned over, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Mr. Potter are you sure you want to make that move?"

James was sitting across from him, his hands gripping his hair as he said, "Quit baiting me, Sirius. I'm going to beat you this time."

"You say that every time...doesn't he Peter?" Peter nodded from the opposite couch, "He does."

"And you keep saying that, but it neeeeeever happens," Sirius said, his fingers flickering on the chess pieces.

The portrait hole opened and Sirius didn't look up. He knew it was Remus. "Did you steal some fire whiskey or did you just get the ..."

His voice trailed off, as his grey eyes glanced at Remus casually. The smirk fell off his face. His eyes traveled down to see who was in Remus's arms. In an instant, he was on his feet and standing in front of him.

"What. Happened." Remus frowned, "Avery."

The color from Sirius's face drained at his eyes grew dark. He slipped his arms underneath her, scooped her unconscious body into his arms. "Just unconscious?"

"Yeah, he just put something in her drink, he was..." Remus didn't finish the sentence when he saw the way Sirius's eyes flashed.

Sirius told them. "Dorm, now."

He tucked her into his chest and held her close. His blood was boiling. The next time he saw Avery he was going to rip his throat out. If Remus hadn't been there...

When they got up to the dorm, Sirius laid her down on his bed. He put pillows under her neck and draped a blanket over her before laying down next to her, pulling her into his side. He looked down at her, feeling his pulse rise as he thought of Avery touching her.

"What happened exactly."

Remus sat on the edge of the bed, sending James a look, "I was walking by. She was stumbling and she was trying to get away from him...but her eyes were glazed over and her speech was slurred. He told me she was fine and he was going to take her to her dorm. But she told me she didn't drink anything and he was mad when I tried to talk to her."

James's voice was low when he asked, "Where is he now?"

"Knocked out."

Sirius sent him a grateful look, before his fingers ran through her curls absentmindedly, not noticing her stirring. He didn't want to ask but he had to. "He was going to..."

"Yeah." Remus grimaced, "I think he did it and waited for her to react so he no one would help her."

Sirius's entire body tensed up and he held her tighter to him. He seethed, "I'm going to kill him."

"Sirius-" Peter began, but Sirius silenced him with a look.

"He. Touched. Her. He was going to violate her." Sirius snapped. "If you wouldn't have been there, he would have done it. I'm going to kill him. He deserves it."

James said, "Just breathe, mate. We won't let him get away with this."

"He won't," Sirius promised in a growl.

It took Amelia a few minutes to put everything together. Her memories were foggy at best, but she shuttered when the memory of Avery's hand on her back flashed across her mind. Ravenclaw party. Dizzy. Air. Avery. It was all she could force her mind to recall and the panic ran through her, icing her veins. It wasn't until she heard Sirius's voice that she made herself relax. She was fine, she was with him.

She listened to the four boys talk about what happened to her. Or what almost happened to her. The angrier Sirius got, the closer he held her and she didn't want him to let her go. Nor did she want to admit she didn't want him to let her go. She laid there for a moment in his protective embrace before she grasped at the fabric of his shirt.

He looked down when he felt her grab at his shirt. "Amelia," He said in a low voice, "You're safe. You're with me." Sirius did something he never intentionally did. He cradled her into him and he looked into her eyes, with a distinct look of concern. "Do you want me to get Alice?"

Amelia looked up at him slowly. Her body still feeling rather weak from whatever was slipped to her. She nodded, giving herself another few moments to curl into his chest, moments where she could blame the drug and not the fact that she was entirely freaked out by the entire situation. "No, I'm fine. Nothing happened, you don't have to bother her," she said, bracing herself to try to sit up, hoping she wouldn't be too dizzy.

"Bones." Sirius whispered to her, "I'll take you back in a bit, but if you leave now, I will go kill him. So, do me a favor and stay down for a bit. Then you can go back to your dorm and we can act like it never happened if you want."

Amelia nodded, her eyes still a bit glassy and her face hooded with exhaustion. "Okay, but only to keep you from going to Azkaban," she mumbled as she curled back into her spot on his chest, the spot he'd put her before she woke up. She laid her head on his chest, her eyes open as she looked across the room at the wall. She knew if she closed her eyes, she was going to picture it and she couldn't do that right now.

Sirius wasn't any good at comforting. With Lily, he'd just hug her and she'd kind of calm herself down, but whenever Mary or James cried, he'd wait for Lily to get there. He never knew how to do it. Regulus always just curled into him, but as Sirius was never comforted himself, he never knew what he was supposed to do. If he held her would that make it worse? Or would moving away make it worse? Should he talk to her? Or leave her alone?

He didn't know, but Amelia wasn't shy. If she had a problem. She'd say it. He just was glad she took the bait and stayed. The idea of letting her spend the night by herself and not having anyone around that knew...He didn't want that.

To her surprise, she relaxed into him. Her mind was still moving, but she could shut it off with the reminder that Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to her. That even if Avery was stupid enough to come up here, which she knew he wasn't, Sirius would protect her. They were going home tomorrow. She wouldn't have to think about it for two weeks. She could sleep in her own bed. She could pretend it didn't happen, but she did notice a tinge of sadness when she thought about two weeks without Sirius.

She finally closed her eyes, beginning to drift in and out of sleep, comforted by the weight of Sirius's arm around her back.

Sirius whispered to Remus, "Write Alice, tell her you saw her asleep in here so she won't worry." Then he kicked off his shoes and drew the curtains shut and when he thought she was asleep; his hand slowly ran down her back. He hoped she'd stay asleep. He didn't want her to leave in the middle of the night in the state she was in, but he went to sleep with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.


	8. Stay

**Chapter Eight:  
Stay**

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_ _  
__'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

The second Avery tried to talk to her, Amelia couldn't help herself. She was in a room full of people. New Year's Eve. Her father's friends and the first thing she did when Avery tried to speak to her was to knee him as hard as she could in the groin before he could even get the words out. When he went down, she started kicking him and she didn't stop. When Edgar walked over, she thought he would stop her, but he just told her to turn her foot do she didn't break any toes in her heels. It wasn't until her father made his way over to her in the small side room that he managed to wrap his arms around her and pull her away. He made a point to say they would talk about this later, but she knew they never would, and she was fine with it.

After that, she went back to the party, went through the motions, and escaped to her room a few minutes after midnight. She needed to put it out of her mind. She shut the door and slipped into her nightly routine of creams and serums. She needed normalcy, she needed something. She charmed the room to block out the noise from downstairs and slipped into bed, trying to let it go so she didn't have to dwell on why she did it. She just wanted to sleep, but a knock on her window pulled that thought from her mind. She looked over and saw Sirius clinging to her windowsill, sliding out of bed and moving over to unlock it, "Get in here before you fall," she said, pulling it open and moving aside to he could slip into the room.

"Did a dollhouse throw up in here?" Sirius asked as he pulled himself up from the windowsill, he'd just jumped up to grab.

"My mum decorated it for a Witch Weekly shoot when I was six and has refused to change it since. Trust me, it's not my taste," she told him, shaking her head. "What are you doing here? It's one a.m."

"We'll get to that," Sirius said, righting himself once he was inside, his face horrified. "And you never changed it? It's...pink, Bones."

"She likes it. It makes her happy. I'm only here for a few weeks a year, it's not worth the fight," she shook her head. "That and she told me no at every turn. I tried to change it a few times, it was always back to the way it was by the time I got back. She's a little crazy."

"I can see that," Sirius said, shaking his head, his hands in his pockets. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "I heard there was an incident at the Ministry party..." He'd been having the greatest time at his own New Years' Eve party. James had taken a marker and written all over everyone. Sirius was into his third drink and his second cartwheel when he'd heard the news. Someone from the Minister's New Years' Eve party eventually ended up the Potters and he was sober twenty minutes later, trying to figure out whether he should stay out of it. She wasn't his girlfriend. He had no obligation to her. And because it was Amelia, he thought she might prefer if he didn't come at all, but a half an hour later, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Amelia made a face when he mentioned the incident. "Avery tried to talk to me in front of a room full of people. He's in St. Mungos. Testicular trauma. Three bruised ribs." She said before looking up at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Testicular Trauma." An amused look brightened up his face for a moment, but then he looked at her. "Are...Are..." He laughed, "Are you alright?"

"Well he's so short, my knee was at the perfect height to get enough velocity to do damage, I didn't even have to pull him down into it," she said. "I'm fine. He was stupid enough to try to kiss me at midnight and I got to kick the shit out of him. It was the best New Years I've had in years."

Sirius held back a laugh. "That image is my favorite..." He looked at her, "But that's not what I asked you."

She sighed, hanging her head for a second, "I'm okay. I just really don't like him," she said before looking back up at him.

He came over and sat down next to her. "That has been made quite clear."

"Good, I'm glad the masses know," she said, watching as he sat down next to her. "How was your New Years? Was the hot kiss Peter or Remus? I'm never sure who gets you in these situations."

"Actually, I got to James before Lily could." Sirius smirked, "What about you? Who was your New Year's Kiss? You get a little fresh with Emma Vanity?"

"My mistake. I shouldn't have counted you out, I'm sure Lily was thrilled to get your sloppy seconds," she laughed. "Sadly no, she was making out with my brother actually. I did not get one, I escaped the party after the incident."

"Nah, Lily was already on him." Sirius admitted with a sigh, "And everyone hot enough was already taken." He lied with a shrug. "Last year I had James, and this year he just tossed me aside. What is the world coming to, Bones?"

Amelia fought a smile and nodded, "Lily puts up a good fight, I can see how that would be a problem. You just can't fight the draw of a redhead, Sirius. You can't blame James," she said, putting his hand on his arm seriously.

"Yes, I can!" Sirius feigned a frown, "He just...He doesn't love me like that. And I thought tonight we could go back, but we can't."

She patted his face awkwardly, "I'm so sorry. I know it seems like you can't make it through the night now, but there are plenty of fish in the sea and you will find that special boy. One who will make you forget all about James' betrayal."

Sirius looked up at her. "You think so, Bones?"

"It's always darkest before the dawn," she said, struggling to keep a serious face on and not laugh.

"So true," He told her wistfully, "So...What are you up to?"

"You know, waiting for boys to crawl in my window," she said, looking up at him. "I was sleeping."

"Well, lucky for you I had some spare time." He grinned at her before he stood up. He wanted to see if she was okay and she was. Staying any longer would probably outstay his welcome, so he awkwardly stood there. "Well...I guess I'll let you get back to it."

Amelia pulled back on the covers as she crawled underneath them, "Sirius, it's three o'clock in the morning, get in bed."

A smiled was on his face, but when he turned to face her a cool indifferent expression replaced it. "Are the sheets all frilly?" He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his shirt, "Because I don't know if I can deal with that," He took off his pants and lifted the comforter to get in.

"Egyptian Cotton," she corrected as he pulled his clothes off and climbed into bed with her. "You are just going to have to deal with the frills," she said, leaning into her pillow and yawning into her elbow.

"Fine," He reached over and felt around. "Where is it? Ahhh…" His hand went on her ass. "There we go."

Amelia laughed, pressing back into his hand as she closed her eyes, "Good night, Sirius."

He squeezed her ass and said, "Night, Bones."

Sirius let go of her and curled his arms around his pillow. It smelled like her, and for some reason that calmed him. He fell asleep hard and only woke up when he heard a door open.

He groaned and put his arm over his face to get away from the sunlight.

"Amelia, dear." He heard a voice say, and he froze when he realized the voice was not across the room but next to the bed.

Sirius lowered his arm squinting back and jumping when he saw the older woman shook her drink while she eyed him longingly. "Hmmm."

"Uh..." Sirius reached over and poked Amelia. Her mother stared at not just his face but every part of his body that was exposed for her gaze to reach. "Bones, wake up." Sirius shook her shoulder.

Amelia groaned, waving off Sirius's hand before she finally turned over and looked up at him then over at her mother. "Mum, what are you doing?" she asked, wincing when she saw the martini sloshing in her hand. She looked over Sirius at the clock, barely seven. She rolled her eyes.

"I just came to see if you were up," she said, her eyes not leaving Sirius.

"Okay, I was sleeping, but I'm awake now so you can go," she said, but her mum didn't budge. "Don't you have a nail appointment or something," she said grasping at straws before she pulled out the big guns. She sighed before looking over at the door. "Dad!"

"Why are you calling your father?!" Sirius hissed, dragging the sheet to his shoulders as the Minister of Magic entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Sirius was beyond horrified. He dove under the sheets and muttered, "I have to wake up. I have to wake up."

"Because he can get my mother out of here. I told you, she's crazy. Don't worry, he doesn't care, this happens all the time," she told him quietly before shaking her head. "Actually, that's a lie. It's never happened, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a virgin," she told him, unable to resist the urge to fuck with him. She looked up when her father walked in. She nodded her head towards the martini glass in her mother's hand before looking at her father, "Can you please deal with that?" she asked. Thankfully he obliged without many questions, closing the door behind them.

She picked the covers up from Sirius's face, "You are safe."

"I'm so uncomfortable right now. I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable in my entire life." Sirius said earnestly, his entire face pale as a ghost.

Amelia burst out laughing, hiding her face in a pillow as she saw how pale he was. "They don't care what I do, Sirius. You can unclench."

"I was just caught in bed by the Minister of Magic with his daughter." He shot her a look. "What...the hell...was that?!"

"Welcome to the Bones family. We look very put together in the papers, but we're a hilarious disaster behind closed doors," she said, looking down at him. "You could have been on top of me and he would have taken my mom and left. He doesn't care what I do unless it makes him look bad."

"I think my balls crawled back inside my body." He shivered before sighing and shaking his head. "At least my family is simple."

"I told you my mom is crazy and I'm sure we can get them back out again," she said, rolling over and straddling him, looking down at him. "I mean if we're going to get caught, we might as well do the thing you think they think we did."

His eyebrows lifted, "Your hot to crazy chart is pretty equal."

"What? They aren't coming back. I've never had sex in this bed. What better way to ring in the new year?" she asked, rocking her hips subtly.

Sirius threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine...Why not? If I'm going to die, this isn't the worst way...But you're going to have to grind harder than that."

She laughed, "You aren't going to die." She smirked when he said she'd have to go harder. "I didn't really plan on grinding anything," she said, crawling down and pulling down his boxers. She didn't waste time with foreplay or preamble. If she was apologizing, it wouldn't be verbal. Her mouth slid all the way down on him.

"OH HOLY..." Sirius gasped, clenching the sheets and gritting his teeth. If this was the way she was going to apologize, he wished she would always do something wrong. He arched his body back and groaned.

Amelia moved up slowly and smirked up at him before going back to work. After a few months, she knew exactly what he liked and how to combine it. Her tongue traced down the length of him before she slowly slid back down him, getting the extra inch before she started humming.

Sirius didn't look. He didn't want to see what she was doing and give her that satisfaction. His eyes just closed and he saw the image clearly without having to let her have anything. When she started humming, his teeth dug into his bottom lip deeper and deeper until he tasted blood.

Amelia took a moment to remove her sleeping shorts and knickers before she hovered over him, leaning down to kiss him. She couldn't help but notice the metallic taste in her mouth as soon as she kissed him. "So, you bit your lip so hard you drew blood and I made you do that," she said, the smirk growing over her lips as she looked down at him.

"Nope. Chapped lips. It's a horrible condition." He said firmly, his hands sliding under her nightgown.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you need to tell yourself," she said, letting out a moan as his hands touched her bare skin. Even the smallest contact setting her off after two weeks without anything from him. Her hand reached between them and took hold of him, guiding him into her.

Sirius bucked the instant she touched him and gasped when he slid her inside of her. It had been a decade and a half since he'd had sex or at least that's what it felt like. When he was all the way inside of her his eyes locked onto hers like she was the only thing in the world.

Amelia reached down for the edges of her nightgown, pulling it over her head and dropping it next to the bed without a second thought. If he was going to keep touching her like that, she would do whatever he told her to.

She moaned shamelessly as he slipped inside her, the moan high as she moved over him. Her eyes connected with his as her hands planted on his chest, anchoring herself as she began to rock her hips, pressing them down against his to increase the friction, another gasp rolling off her tongue.

He slipped his hands up and cupped her breasts, gripping them as she began to move against him. Sirius suppressed a groan but was extremely shocked when she did not. He enjoyed her reactions...More than he could ever explain but for a moment he worried she was faking it. Sirius grabbed her hands and stopped her. It killed him, but it would have been worse if he didn't address it. "Bones, you are never this loud. Why are you faking it?"

Amelia looked offended when he asked her. "I'm not faking anything," she said, looking down at him. "We're always within earshot of people at school. Your roommates, my roommates, whoever is hanging out outside of whatever closet or empty room we are in. I always hold back. I put a sound charm in this room a long time ago. No one can hear a thing," she explained

Sirius waited a beat, looking up at her in awe. "You are normally this loud?!" His jaw dropped, then he cupped her face, not romantically but possessively. He pulled her down and kissed her fiercely. When he released her, she was an inch away from him. "I think I got harder."

"When it's warranted," she said, slightly confused by his awe, but his hands cupped her face, pulling her down to him. She kissed him just as hard, taking his kisses as a cue that she could resume the movements of her hips. She rolled them against him, rising slightly before moving back down. She ground herself against him, her hips moving in a figure eight to keep him guessing as to what she was doing.

He grabbed her hips and moved her faster, leaning up to catch her breast in his mouth. He swirled his tongue against her, his hands reaching around and gripping her ass while looking up at her lustfully. She was going to cum in this position and then he was going to go to town on her. Sirius had a plan. He came once already, but it had been almost two weeks which meant she owed him 12 and he owed her 24. So, they had a lot of work to do.

Amelia's hips pressing down into his as he grabbed her and moved her even faster. He was doing everything he could possibly do to get her close and it was absolutely working. Her groans and cries became more frequent, getting higher as her hands gripped onto him, feeling the way he latched onto her as he aided her movements. Her clit against his hip bone proved to be her undoing, gasping as she finished.

"If that's just you..." Sirius mumbled, leaning up, and kissing her neck. His thumb ran across her clit and his lips went to her ear as he said, "Let's see how loud I can make you."

Sirius then grabbed her, slipped out of her and then he told her. "Hands-on the bedpost, Bones."

Amelia shuddered when he ran his thumb over her still overly sensitive clit, groaning when his lips connected with her neck. She needed the contact after two weeks without it and she was thrilled she wasn't going to have to wait until they got back to Hogwarts. She raised an eyebrow when he instructed her. "How? Which way?" she asked confused.

Sirius got up, fully naked and smirked. She was already on her knees, so he just took her hands and placed them on the bedpost. Then he climbed up behind her and swept a hand between her legs before nudging them apart. His lips were in her ear and he said roughly, "This way," as he entered her from behind.

Amelia adjusted quickly as Sirius placed her hands on the bedpost and something about the way he did it, told her to keep them there. She moved her legs apart for him, taking in a quick breath as he pushed into her, closing her eyes in that instant.

"You know how loud you were a minute ago?" he asked in a low growl his hands tracing up her legs slowly, then his lips grew even closer to her ear, "That was a warning round." Then he started. He didn't rush it this time because they were going to be going for a while and she needed to know that. His hands slid up her stomach to her chest, so she was curled back against him as his tongue worked into her neck.

"Lean against the headboard."

When she did, he started going harder. His hands went to her waist and he pressed down making her tight against him.

She shivered when he spoke into her ear, her back pressed against his chest. She needed him to keep talking like that. The gravel of his voice was killing her and the commanding tone was making it hard for her to focus on anything else. When he pushed her down against the headboard she braced, but the angle still through her off enough to draw a cry from her lips. "Hell," she mumbled, arching her hips into him. "Don't stop," she pleaded, crying out as he pulled her hips in at a different angle.

"I won't." He promised, thrusting into her harder and more rapidly. Sirius felt his own release coming but that wasn't his goal. He needed to hear her scream. Now that he knew it was possible, now that he knew he might be able to, he was going to do it. He needed something to think of in the nights till they went back and that sound was going to be it.

Sirius pushed her down further and moved one hand to start rubbing against her clit before he started drilling into her, fucking her relentlessly and without mercy. "Come on, Bones. Do it." He growled, in the lowest octave he possessed.

Her knuckles were white against the headboard as she held on, trying to stay in the exact position he had her in. He was pressed perfectly against every part of her and she could feel herself beginning to lose it. Her pants were louder, laced with moans and whimpers every time he hit something more sensitive than before. "Oh God, Sirius please," she whimpered before his hand reached around and began rubbing circles into her. "Fuck," she gasped as her orgasm built rapidly, her breath rising with each new sensation, rising higher and higher until she found her edge, screaming "Sirius," at the exact moment she contracted around him.

He came at the feeling of her contracting around him as his hips slammed down on hers. He came at the sound of her screaming out his name. Sirius groaned and gasped into her shoulder. His body tensing up all the way before uncoiling slowly. Sirius didn't move for a few seconds, kissing her shoulders lightly as he tried to regain his breathing. "Happy New Year, Bones."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!


	9. Whistle

**Chapter Nine  
Whistle**

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ _  
_ _Let me know_ _  
_ _Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_ _  
_ _And we start real slow_ _  
_ _You just put your lips together_ _  
_ _And you come real close?_

Amelia was not big on crawling in windows. She wasn't going to do it and she had no idea which room was ever Sirius's. Unfortunately, that presented a whole new set of problems. His leather jacket was tucked on her arm as she stood outside the front door, trying to figure out how she could get in when the front door opened. The look of shock on her face when she saw Mrs. Potter standing in front of her. "Hi, ummm Sirius left this at... Umm, my house? I just wanted to bring it back," she said more than prepared to hand it over and run.

"Oh, he's upstairs," Mrs. Potter said sweetly. "Come in, come in," she ushered Amelia inside before leading her to the staircase and up the stairs. "It's the second door on your left," she told her before disappearing into her own room. Amelia walked down the hall and pushed the door open to an empty room. She sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard as she waited for him to appear and when he did, he didn't disappoint. She raised an eyebrow, the smirk spreading across her lips as she watched him walk into the room in a towel.

Sirius was whistling when he waltzed back into his bedroom. His hand was on the towel, wrapped lightly around his waist. Steam was billowing behind him and he was about to get changed when he found a pleasant surprise on his bed.

"Well...well...well...You're a little late for my birthday, Bones." He smirked.

"Your birthday was two months ago, so I'd say so," she said, looking up at him. "You forgot your jacket. Mrs. Potter showed me up," she informed him. "You look like you knew I was coming. Did you know I was coming?" she asked, teasing him as she watched the point on his hips where the towel tucked in.

"I mean, I was picturing it in the shower but..." Sirius got onto the bed, crawled on top of her not bothering to remove the towel. "But the reality is much better." He started kissing down her neck.

Amelia grinned, trying to keep it from growing too large, as he admitted he was thinking about her in the shower. Resting her hands on his back as he crawled on top of her, she smirked as he started kissing her neck. "What exactly was I doing in the shower?"

"Oh, well," He trapped her under the covers and said, "Well, you were naked," Sirius murmured, "And I was inside of you."

One of her hands weaved into his hair, holding it loosely as he kissed her neck. "That's a good start," she said, squirming as he murmured against her neck. "I prefer when you are inside me to when you aren't," she said, trying to roll her hips against his.

"You know I thought that might be your preference." Sirius teased her rolling down the sheets to her stomach. "Hmm." One hand unbuttoned her dress while his lips worked down the now available skin. "I like this dress. I won't break this one." Sirius murmured into her skin, biting her occasionally, leaving little marks everywhere.

She let out a breathy moan, quiet, as he started unbuttoning her dress, leaning back against the pillows and letting him do it. She shifted against him impatiently, trying to get more contact from him as he teased her, moving down her stomach at a glacial speed, collecting her moans each time he left a mark.

Sirius's hands trailed down her, smirking when he heard her small noises. "You know," He spoke into her stomach, "Now that I know how loud you can get, I just enjoy your sound affects so much more." His tongue ran down her, tracing her stomach as his hands ran down her chest.

She shivered, arching up against his mouth as he spoke. She both loved and hated how easily he could get reactions from her. How much her body naturally responded to the things he did. It usually worked out so well for her, but the smug look on his face was always the cost. "Uh-huh," she said, tilting her head back against the pillows.

He loved how she never hid what she was feeling. If something he did was working, he'd see it on her face or her gasp from her mouth. Bit by bit he lowered the sheet until he just lifted the sheet and got under it. Sirius sucked up the lining of her leg. Not bothering to remove her dress, his rough hand slid up her other thigh, curving up to her knickers.

She let out a shaky breath as his lips moved to her inner thigh, her knees up just a bit so he could settle between them. She was frustrated by the covers blocking her view of what he was about to do, but she let it go as soon as she felt his fingers slide inside her, earning another moan.

Sirius grinned against her inner thigh, as his fingers settled into her. "There's a charm on the door." He informed her, kissing up the sensitive skin to her clit while he slowly worked his fingers into her.

She groaned even louder when he spoke against her, his words reverberating off her skin. Thankfully his words solved the concern currently working through her head. She could handle a lot of people seeing her in situations like this one, but Mrs. Potter was not one of them. Her own parents would have been preferable to Mrs. Potter.

The sheet was up to where her dress was opened, so she couldn't see what he was doing. He drew her back his fingers tracing the skin there before he started flicking his tongue along the tip of her clit. He rolled her into his mouth and hummed, 'You Give Love a Bad Name,' on her.

"Oh God," she rolled her hips up against him as he started moving against her more aggressively. Her eyes were closed, rocking into the motion of his tongue before she heard a knock on the door. James barely gave her enough time to pull the sheet up to her neck before walking in despite not having been invited.

"Oh, Amelia?" he said confused. "What are you- " he stopped himself, "Where is Sirius?"

"Oh Ummm," she stopped, not sure what to say as she tried not to react to what Sirius was doing.

"What do you want, James?" Sirius asked, his lips still on Amelia.

James's eyebrows lifted, "Uh...Lily wanted to know what time we're going to breakfast tomorrow..."

"We have to leave here by 9:20," Sirius answered, before licking Amelia.

Amelia pulled the pillow next to her over her face to shield James after a particularly telling look on her face. Not wanting it to happen again. And when he continued to have the conversation about it, she attempted to push him away, but he wasn't letting her have it.

"What?" Sirius asked Amelia, "It's not like he hasn't seen that face before." James cringed, moving to the doorway. "Actually, I haven't..."

Amelia shook her head from underneath the pillow. "He did, I didn't."

Sirius stopped and said, "Eyes shut James," Then he pulled away from Amelia and sat next to her with the sheets covering them both. His eyes narrowed at James.

"What do you mean?!"

James shrugged sheepishly. "I was 15..."

"I could do it at 14!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?! That's the whole point. If the girl doesn't cum, why bother?!"

Amelia laughed as he finally pulled away from her and sat down next to her. She settled the covers up under her arms and leaned back against the headboard next to him. She leaned in close to Sirius. "He was really twitchy," she said.

"I WAS A VIRGIN, OKAY?! I had no idea what I was doing! Do I need to send out a national apology?! I can't be good at everything, okay?!" James huffed before throwing his hands up and slamming the door behind him.

Amelia waited until James left the room before she tucked her head against Sirius's chest laughing. "I didn't know he was a virgin. He told me he wasn't," she snickered. It took her a minute to realize that the tides had turned and Sirius wasn't paying as much attention as he leaned against the headboard. She turned and straddled him in one fluid movement, resting her hands on the headboard on either side of him.

"He's only been with three girls." Sirius shrugged. "Damn it, Bones." Sirius groaned, his hands reaching forward and gripping her hips. "I was working."

"Oh, you are still going to work," she told him, grinding into him before she reached down and slid him into her, already more than ready from everything he'd done to her already. Her hands gripped the headboard on either side of his head, using it to move quickly.

"Fuck," He grunted as she moved faster than she normally could. He grasped her ass and he rocked her even faster. His lips sought out her neck, his hands gripping up her back tightly.

Amelia didn't waste time working herself up to something with him. She was already turned on; he had already had his mouth against her clit. She was already nearly to the point of no return when James walked in and stopped them, but now there was no reason not to continue at a pace fitting for her level of readiness. Her hands moved from the headboard to his shoulders as he took hold of her hips, her thrusts devolving into rocking and grinding in their desperateness as his hands dug into her lower back.

"If you don't move faster," He said into her throat, "I'm going to take over, and I won't stop." His hands pushed her against him, pulling her as far inside of him as humanly possible. Sirius lifted his hips into hers, his breathing jagged as he bit down on her shoulder.

Amelia cried out, loudly enough that she was thankful for the charm on the room when he pushed himself even deeper inside her. Her legs curled around his back, fitting herself to him as tightly as possible as she moved her hips as quickly as she could, aided by his hands on her hips. She gasped against his ear as her nails raked down his back with her finish.

He groaned when her nails clawed into him, and bucked into her before pressing her against him, his lips finding hers as he began to shake and pulse around and inside of her. Sirius gasped into her jaw; his eyes wide as he looked up into hers. "That was...That was faster."

She didn't make any effort to let go of him as they both shook, trying to find her breath as she looked down at him, her eyes not leaving his as they sat there. "It was," she agreed before leaning in and kissing him. Her arms moved to his neck as her lips moved against his.

Sirius grinned against her lips. Kissing her slowly and without any real purpose. He kissed her the way you kiss someone when you know you have time and you don't have to be anywhere. His hands held her tightly against him before he absentmindedly ran his fingers along the back of her shoulders.

Amelia's tongue traced his lazily, twisting with it slowly. She wasn't in a rush. She didn't do any of the things she normally did when she was kissing someone. No rolling of her hips or pressing of her body. She was already as close to him as she could get and it didn't matter, she still shivered when he ran his fingers over her back.

Sirius didn't pull away. He used to. He would have slapped her ass, pulled out of her and smirked at her.

But he didn't.

His eyes were closed, and he wasn't fucking her. Besides his lips and his hands, nothing else was moving. He just waited for her to get tired and pull away because this time he wasn't going to.

Amelia's hand curled around the back of his neck, lingering close, her breath against his lips as she kissed him slowly. Sucking gently on his bottom lip, she pulled away, dragging it with her for a moment before she let him go.

Her eyes on him for a moment, staring down at him with kiss swollen lips. She started to get up off him, knowing that she should probably go home, but not really wanting to. She had her trunk in her back, there was no reason for her to go.

He watched her get up and frowned at her back. Sirius kept his tone light as he rose to pull on some boxers. "Did you pack already?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "It's all in my bag, undetectable extension charm," she said, pointing at her purse. "I wasn't sure if I'd fall asleep or not," she admitted, holding her dress in her hands, but making no effort to put it on.

Sirius paused, and a small look of recognition formed on his face. He walked over and grabbed her arm. "Then what's the point in leaving?"

She turned back towards her when he took her arm. "You make a very good point," she said, pulling him back over to the bed. "I need a shirt,"

He pointed at the closet.

She walked into his closet and took the first shirt she found a t-shirt and pulled it over her head, smirking when she saw the band on the front. "I have a reputation to uphold," she told him as she pulled her mussed red curls from the collar and crawled into bed.

"That is the only thing you ever sleep in." Sirius snorted, "I have to pack in the morning." He swiped his face before he reached over and grabbed her ass. "This works for me."

"Your Bon Jovi shirt? Yes, this is the only thing I sleep in from now on," she teased as he grabbed her ass and pulled her in.

A large grin spread across his lips and pulled the covers up. He considered moving his arm but as sleep grabbed him, he didn't bother. When they woke, they'd be on opposite sides of the bed anyway. He didn't see what the difference would be.

Amelia didn't think about their positioning when she fell asleep. She never really bothered with it, they both moved in their sleep. It really didn't matter; she fell asleep before she could give it much thought.

When she woke up, however, the door opened, the light invading her sleep. She was half on Sirius's chest, his arm still curled around her, hand resting on her ass, keeping her close.

"Sirius it's time-" Lily's voice carried through the room, she stopped herself when she saw the redhead laying on him. "Oh, Amelia's here," she jumped on the bed. "You spent the night?" she asked, her eyes widening as the smile spread over her lips, "It's time to get ready," she told them both, staring at them like they were woodland creatures instead of moving off the bed.

He glanced over at the clock. His alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another ten minutes. Sirius grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. "I need ten minutes, Lily. Give me ten minutes."

Lily sighed, "Fineeeee." But she beamed at the sight of Amelia on Sirius's chest. "I'll see you both downstairs in ten minutes!"

Amelia watched as Lily left the room before running her hand over her face to wipe away the sleep. She sat up, rolling her back and stretching her arms up, the edge of her t-shirt skimming her stomach as she did so.

Sirius spoke from beneath the pillow. "Okay, I have to shower and pack... Can you get off in five minutes?"

"Or we can go in the shower and save time and water," she suggested, pulling the t-shirt over her head and stepping off the bed to walk into his bathroom, turning on the water.

Sirius leaped off the bed and shut the bathroom door. He stepped into the shower, picked her up and didn't waste time easing her legs to his shoulders. He slipped inside of her, sighing when he went all the way inside. Instead of smirking, he smiled, "That's better." Then he proceeded to fuck her as fast he could in his half-awake state.

Amelia yelped as he lifted her up, gasping as he pressed into her. He wasn't slow or easy or any of the things that she expected in their half-asleep states. It didn't take her five minutes or even four. The angle he was thrusting at and the speed at which he was pressing into her had her gasping at clutching at him two and a half minutes after he pressed into her. It didn't last long though. A bang on the door cut off them both, halting Sirius's movements and ending her orgasm before it reached his full potential.

"Come on! We have to go," James yelled through the door as Amelia's jaw locked.

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius seethed, before shouting, "WE DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE FOR A FUCKING HALF AN HOUR!" He noticed Amelia's orgasm, though present was not necessarily accounted for. "Fuckkkkkk!"

Amelia huffed, her jaw ticking as he yelled. She gripped him when he stopped, very carefully taking her legs off his shoulders. "We'll pretend this didn't happen and do it over on the train," she told him, finishing up the actual shower portion of the shower before grabbing a towel and walking into his room to get dressed.

He sighed and nodded bitterly. "This isn't over..."

He didn't watch her shower nor did he watch her change. Sirius didn't need to get any more aroused than he already was. With a sigh, he packed up all his things, grabbed his luggage and when he saw hers grabbed it too. Normally he was fine in the morning, but it was taking everything in him not to yell at Lily and James.

"Oh good. We can go early." James said as they walked in.

Sirius sent him a hateful look. "I have an alarm. If you do that shit again, I will break your broom."

"Sorry!" James sighed, "I just don't want to miss the train."

Sirius scoffed and threw the trunks in the car before getting in the back seat with Lily and Amelia.

Amelia pulled her trunk out of her bag and pulled out a dress that fitted to her until the hips and then flared out a bit and a pair of heels. She opted out of underwear, not wanting to risk them getting torn or lost or left on the train when Sirius got to her and she knew he would. She was surprised when he grabbed her trunk, but she didn't argue, just hung her purse over her shoulder and followed him down the stairs and into the back seat between Lily and Sirius.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sirius sat on the other side of Amelia, away from James and Lily. He ordered a coffee and a great deal of food. Not bothering to speak to anyone.

Lily turned to Amelia, "I'm so glad you're coming with us! I'm sorry if I interrupted this morning. Usually, he sleeps alone so I didn't think about it."

Sirius sighed loudly, shook his head at Lily and sipped his coffee bitterly.

Amelia cupped her coffee cup like it held the answers to life, her legs crossed as she drank the hot liquid, praying it kicked in before anyone tried to interact with her. "It's okay, Lily," Amelia said sincerely. "James needs to learn how to tell time though," she muttered into her coffee cup low enough that no one heard her.

"I'm sorry!" James said, "I just didn't know if you two would be on time..."

Lily nodded, "I can understand why. You should see them...Well maybe you shouldn't but...they work well together."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Lily, what did you get for Christmas?" "Why?"

"Because I want to talk about anything else."

Amelia just shook her head and took another sip of her coffee. "Have I ever been late for anything?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes before looking down at her cup and staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world when Lily started talking about the time she walked in on them. She pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning against the table before the food came.

"What are you taking this semester, Amelia?" Lily asked.

"Astronomy, Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, History of Magic, Defense, Arithmancy, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes," she said, taking a bite from the pancakes in front of her.

"I love Alchemy, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Ancient Runes!" Lily informed her. Sirius laughed at her once his coffee set in. "Why am I not surprised?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Time turner," she said simply.

Sirius eyed her, "You would."

Lily said, "So, when was your first date?" He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You two...Your first date..." Lily said pointing at Sirius and Amelia. "You are dating... I'm asking because I want to know if I'm right."

"I'm just making sure I have time for everything. You wouldn't want me to not have time for things, would you Sirius?" she asked, looking over at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We aren't dating," Amelia said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are you sleeping with other people?" Lily asked.

"Why does that-"

"You aren't answering the question," Lily pointed out innocently. "No," Amelia answered before taking another bite of her pancakes.

Sirius snorted at what Amelia said. He stiffened when Lily's questions started and he just stayed perfectly quiet. If he stayed quiet, she would stop talking. She would move on to something else.

"Sirius?" Lily prompted. "Your turn."

"Lily, why are you so obsessed with this? Just move on." James asked though he was listening intently.

"Because. I think it would be nice to understand what's happening." Lily told him before staring at Sirius. "Sirius?"

"I don't know why you keep asking," Sirius said. "Because you aren't answering."

He sighed and he said sharply, "Because you know the answer. So, move on. Or I will bring up something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Sirius said shooting James a look.

James cleared his throat and said, "Uh...Amelia, what's your favorite meal of the day?"

"It's just a yes or no question," Lily said before Amelia shook her head and tried to change the subject.

"Breakfast," Amelia answered James' question, trying to change things as she shifted awkwardly behind her coffee cup. "What time are we leaving for the train? We should probably settle up."

"No. Alright?" Sirius told Lily, after a few moments of awkward silence. "I'm not with anyone else."

"Okay." Lily nodded, and moved on as promised, "We are leaving in fifteen minutes. I love breakfast too! Amelia waffles or pancakes?"

Amelia swallowed the rest of her coffee in one gulp before looking down at her plate, "Pancakes, always pancakes. The more syrup and strawberries the better. Waffles are disgusting," she said, making a face as she moved away from the subject as quickly as possible. She couldn't deal with Lily asking any more questions. She didn't want to talk about it.

Sirius was thankful that they didn't stay much longer. When they got back into the car he whispered to Amelia, "I'm sorry about her...She can be...pushy."

"It's fine. Girls like Lily like boxes," Amelia said, slipping into the seat next to him before Lily got in as well. "Just focus on what we're doing on the train, we're going to redo this morning."

He nodded; his jaw still tight. His eyes were trained forward until they got to the platform. He put her trunk on his and walked through the platform. Until Mrs. Potter pulled him into a hug he didn't soften.

She patted him on the back. "You be good alright." Mrs. Potter held out her arms to Amelia, "Come on, Amelia. You're getting one too."

Amelia smiled and gave Mrs. Potter a hug before they separated from them. She followed Sirius onto the train, letting James and Lily go first before them. Once they got on, she stopped him, letting Lily and James get far enough in front of them that they wouldn't notice as she nodded towards the empty train compartment, waiting for him to go inside before she shut the door behind them, pulling down all of the shades.

Sirius was seething. His morning just kept getting worse and worse and more than that he worried it would make things more uncomfortable with Amelia. He could handle Lily's questions and bothering him to wake up. He couldn't handle everyone's constant need to interrupt his life. Why didn't any of them understand boundaries? He never just walked into James's room without knocking. Apparently, manners were not a universal thing and were the only he learned that everyone else must have missed.

He picked up her trunk and put it on the rack before putting his own up there and letting out a low sigh. "I should have sent you home. If I had known they were going to do that...I would have."

"I know, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I made my own decision to stay, but if you want me to leave next time, just tell me to leave. Even if it's just to avoid Lily's questioning," she assured him as he shoved their trunks up onto the rack. "But now," she said, walking over to him and putting her hands on his shoulder and putting him down on the seat. "We're alone, I'm not wearing any knickers and it shouldn't take us long to get back to where we were," she said, straddling him in the seat.

"You weren't the problem." Sirius stated firmly, but his eyebrows lifted, "You're not...?"

He slipped his hand up her skirt as she straddled him and let out a groan of approval. For the first time, ever he asked something of her. "Bones, fuck me."

"Gladly," Amelia said, pulling the dress over her head and smirking down at him when she saw the look of recognition that it was everything under the dress she'd forgone. Her hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and peeling it off his shoulder. Her lips went to his, kissing him needfully, still working on his pants so she could push them all the way down. She didn't waste time. She knew him well enough to know that he didn't need any foreplay right now, he needed to be inside her and he needed it now. So, did she. She lined him up before sinking down on him and rolling her hips into his rapidly, a moan leaving her lips the instant she made contact. "Better?" she asked breathily.

He didn't answer with words, he grasped her face and pulled her lips down on his roughly. His other arm wrapped around her pulled her closer to him. He only let her go for a minute before he rose to his feet and put her against the window panel. "I owe you three." He informed her before his lips went back to hers like a solider going away from war. He went inside of her not quickly but deeply. Sirius was going to make up everything that happened. Not with words but with this.

When he pulled her down, she didn't resist? Her lips latched onto his without hesitation. Kissing him firmly and twisting her tongue with his. "Mhmm," she mumbled against his lips in between kisses. "You can have as many as you want," she replied before tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. She smirked against him, feeling the cold glass against her back and arching against him. She gripped his hair as she held him against her, kissing him deeply. Too deeply to notice the door opening.

"Do you two ever actually get off each other?" Marlene asked as she stood outside the door with Lily, James, Peter, Remus, and Alice. "Did you grow an extra mouth somewhere else to breathe?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Sirius?" James added, "You disappeared earlier."

Amelia turned bright red, both with anger and a suffocating sense of embarrassment she wasn't used to feeling as she leaned her head down behind Sirius.

"THAT'S IT." He took reached over handed her his jacket to cover up before he pulled out of her, put himself away, put her down and spun on them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Alice jumped, "I...I was looking for Amelia."

"WELL, SHE'S HERE WITH ME. SO LEAVE." Then he rounded on his friends. "I'm done with this game you all seem to be playing...Let's see how hard we can cockblock Sirius before he slaughters everyone IS OVER. If ANY OF YOU interrupt us again, I will make it my life's mission to make sure NONE OF YOU GET OFF AGAIN."

Sirius pointed at James, "You are going to knock from now on." He pointed at Lily,

"You are not allowed to ask ANYTHING about what we do. It's none of your fucking business." He pointed at Marlene,

"Why should I keep my hands off her? She's twice as hot as you will ever be." He spat, "Am I being mean?! GOOD! Maybe all of you will FUCK OFF! And learn not to constantly be inserting yourselves in my LIFE! NOW GO! AND I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU COME BACK, I WILL BLAST THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!"

"I'm a person. She is a person. And the fact that you didn't leave immediately is disgusting. What is wrong with you?! You see two people fucking and you just stand and stare at them?! ALL OF YOU OWE US A FUCKING APOLOGY! And I swear..." His eyes closed as his jaw ticked, "IF ALL OF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN. I WILL NOT BE FRIENDS WITH ANY OF YOU. APOLOGIZE TO HER. AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

Amelia curled her legs underneath her as she sat in the corner of the seat, Sirius's jacket hiding her from the number of eyes standing on the side of the compartment. She shot Alice a knowing look. One that meant I'll talk to you later before the brunette walked away, assumedly to go find Frank, but Amelia didn't really care where she went. She wanted all of them to go away and she hated that they managed to make her feel embarrassed or like she was doing something wrong for being there or taking him away from them.

Amelia bit down on her bottom lip, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. She refused to feel this way, absolutely refused. She would not get upset over this. She was used to this. So, with much effort she swallowed it back, her eyes never leaving the ground as she listened to him yell at them.

Marlene scoffed before walking away and Peter followed her. She didn't look up when she heard Remus, James, and Lily speak their own apologies before walking away followed by the sound of Sirius slamming the compartment door behind them, but she still didn't lookup.

"If you want to leave..." Sirius said, sitting down next to her. "I'll understand...What they did..." He couldn't look at her.

"I'm fine. I don't really want to go out there," Amelia said flatly. "Your friends think I'm the school whore and you are going to get your fill and move on eventually anyway, why they would think standing there with you inside me would bother me?" She took a minute and ran her hand over her face. "I'm fine," she repeated. "We'll just figure out how to lock the door and we can stop messing around in your room because they clearly don't want me there, but we were in the middle of something so why don't we get back to that."

Sirius was horrified.

For a moment he let the silence filled before he cleared his throat and said. "You don't have to go anywhere. I just...I don't want to make this any harder on you."

He looked away and said, "You're not a whore...James and Lily know that and Remus said that the other day. The way they just treated you..." Sirius clenched up his fist-shaking. "It's not okay. You're not a whore. We don't have to have sex in my room. We don't have to have sex ever if you don't want to...You're not just something to be fucked."

She steeled herself before looking up at him, already cringing when she saw the sympathy on his face. "I'm fine. You don't have to try to make it easier for me. I will be fine." She said, "I don't want to stop doing this," she said, leaving the embodied statement out for Sirius to interpret anyway he wished if she didn't have to say the words.

"We won't." He said simply before he smiled at her. "You look good in my jacket."

"I do look pretty great in it," she said, her lips tearing into a grin as she looked up at him. "We already established this a while ago though. You always leave it with me, it's because you know I look great in it," she teased.

"Not as good as me," He feigned a sigh, "But if I had to leave it anywhere..."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. I know that the knowledge that something looks better on me than you is earth-shattering for you, but you are just going to have to accept it," she said, looking over at him as she relaxed against the seat.

He reached over and yanked her onto his lap, straightening his jacket he shrugged. "I don't know...I'll give you my shirt. That you look better in but I think we look pretty even in this." Sirius made sure she was covered but his hands went to her shoulders, rubbing them.

"Okay, I will give you that," she said, her legs settling on either side of him, closing her eyes as his hands moved to her shoulders.

He looked up at her and hesitated before he leaned up and kissed her.

Amelia leaned into his touch as his fingers worked over her shoulders, pretending not to be sad when he stopped. But when his lips connected with hers, it took her a moment to react out of sheer surprise. Her lips moved against his slowly, one of her hands coming up so cup the side of his neck.

He kissed her for a moment, without thinking about it. Sirius didn't think about how he never just kissed her or how he wasn't even using his tongue. Because...it wasn't sexual. It was...a kiss. And that was something he did that he refused to put any thought into it. He was doing it and... there was nothing more to it.

She let him pull her closer, his bottom lip sucked between her lips. Her other arm, slipped lazily around his neck, tracing over his shoulder as she did so.

When he pulled away, he looked at her for a moment, a soft glance before he said. "So, you really weren't wearing underwear all day?"

Amelia's smirk grew as he pulled away from her. "Nope. We were interrupted so aggressively earlier, I was trying to streamline the process," she bit the corner of her lip, setting his jacket down on the seat next to them. "Still not."

"Now I owe you four," Sirius told her. "Where do you want it?"

Amelia thought about it for a minute, trying to decide what she wanted the most from him. "Wall first, we'll come back to this," she said, her arm wrapping around his neck and preparing to be lifted. "We have plenty of time, we're not leaving the compartment until we get to Hogwarts. I want them to feel as guilty as humanly possible for interrupting. We won't see them until the feast," she said, firmly as her eyes met hers. "Now I barely came this morning and we've been interrupted twice since then so please proceed and make me forget about how terrible this morning was."

"No, we're not leaving this compartment." Sirius said simply, "And it's okay. I'm going to fix that."

Sirius took out his wand and but a barrier spell on the door. Then he took the collars of the jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. He stood up with her in his arms, yanked the blinds down and put her against the door. He unzipped his pants, shifted so her legs were on his shoulders and then entered her.

"Finally," He sighed, his lips lightly brushing against her neck before he started to move.

He put everything into it. He didn't just go fast he started speeding up gradually. Neither of them had really gotten off all day and he wasn't going to rush it this time. Sirius switched angles and hiked her up higher. For the first time, he felt his own release coming before he knew hers was on the way so he started jack rabbiting her against the wall. Diving in and out of her rapidly and without release, until she was screaming as he panted into her neck.

Amelia's fingers laced behind his neck as he carried her over to the door. Her legs settled on his shoulders, folding in half as he pressed her against the door. She gasped as he entered her, her hands grasping onto his forearms as he held her up. She whimpered as his lips went to his neck, one of them moving from his arm to the back of his head as he teased the skin, whispering against it and sending another jolt through her, making her grip his hair to keep him from pulling away from her and doing anything else.

He was markedly more deliberate and precise with his movements than he had been this morning and it did not go unnoticed by Amelia, moaning and gasping each he found a new angle and as she got close she tilted her head back against the door as her moans turned high, not caring who heard them at this point.

As he finished, he sighed. and dropped her legs to his waist and said, "One." Then Sirius took her over and lowered her down on the bench. Then he spread her legs His lips went to her knees while his hands swept over her thighs. "Hands or mouth?"

Panting, Amelia held onto him as he shifted her and moved her away from the door as he set her down on the bench. She was surprised when she saw him get on his knees in front of her, but she didn't question it. His hands spanned over her thighs as she spread them wide for him, holding back a moan at the question, "Hands," she answered, her eyes locking on his.

He nodded. One hand grazed down her slit before slipping two fingers inside of her. He curled them and dragged them slowly before, his other hand pulled her ear down to his lips. He whispered in her ear, "You might scream." before he stuck his fingers in as deeply as he could and began flicking her. His lips sucked at the hollow under her ear before he added, "But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Amelia gasped, her hands wrapping around the sides of the seat as he pushed into her, her back straightening up against the wall as he did so. She leaned forward when he pulled her in, closing her eyes as he moved his lips to her ear. "Mhmm," she moaned into the air as he pushed his fingers inside her again, her breath catching. "I'm sure you are," she mumbled breathily, gasping as his fingers curled.

He added the third finger, rolling it into her before curling it back viciously. Sirius began to pump his fingers against her. His other hand clasping her neck, skimming his thumb along her arched neck. He said in a low voice, "I'm going to make you cum so hard."

Amelia shuddered when he spoke, nodding as he pressed his fingers inside her once again. The pants of breath fell from her as he curled his fingers against that spot. When she finally came, she shook against the seat, gasping against him.

"Now," Sirius withdrew his hand before spreading her legs even farther so he could get between them. His finger ran across her core. "Where to begin." He made sure she was looking at him as he bit his bottom lip and descended on her. This time. He told her every location that he wanted to fuck her on, which was an extensively long list, some of which he'd already done and clearly just wanted to do again. Then he said to her, "One day you'll wake up to me doing this." Sirius wrapped his tongue around her, his grey eyes full of arrogance as he hummed the song from Mission Impossible.

She whimpered as he pushed her legs further apart. Her eyes locked onto his as she watched him deliberate how he would begin with her, his fingers tracing over her and making her body tense under his touch before he'd even leaned in. The words against her were jolting and sent a shiver down her spine. She squirmed underneath him, unable to sit still as her hand buried in his hair. "Oh my god, Sirius," she muttered, gripping his hair tighter as he started to hum. Her breaths grew shallow. "Is that a promise?" she questioned, biting her lip as her eyes threatened to close. She forced herself to keep looking at him as she shattered underneath his tongue. Her eyes locked on his as she breathed out his name.

"Do I ever say anything I don't follow through on?" Sirius spoke into her, making sure he accented everything with his tongue just before she came undone. His eyes stayed on her the entire time so he could the exact moment she called out his name. He groaned against her when she did extend her orgasm a few moments longer.

Amelia leaned back into the wall, her chest rising and falling dramatically when she finally finished the doubleheader of an orgasm. She leaned over, slowly lowering herself to the bench. She looked up at the ceiling, running her hands over her face as she tried to even out her breathing before she turned to look over at him.

Sirius let out a sigh before he got up and sat down next to her. "I'd hand you your knickers back you didn't wear any so I guess you have to stay like this."

"Oh no, what a terrible inconvenience for you to have to look at me naked until we do that again," Amelia said, feigning disappointment as she placed her legs over his lap.

"I'm a saint." Sirius declared stroking her legs. "I just do god's work,"

"You do. I don't know how you do it, Sirius. I mean your life is so hard, fingering me under the table is a full-time job," she said, looking up at him as he ran his hands up and down her leg. "Such an inconvenience."

"That's how I earned my sainthood." Sirius nodded solemnly, "For my diligent work in the fine art of fingering you."

"Good to know. I picked the right one," she said, leaning upon her elbows as she looked down the bench at him. "I still have one more, right? And I still get to choose?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A smile almost worked onto his face when she said she picked him, but he repressed it. Sirius nodded, "Uh-huh."

Amelia smirked, looking up at him, "Come here."

He leaned over towards her, not kissing or touching her, but just hover in front of her. "Yes?"

Amelia leaned forward, her lips just barely grazing the corner of his mouth before she moved over. Her kisses placed on his jawline and neck, slowly moving along it, making little bites, not enough to leave a mark as he hovered over her.

He bit back a moan but didn't pull away. Sirius let her go wherever she wanted since he was not quite sure what she was going to do next.

Amelia's lips trailed over his shoulder, pulling him closer and letting her body press against his. She traced her lips back up to his. She turned them over. She paused her kisses for a moment to line them up and slide down on him, taking him as deeply as possible. Her movements were slow, tightening herself as she dragged up before sinking back down and resumed her kisses against his jawline.

He groaned, against her lips, leaning completely into her. When she turned them over, he snickered before he watched her slide down on him. An image he wasn't to forget soon. He gripped her back tightly and bucked into her roughly. Her name passed through his lips when she began to move, but he covered it up by clasping her face and pressing his lips to hers at a bruising pressure.

Her hands moved to his hips when he bucked up, pushing them down against the bench and making it very clear that they were going at her pace and that pace was going to be painstakingly slow. She continued to move up in the same manner and slowly slide back down again. Her breath tempered out against his lips before she started to kiss him again.

At first, he didn't understand what she was doing, but he went with it. It wasn't until she started clenching as she went down that he began to understand. He'd never done this. Then again, he never had sex slowly so it made sense that even this version was new.

Sirius kissed her back, his hands moving to grip her chest, tracing the skin as he sucked on her bottom lip and gasped into her mouth.

Amelia trailed her hands up his chest before kissing him deeper. The longer she moved, the more she began to tremble. Each movement rubbed against her g-spot with increasing pressure until she couldn't take it anymore. She gasped sharply against his lips, pulling back just enough to breathe as her body gripped him.

He'd seen her orgasm, and he'd felt it, but this was the first time he had it with her. She was tugging on him so tightly, dragging herself up and down on him...He shuddered against her every time she trembled on him. When she began to quiver harder, Sirius moaned against her lips unable to stop himself. The look in her eyes, the feeling of her skin mixed with what she was doing. He couldn't.

to balance herself enough to get up. She knew they had to be nearing Hogwarts and the necessity to get ready was imminent, but the idea of moving from Sirius's chest when the aftereffects were still waving through her body, causing the occasional shiver seemed like a heroic task.

Sirius's said quietly, not able to move. "I know we have to get up...But what if we can't? Does the train just circle back?"

"It has to, right? If we lay here for another six hours maybe we'll be able to move," she breathed against his chest.

"We can always apparate to Hogsmeade from the train," Sirius suggested, resting his arms behind his neck. "We'd be late for the feast, but eh."

"I think today is probably not the day to be late," she said, trying to dig deep and find the energy to get off him.

"Maybe not," Sirius said, not wanting to leave. He grabbed her and gently pulled her off him, before sighing and sitting up. Cracking his neck, he squinted before slowly getting dressed. "I think you bruised my neck again."

Amelia sighed as he lifted her off him, taking a beat before she reached into her trunk and pulled out her own uniform, replacing her dress with it. She stopped buttoning her shirt and walked over to him, running her fingertip over the purple make, "I did. You'll be okay," she said, patting his shoulder. "I would apologize, but you looked like you were enjoying it." She put her tie around her neck before beginning to tie it. She sat down on the bench to pull the socks up to her knees.

Sirius snorted before he tugged his clothes back on and added the Gryffindor tie. "I never said I didn't enjoy it."

He grabbed their luggage and waited for her to finish before they left the train, dropped off their luggage and got in one of the last carriages. Which happened to include a group of second-year Gryffindors.

She zipped into a pair of ankle boots that went with her uniform before following Sirius off the train. Climbed into the carriage after Sirius and was surprised to see Henry sitting across from them.

"Where were you last night?" Henry asked both with concern and an effort to be as authoritative as Edgar was with her when she didn't come home. "I didn't even know if you were on the train."

"I spent the night at a friend's," she said, looking down at him, "But look at you, you got to the train station all by yourself, look who's growing up," Amelia said ruffling the twelve-year-old's hair and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She snickered when he pulled away from her, trying to prove he was independent.

"Did you practice?" Sirius asked Henry.

Henry furrowed his brow, "Of course I practiced." Henry said it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before he turned to Amelia, "Whose house did you spend the night at?" he asked suspiciously.

Amelia turned her finger to point at Sirius. "The Potters," she said.

Henry looked both impressed and relieved. "As long as it wasn't that guy whose ass you kicked on New Year's."

Amelia twitched but didn't say anything. "Don't swear."

"It wasn't." Sirius sad darkly, his jaw tightening. "Good. We have to beat Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, we were," Henry said convincingly.

"You two are little shits," she said, shaking her head. "We'll see. Ravenclaw held their own well, I think we won," she added, "I'm going to have to go to that game. I'd love to see Ravenclaw win again."

"No," Henry said, his eyebrows following. "We lost last time you were there, you are a jinx," he accused.

Amelia smiled, cupping Henry's face and squishing it a little. "That's exactly why I go."

"It's fine. We'll still win." Sirius told Henry. "They had to win a game eventually."

Amelia cuddled Henry into her side until the carriage stopped in front of the school and she didn't stop as they started walking in together. "Stop it," he whined trying to get away from her, but she didn't let him.

"Don't fight it, Henry. I'm just protecting you from the Centaurs," she told him as the three of them walked into the castle together.

"I WAS FOUR," Henry yelled, before pulling him close and kissing the top of his head to bug him. She let him go and run off ahead to catch up with his friends.

Sirius cackled, remembering how he used to do the same thing to Regulus. They walked in together and his hand twitched, but he didn't say anything to her, he just sat down next to Frank walking past his very guilty looking friends.

Amelia smiled, watching Henry walk into the great hall but it fell as soon as they walked into the room. She didn't even bother looking over to the Gryffindor table, wanting desperately to avoid any eye contact with anyone she'd seen earlier. She'd be fine tomorrow, but today she just wanted to spend with Alice. She made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Alice with her back towards the Gryffindors.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!


	10. Come With Me Now

**Chapter Ten  
Come with Me Now**

_Woah come with me now_ _  
_ _I'm gonna take you down_ _  
_ _Woah come with me now_ _  
_ _I'm gonna show you how_

Lily waited two days before she went over to Amelia's table. With her head hung in shame, she crept over to her, placed a stack of pancakes, with a myriad of strawberries across them. There were two letters underneath them. She whispered before Amelia could say anything. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me. So, I'm going to leave these here and say that I'm sorry for what I did. It was awful and I'm terribly sorry. You didn't deserve that and I hope you accept my apology pancakes." Then Lily bolted off before Amelia could speak.

Amelia had strategically avoided the Gryffindor dorm for the first two days of school and for the most part her routine was left undisturbed. She still sat next to Alice, Sirius, or Hestia in all her classes. She spent a great deal of time listening to Alice talk about wedding dresses and ideas with an impressive amount of restraint. She didn't have to think about it. At least until lily strolled up to the table. She raised an eyebrow at first. Not sure why lily would want to be anywhere near her until she set the pancakes down and gave her apology. She took a bite of the pancakes before she bothered with the notes, reading them carefully with a small smile on her face. She thought about it for a moment while she ate the pancakes, only rising from the table when she finished. She walked over to Gryffindor's table, taking a seat sideways on Sirius's lap and crossing her legs towards Lily. "Lily, can I borrow your Arithmancy notes? I missed it yesterday, I was a bit busy," she asked.

Lily nodded eagerly and handed them over. "YES! HERE! Take it!"

Sirius smirked when Amelia sat in his lap, but he said nothing to move her, but he did whisper into her ear, "A bit is a bit of an understatement..."

"Thank you," Amelia said, tucking the notes in her robe pocket. "They will be returned to you before class this afternoon," she assured her. Amelia smirked, leaning into him a bit. "Okay I was very busy; I apologize for my gross understatement of our activities."

"And she won't get you those notes back till tomorrow," Sirius told Lily flatly.

"Nope. I will have them back by this afternoon. I'll copy them in Ancient Runes and see you in Arithmancy. Thank you," she said, "Speaking of which, I have to go," she said, stealing a piece of bacon from Sirius's plate before hopping up and heading off to class.

Sirius gave her a dirty look for taking his bacon, but he said nothing. He just got up with Remus to go back to the dorm. "She took my bacon, Remus."

"I don't know why you're surprised; she took James's entire sandwich." Remus shrugged.

"I'm not surprised. I'm offended." Sirius declared before he stopped short. "It's Christmas."

"No...Christmas was just...OH fuck." Remus groaned.

Sirius dove forward and punched Avery right in the face. Remus blocked Mulciber as Sirius socked Avery in the stomach. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

They were only a corridor from the Great Hall so a large crowd came in to see Sirius kicking Avery in the balls repeatedly. "IF I EVEN SEE YOU LOOK IN HER DIRECTION! I WILL SPLIT YOUR SPINE IN TWO!"

James grabbed Sirius back, but he had to fight to hold him back. Lily's eyes widened and she gasped as Sirius said, "DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR...I SWEAR! I WILL END YOU!"

Then instead of staying, Lily bolted off the direction of Arithmancy. She snuck into the classroom and sat next to Amelia. In a hushed whisper, she told her, "Sirius just beat the shit out of Avery."

Amelia was busy copying Lily's notes down, admittedly impressed with the other redhead's note system when she felt someone sink into the usually unoccupied seat next to her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Lily sitting there, but she quickly answered the question without her having to ask it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"I didn't see it start, but by the time James and I got into the hallway he was kicking him on the ground and screaming that if he ever looked at you again he was going to split his spine in two," Lily said, her eyes wide. "Is this because you beat him up on New Year's?"

Amelia winced but didn't say anything about it, just nodded. She waited for a beat before turning towards Lily once again. "Did he get caught?"

"I think so, I kind of came straight here and now I have to go to Muggle Studies, but you needed to know," Lily said before running off.

Amelia wasn't sure what to do. She finished Ancient Runes before making her way through her next class, returning Lily's Arithmancy notes to her as promised. She asked around throughout the day and figured out who was running detentions that afternoon. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick always allowed the prefect to run her detentions and Gideon was the one on duty for the afternoon. It didn't take much to trade with him. She changed out of her uniform before heading to the Charms classroom, locking the door behind her as she walked in.

She cocked her head to the side when she saw him standing there shirtless, pushing the mop across the floor. "I took Gideon's detention shift," she told him as she walked down the aisle towards the front of the room. "Scourgify," she said, pointing at the floor before she got to him. "Sit," she ordered.

Sirius was fine with moping the floor. Out of all his detentions, this wasn't the worse. Cleaning the trophy room was always his least favorite because McGonagall would always change the number of things so he could never know the amount. He immediately took off his shirt, he didn't feel like sweating through it as he worked on the floor or more pictured what he would have done Avery if James hadn't pulled him off.

He raised his eyebrows but didn't sit down. "Why?"

"Sit. Down." She demanded again as she untied the waist tie on the dress she was wearing, letting it slip down her arms, catching the ends of it before setting it down on one of the desks in the front. She stopped in front of him, her hand on her lace-clad hip. "Because you aren't going to be able to stay on your feet by the time, I'm done with you."

A smirk jumped onto his lips and he raised his hands before lowering down into a seat. "What are you going to do to me?"

Amelia dropped down on her knees in front of him, breaking her own rule, but not particularly caring. "You went after Avery," she said it like it was an achievement as her hands unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants enough to pull him out. "You put the fear of God into him for me," she said her hand tracing up his length tentatively. Making sure she had his eyes on her, she licked her lips before leaning over and taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, tracing her tongue around him, flicking it along the underside, her red lipstick leaving marks so he had proof of everywhere her lips had been.

Sirius did not expect that. He didn't expect her to get down her knees. He didn't expect her to pull down his pants. And he did not expect her to go down on him. But oh, how he loved surprises. "Bones..." He gasped, clenched the arm of the chair.

She was relentless with her ministrations. Her lips moved off with a pop before she traced her tongue along the underside of him, flicking it over the nerve there and enveloping him once more. She groaned against him when he said her name. Pulling back enough to breath over him, she pressed her hands against his thighs, tracing her hands down them as she looked up at him and smirked. She swirled her tongue around the tip once more before enveloping him inch by inch until she could wrap her lips around the base, another moan rumbling up her throat.

He nearly came undone when she breathed on him, but he held on. It was the image of seeing her smirking as she worked and the feeling of her tongue working against him. But once she moaned on him, he couldn't hold back. He began to shake, watching her with a clenched jaw before he out a large gasp.

She moved her mouth off him slowly, letting her fingertips trail his length without giving him a break. Her touch was light, but it increased with pressure as she moved, enjoying watching him shake and gasp a bit too much as she ran her thumb over the sensitive tip. She took the tip into her mouth once more, moving off and flickering her tongue along with the head. She teased him again until she felt him begin to tense. The moment she felt that she moved down on him, taking him in wholly and starting to hum as she swallowed down every inch of him.

He thought she'd just do one and then go for sex for the second one. But when she swallowed him whole there was no holding back. Sirius tried to bite it back, but he breathed in so deeply that there was no hiding it. She knew exactly what she was doing, and he couldn't even think properly. Normally he had some level of control or restraint. Never did he give it up completely, but she just took it from him, and he couldn't even bring himself to care. He just started panting unable to do anything but hiss her name.

Amelia shuddered when she heard her name pass from his lips. There was something about it that sent a jolt through her spine, straight to her core and even as she stood up, she went a little lust struck. She used his knees to push herself up. Her dark red bra and knickers still curved around her body as she stood up.

Sirius's head bent and he said, in uneven breaths. "I can't remember why you did that...But tell me and I'll do it again."

Amelia smirked, sitting down on the desk next to where he was sitting and crossing her legs. "Just saying thank you," she said, giving him a minute to relax.

He nodded, leaning back with a sigh. Sirius said, "When I get the feeling back in my body...I'll say you're welcome."

Amelia tilted her head to the side, reaching for her dress and beginning to pull it over her shoulders so she could tie it back together. "The point of a thank you, is that you don't have to," she told him.

"Bones...you don't say thank you like that and expect me not to properly respond," Sirius said seeing the lipstick stains on him before he put himself away, zipped up his pants and eyed her. "Especially if you're going to wear that color."

Amelia let her dress hand on her shoulders as she looked over at him and smirked, "Well, Maroon seemed like your color," she pointed out without moving from her spot on the desk.

"It is," Sirius smirked as his breathing returned to normal. He straightened up, stood up and trailed a finger down her. "You are quite possibly my favorite." He said in a light pleasant tone. He lowered his lips to her ear, "Knickers off, Bones."

"Not surprising," Amelia said as she ditched the dress altogether and bit her lip as he traced along with her. She unhooked the back of her bra before dropping it to the ground and reaching for her knickers, dragging them down as well. "Done."

He loved watching her do it, not just because of the action of doing it but the look on her face was his favorite part. That look in her eyes and the small smirk on her lips was undeniable. Sirius smirked, brushing his hand over her core lightly, a fluttering touch. Then he turned her and laid her down on the desk, his hand skimming her naked body as he hovered over her. Sirius pressed his lips to the edge of her throat, his hand grazing her stomach and breasts as lightly as possible.

Amelia hesitated before laying back on the table in front of him, each muscle contracting under his touch as he traced his hand over her body. She took a breath as he leaned down and skimmed her throat, her eyes fluttering as his hand continued to move over her skin. She would never grow tired of the feeling of his hands on her body. She never wanted him to stop.

"Now Bones," He said, his lips going for his favorite part of her shoulder as his fingers trailing across her waist, "For the record, I didn't hit him for you to thank me," Sirius mumbled against her, words he'd never say if she could see his face. His fingers went farther down, still light. "I hit him because he ever comes near you, I will kill him."

She sighed as his lips moved over his shoulder. She was painfully aware of exactly where his fingertips and lips were at any given time and it was taking everything in her to remain still on the table and not attempt to move into his touch. She shuddered at his words.

Then he rolled his thumb along her clit, and added, "Just so we are clear." Sirius said, his lips dragging down her body and stopping her waist. His fingers went inside of her but his other hand stayed on her slit, changing direction and pressure with every shudder of her breath.

Amelia gasped as he rolled his thumb over her clit, her hips arching up as draw a line over her. She couldn't think straight with his hands on her and the words he'd said swirling around her head. His statement and his actions confirmed a lot of things that had rolled around her head and for some reason that made everything that much more enticing as he traced his fingers over her. Her fingers gripped the edges of the table when he pressed his fingers inside her, her breathing becoming more and more erratic with each thrust.

"Amelia," He whispered, lowering his lips down on her clit. He breathed there for a moment before his fingers moved faster and he groaned against her intentionally flicking her with the tip of his tongue. She was going orgasm hard and with every curl of his fingers and slash of his tongue, he made sure of it.

There were a lot of things that Amelia could handle. She could be edged, she could be teased, she could probably be tortured and still standup better than she seemed to be doing under Sirius. Her body felt like it was on fire between the exposure and everything he was doing to her she felt like she was going to break. She gasped and whimpered each flick of his tongue or curl of his fingers drawing new noise from her lips. Her breath came out in pants, her knuckles turning white from their grip on the table. Her name fell from his lips in a way that made her shiver. His name fell from her lips like a breathless prayer as her back arched off the table in tandem with her body tightening in her finish.

"You're welcome," He whispered into her as she shook into a finish. Then he went faster to prolong it until she let out the final sigh. Sirius kissed up her body, his lips firm and tight before he kissed her neck. His hand traced up her side before he moved away with a smirk.

Amelia ran her hands over her face as she continued to shake in the aftereffects of her orgasm. She let out another sigh when he finally allowed her to relax. She whimpered each time he pressed his lips against her skin, biting her lip as his lips rolled over her neck. Her eyes closed as she laid back on the table, taking her hands off her face and trying to determine whether she could move. "Uh-huh," she managed to mumble, letting out a slow breath.

Sirius gave her a minute before he smirking above her, "So am I free to go Ms. Bones? I think I served my detention..."

"No," she said, still lying on the table with her eyes closed. "You stay until I can move. You don't leave me naked on a table in the Charms classroom. Be the proper pureblood gentleman I know you can be," she said flatly.

"If I were being a proper pureblood I would have left after you finished with me." Sirius told her flatly, "But since you insist," He grabbed a chair and dragged it so he could sit next to her.

"True," she said, turning her head towards him. She waited for a beat before looking over at him. "You really didn't have to do that though. So, thank you. He twitched and turned down another hallway when he saw me earlier."

Sirius's smirk widened. "I know I didn't have to. Bones, I never do anything I don't want to do."

She pushed herself up slowly so she didn't get dizzy, sliding off the table with a smile on her face as she bent over to get her bra and knickers. She set them down next to her dress before beginning to get dressed. She took his hands into her once she was done getting dressed, "Episkey," she said, moving her wand over his knuckles. "Now you're dismissed."

Sirius grinned up at her, tugging her close to him. "You're giving me a teacher fetish, Bones."

"I could definitely teach you a thing or two," she said, her lips quirking into a smirk.

"I would love to see you try," Sirius told her, looking up at her with a glint of pride, before he stood up, snatched his shirt off the floor and looked down at her. He grabbed her ass and walked out.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	11. Wonderland

**Chapter Eleven  
Wonderland**

_We found wonderland_ _  
_ _You and I got lost in it_ _  
_ _And we pretended it could last forever, eh_ _  
_ _We found wonderland_ _  
_ _You and I got lost in it_

Amelia walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, bargaining with the portrait until she let her in. She made her way up to the dorm and found it empty dorm room. She wondered if she got the time wrong, but nonetheless, she walked away from the dorm and made their way through the castle before she heard her name. She saw a giggly Lily standing outside the head dorm and motioning for her to come closer.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, pulling her into a hug, which confused the hell out of Amelia, as she pulled her closer into the dorm.

"I was looking for Sirius," she said, looking over Lily's shoulder to see James holding a bottle of something she guessed by the way Lily was acting and James was smiling was alcohol. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's with Peter and Remus. I think they are messing with the Slytherin Quidditch team before the game tomorrow," James said, taking another drink from his bottle.

"Oh," Amelia said, wiping the disappointment off her face.

"That means you can hang out with us!" Lily announced pulling Amelia down on the couch with her. "We get you for a night."

"Oh, you don't have to. You guys were having a date," she tried to protest, but Lily argued back immediately.

"No, you stay with us. It's my turn," Lily said, pouting. "Sirius gets you all the time and I never get you. And I understand because he's in love with you, but still. It's my turn.

"What?" Amelia asked, looking between the two of them. She had a vague idea, she knew how she felt, but hearing it out loud was something else entirely. She thought about her next words carefully. James and Lily were wasted. They wouldn't remember anything and Lily was being so very honest and chatty already, it couldn't hurt. "Are you sure Sirius is in love with me?" she asked Lily, but surprisingly got an answer from James.

"Are you blind?" he asked. "I've never seen him like this before. He's happy. He goes out of his way for you. He yelled at us for you."

"And he loves us," Lily interjected. "We're adorable. So are you two." "He loves you, Amelia" James confirmed.

"And we get to keep you both," Lily said excitedly.

Amelia took the bottle from James and sank back into the couch with it. She took a long drink from it and then another and another, holding the bottle awkwardly in her hands before she handed it back to James. She remained silent for a few minutes as James and Lily exchanged awkward glances.

"If you aren't in love with him yet, it's okay, Amelia," Lily said, trying to be reassuring, but in her drunken state it came out more of a slur than actual help.

"Uh-huh," Amelia said, nodding along to not give herself away. "What has he said?"

"He doesn't say anything. He does things," James said.

Two hours and another bottle of fire whiskey later, Lily was passed out across Amelia and James's laps and the two of them were trying to collect themselves amidst the haze of their drunkenness. James was far gone. Amelia was mildly buzzed, enough to loosen up.

"I'm not good at being in love," Amelia admitted, passing the bottle between her two hands. "I'm good at everything else but being in love has always seemed daunting. I don't know how to be in love with someone."

James looked at her and squinted, staring at her for a minute. "You are already doing it and you haven't changed anything. When everything fits, it's easy," he told her before scooping Lily up and saying goodnight.

Amelia woke up when the door opened, curled up on the couch between the two rooms, the bottle of fire whiskey still clutched in her right hand. She turned over when she saw Sirius, squinting up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her hand moving to her head when she felt the headache coming on.

Sirius laughed at the sight of Amelia. He kneeled in front of her and whispered, "I was looking for you. I guess you didn't get my Owl. Prank ran long... I see you've kept yourself busy."

"They kidnapped me and got me drunk," she said, setting the empty bottle down next to the couch. She winced when it hit the ground, ringing through the room. "Do you have any aspirin?" she asked, looking over at him.

He snorted, shook his head, scooped her up into his arms and said, "James will have some in his room. Come along, Bones."

She turned into his arms towards him when he picked her up, looking her arms around his neck as he lifted her. "Tell him I'm demanding the drugs," she said.

"When he's conscious I will tell him." Sirius smiled as he carried her up the stairs, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a freight train," she said, leaning into his chest so she could avoid the light. "I didn't even drink that much. They were already trashed when Lily grabbed me. I was walking by and she pulled me into the room and started rambling about how it was her turn with me and you always got me because you are-" she stopped mid-sentence when the events rolled back to her. "busy with me," she finished the sentence.

Sirius raised his eyebrows when he saw her stop mid-sentence, but he assumed she was just drunk. He held her tighter, before saying the password and laying her down on James's bed. "Well, you'll feel better in a minute, Bones. They tend to drink everyone under the table."

"They don't look like they should be able to. Lily looks like she just escaped the convent and James is dating her," Amelia said as he pulled her closer. She looked up at him from James's bed, "If I'm here, where is James?" she asked.

Lily's room." Sirius said, grabbing a bottle and handing a pill to Amelia before handing her a glass of water. "They're usually in her room, but I can assure you Lily would not be accepted in a convent."

Amelia took the pill and the glass of water, swallowing it back and looking up at him with a confused look on her face. "I don't think I want to know why," she said, looking up at him. "Leaving me in James's bed seems like a risk on your part. I would join me if I were you."

Sirius took the glass from her hand and leaned over her. "Oh, I wasn't planning on going anywhere, Bones." He dropped down and left a trail of his lips on her neck. "Still feel like you were hit by a train?"

Amelia smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck when he leaned in. "Not so much. Getting better by the second actually," she said as his lips made their way down her neck.

Sirius pressed down on her, kissing down her jawline. "Good...that's what I like to hear." His hands scaled down her before boldly going between her thighs. "Anything I can do to help..." He said shamelessly.

Amelia leaned her head back into the pillows as his lips descended over her neck, giving him as much room as possible. His hand moving between her legs surprised her, she bucked up against him, "Oh you are helping," she assured him, sliding her hips down further against his hand.

He grinned at her response, before unbuttoning her blouse and pressing a kiss to her chest before his hand slid under the waistband of her skirt and feeling the outline of her through her knickers. "I can see that...You decided to wear knickers today."

"You know you've had it so easy for so long, I thought it was time to make you work for it a little. Keep you on your toes," she said, looking down at him as he kissed down her chest. "Plus, it's more fun when I don't wear them in class and sit in your lap."

Sirius snorted at her comment. "I understand, it's like when you don't wear them and you're trying to take notes." He gripped her, running his fingers down her with nothing but thin fabric separating his hand from his target. "But if you keep taunting me, I'm just going to have to start getting inventive on new ways to torture you, Bones."

"Uh-huh," she breathed as his hand moved over her. "You mean when you systematically make Professor Tonks think I'm ill twice a week?" she asked, raising her hips against his hand. "You get just as much out of it as I do," she spoke.

"I'm a saint, Bones. I'm just here to help the people," Sirius mumbled his lips stumbling down her, his hand bunching up her knickers before he slid his hand under. "My intentions are entirely honorable."

Amelia kissed him, moving her hands to the sides of his head as she deepened it, letting out a small moan against his lips as he slipped his hand under her knickers. "I don't want your intentions to be honorable at all."

"Good," He said rocking his hand against her with a wide smirk, "Because they're not at all." Sirius waited for to be as hot and bothered as possible. He shifted his hand against her but never put a finger inside, instead preferring the way she reacted to the changes in hand pressure.

"No no no," Amelia said, shaking her head. "No teasing tonight, if you are going to tease, I'm going to do it myself and make you watch." She threatened.

Sirius laughed, "How is that a threat...I like watching," He said sinking two fingers into her. He lowered his voice as he looked down at her with a smirk, "I like watching you get off knowing you are thinking about me."

"Because you don't get to participate. And you've never watched me. You tried and you caved halfway through and pinned me against the shower wall. That doesn't count," she pointed out.

"Okay fine...Maybe I just like to think about you doing it when I do it alone." Sirius sighed, adding another finger and scissoring them inside of her slowly. "It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you. I'm doing God's work."

Amelia groaned, looking up at him and drawing a shallow breath as he pressed his fingers into her. "I do. Two nights ago, when you were busy with James and Remus. I was in the shower and I found that bruise you left on my hip and I started thinking about what we did to make it," she said, looking him dead in the eye. "I couldn't help myself."

She knew what to do. She knew exactly what to say to get him hard enough to be affected. Sirius's fingers thrust into her suddenly and without warning, as pushed them as deep inside of her as possible. "Yeah? You did?"

She let out a shaky breath, nodding her head as she watched him intently. "You had me pressed against the wall in the common room after everyone went to sleep," she said, biting her lip. "You were going so hard." She gasped, gripping onto his wrist as he continued to thrust inside her. "I just sank to the shower floor and traced my fingers down. Sometimes I tease myself, just like you do." She breathed out, her face barely an inch from his.

He looked down at her, his own breaths were uneven. His hand moved faster, fisting inside of her, relentlessly. Then he bent down and kissed her mercilessly, his tongue sharp against her as he bit her lip.

Amelia gasped into the kiss. She was turning herself on as much as she was him thinking about all the things, he did to her, but she loved the way his breath seemed to catch in his throat at the thought of her. Rolling her hips down against his, she made sure he found the spot with each thrust, moaning into his mouth as her body tightened around his fingers.

He swallowed her gasp, sucking down hard on her bottom lip.

"That's right," He growled against her lips, his fingers moving so hard and fast he was beginning to lose feeling.

She choked back a scream, not wanting to alert James and Lily as her fingertips dug into his arm. Her body rolled up against his involuntarily as she came.

Sirius kept his fingers going until she started spasming so hard he couldn't. When she let out a sigh, he didn't waste any time. He stood up yanked his shirt off, pulled his boxers and trousers off in one movement and when he was back on the bed, he was completely naked. Sirius unhooked her bra, threw it to the ground, slid her knickers and skirt off, before going for her shirt.

Amelia watched him rapidly strip and moved up on her elbows, smirking as she saw the feral streak in his eyes. She helped him with her clothes before meeting his eyes. "You aren't going fast enough; you should already be inside me."

Sirius's jaw locked. He threw her down and crawled over her, pinning her body down, possessively. "I will fuck you when I'm good and ready, Bones. And when I do you won't be able to feel anything after." He informed her in a gravelly voice. Then he rose off her, grabbed her and flipped over forcefully, gripping her hair and pulling her back.

Amelia gasped, her head racing as the heat pooled between her legs when he pinned her down. Her eyes widened, filled with lust as she looked up at him, feeling him press her down into the bed. Her breath caught, as he spoke. She moved to her knees as he rolled over, already panting as he pulled her back into his chest, waiting to see what he'd do next with bated breath.

He kept his grip on her hair tight, his other hand leaving fingerprints onto her hips as his hands sunk into her skin. He growled into her ear, "What do you want?"

Amelia gasped; her body pressed back into his as tightly as possible. "I want you to fuck me. You think you can handle that?"

Sirius pushed her over and shoved himself all the way inside of her roughly before gripping her hair and pulling her back again when she was breathless. "Is that enough for you?"

Amelia cried out as he slammed into her, her hands gripping at the sheets when he pushed her down. "Harder," she ordered, pushing him even further.

"Make me," He told her, though he had a vice grip on her.

"Fine," she spat. Amelia leaned up and grabbed the headboard above James's bed and used it as leverage to push her hips back against.

He let out a loud groan. Gritting his teeth, Sirius said, "You better hang on."

Sirius then sunk in deep and pulled out before slamming down as hard as he could into her. He pushed her farther down and gripped her hips tighter before his other hand clenched her hair. Again, he slammed into her, hitting her g-spot so hard her legs shook.

Amelia tried to hang onto the headboard, but she quickly found bending over further was a better angle for them both. She leaned into the bed when he pushed her, her hands gripping the sheets just like he told her to. Her mouth hung open, another groan fell from her lips, punctuating each of his thrusts. The scream lingered in the back of her throat for a few moments before it escaped, waiting for her to clench tightly around him so tight she nearly convulsed when her orgasm hit her. "Sirius, don't stop," she hissed, even as she came, needing everything he had to give her.

Sirius didn't even have a conscious thought left. He started pounding into her, gripping her tightly as he angled as deeper and fucked her well began her orgasm. He kept going for so long he felt her cry out more than once. He kept going until he couldn't move anymore. He kept going until they were both bruised and sore from the number of times, he slammed into her.

Amelia collapsed onto the bed beneath Sirius, panting and gasping for breath. She couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate. Her body was shaking as she feels unable to hold up her own weight. She didn't bother with a goodnight or anything, she fell asleep before she could even consider moving from her place.

Sirius pulled out of her slowly, shuddering. His eyes were already closed once he hit the mattress. He didn't get dressed. He didn't cover either one of them. He just passed out.

Six hours later, he heard, "UM, EXCUSE ME!" James shouted, covering his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY BED?"

"Sleeping." Sirius groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED?"

Sirius snorted, he opened one eye. "I don't think I have to explain that to you." "I...I'm coming back in twenty minutes. You both better be dressed and by then..." "Sure mate."

"I mean it, Sirius," James growled, slamming the door so loudly Amelia stirred.

Amelia blinked a few times, looking over at Sirius with sleep-laced eyes. "What was that?" she asked, her voice quiet and scratchy from the screaming and panting she'd done the night before.

"James..." Sirius said inhaling sharply. "He'd like us to gather our things."

Amelia pushed the hair out of her eyes, wearing her confusion outwardly as she tried to wake up more. She moved to sit up, stretching up and realizing what a mistake that was immediate. "Muscles I didn't know I had been sore," she said, leaning over and resting her arms on her knees as she tried to wake up and remember where Sirius had thrown her clothes the night before.

Sirius nodded with a yawn. "I need coffee..." He said slowly rising and bending over to pull on his clothes. "They're by the bathroom door I think."

"Why does he have to be so selfish?" she asked, stepping out of bed so she could get her clothes, "We had a rough night, he should let us sleep." She leaned over picking up her bra and knickers

"He is not a saint," Sirius told her with a frown, as he looped his belt through his pants and tossed on his shirt.

Amelia sighed, wincing as she zipped her skirt onto and adjusting it so it wasn't resting on any tender spots. "Where's my shirt?" she asked,

Sirius frowned and ducked under the bed. "Here," He walked over to her handed it to her.


	12. The Archer

**Chapter Twelve  
The Archer**

_Combat, I'm ready for combat  
I say I don't want that, but what if I do?  
'Cause cruelty wins in the movies  
I've got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you_

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen, his luggage already set aside and a cup of coffee in his hands. Remus was sitting next to him with a paper as Lily made a list of all the things, they needed to double-check they'd packed. Amelia was on his other side drinking her own coffee, Sirius sent her an amused look when he saw James attempting to carry Lily's skis and smacking himself in the face in the process.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Remus muttered bitterly.

Sirius snorted, "Perk up. At the very least you'll see James attempt to learn how to fall down a mountain."

Both of Amelia's hands wrapped around the coffee cup in her hands as she settled into the seat next to Sirius at the table. She had found rather quickly that she liked staying at the Potters. It was calmer than her house and warmer by far. She wasn't being dragged to any events or told what her schedule was before she had a chance to have breakfast. She liked being able to relax and she especially liked that she had been given a guest bedroom she'd yet to see the inside of.

She stifled a chuckle as James failed to put the skis down the way he intended to. She was still unsure what exactly the ski resort entailed for them, but she was curious. Taking the last sip of her coffee, Amelia glanced over at Lily, tugging the sweater tighter around herself, "Do you need any help?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope. I've got it. Sirius...could help James with the skis?"

Sirius laughed as James smacked himself in the face. Remus rose and said, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Remus."

Hearing the door open, Sirius saw Marlene and Colton walk in. She made a b line for Sirius. "Okay, for the record it's not my fault."

"What ..." Sirius turned to see Colton. "I don't care if Carter is here."

"No...Not Colton." Marlene winced as Emmeline bounced into the room.

"Oh fuck..." Sirius groaned, "Marlene...Couldn't you sedate her?"

Marlene said, "I didn't tell her where I was going! She overheard Colton asking me! ...Maybe she's over the whole...You know...James thing."

"Not likely." Sirius scoffed seeing Emmeline rush over to help James and Remus with the skis.

Amelia watched Lily twitch with anger, and she was confused until she saw Emmeline walk in and bounce over to James. She leaned over to Sirius. "What's happening?"

"Marlene's an idiot," Sirius said in a low voice. "Every time she comes to something, she has to not tell Emmeline and this time she still found out and invited herself. Lily is going to kill her."

Amelia smirked when he called Marlene an idiot, listening as he explained the situation. "Good, I'll help," she said much too quickly. "With Lily," she added with a knowing smile.

Sirius smiled at her knowingly. "Lily has tried to ignore it and be nice...but Emmeline is just...all about his dick." He said just as Marlene grabbed Emmeline and dragged her to the other side of the room.

"As long as she's not all about yours," Amelia muttered under her breath before leaning back against her chair. "Is that everyone or does Remus have an ex coming out of the woodwork to terrorize us all as well?"

Sirius heard her and smirked, draping an arm around the back of her chair he said, "No, Remus has only ever dated Dorcas. Who is at her cousin's wedding I think he said? But no one in this room has ever dated Marlene. Emmeline is the only ex in this room...but the only person that would fight you for my dick is Remus."

"No, I wouldn't. He's yours." Remus said flatly as he passed by.

Amelia snickered at Remus before frowning slightly when Sirius told her Dorcas wasn't coming. "I like that one," she said. She could still work with even numbers, but she was really looking forward to having another person with her and Lily. Oh well. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now," Lily told her, appearing at her side, eyes narrowed at Emmeline even though she was across the room.

Sirius reached over and put a hand on Lily's. "He doesn't like her. He didn't invite her...He looks like he's going to throw up actually..."

"Then why is she here?!... I hate her...and you know what? I'm really starting to hate Marlene. I've tried not to because she's technically never done anything, but I don't believe she's never made out with James and I don't believe she accidentally invited Emmeline, okay?!"

To her credit, Amelia kept herself in check when Lily began to rant about Marlene. "He looks miserable and he looks at you like you are the sun. It'll be okay," she added on to Sirius's statement before standing from the table and picked up her bag before taking Lily's arm; "Lead the way."

Lily brightened up and smiled at Amelia. "I like you. You are staying." She glared at Sirius, "You don't run her off...EVERYONE WE'RE LEAVING."

Sirius stood up, grabbed his bag and apparated out with them.

Amelia closed her eyes when Lily apparated, opening her eyes when they reached the hotel. She walked with Lily to the front desk to get everyone checked in. Coming back with two sets of room keys, Amelia took the one Lily gave her.

"James, Amelia, Sirius, and I are in one," Lily said, handing out the keys. "Marlene, Remus, Colton, Emmeline, and Peter are in the other." She handed out a second set of keys.

"Are we sure that's the best arrangement?" Emmeline asked, hanging onto her skis. "I mean I could switch back and forth. That way neither room is too crowded for long."

"We're good," Amelia said, sharply, before turning to walk towards the room with Sirius.

Sirius snickered, walking into the elevator with just Amelia. "Look at you are teaming up with Lily...This is going to be a long weekend."

"I was just pointing out that our room is rather occupied already. Besides it's going to be hard enough figuring out how to have sex with James and Lily in the room, I'm not looking for ways to make it any harder," she pointed out as she looked down at the key before pressing the fourth-floor button.

"Well...there's the hot tub. There's the shower...there's the point where we both are sick of pretending to ski and come back," Sirius told her.

"All very valid points," she pointed out. "I don't even know how to ski. I brought books for the lounge. I don't really feel like falling repeatedly down a mountain." She shook her head as she stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to the room.

"That's fine." Sirius shrugged. "It's just an excuse to get a hotel room." His hand reached over and grabbed her ass.

"Did you even bring skis?" she asked, looking down at the bag in Sirius's hand with a laugh. She turned into him when he grabbed her ass, leaning up and kissing him.

"Starting early, I see," Lily teased as she and James walked into the room behind them.

"Eh, I'll rent them." Sirius shrugged unconcernedly, pinning her against the wall with his hips. He kissed her back intently before he snorted at what Lily said, "You could have had it all Lily but you chose him and Amelia had to find a way to move on."

She smirked against his lips as he pressed her into the wall. She laughed when Lily walked in, pushing Sirius back and mouthing later before taking a seat on the bed that Lily wasn't currently unloading her things onto.

"I was thinking skiing then we could all get dinner together at the restaurant," Lily suggested, pulling her ski gear out of her bag.

"Okay, I'll see you all at dinner," Amelia said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, looking at her like someone had just informed her Santa Claus wasn't real. "You have to go skiing, Amelia."

Amelia shook her head, "They have spiked apple cider downstairs and I brought books," she said, holding up a copy of what she'd picked up from the bookstore before she left.

"Sirius is really good. He can teach you," Lily insisted.

Sirius shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Do whatever you want, Bones."

Lily pleaded. "Amelia, please at least try it so you know whether you hate it. You can sit at the hotel for the rest of the time if you do, but please don't leave me with them."

"We're not that bad." Sirius laughed.

"I wasn't talking about the males," Lily said darkly.

Amelia sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, I will try it, but if any of you let me fall..." she threatened without finishing the sentence as she opened her bag and pulled out the clothes Lily had all but twisted her arm into getting before they left.

A few minutes later, the four of them were pulling on their ski clothes, "I don't think my feet know how to be flat," she commented as she tightened the strings on the boots, her clothes and hat sitting next to her.

Sirius grinned at the sight of her tying her ski boots. "You'll be fine. You've been ice skating, right? It's like that. And we both know you have great balance so you should be fine."

He waited for her to finish, his hand in his pocket so she could grab onto his arm. Whispering into her ear, "The longer you stay the more I will add."

She nodded when he asked if she'd been ice skating. "Okay," she said hesitantly as she stood from the bed and twisted her hair into a braid on the side of her head so she could pull the hat on her head. She took his arm, walking down with him. She smirked when he gave her a challenge of sorts, following him down to the counter where they'd rent their skis. "I don't like it down here. I can't see anything."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her as he paid for his ski's and they trailed after James and Lily to the slopes. "Do you want me to teach you or do you want to go down the bunny hill?"

"Teach me," she said, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows. "Let's see if you are the only one with a teacher kink," she smirked.

Sirius snickered at that before he unnecessarily grabbed her hips. "Step into the ski's and it will lock when they are all the way on."

Amelia stepped into the skis, holding his wrists as he held her waist. "Done." Once she was locked into her skis, she held his arm as they walked over to the line for the chairlift.

"So, you just shuffle forward and when it's our turn we go to that yellow line and the chair will pick us up, so you just grab onto it and let it take you," Sirius explained.

Lily turned around and beamed at them. "You two are so cute."

Sirius retorted, "You just love us because we didn't leave you with them."

Lily glared at the direction he gestured. "I hope she falls off the hill..." Her face feigned innocence when James turned around.

Amelia followed Sirius's directions standing in line behind Lily and James. She rolled her eyes when Lily called them cute, but she didn't say anything. She found that she put up with a lot more from Lily than she ever anticipated she would.

Amelia snickered when Lily spoke, shooting her a knowing smile before they shuffled forward once more.

"Alright, here we go," Sirius said to her, when he saw her hesitance, he got on to the lift, reached over, yanked her into the seat, holding her onto it. He laughed at her, "Nice, Bones."

Amelia tried to get on the chair, failing miserably until Sirius grabbed her. Once he pulled her back she settled into the seat and righted herself with his help. "If I break my leg, that significantly limits our sexual activities," she pointed out, holding onto him with one arm and the cart with the other.

"No, that just means I'll have to be inventive." He countered. "You will be fine. I'm surprised you gave into Lily."

"She would have never let it go. It wasn't worth the fight. She doesn't let things go," she said, before looking over at him. "What happens when we get to the top of the hill?" a slight panic in her tone no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"You go down it in a zig-zag fashion," Sirius said flippantly. When they reached the top he said, "Okay sit up and push off as soon as you feel your ski's hit the ledge. I'm not going anywhere, if you fall, I'll be right here, Bones." He reassured her when he saw out tense she was.

"Okay," she said, not sounding certain at all, but trying to at least play the part. She waited for a beat before looking over at him. "But how do I zig zag? How do I stop? Is it just straight down afterwards or is it worse than that? I don't-" She took a deep breath, "If I stay on this thing, will it just go back down to the lodge?"

"No, it won't," Sirius said. "Just breathe, Bones. I will show you. We must get off. I will pull you forward when it's time. Okay? Just follow me."

She nodded, trying to take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm fine," she tried to convince herself.

Once they reached the ledge he lifted and pulled her with them, sliding off to the side where all the little kids were waiting for their parents. "Before we start." Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He did so to calm her nerves but also because it had been more than 45 minutes since the last time he'd done so. "We'll take it slow."

She held his arm as he pulled her up, letting him take her with him to the waiting area. The thankfully flat waiting area. She was surprised when he pulled her into a kiss, but she didn't fight it. Trying to think about anything but where she was as he kissed her. "Okay. This is the one area where I want slow."

Sirius smirked at that and pulled away. "Okay," He stood in front of her and said, "If you want to stop you push your skis together in the front, to form a triangle. It will take a minute depending on the speed, but you just push your weight into it and you will stop. Now moving is just like ice skating, you sway from side to side. And this is the part you'll like; you are in complete control of how fast or slow you go. If you want to go faster don't sway as much or push your ski's together, but if they can do it." Sirius pointed at the children. "You can. And I'll go down with you."

Amelia nodded, listening to his instructions intently while keeping a straight face. She wanted to learn. Truly she hated not knowing how to do things, but this was far and away from something she never thought she would be doing. She held onto his forearms as he told her what to do before nodding. "Okay, let's try it," she said with determination before following him down the hill. There were a few hiccups, but she stayed on her feet and that was what was most important. As soon as she reached the bottom of the mountain she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't fall!"

He laughed and smiled down at her return.

They went up and down two more times before she looked winded. Vindicated, but winded. He decided to let her off the hook Sirius grabbed her and said, "You know, Remus is in the hot chocolate lounge if you are snowed out."

After two more times down the hill, Amelia was feeling quite vindicated and confident in her skills. It was not her favorite thing in the world but when push came to shove, she could do it and as promised, she didn't have to do it alone. "What do you mean? That was an option?" She asked in surprise. "I'm freezing. So, I'll see you when you're done," she said, letting go of his arm so she could unhook her skis and walk back into the lodge. She settled into the couch next to Remus with her book and waited for everyone else to be done.

Sirius came into the ski lounge, with his sweat lining his forehead, and his hair nearly as messy as James's. He looked in and saw Amelia and Remus reading with Amelia's legs in Remus's lap. A smirk popped up on his face. "You two are disgusting! Ugh! Nun's would shiver away from you to." He said leaning on the chair and looking down at them. "Shameful."

Amelia peaked up from her book, looking straight up at Sirius when he leaned over the back of the couch. "You should have been here earlier. You missed the real show," she said.

"Right, we got wild while you were gone," Remus said flatly without looking up from his book. He raised his arms from Amelia's legs as she got up from the couch.

"I must say, I'm thoroughly disappointed with the lack of first aid St. Bernard's sunning around the resort," Amelia said, following Lily and James back to the room with Sirius so they could get ready for dinner.

Sirius pointed at them sternly, "You both...Probation..." Sirius said as they walked away.

Two hours later they were showered, dressed, fed and all hanging around in one of the empty rooms on the main floor. Everyone had a drink in their hand, but no one more so than Lily. Every time she saw Emmeline put her hand on James, she downed another shot to the point where Sirius had to cut her off.

"What?!" Lily hissed; her green eyes filled with rage. "Every time he walks away from her, she finds a reason to talk or touch him!"

Amelia looked at Lily with sympathy. She liked Lily. She never expected to, but she did and watching her get frustrated was making her feel something she didn't particularly like feeling. Anger that wasn't her own? Sympathy? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to listen to Lily huff anymore when the problem could be solved.

"Emmeline, why are you trying to sit on Lily's boyfriend?" Amelia asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Amelia, but if James has a problem with it, he can say something," Emmeline said, acting as innocent as possible. Amelia stopped Lily when she started to get up.

"I've got it," Amelia said with a smile, handing her drink to Sirius as she pushed herself up from the couch. "Actually, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I perfected the I'm going to rub up against you on accident and whoops I fell on your lap game when I was fifteen and you aren't even doing it well. He's taken, you know he's taken. You know he's practically married to Lily and yet you keep pushing and you aren't going to get anywhere, you know that but you keep doing it and all you are accomplishing is making yourself look desperate and making everyone in the room uncomfortable. So, he's taken. These three belong to Lily and me," she motioned between Remus, Sirius, and James. "I know you wouldn't behave like this with Colton because he's your friend's boyfriend so anything you wouldn't do with him is probably a good place to start with men you know will never belong to you because they are already someone else's. So, get off James's lap and focus your attention on finding a dick without a name on it," she said, punctuating her sentence with a smile before walking over and taking her drink and her seatback.

Remus smiled at that comment. But Sirius was howling with laughter and Lily was beaming with love and admiration. If there was a moment when Lily fell in love with Amelia...this was it. Sirius put his arm around the back of the couch when she sat down, his eyes full of amusement. "Nicely done, Bones."

"Amelia," Lily said sincerely as Emmeline stormed off crying. "You are my favorite... Of all time."

Amelia leaned back into the back of the couch. "She was getting on my nerves," she said simply as Lily smiled at her. "I think this is probably a good time to call it a night though," Amelia said finishing the contents of her glass. "Remus, there's a couch in our room if you want to avoid that," she motioned towards the stairs, holding out her room key to him.

"I'll be up later," he said, his eyes saying thank you as he took the room key.

The four of them went up the room and Sirius could feel a fight brewing between a very drunk Lily and a mildly sober James. He had plans to change and either drag Amelia to the hot tubs or go straight to sleep, but when he started changing, he had a feeling he'd be trapped by the fight Lily was intent on having.

"You just loved the attention..." Lily snarled under her breath. "You just couldn't even stop yourself, could you?"

"I didn't do anything," James replied.

"EX-ACT-LY!" Lily screamed, throwing her hands up and arched her neck back. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU DIDN'T SAY NO! YOU JUST CALMLY MOVED AWAY!"

"I was trying not to be mean-"

"TO HER?!" Lily roared, "YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND?!"

James scoffed, "Sirius would have done the same thing! I was just ignoring her!"

"Woah, mate." Sirius said, "Don't throw me under that train. I wouldn't have done that."

"What?!" James yelped.

Sirius said, "I would have told her no. I wouldn't have cared about her feelings."

Amelia stood awkwardly towards the other side of the room, trying to figure out what to do while Lily and James had it out. She usually just retreated to someone else's room when Alice and Frank were fighting and anyone else, she could run away from. This... This was unavoidable. She worked out a plan while they argued, dragging Sirius into their argument and hoping that they didn't try to drag her in too. She moved to her back and grabbed her bathing suit before doing the same with Sirius's bag.

"Okay, we're going to go for a walk. You guys can talk," Amelia said, taking Sirius's arm and dragging him out of the room with his room key in her hand. "Lily, don't kill him. Blood is really hard to get out of wool and your sweater is cute," she called over her shoulder before pushing Sirius out of the room, a small bag hanging on her arm.

Sirius followed her with a nod. "You two...stay off our bed."

They headed out and Sirius wondered aloud, "Where, Ms. Bones are we headed?

"I feel like I should be calling you Mr. Black, you were the teacher today," she said, glancing up at him. "While Lily and James were dragging you into their foreplay, I was getting these," she said, pulling his swim trunks out and handing them to him. "Where is this hot tub you keep speaking of?" she asked, pulling out her bikini and looking for someone to change.

Sirius said, "That way." Sirius's hand slipped down and he gripped her ass contently. "Well? Did it give you a teacher fetish? Or was is it just a way for you to get me to owe you more?" He leaned on the doorframe separating the men and women's locker rooms.

Amelia smirked, looking over at him, "You'll just have to figure that out on your own," she said before disappeared into the locker room. She changed into the black strapless bikini top, shuffling her scrunched bikini bottoms up her body and making sure they were perfectly in place. She walked out of the locker room, pulling her hair up into a bun as she walked out towards the hot tub, slipping in next to Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing full well she was too scared to be attracted to anything he was doing. He changed quickly and grabbed the first hot tub, easing his sore muscles into it with a loud sigh. His eyes were closed when he heard her walk out and it wasn't until he heard a splash and saw her in barely anything.

He nodded approvingly, leaning back with a wide smirk.

She adjusted her top once she was in the water, leaning back against the seat. "I did not think we would be the most functional ones on this trip," she said offhandedly, sighing as she relaxed into the wall.

"Once Marlene brought Emmeline, I knew this was coming." Sirius yawned. He glanced over at her, "But it was hot watching you stare into her."

"I can honestly say I have never thought about Emmeline Vance before today and I've never had someone get on my nerves that quickly," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Lily deserved better."

"She did...James is an idiot he doesn't realize sometimes how things affect other people..." Sirius shook his head, his hand reaching over and calmly going down the front of her bikini.

He'll figure it out. I'm sure they'll make up and have sex in our bed to get back at us for that one night," she said, still leaned back against the back. She smirked when she felt his hand move down into her bikini bottoms, keeping her eyes closed as she spread her legs under the water.

"If they don't, they're wasting a golden opportunity." Sirius rolled his fingers down her slowly, trickling down her carefully.

"It's exactly what I would do. Hopefully, we've taught them well," she said, sliding from her spot next to him onto his lap when his fingers moved against her again.

He smirked when she shifted over onto his lap. Determined to keep the conversation light, Sirius's lips went to her neck as he continued to trace his fingers along with her. "So, what's new with you?"

Amelia smirked, resting her arms on his shoulders loosely as he started kissing her neck. "Oh, you know, not much. I learned to ski today. I learned that the showerhead in your bathroom is detachable this morning. What about you?"

"Well, I learned that it can be exhausting to go up and down a hill all day full speed." He said hotly, pressing her back against him.

She smirked, letting out a small sigh as his fingers traced against her. "I learned that Remus is really good under time constraints when we don't know when everyone is coming back."

"Ah huh," He said grinding into her, his hand pushed her hips down against him. "I should have never trusted to leave you alone with another man. I know how you get." Sirius grinned, licking down her neck.

She bit her lip, sighing through it as he ground into her, feeling how hard he was. "You know we can't stay apart. There's just something irresistible about lanky guys who are completely unattracted to me."

"I dunno...I caught him staring at your ass fifth year." Sirius murmured, rocking her against him. "Are you saying lanky doesn't do it for you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "That's the first time I've ever heard you do not claim ownership over my ass." She rolled her hips into his, swiveling them a bit. "Not in the slightest."

"It wasn't mine yet. I didn't make it impossible for any other man to hold without hurting their hand." Sirius's voice lowered as she started changing direction, so he slipped a finger inside of her.

Amelia laughed before it quickly turned into a gasp when he slipped a finger inside her, trying to get used to it so she could continue their conversation. "I didn't realize my ass was the Mjolnir," she said with a smirk, pressing herself against his hand.

"I told you the other day I was a god," Sirius muttered into her ear, smirking at her gasp as he worked both her g-spot and her clit simultaneously.

"All the times I say it in bed is really getting to your head, isn't it?" she asked. She gasped as his fingers sunk in further, leaning her head back on his shoulder and turning towards his neck to muffle any noises she made.

"Well when you say it that many times, it tends to stick," Sirius said shoving all three fingers in and curling them as he dragged them out.

"Oh God," she said instinctually as he pressed into her before realizing her mistake. Her breathing fanned into his neck, strangled and tempered. As soon as she was sure she was going to finish she pulled him in to kiss her, knowing she could most easily muffle her cries if Sirius was swallowing them.

He fingered her as tightly as possible. His tongue going after hers as she moaned and crumbled into him. When he finished, he said, "See? God of Thunder."

"Why do I ever make any noises? You can't handle the power," she said through her pants as she relaxed into his chest. "I want more."

"You make noises because you can't help yourself. And Amelia Bones," He growled into her ear. His fingers rolling up her core, "Since when do you ever not take what you want?"

"Because," she said, peeling his hand away from her and shifting over until she was facing him. "Your fingers aren't wanting I want and I think we both know that,"

Sirius told her flatly, his eyes loaded, "Then why don't you take it?"

She rolled her hips into his, leaning into his ear. "Because it's so much fun to tell you how badly I want your cock inside me and watch you try not to give it to me," she whispered against his ear.

"You just love talking about me being inside of you," Sirius's hands slipped his hands under her bikini bottom to grip her, "And I will just say, I'm a fan of it as well. It is not bad."

"Well, it is one of my favorite things," she mumbled against the hollow under his ear. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close and her hands trailing over his back slowly. "You know, when you are gripping my hips and slamming into me and there's that moment, and you know exactly which one I'm talking about, right before I come apart and it's the tightest anyone has ever been around you."

Sirius bit his lip and gripped her tighter, trying to keep it together. "Yes...I've become quite acquainted with that moment."

"I love that moment," she purred against his skin, taking a moment to kiss him there, teasing him. "I always think you are as deep as you can get and then you find a way to just get that extra inch in and I can't stop myself. That's what I was thinking about in the shower this morning."

She was going to win. He was losing his control and he couldn't think of a way to get it back. Sirius pulled back and forced himself to keep it together. Not this time.

"You know I like that part too," Sirius said lightly, though his voice was rough. "You're usually bent over all the way and that's the part where I'm drilling into you right?"

"Uh-huh," she breathed against his neck. "Your hands are always on my ass when I'm bent over. You really have the best view. You can reach around and brush your fingers across my clit. You know I tighten up around you every time your hand rubs against me." She bit gently at the part of his neck she'd made it to, enough to leave a mark. "You know how hard I come when you are behind me."

"Like this?" He asked, his fingers going against her slit roughly. He groaned the last bit, unable to help himself. "Well, I may just have to do that then. I think one of my favorites," Sirius grasped her face so he could whisper in her ear, "is when I fold you in half and I'm rocking inside of you and you are pinned against the wall... gasping for breath." Sirius sucked on her earlobe, his hips rolling against her despite his every intention for them not to."

"Mhmm," she said, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "You are always so fucking deep when you do that," she breathed a smile on her face as he whispered in her ear. It turned to a smirk when he rolled up against her. "You are always so fucking deep. No one gets quite as deep as you do," she breathed out, her fingers burying in his hair.

"Yeah?" His hand untied her top, by tugging on the string. "And no one ever will." His lips sunk deep into her neck as he reached down and tugged the string of her bottoms with one yank off. Then he slipped his swim trunks down and with some slight rearranging slipped into her.

She smirked for a half a second when she realized she'd won, but he wiped it off her face the moment he thrust into her. "Fuck," she breathed in relief as he sank into her.

He groaned lowly gripping her roughly, easing him in and out of her slowly, dragging against her. "Yeah, fuck."

Amelia moved her legs wider so she could do exactly what she had been saying she wanted all along, having him as deep as possible. She gasped as he pulled her up again.

Sirius jolted into her, thrusting as hard as possible while keeping a vice grip on her so she couldn't move, not even an inch. He pounded up into her, his grunts controlled but not as quiet as he'd like.

Amelia gasped, rounding on her finish quicker than even she anticipated. "Sirius," she hissed much louder than she anticipated. Her forehead rested against his, her gasps and moans mixing with his grunts as she collapsed around him.

He finished shortly after her, the sound of his name on her lips doing him in as it always did. When his hips stopped rolling, he eased back, not moving his forehead away from hers.

"Sirius," she murmured again as she came down from her high, panting against him. Her hand traced up his shoulder as she remained in her current position.

He looked at her and didn't pull away. Sirius just stayed there and it was then, that he realized exactly how he felt about her. A feeling in which he did not express but was perfectly and entirely aware of.

It took her a minute to gather any kind of strength, but when she did, she just smiled softly down at him. "How are you feeling, Thor?"

"I can't even tell you, how much I enjoy you saying that." Sirius grinned, "I want it on my tombstone."

She smirked, "I feel like you want a lot of things on your tombstone." She readjusted her top and bottoms before turning over in his arms and leaning back against his chest.

"I will give you the annotated list tomorrow," He sighed, wrapping his arms around her with a smirk. "We can only stay here five more minutes before we get dehydrated and die."

"I don't think that's how it works, but deal. Do you think Lily and James are done making up yet or are we going to have to make a snow fort?" she asked, turning her head so she could look up at him.

"I love snow forts!" Sirius exclaimed, holding her tighter. "I vote snow fort...but I'm sure they're done by now."

He nearly made a joke about them snuggling when it occurred to him that's exactly what they were doing and the thought better of it.

"I hope so," she said, leaning into him when he pulled her closer. "All that reading in the lodge was exhausting," she pointed out as she yawned.

"I'm sure it was." Sirius released her and pushed up. "Oh fuck, it's cold!"

"You are making me not want to get out," she made a face before pushing herself up from the hot tub and wrapping herself in a towel. "This was a mistake. All a mistake," she said, rushing into the locker room to get dressed and meeting him outside of it.

Sirius was half asleep when she came out of the room. The combination of their usual sex and the hot temperature of the hot tub had him in a bit of a daze. When she walked out, his hand stumbled around until it found her ass. Going back, the room was dark and he discovered that Lily and James had switched beds with them.

"Ugh." Sirius sighed, peeling off his shirt and crawling into bed.

He fell asleep before he even fully fell into the bed.

When he rose from his deep sleep, he opened an eye to see Lily smirking at him. He immediately closed the eye and laid his head back down. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized that his arms were curled around not a pillow but a girl that smelled of strawberries.

Sirius waited a few moments before he let go of her and fell back to the opposite side of the bed like it never happened.


	13. Home

**Chapter Thirteen  
Home**

_Ah, home, let me come home_ _  
_ _Home is wherever I'm with you_ _  
_ _Ah, home, let me come home_ _  
_ _Home is wherever I'm with you_

It had taken a while to find the right house. She needed to be close to the ministry. She wanted to be close to everyone else and far away from her parents in hopes of curbing her mother from coming over. Big enough. There were a lot of factors and when she finally found it, she didn't wait. She was only home for the weekend, graduation was sneaking up before she knew it, she jumped on it and she just had to get the rest of the paperwork done after her offer was submitted.

It made sense for her and Sirius to live together at this point. They spent almost all their nights together anyway. She didn't see that changing any time soon. Keeping two apartments seemed like a waste when they could just pool together into one.

The house was perfect. Seven-bedroom townhouse in Whitehall, just a block away from the ministry. Large Terrace and a spot for Sirius's motorbike. She considered all the options before choosing one and not that her offer had been accepted. Walking into the Great Hall she veered to Gryffindor and found Sirius, sliding between him and the table, she straddled him with a smile. "I need you to sign this."

Sirius put down the coffee he'd been sipping, half-awake and half-alive from staying up all night with the guys. He barely registered when Amelia slid onto his lip. It was so second nature, that his hand automatically went to her hip, while the other rubbed his eyes and looked at what she was handing him.

He read it and as soon as he saw what she was asking to sign, he paused reached into his pocket to grab a quill and he signed it before handing it to Remus. "Lawyer, look it over."

"I don't see the point. You already signed it." Remus stated before he gaped at them. "Sirius...did you even look at this?!"

Sirius shrugged, picked up his coffee cup and took another sip.

"It's a house. We must live somewhere after graduation. I don't think they let you crash in the dorms if you don't leave," she told Remus like it was obvious before pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

Remus nudged Lily, "Look at this."

Lily's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL?! Did you also get a small land development and four cars?"

Sirius said, "It's not a big deal."

"It's our first house?" Amelia raised an eyebrow as she looked over at them all. "It's kind of small for a starter house. My parents were in a ten bedroom, but I don't want to deal with that." She shook her head before shifting one leg over so she was sitting sideways on his lap and she could see them all.

James was giving Sirius a look of pure amusement. "Your starter houses?!"

Lily repeated, "Your starter house?!" In an entirely different tone, her face lit up in bliss. "You guys have a starter house!"

Sirius flushed, and locked his jaw. "All of you...it's nine in the morning. Silence would be greatly appreciated."

"No talking," Amelia agreed, realizing she'd said too much. "That's what the house you live in out of school is called," she said, looking at Lily, "Stop mentally naming the children we're not having." She took another drink from her coffee.

Sirius yawned and rested his head on Amelia's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Okay! But they would be so cute!" Lily bubbled, "They'd have grey eyes and strawberry blonde hair! They'd be so angry and so cute! Think about how cute."

"No," Amelia said. "If I'm going to be minister by 21, I'm not going to do it pregnant," she said from behind our coffee cup.

"Fine, but when we start popping them out you have to start so our kids can be best friends and get married!" Lily exclaimed rocking back and forth excitedly.

Sirius laughed at that. "Lily stop talking."

Amelia shook her head. "That doesn't work for me. I'm going to be busy running the world. No babies. They chew on things and I like my shoes."

Lily gaped at her. "...You think babies chew on shoes?!" Sirius started snickering.

"I don't know what they do. They always have jam on their hands and I wear a lot of white. Edgar is having twins. I'm sure they'll be lovely, but I also get to leave them. The only upside to babies is the free boob job and if I really wanted them to be bigger, I'd just pay for it." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Sirius shook his head. "Don't touch them."

Amelia smirked, "I said if," she said, her arm resting around his shoulders. "I don't," she assured him. "You don't mess with perfection, Sirius."

"Hmph." Sirius scoffed, holding her closer..03

1654/*+

Her lips twitched into something that never quite made it to a smile when he pulled her closer.

Remus, who had been quiet for a moment finally looked up, "How are you two affording this? You have a garage and a backyard in downtown London. This is a 4-million-dollar house. Sirius, you just signed for a 4-million-dollar house," Remus said, staring at him.

Sirius said, "And?"

"It's in downtown London with a garage and a backyard," she said before looking down at Sirius, "And a room size walks in shower in the master," she added before looking back up at the rest of them. "It's a steal."

"Sounds about right," James said unfazed.

"Sounds about, right?!" Lily repeated in horrification. "Who are you people?!" Sirius snickered at her.

"That's what houses cost..." Amelia said slowly.

"No," Lily exclaimed, "Houses do not cost that much. Mansions and estates cost that much!"

"Exactly. Mansion," Amelia said, handing her the pictures.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO NEED A MANSION FOR?!" Lily breathed, "You're not having kids or a small army live with you...Awwwww, Sirius she left space for your motorcycle!"

"Oh, that's really cute." James cackled.

"Where else would we live? James lives in a mansion why aren't you giving him a hard time?" she asked, pointing. "It's a garage."

"Because he's always had a mansion. And it's been in his family and...I always thought it was a lot." Lily admitted, sharing a look with Remus. "And no! No no no! You don't need a garage for anything. You don't own a car and you have nothing to put in the garage, Amelia!"

Sirius groaned. "Fuckkkkkk! Would you let it go?! It's done. Lily where are you living after Hogwarts?"

Lily shot James a look. "I don't know yet."

"You don't know that I don't have a car, I could have a car," Amelia said. "You don't have a car; you have a cat."

"And MacBeth will be very happy with his new garage," Amelia said before snickering when Sirius turned it on James.

"I hate that fucking thing." Sirius scoffed. "I'm not living with that cat."

"That's cute. You think you have a choice," she said, patting his cheek.

"Remus hand me that thing back." Sirius said darkly, "I need to burn it." Lily sighed loudly. "At least you have a document to burn..."

"Nope," Amelia said, snatching it from Remus and tucking it in her pocket. Amelia looked from Lily to James before eagerly waiting to see how this went down.

Sirius said, "I can still burn it."

James scowled. "Lily...not here."

"Of course, not...Wouldn't want to cause a scene when it's negative." She said stabbing her eggs.

James's jaw locked, "You have a document. Alright? It's sitting in my room. I was going to ask you tomorrow."

"You can coexist with the cat. There's a place for your motorcycle. We all make concessions now shhh I want to hear this," she whispered.

"So, there is a place for the motorcycle." He said dryly. "And he has to make concessions. Can you make concessions Sirius? Can you compromise?"

Sirius threw a piece of burnt toast at him and told her. "I'm not coexisting with that cat. It's hateful, horrible little thing, it's going to glare at me all the time."

Lily blinked and said, "Oh...what kind of document?"

James let out a large sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I was gonna..." He showed her the box. "But you never give me the chance."

"Remus shut up. Sirius, it's a cat, you are a human. It's not glaring at you," she said before her mouth dropped open when she saw the ring box in James's hand.

"It is!" Sirius said indignantly before he shifted Amelia on his lap so he could see.

"Lily," James gritted his teeth. "You cut me off when I was trying to ask you out. You rescheduled when I tried to ask you to move in with me. And now you keep questioning where we are going where I'm clearly planning on asking you. So, for the love of Merlin. Will you just wait six hours?"

Lily's eyes were so big. "Okay...I...I want to see it though..." James said, "...Six hours."

"Shush," she said, watching the two of them carefully.

Lily said, "I don't need to wait six hours..."

James looked at her and laughed, "Fine." He got off his chair and got down on one knee. "Lily Evans, will you-"

"YES!" Lily blurted out, nodding eagerly.

Amelia beamed at the two of them watching Lily cut him off and start nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered to Sirius.

Sirius smiled, seeing James grab Lily and kiss her intently. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Amelia smiled over at the two of them. "I will keep the cat away from you," she promised Sirius before finishing what was in her coffee cup.

"Fine," Sirius relented, "Then I won't burn the document."

"Good," she said, kissing him, "I'm really looking forward to christening each room."

"Ah huh," Sirius said, rising with her as breakfast ended. His hand went to his natural place before he went over and congratulated the pair. "Good luck, Lily ... you'll need it and you already had the good luck, Prongs."

"Amelia, I'm engaged!" Lily said practically tackling her when James released her.

"I know I saw," Amelia said, smiling at her. "It's a beautiful ring. Congratulations."

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Lily beamed, "Okay, we will talk later. I have to tell everyone I've ever met..." She got a devious smile, "And Emmeline twice!"

Amelia laughed, "I happen to know she has charms right now," she told her with a knowing smile before watching her runoff.

"You are evil," Sirius mumbled in her ear. "Feel like missing class?"

"After everything Emmeline has done, she deserves to gloat," she said as he pulled her in. "What are they going to do? We graduate in a week."

"They're going to punish you. Preferably with a ruler, bent over a table..." Sirius smirked in her ear.

"I think you have them confused with what you are going to do."

"Huh...Funny how that works." Sirius said grinding into her as they walked.

"So funny," she smirked as he pressed against her. "Where are we headed, Professor Black?"

"The nearest empty classroom, Ms. Bones. You have a paper to write." He smirked leading her down a corridor. He opened a door and locked it behind him.

She followed him down the hallway into the academic wing and slipped into an empty classroom. "What are we working on today?"

"Lines, Bones." He said his hands grazing up the back of her legs. His eyes eyed the back of her little skirt, which he knew she had shortened just for this view alone. "Lots of lines."

Amelia leaned over the desk slowly as he rounded on it. Her skirt rose until she knew he could see that she hadn't put anything on underneath it. She leaned on her hands, looking up at him, "And what exactly would you like me to say?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip when he saw she hadn't bothered to put on any knickers. "Oh, Ms. Bones I think you know," He said sliding a finger into her from behind.

Amelia gripped the edge of the table as he pushed his finger inside her, rolling back into the motion. "I didn't realize lines would be so literal," she moaned.

"Well, you know I tend to take this very seriously," Sirius smirked curling his finger against her before he slipped in another. He bent over and whispered in her ear. "How are you feeling there, Bones?"

"If I'm being honest, I feel like I could use more help. A little more hand-on attention," she said, biting her bottom lip as he curled his fingers.

His teeth went to her neck, and he told her, "Hold onto the table." His fingers digging into her. scissoring on the way down.

Amelia arched up as he pressed his fingers deeper, gripping the edge of the table and planting her feet wider for him.

Sirius pulled his fingers out of her when he felt her tightening, grabbed her and arched her back against him, his hands roughly gripping her breasts before he growled into her ear, "Get on your back."

Amelia groaned when he pulled out of her just before she finished, wondering if he was still frustrated about earlier. She let out a strangled moan when his hands moved to her chest, turning in his arms and leaning back on the table.

He grabbed her hips and yanked so she'd be at the edge of the table. Sirius leaned down and took her lips in his own vindictively. His hands reaching down and splitting her blouse open before skillfully unhooking her bra, while he forced his hips against hers.

She yelped when he yanked her to the end of the table. Her lips met his and quickly picked up the same bruising pace he was laying down, biting his bottom lip during it before moving back into the kiss. "Sirius," she hissed against his mouth when he ripped her shirt open. She slid it over her shoulders along with her bra before grinding into him.

"That's for the starter house comment," He said, grabbing her legs and pulling her as hard on him as possible. Then he went back down on her, his fingers digging into her back, intertwining their bodies as close together as possible as she made him as hard as humanly possible.

"It was an accident," she said through gritted teeth. Her legs locked around him tightly, rolling them against him with each pass of her hips. She groaned into his mouth as he dug his fingers into her back. "You are the one who handed it to Remus. They would have never known anything if you'd just signed and handed it back to me."

"I had to make sure you weren't robbing me." He stated, "Who knows what you're capable of...Black Widow." Sirius said sucking on her bottom lip viciously, his hips pinning hers down firmly, rubbing against her.

"One house is cheaper than two apartments. Booty calls are annoying," she justified before groaning as he pinned her hips back. "I'm capable of a lot of things," she smirked, snaking her hand behind between them and yanking at his belt and hit button-fly.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Sirius shot at her, "I signed the thing, didn't I?"

He pulled away, looked at her as he unbuckled his belt all the way and dropped it to the floor. "I was just saying that you tend to slip things in..." He smirked before sliding inside of her.

"Uh-huh," she said, moving her lips to his neck when he started undoing his belt, biting and leaving marks before soothing them over with her lips and tongue. "Remus never got past the price and the garage though. Who knows what you signed away?"

"Why don't you tell me then?" He said groaning as she left marks all down his neck. "You love telling me what you take from me," Sirius said, his lips going down her neck, sucking and licking as grounded into her.

Amelia groaned as he ground his hips against hers, frustrated with the lack of thrusting happening. Her head tilted back as he wants against her neck, gripping him tighter. "Absolutely everything," she said, looking down at him. "I think I had my lawyer throw an orgasm quota in there. Her idea," she teased.

He looked at her before drawing out slowly and thrusting in so hard the desk shook. "How many?"

Amelia gasped, jolting as he slammed into her. "Daily three. I said two, but my lawyer thought we could push it further," she smirked, her hands moving down to his ass and pulling him into her again.

Even though he was inside of her, he laughed at her hands tugging his ass closer. "Oh, you want more?" He didn't wait, he angled lower and slammed into her again. "Is that it?"

Amelia moaned rather loudly as he pushed into her again. "Harder," she said, her hands lacing behind his neck. "I want everything," she said, her eyes angled up towards his.

"As you wish, Bones." Sirius got a better grip on her before he slammed into her repeatedly. The desk started to wobble as he went faster, he gritted his teeth when he pounded into her g-spot.

Amelia held onto him tightly, reveling in the way his hips slammed near painfully against her. Her legs tightened under the instability of the desk, rolling her hips up against his. She used her grip on the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss, her tongue demanding entry before it twisted with his.

He groaned against her tongue, his hand going to grip her hair before molding her to him. Sirius rocked forward to an aching degree as he continued going as deep inside her as he could go.

Her heels dug into his lower back as she kissed him deeply, intertwined at every point as he rocked into her, "Fuck," she mumbled into his mouth between kisses as she felt herself growing closer, "Don't stop, I'm so close," she breathed against his mouth.

He grabbed her legs and smirked as he put them against his chest. "How many did you say I have to give you a day?"

"Three. It's the law now. You signed a contract," she breathed, her neck craning back as he moved her legs up, nearly finishing there at the new angle of his hips.

"Good, I'll get two out of the way right now." He said forcefully jolting all the way inside of her, before pumping in and out of her with all his strength. His hand gripping her hips so hard he could see the bruises forming.

It never took much to push her over the edge at this angle and he was already doing so much she tightened around him after the second thrust, sneaking up on her in a way she hadn't been expecting. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, keeping him close and giving them both more resistance to his thrusts.

"Fuck...Bones." He growled in irritation, glaring down at her when she made it more difficult.

Amelia screamed, gasping against him as her head tilted back away from his lips.

When she screamed, he lost control. He started going at her in a way he hadn't before, his hips moving faster than he could think. He gripped her tightly as his own finish arrived, not knowing or caring how loud they were being nor that the desk, once he finished broke all four legs when he dropped down.

Amelia stayed still for a minute underneath Sirius on the remains of the desk before she finally broke out laughing. The orgasm made her shudder, but she still shook with laughter. "Everyone who has joked with us about breaking something is suddenly feeling vindicated."

"They weren't joking," He laughed back, "They knew."

"I say we leave it. We have to," she said, looked up at him. "What time is it? Did we miss all of Defense-" she stopped mid-sentence before a look of pure panic took over her face. "Test. We had an exam. Shit."

He leaned up and groaned as he stretched. "I'm sure it's...fine."

"No," she shook her head as she grabbed her wand and fixed her shirt. "It's not fine. It will not be fine. Merrythought said if we don't take this test, we can't take the NEWT. I've never gotten anything less than an O on anything in my entire life, I'm not starting now."

"Uhm..." Sirius shrugged, zipping up her pants. "You'll think of something."

"Do you actually not care about your grades? Seven years will be ruined for one test," she said, ensuring all of her clothes were perfectly in place and her back was over her shoulder before she pulled the chain under her shirt. "Get over here, I'm not letting you blow your final exams either."

"I would have come up with an excuse." Sirius shrugged, as she yanked him over. "How the hell did you get a time turner...You've had a time turner this whole time?!"

"I've had it for sixth year," she told him. "I asked for it so I could take all the classes. I wanted to take all the classes," she told him, placing the other chain around his neck. She turned it back an hour, giving them enough time to get out of the room before they got into it. "We have to go. If we see us, we could fuck something up," she said, dragging him around the corner so they could make sure that they entered the room before they went to class.

He rolled his eyes, "You would take extra classes." Sirius nodded and followed her, "Alright...But we're going to use that and watch one time..."

"Not extra classes," she stopped him. "All the classes. I'm going to be the first one to graduate with O's in every discipline," she said very seriously as she watched around the corner until they were safely in the room. "You are willing to upset the time and space continuum to watch ourselves have sex?" she asked, biting the corner of her lip. "I choose so well," she commented more to herself than to him before turning to move towards the Defense room.

"Later," He muttered, tapping her ass before they went into the room.

She nodded, taking her seat next to him in the room before Professor Merrythought started talking, explaining that they were switching partners for the test so they couldn't read each other's cues. "Black and Meadowes," he called out. "Bones and Prewett, Fabian." He continued down the list as everyone shuffled around the room and Amelia dropped down next to Fabian.

Out of all the things he didn't like. He didn't like the idea that he was being separated from Amelia, but he especially didn't like who she was being shipped off to. Dorcas, however, strolled over with a frozen drink in her hand and curled into the chair next to Sirius. "Black."

Sirius nodded, "Meadowes."

"She'll be back," Dorcas noted, seeing his eyes flickering over to Amelia and Fabian. "I don't care." He shrugged, putting his feet up on the table.

"Sure, you don't."

"You ready for this, Bones?" Fabian asked loudly as she slipped into the chair next to him.

"Ready to get this over with and done so we can graduate," Amelia said, straightening her robes. She looked up at Professor Merrythought waiting for instructions. She wanted to finish this class so she could go back to her dorm, shower, maybe drag Sirius with her and do the thing they talked about earlier.

"I heard about the new job. Congrats. You haven't been around much lately," he said, turning towards her in his chair.

"Finals and getting ready for graduation," she explained simply. "And thank you," she added politely.

"Good to know. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other at the Ministry. Same department and all," he said, his hand pressed against the back of her chair.

"I don't think Aurors in training have a lot of crossover at the ministry with the legal department, but there's always the cafeteria." She looked down at her wand, rolling it in her hands as she waited for Merrythought to start telling them what to do.

"Huh..." Dorcas mused, "I know that move...You see he's not technically doing anything wrong, but he's still close enough to make it awkward."

"He called her Bones," Sirius commented darkly. "...How the hell can you hear that?"

Sirius didn't answer. He just looked pointedly in the other direction, still noticing out of the corner of his eye how Fabian was leaning too close to Amelia.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Fabian assured her. "It'll be like the old days,"

"You mean when we were five?" Amelia asked, her hands adjusting her robes when she caught Fabian's eyes flickering over her legs.

Sirius crossed his arms, his jaw was locked, but he wasn't watching. Dorcas looked at him. "So, this is what you look like when you're jealous...You never looked like this when Marlene flirted in front of you."

He didn't answer.

"Then again you never care this much." She sipped her Slurpee and said, "If it makes you feel better, she's not acknowledging him."

Sirius said, "I told you I don't care."

"Yes, but you look like you are going to hit someone ...named Fabian."

"Come on, Bones," Fabian nudged her arm, "You know how much fun we used to have third and fourth year. All of that fire whiskey and no one knew how to drink yet."

"I knew how to drink. You and Gideon threw up on each other if I remember right," she chuckled shaking her head.

"I don't think we were quite that bad," he pointed out as Amelia turned her head towards him.

"You two embarrassed yourselves on a weekly basis," she laughed, shaking her head

"She's laughing," Dorcas noted, "But it seems to be out of pity...Oh, he touched her."

Sirius's head snapped over, and his jaw began to tick. "I'm sure it's nothing." Dorcas egged him on.

"You know you liked it," Fabian said, tilting his head. "We always had a great time. We just haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been busy with things. I'm taking nine classes," she said, "I've been helping Alice with their wedding."

"Yeah, Frank asked me to be his best man so we'll be together a lot at that wedding. What's that they say about the maid of honor and the best man?"

Dorcas said quietly, "Does he ever stop talking? He's really trying to get in... Jesus."

Sirius's face hardened, and he was now openly glaring at Fabian, not caring what he looked like.

"That they have to dance together, anything beyond that is up to the parties," Amelia said, tilting her head to the side as the first pairing stepped up, giving her something to focus on besides Fabian trying to hit on her.

"We had fun," he said before leaning in and touching her face to which she flinched. "Eyelash," he told her, lingering before he loved away from her face.

"Oh," she said, turning her attention back to the front of the room, "And no, we never had fun. Gideon and I had fun, you just tried," she said, keeping her tone to teasing, but not making a problem.

Dorcas said, "Don't worry. I'll raise my hand when it's their turn...He's alllll yours." Sirius said, "Are you sure you want to go against her?"

"Yeah, because I get to see you go against him." She snickered.

"Prewett and Bones," Merrythought called out and Amelia jumped up. "Black and Meadowes."

"Gideon and I are getting an apartment in St. James. There are a couple of other first-year ministry workers in the building. If you don't have somewhere for graduation, you should think about moving in there. It would be like Hogwarts with less supervision," he pointed out as they walked towards the dueling platform.

Dorcas leaped up and whispered to Amelia, "Disarm me quickly."

Sirius, on the other hand, was perfectly ready for Fabian. With his big stupid smirk. He thought he could talk to Amelia. He thought he could flirt with Amelia because he thought he was good enough to get with Amelia. Sirius should have been madder if it was Avery doing it, but Avery would have been upfront about it. Prewett was acting like it wasn't a big deal. Like he was kidding when he casually touched her or teased about sleeping with her so she couldn't outright stop him.

Well, Sirius was going to.

He took two steps forward, holding his wand lazily and Sirius almost pitied him. Merrythought gave the motion and before Fabian could think, he said, "Calvario...Cantis!"

The first caused Fabian's hair to fall out and as Sirius blocked his disarming spell, Fabian began to belt out as loudly and off-key as possible, 'All by Myself.'

Amelia raised an eyebrow, but did what Dorcas told her to, "Expelliarmus," she said, catching Dorcas's wand before it could hit the floor and walk over to her. Amelia laughed for a minute with Dorcas before turning her wand at Sirius, "Incarcerous," she fired off.

Sirius simply stepped aside and tilted his head at her beginning spell. And wordlessly shot a spell at her. Which she deflected and it hit Fabian, turning him into a duck. He smirked at the side effect but kept his eyes on Amelia knowing she could do more in a split second of distraction then Fabian could do in a minute.

Amelia smirked, raising her eyebrows at him, "Flipendo...Obscuro... Diffindo," she fired off in rapid succession, one at and one on each side of him. He could block and dodge, but she knew he couldn't do all three.

He dodged the first two but did not block the last. However, he was too focused to be bothered when all his clothes except his boxers fell off him. She was cocky and he took advantage of that. Sirius shouted, "Immobulus, Impedimenta, relashio, RICTUSEMPRA!"

Amelia managed to block most of the spells, but the last one hit her and she nearly doubled over giggling, but she managed to hold to together enough to look up at him. "You know what," she said before, pointing her wand at his boxers, "Engori-"

"That's enough! We're done," Merrythought stopped them, "Finite Incantatum," he fired off, releasing Amelia from her fit of giggles.

Sirius went back to his chair, not bothering to pick up his clothes. He just winked at Fabian, who was pale and sweating. Dorcas was cackling loudly next to him. James and Remus bowed as he walked by and he smirked at them, before leaning back like he was fully dressed.

Amelia smirked before hopping down off the stage and followed Sirius back to their seats, sitting down on Sirius's lap much to Professor Merrythought chagrin. She opened her mouth to yell at them before giving up and going back to the next duel as she shifted against him before leaning back against his chest.

Sirius's smirk was as wide as it had ever been, his arm slung around her waist. He said offhandedly, "Dorcas was disarmed quickly."

"She wanted to get back to her Slurpee," Amelia said innocently as she shifted again.

"Well," Sirius gestured to Dorcas, who was laughing directly in Fabian's face as she drank her Slurpee. "She loves her Slurpee."

"You know he basically asked me to move in with him and Gideon," she said.

Sirius didn't look at her he said, "I heard."

"So, you know, I'm weighing my options. It's a lot to consider. It'd probably be a studio. We could put up curtains though. The shower situation might be a little awkward."

Sirius's jaw locked, but when he noticed her tone he said, "Well, you have a lot to consider. He might like it better in there now that he's been a duck...but he also doesn't have hair so he'd be quick...Lots of things to consider."

"You know how much I like to grab hair, I think it's a no brainer when you consider that," she said before Merrythought released them from class. "Come on, I have an idea," she said, pulling him into the Charms classroom where they had been before and up to the second story railing. She put the time turner around his neck and turned it back to when they were bursting in earlier, pulling him down to duck.

Sirius let her drag him away and dropped down when she yanked him down. His hand went to her ass. "Hmmm."

Amelia smirked when she watched the two of them down below, "You need to do that more often," she whispered.

"You say that about everything." He snorted, "And look with what little I have to work with..."

"Maybe you should just fuck me more often then," she countered.

"Make me."

"I was trying to earlier, but Merrythought stopped us," she pointed out. "It's a shame I was winning."

"Oh...Now it makes sense." He looked at her with pity, "You think you can beat me. How adorable."

"I can beat you. I would have beat you," she said, climbing into his lap and looking down at him.

He nodded sympathetically, hiding his smirk. "I know. I know. It's okay. No need to get worked up..."

"It's not even a contest."

He nodded, "Ah. huh."

"You are good," she said, "but I'm better." She tugged at his boxer shorts as she straddled him. She didn't move to slide him in only rubbed against him so he could feel how wet he'd gotten her during the duel.

"You say that but who got you to sit on my lap?" Sirius said, only physically unfazed by what she was doing.

"I climbed up here on my own accord," she said, "Because I wanted to. Not because you did anything. And I don't really care if you think you are giving in. I'm going to use you anyway." She carefully slid down on him.

Sirius grinned up at her as she slipped down her. "You can't use me. I'm sorry, to break it to you, but I'm always willing."

"Fuck it," she said, rolling her hips up. "But we are going to talk about how you tried to turn me into a duck earlier," she pointed out before rising so she could move faster.

"Oh please, a first-year could have blocked that." Sirius retorted, his hands gripping her hips tightly to move her down deeper.

Amelia groaned as he pulled her deeper. "Still," she said, "Hold on," she pulled off him before turning so she could straddle him backward. She slipped back on him, rocking into him slowly.

Sirius snickered, his hands trailing up her and arching her back. His hand went to her belly button pushing down so she would hit her g-spot tighter. "Fine. Don't face me." He breathed, "If it makes you feel like you win. Go ahead."

"It makes me feel like I'm going to get off. That is what not facing you makes me feel," she said as he started rolling his hands up her back. She groaned as he pulled her in at an angle that hit her perfectly, moving even faster in order to get more from him.

Sirius determined to not give in to her this time. "Fine go, ahead. Get off." He let go of her and leaned back, his face impassive.

Amelia sighed, before getting up. "I'm not doing this. I'm not having sex with you when you aren't doing it back. That's weird and no." She shook her head.

Sirius sighed, and turned her around on him. "Then stop doing that, Bones. I get it. You can kick my ass. You stripped me in front of the entire class. I get that you are better than me in every way. Alright? But you push me all the time and when I push you, you can't take it."

"You tried to turn me into a duck, of course, I stripped you," she said, looking down at him when he turned her around to look at him. She made a face when he spoke. She knew he was right, but she wasn't sure what to say in order to articulate that. "You have your moments," she said when he said she was better than him.

"I turned Fabian into a duck because he wouldn't stop talking to you." Sirius pointed out. "Did I look surprised when it hit him? No, because I know how you block...I knew it would hit him." He said before adding, "I'm just saying if you are going to dish it out. You have to take it occasionally." Sirius began moving his hips, rocking her against him roughly. "Alright?"

She listened to him speak quietly, letting him get it all out before she reacted to anything. He knew her well enough to know how he blocked, they'd been partnering all year, but it still surprised her to hear him say it out loud. "Okay," she said.

"Now," Sirius's smirk appeared, as he looked over to see the other version of them. "They are winning..."

Amelia smirked, "We can't have that, now can we?" She pushed him back against the rail and rose up to lower back down. "No noise," she said before she started rocking her hips.

He smirked, "As long as it's not your mouth. I can keep it down."

"I can keep it down too," she said, looking down at him, "But I'm always up for a challenge."

Sirius smirked and kissed down her neck. "Bring it, Bones."

She bit her lip, holding back a groan as he kissed down her neck. She took a moment and ground her hips against his, beginning to move faster and faster to get a reaction out of him.

"Fuck," He hissed into her ear, grabbing her and moving her against him harder.

She wasn't good at this part. She could control her volume, but nearly complete silence was something else entirely. She was always responsive and keeping herself quiet was increasingly difficult. She breathed against him. Her lips pressed to his ear the same as his as she tried to control her gasps.

Sirius buried himself in her neck to keep quiet. He moaned into her and held her closer as she began rocking harder, rolling and grinding across him.

Her hand buried in his hair as he leaned into her, holding him against his neck as she felt his moans vibrating against her. She did everything she could do not to moan as he leaned into her, her legs shifting to wrap around his back to fit the rest of their movements.

Sirius pressed his lips into her neck, his hot breaths scorching the spot as he neared the edge. He moved his lips up to her ear and whispered so quietly not another soul could hear, "Fuck me harder, Amelia."

Amelia whimpered into his neck when she heard her name leave his lips. Her legs tightened around him, doing exactly what was asked of her, exactly what she wanted, dragging her hips over him harshly. She rolled into him over and over, fitting to him so he moved as deeply as possible with each thrust. She knew she was close when she began to shake, muffling herself into his neck, but she didn't finish for another thrust. As she trembled against him, she gripped him tighter. "Sirius," she sighed against his neck, trying to keep him as close as she could.

"Oh fuck." He gulped into her, he kept his lips to her ear as he told her, "You're gonna make me cum."

She nodded, her hips frantically moving against his. Her body shaking in the wake of her orgasm trying to get him to finish with her. Her lips met his ear, "Come for me, Sirius."

His neck arched back and his eyes clenched shut, his teeth gritted tightly and he started thrusting into her madly. His breaths were uneven, but the only thing that was steady was his grip on her.

Amelia's breath hesitated against his neck, holding back a cry as he thrust into her harder. Her voice was barely above a whisper, soft and tentative, "Sirius, come with me," she pleaded, feeling herself growing close again, but trying to hold back until he did.

"Oh...god." Sirius groaned, feeling her shake to cum with him. He looked into her eyes and leaned his lips against hers as he came.

She bit her lip as he pulled back, her body shaking as she pressed her lips to his, unable to hold back any longer. She gripped him, pulsing around him as she muffled all her sighs against his lips, pouring everything into the kiss. Even after they both finished, she didn't stop kissing him, making no effort to move away from him or disengage herself from him. After a few minutes, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his, "We have a house. We get to do this every day."

Sirius smiled and said, "Yeah...we do, don't we?" He sighed and leaned back, offering her a grin. "You know that cat is going to drive me crazy right?"

"We do and Remus was right. There is a spot for your motorcycle, but there was no way in hell I was giving them anything else," she shook her head before laughing quietly, "He'll leave you alone. It's a 5,000 square foot, three-story townhouses. I doubt you'll even cross paths that often."

Sirius bent his head and nodded, "I know. I saw that." He rested his hands on her sides, "You just have to tell them a little so they don't find out and freak out, but not tell them everything so they can't freak out. It's a balancing act...And I'm just saying that cat hates me."

"It slipped out. I didn't expect you to hand it to Remus," she laughed. "Thankfully, James and Lily took the pressure off and I don't think he hates you, I think he's never had anyone else in his bed before and he didn't know what to think of sharing," she slipped off of him, beginning to right herself.

"I was half-awake," Sirius said rubbing his face with a laugh. "I thought I read what I was signing but I needed him to confirm it...But that cat needs to get with the program. It's our bed. Not his."

"It's okay. They'll get over it," she said. "You can whip him into shape when we move in next week."

"Fuck," He groaned, "That is next week."

She nodded, "Adults. Us. Who would've thought? You can move in whenever. We get the keys as soon as I owl the paperwork. I'm moving in as soon as we get off the train. I can't go back to my mother's martini sloshing."

"I found the furthest house I could from my parents. If I get my way, she'll never know where we live," she assured him.

Sirius winced, "Don't remind me...I don't need that image...ever." He pulled his boxers up. "I'm going camping with the guys for the weekend...Are your parents coming over? Specifically, tell me the date so I can have tea with Mrs. Potter that day."


	14. Make This Go On Forever

**Chapter Fourteen  
Make This Last Forever**

_And I don't know where to look_ _  
_ _My words just break and melt_ _  
_ _Please just save me from this darkness_

Sirius let out a shallow breath, his own blood covering him. "No..."

"I have to take you to the hospit-" James spat angrily.

".No..." Sirius gulped, shaking. "Home."

James gritted his teeth seeing the resilience in his best friends' eyes. "Fine...you stubborn bastard." He grabbed him carefully before apparating to Sirius's doorstep and pounding on the door. "If she's gone. I'm taking you straight to the Ministry."

She should have been sleeping. She knew that, but he wasn't there and if there was one thing Amelia couldn't do when Sirius wasn't home. It was sleep. Instead, she poured over ministry files she'd brought home the night before, trying to find a break in her case and distract herself from how long he'd been gone and how abruptly they'd been pulled away.

She jumped when she heard the knock on the door, rushing to it with her hand in hand. She looked through the peephole before yanking it open. "Get in here. What happened?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest when she saw blood.

"Sectumsempra." James sighed bitterly. "They set fire to a Muggle village. We went out to help them and they cornered us...Snape got him...I can't prove it...But it was. I tried to take him to the hospital but he can't say home..." James explained, his frown.

Sirius wheezed, "I'm fine..."

"I-I-I I don't know that spell. I don't know the counter curse," she said, shaking her head frantically as she looked down at him, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. "You need a healer, I'm not good at this. I-I can get Andromeda or we can go to St. Mungo's," she said, kneeling next to the couch as she looked down at him when James set him down.

"I know the counter curse." James said, "Amelia, just hold his hand. It's going to hurt."

Amelia nodded, slipping her hand in his and intertwining their fingers, holding her other hand over it.

Sirius grimaced and bit down so hard his lip bled more when James started. "Okay, hold on mate." He waved his wand slowly; the way Remus taught him and watched the blood leave his lungs and chest.

"FUCK!" Sirius screamed, unable to hold back, his body shaking as it healed. His body locked and he cried out in excruciating agony. His body was covered in blood, black blood and he couldn't stop anything.

"Almost there, hold on mate," James told him before continuing.

Amelia winced when she heard him cry out in pain, holding his hand tightly. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do to help him, not until James finished with him. She moved up, wrapping her arm under his shoulders as he shook, trying to help him in any way she could. She leaned in close to him, her lips nearly at his ear, "It's almost over, Sirius. He's almost done. He's almost done. Just squeeze my hand," she told him softly.

Sirius nodded, his face glistening with sweat and his eyes clamped shut. His jaw started chattering and James said, "Three more times. Alright?"

He focused on the sound of her voice and the feeling of her hand around his. If he was in any normal state he wouldn't be here. He would have let James take him to the hospital. But...he thought he was dying. It certainly felt like he was. His body could take a lot of pain, years of cruciatius curse being used as a punishment built him up to handle a lot but the slashes were everywhere and they were deep. He needed to see her and he didn't care what that meant or said about him. He just needed her.

Amelia traced her fingers up and down his arm upon finding an unharmed patch of skin. Her lips pressed to his temple as she watched James. He needed to be in a hospital. They weren't prepared for this. They weren't equipped for it and she was terrified James didn't know what he was doing.

"It's going to be okay," she kept talking in his ear, "I'm right here. It's going to be okay. Just hang on."

Sirius's breathing eventually evened out and the open wounds in his chest closed. James grabbed gauze and applied it and said, "My mother will be coming by in the morning to check for infections, but...all the blood is out of your lungs and your wounds should heal."

Sirius nodded, letting out a short breath. "Don't tell her how...I don't want her to ... to get all worked up."

Amelia winced when she heard him say blood was in Sirius's lungs. She had to hold back the knot in her throat before she nodded when James told her that Mrs. Potter was coming by in the morning. "Thank you," she told James, looking up at him before she turned her attention back to Sirius. Her thumb brushed over the top of his hand as she continued to hold his shoulders, trying to blink back the tears before he could see them.

"I already saw them." He informed her in a raspy voice. "I don't care if you cry." Sirius's eyes closed, but he held her hand back. "Thank you."

She kissed the side of the head, before wiping her eyes on her sleeves and resting her head against the couch. She tried her hardest to pull it together, but her voice still cracked when she opened her mouth, "I think we have a vial or two of pain potion upstairs. I'm going to get a blanket and a proper pillow," she told him, standing up from the couch and walking over to James. "I'll be right back," she said, heading up the stairs to gather her supplies before coming back down and saying goodbye to James.

Sirius smiled when she returned and told her, "I thought I was dying...you know."

The lump in her throat rose when he started speaking. Staring at him with tears in her eyes as he started to tell her things she didn't want to hear. She didn't want to think about him dying or the fact that she could lose him. One ran down her face before she maintained some semblance of togetherness, "But you didn't, you are going to be fine."

"Bones, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Marry me."

"What?" she repeated.

"I'm not doing the knee thing." He told her, taking both of her hands weakly. "But... you should say yes."

Amelia nodded, "Just don't make me plan a wedding."

"I don't believe in weddings," Sirius stated, his grey eyes staring at her determinedly. "But you didn't answer."

"Yes."

"Okay," He took her hand and kissed it. "Don't fucking tell Lily."

"I wouldn't dream of it." she leaned in and kissed him. "We can just sign the papers at the ministry as soon as you are feeling up to it." She leaned her head against his shoulder, careful not to touch anything sore. "I thought I was going to lose you," she breathed out after a minute.

"Sorry," He smiled at her. "You just agreed to be stuck with me."

"I know and if you make me a widow, I will make your afterlife hell," she threatened, turning to look up at him. "How are you feeling?"

He looked at her for a few minutes, and said quietly, "I've been worse."

"There are no points for being a martyr. What do you need?" she asked. "Water? Pain Killers? Anything?"

"Just you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "You should sleep, it'll help." She settled a pillow and pulled the throw blanket from the other couch on the floor next to him. She stayed awake until she was sure he was asleep before she even considered closing her eyes, her hand not leaving his.

When he woke up, Mrs. Potter was standing over him, "Ughh."

"Reckless." She sighed, "Completely reckless. What were you thinking of picking a fight with a troll?"

"Picking a..." He closed his eyes with a grimace, "James...Where's-?"

Mrs. Potter said, "I made her shower...You know she slept on the floor." "She did?" Sirius mumbled. "Is she okay?"

Mrs. Potter looked at him with the warmest expression. "Yes. She is okay."

Amelia was reluctant when Mrs. Potter came in and told her to go take a shower, but she knew she was probably right. Her back cracked as she rolled it up, pushing herself up off the floor and making her promise to watch him.

It wasn't until she stood underneath the water that the sleep washed away and things began to come back to her from the night before. He'd been delirious. It was the only way she could explain it. She was scared that he would back out and remember that she said yes.

She smiled when she came down the stairs, her red hair still wet in her haste to get back to him to check on him. "How's the patient? I'm guessing disagreeable. And refusing to stay down long enough to heal?" she teased, trying to keep things light.

"Said the woman that abandoned me." Sirius teased. "A strange woman comes in and you just leave me with her."

Mrs. Potter snorted flipping eggs. "Yes, I'm a stranger. The stranger that bought the clothes you are currently wearing."

"She told me to shower. Have you ever tried to tell her no?" Amelia asked, before walking into the kitchen, "You didn't have to cook, Mrs. Potter," she said.

"Yes, I have." Sirius groaned.

"I also bought groceries." Mrs. Potter said, "Beer, wine and power bars are not healthy. The three of us are going to have a talk about nutrition before I leave because this is not acceptable."

Amelia blushed, turning away. "We usually go out or order in," she admitted, "I can't cook," she shook her head before walking over to the couch and looking down at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her hand pushing his matted hair back as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Fine. She's been yelling at me." Sirius said innocently.

"I have not." Mrs. Potter interjected, "I was merely informing you that if you ask a girl to marry you, you have to have a ring."

Amelia bit her lip to hold back the smile before nodding her head. "In his defense, I don't think he thinks ahead," she smirked.

"Still," Mrs. Potter glared at Sirius. "That is no way to ask someone to spend the rest of your life with you. My husband, your dad, had a thousand yellow sunflowers sent to my house with a note attached to a ring."

"See? At least I was physically there for it." "Nonsense."

Amelia chuckled sitting down on the arm of the couch. "It's alright. We can go pick out a ring later."

"Just no one tell Lily," Sirius said with a sigh. "Please, god."

"I already made that promise," she said, holding her hands up innocently.

"I'm just making sure that everyone in this room is perfectly clear with that," Sirius said loudly. "Because if I have to deal with her asking me questions...I'm not coming to Christmas."

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, "You are so dramatic. You don't get that from me..."

Amelia smiled before shaking her head and looking down at him. "We don't have to do the ring thing if you don't want anyone to know," she said, keeping her voice low enough that Mrs. Potter didn't have to hear.

He sat up with a wince and motioned for her to come closer. Sirius said quietly, "Do you want a ring?"

"Yes, but Lily is going to see the ring. Everyone is going to see the ring. It's okay," she said, moving closer to him.

"You're getting a ring." He informed her. "I just don't want Lily to know beforehand."

"Then we won't put the rings on until after we sign the papers," she said, easing him back until he was laying down again until his head was resting in her lap.

He looked up at her and he said, "You're sure, right?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure."

He looked up at her and smiled wide. "Had to ask."

"If you didn't remember last night, I was fully prepared to gaslight," she said, looking down at him. "Just to be clear though. Amelia Black sounds terrible."

"I want to hear what your speech was." Sirius said, "So does Sirius Bones."

"I think it has a nice ring to it, but fair is fair," she smirked down at him. "You heard enough of my panicky voice last night, you don't need to hear anymore."

He took her wrist and rubbed his thumb along it, "I've heard it before." Mrs. Potter called, "Kids! Food's ready!"

Amelia helped him sit up before she walked with him to the kitchen. "Thank you," she said, sitting down at the counter. "Do you know what ring size you are?" she asked, looking over at Sirius.

"Thanks, mum," Sirius before Amelia dropped him off in his chair. "No, why would know that?"

"11." Mrs. Potter sighed, shaking her head. "The things you don't know about yourself could fill a room, son of mine."

"We need rings," she said.

Mrs. Potter said, "I'm not working this afternoon...I...Well, I'm sure you'd like to go with someone else..."

Amelia smiled, "I'd love to go with you. We just need a babysitter."

"I'll Owl my son while you two eat." Mrs. Potter said squeezing Amelia's shoulder as she walked away, "Lord knows he's not doing anything productive..."

Amelia giggled into her eggs when she insulted James before continuing to eat. Once James arrived, Amelia and Mrs. Potter left the house and headed to a jewelry shop in London. After a little deliberation, Amelia decided on a two-carat cushion cut diamond with a matching silver band and a silver band that Mrs. Potter agreed Sirius would be okay with.

Once they arrived back at the house, she tucked them away out of sight while they said bye to James and Amelia tried to figure out exactly what they needed to do. "You are okay with doing things this fast right? You don't need time to think about it?" Amelia asked Sirius. She normally didn't double-check things like this, but it was a much bigger deal than anything she'd ever done before and she needed to be sure that he wouldn't regret this before they did it.

Sirius smiled when Mrs. Potter and Amelia returned. "Leave, James. Go back to harassing Lily at work."

"I intend to." James saluted him before apparating away.

When Amelia checked in with him. Sirius looked at her, carefully. "Do you?"

Amelia nodded, "I would have done it last night if the office was open, but I didn't really think we should move you," she told him, handing him the ring boxes after James left. "Let's go."

"I would have gone," Sirius told her. "Let me change. I'll be out in a second."

Amelia followed him in and helped him get dressed before the three of them apparated to the ministry, making their way up to the records office. "Frank," she called out when she happened by him. "I need a favor come with us," she said.

"I have work, Amelia."

"You have paperwork and you owe me. Come along. I just need you to sign something."

Begrudgingly he agreed and followed them up to the license office.

Sirius leaned on the wall, mostly for support, but once Amelia came back, he popped a pain pill and stood up perfectly straight. His eyebrows rose when he saw Frank. "That will work."

"Sirius," Mrs. Potter said quietly as she followed, "I'm very happy and proud of you."

"Thanks, mum."

Once Amelia found a clerk she knew, they got the marriage certificate and she brought them over and she signed it before passing it to Sirius to be signed.

He looked at her as he signed. Mrs. Potter was beaming behind him, he could feel it. But the second he got the chance he slipped the rings onto her finger.

Amelia smirked, putting the ring on his finger without pause before she looked down at the ring on her own. Mrs. Potter signed next before it was passed to Frank. "You got married. I'm signing your marriage license. You two got married." Frank asked in disbelief.

"Not until you sign," Amelia reminded him before he signed it and the clerk came in to sign it and file it.

Sirius's held his hand out for her and after the ring was on his finger he stood closely to Amelia, waiting for Frank to sign the parchment. A smirk was on his face the entire time, but when Mrs. Potter turned around to congratulate them, it turned into a smile.

She pulled Amelia into a hug. "Welcome to the family. You make sure he treats you right."

"Already favoriting her." Sirius scoffed.

Amelia took his hand without hesitation when he held it out for her. Her fingers intertwining with hers as the clerk finalized things and handed them back a copy of their marriage certificate for their records. "Congratulations," he said before letting them go.

Amelia couldn't help but smile wider as Mrs. Potter pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I'll keep him in line, don't worry," she assured her as Sirius scoffed, bringing a laugh to her lips. "Okay, we need to get you home, you've been up to long already," Amelia said, looking up at him.

Sirius nodded, kissed Mrs. Potter's cheek and they walked away to leave. He clenched up, keep his face impassive as he went as not to worry Amelia. When they reached the apparition point, he was drenched in sweat, but his hand, the only part of her she was touch, was dry so he kept it together.

Amelia looked up at him when they got to the lobby and saw the sweat dripping from his forehead. "Okay, we're going home the muggle way. I'm not letting you splint right now," she said, getting him into the phone booth so the two of them could rise to street level. "You aren't leaving bed again," she told him as she got him into the back of a cab, telling the driver where to go before they pulled up to the Mayfair Street row home.

Sirius didn't have the energy to fight with her. He just followed in after, releasing her hand when he saw that he was making her hand sweat. "I'm okay. I just need a nap."

He didn't know how these things were supposed to go but he was pretty sure this wasn't it. They were supposed to go on a honeymoon, and he was supposed to probably do things. But all he could do was sink into the back of the cab and anticipate getting home.

"Uh-huh, just a nap," she told him, paying the cab driver and slowly helping him up. "Okay, we're going to go upstairs and you are going to stay down as long as it takes," she took his arm and put it around her shoulders, helping him up the front steps and inside. She continued up the stairs into their bedroom slowly and pulled the covers back for him. "Do you need anything?" she asked, her hand resting on his arm.

He shook his head, gesturing to her hand. "You already did it."

Her lips twitched at a smile as she looked down at him, not sure what to say so instead she leaned down to kiss him. It was about the only thing they could do in his current state and she was okay with that. She got to kiss her husband and that was good enough for her now. "You need to sleep."

He went to sleep as instructed but when he woke up it was in the middle of the night and she was still wide awake. Sirius cracked an eye open and mumbled, "What are you doing?"

Amelia waited for Sirius to fall asleep before she walked down her office and gathered an armful of files she'd been working on. She took up residence on the other side of the bed, her files spread out over the empty space as she tried to both work on the cases she was supposed to be working on and trying to find information on Snape. She looked up from the file she was reading when she heard him speak, "Working," she said simply.

"Anything good?" He asked adjusting his pillow and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Not really. Just a bunch of people I'm not allowed to prosecute because their families will get them out of it anyway," she sighed, closing the file on Snape and tucking it under the others. "I'm just looking for technicalities at this point. It's the only way I'm going to get anything done."

He nodded, looking up at her. "Ah." Sirius then waited for a bit and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Amelia tilted her head, looking down at him. "Twelve hours. You had another two before I woke you up and made you eat."

don't remember that," He said wiping his face and turning over with a grimace. "Did you go to work?"

"You needed it. Your body is still healing," she told him, noting the face he made when he moved. "No, I'm working from home this week," she told him, "They're just going to have to deal with that."

"Why?" He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because you are hurt and I'm not going to leave you here alone when you can barely get out of bed," she told him.

"Bones," He sighed wearily, "You can go to work. I have a wand. Your job is your thing."

"And I'm doing my job. I'm just doing it from bed instead of my office."

"Fine...I guess I will allow that." He teased with a smirk. "But you wear far too many clothes at this office."

"I'm glad you are allowing me to do my job," she scoffed, "I could get more work done in the middle of the Quidditch World Cup than most of those idiots could in the office. I'll still be working circles around them when I'm sitting next to you in bed," she shook her head. "That is because I couldn't risk tempting you," she smiled.

"I think you should put that on your door at work." He said approvingly. "And you're still tempting me..." Sirius mused, "But for the sake of Wizarding Law I will abstain."

"Who says it isn't on my door at work? I like them all to know they can't come close, but they should still try to compete. I've brought the department up a level," she said, leaning on her elbow as she turned towards him. "Wizarding Law thanks you, but I think the gash marks over your body are probably a better reason to abstain."

"I've seen your office, but I think you should. Set the stage early...Bones, you know that's not enough to stop me." Sirius told her flatly, "I could be on my death bed. It wouldn't matter."

"Why do I feel like that's the reason you'll be on your death bed in the first place," she said, looking down at him. "Mrs. Potter made a bunch of food. It's all packaged and in the fridge if you are hungry and you probably should eat something."

"Because it's the way I was meant to die."

He reached over, noticing her shirt with a smirk when there were a loud pop and a knock on the door. "Hello?! Are you two naked?!"

"Yes." Sirius lied.

"No, you're not." Lily laughed. "How do you know...?"

Lily walked in, and said, "Because your voice would be lower." She walked up and sat between them. "So...anything you two want to share?! Huh?!"

Amelia laughed when Lily barged in, closing the file that was opened on her lap as she made her way inside. "What do you mean. Lily?"

Lily smacked her lips and lifted the Daily Prophet. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you two snuck off and did something involve marriage vows..."

"We didn't say any vows." Sirius teased Lily. "IT'S TRUE THOUGH?!"

Amelia looked up at Lily as she crawled into bed with them, planting herself between them almost before Amelia could move all her files out of the way to avoid them being crushed. "We just signed the certificate," Amelia admitted, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"The certificate...of marriage," Lily said, her eyes huge. "You two are married...Like forever."

Sirius laughed at Lily and closed his eyes. "I can't with you Lily."

"Yes, we're married," Amelia confirmed so Lily would calm down before her eyes widened at the sight of the paper. "Oh fuck," Amelia said, grabbing at the paper and pulling it in so she could read it.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Lily turned over and beamed at him. "How did you do it? Or wait...Did she just give you a paper and tell you to sign it again..." Her face fell. "Is it just for paperwork purposes...?"

Amelia flipped through it, skimming through the article. "I'm going to murder her with my bare hands. I won't need a wand," she said breathed out. "No Lily, we actually got married," she told her before crawling over her to get to Sirius so she could show him the paper. "Minister's daughter marries Disgraced Black," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rita called me Amelia Black four times. How the hell did she even find out,"

Lily said, "She probably put a spell on the book so that it alerts her to pureblood marriages."

Sirius cringed at the headline. "Well so much for not making a big deal out of it..." "Okay, but...how did this happen?"

Lily wanted to know.

"I asked, she agreed, we signed a paper," Sirius replied curtly.

She turned to Amelia for more answers.

Amelia grumbled before leaning back against their side of the bed. "I'm going to kill her," she repeated, tossing the paper to the nightstand. "That's exactly how it happened. Lily. There's nothing more to it than that."

"YOU MARRIED MY SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T ASK FIRST," Edgar barged into the room with Henry trailing behind him looking directly at Sirius.

"Edgar!" Amelia hissed, "What are you doing? Henry is supposed to be in school." "He came and got me and said we needed to have a family meeting," Henry said. "I thought he had a right to question the person who married his sister."

"No! How did he ask? Were you planning on its Sirius? Was there something that prompted it? You don't just wake up one day and say, 'Huh, maybe I'll just make a lifelong commitment to somebody, 'There is more."

Sirius groaned as the door opened. "Fuck..." He said, "Question me about what? It's done."

Amelia reached over and took Lily's hand, "We're married. That's all there is to it. I don't have a flowery story for you. We're married and that's all there is to tell," she said very seriously as Lily grumbled and got underneath the covers. Amelia couldn't help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness.

"You didn't think you needed to ask?" Edgar said outraged as Henry came over and sat down on Amelia's side of the bed, leaning into her, clearly exhausted from being torn from bed so early.

"Why would I need to ask? She's not a cow." Sirius retorted.

Lily turned to Sirius, "Okay, but when did you decide you wanted to do it?"

"An hour before I asked her," Sirius answered quickly. "Now why are all of you in my bed?!"

Amelia glanced over at him with a small smile when he spoke before she turned back to Edgar. "You are my brother, not my keeper. I got married. The correct response is congratulations, not what's wrong with you," she said before Henry hugged her.

"Congrats, Melia," he said, "I don't know if you want to be one of us, but welcome to the family Sirius."

"So, you have to tell me all about the newlywed sex," Dorcas said as she walked into the room joining Lily between them in the bed.

"I don't want to hear anything about that," Edgar said.

Sirius grinned at Henry. "Thank you, Henry. I don't mind being related to you. It's the rest of them I could do without."  
Dorcas hugged Amelia and lightly hugged Sirius. "I'm so happy for you two...Lily, why are you frowning?"

"They won't tell me details."

She rolled her eyes. "You are being a baby...Not everyone has a confetti cannon and a musical number when they propose. I'm sure he just realized he wanted to and did it."

Sirius nodded. "That's it."

"I don't like not being informed," Edgar huffed, sitting down on the windowsill. "I was supposed to be there."

"There isn't a story to tell," Amelia told Lily before silently thanking Dorcas.

"Did you get a ring?" Henry asked. "Edgar was yelling about how you probably didn't get one on the way here. That'll shut him up," he offered.

"Yes, I have a ring," she said holding out her hand as Lily practically climbed over Dorcas to see it.

Sirius said, "No one was there, Edgar. You would have just seen us signing papers."

"IT'S SO PRETTY!" Lily beamed, "Did you pick it out?"

Amelia nodded, "I picked both our rings out."

"You have a ring?" Lily asked Sirius turning back towards him, "I want to see."

"Sirius, the paper says you got married," Peter asked as he walked through the open bedroom doors upon hearing all the voices upstairs. He immediately saw Lily and Dorcas swooning over Amelia's ring. "You got married?" he asked confused.

Sirius let Lily take her hand, but his jaw was locked by the time Peter walked in. "Yes. Now, why did all you have to come over?

"Sometimes seeing is believing," Peter mentioned, gaping at Amelia's ring. "An owl would have worked just fine."

As the words left his mouth Owl's started pecking at the window.

Sirius," Peter said walking to his side of the bed, "I think her ring is bigger than my knuckles. Is that what they expect?" he asked very seriously.

"Edgar let it in," Amelia said before noticing the color of the envelope too late, "Shit, shit," Amelia said. "It's from my dad."

"YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING?!" James asked roaring into the bedroom. "LILY what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, ask Lily," Sirius replied to Peter.

Lily said, "It depends on the girl. If you have a ring this big it's a warning to all men that if you touch her you die, which fits Amelia very well."

Sirius grimaced, "Your dad?!"

Waving at James, Lily said, "They're married. I came to ask them about it!"

Rolling further under the sheets, Sirius clenched his eyes shut as James rounded on him.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOUR BEST FRIEND! AND YOU COULDN'T JUST GRAB ME WITH YOU?! WHO WAS YOUR WITNESSES?!"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders when he asked, "Edgar put it in the shower, I don't even want to know. We're not doing this," she shook her head, curling into Henry.

"The door was open, you got married, Bones?" Gideon asked as he walked in with Fabian trailing behind him.

"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT ME?" Alice roared as she climbed into the bed, hovering over Amelia, "You let my husband sign the papers and not me, I was in the next office?"

"Frank signed the papers?" James huffed. "Frank and your mother," Alice said indignantly.

"I can't believe this," James said as owls started flying in the open window and dropping letters on the bed before leaving again.

Amelia took a deep breath before looking up. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled. "Get out! All of you. This is our bedroom and none of you knocked-"

"I did," Lily protested.

"None of you besides Lily knocked," Amelia went on. "Edgar, take Henry back to Hogwarts, you are disrupting his education. Now!" She said before looking around the room. "Did it occur to any of you that we did it privately to avoid this?" she motioned around. "Dear lord. Alice, I will have lunch with you tomorrow and I will tell you everything. James, Sirius will tell you everything later. Everyone out. My husband is hurt and he needs to sleep. So, get out. Now."

Sirius grinned at the word husband and when everyone hesitated. He raised his voice. "SHE MEANS NOW." Then they all began to scatter. Lily kissed them both goodbyes telling Sirius, "I'm so happy for you." Before ushering all of them out.

He sighed when the door shut and reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. "We should have left the country."

Amelia sighed, curling closer to him without touching him for fear that she would hurt him more. "It wouldn't have helped they would have found us. It's Lily. She would have alerted the others." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. She flinched harder than she had before when she heard the howler burst open in the shower and amidst the watery gurgling she managed to hear 'disappointed in you' and 'you made your father look bad' and then a begrudging congratulations. "I'm so glad our marriage managed to anger everyone close to us. Not like anyone could be happy," she grumbled before taking a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

Sirius grabbed her and pulled her closer, holding back a wince at the movement. He heard the howler's words and sighed, "I'm fine. And they're not mad we did it. They're mad it wasn't all about them."

There was a loud knock. And Sirius said, "Who the hell could be left?"

"Heaven forbid we get married and don't make everything about the people around us. I'm sorry. The whole point was small and then it ended up being a circus, I know that was the opposite of what you wanted," she told him as he pulled her into his chest, still being careful with him. She looked up when she heard the knock on the door but was too exhausted and frustrated to move away from his chest. She didn't care if someone saw them, she wasn't moving.

"That's one way to welcome someone into the room," Remus said, tucking the paper under his arm as he sat down at the end of the bed. "Well, well, well,"

"What Remus? Are you going to question me on why we did it or how? Are you going to yell at me for not bringing you? Or are you going to just sit there and judge us?"

Remus blinked at his hostility. "I came here to say congratulations. Why do you two look like you went through a war?"

"Because we did and we'd greatly appreciate it if you left. Half the wizarding population just rolled through here."

"Ah," He smiled at them, before rising. "You two are cute together."

"Thank you," Amelia said, her face still pressed against Sirius's chest.

Remus left, locking the door behind him. Sirius tucked her into him. "Do you want me to talk to your father?"

"No, I'll deal with him. It just isn't going to go well. He doesn't care that I got married, he's just mad that he didn't know ahead of time so he could release a press release. He's mad I made him look bad," she breathed against him. "I'll deal with it when I go back to work."

"Okay," Sirius said, running his hands through the ends of her hair. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I need you to get better and I need you to stay right here," she said, closing her eyes, "And maybe keep doing that if it doesn't hurt your arm," she mumbled.

"I am getting better." He whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me."

His fingers played with her hair, even though it did hurt and he held her until they both fell asleep.


	15. Sweater Weather

**Chapter Fifteen  
Sweater Weather**

_'Cause it's too cold whoa_ _  
_ _For you here and now_ _  
_ _So let me hold whoa_ _  
_ _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Amelia walked out of the bedroom, tugging her hat into place. "Sirius," she called out as she jogged down the stairs. She still wasn't sure about all of this, but Lily had spent a half-hour convincing her and Sirius was already on board so what was the difference? She stopped in front of him, boots in hand as she found him on the couch. "What time did Lily say we have to be there by? It was seven, right?" she double-checked, sitting down next to him and pulling on her boots, zipping them over her jeans. She still wasn't thrilled that there was walking involved and she couldn't wear heels, but she could get over it. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, not looking up from the crossword he was working on. "She said seven. Ready when you are."

"I'm ready. I'm not sure I want to go, but I'm ready," Amelia said, resigning herself to it as she tucked her wand in her jacket pocket.

"It will be fun. Lily dragged us a few years ago." Sirius said pushing up and grabbing his jacket before he looked at her. His eyebrows lifted and he said, "You're not wearing a skirt."

"You said we were walking," she said, looking down at her jeans, "I do own pants, even if I don't wear them often," she told him as she buttoned her jacket and pulled her hair out of the back of the collar. "Lead the way," she said, looping her arm around his so he could apparate them wherever they were supposed to be.

She was wearing the tightest jeans imaginable and he felt his jeans tighten at the sight, but he didn't say anything he just apparated to the place Lily had told them they were meeting her. His hand slipped into her back pocket and he said, "If you think jeans will make me keep my hands to myself, you're wrong."

She smirked, leaning into him as he pressed his hand into her back pocket. "I didn't wear them so you would keep your hands off me. I wore them so you could keep them on me," she said, looking up at him as they walked towards the ticket booth where they were supposed to meet the rest of them, her hands tucked in her jacket pockets.

"We already got the tickets," Lily announced excitedly.

"Remus and Dorcas are in line with Marlene and Colton saving spots," Mary told them as they started to lead the way over to the line for the hayride.

"Mission accomplished." He smirked, gripping her before they reached the line. While they were waiting in line, his hands were in his pockets and he was looking around. There were zombies, clowns and other demonic-looking creatures wandering around and he was excited to see Lily get all worked up about it.

He shook Colton's hand and nodded at the rest of the guys when he felt Amelia twitch next to him.

Amelia did her best to keep her face neutral when she saw Marlene, but the fact that she moved closer to Sirius when she did probably didn't go unnoticed and she didn't really care. She was fine. She was genuinely fine, at least that's what she thought until she saw someone coming at them with a chainsaw and she jumped into Sirius, koala wrapping around him.

Sirius looked at her in confusion, but before he could figure out what her problem was, a man with a chain saw came up to them and she was in his arms.

He was laughing so hard he almost didn't have a grip on her. Remus and James were doubled over in laughter, and Sirius was at a loss for what to do. "Bones, he's not going to hurt you."

"Shut up," Amelia said, looking up when she heard James and Remus laughing. "Chainsaws are dangerous. They have upwards of two hundred teeth on each blade and they can saw a human in half in less time than you could think and then people make things out of people's skin," Amelia said, describing Texas Chainsaw Massacre to a tee as her legs untangled from Sirius and she dropped down to the ground, her arm still wrapped tightly around him as she stuck close to his side.

Sirius snickered but said nothing at first. "They didn't know you were capable of fear."

Amelia glared before returning to Sirius, already regretting that she had chosen to spend an entire evening, both scared and in the presence of Marlene. "Are there going to be more chainsaws?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know." He said honestly, putting an arm around her lazily. "But you'll be fine. They can't touch you."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "If the point is to scare us and they can't touch us, that isn't very scary," she pointed out as the line crept forward and they counted off into sections for the wagon. She jumped up on it behind Sirius, taking a seat sideways on his lap when he sat in the corner. James and Lily on one side of them, Remus and Dorcas on the other. She chuckled when she saw the way Lily tucked herself into James.

Sirius said, "Yes. They can get close, but not touch. If someone touches you it will be the last time, they touch anything, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she settled into his lap. Smirking in amusement he whispered into her ear. "I'm not complaining but I don't know how you are any safer in my lap."

Amelia smirked, leaning against his chest. "Your right, if someone touches me, I won't let them touch anything again," she said, curling her legs against the side of the wagon. She turned back to look at him when he whispered in her ear. "I'm not doing it because I want you to protect me, I'm doing it because you need to appreciate how tight these jeans are."

"I already took your wand. So, try and abstain from crippling anyone." Sirius lowered his voice and said gruffly, "I think you can feel my appreciation through my jeans, Amelia.

She looked at him in shock, "You took my wand," she asked, "Why did you take my wand? When did you take my wand?" she asked before shifting her hips against him, knowing that she was rubbing against him as the wagon lurched forward.

"You can't blast the muggles for scaring you, Amelia," Sirius told her flatly. When she shifted her weight against him, he rolled his eyes. "I'm immune."

"I would never blast a muggle," she said defensively. "You are not. That ring on your finger does not make you immune to my advances," she pointed out before she turned to look out the side of the wagon at the woods they were headed into.

"It does." Sirius lied. "I'm not remotely affected," He said watching the path get dark. He knew vaguely what was going to happen and looked over at James. "I bet you Marlene will cry first."

"My money's on Peter," James snickered.

Lily popped out of James's oversized jacket and said, "I say, Remus...He looks jumpy."

"Uh-huh," she said, pressing against him as she leaned into him. "Whatever you need to tell yourself, honey," she said as patronizing as possible before they started down the fire lit path. She already didn't like this. The second the first explosion went off; Amelia gripped the edges of Sirius's jacket. She thought she had this. She would be okay, but the first time a clown jumped in front of her and tried to get on the wagon next to her, her face was buried against Sirius's neck.

"You can keep talking, but that doesn't make it less true." He told her just as the wagon began to slow down. He felt her breathing heavily and he looked over to share a grin with James.

"Step back," Sirius told the clown when he jumped down and got in her face. "Five inches clown. Five inches or you will be losing six."

"Six is a bit generous," Amelia said without even looking up from her spot on his chest. She looked up at Sirius with complete seriousness, "You keep all the clowns and the chainsaws away from me and I will do anything you want when we get home," she said as she wrapped her arms around him under the jacket so she could hide in it.

Sirius told her. "When I have, I ever let anyone hurt you?" Then he added, "What kind of things are we talking about"

"Anything you want. Fantasy pass," she said seriously, looking up at him from where she was curled against his chest, not paying attention when the wagon stopped again. She curled into him fully as they descended on the wagon once again. Only looking up when she heard Marlene tell one of them to go for her. "You shut up," she said, pointing before they listened to her and did move over to her.

Sirius smirked, "Deal." He told Marlene, "McKinnon, you know when she gets heels back, she's going to kick your ass."  
Marlene laughed and said, "She'll do it anyway."

He wrapped his arms around Amelia and gave the people a dirty look as they tried to scare him by staring at him. Lily was screaming and Remus let out a shout when he was caught off guard by an elf. But Sirius was unfazed.

"Damn right," Amelia mumbled into Sirius's chest. She cackled when she heard Remus scream, the only thing that made her feel better. After a few minutes, she looked up from her place tucked into his jacket and looked around.

Sirius started shaking with laughter when he saw the horrified look on Remus's face and he looked over at James and said, "That shit counts."

"It totally does," Amelia said, shifting so she was curled into him, but not at such an aggressive angle that she was shut off to everything else happening. She winced as they approached another light, but she was surprised when the wagon stopped and they started passing out snacks. She took her cup of apple cider before looking up. "It might actually be clearer here than Hogwarts."

"The stars?" He mumbled just to her. "Might be able to see mine tonight I actually." Sirius straightened and looked for a moment before he pointed, "There I am. Brightest star in the sky."

She nodded, looking up with him, her eyes scanning over the stars. She smiled when she saw his star, "Uh-huh, I already knew that," she said, taking a sip of her cider.

"But you can rarely see it." He pointed out, drinking his own cider.

"You can rarely see that you are the brightest star in the sky, but it's still true," she mumbled against his neck as she curled into him, this time because she wanted to, not because she was scared.

Sirius smirked at her words and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's because I'm so beautiful," He began to tease, "It's too much for the world."

Amelia smiled softly when he kissed her cheek, knowing he couldn't see her, but she didn't count on Lily seeing it who immediately beamed at Amelia. She gave a small laugh, shaking her head before she leaned into Sirius. "You are too much for the world. I jumped on that grenade to save us all," she said valiantly as they came around to collect the cups and napkins before the wagon could move forward again.

She was fine through the maze or zombies and she only cringed when they got to a set burning witches alive, shooting Sirius a look. "Seriously?" she said before they lurched forward once again, but the second Leatherface hopped on the wagon swinging around his chainsaw above their heads, Amelia dove back into Sirius's jacket, her face buried against his neck.

"You are so selfless." Sirius rolled his eyes at her, handing in his cup. "But if you're expecting an award for it you will be disappointed."

Remus looked a little pale when the werewolf came by but Lily reached over and ruffled his hair so he didn't look so worked up about it. Only when Sirius saw the witch-burning did he start to laugh. "Ahhh our history." He told Amelia. just before she dropped back into his jacket. He threw his hands up in exasperation and looked at James. "Do they always do this?"

"It's alright. My reward will come in death when they canonize me as a saint for putting up with you," she teased before rolling her eyes at the witches. "So glad they can take four hundred years of history and boil it down to a witch-burning on a stake," she said, looking around before burying her face once again. She took advantage of her current position as soon as the chainsaw stopped, her lips pressing against his neck kissing and biting, knowing that everyone thought she was scared and wouldn't question her position.

"Your expectations never quite reach reality do they, Bones?" Sirius scoffed. and then he said, "They're muggles."  
Sirius frowned when she hid. "What are you hiding from now?"

He knew even without a wand she could disarm an arm so it wasn't until her lips went to his lip that he tensed and let out a quiet groan. "Is this how you get out of being burned?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled against his neck as she bit gently, soothing the spot over with her tongue. She moved closer, curling into him further so she was completely hidden from the rest of them. She wasn't going to pay attention anymore; she was just going to torture him until they stopped trying to scare her. "When we get home, I want you inside me as soon as the door is closed," she murmured into his neck.

Sirius's grip on her tightened and he suddenly was furious that she was perfectly hidden whereas everyone could see his expression. He controlled his expression, until she spoke, to which, he inhaled sharply. "That I can do." He said in a lower voice, trying not to think about how tight her ass was in the jeans that were now rubbing against him.

She smirked against his neck when his grip on her tightened, adjusting herself again, this time making sure she rubbed against him as she did so. "Good. I'm thinking bent over that table in the foyer or maybe the stairs. We've never done it on the stairs. I know how much you like bending me over things," she mumbled in between kisses.

He gulped and worked to keep his tone even. Sirius said casually, "That sounds fine."

"Sirius," she purred into his neck as the hayride came to a stop outside the station.

Sirius nearly bucked into her, but he locked his jaw down as shivers went down his body. "The rides over." He informed her.

"No more chainsaws then," she said in a normal voice, pulling away from him enough that they could get up. She stayed close to him, keeping up the act that she had been scared so she could keep messing with him. Once they were off, she backed into him, pulling his arms around her shoulders so she could press her ass back against him. "So, what's the plan now?" she asked the group.

"Well, we could get food," Marlene suggested as her boyfriend draped his arm around her shoulder.

"You have fun with that. We're going." Sirius stated, before holding Amelia and apparating straight back to their townhouse.

Amelia held onto him as she heard felt the pull of apparition, she was cackling by the time they got into their own house. "What's wrong Sirius? You didn't want to go get food with everyone else? I'm kind of hungry, maybe we should go back?" Amelia teased, closing the front door.

He gave her a look, grabbed her and pinned her against a wall. "You've been taunting me for an hour."

Amelia smirked when he pinned her against the wall, "I think it was more than an hour," she said, looking up at him, "What are you going to do about it?"

"We are getting the bath, and you are going to ride me until I can't remember how tight these jeans are," Sirius growled.

"I don't know if you are ever going to forget how tight these jeans are," she taunted him, slipping out of his grasp. She turned away from him and started walking up the stairs towards the bathroom, knowing he was watching her ass as she climbed the stairs.

"I don't know if you are ever going to forget how tight these jeans are," she taunted him, slipping out of his grasp. She turned away from him and started walking up the stairs towards the bathroom, knowing he was watching her ass as she climbed the stairs.

Sirius glared at her. She was enjoying this too much, but he was too turned on to care. He'd get her back in the morning.  
When he entered the bathroom, she was already naked and in the bathtub as the water was streaming with her legs on either side of the ledge. He tossed off his jacket, pulled off his white t-shirt and kicked off the rest of his clothes except for his boxers. He leaned over, flexing as he did and ran a hand down her before settling between her thighs. "You are the reason witches were burned at the stake."

"You better believe it," she said, smirking up at him as his hand settled between her legs.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to make you pay." He said shoving just a finger inside of her. "You taunted me for an hour and a half. So, therefore, I'm going to do the same as your penance."

She gave him a look when he shoved a finger inside her, but barely moving it. "I was being helpful earlier. I was making sure you were ready by the time we got home," she protested.

"Oh, I'm ready, but I think I should make sure you are." He said only lightly touching her and when she moved forward to touch herself, he grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them back. "Oh no, I don't think so, Bones."

Amelia looked up at him in surprise when he caught her wrists, pressing them both into the porcelain lip of the tub. She made a face when he ran his fingers over her. "We both know that I am more than ready."

"Yes, but revenge is sweet," Sirius said tracing between her legs. "And you, my dear have been taunting me. Which is not a good idea, because you are excellent at it." He lowered down and whispered into her ear, "But I'm better."

He moved his finger inside of her enjoying her moans, but just as she started to tense, he stopped touching her until her body relaxed again. He did this two times before she started to get mad.

Amelia glared up at him, her breath uneven as he pulled away from her the last time. She didn't know what to do with herself when she felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't pull her hands away no matter how hard she tried. She tried to raise her hips against his, desperate to get anything more from him. "Please," she whined, looking up at him. "Please stop teasing me."

Sirius relented at the sound of her begging. He slipped all three fingers inside of her and moved them as fast as he could. He had the perfect view of her orgasm and couldn't be more turned on when he heard her cry out his name.

He released her wrists, kicked off his boxers and got into the bath. Giving her time to breathe.

It barely took a minute by the time he started thrusting all three fingers. She was barely hanging on before and now it was like an explosion. She tugged against his hand as her back arched, panting as she felt her walls caving around his fingers violently. She screamed his name breathlessly, her nails digging into her palms before he let her go and she sank into the water a bit at the sheer force of what had just happened to her. She leaned forward as she slipped into the tub, leaning back into his chest as she panted.

He rubbed her shoulders, kissing them longingly. "You, alright?"

"Mhmm," she said, leaning into his touch. Sighing as his thumb rolled over a knot.

His hands worked into her shoulders for a moment or two before he slipped a hand around her front and pushed her back so he could feel her clit. Once his fingers brushed against it and she shuddered he groaned into her ear.

She shivered as his fingertips traced between her legs, her breath becoming shaky almost instantly as she leaned back into his chest.

"God, Bones." He groaned, pressing his body as tightly against hers as possible.

"Give me one more minute," she said, leaning into him as close as possible. Her voice quiet and shaky. "Then I'm going to ride you until you can't remember how tight my jeans were."

He arched his neck back with a sigh. "That...that's fine," Sirius said, kissing her shoulders. "Just...keep talking like that."

She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side so he could kiss her shoulder with more ease. "You are going to be so deep. You know how deep you get when I'm on top."

He shivered, his teeth grazing her arm. His grip on her waist tightened and he sighed into her ear.

Amelia smirked when she felt him tighten his grip on her, pulling her closer. She turned around carefully, one leg settling on either side of him. "And I can just sink onto you, like this," she breathed out, as she sank down, inch by inch.

He let out a low groan and arched into her. "Don't. Stop." His grip on her was unbreakable.

Amelia rolled her hips into his, not rapidly, but with purpose, her hands holding his shoulders for leverage and balance as he gripped her hips. She gasped as he sank deeper, her hands gripping his shoulders as she tried to hold on for him. She leaned in close, her lips kissing the skin just below his ear as she began to whisper all the things, she was thinking about doing to him while they were on the hayride in his ear.

Sirius made the closest sound to a whimper he could, and he growled at her. "Next time were are doing all of those things." Then he began to feel it rising inside of him and he leaned into her mouth. "Almost..."

"We're going to do everything next time," she spoke against his lips, panting as she neared her own orgasm. "If they hadn't been close enough to see where my hands were, they would have been down your pants," she said, rolling her hips again. She curled into him as her body tightened up, her lips burying against his neck where they'd been early, muffling her cries and moans.

"Fuck..." He groaned wrapping his arms all the way around her as he began to shake for a moment and then relax back. Sirius let out a breath feeling her orgasm finish shortly after his. Sinking back against the tub, he sighed.

Amelia settled into him, her body still sensitive to the touch as she slid off him and turned over so she could lean back into him once again. "I think I'm just going to stay here. I don't think I'm getting out of this tub.

"Ah huh," Sirius mumbled, draping an arm around her as he started dozing off.

"We should move to the bed though," she said, making no effort to move from him.

"Ah huh," Sirius muttered into her, falling asleep.


	16. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah

**Chapter Sixteen** **  
Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah**

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!_ _  
_ _My oh my, what a wonderful day!_ _  
_ _Plenty of sunshine heading our way._

"The fact that Lily will not tell us where we are going is very telling," Amelia commented as she wrapped the belt around her dress. She leaned over to fasten the strap on her wedges, or her version of walking shoes, as per Lily's request. "Staying in bed on my birthday just sounds so much more appealing than anything Lily could have planned," she admitted before putting her purse over her shoulder. "We need to get over there before she has a conniption."

Sirius came up behind her, his hands on her hips. "When we get back." He pressed his lips to her throat. "I will make you feel very happy about being 19..."

"If you keep doing that, we're going to be late and she's going to come to find us," she said, leaning into him for a few more seconds before slipping from his grasp. "I cannot wait to see you do that. Although I am going to enjoy being a cradle robber for the next two days," she said, patting his cheek in mock condescension. She took his arm so they could apparate to James and Lily's place.

"Lily, we're-"

"Happy birthday!" Lily said, launching herself into Amelia. "Okay good. Everyone's here and we didn't miss the portkey." She was holding a rather large back of things in one hand, but that didn't stop her. "Everyone needs to grab on in one minute," she announced.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going?" Amelia asked. "You'll see," she beamed.

"Cradle Robber." He scoffed, "You were probably in the cradle next to me." Then he apparated to Lily's.

Sirius shared a look with Remus. "That's never good." Lily smacked him. "Get with the program, Sirius."

He rolled his eyes and whispered into Amelia's ear, "I'll give her two hours and then I'm taking you."

Amelia nodded when Sirius whispered in her ear, "Deal," she agreed. She took the port key when everyone else did, holding on as they appeared outside the gates to Disneyland Paris.

"Don't say anything," Lily ordered handing everyone a bag, "Just put them in for a minute and I won't say anything."

"Okay Lily," Amelia conceded putting her crown on. Not one to argue with a crown.

Sirius didn't put it on. "Lily...what are we doing here?"

"It's Disney, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around James.

He sighed and looked at Amelia. Sirius didn't have to ask; he saw by the look on her face that she enjoyed wearing that crown far too much to leave. "Fine."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. Her hand looped around Sirius's arm as they walked towards the entrance. "It's okay. The two-hour rule stands. We take the train into Paris, get a hotel room, and you make me very happy about being nineteen," she whispered in his ear before ruffling his Mickey's ears.

"That better be a promise, because," He lowered his voice, "I have an idea or two... most of which involve using those handcuffs..."

"You bet your arse that's a promise. You think I'm going to turn down a game of tie up the princess," she smirked, holding onto his arm as Lily led them further into the park.

Dorcas walked up with an ice cream in the shape of mickey's head. "You guys have to get one of these."

Remus nodded with one of his own.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "You two and chocolate."

"If you go this way there's a riverboat ride with elephants and hippos and if you go that way there's a pirate ship and a magic carpet ride and that way is Atlantis mountain," Lily announced excitedly snapping pictures of everyone and everything.

"I want-" Lily cut James off with a look.

"Amelia gets to decide, it's her birthday," she said.

"Pirate ship," Amelia said arbitrarily.

"Tie up the princess?" Sirius said, "You think you're a princess because you have a crown? I would have thought you would be Queen."

Sirius saw that it was in the water and he looked at Lily, "Do we get wet?" Lily said, "I don't think so."

Amelia shook her head. "See, I actually am a queen, it wouldn't be pretend if I said I was a queen. Today, I'm a princess. Lily got me a pin that says so," she said, showing him the pin Lily had affixed to her dress with no regard to the pin holes a few moments prior. "We're letting her live because I can fix the pinholes later."

Amelia looked at the few drops of water on the seat warily. "Is it too late to change my mind? Flying Carpets is sounding better about now," she said mumbling a subtle drying spell before she sat down between Sirius and Remus.

"It'll be fine. They have Pirates!" Lily announced excitedly as she climbed in behind them with James and Peter.

It was campy enough and Amelia laughed when Remus jumped at one of the shotguns shooting off, but the second they approached what looked like a hill in the water, Amelia's jaw set. "Lily!" she screamed, practically curling into Remus to get as far to the center of the boat as possible to avoid the splash that never came.

"You laughed at me for being scared of a gun and you crawled into my lap for a few drops of water," Remus teased.

"You are lucky I'm not the jealous type, 'Melia," Dorcas, who had somehow snuck her chocolate onto the ride with her, said with a laugh.

Sirius said in feigned annoyed voice, "Yeah? Well, I am."

"You were closer to the water," Amelia protested, holding her dress down as she climbed out of the boat. "Something that doesn't involve water, Lily. Please."

"Alright, alright," she said, pulling them towards the haunted Mansion ride.

Sirius looked around, "What is this ride about Lily?"

James told him. "It's fun."

"How many times have you brought him here?!" Sirius said incredulously.

"Why does it look haunted?" Amelia asked.

"Because it is," Lily said, grabbing Amelia and Dorcas and pulling them into one of the carts. "Bye boys!" she called out over her shoulder, planting herself between them as the lap bar came down.

"What the hell?" Remus muttered.

Peter's eyes widened, "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Nah," Sirius reassured him. "If she was going to die, she would have brought someone with her to sacrifice."

Sirius got into a cart with James, while Remus got into one with Peter. He said dryly, "I don't know how you do this shit all the time, Prongs."

"I love her. It's easy." James shrugged. "Besides, it's not that bad. You know it's fun."

He shrugged as the ride took off. "It's not the worst."

"Lily, what is this?" Amelia asked.

"Just the haunted mansion," Lily said as the cart turned into the first corridor. Amelia's hand gripped around the bar as they entered the first turn and Lily screamed, folding over into Dorcas's lap as they passed through the graveyard.

Sirius laughed at the first turn. "You know...I like this one. It's good stupid."

James nodded in agreement and started cackling when Lily screamed. They entered the graveyard and James jumped. He was doubled over with laughter. "OH! YOUR FACE!"

Amelia was having a fantastic time laughing at Lily until something jumped out of a cauldron and made her scream.

"Why is it always cauldrons? They are vilifying cauldrons," she commented to Dorcas who was now being forced to cradle Lily because she couldn't handle her own choice.

Sirius smiled when he recognized his wife's scream and started laughing harder. When they got off the ride, his smirk was unyielding. "Get a little scared, Bones?"

"Lily was on Dorcas's lap," Amelia said, avoiding his question as she looped her arm around his once again. "She couldn't handle it," she pointed out.

"Lily, I need food," Remus announced as Dorcas jumped up on his back, her way of demanding a piggyback ride without letting him know she was going to do it.

"Okay, but quickly. We have somewhere to be," she said.

"Ah huh," Sirius smiled, "Ah huh, Lily was scared. Just Lily."

Dorcas wrapped her arms around Remus, and said, "They want birthday sex."

"Well, yes, but you gave me a crown so I stayed," Amelia said.

"We have things to do, Amelia!" Lily announced. "We'll eat after we go to the sea," she said cryptically as she pulled them towards fantasy land and the little mermaid section.

"She keeps saying there's no water," Sirius told her. "But at every turn I see water...Who's that?" He said pointing to the girl with bright red hair and a seashell bikini.

Ariel gasped when she saw Lily and Amelia. "My sisters! You have returned!" She put out her arms to Lily and Amelia.

Dorcas started cackling, "Oh my god..."

"Lily, what's happening? Lily, Lily" Amelia hissed as she pulled her towards the woman in the costume.

"It's the little mermaid," she said, looking over at Amelia as she pulled her into a hug with the mermaid.

"How is Prince Eric, Ariel?" Lily asked as Amelia furrowed her brow before turning back towards the rest of them for help.

Ariel took Lily's hands. "Oh, he's at sea...again. But I have Scully and Flounder to keep me company!"

"James..." Sirius began, "Why is she looking at that woman like she is a god?" James shook his head slowly. "No point in questioning Lily. She's ...Lily."

Amelia tensed as she found herself being pulled into a hug.

"That's good. I'm glad you have company," Lily said excitedly. Amelia bit her lip, trying to keep the giggle at bay before they were finally released so Ariel could speak to the children.

"What just happened?" Amelia asked as she made her way back over to Sirius. "Please tell me you got a picture, James?" Lily asked excitedly.

"I did," James smiled wrapping his arms around his beaming wife.

Sirius laughed at the pair of them and put his arm around Amelia. "Nothing...Just... nothing."

"Food." Dorcas and Peter said in unison. "Alright, alright." Lily said, "Let's go."

"Alcohol," Amelia whispered to Sirius as the rest of them chanted for food, leaning into him when he wrapped his arm around her.

Lily led the group of them towards the world showcase center. "Amelia, it's your birthday, you can choose," she said, curling into James.

"Italy," she said, walking towards the Italian section and heading straight for the wine before she even thought about food.

Sirius smiled and sat down in the Italian section. He put his arm around the back of Amelia's chair. When she came back with two wine glasses, he took his with a smirk and whispered into her ear. "I'll thank you properly later."

"You better," Amelia said, handing him one of the glasses as Amelia came back to his chair, sitting down next to him.

Lily arrived back at the table, trailing behind James who was carrying a pizza.

Three glasses of wine later, Lily was a little bit under the table on James lap and after listening to everyone else talk about their lives she finally interjected, "I have a safe word you know,"

Sirius wasn't ready for that information, but he quickly called her out on that. "Why...the hell would you of all people need a safe word?"

Dorcas looked at James in surprise, "Damn...Potter."

Amelia leaned in, nursing her own wine glass, wanting to hear what exactly Lily was going to say.

"Sometimes James just teases too much," she took a sip from her glass. "I just need him to finish the job. And after Remus, it seemed necessary."

"What do you mean after Remus?" Amelia asked, looking over at a now beat red Remus.

Sirius grimaced, "Oh shit..."

Lily blinked and glanced at Remus. "You never...I just assumed you told them..."

"Nope." Remus shifted uncomfortably.

Dorcas rolled her lips together and asked slowly, "What am I missing?"

James's eyes locked on Remus. "I'd like to know that as well."

Amelia leaned out of the eye line as this began.

"There was a night early in fifth year. We were both drinking and something happened," Remus said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"What kind of thing?" James asked.

"We had sex, but it was just a night. It wasn't anything," Lily said.

Sirius let out a low breath, looking at Amelia as Dorcas began to say. "So...let me get this straight. You had sex with Remus...that was so rough, you need a safe word with James?" She addressed Remus. "But when I...literally just asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me, you said no for months, because you didn't want to be with anyone."

James's arm left Lily and he too looked livid. When she touched his arm, he moved away. "It wasn't anything James...You had sex with Amelia."

"Yeah? Well, it wasn't anything to brag about. She went on to better things, which you clearly didn't." James said under his breath.

"I hurt her and after that happened, I didn't want to hurt anyone else," Remus said defensively, "I didn't want to hurt you," he said, looking down at Dorcas.

Amelia made a face at James's words, shifting uncomfortably against Sirius, but chose not to say anything, the fight certainly didn't need any more legs and she had no intention of throwing herself into it even if James was throwing her under the bus to try to make things better.

Sirius tightened his grip on Amelia but stayed silent as it wasn't his fight.

Dorcas said, "You guys are still friends. You hang out all the time. You didn't hurt her. You just found a replacement. God...It's always Lily, isn't it? I'm so fucking stupid..." She got up and said to Amelia, "I'm sorry...Happy birthday..."

Before she got up and started walking away.

James didn't get up right away but he wouldn't acknowledge Lily when she touched him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I thought you knew. I mean...why does it matter?"

"You know exactly why." James cleared his throat,

Remus immediately dismissed himself from the table to go after Dorcas to try and fix things although he didn't know how much it would take to convince her that she was not a Lily replacement, but in fact, a hundred times better than Lily as far as he was concerned.

"No," Amelia said, "It's not any different and it doesn't matter. The only reason you think it's worse is because you are friends with Remus and sleeping with me mattered so little you said Lily's name. You can be upset she didn't tell you, but you can't be mad she slept with someone else when you weren't together." She turned towards Sirius, "Can we go, please?"

James raised his head. "Oh no...That's not why I said her name-"

"YOU SAID MY NAME?!" Lily breathed in horror.

"Hold on! Hold on! We're going to get some things straight here." James said, "I was a virgin, alright? And you were...beautiful and ...I knew I was going to be bad. And at the time I assumed you had no feelings and didn't care because I'd never seen you show any. I was attracted to you and I did want to do that with you, but I didn't want to get attached, so I pretended it was someone else so I wouldn't be so nervous because I was..." He sighed, "Intimidated by you...And I'm sorry. It was a dick move and I've felt awful ever since. Okay? I am truly sorry. You are fit and as Sirius has figured out, worth someone's full attention...I just didn't think you'd care because you didn't seem to care...And I'm sorry."

James turned to Lily, "And I'm mad because you should have told me. And I'm mad because Remus didn't tell me...Just..."

Sirius cleared his throat, "We're going."

"No one ever thinks I care," she mumbled under her breath as Sirius announced that they could leave. She finished the rest of her wine glass in one gulp before walking away from the table with him, heading back towards the train.

Sirius put his arm around her. "He's a dick."

"No, he's not. He's your best friend and he's probably right," Amelia said, leaning into him when he put his arm around her.

"He's my best friend, but he's still a dick," Sirius informed her. "He thinks if you don't show your feelings all the time you don't have them."

"He's not the only one," she said, shaking her head. "And James isn't the only guy I've slept with that said someone else's name. I mean he might as well have been masturbating, it's like I wasn't even there. All people, James included, see me as a place to put their penis. I'm the girl who you use to get a girl like Lily. To make her jealous, to get better, to pretend you are inside Lily. I'm not a person, I'm just a parking space and who would take that seriously. Do you know how many times I've already been passed over at work because no one takes me seriously? How many professors at Hogwarts thought I was cheating because I did well? And then expected me not to be offended when I proved I had a brain and still acted surprised." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Sirius stopped walking and looked down at her. He listened to her and pulled her down on a bench beside him. "You realize that has nothing to do with you. It's about them..." He cleared his throat. "That's what Lily was to Remus and that's what Marlene was to me. It's not right, but it's not you that causes it."

Sirius looked away when he said, "You demand respect and I've seen you eventually get it. People are stupid. They think you can have a set of boobs and brains. But it's not about you. It's about them. You..." His voice dropped, "You are perfect, and they're just too stupid to see that."

Amelia sat down on the bench when he pulled her down with him. "It's just exhausting," she said admitted looking up at him. "It's exhausting trying to make everyone believe that I am serious. That I am good at what I do. That we're actually married and not just playing around until the joke stops being funny."

"I know." He nodded, "But you are, and your work will speak for itself...And they're all idiots. Remus pushes Dorcas away every chance he gets. James is constantly terrified Lily will figure out that he's not good enough for her. Lily is constantly worried that James will get bored with her...It's not because of you that they don't believe us...It's because of me. I don't date. I don't care. I don't try. I made fun of them when they fancied a girl...They see that and don't understand this. But that's fine because they don't have to. It doesn't belong to them."

"You're right," she said, leaning into him as they sat on the bench. "Can we go into the city now and try to forget what a disaster this day has been? My birthday never ends well. Next year, we're staying in. We're not doing anything," she said.

"Whatever you want, Bones," Sirius told her, looking down at her fondly.

She stood up from the bench and looped her arm around Sirius's. "Good I seem to recall something about making me grateful to be nineteen. That offer is still on the table, right?"

He smirked and looked down at her. "Always is."


	17. This House Is Not A Home

**Chapter Seventeen  
This House is Not a Home**

_This is not my home_ _  
_ _I think I'm better off alone_ _  
_ _Home, this house is not a home_

Amelia knew exactly what her father was doing before he even began. She didn't want to go. She barely knew anything about the Blacks, save for things she remembered from childhood, but her father's insistence on referring to them as her in-laws and casually mentioning that she should get to know them was driving her up the wall. Up until now, she could ignore him, but now he wanted her to go over there and pick up something. Book they had promised him when they apparently had dinner with her parents. That alone made her jaw tick, but she kept it to herself.

She stood in the doorway to the living room upon coming home from work, watching him hesitantly. She didn't want to tell him. They didn't talk about it, but it was obvious his family was a sore subject, one she hated bringing up, but there was no way around it. She took a deep breath before clearing her throat, "I must go to your parents' house to get a book for my father that they promised him when they all had dinner together over the weekend. I didn't know this was happening until he dropped it all on me this afternoon. Hopefully, it'll be quick, your house used to give me the creeps, I'm sure that hasn't changed. Maybe I can meet you at that Italian place in Hyde Park after?" she questioned, pulling her curls from the color of her jacket as she pulled it over her shoulders.

Sirius froze. The color faded from his face when he heard what she was saying. He was about to ask her what she wanted for dinner. He was about to get up, kiss her neck and pull her close. But now he couldn't think of any of that. All he could think of was what she was really asking. She would go with or without him, but he couldn't let her go. Amelia could go anywhere alone, she was strong and more than capable, but not there, never there. Never with them.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, Sirius threw it over his shoulders. His hands already shaking he shook them when she looked away and said, "Let's go."

When they arrived, he had one hand on the small of her back and the other tightly gripping his wand. He already had every exit strategy, spell, and curse ready to go when Kreacher answered the door. The hateful little thing glaring up at Sirius.

"Mistress Black is the dining room." He bowed, making an addition Sirius couldn't hear under his breath.

Sirius sighed, looked down at her and moved forward, his entire body locking down as he did.

"Sirius, you don't have to-" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. He wasn't going to back down. She knew the look. She didn't like that she was here and even less so that Sirius had been dragged into her father's mission to get them closer to his parents for political reasons. There was nothing about this she liked and as they stood at the front door, she could feel the uneasiness coming off them both in waves.

"This is why we don't have house-elves," she mumbled under her breath as they walked towards the dining room behind Kreacher. Her arm wrapped around him casually when she felt him tense. "We're just going to get the book and then we're going to leave," she told him quietly.

He nodded, unable to verbally respond. Sirius relaxed slightly under her touch, but that process was reversed when he saw his mother sitting in the dining room.

"Amelia!" She said in a fake voice he knew all too well. "What a lovely surprise."

Sirius wondered if she would ignore him or attack him, but his question was quickly answered when his mother kissed Amelia and said, "You brought him back."

Amelia tensed in confusion when Mrs. Black came over and tried to kiss her cheek. She hadn't seen the older woman since she was a child, seven, maybe eight and she didn't understand why she was trying to speak to her as if they were close or had any contact of any kind in the last twelve years.

The words made Amelia wince, but she still managed to paint on her most fake smile in hopes of getting out here as quickly as possible. "I thought my father would have informed you, we were coming. He asked me to pick up a book you said you had for him. I believe he said it was a primary source about the founders of Ministry and the Wizengamot," she asked, trying to get straight to the point.

Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her back so his mother couldn't touch her again. His eyes were ice. He stood up at his full height and glowered to his mother. "No touching. She came here for a reason. Just give her the book."

His mother's forehead creased. "I'm only being polite. She's my daughter-in-law, which reminds me when are you giving me grandchildren?" She said warmly reaching for Amelia.

He moved her out of the way. "She isn't. She told you why she is here."

"Okay, well sit and I'll look." Mrs. Black amended carefully, though her jaw clenched.

Sirius didn't sit until Amelia did, and he sat much closer to her than he normally did, his eyes peeled as they sat in the room alone in silence.

Amelia stumbled as he pulled her back, leaning into him as he tensed further. She didn't know what was happening, but Sirius was answering all the questions before she could and much harsher than she would have and the tension in the room was suffocating. She turned and sat back on the chair when Mrs. Black told them to, looking over at Sirius as he sat directly next to her, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders almost uncomfortably tight. She looked over at him hoping explanation, but before she could get it someone else walked into the room.

"Walburga," A voice sounded before his father walked into the room.

Any color that was in his face was gone now. He saw his father, the spitting image of what he would age to look like, and he started to tremble. Amelia probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been holding her so close, but he couldn't risk letting go of her.

"What are you doing here?" His father spoke in a committal tone when he saw Amelia.

This time Sirius couldn't speak.

Amelia looked up when his father walked into the room, but before that, she felt him start shaking. Her hands moved to his to steady them and make it less noticeable as they sat there.

She looked up at Sirius's father. "My father sent me to pick up a book for him. One you promised him at dinner. Mrs. Black went to retrieve it. We'll be on our way soon."

Sirius nearly smiled at her gesture, but he couldn't. He looked up at his father unable to look down, knowing it would be a sign of weakness.

"Are you two staying?"

This time Sirius spoke his voice darker than normal. "No."

Mr. Black eyed his son, his contempt becoming clear in his eyes. "Amelia, isn't it? Your father doesn't seem to mind your...marriage. He doesn't think it's dirtying his line to be aligned with a blood traitor."

Amelia's jaw ticked to the side. "Technically, I'm a blood traitor for marrying him so no. He has no problem with having a blood traitor for a daughter or a son-in-law," she said without missing a beat, her smile perfectly in place as she looked up at him challengingly.

Mr. Black's eyebrows raised in the way Sirius's often did. He pressed his lips together and stared at them coldly. "You know, your little wife-"

"Shut up," Sirius spat, shaking his head. "We are here to get something. We are not here to patch things up or for you to make thinly veiled threats. Touch her and I'll kill you. I don't care if we are in your house. You knew we would be coming and you knew what this was... I'm not sixteen."

Before Mr. Black could reply his lip curled and Regulus walked into the room.

Regulus took one look at Sirius. Just one look before he quickly fled the room, his eyes strained. Mr. Black opened the door to leave and said, "Well you do what you do best," before walking out.

Amelia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Sirius spoke. She stood up as soon as Sirius stopped talking. "We're leaving," she said, pulling him up with her. "If my father wants the book, he can get it himself," she said to Sirius quietly.

Sirius didn't answer, he just let her pull him up and his jaw was ticking with rage. He couldn't breathe. The house itself was closing in on him. Every memory, every tick grew as they moved. It was like a Dementor was following him and everything just came flooding back to him. Everything he'd repressed, burned and buried was just coercing through him and if she wasn't holding onto him, he didn't know what he would have done.

When they left the house, he took her back home, grabbed his keys to his bike and just left. He couldn't be around her. He couldn't let her see him fall apart. She didn't deserve this. Amelia deserved better and he had always known that, but promptly ignored it. Now there was no ignoring what he had done to her. He had put a mark on her on record and made her life harder, not easier.

When he climbed onto his bike, he was shaking so hard he could barely hold onto the handlebars but he took off knowing that the air and space would help.

Amelia walked out of the house with him and apparated home. She turned around to say something to him, ask if he was okay, but he was already halfway out the door when she turned. She heard the motorcycle rev and then the sound disappears in the distance.

She sunk into the couch, running her hands through her hair as she sat, thinking about everything that had already happened that day. She combed over each moment they spent at that house, trying to figure out what she did wrong or what happened. The longer she got there the more upset she got. She went back to work and tried to focus, but that failed miserably. Her only accomplishment of the day was yelling at her father to stop pushing the Blacks on them.

After that, she went home and he still wasn't there.

After two hours, she owled James, Remus, and Peter to ask if he was there. He wasn't.

After another four hours, she sent one to Marlene, as much as it killed her to even ask. He wasn't there either.

She paced for another hour before she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even know where she was going until she showed up on Lily and James's door. She didn't even know if she had a right to be there. They were his friends. His. But her feet were cemented onto the doorstep as she knocked, James opened the door a moment later and her lips were already trembling.

"He left."

James was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door and found Amelia standing there, he immediately put his hands on her shoulders and ushered her inside. "What happened?"

Amelia took a deep breath as he pulled her inside, trying to get a grip on herself before she started talking about it. The tears didn't come, but the knot in her throat wouldn't go away, strangling her voice and cracking it indiscriminately. "We went to his parents' house and his mother said something about marriage and children and then his father was insulting and talking about blood traitors and then we got home and he left before I could ask if he was okay. He's been gone for twelve hours. I don't even know if he's okay, but I don't think he's coming back. He didn't say anything he just left."

James's face fell. "...He went over there?" He let out a low breath. "Why would he ever go over there? What was the reason?"

"My parents had dinner with them a few days ago and my father asked me to go pick up a book from them. I just mentioned it to him when we were trying to pick dinner and he insisted on going with me," she said, her voice panicked when she heard James's tone. "I could have gone by myself. He didn't have to go."

It's not your fault." James told her instantly, shaking his head. "You didn't know. He couldn't let you go there by yourself. They would have probably tried to..." He let the sentence hang and put his hands on her shoulders.

His voice was soft as he said, "Listen, he just needs a minute. Okay? You didn't do anything. He should have told you. This is beyond talking about feelings...You should have known what you were walking into. He's just...He thinks if he never talks about it, it will make it not matter."

"Told me what?" she asked, just as confused as ever. She shook her head when he said he needed a minute. "You didn't see the look on his face. You didn't see him walk out. We've never done that. No matter what happens, we never just walk out the door. We don't do that. I know everyone thinks we probably do it daily because nothing matters to us, but we don't. He left, James. He didn't say goodbye or I'll be back or I need a minute. He just ran out the door." She started to crumble despite how hard she was trying to hold it together. None of it was working. "He doesn't walk away from things until he's done."

James didn't know what to say to her, because he didn't see Sirius's face. He didn't see what happened and really couldn't give her any more than his hopes for what Sirius had done. So, he took a minute before he just pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back.

"You married him." He said quietly, "So you have to just trust that he will come back. He loves you. What happened had nothing to do with you. Whenever it comes to them...he runs. It's not because of you. If it was because of you he would have left his ring. He didn't do that. If it was because of you he would be here and not by himself."

Amelia swallowed it back when he spoke. Reigning herself in even as he pulled her into his chest. She leaned into him as he tried to reassure her, trying to just control herself as she listened to his words. She wanted to believe him. She needed to, but it was so hard to do when she didn't understand anything that was happening. She didn't understand any of it. "I can't lose him, James," she said softly while she was still buried in his chest so he couldn't see her face.

"I know," He told her, holding her close. Then he looked over and saw Lily standing in the doorway in confusion. James gave her a frown and Lily stayed where she was.

He informed her quietly. "I know you love him and I'm sure he just didn't want you to see that part of him, which is selfish, but there's a reason he acts as nothing phases him...Do you remember that dance back at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I made him take me," she said.

"No, you didn't," James told her. "Marlene had asked him; Emmeline had asked him and he said no. He wanted to go with you. He didn't dance with anyone else but you and after he actually brought up you are punching Avery...As in he went out of his way to talk about you."

Amelia pulled back slightly and looked up at him nodding her head, unsure of what else was to say. Now she was just worried about what he was going through, now alone. His emotional state on the bike, whether he could stay in control of it when he was upset. How long it would take him to come home. "I'm sorry I just barged in," she said, shaking her head. "I should've just stayed home and waited for him to come back."

"You didn't barge in." James snorted, "We barge. You knocked and I don't know why you're apologizing. You're family. You are always welcome here."

Lily nodded and teased, "Even if he left you for Remus, we'd still want you around."

"I don't think he could handle Remus. I doubt he would have left me for him," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I didn't owl first and it's after ten. This is my version of barging in," she said, pushing herself up off the couch. "I should go home. He might come back and I owled pretty much everyone to ask if he was there and I'm sure the owls are stacking up because he's not anywhere, but I should go home."

Okay," James grabbed his keys, and Lily slipped her shoes on. "Let's go."

They both turned off the lights and put their arms around Amelia. "Have you eaten?"

"You guys don't have to come. It's late," she said as she wrapped their arms around her. "No, but there's Chinese in the fridge."

"Okay, well we will order more." James nodded.

Then when they got back Lily and James went out of their way to make Amelia as comfortable as possible. Lily made her cookies, ordered food while James set up the TV and talked with Amelia.

She didn't say it, but she was grateful the two of them were there. She felt guilty for bothering them, but she didn't know where else to go and neither of them seemed to mind. Lily became the first person to cook in their kitchen aside from Mrs. Potter. They took care of her. They made sure the food was there and then they did everything they could to distract her. She wasn't sure when, but sometime between Doctor Who and the infomercials that played after Amelia managed to fall asleep on James's shoulder, Lily cuddled into her other side.

It wasn't until she heard the motorcycle slow to a crawl, the headlights flashing across the living room as he turned into the garage. She blinked a few times, not sure what time it was as Sirius walked into the house.

He was calm by the time he returned.

Sirius didn't know how long he had been gone. The watch Mrs. Potter gave him was on his bedside table and he had been too far gone to notice how late it was. When he walked in, he was surprised to see James and Lily laying around Amelia, but he didn't stop. He just kept walking to the bedroom leaving the door open.

Talking wasn't what he wanted to do, but even now he couldn't shut her out. He took off his jacket and looked away from her as he took off his shoes.

She was going to leave. Who wouldn't? It had been stupid of her to marry him. It would damage her career and put her life in danger. She should leave him, but he couldn't help thinking if he just stayed quiet maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would forget what happened and not see that part of him.

His breaths were slow and paced as he waited for her to speak.

Amelia carefully peeled Lily up from her side before she laid her back down on the couch, trying not to wake her or James as she stood from the couch. She followed him into the bedroom hands wringing in her lap as she took a seat on the bed. She watched him for a moment wondering what he was doing. He didn't look at her. He didn't say anything and she could only take the silence for so long. "Are you okay?" she finally asked, needing to know that before she knew anything else. Even if he was just coming back for clothes she wanted to know if he was okay.

He wasn't okay but he nodded before he could even register it was a lie. He didn't ask what James and Lily were doing there. Sirius just took a beat before he glanced over. He had to see her face. He had to know what she was thinking.

But when he saw her, he felt himself weaken. "Why did you marry me?"

Amelia looked up at him in confusion. She didn't understand why he was asking her what her reasoning was when he was the one who left. What did it matter why she married him? She just looked up at him and took a breath. "Because I wanted to."

"I put a target on your back." He said, gripping the edge of the dresser. "They will make your life hell ...I've made you a blood traitor. I'm putting your life at risk."

"I put a target on my back the second I got a job at the ministry and started making pushes to protect wizarding equality. I put a target on my back just by being born to the minister and yes, I put a target on my back when I married you, but I put it there. Not you. I knew all of that when I married you. I knew what it could do and I don't care because I made the decision myself. I didn't have to marry you. I could have said no and we'd still be living together and being together without the rings, but I said yes." She stood up and walked over to him. "Try to take my ring off. Do it," she said, holding her hand out. "You can't do it because it's permanent. Marrying you was permanent and I went into this with my eyes open. And if you didn't, that's fine, but I'm not going to do this with anyone else so I'm okay with this being permanent."

Sirius looked down at her hand and tried to slip it off. It wouldn't budge. He gulped and looked down at her. "Promise me you'll never go over there. That you'll never go near them. Promise me."

He said, "They would have hurt you. They wouldn't have cared that you were the Minister's daughter. They would have gotten away with it. Promise me."

"I will never go near there," she said sensing how serious he was about everything he was saying. She waited a beat before looking up at him. "They hurt you. I know they did."

He flinched. Sirius's face was hollow and he said in the smallest voice. "I didn't want you to know."

You can tell me. You need to tell someone. Keeping it buried isn't good for you. It doesn't have to be me. If you'd rather talk to James I understand, but you have to talk to one of us and if it's me, I'm right here and I'm listening and I would never think any less of you because of anything you tell me."

Sirius looked her, yanked off his shirt. Then he grabbed his wand and pointed it at his skin so all the enchantments would be gone. His back was the worst there were burn and slice marks everywhere. His chest had a slash across his collar bones but he couldn't look at her.

"They used to just do it to me, but then ..." He let out a shallow breath, "Then they started in on Regulus and I...I couldn't let them hurt him." Sirius said, "Doesn't matter."

Amelia was confused when he started to pull his shirt off, confused about what he was doing. At least she was confused until he pulled the enchantments off his skin that hid years of abuse. Scars over scars. Nothing like she'd seen before.

She stayed silent while he spoke but the moment he started to shut down, she stood up from the bed and walked around to the front of him, her hands resting on his shoulders and she dipped down so she could look him in the eye with his head bent. "You were protecting your brother. It does matter. Everything they did to you matters. It matters and it's not your fault. It's not a small thing because you deemed it so. They hurt you and it was wrong. What they did was wrong and it's not your fault. Nothing that happened is your fault." Her hands cupped the sides of his neck, "What else happened?" She asked, giving him more venue to get it all out.

His heart was beating so fast. He had tried not to look at her. He had done everything to get away from this. But it always came back and he could never escape it.

The shaking started to like it used to. It would come at night when no one was around when he couldn't hide behind a smirk or distract himself. But back then he'd just huddle under his covers and scream until the visions and memories stopped. For the past year it hadn't happened as much and the past few months it hadn't happened at all.

But now there it was and he couldn't make her forget it.

"Just the usual. Crucio's for misbehaving, locked in the closet for days for not listening..." Sirius said offhandedly, "It's...It just is what it is..."

"That's not usual," she stopped him before letting him continue speaking. More than anything, she needed him to understand that what his parents did was not okay. It wasn't okay because they were purebloods. It wasn't okay because they were untouchable by wizarding standards. Nothing they did was justified and she refused to let him think that.

Amelia's hand traced over his shaking back as she led him over to the edge of the bed, sitting down with him. "What else?" she asked when he stopped himself again.

He shook his head and he looked down at her with hardened eyes. "They wanted me to be a Death Eater. I got this when I was sorted into Gryffindor." He pointed the slash on his chest. "...I...I should have tried harder. I left him. He's with them now. He's a Death Eater and I could have stopped it. I could have fought harder. It...It was my job and..."

Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm a failure. I'm never going to be someone you can brag about. I'm never going to be someone that makes you look better unless it's in comparison."

"Do you know how strong you are? How brave you are to leave them? To walk away from being a death eater. Do you know how proud I am of you? James? You did something most people couldn't even fathom doing. You didn't leave him. Regulus made a choice. You showed him that he had another option and he didn't take it. If you had taken him with you, he would have run back and you know that. There was nothing else that could have been gained by you staying in an abusive house and you survived it." She looked down at him. "What else?"

She paused, pulling him into her chest and holding him close as her hands traced up and down his back, trying to soothe his shaking. "You are not a failure. Please stop. I need you to listen to me very carefully. You are a blood traitor and I am too. And I would have been regardless of you because the pureblood agenda is wrong and we both know that and the fact that you figured that out on your own in your house is more impressive than anything else about you. You are one of the strongest people I know and if that's not something to be proud of, I don't know what is. You don't make me look better by comparison; you make me look better because I'm always smiling when I'm standing next to you. You are not a failure. You are amazing."

Sirius looked down at her and hesitated. He just looked at her like she was the miracle she was and couldn't think of words good enough to explain that. So, he just said. "Nothing. Just fights. Nothing more than that," when she asked what else.

"I'd ask you again you know. I'd ask you a million times."

"And I'd say yes. Every damn time," she mumbled around his temple before kissing it. She pushed her shoes off before pulling back the covers. She coaxed him into bed with her, holding him close. "I just need you to know that it wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry I made you go there. I should have sent Edgar. She sent the book over while you were done and I told my father not to ever do that again," she shook her head, her left hand still tracing up and down his back, delicately over the scars. She reached for the nightstand picking up the picture. "She did put this inside, I'm sure it's some kind of creepy peace offering that won't work, but that's you and I," she said, showing him the picture with a small smile on her face. "You were even obsessed with me at three," she teased.

He followed her, still shaky. "I just didn't think you would listen if I told you not to... Next time don't send Edgar, just owl them."

His arms slowly curled around her and a faint semblance of a smile appeared on his face as he looked at it. "You told me I couldn't lift you. You told me I wasn't strong enough so I picked you up. You were trying to provoke me even then."

"I'm always going to listen," she said quietly as her fingertips trace up and down him, drawing circles over his skin. "I won't let there be a next time. We don't ever have to think about that house again," she said as he finally responded, wrapping his arms around her. "Provoking you is so much fun. Even then. Your face used to get all scrunched up when you were mad. I could get you to do anything if I told you that you couldn't do it. Still can."

"Such a brat." He shook his head knowingly before he grinned and pressing his forehead against hers. "I have better ways of winning now."

"I'm pretty good at winning too,' she said pointed out. "If nothing else. You have a baby picture now." She said, handing it to him as she pulled the covers up and held him closer as she yawned into her elbow.

"Yeah." He nodded, letting go of her to put the picture on the bedside table. Sirius let out a sigh, before taking his wand out and placing the enchantment back on his skin. Then he stared at the ceiling and tried to slow his pulse

Amelia waited for him to settle back against the bed before she moved back to his chest. He could move her if he didn't want to be touched, but she needed him close after everything he'd told her. She needed him to know she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. Her fingers traced the lines of his chest as she laid there, feeling his pulse unsteady under her touch as she tried to soothe him without words until she fell asleep on his chest.

He looked down in surprise when she came over and laid on him. She laid with him occasionally but not like this. Sirius held her closer and felt his breathing slow as she ran her fingers along his skin. Amelia fell asleep first and he watched her sleep. He didn't know why she stayed, but he was glad she did.


	18. Feel

**Chapter Eighteen  
Feel**

_And now you crossed that line_ _  
_ _You can't come back_ _  
_ _Tell me how it feels now_ _  
_ _It's too late too much to forget about_

Amelia slammed the front door behind her as she walked into the front door. She stepped out of her heels, dropping her keys and her purse on the table as she stormed into the kitchen. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair really, but this. This was worse. She deserved it. It should have been her job a month ago, but now she'd been passed over for the second time. She took out a glass and poured out a full glass of fire whiskey before ignoring it and taking a pull from the bottle.

Sirius walked in from the den when he heard her come in. He had a bruised jaw from an earlier duel with a Death Eater, but other than that he was perfectly fine. When he saw her downing shots, his eyebrows raised.

"Starting early?"

She tilted her head back and took another gulp before she pushed the glass towards him and picked up another one, filling it completely as well. "This is the third time I've not gotten promoted to the tenth floor. I deserve that seat. I have the best record out of anyone on the floor right now and yet I'm still not moving up and I want to strangle Crouch because he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing and he's going to run the department, my department, into the ground," she ranted before shooting back the entire glass, easily four shots worth, ignoring the burn on her throat as she poured it out again.

Sirius dunked back his shot and frowned. "Again?!...fucking bastards." He leaned on the counter next to her. "They're stupid."

Amelia pushed herself up on the counter as she refilled both of their glasses. "Right?" she said, drinking more of it. "I could run this department. I will run this department one day, but they need to let me do it."

He dunked back the glass in front of him and informed her. "You will. And you will be all of their bosses."

Amelia tossed back the rest of her glass before beginning to feel the intended effects and slowing down but not by much. A half-hour later, she stumbled off the counter, her glass perfectly balanced in her hand as she dropped down on the couch. She stayed silent for a few minutes, sipping slowly. "I understand why they aren't promoting me though. It's wrong, but I get it," she said calmly. "Half of them think I'm only there because of my father. The other half think I slept my way as far as I have."

"That doesn't make any sense." He said laying down next to her. "You were top of our class, and unless you are sleeping with Barty, you haven't slept with anyone to get higher."

"It doesn't matter. They just care about the rumors. I was the class whore at Hogwarts and that extended to the ministry. No one cares about my accomplishments; they just care about what I look like. I'm never going to get any higher than this when no one respects me," she said, taking another drink. "It's really not that shocking. No one respected me in Hogwarts, why would that change at the ministry, everyone is just grown, children. You know I only slept with eight people at Hogwarts and I married the last one, but I've heard that number go into the hundreds and people believe it. My father believes it."

Sirius looked over at her and frowned. "Just because people believe it, doesn't mean it's true. There's a whole group of people that run around wearing masks and torturing people because they believe it's right...Your father also believed me when I told him it was James he caught in your room. He's not really sharp."

"You are not what people say about you. I've had sex with 10 people and no one calls me a whore. People chose what to believe that doesn't mean it's right."

"I know it's not true, but it doesn't matter if it's not true. It's different for girls. You could have slept with the entire school and they would have called you a God. I sleep with someone I'm not exclusively dating and I'm a whore." She held the bottle between her hands, rolling it back and forth as she thought about taking another drink. "They all just think I'm a thing to be fucked. No one thinks our marriage is real. They all think we have an arrangement or you are using me to try to get back in pureblood graces. The guys think it's okay to make comments or come onto me. Pushy. I'm not a person there. I'm not really a person anywhere. I'm boobs and an ass and someone who can be used whenever they want. I know James was stupid and young and scared and I hate that it keeps coming up because I don't hold it against him but he still thought it was okay to do for a reason. Everything thinks it's okay to use me," she brought the bottle to her lips. "I mean we started with sex."

He stared at her for a minute. "Do you think I think any of that about you?"

"I don't know what you think, you never give anything away. I know you aren't using me for my pureblood status, but I don't know why you married me," she said, studying the bottle in her hands to avoid looking up at him. "I push you into everything. I'm always pushing you into things. I made you go to the dance with me while I was dangling sex so you couldn't say no., I made you move in with me. I make you do everything and I never know if you want to do anything. I can't read anything on you. I never could. I don't even know if you are having a good time in bed half the time because you don't react unless I make you. See I'm just always making you do things. Because I'm bossy and pushy and I'm either a whore or a bitch or both and it doesn't matter."

Sirius nodded decidedly before he scooped her up into his lap. He took a drink from the bottle and with the newfound buzz said to her. "Alright, you seem to not understand something. I asked you to marry me. I asked you to go to the dance with me. I went to check on you on New Year's. And...you have never made me do anything." He drank more and informed her, "I want you. I chose you and every time I do it you look at me like it's an accident. You don't think other girls tried to get me to go to that dance? I could have gotten out of going with you. I could have told you know or I could have just interrupted you when you asked, but I didn't..."

He shook his head. "You aren't bossy you ask for what you want. And I like that. Other people don't but fuck them. Do you think I normally talk in bed? I don't. I've never said anyone else's name...Just I want you."

"Of course, I look at you like it's an accident, I feel like I'm just playing house until you get bored with me and leave. You are you. I know I can't hold your attention forever. I know that. When you left after we went to your parents, I thought you were leaving. And I mean leaving and I couldn't even be mad at you for it," she shook her head before letting him pull her onto his lap. "There's literally no way I could have known any of that. I don't know anything about the girls that you've been with or what you do with them. We've never talked about it. I just want you, too."

Sirius groaned and he pulled her closer, "Well we are now. So, what do want to know? I'm not going anywhere, but you clearly don't believe me. So, ask me whatever you want."

"I do believe you most of the time, it just gets in there," she said as he pulled her closer, "Why me?"

"Because..." Sirius struggled with a way to explain it. "You made me turn around...I wasn't going to have sex with you more than once...Not because you were provoking me, but because I had to turn around. I had to see what else there was...And I've never stopped...You're smart, you're beautiful, you're..." He took another sip of alcohol, "You're mine...and I'm ..." He couldn't say it but it lingered in the air.

He looked at her. "How could I want anyone else? What's the point? They're boring...and pointless now."

Amelia turned to look up at him. She just stared at him for a minute, words she couldn't say on the tip of her tongue. Instead of saying anything at all, her lips pressed against his softly. lingering for a moment before pulling back only slightly.

He kissed her back, cupping her face and when she drew back, he smirked, "Anything else I need to clarify? That you are the only girl I've slept with more than twice? Do you need to know what positions I prefer you in or how I feel about your ass? Because I can go on."

"Well, you know I love when you gush about my ass," she said as he cupped her face.

"It's so tight and firm and is not available to be enough." Sirius said, "And I like your boobs, they fit...and your neck...and your mouth. I really like your mouth."

She smirked, her fingers lacing behind his neck as he went through his list, "My ass is always available to you. Even when you come to work and claim ownership," she giggled.

"And I like your legs too. They're strong and flexible..." Sirius announced, taking another sip of the bottle, "And your eyes when you do that slutty look you do...I like that...But all those guys are assholes, and I want names. Because no one calls you that. You are above them in every way and one day you'll walk over them in your heels."

"They are very flexible. Everything is. And I know you know that because you always have them pressed up to my shoulders," she said as he continued to tell her what he liked. "I do like my heels."

"Amelia," He said in a firm voice. "I don't care. I'm not going to ever let anyone treat you like that."

She nodded her head as she leaned into him. "I know."

He waited a beat before he said, "I'd do anything you know." The alcohol was taking away any hesitation and he didn't even care. If she held it against him, he could just take it back or play it off, but now that she was in his arms, he was going to say it.

"I know," she repeated, holding onto him tighter as she leaned into his chest. "I would too."

"I know...you proved that when you ruined your nails," Sirius told her, running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

She could feel herself beginning to give way to the alcohol-induced sleep that was inevitable with how much alcohol she'd consumed. His hands playing with her hair certainly didn't help. "Just don't leave," she said softly.

"I'm right here." He told her, his eyes closing, "Next time I'll just take you with me."


	19. The Waltz

**Chapter Nineteen  
The Waltz**

_Strike up the band let it play_ _  
_ _Love songs to haunt me and I will stay_ _  
_ _But when it comes to a waltz_ _  
_ _Both words and music will ring false_ _  
_ _For you waltzed in and spun my world_ _  
_ _Around in dizzy dance I swirled_ _  
_ _But suddenly you waltzed away from me_

Fixing his tie, Sirius reached down and started to work on his cuff links when she walked into the room in a strapless periwinkle dress. He paused, looking at her for a moment before smiling and going back to what he was doing.

"You look nice."

Amelia held the silvery blue dress up from the ground as she walked out of the closet, heels in hand. Her hair was perfectly swept to the side in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. "You aren't so bad either," she said when she saw him standing in his tuxedo. She dropped her heels to the ground, holding his shoulder as she stepped up onto them. "That's better," she smiled as she looked him in the eye instead of straight up. "I have to find Henry when we get there. I'm sure he's panicking about introducing my father for his speech and Edgar is probably making it worse." She wrinkled her nose.

Sirius grabbed his jacket and held her waist as she stepped into her heels. "I already talked to him. He's fine. I told him I'd punch Edgar if he started with him."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Not bad? Just not bad?"

"Just warn Emma," He told her teasingly. "She'll just stay away from him...I'd love to see Edgar try to give the speech."  
Sirius tugged her body close to his and he kissed her back, "I think you know another way to contain it." His hands slipped down to grab her ass. "I can barely find it in this dress."

"As much as I love watching Edgar flounder, and I do love it so much, I think my father would kill me and if he's mad at me he won't keep my mom at the table. Plus, my speech is perfect and the world deserves to hear it."

"I know. It was a calculated move on my part," she said, pulling away from him so she could get her clutch. "You were getting a little comfortable with how easy it was to get to it all the time. I thought you could use a challenge," she smirked, taking his arm so they could apparate into the ministry. As soon as they stepped into the ballroom, she leaned over to his ear. "Now what I'm wearing underneath this dress. That you cannot miss my ass in," she said with a smirk before kissing his cheek and walking towards her table with the rest of her family.

"Okay...We should stay on Edgar's good side." Sirius flinched at the idea of his mother-in-law traveling. He held out his arm when she took it.

"I look forward to finding out." He smirked into her ear before helping her into her chair and glaring at her when he realized where she sat him. "Why am I seated next to her? I thought I was going to be next to Henry?"

"You were when his secretary sent the seating chart for me to finalize yesterday," she said, settling her dress. It took her a minute before she started laughing. "She moved after we finalized it. Henry is sitting where she was supposed to sit," she said, shaking her head. She pushed herself up from the table and took the chair he had pulled out for himself. "I'll buffer."

"Amelia," Henry said walking over to her in a panic. "Edgar said that we're doing the speech in a round and I have to get my lines from you and he won't tell them to me."

"Okay take a breath. Edgar is fucking with you. I'm saying the whole thing, you just have to stand next to me and smile and then we're going to stuff Edgar's body in a closet somewhere," she promised him, putting her hands on each of his shoulders. She reached over and smacked the back of Edgar's head before standing up with Henry. "Let's go find Dad and get this over with so you will stop scaring him," Amelia said before looking down at Emma. "You keep Mom from mounting my husband while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best," Emma saluted before bouncing William and Susan on her lap.

"Thank you," He sighed getting into her seat with a look of relief.

Sirius looked at Henry and reassured him, "I'll get his arms, and you get his legs."

When Amelia and the other's rose, he heard Mrs. Bones glass rocking and he sent Emma a look, before moving to sit next to her. "I can't. Alright? She looks at me like I'm dessert."

Emma snickered. "You know she's slept with one of Edgar's friends."

"I'm not one of Edgar's friends," Sirius said definitively.

Emma laughed when Sirius sat down next to her, shifting William onto his lap. "She can't try to steal you if you are holding a kid," she said as the little boy started playing with the lapels of Sirius's jacket. "I can't remember which friend it was, but I think it was one of the Shacklebolt boys."

Sirius took his nephew into his lap, holding him in his arms. "Good point." He started bouncing William just as the photographer snapped a picture of them. "Kingsley?! Tell me it was Kingsley."

"It might have been. Edgar is bitter. Give him a drink and he'll tell you all about it," she smiled.

Amelia waited for her father to tell them he was ready before she walked up the steps to the stage, holding each of her brothers' arms before she walked up to the microphone in the center. Amelia took the center before beginning to speak. "I have the great pleasure today of introducing my father to you all for tonight. A man we have been sharing with all the UK since before I was born, but we are kind and not created tons of scandals to distract him from his job and get more attention," she paused while the laughter died down. She spoke for a few more minutes about his accomplishments, making a few more jokes before stepping aside and introducing her father and stepping off the stage and moving back to the table with her brothers.

Sirius beamed, "I can't wait to bring that up. Thank you."

When Amelia returned, Sirius lifted William into his arms. "I'm taking this with me. I'll give it back when I'm sure I'm safe." William clung to Sirius and looking perfectly content.

Amelia smiled, tickling her nephew when she saw him in Sirius's arms. "That's okay. We can take this one with us," she said before Emma looked over at her.

"Would you mind taking her so we can get in dance before Edgar gets too tired or drunk to dance?" she asked.

"Give me my niece," she said as Susan handed her the newborn.

Sirius looked at Amelia and said flatly, "Mine's cuter than yours. Look," He held William up so his face was next to his own. "He looks good with me."

"Yes, but I will raise you. New baby smell. There's nothing better than the new baby smell," she pointed out, smiling over at him and William. "He does look good with you."

"Okay, fair point. When Andie's baby was little, I used to kidnap her. They just work with my skin tone." Sirius kissed the baby's cheek.

"They are so tiny," Amelia said, cuddling Susan against her dress until she started crying. "It's okay," she said, trying to calm her, but when she continued to cry, she looked around for Emma.

Sirius said, "Give me here, you take him. He's easy. You just hug him and sway." He took Susan and started humming as he rocked her.

Amelia nodded before trading with him. She smiled down at William, bouncing him on her lap before he curled into her, setting his head on her chest. "He is easier," she agreed before looking over at him with a smile on her face.

Susan cried for a minute but Sirius rocked her until it calmed down. He looked down at William and was thrown off when he saw her holding him. "Wow...he looks just like you."

Amelia smiled, looking down at the ten-month-old who was entertaining himself with the beads of her dress as he cuddled close to her. "He does. He looks like me and Henry. I'm not sure how the red got through, but I like it."

Sirius waited a beat smiling at the pair of them before he shook his head. "I like kids, but I like handing them back."

"Me too," she said, tracing her fingertips over William's back. "I don't like what comes when they aren't calm and cuddling." She watched as Emma and Edgar started walking back over to them to reclaim their children.

Sirius nodded and handed Susan to Edgar before he took Amelia's hand. "Come on. I have to dance with my wife."

Amelia let Emma take William from her before Sirius took her. She stood from her seat and followed him over to the dance floor, her dress fanning out behind her as she set her hand on his shoulder so they could dance.

Sirius took her hand and her waist before he began to waltz in perfect time. He looked down at her and thought she looked like a princess, of course, he couldn't tell her that, but he grinned down at her. His eyes then went around the room, not forgetting what she had said about her male colleagues.

She smiled as he led, keeping perfect time. Her dress swished around them as they moved, garnering a bit of attention from the people around her, but not bothering with it.

Sirius pulled her closer when it looked like someone might try to cut in and he glowered at a few of them but pressed his lips to her ear. "How much does this one cost?"

"So much, I didn't buy it," she said. "It's on loan from the designer. You cannot rip it. It has to go back in the morning," she told him, with a warning glance. "It has a zipper; you have to be a gentleman."

"I'm a gentleman," He snickered, "I always ask before I rip your clothes off you."

"Uh-huh," she said, turning around with him as they danced. "No ripping this one. Now, what's on underneath it, you can rip, but you've never seen it before. Just think of the dress as wrapping paper and you get to unwrap-" she stopped midsentence. "Hi Dad," she said, her smile changing completely.

Sirius started cackling when he saw her father approach and flush rise in her cheeks. He handed her off to her father but then grimaced when Mrs. Bones slunk into his arms. He took it, looking incredibly stiff and uncomfortable.

"You've been avoiding me." Mrs. Bones said, "Why has my new son-in-law been avoiding me, I wonder?"

"Because I do not wish to be Kingsley..." Sirius looked around trying to find someone to cut in.

Amelia slipped in her father's arms when he took her to dance with her, biting her lip when her mother jumped in to dance with Sirius. "You know she's being creepy, right? In front of people," she pointed out as he pulled her into a waltz.

"Sirius is part of the family now. She's just welcoming him," her father said, a small smirk behind his words as he looked over her head at them. "Two more minutes, then you can go save him."

"Fine, I guess that means I'll have to dance with you until the song ends," she said dramatically before he spun her around and she smiled as he pulled her back into his chest.

"Thank you for my introduction tonight," he said.

"Well, you know, I have to butter you up so you will keep from retiring until I am promoted high enough to succeed you. I'm trying to create a dynasty, but I need you to help," she said with a laugh.

"I'm completely confident you will create the dynasty with or without my help," he smiled down at her, how proud he was evident on his face as he tucked her in close for the rest of the song.

As it ended and a new one began, she heard someone approach from behind her and assumed it was Sirius. "May I cut in, sir?" Fabian asked.

"I don't thi-"

"Of course, Prewett," her father said, turning her hand over to him before she could protest. She debated stopping, but she didn't feel like creating a scene so instead, she started timing the dance in her head, figuring out how long they had to dance before she could pull away.

Unfortunately, Fabian's hand was already creeping from her waist to her hip to her ass and she knew she couldn't stop what was going to happen next. "If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you move it considering my husband is here and since you won't stop when I ask you to nicely because we're co-workers and friends, I'm going to let him handle this one."

Sirius tried to politely get away from his mother-in-law when Henry walked up and said, "Sirius, 'Melia's dancing with that guy you don't like."

"Which one?" Sirius scowled looking around. "The blonde, Auror bloke..."

He handed Mrs. Bones to Henry and marched over to his wife. Once he saw where Fabian's hands were traveling, his jaw locked and he stepped between them. His voice was cool as he grabbed the hand that was inching so close to his wife's ass and gripped it harshly in his hand.

"Prewett." He said clearly, his voice almost pleasant. "I hear you have been sexually harassing and now sexually assaulting my wife." Sirius gripped down so hard he felt a bone snap in Fabian's hand. "I guess the phrase no means no doesn't affect you as you refuse to leave her alone so let me say it plainer. If you come anywhere near her, I will snap your dick." Sirius tightened his grip feeling other bones crunch and watching Fabian squirm. "I will make it so painful and I will make it look like a horrific accident, but you and I will both know...It's not. So, you have two choices. Listen to her when she says no and politely step aside and find someone willing or I will snap it in half...Your choice."

Fabian paled and his head bent in recognition.

"There." Sirius smiled before releasing Fabians disjointed, wreck of a hand and gently taking his wife into his arms.

"Now, please spread the word to all of your friends. Especially the one in which I already plan on talking to. I'd like them to know what is going to happen."

Amelia leaned into him when he released Fabian. "Respecting women is going to get you a lot further than being an auror will," Amelia said as Sirius pulled her back into his arms softly. She walked with him away from the scene of the crime. Her arms wrapped around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she stopped. "You know you look really sexy when you are keeping people's hands off my ass."

Sirius smiled against her lips and said. "Good because that's just one name off the list." He looked down at her, "I'd say I can't blame them, but I really can."

"Uh-huh," she said, curling into his chest as they swayed back and forth to the music. Form was the furthest thing from her mind as she leaned against him. "We're not going to make it very far down that list if you keep breaking people's hands in a tux."

Sirius mused, "We'll I'll just have to get more inventive...I give him credit. He didn't scream or cry...He looked like a crier. But they will all understand by the end of this night that whether you have my last name or not, you are not to be touched."

"I don't understand how they could miss the rings, but if they are that daft, I guess you'll just have to show them all," she said, a smirk on her face as she looked up at him, biting her lip as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand how they could miss the rings, but if they are that daft, I guess you'll just have to show them all," she said, a smirk on her face as she looked up at him, biting her lip as she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I will." He smirked down at her, pulling her closer before he stopped down and kissed her.

Amelia cupped the back of his neck and kissed him back, rising to her tiptoes so she could. She lingered for a minute, leaning against him with a smile. "You are so getting laid tonight."

"How laid?" He grinned against her. "I want to know what this scale looks like."

"Like an eleven," she said, "Whatever you think a ten is, turn the dial again," she giggled against his shoulder as they danced.

He smiled widely and said, "I can't wait to see what that looks like."

"You did dance with my mum for a full song. It's the least I can do really."

"Don't remind me." He grimaced, "She kept manhandling me, Bones. I feel very violated. And I used my words and she just kept telling me it was family tradition..."

She giggled into his shoulder, "You know my dad did that on purpose, right? He thought you could use a proper welcome," she looked up at him.

Sirius sighed, "And I thought he and I had an understanding...It's okay. Mrs. Longbottom makes him uncomfortable so I'll just stick her on him." He looked down, "Proper welcome?"

"Augusta loves me. I'm Alice's nice friend. That's how she knows me. Alice's nice friend. She's the only one who ever called me a nice girl. We like her," she laughed before shaking her head. "It's like a rite of passage, I think. Tolerating my mother. He and Edgar think it's so funny to watch my mum hit on you. You should really be grateful I look like my father and not her. I feel like that would negatively affect our sex life."

"No...Now I just have a new interest in your father."

"Well, we do know that you are attracted to power."

"You're right." Sirius nodded solemnly. "I went for the wrong, Bones. Thank you for correcting my error."

"You are welcome, but I need to warn you," Amelia said, leaning in. "If you think I'm a jealous wife, you haven't seen anything yet. I saw my mother flip a table once because my father smiled at a secretary."

"Are you jealous?" He said, "I've never seen you hex off someone's hair for talking to me."

"I literally tried to get Marlene expelled for talking to you our last year. I'm surprised James never told you that. He walked in on me trying to convince Lily to fudge the papers," she laughed.

Sirius grinned. "Why were you trying to get her expelled?"

"My official reason was that she was sneaking into the boys' dormitory, which is not untrue, but I saw her touch your arm when she was talking to you and I may have seen red for a while," she admitted.

Sirius stopped for a beat before he grinned. "...I glared at Fabian that whole class period and nearly punched him when he touched you."

"He was being an asshole. He deserved to get punched," she said, glancing up at him. "How much longer do you think we need to stay? I mean my name is literally on the banner, but there's five of us."

"Here, why don't you check on Henry and I'll meet you at the table in ten?" Sirius said, "I still have an errand to run."

"Deal," she kissed him before separating from him so she could go search for her brother

When he returned, his hand was bleeding and he had a bit of blood on his tie but otherwise, he just looked slightly disheveled. "Ready?"

Amelia's breath caught in her throat when she saw the blood on him, her mouth falling open slightly as she watched him walk towards her. "Uh-huh," she squeaked out.

He nodded at Henry and took her waist with his clean hand before apparating with her home.

The moment they walked into the house, Amelia's hands wrapped around his lapels, pulling him to her as her lips met his in a bruising kiss. Once she had him pressed against the front door, one of her hands reached behind her and tugged at the zipper of the dress, letting it fall in a cloud of fabric. She stepped out of it, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Keep the tux on," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned and gripped her tightly grabbing her and raising her up against him. Sirius then kissed her fiercely biting on her bottom lip as he walked over to the other wall and pinned her against it. His hands ripped at the back of the corset, yanking it a part impatiently as his lips sunk deep into her neck.

Amelia gasped as he pulled her corset apart and off her, her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him into her, closer. Amelia's hands buried in his hair. "Sirius, I need you to be inside me. I need it," she said, groaning highly as his lips moved over her neck.

He pulled away, gasping at her request before acting. Sirius growled, lifted her up, unzipped himself, ripped away her knickers and slammed her down on him.

Amelia groaned, taking a shaky breath as her hands clawed at the back of his tuxedo jacket. Her legs tight around his waist before she gripped his shoulders. "Harder. Oh God, Sirius, Harder," she said, her hands balling up his jacket as she held onto him tightly.

He gasped against her, reaching down and putting a hand on her waist as he thrust into her as far and as hard as he could reach. "Fuck...Keep talking." Sirius moved quickly pinning her to the wall and fucking her frantically like it might be the last time he got to do it.

"Keep going," she said, her voice desperate as one of her hands moved to grasp the back of his neck for support as he fucked her into the wall. "God, you look so hot with blood on your suit. And in a tux. We're lucky we made it home," she gasped, hitching her hips higher on his waist so he could push deeper inside her. "Make me scream. I know you can do it."

He grabbed her legs and put them onto his shoulder before he shoved himself inside of her repeatedly. Sirius grunted as she was nearly in half and he could feel himself pounding into her all the way. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them behind her back as he fucked her into the corner.

"Oh my God," she moaned, her back arching as he folded her legs up onto his shoulder. She rocked her hips into him before he started slamming into her harder and harder. He hands pressed around her lower back as he pinned them there, gasping and panting as he slammed into her. "Sirius, I'm-" she panted, her voice high and somewhat frantic. "Come with me," she ordered before her neck tiled back against the corner of the room, gasping and screaming his name.

He couldn't even fight it. He had no control. She took it. She took everything and he didn't even care. Just to see her unravel. To hear her ask for, beg for everything she wanted without abandon...She didn't have to ask twice. When her voice got higher, he went as fast as he could. His breaths were pants as he did everything in his power to reach the edge with her.

And then, he did. He breathed out her name, rocking into her and shuddering as he came.

Amelia gasped for breath when her body finally relaxed enough for her to take one. She panted against him, letting him hold her up as she leaned into the corner. "Was that an 11?" she asked breathlessly as she looked up at him with wide eyes

"12." He gasped.

"You were perfect tonight," she told him, shifting her left leg over his shoulder so he was holding her bridal style.

He held her in his arms, away from the wall and smiled. Sirius didn't have the words to express how he was feeling, so he just leaned down and ever so gently kissed her lips.

She smiled, her lips brushing against his lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck so they could walk up the stairs.

He carried her easily, before teasing under his breath. "Can I take the tux off now? Or am I required to wear it for the rest of the night?"

"You can take it off now," she said, her fingers carefully undoing his bowtie before moving onto his dress shirt. It was calmer this time more intimate than sex.

He watched her hands undo his bowtie and then her fingers went to unbutton his dress shirt. Sirius could have stopped her, but he didn't. He just stayed perfectly still aware that he had not put on the enchantment and that she could see it all.

Amelia rolled his jacket over his shoulders and let it fall to the ground before taking his shirt and slipping it around her own bare shoulders. Stepping out of her heels, she shrunk a few inches before looking up at him. "Let's go to bed."

He stopped her for a minute, pulling her close to him and not kissing her at first but just look at her before he smiled and nodded. "Yes, boss."


	20. Underwater

**Chapter Twenty**   
**Underwater**

_Bursting in a blood red sky_ _  
_ _A slow landslide_ _  
_ _And the world we leave behind_ _  
_ _There's a way to lose your head_ _  
_ _And disappear and not return again_

"'Melia, I'm going to go home. Do you want to walk out with me? I can walk home with you and take the floo from your house," Alice offered as she lingered in the doorway to Amelia's office. The two of them had been working on an argument for an upcoming trial Amelia had to see through. Alice had been the arresting auror, but they weren't getting anywhere with it.

"I'm going to stay a bit longer," Amelia said, tossing out the takeout containers lingering around on her desk and taking another sip from her beer. "Tell Frank I said hello."

"I will! Don't stay too late, we're getting tea in the morning," Alice said before closing the office door behind her and leaving Amelia alone with her files. She crossed her ankles on the desk, leaning back with the file as she began to read the file for the umpteenth time, hoping to find something she'd missed.

She didn't look up as the door opened again. "What did you forget, Alice?" she asked; only peaking over her file when she received no answer. "Rabastan, what are you..." she stopped when she saw Alecto and Amycus Carrow standing behind him.

She scrambled for the wand sitting next to her, trying to duck behind the desk, but she was not faster than all three of them and she slammed back into the wall before she could get a spell out. As she slipped down the wall, her wand pressed to the glass of the window and cast her Patronus before it flew from her hand.

"Incarcerous."

"Crucio." The twins set off in rapid succession. Amelia was tied to the chair before she felt the burning of the curse racing through her veins. Every muscle in her body locked as the searing pain engulfed her. She couldn't breathe she couldn't think, she just felt pain. Stopping herself from screaming wasn't a thought. She couldn't have even if she tried.

"That's enough," Rabastan stopped them. "We can't get anything out of her if she's dead or loses her mind," he spat at them before walking over to her. She gasped for breath as the twins reluctantly released her from the hold the curse had on her. The burning still raced through her veins, but it was less so now. Rabastan put his arms on both sides of her chair, pinning her between them. "I don't want to do this, Amelia."

"If you didn't want to do this, you wouldn't be here, Rabastan," Amelia hissed in his face. Her head snapped to the side, the sting in her cheek the only evidence that she'd been his in the first place.

"What happened to we're not leaving a mark on her?" Alecto asked with a delighted tone at the idea that she might get to do some real damage.

"Stop getting any ideas, Alecto. We're not doing anything," Rabastan said.

"But the Dark Lord would be so pleased," Alecto sounded like a disappointed child, pouting when Rabastan said no and shooting another bout of the cruciatus curse at Amelia before Rabastan glared at her and she stopped.

"Just make this easy, Amelia." She glared up at Rabastan as he cupped her cheeks tenderly, trying to pull away from him as his thumbs met her temple. She tensed, her arms shaking against the arms of the chair as she cleared her mind. Only thinking of things, she knew would keep Rabastan from delving into her mind. She focused on things that would be painful for him to think about. The fight that had ended whatever was between them. Her telling him she was disgusted that he had ever let him touch her when she found his dark mark. Her rejecting him. She let out a bitter laugh when he moves his hands away with indignation. "You can't plant thoughts in my head. I'm not getting my father to release anyone," she growled before the cruciatus curse hit her once more, this time from Rabastan's wand, more vicious than at had been coming from Alecto. Her back arched against the ropes, cutting into her wrists and her sides as her body pulled against viciously and involuntarily.

The wolf hovered over Sirius, whining and barking with her head bowed, frantic and panicked to get him to follow her. Her barks turning to Amelia's screams when he started to stir.

He'd fallen asleep quickly after the Order meeting. Usually, he tried to wait up for her but after it was past a certain time, he knew she was going to be gone for a while, probably working on a case. Sirius was curled into the couch, but he woke up instantly when he heard her Patronus whine.

It must have been his Animagus senses but he jolted awake and when he saw what it was, he immediately followed it. He just assumed it was an Order member. He didn't know it was hers until he heard her voice, but when he heard that, he couldn't have moved faster.

At the Ministry it was so late there was hardly anyone there that wasn't janitorial staff. When he got to her office, he heard their voices, three of them, discussing what they should do with her body. His blood ran cold at the idea that any of them had touched her. Luckily, he had the element of surprise on his side. So, when they were bickering, he snuck up to the door, angled down and blasted all three of them out of the way.

Racing around, he searched for her but didn't have to look far. She was still in her chair, but she was bleeding and there were burn marks on her temple. Sirius said her name. He said it more than once and tried to wake her, but she won't. Scooping her up into his arms, he let out a shallow breath and apparated to St. Mungos.

She still had a pulse. She still had a pulse.

The healers took her from him and told him that the next twelve hours were critical. He was pale and withdrawn by the time the others arrived. Alice was crying, and Edgar was pacing. It wasn't until Lily and James arrived that he started to worry.

She never made him wait. She'd tease him. She'd provoke him, but never once did she go somewhere, he couldn't follow her. Sirius sat in the chair next to the bed, rising only once in 12 hours to hear what the healer had to say.

It was up to her. They couldn't tell what was going on because they had no way of knowing if permanent damage was done. Sirius had no way of knowing. Lily kept holding his hand and telling him how strong his wife was. James kept telling him how long it usually took for damage to occur and mentioned Amelia's chances of being low for the worst-case scenario.

He heard them, but he couldn't respond. They didn't understand. If she didn't wake up...If she wasn't alright...He didn't know what he would do. Because the way his life had become, there wasn't a single path that didn't lead back to her.

So he just...sat and he waited to hear it. Her yelling at the Healer's, asking if they knew who she was and demanding to speak to their superior.

Anything.

As consciousness began to float back to Amelia, the first conscious thought she had was that she could still feel the acidic quality sledging through her veins with each beat of her heart. It was tolerable. She could handle it, but it was there and it took her a few minutes to remember why. Remember the curses. Remember the mind games. Remember Alecto and Amycus's smug smiles each time she screamed in pain and Rabastan's frustration when his attempts to manipulate her didn't work. She remembered everything at once. The panic came second.

Her breath quickened. She could hear the beeping of what she guessed was a heart rate monitor beeping like mad next to her. So loud in her ears. Those were ringing. She guessed from the excessive popping during the curse. She was in a hospital. That was a good sign. Not dead. She was in a hospital, but she didn't know how long she'd been out for. She wasn't in her office, or worse taken somewhere by Rabastan, and that was the biggest relief of the night. Or morning. She didn't know how long she'd been out for.

The acknowledgment came third.

It took a little time, but she finally managed to make her eyes open. They fluttered, fighting against the sleep her body was desperate for as she let out a low breath. Her parents were the first thing she saw, sitting in chairs at the end of the bed. Her mother looking startlingly sober as they watched her, rising slightly from their chairs. James and Lily, Alice and Frank, her eyes scanned the room wordless, not letting out her breath until they fell on Sirius, sitting in the chair directly to her right, moved away from the wall to be as close as possible to the bed. "Tell me they didn't touch my case files. When can you take me home? I was in the middle of something."

Sirius's eyes lifted at the sound of her voice. The knot, the unrelenting knot that had been at the center of his chest lessened. He could breathe again. His eyes locked onto James's and he leaned back in his chair as her parents went to talk to her.

"Your case files are fine," James spoke first, with a small smile.

Lily let out a low sigh of relief and Alice rushed forward, tears pouring out of her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left. This...this is my fault."

Amelia winced as Alice practically climbed on top of her, leaning over and hugging her tightly. She gritted her teeth as one of her hands moved to Alice's back, trying to calm her down. "I'm fine. This is not your fault. I'm fine. I promise," she tried to reassure her, but any and all attempts only made Alice cry harder.

Lily pulled Alice back. "Okay, okay. She's fine. She's fine. But she doesn't like crying or hugging, so why don't we just get her something to eat?" She guided Alice out of the room.

Sirius hung back and stayed in his seat, his eyes never leaving Amelia as her father went to kiss her forehead and whispering something to her before he left.

Amelia smiled as her father leaned down and kissed her forehead, told her he loved her and that he would fix it before leading Edgar out of the room to talk about something. Henry sat down on the edge of the bed and Amelia motioned for him to come closer when she saw the worried look on his face. "I'm fine okay? They didn't do anything that bad and I'm going to be fine. You don't need to worry."

"I mean he has every right to worry, Amelia. You almost died. Your brother loves you," her mum said, already crying nearly as hard as Alice had been. "We don't even know if there's long term damage yet. They could come back. They could."

"Mum, you are not helping, I'm fine," she said, wrapping her arm around Henry despite the pain. She leaned her forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere okay?"

"Claire," Sirius glared when she started crying until she quietly shuffled herself out of the room. He sighed just as Remus entered the room with trays full of coffee. Remus looked at Amelia, and said, "About time, Bones."

"Always the last one here, Lupin," she said, shaking her head and giving him the same look, albeit weaker and her eyes a bit more closed. She turned towards Henry once more. "Don't listen to mum. No one is going to hurt me again. I won't let them. You just worry about school. That's the only thing you need to worry about. Edgar is going to take you back so you don't miss any more classes. I'll owl you as soon as I get home." She promised him before letting him go.

Once he was out of the room, she looked over at James, Remus, and Dorcas. "Can we have a minute? she asked before her eyes moved to Sirius. "Leave one of those coffees though," she said.

He stayed still as his friends left and once the door shut, he reached over and took her hand. Sirius didn't look at her. He couldn't. He just sat there and waited to hear whatever it was she had to say.

"Will you come here, please? If you are in the bed, no one else will try to get in it with me," she said, moving over to make room for him in the small hospital bed. "Look at me, Sirius," she said quietly. "I'm okay. I'm going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me. I know we didn't say the vows, but I think the for better or worse in sickness and in health forever and always thing still applies. I'm going to be okay. So please just get over here and we can tell everyone I made you because I am making you."

Sirius got up as soon as she asked him to. He was careful with her as Alice hadn't been. Only lightly touching her. He smiled at what she said and added, "If we had vows, I'm stuck with you would fit."

He held her close, gulping as he held her. When she told him to look, he did but he merely nodded at her words. "I understand. You don't have to do that."

"I think that's the closest to heartfelt vows we're going to get," she said. It took her a minute to adjust. She settled against him, moving slowly through the fog that seemed to surround her. "The bottom line is. It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down. If you want to get rid of me, you're going to have to try harder." She set her head on her chest, her eyes fluttered shut as soon as she laid down on him, sleep following quickly. It wasn't enough that she'd been unconscious for the last twelve hours. She needed actual sleep. and now that she was with him, she could.

Amelia wasn't sure how long she was asleep for, but she came to there were voices. She panicked for a minute, wondering if Rabastan had gotten through and she was still with them, but Sirius's arm tightened around her when she tensed and she quickly identified the voices as her friends. "Hey," she said softly, turning over slightly so she could see everyone without leaving Sirius's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Dorcas asked.

"You know, the usual, and a little crestfallen that it only takes four rounds of the cruciatus curse to give way to shock and pass out. I always thought it would take more," she said lightly before moving closer to Sirius when she felt him tense. "Better question, did any of you bring food?"

Sirius held onto her and didn't let go the entire time she was asleep. Every time he shifted; she would grab onto him so after a while, he just fell asleep next to her. It wasn't until he smelled breakfast that he opened his eyes and saw Remus put a coffee on the bedside table for him.

When she flinched, he tightened his grip and rubbed her back. It wasn't until she made the joke that his face darkened and he tensed up.

It wasn't funny. And he understood what she was trying to do. Make light of the situation in order to take control of it, but he couldn't see that. He couldn't see the funny side of her getting hurt and he never would.

Remus handed her a croissant with a smile.

"Thank you," she said, taking the croissant and pulled a piece off before shifting so she could eat it. "Am I allowed to have coffee?" she asked, looking back at Sirius. She was sure whatever the healers had said he had absorbed. They would have told it to him anyway.

"Don't you all have jobs or something?" she asked with a smile on her face when she saw everyone sitting around the room waiting for her.

"No," Sirius said flatly, handing her a glass of water.

"Yes," Lily said, "Making sure you stay around is a full-time job." James said, "Also being this good looking, is taxing."

Amelia made a face, but she didn't fight him. Taking the glass of water and taking a sip. "Fine, but you are the one who gets to deal with decaffeinated me," she said before taking another bite.

She looked up at Lily when she spoke. "I'm fine. It was just..." she winced as she trailed off. "...I'm fine. It won't happen again." She took another bite before chuckling. "I understand James, I do."

Sirius shrugged and said, "You'll have a headache if you do."

Lily nodded in understanding just as James said, "I figured you would. Maybe we should start a charity in our honor, you think?"

"We really should. Help those who have had the misfortune of being born beautiful and all of the hardships that come with it," she said, glancing over at him.

James nodded wisely before Lily shook her head and stood up. "We'll let you sleep." She walked over and hugged Amelia lightly. "If you need anything, Owl."

Sirius nodded and watched James, Lily, and Remus say goodbye before it was just the two of them. He looked down at her and said softly, "Make sure you eat."

Amelia said goodbye as everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving the two of them alone together. "I am. Do you know when I'm allowed to go home? Did they say if anything was wrong? Or am I fine?"

"You have to stay for a few more hours. They wanted to keep an eye on you and then you can go home. So far you seem fine." Sirius said quietly.

Amelia made a face, studying him for a minute. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to or you have other things you need to do?" she asked, testing the waters.

He frowned and looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

She looked at him with just as much confusion before biting her lip. "I can't tell what's going on right now. I don't know if you are uncomfortable because we're in a hospital or if you are disappointed I lost to them or if this is just uncomfortable in general," she trailed off trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"...You think..." He let out a small laugh before regrouping. "I thought I...I thought you were dead. And I can clearly see you are not, but that's what I thought and... Why would I be disappointed with you? Why would I ever be? You managed to get me a message and you held on...If anything I'd be proud of you."

"Because I'm disappointed in me so why wouldn't you be?" she asked, looking up at him. "I should have been fine. And yes, I managed to get a message to you, but I should have been able to do it and I couldn't. I hesitated," she said the word filled with self-loathing.

"Okay, let's get to that then. Why did you hesitate? You could have taken all three. So why did you hesitate?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Because...Because Rabastan walked in first and I didn't think he would hurt me. I thought there had to be another reason he was there and then Amycus and Alecto walked in behind him and I was on the floor before I could do anything else. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get all three of them before one of them disarmed me so I sent the message because I knew you'd come." She shook her head. "It was stupid. I should have stupefied him the second he walked into my office. He's a death eater."

Sirius said, "And you did the smart thing. You notified me. You could have frozen altogether...This isn't your fault. You were at the Ministry, you thought you were safe. You're not an idiot for hesitating. You just won't ever do it again. Its lesson learned."

"I know, but that doesn't..." she swallowed. "I'm supposed to be better than this. I should have been able to do it. Rabastan was trying to use legilimency to get Karkaroff and Nott out of Azkaban. He thought I could convince my dad to do it and when it didn't work, he got mad," she said, looking down at her hands.

He tipped up her chin so she would have no choice other than to look him in the eye. "You're not weak...You had no way of knowing and anyone else could have gotten into the same situation...You are strong. Do you know how many people can take that much pain and stay sane? Not many. Or how many people can withstand legilimency? Not many. You survived; you didn't let it defeat you."

She looked up at him. "I just...They know where we live, where I work, they can get to me. He knows me and how I fight."

"And?" Sirius stated, "You're Amelia Bones. You could kill them all."

"Not at once and they never come alone."

"Then we'll take them on together." He said simply.

She nodded and moved closer to him.


	21. Ready Or Not

**Chapter Twenty-One  
** **Ready or Not**

_Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide_ _  
_ _Gonna find you and take it slowly_ _  
_ _Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide_ _  
_ _Gonna find you and make you want me_

The ministry had been dead that day. No one had come in and no one had come through Amelia's office asking for anything. She hadn't even seen Alice that day. She'd been shocked when she breezed through her work by 4. "Sirius," she called out when she walked through the front door. She was going to suggest they messaged Lily and James and went out because she was home so early, but she walked in and they were already there. There was something wrong. She knew that instantly, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Everyone was there, her eyes scanned around the room, looking for an explanation.

Sirius was James's first owl. He was the first one there. Lily came shortly after, but for a few minutes, the two of them just stood in the kitchen together, completely unsure how they were supposed to handle it. Mrs. Potter was aging, but neither of them had ever acknowledged that. It was this unspoken agreement that she would live forever.

So when James came to check on her and found her on the floor, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to not find a pulse. He wasn't ready to hear she had an aneurism and that she wasn't ever going to wake up.

Lily thankfully came and took care of them both. They were fully grown men, capable of many things, but this didn't seem to be one of them. She owled the others and moved them back to Sirius's house, knowing it would be easier for everyone.

Sirius stayed perfectly silent the whole time, only gripping James's shoulder when he heard his voice crack. It wasn't until he heard Amelia get home that he rose up to his feet and went to her. He didn't care anymore. He just wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

Amelia wrapped her arms around Sirius when he came to her. She was more confused than ever, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was upset. One hand curled around the back of his head as he buried himself in her neck, the other traced up and down his back as they stood in the doorway to the living room. She held him tightly as he did the same. She just stood there for a few minutes, her eyes closed as she kept him close. Maybe she didn't want to know what happened. Maybe it would make it easier to help her or maybe she just already knew, but one looks over Sirius's shoulder at who in the room seemed to be the most upset and she knew. She bit her lip when Lily nodded at her, confirming what had happened wordlessly, holding Sirius even tighter.

He couldn't talk for a minute but holding her made it easier. It made him feel like he hadn't lost everything and that there was still something to hold onto. Mrs. Potter was the first-person adult that ever been kind to him. She was the first person that made him feel like he could leave his parents and have a real home. And now the idea of Potter manor was cold and empty without her.

Pulling it together, Sirius sighed and pulled back, his lips pressed tightly. "James found her. The service is tomorrow."

Amelia just held onto him until he was ready for her to let go. She wasn't going to do anything else. She just needed to hold him and make sure he didn't do anything reckless. She nodded when he told her what was happening. She let him back over to the couch. Letting him take his place back as she curled up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and pulling him closer. She looked over at Lily, whom she assumed was handling things. "Do you need me to do anything? Arrangements or owls?"

Lily shook her head but smiled. "No...I needed to do something so I already took care of everything." She sent a worried glance at James who was talking to Peter about something. "He was so close to her..." Her lip trembled, but she held back the tears.

Sirius put one arm around Amelia and the other reached over and took Lily's shoulder. "You're doing everything you can, Lily."

Amelia nodded when he spoke, "He still has you, Lily. It's not going to be easy, but he's going to be okay," she said softly as her hand curled around Sirius's shoulder. "Everyone will be together. He still has all of us. Everyone's rooms are ready so you are all just going to stay here. We can order food." Amelia said trying to be helpful before leaning into Sirius and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You both have all of us," she whispered.

Lily nodded and smiled at them both. "That's a good idea...Thanks, Amelia."

Sirius pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder, leaning into Amelia's lips. Everything was breaking, but if he held onto Amelia he wouldn't. If he just kept holding onto her he would get through it.

Amelia traced her thumb over Sirius's shoulder when he held her closely. She kept holding him. She could tell he needed it and she wasn't about to leave him alone. She stayed for another half hour intertwined with him before she got up and walked into the kitchen and emptied the menu drawer out onto the counter. She and Dorcas called everywhere and shelf-cleared the menu. She wasn't sure what anyone wanted and it seemed easier than trying to get everyone to decide.

"Food will be here in ten," she said, taking her spot back after she and Dorcas finished checking on all the bedrooms and making sure they were ready.

Lily got up to get the door and she never stopped. "Amelia...How much did you order?!"

Sirius's lips twitched into a smile when he saw how much food arrived, and it grew into a real smile when he saw the girls sectioning off the food into piles. Not because of the organization but because his wife had purposefully put a section of his favorite foods together for him.

"Thank you," He murmured into her ear, grabbing her hips and holding her against him.

"I just ordered everything in the drawer. It seemed easier than trying to figure out what everyone wanted," Amelia shrugged, pulling a handful of pound notes from underneath the fern sitting on the kitchen counter and handing them to Lily to pay for everything while she and Dorcas started organizing things on the dining room table with Marlene's help.

Amelia smiled when his hands moved to her hips. "You're welcome," she said, turning her head to kiss him before she handed him a beer.

Sirius took the beer and took a plate before he sat down next to Lily. She looked over at him and hugged him just as James walked over to Amelia and said quietly.

"Thank you...for everything. Not just the food but...for taking care of him."

Amelia smiled, scooping some Chicken Fried Rice onto her plate. "It's a good excuse to use the dining room table for something that actually involves food," she said, shrugging it off. "He's easy to take care of if you know what you are doing," she said simply before pouring herself a glass of wine. "Make sure you eat. No one else here likes that weird Chicken Masala stuff," she lectured, her fork pointed at him before she leaned in to get more sweet and sour chicken.

James nodded, waited a beat before he looked over at her. "That's sanitary..." He chuckled before squeezing her shoulder and pecking her hairline. "You're not the worst, Bones." James then went to his table before she could respond.

"It's clean," she said as he wrapped an arm around her. She picked up her plate and walked over to the table and took her spot next to Sirius. She took a sip from her wine glass.

"Do you remember that time you jumped off the tree and broke your leg?" Marlene asked, looking over at James. "You tried to convince your mum that I pushed you."

James said, "YOU DID PUSH ME!"

Marlene gasped, "No! I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

Sirius took a bite out of his food, his arm around the back of Amelia's chair as they bickered.

Lily said, "Alright...Alright...We will get out the pensive later. Do you remember when you guys built a pillow fort with all of the pillows on the main floor?"

Remus grinned, "Mr. Potter tripped and grounded all of us."

"And Mrs. Potter ungrounded us as soon as she came in." Lily snickered.

Amelia laughed, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Do you remember the time your dad tried to make us dinner because she was working late?" Remus asked. "It ended up being s'mores because he didn't know how long to cook the chicken for."

"She came home early and yelled at all of us," James smiled.

"The day we got married she came over with an entire fridge of groceries and spent the morning lecturing us about eating better and not ordering so much take out," Amelia smiled.

Sirius smiled, but then it dropped when he realized he was never going to hear her voice again. He was never going to hear her yell at him to fix his collar or tuck in his shirt. He was never going to see her cooking or asking James about how school was going. He was never going to get another Mrs. Potter hug, the kind that forces you to stay until you can't remember anything that could ever make you feel sad.

He finished eating before whispering to Lily, "We'll be back," and taking Amelia's hand and leading her out of the house.

Amelia squeezed James's shoulder as they walked past, following Sirius out to the garage as she slipped on her jacket wordlessly. She walked behind him, picking up her helmet and slipped it over her head before slipping onto the bike behind him.

He paused before he kicks started the bike and opened the garage. It was just a beat, where he felt for her hand and squeezed it. Sirius wasn't going to cry, but if he was, he would have done in there. She couldn't see his face and they were perfectly alone.

But he didn't.

He just squeezed her hand needed at that moment just feel her squeeze it back before they took off into the night.

Amelia took his hand when he reached for it, squeezing it tightly before she wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder as she waited for him to take off.


	22. Believer

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
Believer**

_I was broken from a young age_ _  
_ _Taking my sulking to the masses_ _  
_ _Write down my poems for the few_ _  
_ _That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_ _  
_ _Singing from heartache from the pain_ _  
_ _Taking my message from the veins_ _  
_ _Speaking my lesson from the brain_

Sirius was wearing the trophy wife apron Amelia had bought him. The apron, his boxers and nothing else as he cooked dinner for Amelia. When he heard her walk in. He said in a forced low voice, "Wine is on the counter, your meal will be ready soon, boss."

Amelia had to contain her smile before she walked into the house. She was going to tell him, but she was going to tell him calmly. She pulled open the front door and immediately laughed when she saw him standing in the kitchen. "You know, critique for next time, I think maybe you should have dinner waiting, but not so long that it's cold," she said, picking up the wine glass and sitting down at the kitchen island.

"You see, there is no pleasing you," Sirius said with a heavy sigh. "I do it early it's cold. I do it late and you don't even show up...Sometimes I feel like you only married me for my looks...It's okay...the pool boy has been eyeing...Maybe he'll appreciate me more."

"Did you put in a pool without asking me first?" she asked, curling the wine glass towards her. "All you do is spend spend spend. I work so hard and you just frivolously spend on everything," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Sirius walked over to her, "To look good for you! FOR WHAT?!" He sighed giving her a devastated look.

"I don't know what you expect from me, I work tirelessly all day and I'm sorry if I'm just too tired to amuse you when I get home."

Sirius stormed up to her and paused. "Why...Why are you smirking? Who did you arrest?"

Amelia looked up at him, "No one. I just moved into a new office."

"Ah huh, what floor?"

"Fourteen," she said, struggling to keep the grin on her face at bay.

"So," His hands went to the back of her waist and a smile crept on his face, "You were promoted...Like really promoted. As in you are above people promoted."

"Like I'm the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Law. As in when Pillwickle retires next year, I'll be the head of the department. As in I'm second in line for the minister's seat."

Sirius nodded, with an indifferent look on his face. "Huh."

He moved to walk away, letting her think for a second he didn't care before he ran around and lifted her up. "I'M HAVING SEX WITH THE NEXT MINISTER OF MAGIC!"

Amelia giggled as he picked her up, holding on to him tightly. "You are. You are going to be the First Husband," she grinned. "You won't have to cook dinner anymore.

"I'm going to be such a good first husband," Sirius informed her. "I will look past all your indiscretions and look pretty in public so you can conquer the world."

She narrowed her eyes looking down at him when he suggested that she might cheat on him. "No."

Sirius lowered her down into his eye line and said, "No long nights with your secretary?"

"Only long nights with paperwork and maybe the occasional weekend with my long-suffering husband." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The occasional?" Sirius's eyebrows raised, "Then I guess I'm going to have to visit you at work." He brought her over to the counter and spread her legs. His hand slipped between them and he said, "I do however think a celebration is in order."

"Definitely. I expect you to be a regular fixture around the office," she said as he set her down on the kitchen counter. She smirked as he pushed her legs apart. "I'm going to have to agree, I should be rewarded properly."

"You're going to have to raise your desk a few inches," Sirius said huskily, his hand gripping her hip. His other hand traced her knickers, stroking her outline. "As you are close to being Minister," His lips lowered to her ear, "What...would...you...like?"

"I think that can be arranged," she said, straightening up when he touched her. A low sigh fell from her lips as he leaned into her. "Lower," she said, biting her lip.

His hand slipped lower when she asked, and his lips grazed her neck. He kissed her lightly, knowing the sensation would do more. He pushed aside her knickers and brushed his fingers against her before slipping a finger into her. "Like that?"

Amelia's breath shortened as his lips grazed over her neck, but she didn't gasp until he pressed his fingers against her, one sliding into her. "Lower," she said again.

His lips sucked her earlobe and said, "Don't you mean deeper?" Before he slid in another and curled his fingers all the way inside of her.

"Nope," she said, "But that too," she said, curling her hands around the edge of the counter when he pressed another finger inside. "I want your mouth lower," she said, looking him in the eye.

He looked at her, grabbed her knickers and lowered them down her legs. Sirius rolled up her dress, spread her legs far apart, his eyes never left her, and not even when he licked her. He used the tip of his tongue, against her before he parted her. He pressed his lips against her, "What do you want?"

Amelia moaned as his tongue trailed down her, gripping his shoulders as he made his way down to where she wanted him. She wanted more of his tongue on her, but he seemed happy to oblige as they went. Her eyes met his in a heated gaze, "I want you to make me scream with your tongue and then I want you to come up here and make me forget everything but your name," she said in between breaths.

He groaned into her for a second before, he said, "As you wish." Then Sirius went at her with such abandon that he couldn't focus on anything but her. He ran his tongue down her, carving his name down into her before he began sucking down on her. His hands pushed her knees apart even more before feeling up her body and forcing her back down on the countertop.

Relentlessly he hummed, 'You Give Love a Bad Name,' against her clit, never tiring or relenting when he heard her gasping for breath.

Amelia gasped as he groaned against her, one of her knees slipping over his shoulder to give him more range as his hands pressed her back into the counter. "Oh my god," she whimpered, rolling her hips up against his mouth. The more he hummed the closer he grew and his fingers curling inside her were doing nothing but drive her closer. Her hand curled behind her to grip the countertop. She screamed, her knees curling towards her stomach as her body tightened, pulsing around his fingers.

As she grew towards the end, he drove harder and harder into her. He hummed with as much vibration as he could muster as all three fingers jammed into her relentlessly. When he felt her began to shake, he just whispered her name against her, over and over again until she came undone. When she stopped shaking, he pulled away and unzipped his pants before burying himself into her.

Amelia shuddered as she came down from whatever high she had just been on. Tremors still moving through her body as she heard him unzip his pants. She moved up on her elbows, watching him as he buried himself inside her.

He gripped her lower back, forcing her down on him harder. He thrust himself into her, not waiting, never hesitating. His lips found hers roughly, and he took her into his hold. Sirius biting down on her lip, he gasped when her hands found his hair.

Amelia gasped against his lips, her legs curling around him and holding him tight to her. Her hands buried his hair, pulling him into another his as her lips moved against his desperately.

He pulled her so closely, it nearly hurt. Then he slipped a hand between them and went for her clit. He wasn't gentle or soft. His lips left hers and dug into her neck, he growled into her ear, "Mine."

Amelia arched as his hand went to her clit, panting as he grasped at her with his free hand. She tilted her head up when his lips went for her neck, beginning to come undone underneath him. Her hands dug at his shoulder, her pants and gasps turning to breathy whispers, "Sirius," she breathed out when he mumbled against her neck. "Yours," she agreed breathlessly, "Always yours."

"Scream it," He demanded, lifting her legs to go in deeper. "Scream it, Amelia."

Her legs curled back towards her as he pushed her, her entire body tensing up at the mere thought of what he was asking from her. She shuddered when she heard her name fall from his lips, gripping onto his forearms as her back arched as his name echoed off the walls of the kitchen.

He kept going until he was done. It didn't take long. Her screaming his name was more than enough. Just her ragged breathing and desperate tone didn't just send him over the edge it forced him off. Sirius gripped her tightly as he shuddered and shook before he collapsed onto her.

Amelia gripped onto him, even after he finished. She just couldn't let go of him even as his head rest against her chest. Her hand buried in his hair, toying with it gently as the two of them laid there. "I'm always yours. Even when you are sharing me with the ministry. I'm always yours first," she whispered into the air.

"Good," He told her in a quiet voice, holding her. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Amelia smiled when he spoke, laying there with him for a few more minutes before glancing down at him. "You are burning dinner."

"I turned it off. if it was on this whole time the house would be on fire." Sirius informed her with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you know these things. You're so smart. You are going to be the best first man ever. So domestic," she said, patting his back.

Sirius pulled out of her and said, "You're adorable when you're condescending."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm adorable all the time. It's just incredibly obvious when I'm being condescending," she said, looking up at him as she righted her skirt.

"See? So cute." He smirked.

Amelia's face dropped when he spoke. "As the Assistant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, my first abuse of power is ordering you to stop calling me cute."

Sirius put a hand on either side of the counter and smirked down at her. "Make me."

"I've sent men to Azkaban for less," she said very seriously as his arms boxed her against the counter.

"No, you are technically right," she said, her hand slipping under the waistband of his biers and wrapping around him. "But as the only one who can touch your cock, you do."

Amelia raised an eyebrow moving her hand off him. "I actually beg to differ," she said, moving his hand from her and replacing it with her own.

He smirked, "Go ahead," Sirius said, "I can do that too."

"I know. I'm counting on it," she said, leaning back against the cabinets and looking him in the eyes as she started tracing slow circles around her clit, a few small sighs escaping as she touched the sensitive spot.

Sirius swallowed back a groan, at the sight. He knew he would break but he didn't know how long he could last. So, he just slipped his hand down and gripped himself.

Amelia bit her lip as she leaned against the counter. She stopped her ministrations for a moment to pull her dress over her head, unhooking her bra and letting them drop to the counter next to her. Her hand moved back down, resuming her circles before she sighed. She let her free hand wander up her body slowly, her fingers crawling over her skin until they reached her breast. Her thumb rolled over her nipple, bringing a new sigh to her lips.

Sirius smirked at her. Not showing any sign of getting heated. "So that's what you do? You do all of this?"

"I usually use something in my drawer too, but we're down here and I'm doing okay on my own," she said, her voice shallow and breathy as she slipped two fingers in and curled them up towards herself. Her thumb moved to her clit, tracing over it as she let out another involuntary moan. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the counter.

Sirius moved his hand faster, his eyes locked on hers. He was losing ground. She knew what she was doing, but he was still holding on. "What do you use in your drawer?"

"Sometimes," she breathed out, shuddering as her thumb caught her at just the right angle. "I just use the wand and I pretend you are humming against me." She bit her lip and pressed her fingers against herself more firmly and thrust them a little harder. A high sigh falling from her lips as she pinched her nipple just lightly. "Other times I use the rabbit and I can go however fast I think you would, but it never gets as deep as you," she said, shaking as she grew close.

"Fuck it," Sirius pulled her hand away, lifted her up and yanked her down on him. He went for hers viciously, and he thrust all the way in and said into her ear, "Deep enough?"

"Sirius, I was so close," she whined when he pulled her hand away from her. Amelia arched gripping his shoulders impossibly tight as she exploded around him, "Yes!" she yelled answering his question as her entire body tightened, pulsing and pulling him deeper as she screamed his name, gasping it out.

Sirius pulsed inside of her, gripping her nearly painfully tight. He groaned and laid her down on the table before using the leverage to extend her orgasm and find his own. "Amelia...fuckkk."

Amelia grasped onto his forearms as her back arched up. The more he thrust, the closer she got to a second finish. He started to move harder and she knew he was close. Her body couldn't take it anymore and it caved around him a second time, screaming out and shaking as she laid back against the counter, panting heavily. "So, I get to go to my first day at this job with bruised hips," she said through her pants.

"You're welcome." Sirius sighed, licking his bottom lip. "No more than my arms. You're pretty strong for such a small thing."

"You're welcome," she said, using her grip on him to sit up before she looked up at him. "Now finish dinner, I'm going to go change and then we'll finish celebrating." She smirked before walking away.


	23. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
I'll Be Home for Christmas**

_I'll be home for Christmas_ _  
_ _You can plan on me_ _  
_ _Please have snow and mistletoe_ _  
_ _And presents by the tree_

"An 'Melia up," William requested as she sat in the corner of her office. Emma had dropped him off an hour ago admittedly Amelia hadn't been able to get anything done since. He was better at distracting than Sirius was, but she couldn't say she minded. They were both pretty cute. She'd already finished most of her work and the rest of it could wait until Monday.

"Come here," she smiled, pulling the two-year-old onto her lap. She kissed his cheek before looking down at him. "Do you want to go home and see Uncle Sirius? We can go see the Christmas lights," she asked before helping him into his little jacket and setting him down so she could slip on her own. She crooked him on her hip and made her way out of the ministry, walking the block and a half back to their house she didn't have to apparated with the little boy if she didn't have to.

She put William down and he began to look around for Sirius. Amelia pointed to the living room and when William spotted him, he said something that resembled Uncle Sirius before crawling into his lap on the couch. "Christmas tree," he announced the best he could.

Sirius blinked when a small toddler crawled into his lap. He scooped him up and looked over at Amelia. "We're leaving I'm assuming?" He grinned down at William and said, "You're going to see all of the Christmas trees," before standing up with William in his arms.

Amelia smiled, holding Sirius's jacket over her arm. "I think so. I thought we could go to Regent Street," she suggested, handing him his jacket when he stood up and took William from him so he could get into it.

He slipped into his jacket before he put his arm around her waist before they started walking. "How many people do you still have to get things for?"

Amelia hitched William on her hip as he grasped onto her jacket. She adjusted his hat, making sure it covered his ears before they walked out of the townhouse. "James, Remus, Dorcas, and Henry. I thought about doing it for the office staff, but bonuses sound easier," she admitted, shaking her head as they walked down the street, heading towards Regent Street.

He nodded, "James and Dorcas should be easy enough."

"I have no idea what to do for Remus. Henry, I think I have covered." She turned the corner and smiled when William saw a few lights in the trees along the street. He giggled as he pointed at them, "Lights!" he announced before they'd even reached the street. "We should probably eat. If we don't feed him soon, he's going to be too distracted."

"We'll figure it out. I'm sure we'll find something." Sirius grinned when William got excited. "Okay...What do toddlers eat? I've never gotten that far."

"He can eat normal things; we just have to cut them up smaller and make sure they are softer. We just must find a restaurant. He likes macaroni and cheese and hot dogs and vegetables. We'll find something," she explained as she looked around for something, walking towards a little cafe when she saw it.

Sirius nodded before he looked at her oddly, "How do you know this?"

"Henry," she answered.

Sirius looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She told the hostess that they would need a highchair before being led back to the table near the window. "Well, my mum was always knackered, and my dad was busy at work. I took care of Henry for the most part."

He frowned. "I didn't know that...It makes sense though."

"Edgar was so terrible with him," she laughed, "His version of comforting used to be poking Henry in the head." She told him before clipping William into the highchair and looking at the menu. "Do you want this or this?" Amelia asked, showing William the pictures of the food in the children's section. William pointed at the macaroni and cheese before looking up at him. "Milk?" he asked, looking up at her. "We'll get you some," she promised.

Sirius watched them for a minute. "We had nannies...Did your mum watch you?"

She ordered William's dinner along with her own before turning her attention back to Sirius. "My mum watched us until Edgar left for Hogwarts. About a year after Henry was born. I think it took a while for my father to realize how much she was drinking. When he did, he started attempting to be home more. Hired a nanny. She was good, but I still liked taking care of Henry. I was six, he was like a living doll."

He grinned. "I wouldn't have pegged that for you...I would have assumed you didn't like children until I saw you with them."

"I don't like children unless I'm related to them. And even then. I have a few cousins that I would have traded for sand given the option," she told him. "But this one is pretty cute," she smiled at William, tickling him as he colored.

He snorted, "You make it sound like you are mailing him back."

"I like to think of it as test driving a Ferrari, we have no intention of buying," she laughed, cutting up William's dinner before putting them in front of him in small bites.

"I like the possibility of constant sex too much." Sirius shrugged before he started eating his own mac and cheese. "Though...You look cute with him."

"I don't want to have to make sure I lock doors and put sound charms on. I like being as loud as I want in our house and worrying about waking up a baby sounds like a lot," she said. "I do, don't I?" she smirked, "It's a travesty we aren't having children. The rest of the world wouldn't stand a chance."

"You are being loud isn't the worst thing..." Sirius sighed dramatically. "Also, you would arrest anyone that spoke to our child."

Amelia looked offended for a half a second before she realized he was probably right. "I will give you that one," she said before taking a bite of her own dinner. "You wouldn't be any better. You would just beat them for talking to our children."

"Not if we had a boy," Sirius smirked.

"I can't imagine you with a daughter. You would take the clean your gun at the table motif to another level. I was always a little sad that my father never did anything like that."

"Clean it? I'd shoot it. I'd tell him I need to do target practice."

Amelia grinned, looking over at him. "You'd be good at it."

"Mr. Potter took me shooting. I know what I'm doing, but you know that."

"I don't doubt that, but it's not what I meant," she said, leaning over and picking up a bite for William and holding it in front of him to eat so he would finish his dinner.

He smiled and eyed her, "I wouldn't want to ruin your bloodline with mine, but I can always steal Lily and James's."

"I don't think you could ruin my bloodline. It's already basically caffeine and booze. That's what bones run on." She said, taking the check when it came.

Sirius snorted, "Well your brother wasn't an alcoholic and neither are you so I think caffeine might be the only real genetic thing." He stood up and walked out with them before swooping down and kissing Amelia. Sirius told her, "Well later we will be mixing our genes."

"True. If you can believe it, my mother was better when she was drunk than sober. I would take her drunk over sober any day," she pointed out, wiping William's face before she stood up with him. She smirked, kissing Sirius back. "We will."

"I can believe that." When William whined Sirius snorted and bent down to kiss his cheek. "There. You are included."

William seemed to like being included to that degree and went back to trying to play with Amelia's hair as she put his hat on him. "Where should we go for Remus?" They walked out of the cafe and finished making their way over to the street, the lights beginning to catch on the windows of the building and reflect brighter and brighter as they got closer. "Down please," he requested before Amelia put him down and he grabbed both of their hands so he could swing.

Sirius felt a tug in his stomach when they began to swing William. He almost made her remind him of all the reasons they couldn't have a little William running around, but he thought of her question to stop himself.

"I dunno sweaters, coats...He probably needs more winter stuff. He never really has enough."

"Higher!" William demanded and Amelia obliged when they walked along the side and met the sea of giggles. She nodded when he mentioned things, ducking into a store that carried men's wear and gave him a look to find something.

"Just get him something warm. All of his things have holes." Sirius suggested as William lifted his arms and Sirius walked behind him.

Amelia made a face before picking up a sweater that she thought would look good with Remus's skin tone. She found a tall medium before folding it over her arm and going to pay for it. She looped the bag over her elbow and walked out with Sirius before William started freaking out. "Santa!" he pointed.

"Santa?" Sirius looked over before glancing at Amelia. "You know I've never seen Santa."

Amelia pointed him out across the street. "We can go see Santa, buddy," she told him as they walked over to the short line. Amelia looked up at him with wide eyes, "How have you never seen Santa?"

"...Because no one told me about Santa until I got to Hogwarts." Sirius shrugged, picking William up so he could see all the decorations. "What?"

Amelia frowned. "You are sitting on Santa's lap too." She informed him.

"Yeah, no. I'm a grown man I'm pretty sure there's a law against that."

"You have to meet Santa, Sirius. There should be a law against the law," she said, channeling James at that moment.

"One, you sound like Lily and James. Two it's not a big deal. I don't particularly care for Christmas anyway."

"I know, I have to fix that," she said matter of factly. "I will figure out a way." She stepped forward as the line moved forward towards the entrance of Santa's Workshop.

"Can I get your name?" one of the elves asked, smiling up at Sirius before she looked at William.

"His name is William," Sirius said, hiking him up higher. He glanced ahead, "Huh... Santa's looking a little tired."

The girl smiled, "Well, William is a very cute name, just like his daddy's I'm sure. You both have very pretty eyes," she said.

Sirius blinked, "He's my nephew. He is cute like his aunt though." Sirius said gesturing to his wife.

Amelia glared, looking at her as she stepped up next to Sirius. "I wasn't aware elves moonlighted," she said, taking Sirius's arm as they stepped forward away from her.

Sirius laughed and shook his head at Amelia. "Amelia."

"Don't Amelia me," she said. "She was flirting with a man holding a baby."

"I hate to break it to you, but whenever I hold a child a woman hits on me...They seem to think I look like I will leave my wife surrogate child for them."

Amelia let out a breath before holding herself back. "I just don't think it's very appropriate for someone working at a children's event around families to be hitting on the father's or uncle's or anyone really." They stepped forward until it was their turn to see Santa.

Sirius wrapped around her waist, tugging her to his side and he whispered into her ear, "You know, you're really sexy when you get all possessive and bitchy."

Amelia leaned into him when he pulled her close. "Good, because if the world didn't want me bitchy and possessive, people shouldn't hit on my husband in front of me," she said, her jaw still set as William went up to sit on Santa's lap.

"I would pay a million women to do that just see you do that again," Sirius said pulling her back against his front for a moment so she could feel his erection before he stepped back and let her take William to see Santa.

Amelia smirked when she felt him pressed against her, pressing back into him for a moment before pulling away so she could step up the stairs and helping William sit on Santa's lap.

Sirius grinned at the sight before he watched Amelia inform Santa of all the things William wanted for Christmas.

Amelia motioned for Sirius to join them so they could take the picture.

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Santa." He nodded before standing on his other side.

Amelia smiled for the camera before walking over to the elf that had hit on Sirius before. "Can I have our family picture now?" she asked, remaining polite on the outside, but clearly a snide tone to her words.

"Here, I'm sorry-" Amelia took the picture and walked back to Sirius and William, leaning up to kiss him before she took his arm and walked back towards the stores so they could pick up Dorcas and James's presents.

Sirius started laughing when she kissed him. He promptly put his hand on her ass and steered her in the other direction. "When this baby goes home..."

"Oh, I know," she said stopped into another store and picked up a dress for Dorcas so they could start walking back to their townhouse.

"He's getting tired." Sirius grinned as William started to curl into Amelia's chest. "You know I don't know how he turned out so cute."

She held him closer, rubbing his back as they walked back down the street. "He had a pretty good gene pool to pull from. He looks just like Henry when he was a baby," she said, kissing the top of his head as he tucked it under her chin.

"I think I'm going to do that thing after today. You know, where they stop my ability to get you pregnant because you are just...You are killing me today."

Amelia smirked to herself. "You know you can't touch it for six weeks after they do that right?" she asked, glancing up at him as he unlocked the front door. She stepped inside, carefully slipping off their coats before she stepped out of her heels.

He frowned and groaned. "Is there a stronger dose of birth control you can take?"

"I will take a double dose of potion tomorrow if it will make you feel better," she teased him as she traced her fingers up and down William's back. "You lock up, I will lay him down and then we'll test it out," she smirked, leaning up to kiss him before heading up the stairs. William started to fuss as she walked into their bedroom with him and cuddled him into her chest before he fell back asleep with her.


	24. Marry Me

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
Marry Me**

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_ _  
_ _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_ _  
_ _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_ _  
_ _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Amelia smoothed down the bridesmaid's dress as she stood in the small suite inside the inn. She knew she had to go help Lily get ready soon, but the other redhead was getting her makeup and hair done and that enabled the three bridesmaids to get into their own dresses before helping Lily with hers. Amelia's hair was already set in 20s curls, straight until they barreled at the end. She held the dress up against the white corset underneath as she called Sirius. "Can you zip me up?" she asked, holding things close to her body so she didn't flash Remus.

"Is this how short you are without your heels?" Remus asked as she turned her back to Sirius.

"Shut up," she told him.

"You are so tiny, I don't understand how you do anything," he continued. "I'm putting them back on in two minutes."

He zipped her up like she requested and then frowned. "Oh no," Sirius said stepping back. "We have a problem."

Remus looked over, "What?"

"She looks too good."

"...You're right." Remus cringed, "Bones, you can't wear that."

"It's the bridesmaids dress that Lily picked out," Amelia said, looking between the two of them as she held her heels in her hand, holding the dress up off the ground. "I have to wear the dress that Lily picked out. We're all wearing the same one." She dropped her heels on the ground, holding Sirius's shoulder to step up into them.

"What's the matter?" Dorcas asked as she wandered out of the bathroom of the suite.

"Oh god...This is a disaster." Remus groaned putting his face in his hands.

Sirius sighed, "What can we do? Can you let the dresses out or something? You must have girl things you can do to make yourselves not look so..."

"Pretty." Remus groaned.

"Why are you two so upset?" Marlene asked following Dorcas out of the room.

"Lily picked them out. You two have to calm down," Amelia said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you know how angry Lily would be if we messed with the dresses she chooses?"

Sirius and Remus took one look at Marlene and they shared a look. "Never mind. Lily's all set."

Sirius whispered into Amelia's ear, "We didn't want you two to be pretty than Lily, but we found someone Lily beats."

Amelia turned towards him, "You realize that it doesn't matter because Lily could be in a paper sack and James would still look at just her?" she asked, looking up at him. "Besides, you haven't seen Lily in her dress. Trust me, there's no competition." She shook her head. "Make sure James's tie is straight, I'm going to check on her, but if everything goes according to plans, I'll see you at the altar in ten minutes," She smiled before walking back into the room with Lily.

She smiled over at the redhead sitting in her robe. "Are you ready to get into your dress?"

"I'm aware, but you could take it down a notch." Sirius patted her ass as she walked away before he went to check on James.

He was sitting perfectly calm with a smile on his face as he looked off into the distance. Sirius walked in and said. "Alright?"

"Yep. When do we have to be out there?"

"Two minutes."

James nodded and glanced at Sirius, "Were you nervous?"

"When I got married?" He frowned, "No."

"Really?"

"I knew what I wanted." Sirius shrugged, "When you know what you want, you go for it. That's it."

James smiled at that. "Everything's so simple with you."

"Well, it's not hard."

"Commitment isn't hard?"

Sirius sighed and laughed, "Not with her. Alright? Now let's go." "You nearly blushed just now, mate."

"Sod off or your bride won't have a groom."

"Yes, I mean, I'm nervous, but yes," Lily said, grinning as she stood up. Amelia and Dorcas held the wedding dress up for her. Dorcas went to work buttoning all the buttons for her and Amelia walked in front of her to fix her curls and place her veil in the crown of Lily's hair.

"You look beautiful, Lily," Amelia said as she pulled Dorcas around front to see her. "You really do."

"Do you want me to go get the boys in their places or do you need a minute?" Amelia asked.

"No, no you can get them," Lily said as Dorcas handed her bouquet. Amelia was about to walk away, but Lily pulled the two of them into a hug and holding them both close.

Amelia smiled before pulling away. "Don't cry, you are going to mess up your make up," she warned Lily before walking out of the room with her bouquet in hand. She walked across the hall to the lounge the boys were sitting in. "She's ready. Remus, Sirius, Peter, come with me, James, head to the altar," she said with a smile.

James sent Amelia a wink before the others followed Amelia. When Sirius saw Lily, he kissed her cheek gently and whispered, "You look beautiful," before offering Dorcas his arm. "Ready Meadowes?"

Dorcas nodded flashing Amelia a sympathetic look and getting in line.

Amelia took Peter's arm and held her bouquet with the other, trying to make the walk as smooth as possible, even holding Peter in place when he stumbled. They separated when they made it to the altar, shooting James a smile before she took her place on the last step on Lily's side to wait for Sirius and Dorcas. She smiled to herself when she caught his eye.

Dorcas said under her breath to Sirius, "What did you say to Peter? He's sweating buckets."

"I didn't say anything...I merely reminded him who he's escorting." Sirius smiled innocently. "You're lucky, you get to have the most attractive guy in here walking you down."

"No, honey. Lily already snagged him." Dorcas retorted, nudging him playfully.

When they walked down, he grinned when he saw Amelia, and gave her a look, before he separated from Dorcas and went to stand next to James.

Amelia watched as the doors swung open for the last time, Lily and Remus were standing at the end of the aisle, making their way down slowly. Amelia turned back towards the altar, watching the way James's face lit up like a runway when Lily started towards him, guiding her to where she was supposed to be.

The wedding went by quickly. Sirius thought he would have to hold back his laughter when they got to the vows, but he didn't. They didn't gush as much as he thought they would, mostly because they were both so choked up, and they didn't say anything that hadn't occurred to him with Amelia. When they kissed, he cheered the loudest as they all were led out of the chapel and apparated to the reception.

Amelia smiled, tucking her bouquet under her arm to cheer as they shared their first kiss and were announced as Mrs. and Mr. Potter for the first time. The whole thing almost made her sad she had never gotten to do this with Sirius in front of all their family and friends. Almost. It still seemed like a lot more work than she wanted to deal with. She followed everyone out of the group to apparate to the reception once they were out.

"Welcome to the land of the married. We were tired of being over here alone," Amelia teased, hugging Lily. "I'm going to get you bigger wine glasses to cope," she smirked.

"To cope," Sirius scoffed, from the other side, his arm draped around James. "Just goes downhill from here, mate."

Lily laughed and informed Sirius. "Oh please."

They sat down and waited for all the guests to settle in before James and Lily shared their first dance. Sirius's arm was around the back of Amelia's chair and when the song grew soft, he looked down at her and kissed her neck simply.

Amelia smiled as Sirius's lips met her neck, leaning back into him as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she watched Lily and James dance. "She's never looked more beautiful. You were worried for nothing." She said quietly.

"She does look pretty." Sirius nodded, but he lowered his voice when he added, "I just didn't want you to be prettier, and that's always a risk."

"It's not a competition," she said, "She wins when James is looking, just like Dorcas wins when Remus is looking. The only person who really must make decisions is Peter," she joked.

Sirius said, "That's logical...Still doesn't change how I feel about it."

"I know," she said, leaning into him with a smile as the song ended and they called the rest of the wedding party up as the next song started. Amelia reluctantly let Sirius go so he could dance with Dorcas while she reluctantly took Peter's hand walking out to the floor, trying not to let the clamminess of his palm bother her.

Dorcas's jaw locked and Sirius smiled, "It's just one dance, Meadowes...She couldn't take what you take."

"Oh...I know." Dorcas sighed, "I just don't like her...I don't know why. I just don't... Oh my god. Peter looks like he's going to throw up."

Sirius snickered and spun Dorcas around. "Ah, I love this!"

Amelia moved Peter's hand to the curve of her waist when he shied away from it and tried to go higher to avoid going lower. "Okay, you have to keep your hand here otherwise you are going to go too high or too low. Where the curve is, that is where you keep your hand," she explained, looking down at him. "You keep the other hand up here, locked," she showed him, trying to help him out a little bit before she sent him to the masses. "Okay, I'm going to lead and show you, but when you dance with the next girl you have to lead. It's just a box, okay?" She set her hand on his shoulder and moved slowly. "Step, Together, Step, Together," she said.

Amelia moved Peter's hand to the curve of her waist when he shied away from it and tried to go higher to avoid going lower. "Okay, you have to keep your hand here otherwise you are going to go too high or too low. Where the curve is, that is where you keep your hand," she explained, looking down at him. "You keep the other hand up here, locked," she showed him, trying to help him out a little bit before she sent him to the masses. "Okay, I'm going to lead and show you, but when you dance with the next girl you have to lead. It's just a box, okay?" She set her hand on his shoulder and moved slowly. "Step, Together, Step, Together," she said.

Sirius spun Dorcas around and dipped her to make her laugh. "Is this enough dancing?"

Dorcas nodded, "Let's go get them."

Sirius went over, tapped Peter on the shoulder and when he turned around, he slipped in and took his wife. He sighed, "Dorcas has two left feet."

"Not too bad," Amelia said, watching as Sirius moved up behind them.

She smiled slipping into his arms without a second thought. "That's not shocking. I'm not sure what Peter's reasoning is, but it's more than a right foot. I did my best," she said, sliding her arm around Sirius's shoulders as her heels glided over the floor in perfect rhythm with him.

"Do you have your toast ready? How badly do you plan on embarrassing James?"

"Oh, I plan on him not talking to him for a week." Sirius grinned, pulling her closer. "Dorcas plans on making everyone cries. So, I'm bringing it back after." Sirius asked idly, "Did you ever want a wedding? Even when you were you little?"

"Good," she smiled, curling her arm around his shoulders. "It would not be a Bones family Christmas without a few people not speaking to each other," she informed him. "I had one. I married James in his backyard when we were five, but then I turned around and married Gideon five minutes later so I guess I had two," she said with a laugh. "I don't know. I was always dreaming about being minister when the rest of the little girls were dreaming about being brides. It crossed my mind. The dress part always appealed to me, but my mother would be drunk and crying about her waisted youth and I'd have to invite everyone in god's green earth because my father is minister and someone not being invited would be an insult from all of the United Kingdom. It just sounds like a mess. If it could be small and easy like this, I don't know."

Sirius nodded. "I just wondered. Lily said something about girls thinking about that."

"We do, but Lily gets to do things easy and she's the type of girl that dreams about her wedding her whole life. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Everyone should have the wedding they want and I had the one that I wanted," she said, looking up at him. "The wedding is just the party to kick things off. The ring is what I was after and look how well I made out there," she teased, a smile crossing her lips.

"Huh, and they always call me a gold digger." Sirius snickered and spun her around. "I just was curious. Dorcas said she'd rather shove needles into her eyes."

Amelia turned around in his arms before spinning back into his arms. "They'll never get married, but they seem happy with that," she said glancing over at them before she heard the song slow and people beginning to filter back to their seats for dinner.

"They are." Sirius agreed. He followed her back to the table and cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Remus, welcome...I'd like to start with a story about James's last relationship before this..." Sirius's smirk grew as James's looked up with a horrified look on his face.

Amelia settled into her seat next to him and watched as he stood up to give his speech. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the look of horror take over James's face, anticipating what Sirius was going to say about Emmeline.

"Now James...Oh, James..." Sirius said, "He couldn't say three words and no matter what he did, he couldn't say it. James tried...And he just couldn't do it. But on his first date with Lily...he blurted it out in the middle of tea. So, we all knew we would end up here and I pity Lily. I do because you could have had it all. But I appreciate you picking James because now...I don't have to..." He sighed and added, "You two are clearly supposed to be together...mostly because no one else can stand you... but also because you two are better together than you ever would be a part. So, congrats...idiots."

He sat down and gestured for Dorcas to go.

Amelia laughed before raising her glass to the happy couple. She took a sip from her champagne glass before turning her attention to Dorcas, who was quite proud in her endeavor, having made both James and Lily tear up. Amelia leaned over to Sirius as Lily and James got up to cut the cake, "She's going to jam it in his face."

Sirius grinned and said, "I love how he never sees that coming...Oh, there she goes..."

James had to step back because there was cake all up his nose and covering half his glasses. Sirius laughed loudly, before letting out a loud whistle while watching Lily double over in laughter.

As the couples started to dance Dorcas ran over and stole Sirius, telling Amelia, "I'll bring him back!"

Amelia laughed before holding her hands up as Dorcas stole Sirius right out from next to her. She let out a laugh before walking over to Remus.

"No," he tried to tell her.

"Uh uh, your girlfriend stole my husband. That means I get to dance with you," she said, pulling him out onto the dance floor with her. She set her hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand. "See, not so bad. Now we have to mess with him."

"What?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"Slide your hand down lower, Lupin," she told him before he looked at her like she was crazy. "It'll be hilarious. You know how he is; he's going to lose his cool and it's you and don't you think Lily and James deserve that kind of entertainment on their wedding day?" she asked before watching his smirk join hers. "That's the spirit."

"How?"

"Just lower it down, slowly, make it look natural," she giggled as she felt his hand slid down to the curve of her ass.

"You know Amelia, I can see why he makes a big deal...I don't understand the idol worship but I can see why." Remus said kindly.

Sirius twirled Dorcas around and didn't notice what was happening until a minute or two in. When he did, he nearly dropped Dorcas. Dorcas started chuckling at the sight knowingly and righted herself before whispering in Sirius's ear "Oh no..."

He charged over and grabbed Sirius by his collar. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The moment Amelia heard Dorcas laughing she knew. It only took another second for Sirius to charge over and she quickly joined Dorcas on the side cackling. The two girls were quick to wrap their arms around each other, holding the other up in their fits of giggles.

"She told me to," Remus said to stop laughing at how worked up Sirius was

"I did no such thing," Amelia said between laughs, failing to keep a straight face as she felt Dorcas's hand on her ass.

"Does this upset you?" Dorcas said, grabbing Amelia's ass. "Are you going to fight me too?"

"You two are horrible people, and," He grabbed Amelia away from Dorcas, "Not remotely worthy."

Sirius looked down at her, "You're going to pay for that later, you know."

Amelia giggled as he pulled her away, wrapping her arms around him and leaning on close. "Uh-huh," she nodded, leaning in close to him. "Maybe I just like it when you get jealous and possessive."

"Oh, I know you do." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know I turned down a dance with someone else."

"Oh?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow and playing along. "And who was that?

"James," Sirius said with a huff. "And since I'm respectful, I declined to know my history with him."

"Well, I'm happy I have such a respectful and considerate husband," she said. "Very sweet of you."

"Yes...unlike other people," Sirius said, his hand going down to his rightful place.

Amelia smirked, shaking her head. "I know, but I've tried to warn you about the pull between Remus and me for years. We never got over that one-night stand. It was the lights, the music, the atmosphere. He forgot where he was for a minute, but I can't say I wasn't feeling the same," she said dramatically.

"Oh yes, the infamous one-night stand...tell me what did you two do? I want to know if my imagination fits what occurred." Sirius said.

"You know, the usual," she said, nodding her head. "Sex, touching, things and acts."

Sirius grinned, "Now Amelia. Don't sell yourself short. I would like to know what is driving the animal magnetism you two have."

"You know, I think we'll just have to leave somethings to the imagination. I can't have you getting jealous. I'd hate to have your favorite moves ruined because you know that I learned them from him," she told him, her fingers lacing behind his neck. "I just want you to know, whatever was between Remus and I is in the past and I'm fully committed to our marriage," she said, laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

Sirius snorted and kissed her back. He shook his head and told her, "You are so full of shit."

She grinned, looking up at him. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but it'll be easier for you in the long run," she chuckled before she moved her lips against his decidedly as her fingertips moved into his hair.

Sirius stopped pretending to dance, his arms twined around her and he pulled her close as possible before he said with a sigh. "How long do we have to stay?"

"Do you think anyone expects us to stay much longer or sneak off to our hotel room? Lily and James did this to themselves when they got us all together in one hotel." She looked up at him. "We have twelve hours before we have to meet everyone in the lobby to go home for Christmas, I suggest we use them wisely."

"Well, if you can keep your hands-off Remus maybe we can." He teased, taking her waist and walking off the dance floor with her.

Amelia wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed away from the reception, hoping no one tried to speak to them before they got out. "You know if you keep saying his name, I might just run back there," she teased leaning into him as her hand rested on his back under his tuxedo jacket. "You know," she whispered in his ear, "We're going to be at my parents all day tomorrow and I would prefer it if I could distract myself thinking about how hard you fucked me tonight."

"I do enjoy when you list your preferences," Sirius smirked, winking at Lily as they headed out. "But don't worry while your mother's drink is sloshing, you'll be able to think about how I had you tied up and bent over."

Amelia bit her lip as a small sigh escaped her lips, a shiver moving down her spine as she listened to him. "Sounds like a lovely way to spend our evening," she nodded, following him into the elevator.

"Ah huh," He said waiting for the elevator door to shut before he hit the button, grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. His hands gripping her as tightly as his lips were ravenous against hers.

Amelia groaned against his lips when he pulled her close, taking a beat as he shoved her against the wall before her lips moved against his. She worked as pulling his shirt from his pants, trying to make less work for herself. She bit his bottom lip, tugging him forward before she sucked on it.

Sirius growled against her, pinning her to the wall as his hands went for her zipper and impatiently. He did unzip the dress but he couldn't tell at one point he didn't know if the sound was unzipping or ripping, and he didn't care. He needed her naked, or as close to naked as he could get her. Already he could feel the bruises from her nails forming on his shoulders.

Amelia dropped the dress as he unzipped it, her hands going for his pants as he kissed over her neck. She pushed them down as much as she could in order to free him, her hand gripping him as she turned so he was the one pressed against the wall.

He moaned when she took hold of him and immediately tugged down her knickers all the way. Before she could get too excited, he grabbed her, lifted her up so her thighs rested on his shoulders before he pressed his hot lips to her core.

Amelia was about to start moving down when she felt him grab her hips. She thought he was simply going to move her up to his waist, but he started to go higher and she gripped onto his arms as he held her in place. "Sirius...what are you...doing?" she asked, her hand pressed against the ceiling as she felt his lips move against her.

He tugged at her. and licked her. His hands gripped her possessively and his mouth was tight on her. His tongue rolled before sharpening. He sucked and hummed against her before he spoke against her, "What do you want, Amelia?" Sirius asked making sure to accent every word against her so she would be left breathless.

"Just keep doing that," she said, her free hand gripping his hair.

He smirked on her and left hot breaths on her. Before he said into her, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." Sirius nipped at her, popping her clit into his mouth and sliding his tongue down her. "You teased me all night, and I'm going to fuck you so," He yanked her even closer and lowered his voice so it would vibrate against her, "deep."

"Oh God," she whimpered, both at his words and the way his lips vibrated against her when he said them. She took a shallow breath, gripping onto him tightly. "Fuck," she breathed grown closer by the second.

"Yeah," He laughed into her, "You are going to scream a lot. Your throat is going to be really sore tonight." Sirius rolled her into his heated mouth humming hard against her, the tip of his tongue flicking at her as he did.

Amelia gripped him as she neared the edge of her finish. She panted her head leaned back into the wall of the elevator as he gripped her legs even tighter than before. One more flick of his tongue and she was gone. She gasped out his name, gripping him tighter as she tried to balance.

Sirius shrugged, tucking himself away before he followed her into the room. "I could see that..." His eyes followed her and once the door shut, he shut off the lights and unbuttoned his cuff links.

Amelia raised an eyebrow when he turned off the lights, her eyes flickering down to his cuff links as she stepped out of her heels and looked up at him. "Mhmm," she said moving closer. Her lips met his neck, as she slipped his suit jacket over her shoulders and unhooked the back of her bra.

"Gideon? Yeah, he brought that Hufflepuff as his date." Sirius said casually, "What were you distracted by?"

"Well," Amelia said as her hands trailed lower and lower, pushing his trousers down as she pushed him back onto the bed so she could get in with him. "My husband happens to look quite dashing in a suit. I was a little busy staring at him all night." She hovered over him on her knees beginning to kiss down his chest.

Sirius leaned into her lips and began to unbutton his shirt as she went for her bra. "You still looked too hot you know." He saw in a low voice, "I had to tell Prewett to stop looking at you."

Amelia's lips guided a perfect line down his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Was he even there?" She asked glancing up at him, "I honestly didn't notice," she said, her hands moving to his pants once again.

Sirius smiled down at her and said, "The feeling is mutual." He watched her with loaded eyes as she trailed down him.

"Good to know," she said, her back arched down as her lips moved over his stomach. Her eyes lifted to meet his, smirking when she saw the look he was sporting. Her hand wrapped around him, her fingertips ghosting over his length, paying extra attention to the underside as her thumb brushed over it. She leaned in, hovering over him so her breath fanned over the tip. "What is it that you want, Sirius?"

He watched her attentively and shivered as she worked down him. Sirius swallowed back a gasp as he felt her fingertips grazed across him. "Your mouth."

"Where exactly do you want it?" she asked, her lips leaned down, brushing over his hip bone before doing the same thing to his other side. "Because I could put it here," she moved up, her thumb tracing over the tip of his cock. "But I don't think that's what you want so I'm going to need you to be more specific."

"All the way in," Sirius breathed, through gritted teeth. "I want your tongue."

"Good, because I'll do whatever you want me to," she breathed over him, her eyes locking on his. She leaned over and traced her tongue from his base to the tip, flicking her tongue over the head. "You know, I love when you are buried inside of me," she spoke before taking the tip into her mouth and sliding down, "but I really love when you are watching me go down on you, inch by inch," she said before doing exactly that, taking him in slowly.

"FUCK," He exhaled sharply gripping the sheets and gasping. "Amelia...fuck!"

She moved up, her mouth moving off him with a pop as her lips curved to a smirk. "Right. That's exactly what you are going to do to me when I'm done with you," she said before she lowered her mouth to him again, taking him deeply and humming before she moved up and repeated.

She had to keep his hips down because he kept bucking. She'd teased and gripped him. He needed her and he wanted her. Sirius was going to pound into her. He was going to take everything she had.

"Yeah," He said in a ragged voice before she began to hum. "I'm going to do it harder."

"Uh-huh," she moaned while he was still swallowed deep in her throat. Her hips rocked in the air as she leaned forward further so she could take him deeper, making sure he had a great view no matter what he was looking at. When he heard his breathing begin to quicken, she pressed his hips down, taking him deeper and tightening up, making sure he was deep inside her as her throat contracted.

He gritted his teeth to stay quiet as he began to tighten and tense. Sirius wished he could grip her in some way but she was too far away. When she finished, he would go for it? She would be thrown against a wall and fucked until she didn't know right from left.

When she started to constrict, he twitched and a groan escaped him.

Amelia traced her tongue up him, taking a play from his book and tracing her name across his length before she sucks him in once again. Her thighs pressed together as her free hand slipped down her stomach. She allowed her fingers to trace around her clit, her hips squirming against her hand as a series of moans and gasps escaped her, each vibrating around his cock.

"What...what are you doing?" Sirius breathed, as he saw her hand disappear. "Amelia..."

She slipped up him, "Helping," she said, tracing her tongue around the tip before taking a long swipe over him. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, "Come on Sirius, come for me," she told him, sliding her lips over him once more, groaning against him as she curled her fingers inside.

He shuddered when she began to order him to come, but when her lips returned, he couldn't hold back anymore. The feeling of her lips on him mixed with the sight of her touching herself because she was touching him...He couldn't even pretend.

When his breathing slowed, he got up and told her, "Get on your knees."

Amelia slipped off him when he came, leaning up to give him a chance to catch his breath. Smirking to herself, she obeyed his order without a second thought, situating herself on her knees in the middle of the bed.

He pushed her down and yanked her back so she was pushed all the way down him. His grasp on her was tight and unrelenting, leaving marks on her upper thighs from his fingers. Sirius said huskily into her ear, "What did you say you wanted?!"

Amelia groaned as he buried himself within her, her hands pressed against the bed. "I want you to fuck me," she said, whimpering as she pressed her hips back against his. "I want you buried so deep inside me that I still can't think about anything else." She arched back into him. "I don't want you to stop until we don't have a coherent thought between us."

"Good," Sirius twisted his hand around her hair and pushed her down before he grounded into her. He then dragged out, angling so he could feel every inch of him, scaling against her before he slammed down so hard, she nearly buckled under the weight.

Amelia cried out when he slammed down into her. Her arms stretched forward as she rolled her hips back into him, hands grasping desperately as the sheets under them. She had already given up on her breath being anything but shallow and ragged. Struggling to get a deep breath in between thrusts. As he slammed into her, she flexed, tightening up and gripping him with each thrust.

Sirius grunted and thrust forward roughly tightening his grip on her hair with every push. He fucked her until she was breathless. He fucked her until she couldn't control the noises she was making or the things she was muttering. "Scream, Bones," He demanded, "Loud...Do it until you can't."

His name was falling from her lips like a chant, strung between a chorus of ragged breaths, cries for more, proclamations to god, and expletives that seemed to spill from her lips the same way her hips slammed against his. It came out breathy and high and it came out deep and loud, but as her hands tightened on the sheets, she screamed out his name. She twitched with the orgasm pouring over her as she screamed, unable to do anything but what she'd been told while her body spasmed and bucked against him.

This time hearing her cry out wasn't enough. He needed to hear it again. So, he didn't stop until she screamed again and again. Sirius wasn't sure how long he had gone but by the time he stopped slamming into her, he was numb and couldn't catch his breath.

Sirius merely pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

Amelia allowed her legs to slid down to the bed like they'd wanted to all along. No longer required to hold her weight up as she laid on her stomach. She didn't even remember falling asleep.


	25. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ _  
_ _Let your heart be light_ _  
_ _From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

Sirius didn't even move when the phone went off. Sirius had fallen so hard asleep, that he didn't think or feel anything but the pillow under his face. It wasn't until the door busted open and a familiar voice filled the room that he twitched awake. "Damn...'Melia. He did you in good last night." Dorcas smirked. "But you two have ten minutes before we have to get to Christmas, so I suggest you get up before the others come for you."

"What?" Amelia asked, her voice cracked and quiet as she looked up from underneath the pillow.

Dorcas's smile only seemed to grow wider when she heard her voice. "Lobby in ten,"

Sirius groaned and he turned over. "Ughh...I can't feel my legs."

"I can't feel anything," she countered, wincing as she tried to get up. Her muscles trembling as she tried to hold up her weight. She managed to move from her stomach to her back. "Lily is going to be the next one through the door. We have to get dressed," she said, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him.

Sirius shifted up and when he saw her struggling, he pushed her up so she could sit up. Then he slowly rose to his feet, grabbing the bedpost for support.

Amelia sat up against the headboard, running her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her hair. "Bag." she requested once he got on his feet. "Did you need a visual guide for next time?" she teased, looking down at the red handprints on her hips when she finally managed to stand up and step into a pair of knickers, slipping her bra straps into place.

He groaned before handing it to her. Then he snorted. "I don't think there was a lot of thought put into it. I made a promise...I kept it."

"I wasn't complaining," she said, rising to her tiptoes to kiss him. She pulled her dress over her head before beginning to button the front, sliding her coat over her shoulders. "As soon as Christmas is over, we're going to go home and sleep for another ten hours."

He kissed her back with a grin. "Deal."

Sirius watched her dress as he pulled on the remainder of his own clothes and sighed, "I hope there's a lot of food."

"There's always tons of food," she said, closing the bag as she stepped into her shoes. "Holidays are one of the things my mother does well." She glanced around the hotel room before taking his arm so they could walk down to the lobby.

"You know, on the list of things I expected from last night hearing Sirius's name echoing through the fourth floor was not one of them," Remus said as the two of them walked up to join them.

"Shut up," Amelia said, her voice barely audible even when she tried to yell at him.

Sirius eyed Remus, "Is someone jealous? Do you wish you were the one saying my name?"

Dorcas snorted and nudged Remus, "Answer the question."

"You know my burning desire to yell your name at you," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Amelia grumbled sleepily before closing her eyes and leaning into Sirius. "It's too early for your homoerotic advances, Remus," she mumbled against her husband's chest.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Lily asked excitedly bouncing towards them with James trailing behind.

The group groaned and winced as Lily greeted them all with a bright smile. Sirius raised a hand, "Lil, take it down to like a four."

Dorcas stage-whispered to Lily, "They had a late night."

Remus scoffed as Lily nodded. "Well, you two can sleep after Christmas!"

Amelia turned around and looked at Lily as she yelled about Christmas. "Okay, I'm warning everyone now. Christmas in the Bones house is a spectacle. There will be enough food and spirits for an army. My mother will be drunk. There will be pajamas waiting for everyone when we get there and there's a good chance Emma will announce she's pregnant again because her chest was massive the last time, I saw her. I'm just warning you all now," Amelia said before they could walk towards a room, they could apparate in.

Lily clapped her hands together, "CHRISTMAS!"

Sirius winced and held on to Amelia before they moved forward. "No chance we can just go to your room and sleep is there?"

Amelia nodded, "We can try, but I make no promises. Next year we're going to the beach for Christmas" she said, tugging her jacket tighter as they walked around the corner and up the steps to her parents' house. She knocked on the door, expecting one of the house-elves to answer, but instead, she found her mother standing on the other side of the door.

"Amelia!" she beamed, pulling her daughter into a hug, the gin in her martini glass sloshing to the pavement next to Amelia's feet. "We were wondering when you'd get here," she said, beginning to usher everyone inside.

"Thanks, mum," she said, "Hi dad," she said as he came over and wrapped his arms around, her clasping Sirius on the shoulder.

"What happened to your voice, Melia?" He asked.

"There was a lot of cheering at James and Lily's wedding last night," she explained quickly.

"Christmas with you in a bikini." Sirius murmured into her ear, "That works."

When he saw his mother, in-law answer the door he muttered under his breath, "Merlin..."

He grimaced as she kissed his cheek and nodded at Mr. Bones when he grabbed his shoulder. "Sir."

Behind him, Lily said to Mrs. Bones. "You have a lovely house."

That is not why her voice is gone, is it?" Claire mumbled when she kissed Sirius's cheek, a knowing smile on her face as she pulled back. She turned and smiled at Lily. "Thank you, Amelia, but you live here, you should know that," she said before making her way back to the living room where Edgar was sitting.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Emma said, an exhausted look on her face when she saw them walking in the front door. She placed William in Amelia's arms before walking off towards the room Susan was currently fussing in. Amelia kissed the top of her nephew's head before settling him on her hip and moving out of the entryway.

Amelia's father checked his watch, "I believe the plan is early dinner and then presents. I have to be back at the Ministry by six to finish the bill we're drafting so we will be done by then," he told them before leading everyone into the living room.

Sirius put his arm around Amelia, tugging her closer to him. Lily looked at Amelia in confusion, but they continued.

James's eyebrows furrowed when he saw Amelia holding a baby, "What universe are we in?"

Lily said, "I dunno...maybe she's different when it's for a few minutes...?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head when her mother made the comment. There was no explaining. She walked over towards the couch with Sirius, taking a seat before taking a seat between Sirius and Henry.

Amelia looked back at the two of them, "I can hear you," she said, settling the two-year-old to stand on her lap and keeping him from reaching for her hair as he tried to get to Sirius.

"I think it's a little bit of both." Sirius said, "Those kids would be too pretty."

Sirius could not have been happier when he saw his mother-in-law move as far away from him as possible, but when he saw who her new victim was his entire face lit up. He nudged Amelia and said, "Best idea you've ever had."

"They would. Far too pretty for this world," she said, smiling at William. She nudged Henry when she saw what was happening on the other side of the room. She leaned into Sirius as they watched what was happening in front of them.

Claire studied Remus intently as she sipped the martini in her hand. "You have really great arms," she said, her voice dropping an octave as she felt his bicep.

Lily nudged James just as Mrs. Bones made her move and James nearly died of shock. Never had he ever seen a mother make such an inappropriate gesture.

Remus flinched and looked up, quite alarmed. He gulped, "Um...Mrs. Bones-"

"You can call me Claire. I'm just saying, great arms," she said, taking another sip from her martini. "That must take a lot of effort," she complimented.

"Should we stop her?" Henry asked, leaning over to Amelia and Sirius.

"Give it a minute," Amelia said.

"If you stop her, you are grounded." Sirius reinforced.

Dorcas was cackling into Lily's lap, watching with the highest level of amusement as her boyfriend was openly groped in front of her.

"Um," Remus shifted away, "Mrs. Bones I don't think it's...You shouldn't be."

Claire crossed one leg over the over, turning towards him slightly. "I'm just saying, you look like you could lift a lot with those," she smiled, "Endurance." She finished her drink. "Edgar, honey, can you fill your mum's glass?"

Edgar peeked his head back in the room. "Mum, get off the teenager. Let's not repeat last Christmas," he groaned, calling her over to the kitchen before she reluctantly got up and walked over to him.

"What happened last Christmas?!" Sirius demanded to know.

Dorcas wiped the tears that were rolling down her face off, just as Mrs. Bones moved away from a petrified looking Remus. She told Lily, "If I was ever going to have kids...that would be something I'd tell them...'Your father was a cougar magnet."

"What happened last Christmas?!" Sirius repeated rounding on Amelia.

Amelia buried her face in Henry's shoulder, shaking with laughter at the uncomfortable look on Remus's face. He was laughing just as hard as Amelia was. He pulled away first, looking up at Sirius. "We had some of the other families over for a party on Christmas Eve and she cornered Frank Longbottom in the back hallway. Alice had to go get my dad. He hasn't been to the house since."

"Yesssss! This is my real Christmas present, isn't it?!" Sirius beamed, "tell me more kid," He leaned over to look at Henry, "All of the gory details. Was he pale? Was he crying?"

"You don't have to answer that," Lily told Henry shooting Sirius a look. "What?! You don't want to know?!" Sirius stage whispered.

James shook his head with a laugh.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but she had him pinned against the wall. One hand on either side of him when Alice and my dad got there. He went straight home afterward," Henry said, a big grin on his face.

Amelia finally looked up from her brother's shoulder. "She tried to convince him that the fern in the kitchen was mistletoe and she may have chased him around with it. She called it a Bones Tradition. It's not," Amelia shook her head, shaking with laughter. All the excitement seemed to make William laugh as well.

Remus shivered and put his face in his hands. "You lot, are assholes."

"Mate, come on." Sirius smirked, "I've put up with it for months, she can't help it if you have...big, strong...arms."

James leaned forward and whispered to Amelia, "Hey...why does your dad keep glaring at me?"

Amelia curled into Sirius with laughter as Henry stole William from her. "I haven't the foggiest, James." She shook her head before the house-elves announced that dinner was ready.

"She knows something!" James insisted as they all rose to go get food. "I know she does."

Sirius handed back Susan to his mother before he sat down next to his wife. "We are never telling him, right?"

Amelia shook her head when Sirius asked, reaching for her wine glass and taking a sip. "Never," she agreed as they began to serve the food. She glanced around the table before taking a bite from her plate.

Hours later, when they returned home Sirius yawned and locked the door behind Amelia. "You know...it started off fun...then she had to actually grab him under the table and make Dorcas mad."

"She's getting worse," Amelia said, shaking her head as she watched him lock the front door. She walked with him up the stairs and into their bedroom. "I missed this bed," she said, stepping out of her heels and falling back onto it. She pulled her dress over her head before tossing it across the room to the laundry bin after she crawled under the covers.

Amelia reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small box. "I'm not big on doing gifts in front of people."

He said simply, "Yours is in your closet." Sirius then took the box and opened it.

"Technically, it's from Henry and me. He helped me pick it out," she said, watching him open the small box containing a watch. "I know you already have the one Mrs. Potter gave you, but all the men in the Bones family have this watch. They each have different enchantments on them. My dad has never let him miss a meeting. Edgar's heats up when he's about to say something he shouldn't. Henry won't know until he turns seventeen," she explained as she slipped out of bed and walked towards the closet.

Sirius nodded, with a small grin, watching her walk away with an indifferent tone. "It's the box."

He didn't know much, but he did know she was obsessed with this new pair of heels that were supposed to come out in a week. Sirius had heard her use every connection possible to get them early, but they didn't work. It wasn't until Sirius paid them to triple the asking price that he greased someone into giving them to him. When he mentioned it was for his wife, the old posh woman softened and said they'd work something out.

Amelia smirked when she saw the Jimmy Choo box sitting in the middle of her closet. It always surprised her when she noticed how well he listened when she rambled about things, but it really shouldn't have anymore. She lifted the top of the box and looked down. "How did you get these?!"

He shrugged as he slipped the watch on his wrist. "You wanted them."

Amelia grinned, slipping the silver heels out of the box carefully and examining them. "When I can feel anything below my waist, you will be rewarded for your observance," she told him, setting them gingerly on the first free space in her shoe section. "But for now, we're making good on that ten hours of sleep."

He nodded and shut off the light. When it was dark and they were both huddled in bed he mumbled, "Merry Christmas."


	26. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

_Welcome to your life_ _  
_ _There's no turning back_ _  
_ _Even while we sleep_ _  
_ _We will find You acting on your best behavior_ _  
_ _Turn your back on mother nature_ _  
_ _Everybody wants to rule the world_

Sirius woke up before Amelia like he always did. He started breakfast and put the coffee on. When he stepped outside, he picked up the newspaper, just like he had every other morning he was home.

He didn't read it right away. Finishing breakfast, he laid it out for her and poured them both coffees. Once she stumbled in half awake, he sat down and opened the paper. His face lost all color when he saw what someone had done to the paper.

"Amelia..." Sirius said quietly, "You might need to see this."

It was the smell of coffee that pulled Amelia out of bed, just like it always did. She pulled on her robe and wandered down the stairs, sitting down in front of her coffee cup and taking a few sips before looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at his face. She stood from her seat and walked around to his side of the table, leaning over to see what he was staring at. There was a photo of her, her father, and her brother on the front. She remembered taking it. They decided to do an article after her brother was promoted to the head of the Auror's office and she made Asst. director. What she didn't expect was the words scrawled messily over top of it. "Is that blood?" she asked.

He nodded and tensed. "We need to report this."

In the back of his mind, he started thinking about who specifically would do this. He was used to them doing this to him, but not her. The higher she rose the more they would force her down, he knew that. But he didn't think of this.

"I'll put it in the investigative file with the rest of them," she said, staring down at the words on the paper.

Sirius tensed, and looked up. "...the rest of them?"

Amelia sat down in the chair next to him. "I'm the Minister's daughter. I've been getting death threats since before conception. The Investigation department has a file cabinet of threats against each of us. Organized for credibility," she told him, looking down at the paper, "I'm not dismissing this because it showed up at the house and it's written in blood. Blood I'm willing to bed is not from a small animal, but there's an entire team at the auror's office whose job is to investigate these things and keep my family and me and even you safe so I'm not going to be intimidated. I'm going to keep pushing my pro-muggle and muggleborn agendas through because It's the right thing to do. They can threaten all they want."

Sirius stayed quiet for a minute looking at the blood before he placed it on the table and went back to eating. "I'm not saying stop doing anything. You just never told me about this."

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "It's my normal. I mean, this," she pointed to the paper, "is not. If something like this had happened before you would know, but people threatening the ministry and sending threats to my office or before that Hogwarts is just another day. It happened all the time. It's just not something I spend a lot of time worrying about because I don't want to scare myself. There's nothing we can do but bring it to the auror's and be on guard. It's not like we're going to run and hide."

"No." Sirius nodded slowly. "I understand...I'll Owl Frank." He stood up and looked down at her. "Just don't keep anything like this to yourself, okay?"

"There's a terrorist organization who would love to see my head on a stick and they are immature enough to send notes written in blood to my door," she stood up when he did, her coffee cup in one hand. "I don't keep anything from you, Sirius," she said, looking up at him. "I'm going to go get ready for work."

Sirius didn't say anything to her at first. He just sends the letter before he stepped into the bedroom and when she was fully dressed, he stooped down and kissed her. He said in a calm voice. "I know we're going to be fine. Frank is on his way to take the evidence...It just threw me."

Amelia was fastening her earrings when Sirius made his way back into the bedroom. She met his lips before looking up at him. "It's okay to be thrown. Someone put a death threat on our doorstep. It's about as real as you can get, but someone who wants to kill me was also on our door and they knew they wouldn't be able to walk in and do it. That says as much as the note does," she said, her hand resting on his arm. "Do you want me to stay and talk to Frank?"

"No," Sirius wrapped his arms around her and shook his head. "You can go to work. I'll see you in a few hours for lunch. What do you want me to get?"

Amelia nodded, her arms sliding around his waist. "I'll tell my dad when I get to work. Why don't we try that new Thai place across from the street entrance? Alice said they were good." She leaned up and kissed him one more time before letting him go so she could leave for work.

He came late on purpose. Oh, he got the food, but by the time he talked to Frank and went out on an Order mission, he was livid. She liked control, and he knew that, but he didn't appreciate what she did. She shut not only herself down, but him. He wasn't allowed to have any feelings. He wasn't allowed to be affected or worried when there was a perfectly justifiable reason to be.

Sirius placed the bag on the table and shut the door behind him. He didn't look at her but his jaw began to tick. He got a sick pleasure out of hearing her nails ticking on the table. Good. If he was going to be mad, she should have more than robotic feelings too.

Amelia didn't look up from the paperwork she was working on when he walked in the door. She needed to finish it and she needed to not see his face. She needed there to be a good reason he was late because he was never actually late. She knew that and the death threat on her doorstep was not comforting her in the fact that he wasn't there when he was supposed to be. Especially when she hadn't heard from him. "Something come up?" she asked, her jaw ticking to the side as she laid down her quill and flipped the folder closed.

"Nope," Sirius said flatly. "Just took my time."

Amelia just nodded, her jaw tightening before she looked down at her desk. "That's fantastic. Let's just all take our time when someone is slapping human blood on our doorstep. Let's just-" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"No, you're right," Sirius said flatly, "Let's ignore it. Or only bring it up when it works for you."

"Would you have rather I break down in tears and crumble into your arms because you married the wrong person if that's the response you wanted."

"No. I didn't. I married you. And you seem to think that since I did that you are entitled to shut me down. You can do...what-ever you want. That's fine. Do you want to only have two emotions? Go for it. But as I was not raised the Minister's Daughter...I was not aware that this was normal, and I was not aware that it's just a causality of the job. So, I'm afraid you've left a few things out of the marriage pamphlet." He snapped.

Her jaw ticked the side at the two emotions comment, the hurt flittering over her face for a moment before she reigned it in. "Maybe I just don't possess the emotion you are looking for since I have so few of them," she said, her voice pointed as he snapped at her. "I'm sorry, we never exactly sat down and played twenty questions before we got married. I didn't even know your middle name until Lily told it to me a few weeks ago."

"And?! This is a little more serious than my middle name Amelia. I don't know yours either! And I don't think that will have any bearing on our safety or future!" Sirius stated, his lips thinning. "You do possess the emotion; you just chose to not have it and take it from me when it pleases you."

"It has nothing to do with middle names. It has to do with the fact that there are a lot of things that happened in our pasts that we've never talked about. We didn't share stories. We didn't sit down and talk to each other about every little thing that happened in our past. This is the first time this particular issue has come up and I told you about it without hesitation, but I'll start working on my list of things that have happened to me throughout my entire life so you never feel like I kept something from you again," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to sit down and talk about it, but I don't remember taking your emotions from you. I don't remember telling you not to be upset. I'm sorry I knew I still had to go to work today so thinking about someone standing on our front steps with blood on their hands wasn't an option for me this morning."

Sirius glared at her, "I'm not asking for an annotated history, Bones. I'm saying you figured out how you could handle the situation and you decided it was best for both of us. You don't have to talk to me. You don't have to cry into my chest and freak out. But you do have to respect me enough to not just think about how this affects you, but how I could feel about it."

"You didn't say anything!" she finally yelled at him. "You said - maybe - twenty words to me this morning. You say want to say something then say it. I'm standing right here. Tell me how you feel, because it does affect you. It was my picture, but it was our doorstep so let's talk about it since we need to and we didn't this morning."

"I'M SCARED SHITLESS THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU, ALRIGHT?!" Sirius roared, "I'm terrified that they won't care that there are a hundred people around you or they will poison your drink or torture you. I know we are in a war but there's a difference between dying in a fight and being personally singled out. Do you understand I don't work without you?! Clearly, you don't, because you thought it was fine to placate everything. Yes, life will go on and yes, we will get through it, but act like everything is fine doesn't always make everything alright!"

"I know that, Sirius! And I know that they probably will kill me and there isn't a goddamn thing anyone can do about it. All of us are going to die. People are dying left and right and we can't stop it. I can't stop it. I can't do anything but try to make it easier for people to throw them in jail when they do catch them because right now it's impossible to prosecute unless it happens in front of the entirety of the Wizengamot. So, I'm sorry if I didn't want to sit and talk about it and I'm sorry if I took your feelings away from you. That was not my intention."

Sirius took a breath and felt his anger fade. "...It's not your fault they wrote it. I just felt like you wouldn't have shown me if I wasn't there."

"You're probably right, I just deal with things," Amelia said honestly as her shoulders fell. "But now that I know that you feel this way, I wouldn't keep things from you in the future." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I shut you out of the process. I didn't want to think about my impending mortality, but it wasn't fair."

Sirius sighed and said, "I know I don't care...about a lot of things. But you know that doesn't include you."

"I know," she said, walking over to him. She looked up at him, stopping in front of him.

"We're not going to die." He said firmly, "I won't let you."

Amelia nodded and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She stayed there for a few minutes. "My dad is putting six Aurors on our house, by the way."

"Good," Sirius said, pulling her closer, "I'll bake them a pie and serve them in my apron."

Amelia smirked against his chest before pulling away and kissing him. "The apron is just for me though."

He hiked her up and smirked, "I knew you had an apron kink."

"No," she said, "No I don't. I don't have any kinks. I must eat lunch. I must go to a meeting in fifteen minutes. I don't have kinks."

"You have twenty minutes until you have to be working again...I checked with Molly." His lips blazed down her neck. "And yes, you do. You have a lot of kinks." His hand slipped under her dress and a finger slid into her. "You just like to act like you don't because you think it will stop me."

And I must eat during those twenty minutes," she protested as his lips moved over her neck, before inevitably giving up. "We absolutely do not have time for fingers if I'm going to make my meeting."

Sirius shoved two more fingers inside of her, "Are you asking me to stop?"

Amelia gasped, gripping onto his shoulders. "No, I'm telling you if you want to have time to fuck me before I go to this meeting because I will not be late for this meeting? You are going to have to move on from the foreplay."

"Maybe I just like hearing you gasping in my ear. Panting and breathless." Sirius mused, his fingers digging deep and hard into her.

Amelia bit her lip, whimpering as he curled his fingers.

"Come on, Bones." He scissored his fingers and growled into her ear, "You know you're gonna cum, and I'm going to hear every moment of it...and I'm going to think about it when I go home to take a nice, long, shower."

She tilted her head back, rocking her hips into his hand involuntarily as he correctly predicted her orgasm, tightening around his fingers and gasping against his ear as she tried to keep her voice down. "No," she breathed out as she started to relax, "You are going to wait for me. Until I get home. And you can think about the noises all you want but wait until I get home."

"I don't know..." He smirked, moving his fingers faster as he felt her tighten.

Amelia bit her lip tight enough to draw blood as he egged her on, trying to bring about another finish that she knew for a fact she didn't have time to have. Her body didn't seem to care as she clutched his shoulders again.

"I think I'll just take care of it," He sucked on her ear, "I'll think about you, naked screaming...as I fuck you against that cold, tile wall."

"Or," she gasped against his ear, "Or you wait for me and not have to think about it."

"Think about what?" He nipped her neck, "You, high against the wall, begging me to go harder and faster. Doing this..." He thrust his hand inside of her viciously.

Amelia groaned into his neck before forcing herself to pull back and look at him. "Thinking about me," she answered before gripping him tighter. She met his eye. "I want you to wait..." she paused, biting her lip to hold back a scream as she started to tighten up around him. "because as desperate and hard as you will be if you wait until I get home is exactly what I want from you the second I walk in."

"What do I get out of it?" He stroked her g-spot aggressively, his eyes locked on her lustfully. "This is a merger, Bones."

"Since when is me screaming your name not enough?" She asked, before beginning to come apart for the third time. She leaned in, burying her lips against his neck so she didn't make any noises. Her cries muffled against his skin, trying to keep her secretary from being alerted.

Sirius groaned when she buried herself in his neck. "Fuck...Why do you have a job? It's so inconvenient..."

"One of us has to work," she breathed out, her breath uneven and shallow as she hung onto him.

"What for?" Sirius scoffed withdrawing his hand from her and dropping her down into the chair. "We're rich regardless."

"I like my job when it's not keeping me from spending the day in bed with my husband," she said, closing her eyes as she curled into her chair. "If I was working for money, I would be a top tier call girl, they make far more than I do."

"I thought we already discussed this," He said handing her food before sitting down in the chair next to her. "You would be my pimp."

"We could make a fortune as a husband and wife team. Individual parties, group parties. I'm just saying if Gringotts ever goes belly up, we have a bright future ahead of us in the sex trade," she said, taking the takeout container into her lap.

"Yeah...no. I don't share." Sirius sighed, "Sorry, but I can't take that. I'll just rip you away and fuck you in front of them..." He took a piece of bread and bit into it.

Amelia smiled, "That's cute, you can't share me even in the world of mindless joking," she said, glancing over at him before catching a glimpse at the clock. "Shit, I don't have time to eat this here. I'll take it with me," she smoothed down her dress before picking up the stack of files on her desk and tucking them under her arm. She picked up the takeout container and the bottle of water. "Thank you, I'll see you at home," she leaned down to kiss him. "No jacking off," she called over her shoulder before rushing out the door.

Sirius groaned and finished his lunch, before going back home.

He didn't do it, although it took an alarming amount of self-control. All-day he just kept thinking about what he said to her. It was supposed to just be something to get her going. Not something that kept him hard most of the day. He was on patrol for a few hours, so that kept him distracted until he got home. When he did, he couldn't get her off his mind.

He just...wanted to throw her against something and use all the built-up energy he had from their fight to just...plow into her.

Amelia couldn't focus. She was completely useless in her meetings all day and she barely finished any of her work. By the time five rolled around, she just considered the day a wash. Nothing was happening today. She couldn't focus. She couldn't do anything and she wasn't going to be able to until Sirius finished what he started.

Her secretary was shocked when she checked out before her, but she needed to be home for more reasons than one. She popped out of the ministry and into her own house, past the Aurors who were stationed near the front. She walked into the kitchen, taking the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "Take me upstairs now" she muttered against his lips.

He was taken aback, by the sight of her, but at her words he grabbed her and walked with her, his lips attacking hers viciously. "This better be worth it," Sirius growled biting her lip and nearly charging up the stairs. His grip on her almost painfully tight.

Her legs wrapped around him, crossing behind his back and keeping him as close as possible. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving it on the stairs. "It's always worth it," she said, her hands burying in his hair as he climbed the stairs. "I have been thinking about you slamming inside me since you left." She ripped her jacket off, dropping it to the ground with his shirt before she grabbed his chin and brought him back to her lips. "I need you so deep inside me I can't have a thought that doesn't involve your cock," she pulled back, resting her forehead against his, clearly looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"OH fuck," He grumbled grabbing at her dress and ripping at it. He didn't care. He was going to fuck her just like she asked and there wasn't going to be a second thought about it.

After she spoke, Sirius backed her into a wall and flattened her against it, he tore her knickers aside and bit into her shoulder roughly

Amelia groaned as he flattened her into the wall her hands grasping desperately at his pants, trying to push them out of the way so she could get to him so she could make things quicker. She couldn't think about anything but him and what he was going to do to her. How he was already making it impossible for her to think about anything but him and how much she wanted him. "Sirius," she said, her voice wavering in its sternness and desperation. As needful as it was threatening in her quest to get him to do something.

At the sound of his name, he unzipped and locked eyes with her before he shifted, spread her legs, ran his fingers between them and shoved himself all the way inside of her. "Bones, you made me wait...all day," He grounded into her, gritting his teeth as he did. "I want ever-y-thing from you."

Amelia nodded fervently as he spoke, already shivering with anticipation before he'd done little more than slide into her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders holding him as close as possible when he thrust into her. Her hips rolled up to meet his, shifting when she felt how hard he was for her. She had every intention of giving him everything, grinding her hips into him.

"Do you feel that?" He demanded slamming up into her again. "Do you feel what you did?" Sirius pounded up again, his eyes never leaving hers as he had her pinned against the wall, gasping with nothing to hold onto but him.

She cried out as hips slammed into hers, harder than she was sure he ever had before. "Yes," she sighed out, her hands clutching his shoulders, whimpering as he thrust into her again. "You're so fucking hard," she said, her voice high and desperate as her nails dug into his skin. Her eyes didn't leave his, her thighs tightening around him as he pressed in.

"You did that." He said flatly, moving faster, "I wanted to come back and fuck you against that desk." Sirius's jaw clenched and let out a sharp breath, "Every time I calmed down, I thought about how wet you were, how fucking drenched and how easily you'd slide down me." Sirius went even faster, making her bounce up and down on him at a bruising speed.

"Fuck," Amelia gasped, her hands grasping at him. She bounced against him with each thrust and flex of his hips. Her nipples hardened to peaks and rubbing against his chest with each thrust, enough to bring another sigh to her lips. "Do you know how hard it is to sit in a meeting when all I can think about is how hard I want to fuck you the second I get out? I just kept thinking about you throwing me down on the table. I've been drenched all day. I didn't get anything done," she gasped against him.

"Good," He said, "Because by the time we're finished you're not going to be able to look at a single surface without wondering what it would feel like for me to fuck you against it." His hand reached forward and grasped her breast rolling his thumb over the nipple before he gripped her hips hard and shifted lower to get a better dip.

Amelia whimpered, this time because of his words. Her body was already close to giving in, but she was trying to hold on if possible. The longer she held on, the better it would be for both. Holding on had never been her MO, but she remembered Dorcas mentioning something about it. She gasped as his hand-rolled over her nipple, letting out a moan as her eyes met his, crying out at his new angle.

He drove himself inside of her fiercely, gripping her as firmly as he could, grasp wildly. Sirius didn't have a second to catch his breath, he went harder and harder, his eyes never leaving hers. "Come, Amelia."

He kept going, spurred on by her voice and when she told him to go harder, he needed no further encouragement. Sirius drove into her with a vengeance, his breaths uneven and ragged as he went so hard, he felt bruises forming on his own hips from where they clashed against hers. Sirius grunted and started groan as her screams filled the staircase, and he soon joined her, collapsing forward when he finished.

Amelia never managed to come down from her first high. She stuck in limbo as he continued to thrust in a quest to find his own, managing a breath before she gripped him again, her breath rising to pants. "Oh god," she cried out as she clenched around him, finishing for a second time with him again. "Fuck, Sirius," she breathed out, her voice high and uneven as she pulsed, her body painfully tight.

His forehead pressed to hers as he waited for his breathing to slow. "Just following orders, boss," Sirius smirked at her tiredly.

"Goddamn," she breathed out in pants, her head falling back against the wall as she gripped him tighter.

"I think you're holding me tighter..." He laughed, "But I can't feel it..."

"Bath," she said, "Or bed," she amended, "Your choice, but my body is in knots in the best possible way."

He smiled, took her into his arms and lifted her off the wall before he slowly went up the stairs. Sirius down her neck gently before going past the bed and into the bathroom. Carefully he removed himself from her and lowered her into the tub. Sirius took off his remaining clothes and grinned down at her. "How are you?"

Amelia turned the water on, letting it warm up as she stopped the tub, thankful that it seemed to fill up fast. She glanced up at him when he started to undress before moving to turn the water off, "Happy." she said simply as she turned the knob.

He climbed in behind her and took her into his arms. As he let into the water, he let out a heavy sigh, kiss her cheek, and whispered to her, "Me too."

She leaned back into his chest, closing her eyes as she set her head on his shoulder. "I literally got nothing done tonight. I'm not even sure what that meeting was about." she laughed.

"Eh, you work twice as fast as your bosses do. You'll catch up in a half-hour." Sirius said earnestly, "Honestly you probably helped...gave them some room to catch up if anything."

"True. Most of the office is either still off for Christmas or off early for New Year. I'm shocked they even had Aurors to spare for the protection detail."

Frank pulled in some favors," Sirius admitted, "And your father had some power there."

"I've heard being minister gives one a little power. It's nice to see that rumor is true," she said, her fingers tracing over his hand, toying with his fingers. "We're going to be fine. They'll figure out who did it."

"I know," He told her softly, kissing her shoulder. "I just want to rip apart the person who did it."

"I know," she said. "If it was up to me, I would let you, but I think the ministry frowns upon biblical punishments."

"It's a shame, I really miss stoning." He teased.

Amelia nodded, "I don't think that means what you think it does," she teased.

"Don't you get to throw rocks at people you don't like?"

"I was usually the woman who broke that law, but yes, that's a general idea," she said, patting his hand.

"Well unless it's Bellatrix, I'm not going to throw any boulders at any women," Sirius said simply.

"You can throw an entire rock formation at her if you happen by her any time soon," she said, "I have enough evidence stacked against her for multiple life sentences in Azkaban, but no one seems to be able to catch her."

"One day you will," Sirius said confidently.

"I know," she nodded. "At least my father isn't playing fast and loose with who I can prosecute and who I can't."

"True. Otherwise, you'd have me in there every other day." He teased.

"You really should be in there more often. You aren't doing anything else, but living such a life of leisure," she smirked. "Keeping the future minister of magic relaxed is a full-time job."

"It really is..." Sirius snickered, "I take my work very seriously."

"I'm glad you do. I'm glad you take your work as seriously as I take mine,"

"We're both saving the world," He insisted.

"Uh-huh," she said, glancing up at him with a smile. She shifted against him, pulling her hair over her right shoulder, "I'm going to fall asleep in here."

"Mhmm," Sirius mumbled his own eyes shutting.


	27. Ungodly Hour

**Chapter Twenty-Seven  
Ungodly Hour**

_Don't talk , don't say a thing, don't say a word_ _  
_ _'Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words_ _  
_ _Don't go, don't leave me now_ _  
_ _Because they say the best way out is through_

"Okay, here is the plan," Amelia said, carefully placing a pair of earrings into her ears. "I'm going to go with my parents. Dinner is supposed to be served at eight, which means nine, so come over then. We'll have dinner, and skate out the door. We can be at James and Lily's by ten. I'll see you then." She turned and disappeared into the fireplace.

Edgar caught her arm before Amelia could step into her chaotic home. "Dad hid all the gin, mum is sober and she's using her newfound sobriety to pick everyone apart," Edgar said, holding William on his hip as she looked down at his younger sister.

Amelia sighed, "Was today really the day for him to try to get her sober? It's New Years' Eve. I'm going to need a drink to get through my mother's sobriety," she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Why did he decide today was the day?"

"Can you blame him after Christmas?" Edgar asked as they began walking into the house.

"I understand, but I wish he'd do it when we all didn't have to be in the same roof," she shook her head as she walked into the kitchen with him. "Where is Sirius?"

"He's coming in an hour. He had a few things to take care of, but he'll be here," she said, "Where is everyone?"

"Mum is in the den with dad, Henry is hiding from mum and Emma went to put Susan down upstairs," he told her before the two of them took a seat at the table.

"We're never going to make it to dinner, are we?" "It's going to be an interesting one."

Amelia settled in to wait for dinner, wincing when she heard someone come in. "Mum, I think you need to relax," she said, turning to the door and ducking behind the counter when she saw Bellatrix standing there. A spell narrowly missed her head as it was fired off from Bellatrix's wand. Edgar found her there as they heard the pop of more apparition, confused as to how they were getting past the ward.

"Go to the ministry," she yelled at the house-elf standing in the kitchen, watching him pop before Edgar ducked behind the counter with her.

"I'll hold her off, you take him and go find Henry and Emma," Edgar said, giving William to Amelia as he leaned up over the counter and shot a spell back at Bellatrix. Amelia let the wand slip from her sleeve, her hand wrapping around it tightly before she made a run for the living room. It was the first time she'd seen her mum hold a wand in years, but she and her father were holding off Rodolphus. Henry was standing behind her mother, but Amelia's heart nearly stopped when she saw the one person, she knew she couldn't hold off.

"Henry, go!" Amelia gave William to Henry before shoving her brother towards the stairs. She fired off a stunning spell to give him some time, but only managed to hit Rodolphus with it. There were a few other Death Eaters, some of which they managed to neutralize, but there were spells firing faster than Amelia could keep track of and guarding the stairs wasn't doing much when there were three other staircases in the house. She had a plan. She was going to run for it. She was going to get Henry and William and Emma and Susan. She was going to get them out and hope that her parents and Edgar could hold things off until she got back.

Her eyes followed the lights, trying to time it correctly and she attempted another spell, firing it in Travers's direction and managing to hit him square in the chest before she ducked another spell. She heard her mother yell her name and push her down. She took a breath and wiped her face, not realizing it was blood until she pulled her hand away. She scrambled up the stairs, shooting spells behind her to destroy the staircase on her way up, limiting the paths up the stairs. Emma was nowhere to be found, but she followed Susan's cries and found Henry standing in the nursery with both kids. She shuffled them into the closet, shutting them in and charming the door as she tried to figure a way out of the house. Her back pressed to the door holding the wand tight in her hand as she prepared to take out anyone who came near them before she figured out how to get them out.

Sirius had planned on going on time, but he grew bored with sitting around the house. The sooner he went to his in-law's the quicker it would be over. So, he put on his dress coat and went on over.

He figured she'd be relieved. Often, she tried to save him time away from her mother but never really minded being distracted from her. When he arrived, his hands were in pockets and his watch was getting warm on his wrist. Sirius didn't look up as he walked at his leisurely pace. His mind was lost in thought and it wasn't until he heard a crash that his eyes lifted to see the Dark Mark hanging in the sky above the house.

An instant earlier he had been thinking about how much he should let himself drink before he went to James and Lily's.

A minute earlier he had been thinking about the knickers he'd seen Amelia slip-on.

But in that second, he inhaled sharply and charged into the house. His wand was out and his eyes were peeled for signs of movement. He didn't get a step in before he blasted a Death Eater back...There was blood on the floor. He had seen this before in muggle homes and he had gotten a tolerance for handling it after seeing it so many times. But he would never have enough strength in him to be able to handle the sight of blood that could belong to his family.

Sirius cut through the kitchen and blasted two more Death Eater's before he noticed an Auror fighting in the second living room. He shifted to help when he saw them.

"no."

His eyes watered and he began to violently shake before he realized it was Mrs. Bones...Not her...She could still be alive.

Still, the sight of his mother and father in law with empty eyes, circled in blood, clearly dead on the floor... shook him. Mr. Bones had always been the Minister of Magic...he...he was always tall and strong and could hold the attention of the room and now he was just...

Sirius didn't linger. He couldn't. He had to find her. When he went into the next room and he let out noise when he saw Edgar dead on the floor. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!" Sirius asked after sending a particularly vicious spell at the Auror's attacker.

"They ran!"

He didn't wait, another Death Eater would rise. He didn't have time. Sirius ran as fast as he could, checking every room until heard the distant sound of a baby screaming. Sirius's lip was bleeding but he didn't even notice. His lungs burned, and his body was jacked on adrenaline as sweat dripped down him. She was alive. She was alive. He'd feel it if she wasn't.

Sirius saw two Auror's fighting upstairs, trying to guard a room. That's where she had to be.

He used all his rage and all his fear to send a pulse knocking out two of the Death Eater's fighting and he yelled at them to chase down the others.

Sirius nearly hesitated. Because just in front of the door was Emma. Her face was perfectly blank and her body was limp...She had tried to block the door with her body as her wand wasn't anywhere in sight. Sirius nearly broke at the sight of that but he gently moved her over and opened the door.

Amelia was shaking as she stood in front of the closet door. Henry was banging on it behind her and both William and Susan were screaming, but she couldn't move. She hadn't answered him to say she was alright after he'd heard her scream. She just stood like a shaking statue. Her eyes flickering from the closed bedroom door and Rabastan's father's dead body. It was an instinct without thought. It was wasn't even self-preservation. She just couldn't let anyone get to Henry or William or Susan.

She could hear the yelling. She could smell the smoke and the dust and the blood, but she couldn't move, but when the door started to open she raised her wand and blasted a spell, taking out the plaster above the door frame to buy time to determine if it was an auror or a death eater.

Sirius ducked and nearly shot a spell back when he saw it was her. He let out a half-sob of relief before he stepped forward. "Your..." He said running forward and cupping her face for a moment, before he shifted her away from the door, "We...We have to get out of here."

Henry was incoherent, so Sirius took Susan and squeezed Henry's shoulder. "I need you to do exactly what I say right now. I need you to stay close to your sister and hold your nephew, do you understand? I want you to shut your eyes when I tell you to. We don't have time for questions."

He looked over and saw Amelia hadn't moved, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Amelia. We have to go."

Amelia's eyes moved to Sirius, but not enough to acknowledge his orders. He moved her and her feet shifted slightly, her wand still aimed at the door as he pulled Henry and the babies out of the closet. She was more than prepared to put down anything that walked through that door intending to hurt them.

When she heard her name again, her attention snapped to him, nodding. She wrapped her arm around Henry who seemed transfixed on the dead body near the door before she pulled him into her chest so he couldn't see. Her wand was still at the ready as they made their way out of the room silently. There were people everywhere, but the body in the hallway was not lost on her. "Step up," she told Henry, her voice emotionless as she moved quickly. "Stairs," she told him, cramming him to the side of the staircase to avoid her brother's body.

She only paused for a moment as she saw her parents on the living room floor. Her father's wand cracked in half in his hand, but she moved forward, rushing past the Aurors and following Sirius out the back door.

He tried to keep her from seeing it. Sirius purposefully took a route that would put her far away, but they still had to pass that room. Sirius took them outside and apparated with them back home.

Sirius didn't notice the blood on his shirt until they got there. But he couldn't stop. He had to act. The Auror's would be there soon. Calmly he grabbed all of them and put them in one of the spare bedrooms with the cribs. He soothed each of the babies before he placed them in a crib together. Then he found a sedative and gave it to Henry. "Take it."

Amelia was the only factor he had no idea how to proceed so he just handled everything else. Not touching her. Not asking her anything just, moving.

As they reached their own home, Amelia felt surreal. Their home was untouched, exactly as they left it, save for the blood dripping to the floor underneath her from where she'd gripped her wand too tightly. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't really feel anything.

Sirius took the babies. Sirius put them to sleep. Sirius took Henry and did the same. And Amelia just stood there in the living room, trying to wrap her mind around it and finding that it was akin to trying to wrap a shoelace around a building. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. The hair she'd perfectly curled two hours earlier for James and Lily's party was tangled and matted with sweat and debris. The dress, her skin, all splattered with the blood of unknown origin. It wasn't yet midnight, but she already knew this year was over.

The Auror's came, and Sirius explained what happened. Frank and Alice were there an instant later and ...everything was spinning.

There were things he had to do. He knew there were, but once he stopped moving, he just felt nauseous and kept thinking about the bodies and how he had thought one was Amelia's...

Never had he been so glad for Alice. She did, what he didn't know how to. She sat with Amelia.

Alice put Amelia in one of the chairs on the dining room table, sitting in the chair next to her. As each auror and investigator came over to her Alice shook her head before laying out a plan for the head investigator. "Henry Bones is already asleep and even if he wasn't, he needs a guardian with him during questioning and neither Amelia nor Sirius are in a state to do it right now. You are going to take his and Amelia's statements tomorrow," she informed someone before looking down at Amelia and squeezing her shoulder.

She walked over to Sirius to give him an update. "The Vanities are coming in the morning to get Susan and William. They're trying to get into London as soon as possible. Henry is another matter. No one is going to say anything until after the funeral, but you and Amelia need to file paperwork otherwise they can try to make him a ward of the state. " She looked up at him. "There are going to be six Aurors here tonight in case. but they've all been told not to speak to Amelia or Henry until tomorrow. They can give their statements then." Alice paused, looking back at Amelia. "She's catatonic right now, but she's going to break and I don't know what's going to happen when that happens, but I think the best thing we can do is get her in the shower and then in bed. I can do it, but I think she needs you. You both need sleep. Even if you don't sleep, laying down will help."

Sirius nodded when Alice started talking. His face was drawn and he waited for her to finish. "Okay...I'll take...I'll take care of it...Thank you, Alice..."

He didn't know what else to say. She had given him everything he needed to get through this. Now all he needed, was her.

"I'm going to stay and take care of William and Susan and Frank is going to be down here. Hestia and Gideon are downstairs. Scrimgeour and Crouch are downstairs. Everyone is volunteering extra hours and patrols. I know it's not much of a comfort considering everything else, but she and Henry are in the safest place they can possibly be right now. Just take care of her. That's the only thing you need to worry about. I will take care of everything else," Alice assured him, squeezing his shoulder before she walked away to deal with the schedule.

Sirius nodded and looked over at Amelia. She was broken and staring off into space, not Amelia at all. He walked over to her and simply lifted her up to her feet before putting his arm around her and guiding her up the stairs. She didn't make a noise or fight him, she just moved.

He started the shower and he slowly took off her clothes, before he shifted to walk her into it. Sirius didn't bother to take off his own clothes, he just grabbed the sponge and started wiping the blood off her.

Amelia moved with him, no hesitation. She wasn't there. She was still in her house. She was still trying to figure out how to get Henry and the kids out alive. She was still trying to figure out how many death eaters were in the house. To find their faces. To remember their names. She needed to remember everything. She needed to get downstairs. She needed to help her parents. But then the flash of their dead bodies crossed her mind and she froze and she felt the water and she locked up.

"Amelia," He said softly, unsure of what else to do. "I'm just going to wash you off..."

Sirius put his hand on her back.

Amelia nodded, resting her hand on the shower wall, "Okay," she said softly.

The sound of her voice made him let out a sigh of relief. He held her up and made sure she was clean before he took her into the bedroom and handed her some clothes to change into before he changed out of his own.

Then he shut the light and locked the door and got into the bed.

Amelia slipped into the clothes he handed her before watching him get ready for bed. She leaned against the headboard and looked back at him until he crawled into bed with her. She didn't move until he got into bed, but when he did, she moved to him. Her head found his shoulder, forehead resting against his neck as she closed as little space as possible. She curled her hands around the fabric of his shirt, keeping him as close as she could. She needed him close. She wouldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she saw it, but maybe if she just lay there and held him, she'd feel a little better.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there or if she managed to get sleep somehow, but she knew the sun was beginning to peek in through the windows and she had more to deal with than she knew how to. So, making a list was going to be the only way she was going to get things done. Check on Henry. Check on the babies. Start planning funerals. Start figuring out what else she needed to do. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and slipped out of bed to get dressed. She checked on Henry, glad he was still sleeping before she walked down to the kitchen, thankful Alice already had a pot of coffee going.

Sirius put his arms around her and held her closer than he ever had.

He almost lost her. He didn't. But he needed her to be as close as possible for him to realize that. There was no sleep. There was no resting. There were just the two of them, laying in the dark holding on until it was daylight.

When she got up, he shifted to let her and he watched her get ready. She was better than she had been the day before, but he could still see the distance in her. It hadn't hit her yet, but she was a ticking time bomb and it would happen sooner or later.

Slowly he got dressed and repressed the memories from the night before. When he walked out, he nodded at Alice and took a cup of coffee from her. "Thanks, Alice."

Amelia pushed her fingers through her hair before she took a huge sip from her coffee cup. "What do I need to do first, Alice?" she asked, leaning against the counter as she watched the Aurors move around the kitchen.

"Why don't you write your statement down? As much detail as possible, if you need to come back to it and do it in parts, that's fine. Just get it down," she said, handing her a manila folder so she could write it down.

Amelia nodded and took a seat at the counter and started writing it down, drinking her coffee in between. She was trying to be as clinical as possible, but she could feel her throat tightening as she wrote it, before she started to get angry. She closed the folder and pushed it away from her. "Who is running point on the investigation?" she asked. Alice pointed her in the direction and she moved to find out what was being done.

Sirius went to check on Henry, bringing food with him. He was awake but his eyes were red, and he was clutching onto the blanket. Closing the door, he put the plate on the table next to him.

"I don't have a family now," Henry said, nodding slowly like how Amelia did. "I have nowhere to live...I..."

"Yes, you do," Sirius informed her. "You live here. You have a room."

Henry looked up, "Who's going to take me to the train? Who…who's going to not show up to my Quidditch games?"

"I will take you to the train and I will go to your games." He blinked and nodded slowly. "What about-"

"It's taken care of," Sirius reassured him. "Okay? If you need to talk or if you want me to leave you alone...just let me know but try and eat...It doesn't sound like it will help...but it will."

Amelia could feel her blood pressure rising with each reply.

"What do you mean there is no current search? How is that possible?" Amelia asked, her voice already beginning to rise.

"We have to assess the investigation first, Amelia. We don't even have your statement processed yet. The crime scene isn't done being processed. There was a lot of damage in the fire. There are a lot of balls in the air. You know how this works," Fabian tried to explain. His voice soft and trying to figure out how to calm her down.

"I know exactly how things work. I also know that I saw Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Travers, Avery, Mulciber, and Voldemort murder my family. Murder the Minister of Magic. Eyewitness to people who are all wanted anyway," Amelia said, staring up at him, her eyes wide and enraged. "I don't care about protocol. I don't care about the procedure. I am your goddamn boss and I'm ORDERING you so do something. Everyone needs to do something and stop standing around my fucking kitchen waiting for something to happen because I don't care if I'm still a fucking target I will defend myself, you need to do something!" she screamed, her shoulders shaking as she glared at him.

Sirius would have smirked normally. He loved watching Amelia rip into someone, especially when he didn't like them to begin with. But not like this. This was leading to her breaking down, and he knew she couldn't do that in front of everyone else.

"Just leave," Sirius told Fabian, giving the others a look.

Amelia set out a staggered breath, her hands balled in fists at her sides. "Just fucking do something," she said before Sirius sent him away. She stared at the wall as she stood in the doorway next to the kitchen, trying to pull herself together and calm down. It was at that moment she heard the front door open. She looked up as James and Lily rushed in and launched themselves at Sirius.

"The paper didn't say anything about you. We didn't know," Lily said, tears in her eyes.

Amelia took a step back to give them a minute, but as she turned, she ran straight into Remus's chest.

"Thank god," she heard him breathe, wrapping his arms around her as he saw her and Sirius standing there.

Sirius tensed and sighed. "We're fine...Guys...Let go."

Lily's tears slipped down her cheek and she smacked Sirius's arm. "The paper said everyone was gone! You don't think to let us know you two are not on that list?"

He reluctantly held her and patted James on the back. "We're fine. Okay?"

Amelia tensed when they mentioned the paper. She wasn't sure she even wanted to see, but she knew she probably would have to. "No. Henry, the babies, and us are still..." She trailed off a shell-shocked expression on her face before she faltered to clinical. "The investigation has not commented to the press. They saw the dark mark and assumed. It's probably safer for Henry and the kids if everyone thinks they are dead for the time being. The funeral is tomorrow." She said, her eyes fixed on the doorway behind them, watching the Aurors talk about the investigation.

Lily and James looked at Amelia. "We're so sorry Amelia...If you need us to do anything..."

Remus let go of Amelia when she tensed and said, "Yes. What do you need us to do?"

Amelia shook her head, "I don't know what there really is to do. It just is," she said before one of the Aurors handed her a letter. She pulled it open hoping it was news. Instead, she found a schedule for the new ministers swearing-in ceremony in four days and a congratulations on her promotion. Her breath came out shaky before she folded it up and set it neatly on the counter. "I'm sorry. I just..." She paused trying to get control of her breath before she continued, "I'm going to grab a shower before things get crazy. I'll be quick." It was taking every ounce of self-control she must keep her shoulders still, to keep her breathing normal, to keep it together. Her hand gripped the countertop before she calmly walked to the stairs. She made it up to their bedroom before closing the door. She turned on all the faucets and blasted the shower, making it as far as the side of the bathtub before she started hyperventilating.

Lily turned to Sirius and frowned. "God...how is she still standing?" James looked at Sirius and said, "She's repressing it."

Standing there for a moment, he gave her a few minutes and listened to his friends talk about what they heard before he said, "I'm going to go check on her."

When he got into the bathroom, he saw her on the floor. He dropped down and took her into his arms. He'd never seen her like this, but he oddly enough knew exactly what to do.

Amelia pulled her knees to her chest, trying to calm down. She just couldn't do it. She was crying and breathing too fast to really get a breath in and she didn't know what to do. What was there to do? When Sirius walked in, she crumbled further, curling into his chest without a second thought. She couldn't function. "They're dead and now they're just swearing in a new minister like he never existed and I'm the head of the law department and now I'm literally responsible for keeping the entire country safe and I can't even keep my family alive," she spoke in rapid succession, gasping for breath in between long sentences. "They're all d-d-dead and I can't stop it. I couldn't. S-s-stop it. I just got Henry upstairs with the babies and Edgar was supposed to hold her off until I got back and then Vvvvoldemort tried to kill me and my mum pushed me out of the way and now she's dead and I..."

She just gripped his shirt in her fist as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's not your fault." He told her repeatedly holding her closer and rocking her back and forth, his jaw leaning on her forehead. "You did everything you could."

"I don't know if I did or not. I just keep replaying it in my head and questioning every decision." She shook as he rocked her, trying to calm down. She knew she wasn't good at this. At handling her emotions, at letting them go in a healthy manner. She just let him rock her as she tried to stop crying when her body was determined to let go of every tear she'd ever refused herself. "How am I supposed to stop a war?" She asked quietly when she's finally begun to calm down.

"You did." He said determinedly, "You saved Henry and the babies. You saved them. You survived." Sirius turned her and forced her to look at him. "You are Amelia Bones. You are going to take control of the Ministry and you are going to put laws into place to get these people convicted and you are going to become Minister and you ..." Sirius's voice softened. "You will make them proud of you like they always were."

Amelia looked up at him and nodded, letting him hold her for a few more minutes. Her hands reached up to wipe her eyes. "I have so much to do," she finally said in a tone that sounded more like herself than it had been recently.

"And you'll do it," Sirius told her before he leaned down and kissed her. "You might want to actually shower though."

She kissed him back before nodding. "I know," she said, turning the faucets off before going into the closet to get some proper clothes before she got in the shower and prepared herself to go back down there. She wandered back into the kitchen and found James and Remus. "Can you two do me a favor?"

Sirius sat down on the floor outside the shower and sighed, waiting for her. When she was done, he got into the shower. He didn't stay in for a while, just long enough to wash off ...everything. When he stepped out, he changed and went to check on Henry.

"Anything," James said, standing up immediately.

"I can't leave. There's just too much going on and I'm in charge and me just," she paused, "I must be here and Henry must be here, but the house burned down and I don't even know if anything survived. William and Susan are already with their grandparents so I don't have to worry about you, but is there any way you two can go into the city and get him some clothes? He dresses like you," she said, writing downsizes and pulling out the AmEx from her wallet. "Just some stuff to get him through this week and a suit for the funeral tomorrow, I'll take him this weekend, but he needs something."

James waved away her card. "We've got it. Do you need us to do anything else?"

Remus said, flashing her a smile before he walked away, "I'll just go find out what his size is."

Amelia shook her head, "No, that's all I can think of right now. Thankfully, the stuff he cares about is still at Hogwarts so just some pieces that will get him through this week."

"Thank you," she said, grasping James's shoulder.

"We'll get him everything." James told her, "That's what we're here for. I think Lily is ordering food. She's getting your favorite even if you don't want to eat, she'll wrap it up for you...Dorcas is at the house seeing if there's anything at the house that she can save."

Amelia nodded, "Thank you for everything. This is just..." she shook her head. There wasn't anything else to say so she just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to check on Henry then try to eat and then I'm going to write a security plan for the funeral and the new minister's swearing-in ceremony."

James smiled at her. "You do whatever you need to do, Bones."

Sirius walked up and took her elbow lightly to stop her. "I'm going to have a word with the Auror's."

"You can play the I'm married to your boss card now," she said without looking up from the file in her hands. She caught him before he walked away. "How is Henry?"

Sirius frowned. "He's grieving, but he's dealing with it...Though I don't really need that card." He pulled her closer and gave her a small smirk. "I only use you as a threat to James."

She leaned into him, "Okay, but we like James right now." She said before nodding, "I'm going to go see if I can get him to eat something."

"Well if he steps out of line." He said letting it linger, "His breakfast might still be sitting there."

She nodded before walking away from him to check up on Henry.


	28. All We Are

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**   
**All We Are**

_All we are we are_ _  
_ _And every day is a start of something beautiful_

Amelia looked up from her files when she smiled the smoke. She'd been lying in bed with the files for a few hours now, trying to find the loophole she could use to her advantage in the prosecutions. She'd managed to get more people off the street in the last two months than she had in the previous six without Barty and Rufus breathing down her neck about arresting people of status. She'd made it clear she didn't care what someone's last name was, if they'd committed a crime. Still, she wasn't getting anywhere with it tonight.

She lifted her head when she heard Sirius laugh, following the sound to the roof and tilted her head when she saw the four of them sitting on the roof. "What are you smoking that smells this awful? It spells like the Hufflepuff common room up here?" she asked, standing at the top of the stairs.

James looked at her oddly as Remus and Peter froze. Sirius, on the other hand, took a puff of the joint and held it out to take.

After a moment, James said, "Bones...you've smoked before...You're joking right?"

Amelia took it from him hesitantly as she dropped into the seat between him and Remus. She examined it before she looked between them. "This is illegal"

Sirius put his arm around her. "I hate to break it to you, Bones...but pretty much everything we do is."

Remus eyed Amelia. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said, before looking down at the joint in her hand and sighing. Reluctantly she brought it to her lips and breathed it him, pulling it away before coughing her elbow.

Sirius smirked and said, "And?" Before watching her try it.

Remus let out the breath he was holding and patted her on the back. "You'll cough for a bit, but you'll get used to it."

Amelia nodded and leaned her head back against Sirius's arm before handing it back to Sirius. "Is this where all the food I bought yesterday went?"

"Yes," Sirius said taking another puff before handling it to Remus. "And let's be honest. We will go grocery shopping tomorrow anyway."

James said, "Okay...but how have you never smoked, Bones?"

Amelia nodded, taking it from Remus and trying again, with little to no effect other than coughing before she handed it to James. "Because it's illegal."

"And? You weren't always in law enforcement." James said. Sirius said, "She likes following the rules."

"Then why did you marry him?" Peter wondered aloud with a laugh. "He's broken every rule in the book."

"Because you weren't sitting there right next to me." Sirius scoffed taking another puff before handing the rest over to James.

"My father was minister. If I had gotten caught with drugs in Hogwarts, it would have been on the cover of the Daily Prophet and that would have ended my political career," she said, trying to take it again and managing to hold it for a second before she let it go and coughed.

"He's really good in bed though. The rule-breaking matters less when you can lay it down."

James nodded, "That's true. I suppose you'd have to worry about that."

When Amelia added the last comment, Sirius nearly blushed and he put his arm around her. "Alright...Let's not do this."

Remus said, "Oh no, Amelia please go on."

Amelia curled into him when he told her not to do this. "What? They've all heard me screaming. It's not like it's a secret," she said, looking up at him. "You smell really good."

Sirius smiled and sighed. "Thank you...How are you feeling?" He said trying to change the subject.

Amelia giggled when he smiled, "I'm perfectly fine."

Remus said, "No but Amelia, do tell us more."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Sirius questioned Remus.

Amelia smiled and twisted on the couch so her legs were on Remus's lap and her head was resting on Sirius. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything, Amelia," Remus smirked. "What's your favorite thing about Sirius?" Sirius said, "Okay, we're going to wrap this up. Everybody go home."

"I just got here. They can stay," she told Sirius, shaking her head. "I like your arms. I mean you are really good at holding me up against things for long periods of time and I know that takes since the effort to do everything," she looked back at Remus, "I know you can do that too. Dorcas and I joked about swapping after that time you guys watched Dorcas and I go at it at the party, but we both agreed we couldn't handle the other one," she shook her head.

James's jaw dropped, "What do you mean?! What party?" Remus gulped and shifted, "Yeah, I'm gonna go."

"Oh, did that backfire on you?" Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. "My sympathy for you is non-existent."

Peter pipped up, "Girls talk about that stuff?!"

Amelia poked her head up at James when he spoke. "They never told you? Dorcas and I had sex and these two watched and then they came over to the bed and we raced to see who could finish first. Sirius and I won," she said.

She turned and looked at Peter, "We talk about everything."

"I'm going to throw up..." Remus said looking up in agony.

Sirius looked away, unable to do anything but laugh.

She looked over at him. "Why? Does pot make you throw up?" she asked, confused at why he was freaking out so much. She took the joint when James offered it to her, taking another hit.

"Have you ever noticed that all the stars make patterns? Like all the stars. They all connect and they are all thousands of miles away, but we can still see them and by the time we see them they are already dead. Sirius all the stars are dead."

"Ah-huh." Sirius chuckled and said, "No you just embarrassed him."

"Why? He and Dorcas have sex all the time. She tells me all about it," she glanced up at Sirius, whispering rather loudly, "She really likes to make him mad first."

"I think you are doing that for her." Sirius whispered to her, "But what does she say, Amelia?"

"Good! Remus is going to have a great time tonight," she said before winking at Remus. "One time she told him that you could go harder so he would go harder, but she's never had sex with you," she said, barely able to get the words out through her giggles.

Sirius got the biggest smile on his face. "She probably just knew the truth..."

Amelia shook her head with wide eyes, "I don't know. Dorcas tells me stories. I don't think I could handle him," she said before turning her attention to James, "You've improved dramatically since I stole your innocence according to Lily," she told him, giving him a nod of approval.

Remus said, "The feeling is mutual, Bones."

James leaned forward, horrified, "...you two...oh god. Why do you talk about that?! Isn't that uncomfortable? It should be uncomfortable...I'm uncomfortable..."

She nodded a respectful nod before resting her hands behind her head. "We talk about everything. That's what girls do. What's uncomfortable about it. It's just amusing," she said before tilting her head to the side. "Why are you uncomfortable? It's just sex. Lily really liked that thing you did with your hips last night," she assured him.

"What thing with your hips?!" Sirius and Remus said in unison, the mockery clear in their voices.

Peter's eyes grew and he turned, fearfully.

"Lily didn't explain it very well in her owl, but she said he was cracking them like a whip into her and grinding at the same time. It was not very descriptive. I told her she needed to be better at descriptions next time, but she really seemed to like it."

"Don't worry, Peter. Emmeline said you were great," she said.

"EMMELINE?!" Sirius gasped.

Peter said, "Thank you, god..."

Remus turned on James, "What thing with your hips, mate?"

"The night we were at the resort in the Alps last Easter," she told Sirius. "I'll tell you all about it later," she patted Sirius on the arm before she cuddled into his chest. "Can I have your jacket?"

"What about you having an orgy with Sirius...mate?!" James retorted. Sirius took off his jacket and gave it to Amelia.

"It wasn't an orgy! I didn't touch Amelia or Sirius," Remus said.

"No need to lie, mate," Sirius said, holding back a laugh. "We shared an intimate night."

Remus started laughing, "I hate you so much."

"I just. It wasn't. Those two are never allowed to drink together again," Remus said, shaking his head.

Sirius nodded in agreement, and James still looked at them. "And you made it into a competition. How does that work?!"

"It was a very strange night. Let's just leave it at that," Remus said as Amelia fussed with the zippers on Sirius's jacket.

James said, "...Just don't tell Lily. She can't handle that." Sirius snorted and shook his head.

Amelia finally looked up from the zipper pocket. "I know who Jack the Ripper was."

"Oh?" Remus wanted to know.

"The muggle authorities never found him because he was a wizard. He's still alive. He's in a cell in the basement of Azkaban. He's almost 130," she said. "So is James Squill ante. The Mob boss everyone was looking for a few years ago. He's down there too."

"What else do you know?" James questioned leaning forward. Sirius said, "Maybe we shouldn't do this..."

"I know who killed JFK. I know who killed John Lennon. It was not Mark David Chapman or Lee Harvey Oswald," she said, shaking her head.

Sirius started laughing, wrapping his arms around her. Remus said, "Well, don't hold back Amelia. Tell us who."

"There's a room in the basement of the ministry. My dad took me down there when I was a kid. He told Edgar and me if we weren't good, he was going to leave us there. They had an alien in there. Everything the Americans say about area 51. Real."

Sirius started laughing into her shoulder. Remus started doubling over and James's eyes widened, "REALLY?!"

Amelia nodded, "It was terrifying. We don't know where it came from. They found it in the field near Stonehenge. The ministry doesn't know where it came from or how it got there."

James's looked pale. "...Are you...Are you lying?"

"No, James, I'd never lie to you. When I'm minister for magic, I'll take you down there," she said before she turned towards Sirius. "I'm lying," she informed him.

"Promise?!" James asked, not hearing what Amelia said. Sirius snickered and held her tighter. "This is my favorite."

"I promise," she said, leaving her hand against Sirius's abs as she traced the lines with her fingertips as he pulled her tighter against him. "I'll let you read the book of secrets, James. I promise."

Sirius's lips traced her ear, softly lining the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Thank you, Amelia!"

"Uh-huh," she said to James as she leaned against Sirius more. A shudder went down her spine as he moved to her ear. The hand that was closest to him moved to his jeans, her hand moving over him from over his jeans.

Sirius buried his lips into her shoulder to hide his groan. He gripped her hip, curling his hand around it and tugging her closer to him.

Remus was fallen back and nearly falling asleep. James was leaned back starring off in thought and Peter was already as asleep next to him. None of them noticed what was happening between Sirius and Amelia and the wind was howling too loudly for any of them to hear the catch in Sirius's breath.

Amelia moved her hand to the zipper of Sirius's pants, inching it down slowly and sliding her hand inside as he leaned in closer to her. She bit her lip when she heard him breathing against her shoulder, tracing her fingers over his cock.

He was more sensitive than usual and therefore he had no grasp on his reactions. "Fuck," He moaned into her ear. Every neuron was alive, he could feel every little thing and he was already so much closer than he ever was. "Amelia," Sirius said sucking down hard on her ear and lining her waist possessively.

Amelia's hand traced over him, her thumb moving over to the tip as she curled closer to him. Her free hand moved his face away from her shoulder when she heard him say her name and she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips moved against his slowly and without a real rush, just like the movements of her hand.

He gasped against her lips and shuddered in a way he never would have if he hadn't smoked for an hour. Sirius genuinely forgot his friends were around him, but even if he had...the way she was making him feel was worth any discomfort it might cause them.

Sirius's lips moved against hers and he drew his tongue against her bottom lip before he sucked down on it.

Her hand moved around to the back of his neck, drawing shapes there as she moved her lips against his, kissing him lazily as her fingers continued to move. She traced all the way down to the base before moving back up again as she smiled against his lips.

Sirius leaned into her lips and shifted against her hand. His hand went up her dress and he brushed his fingers against her thighs. He whispered to her, in the quietest voice, "I always hear you scream...this time...I want to hear you moan,"

Amelia whimpered against his lips as his hand moved between her thighs. "Mhmm," she said softly as her fingers moved against him a bit quicker.

"Fucking hell," Sirius gasped before his senses came back to him. His friends were all asleep but if she kept stroking him, he was going to...

He rose to his feet, lifted her up with him and took her back into the house. The boys would wake and figure everything out, but he needed to be alone with her.

Amelia's arms looped around his neck as he lifted her up and began to walk into the house. "Why aren't you touching me?" she asked, looking down at him once they got into the bedroom. "I want you to touch me more."

Sirius grabbed her and put her on the bed. "Oh...I'm going to." He laid down with her and pulled her up into his arms. He grabbed her hand and put it back where it was before his hands went up to her dress and shimmed down her legs. Then he slid a finger inside of her. "Better?"

She pulled him close as he slipped on top of her in bed. Her hand moved back to his jeans, tracing up him as her hand wrapped around him more firmly. Amelia gasped even louder than she normally did as he pushed a finger inside her, knowing full well how wet she already was for him.

"Oh my god." He curled his finger inside of her and leaned against her hand, "Harder, Amelia...You're so goddamn wet..."

Amelia did exactly what she was told, her hand gripping him harder as she slid up and down him, her thumb rolling over the tip. She whimpered as he curled his finger, sucking in a breath and pressing her hips against his hand. "I was thinking about you."

He stuck in another finger and curled against her. "Please keep talking." Sirius's lips went for her neck, licking down from her jaw to her shoulder.

Amelia gasped as he slipped another finger, her free hand curling around his shoulder as he kissed over her jaw. "I can feel everything. Oh God, I just... when you curl your fingers, I feel like I'm going to explode," she said as her hand moved.

"Good," He took her skin between his teeth marking her. "God I..." He didn't finish the sentence, but he sucked a breath as her hand moved faster. Sirius buried his lips into her. "I can feel every...single thing you're doing..."

"Uh-huh," she breathed out highly as his teeth grazed over her neck, nipping and biting at her skin. She was panting as she adjusted the pressure on him, moving her hand. "Me too," she whispered, her chest rising against his as she looked up at him. "Keep doing that. Oh my God. Just keep kissing me and keep moving your fingers like that. I never want you to stop. Just keep touching me."

"I'll never stop touching you," He groaned into her, his hand digging deeper inside of her. "I'll never stop wanting you."  
Sirius went harder but kept the same pace and his lips worked over her skin. "I want you..." He groaned against her, "your hand...just..."

Amelia's neck rolled back in a moan, her breath came out shallow as she moved her hand, changing up the speed and the pattern of her movements. "I'm close," she told him, biting her lip as she sucked in a breath. "I'm so close," she whimpered.

"Make me cum with you." He said his lips trailed up to her ear and he kissed the hollow of her neck. "A-mel-ia." He thrust his hand into her slowly, working into her, "Moan for me."

"Uh-huh," she said, moving her hand with more purpose as she leaned into him, beginning to come undone. She moaned against him as he pressed into her, "Come with me, Sirius," she breathed out.

He began to buck into her hand. "Keep talking like that." Sirius kept moving his hand even when he felt her tightening. "Don't stop."

Amelia breathed out a moan, her head tilting back against the pillows as she flexed around his hand. "I want you to feel this with me," she breathed out as she gripped him, her hand moving quickly as she tried to get him on the same level with her. "It feels like heaven."

"Make me." He growled into her ear and went harder into her. "I'm so close, Amelia."

Amelia gasped as he pumped his fingers, making her tighten further around him, contracting as she moaned his name. "Please, come with me," she begged, her fingertips down him before she gripped him again, moving down to the base and up to the tip.

He bucked at that and started panting, as he shivered when she moaned his name. Sirius then began to groan and finished as she moved faster and faster.

She pressed her hips against his hand before she relaxed back into the bed with her finish. Taking a breath, she looked over at him. "You should hold me," she said slowly, her eyes heavy as she curled into his jacket.

Sirius pulled his hand out of her, hiked her up into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. "I'm doing it."

"Mhmm," she said, kissing him as he gathered her up and pulled her into his chest.

"You're mine you know." He informed her, his hand rubbing her back with a content sigh.

"I know. I could never be anyone else's," she breathed out, her eyes already closed as he rubbed her back. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else's," she said as she drifted.

He kissed her again and again. "Good because you never will be."


	29. Light It Up

**Chapter Twenty-Nine  
Light It Up**

_I'm drawing perfect circles 'round the life that we could share_ _  
_ _And what is ours, is ours to keep_ _  
_ _I know the thing you want the most, you hide it over there_ _  
_ _Safe at the dark end of the street_

It was a week before his anniversary when he sat in the kitchen, waiting for her to get home. He put an extension charm on her bag and put outfits that fit the weather. If she didn't like them, he doubted she would mind buying new outfits when she got there.

When she walked in, he told her, "Ready to go?" Even though she had no idea that they were going anywhere.

Amelia wandered in from work and setting her bag down on the kitchen counter. "What are you talking about? Did we have plans with someone?" she asked, not looking up from the file in her hands as she walked over to the counter, reaching for the wine glass he usually had out for her and finding the space empty. It was then she looked up and found the bags sitting next to him. "Where are we going?"

"Yes, you have plans with me. Put the file down, and let's go." Sirius told her standing up and throwing their bags over his shoulder and putting out his arm for her to take.

Amelia gave him a look, slowly closing the file and setting it down on the countertop. "But I have meetings and I have." she trailed off when she saw the look on his face. She knew when he could be argued with and when he had already taken care of and thought of all her talking points and there was really no point in trying. "Okay," she said, taking his arm.

"Your secretary took care of it. We have somewhere we have to be. He took the portkey and said, "Hold on, Bones."

"Okay," she told him, holding onto him tightly as he took the portkey. She felt the pull and closed her eyes, trying as best she could to relax and let it take her. She opened her eyes once her feet were on solid ground, looking around the building. "Where are we?" she asked, trying to look around and find any markers.

Sirius put the portkey on the desk next to him and walked her out the door and said, "You said you'd never been."

Amelia looked up at him expectantly before he just started walking her towards the door. The second they stepped outside, she looked around and stared up at all the buildings. "Are we..." she trailed off, her eyes following the skyline down to the Empire State Building. "We are," she answered her own question.

He kissed her and he said, "This is a thank you."

Amelia kissed him back, both of her hands holding the sides of his face as she pulled him in. "Thank you for what?" she asked.

He pressed his lips together and said, "Marrying me...A year ago in five days."

"July 28th," she said, a smirk spreading over her lips as she said the date. "I'm glad you are in better shape now than you were that day," she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

"How else could I soften you up?" Sirius teased kissing her back tightly before he took her hand. "Come on, we'll drop the bags off and then we'll go wherever you want."

"Uh-huh." she said, sliding her hand into his as she walked with him, "Where are we staying?" she asked as they began to walk down the street.

"That one." Sirius pointed at the building, "It's in the middle of everything."

Sirius checked in and the concierge said, "Very well Mr. Black. Your suite for three days, two nights and room service are readily available. Just let us know if you need anything, sir."

He nodded, took the key and placed his hand on Amelia's back as they hopped on the elevator.

Amelia's smile turned into a grin as she followed him into the hotel, recognizing it immediately. "Okay, I know you don't know this but there was a book when I was little called Eloise at the Plaza and she looked like me and my parents used to always read it to me and it's about this hotel and it was my favorite book when I was a child," she told him as they walked in. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around as he led her towards the elevator and the attendant pressed the floor number for them.

He smiled and said, "I know."

Amelia tried to keep her smile in check, but it was completely pointless. The moment the elevator doors opened; Amelia wandered over to the floor to ceiling windows lining the walls of the suite.

He slid the card in and dropped the bags down. "I found a few places for dinner," Sirius handed her a list. "So, you can choose."

"Uh-huh," Amelia said, not looking away from the window. When he handed her the list, she took his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Best husband ever," she said as she looked over Central Park. "There," she said, pointing at the water in the middle of Central Park where the boathouse was located. "We need to change though."

"Ah huh," Sirius grinned against her. "I don't know what you wear so I picked a few things. If they don't work, we can grab you something." He bent down and kissed her soundly.

Amelia kissed him back before letting him go so she could move away from him and walked over to the bag that he packed. She went through the clothes before picking out a navy and yellow dress. "You did well," she said, pulling out a pair of heels that matched and beginning to change.

Sirius smiled before grabbing his own clothes and laying back to wait for her to be finished.

Amelia walked into the bathroom to fix her hair and change her make up to match the dress before she stepped into her heels and walked out. "Let's go," she said, smoothing down her dress as she rested her purse on her shoulder.

He stood up and offered her arm before they walked out to the elevator. "You look nice," Sirius told her in a low voice without hesitating.

"I know, we match," she told him, taking his arm as they walked into the elevator. They made their way across the street and into the park, walking by one of the many paths towards the lake.

He enjoyed walking with her. With most people, someone felt the need to fill the silence, but they never did. They just walked and when they were stopped at a light, he'd looked down at her and smile.

Once they were in the restaurant and sat down, he said, "So how many people did you fire today?"

Amelia smiled and wandered through the park with him, taking a seat next to the water when they reached the restaurant. "None today. They all did their jobs. Mulciber's trial concluded today. He's never going to see the light of day again."

"Good." Sirius nodded.

As soon as they finished eating, they left. If they were going to have limited time, Sirius figured they might as well make the most of it. They walked along Central Park until he saw a section with a band and twinkle lights.

"Huh," Sirius said noticing how many people were just...dancing. He took her hand and lead her over to dance.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as he pulled her towards the paved section of the park. Her hand slipped into his easily, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders as they fell into a relaxed dance.

"Dancing." Sirius shrugged. "You like dancing."

"So, do you," she called him out, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

He smiled. tugged her closer, pressed his lips to her ear and said, "Only with you."

"I like it better that way," she said, wrapping both of her arms around his neck as they swayed under the lights.

"Good." Sirius leaned her back and dipped her.

She smirked when he dipped her, leaning up and kissing him as he righted her on her feet. "Back to the hotel," she told him when finally pulled away from him. She took his hand as he walked away from the area, heading back down the path they began down. She only paused when her heel snapped between the planks on the wooded walkway.

"Yes, boss." He said, taking her hand. When her heel snapped, he frowned. "Uh... how do you fix that?"

She looked up at him, "Turn around," she told him. When he did, she took his shoulders and pulled herself up. She hitched her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is how I fix it," she said, kissing his cheek form the side. "Proceed."

Sirius started laughing and held onto her legs. "Okay...Why do you constantly talk like you are in a business meeting? You are so weird."

He continued walking and said, "and I expect more payments."

"I'm so weird, but you married me so what does that make you? You proposed. You asked for this. You've been here for a year," she teased, holding onto him tightly. "What kind of business transaction would this be if you didn't receive payment?"

"I was dying. I think I would have asked James if he would have looked at me in the right way..." Sirius informed her, before snorting. "So, marriage is a business transaction now?"

"Nope. Do you know how I know that? I got James really drunk and he told me he thinks he would be terrible at blow jobs if he must give one and I know you. You couldn't marry someone who was bad at blowjobs. Therefore, you would never propose to James," she said matter of factly before leaning in closer. "I, on the other hand, am fantastic at them. That's why you picked me," she laughed, holding onto him tighter.

"Okay...But honestly, he would be the worst." Sirius said, "You know who wouldn't be though? Dorcas insists Remus would be good at it. So, I always have that option..." He smirked at her before she added more. "I didn't know you could do that when I picked you. I picked you because you have a better ass." Sirius informed her before reaching back and grabbing it.

Amelia giggled when he grabbed her ass. "Remus is so boney though and let's be honest, you are both tops. You wouldn't get very far with that option," she informed him. "I really do have a great ass and it belongs to you," she whispered in his ear, tracing her tongue along the outside of his ear.

"You don't think I could a bottom?" Sirius wondered as they waited at a stoplight. An old lady gave him a strange look, but he merely winked at her. "I'm not saying sex in general. I'm just saying Dorcas seems to think he'd be better at that specifically. She was trying to see if I would be offended by that."

He stiffened when her tongue went to his ear. "It does," His voice lower than it was a second earlier, "I'm glad you've come to accept that."

"You barely let me get on top," she answered with a laugh as he stopped, waiting for the light to turn green so they could walk across back into the hotel. "I can see that. We know Dorcas is now that we gave her a lesson. Maybe she taught him a thing or two."

One of her hands slipped from around his shoulders and shifted inside his shirt tracing over his skin. "I have accepted it. And the second we get into that hotel room. You get everything that belongs to you. Every. Single. Part of me," she whispered, her lips pressed to his ear.

"I like making you work for it. Like that one time when you pinned me down." Sirius smirked, as they rounded the corner to the hotel. "It's quite possible. She's just a little instigator."

When her hand went under his shirt he grinned and said, "I'm glad we are in agreement."

She smiled. "I like when you work for it, too, you know," she pointed out, curling her hand around him as he walked into the hotel lobby. "We usually are," she said, pressing a kiss to the hollow behind his ear. "Penthouse please," she told the elevator attendant once they stepped inside.

"Oh, I know. I remember Hogwarts, and last year, and last week..."

He kept her on his back when they went into the elevator and kept his face neutral even though he knew exactly what was going to happen when the doors opened. Sirius thanked the attendant and lowered her to the ground when he reached to get the key card out.

"You know you would be bored out of your mind if I wasn't this difficult," she teased, unwrapping her legs as he lowered her to the ground. Amelia smirked for walking inside with him, holding her heels in one hand once he opened the door for her.

He shut the door with a sigh. "I don't know about that...It sounds like a nice quiet life...Like those people who live on farms..."

"Uh-huh," she said, walking towards him until her chest was pressed against his. She looked up at him. "You would look good on a farm though. Bailing hay. Maybe shirtless." She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she met his eyes.

He laughed at her. "Oh yes, because I would be the yard worker." He started looking down at her.

"I'm sorry if I always picture you shirtless and sweating. It's not my fault, I see it so often," she laughed.

He nodded, reaching down and shamelessly grabbing her ass. "That is true...Then I guess I could picture you throwing hay too..."

Amelia smirked as his hands found the way to her ass, leaning into him. "I'm pretty sure the object is to collect the hay, not throw it, but I could be wrong. These hands have never done manual labor," she told him as they slipped around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

"I wouldn't know either. The only plowing I've ever done is into you." He said with a sigh as he bent down to kiss her. His hands gripped her dress up and looped around her knickers. Sirius pressed against her nearly dipping her as he bent her back.

Amelia scoffed before he leaned down to kiss her. She held his neck tightly as he leaned her back. Her lips moved against his intently as his hand worked underneath her dress, gripping the lace knickers she'd put on before they left.

Sirius waited a second before he lifted her up. She was usually wearing heels so there wasn't much of a height difference, but as she had taken them off, he was getting rather impatience with the amount of space separating them. His one arm held her, while the other gripped her underwear.

"You wore this on purpose," He groaned recognizing the knickers.

Amelia sighed sharply as he lifted her, gripping her legs around him as pulled her up against him. She brushed her lips against his, catching his bottom lip every so often and pulling him towards her. She smirked against his lips when he spoke, "You packed them, I don't know what you expected. I know how you feel about how my ass looks in them. I know it's one of the things you think about when I'm not home," she mumbled against his skin as her lips trailed over his jaw.

"I thought it was a good idea," He mumbled, biting her lip. Sirius turned and put her against the wall. His fingers grazed her core beneath the lace fabric. "And it was."

Amelia breathed out against his neck, a small moan muffling against his skin when touched her. Her hips rolled against his, smirking when he pressed her into the wall. "When you do things like you did today," she mumbled, biting gently at his skin. "I get wet thinking about all the ways I'm going to show my gratitude to you later," she pointed out, breathing against his neck before she sucked gently at the spot.

Sirius arched his neck up to give her more access. "I'd like this list. Of all the things...I want to make sure it lines up with what I feel I deserve." He said, tracing her clit slowly with the tip of his fingers as he leaned into her lips.

Amelia's breath caught as he traced over her, pausing her movements to let out a slow breath and resume what she was doing as he broke her concentration. "Well," she traced up his neck with her tongue, her lips meeting his ear. "Wearing your favorite knickers is usually a good place to start, but it's different every time. Sometimes it's looking up at you when your cock is sliding down my throat. Sometimes it's the way your name echoes off the ceiling when you are curling your fingers inside me."

"Ah. I see." Sirius rubbed his fingers harder against her. He moved back to look her in the eye. "You do have an excellent list going there, Bones..." He moved her ear and brushed his lips against the shell, "That's not the only thing that's going to slide into you tonight."

Biting her lip, Amelia moaned, letting her head rest against the wall as he started moving his fingers harder against her. Her hips squirmed from the space he had them pinned against the wall. "God, I hope so," she breathed out. Her hands slid around slowly, beginning to unbutton his shirt, ready to push it over his shoulders whenever he finished with her. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths when he rolled his fingers over her clit, slowly bringing her closer to the edge.

"God," He kissed the hollow of her neck, "Has nothing to do with what I'm going to do to you, Bones." Sirius's fingers worked into her, gripping her. "I hope you have a lot of energy," He breathed into her neck, "Because I'm taking all of it."

Amelia moaned, a sharp gasp falling from her lips as he kisses her neck. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, letting out a whimper when his fingers curled into her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he curled his fingers inside her. "Sirius, keep going. Oh." she panted as her body began to tense.

He sucked on her ear and said in a low voice, "Like that?" Sirius said thrusting his fingers harder and harder into her. "One."

"Yes." she hissed out as her body started to tighten up around him. She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as he moved with more force until she finally began to come down from her high.

He kissed down her neck and pulled out his hand before returning it to its rightful place. Sirius gripped her tightly and he sighed. "Bones, whatever am I going to do with you?"

Amelia finished her earlier work when he slipped his hand out of her, rolling his shirt over his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. "Well that's better," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her forehead against his. "Well, you have three modes of making me scream and you've already utilized one of them."

He smirked and then looked at her. "I have an idea. You interested in trying something new?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him, "Well we have been married for a year, now would be the time to switch things up," she teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes and lowered her to the ground. He unzipped her dress and waited for her to step out of it before he pinned her back against the door and kissed down her. Then he shimmed her knickers down, unhooked her bra and threw it.

"Well first things done, but I have to make sure you're wet enough." Sirius eyed her as he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, pushed them down and stepped out of them. He stepped forward and flattened her body against the wall as he fastened his lips down on hers.

Amelia helped him move her out of her clothes. She let her dress fall to the ground and then let her knickers and bra join it on the ground near her bare feet. She smirked when he said she needed to be wet enough. "I don't think that will be a problem, but I love it when you try hard," she said as he stepped out of his pants. She leaned into the wall, her lips meeting his with newfound desperation as she felt his skin hot against hers.

"It never is," He growled, grinding against her. One hand reached around and grasped her ass while the other lifted and pinned her hands back against the wall.

"Uh-huh," she moaned as he lifted her up and pinned her back against the wall. She smirked against his lips when he pinned her hands there, her knees hitching around his hips as he grabbed her ass. She tugged as his bottom lip as she kissed him, soothing her tongue over it before it tangled with his.

"It never is," He growled, grinding against her. One hand reached around and grasped her ass while the other lifted and pinned her hands back against the wall.

"Uh-huh," she moaned as he lifted her up and pinned her back against the wall. She smirked against his lips when he pinned her hands there, her knees hitching around his hips as he grabbed her ass. She tugged as his bottom lip as she kissed him, soothing her tongue over it before it tangled with his.

He groaned and leaned forward, forcing her into the wall with his hips. Sirius grasped her roughly and his lips left hers. They chose to instead attack her neck, sucking and biting before finding a spot he knew would get her worked up.

As her back flattened into the wall, she groaned, loving the way his body was pressed against hers. Her hands gripped at his as he held them above her head, helpless as his lips moved down her neck. She closed her eyes, biting her kiss- swollen lip while her breath increased with every mark of his mouth. "Sirius, I need you," she breathed out, her neck arching for him.

He grabbed her picked her up and threw onto the bed. Before she could speak, he flipped her up so she was on her stomach. Then he lifted her up, so his lips were at her ear when he slammed her down on him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to be shaking."

Amelia held onto him tighter when he moved away from the wall until she was on the bed. She smirked to herself when he rolled her over, sliding her knees under her body when he took hold of her hips. She gripped the sheets as he slammed into her, gasping loudly. It wasn't until he spoke that she felt herself grow even wetter. "You better," she ground out, pressing her ass back against his hips and grinding into him.

He grabbed her hair in his hand while the other came forward sharply and pulled her harder against him. Sirius's voice was dark when he said, "Amelia if you don't cum..."

He didn't even finish the thought. He just left the threat hanging there. Then he started pumping into her, roughly and without mercy. "Fuck me, Amelia," Sirius ordered. taking hold of her and bending her back so his tongue could trace her neck. Pulling away, his grip on her hair tightened and began to jackrabbit against her.

Amelia's body flexed and tightened as he started pounding into her. She hadn't been expecting it. He always went fast and he always went hard, but she hadn't anticipated him escalating so quickly. She gasped and cried out as her hand gripped him, moving back against his chest when he yanked her up. It only took minutes before she was screaming, her nails digging into his hip as he slammed into her.

He wanted her. He wanted to hear his name and watched her come undone and he didn't care what he had to do to get it. Sirius switched positions and turned her around so she was on his lip. He wanted to see her face, he wanted to see the look on her face when he did things to her no other man could do. He wanted to see how much she wanted him inside of her.

Sirius slid her down and began moving her, looking up lustfully.

Amelia was still tense when Sirius turned her over. Her arms slid around his neck as he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around him, raising her hips up and down him as her hips while she struggled to get a breath in between her movements. Her eyes met his with a needful glint, flickering over him as she let out a tempered breath and rolled her body against his. "You have no idea how much I need you," she told him, sliding down over him.

Sirius groaned and bucked into her. His hand gripped her hips, rocking her on him repeatedly. When she spoke, he let out a sharp sigh and arched his neck up, his gaze never leaving her.

"Then show me." He told her grasping her face so they were only centimeters apart. "Show me, Amelia."

Amelia groaned when he spoke to her. She ground her hips against his, pressing down against him and trying to create as much friction between them as possible. "Sirius," she whimpered, her forehead resting against his as she took a deep breath. Her eyes locked with his as she flexed around him, rising and lowering down. "I love having your hands on me. I love that feeling when your fingertips are digging into my skin when you can't get enough of me, you can't get me close enough to you." She paused, her teeth digging at her bottom lip when he hit a particularly sensitive place inside her. "I love the way you look at me like you are now," she told him.

He gasped when pressed down against him harder. When she said his name he nearly came. His hands gripped her chest possessively just as she began to speak. Sirius hung on every word; his eyes completely fixated on her. "I..." He breathed, "I can't get enough of you...I..." Sirius let out a sharp breath when he saw her bite down on her bottom lip. "Fuck... You're gorgeous. So, fucking gorgeous...Just bloody perfect."

Sirius began to tense and his hips lifted and thrust up, higher into her as he grew close to the edge.

Amelia drew a shallow breath, her arms curling completely around him so she could be as close to him as possible while she felt herself growing closer. "Sirius," she breathed out, her breath catching as she rolled her hips down, already beginning to tighten. Her legs trembled and her bottom lip quivered. "Sirius," she repeated as she gripped him, "Sirius, I'm..." she trailed off as her mouth fell open, forcing herself to keep her eyes open, watching him as she began to fall apart around him.

He leaned up as he came, his arms snarling around her putting her as close to him as humanly possible. As the breaths came out of him sharper and sharper, he didn't look anywhere but her eyes. Her breaths mixed with his and once she began to shudder, he did too. His name rolled off her tongue and he began to thrust even harder as they both fell off the edge. His grip became tight as he quivered inside of her until he let out a sigh and relaxed.

Amelia let out a sigh as she finally started to relax, her arms still wrapped around him as tightly as she could as her body continued to tremble against his. She wasn't sure she could let him go, even if she wanted to and she knew she didn't.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Not deeply, not even firmly, but just a kiss. There was no real reason for it, he just felt like it. He didn't want her to get off him. He wanted her to stay here.

Amelia breathed against his lips when he kissed her, still struggling to get a handle on her breathing. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and slipped her hips up off him without moving her lips from him. Her arms stayed around his neck as she laid down on his chest, her lips moving softly over his.

He grabbed her legs and scooted her closer. Sirius's eyes closed as his lips moved against hers softly. "Best decision." He mumbled.

Amelia moved with him when he moved her closer to him, kissing him lazily. "What decision is that?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sirius couldn't say it, so he just smiled and gently tapped her shoulder before shifting over and laying down with her.

Amelia smiled into his shoulder as she curled into pressing a kiss to his skin before she settled against the bed and brought the covers up with them.

His eyes were closed as he reached over and tugged her back against him. Sirius's arms wrapped around her in a way he never had consciously. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and sighed.

Amelia slipped into his arms, her hands resting on his arms as she drifted off, held tightly in his arms. She wasn't even thinking as she did it, but even as she woke up, still wrapped up in his arms, she didn't move. She relaxed into his hold. She was content just to lay there as she waited for him to wake up too.

He woke up before she did, but he pretended to be asleep. If he was asleep, he didn't have to own up to anything. If he was asleep nothing could be used against him. Like the fact that he had willingly and with full use of his brain spooned with his wife. Not her laying on his chest, but actually fully-fledged spooning.

Sirius only tensed when she woke up. He waited for her to wiggle out of his grasp and he would turn over and force himself to sleep for a bit longer so he could act like it was nothing. But as usual, she didn't do what he expected. Amelia even relaxed and he heard a soft sigh escape her like she was...happy.

For a few moments, he laid there, waiting for her to change her mind, but she didn't. So, Sirius sighed and pulled her back towards him so he could kiss her shoulder. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't as half asleep as he was feigning to be. "Morning."

Amelia smiled softly when she felt his arms begin to tighten around her, dragging her back further into his embrace. Her head tilted as he drew her in, feeling his lips on her shoulder. She took a beat before she turned in his arms, her legs tangled with his as she gave him a lazy smile.

Leaning in closer, she brushed her lips against his, "Good morning," she returned, the words murmured against his lips as her skin pressed against his, his arms still wrapped around her.

Sirius grinned, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her back. He traced his fingers against her and said, "How did you sleep?"

Amelia nodded, leaning into his touch. "Well, I tend to just pass out after three so pretty perfect, you?" she asked, tucking a curl behind her ear as the sleep began to leave her eyes. "I like New York," she said softly.

He smirked, "It was alright...but I like New York too. What do you want to do today?"

"Well, first," she paused to kiss him, "I think we should take advantage of the massive shower in the bathroom because it's our anniversary and I think we should be having as much sex as we can while still leaving the hotel." She looked up at him, wearing a smirk that matched this. "Then I think we should walk around. We already saw Central Park at night so it won't get any better than that and I would love to see the city. I know you didn't think you were bringing me to New York without me visiting the Christian Louboutin flagship store which happens to be just three blocks from our hotel. Very convenient." She grinned before looking up at him. "And whatever you want to see. You've been here before you know better than I do. You get to play tour guide."

Sirius pulled her into another kiss and said, "I think I can arrange that." He inhaled and said, "Let's order breakfast. We can go to a few museums, lunch and then you can go to your store. Does that work?"

Amelia nodded and pressed her lips to his. "You order room service and I'll start the shower," she told him, knowing they would have plenty of time in the shower by the time the room service arrived. She slipped out from under the covers and walked towards the bathroom, starting the shower and slipping under the water.

Sirius ordered quickly before walking over to the shower. Since they had fallen asleep naked, he didn't have to wave the usual changing period. He just walked into the shower, sighing when his arms wrapped around her wet body. His lips went for her neck, light but firm. Holding her back tightly against his front. "We have twenty minutes."

Amelia smirked when she felt his chest press against her back. "I can do a lot with twenty minutes," she said. She brushed against him as much as possible as she turned around. "Pick me up," she told him.

He obliged quickly, reaching down and hiking her up before pinning her against the cold tile. Sirius's lips pressed against hers urgently and he backed her into the wall with his shoulders. His fingers were pressed into the back of her upper thighs, creating marks he knew would stay for the rest of the day.

Amelia gasped into his mouth as his fingers dug at her thighs. Her lips worked against his. Her normal impatience found a match in their time constraints, reaching between them and sliding her hand over him. She smirked against his lips when she found him hard as a rock for her already. "Always ready," she murmured against his lips. She traced the tip of him down her slit, teasing him, before guiding him to her entrance.

His lips paused when she felt her fingers grab hold of him. He loved the feeling of her soft hands gripping him but when she rubbed him against her, showing him how wet she was, he gritted his teeth and waited for her to move him up into her.

When she did, his lips grew harsher against hers as he pushed up, high into her moving with a purpose.

Amelia smirked when she felt him tense. She loved that reaction, especially when she was teasing him. By the time she moved him down and slipped him inside her, she let out a sigh. Her lips grew desperate against his, as he took over the movements for her, thrusting up inside her. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, her lips trailing over to his ear. "You are going to have to go faster than that if we're going to beat the room service delivery."

He stopped, smirked, and said, "Fine." Sirius moved to the wall with the towel rack, turned her around carefully so she wasn't facing him anymore and put her hands on the bars so she had something to hold onto. "You better hold on. Bones."

Sirius gripped her legs up for her and moved back so he was dragging directly to her g spot. Then he began to thrust all the way into her. A deeper angle than he normally could manage, she let out a high moan the instant he started moving.

"Oh God," she moaned, her voice peaking as he thrust into her. Her hands gripped the towel rack as she pressed back into him, her legs already tensing as he gripped onto her. "Just keep doing that," she told him, feeling herself growing closer and closer with each movement. He was pressed against her so perfectly, he had her panting in moments. Her hand reached back, pulling his hips closer as he thrust, her mouth falling open in a gasp when she felt how deep he was.

Sirius told her, "Bones, I'm going to go faster, hold on."

He began thrusting wildly inside of her, knowing that she would orgasm more than a few times than he did at this position. Gripping her, he grounded against her, feeling her tighten around him making him harder and harder. Sirius began to slam down into her gasping when he heard her reaction. Growing closer and closer with every finish of hers he caused.

Amelia wasn't sure how many times she'd already finished. If she was being honest, they weren't even separating anymore. Her body was tense and shaky, gripping him with each thrust. "Sirius," she mumbled, her voice high and breathy. "Please."

Sometimes he thought just hearing her voice breathless and higher than normal, begging him to cum would be enough even if she never touched him again. He began rocking into her, driving himself closer and closer until he heard her last plea, which didn't just send him over the edge, it threw him over it. Bringing his finish and her...sixth?

Sirius slowed down, hugging her back, his hands gripping her chest as he tried to catch his breath. Then he carefully lifted her up and put her down on her feet as he took a minute.

Amelia gasped for breath as he began to set her down. She was barely standing and if she hadn't been gripping onto his shoulders still, she wasn't sure if she still would be. It took her a minute to find her balance and gather herself enough to reach for a towel around herself. "We still beat the room service," she told him as she stepped out of the bathroom finding the cart and the attendant standing there. "Maybe not," she gripped the towel tighter. "Thank you."

"I'll be out in a minute." Sirius waved her away before stepped over to shower. When he came out, he tied a towel around his waist and sighed. "This beat having to cook." He muttered taking his plate and sitting down next to her.

Amelia ran her fingers through her wet hair as after she dismissed the attendant. Once he was gone, she picked up her pancakes and crawled into bed, leaning back against the headboard with them. She watched him as he walked out of the bathroom, shaking her head when she saw him with the towel hanging off his hips. "You're lucky I'm not capable of having sex right now," she pointed out before taking another bite from her pancakes. "Which museums are we going to?"

He grinned and said, "I know I am."

Sirius dripped the syrup over the waffles and said, "MOMA, MET and the Natural History Museum, but we can do one of them tomorrow. We don't have to do all of them today." He took a bite of his food and looked her over. "But you should talk. You're lucky I can't feel anything."

Amelia took another bite of her pancakes before smirking. "I know. It was really the only way we were going to leave this hotel room," she pointed out, popping a strawberry into her mouth. Her plate was empty when she finally managed to pry herself out of bed, finishing her mimosa as she slipped into bra and knickers and began to look for something to wear.

Sirius finished eating and walked over to kiss her shoulder and gently palm her ass before he bent down to grab his own clothes. He liked watching her get ready.

He didn't really know why but he just...did. Before he put on his shirt, he went into the bathroom, washed his face and started shaving.

"The map is on the table. Pick out which one you want to do first." Sirius told her.

Amelia picked out a dress and pair of heels, setting them on the bed as she walked over to the mirror, stopping next to him as she twisted her hair into a braid. "Natural History, then Moma?" she asked, leaning over the counter so she could put her eyeliner on. She blinked before starting on her mascara, moving to get dressed.

"That works," He said lifting his neck to shave down his neck, smirking when he saw a mark from the indent of her lips along the way.

Once he finished, he walked out and pulled on the button-up shirt Mrs. Potter had gotten him for the last birthday she was alive. He wore jeans and threw on his leather jacket before sitting down and waiting for her to get finish getting ready.

Amelia smoothed down her dress before walking back into the bathroom to do one layer of mascara. Stepping into her shoes, she looked down at him. "Let's go. Are we walking or apparating?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Walking," He said, "New York is supposed to be seen," Sirius said, slipping the room key into his pocket.

She nodded and followed him down to the elevator. "Three blocks over and four up?" she asked, trying to recall what she had seen on the map earlier as they stepped out of the hotel and onto 59th Street.

He nodded and offered her his arm as they walked down the street. Sirius mostly stayed quiet as they walked but occasionally, he'd something and repeat the anecdote Mr. or Mrs. Potter had told him the last time. When they entered the museum, he smiled as they headed into the section on wolves. "It's your people."

Amelia smirked when she saw the animal he was referencing. "It is. You know it's funny, when I first learned how to cast a Patronus it was a jaguar. I don't know what changed," she said, shaking her head as she glanced down at the display. "Do you know what yours is?" she asked curiously.

Sirius looked at her and paused for a moment. "Really it wasn't always a wolf?" He processed what she said and hid a smile. "I'll show you later...Ah, James." Sirius said pointing at the deer. "And Lily."

She shook her head. "No. I learned when I was in sixth year? That night at the ministry was the first time I cast one between then and practicing so I guess something between then," she said before laughing when she saw the deer. "Don't ask me why, but that makes perfect sense. Maybe it's how big their eyes get when you catch them doing or saying something they shouldn't," she said, her fingers wrapping around his elbow as they walked.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her cheek before laughing. "They're about as graceful as deer too..." He looked up at the whale when they entered the next room and said in a stoic voice. "Frank."

"True," she laughed, leaning into him when he kissed her. She raised an eyebrow when he mentioned the whale being Frank before pointing across the room at the otters, "Alice."

"They're in the ocean together." Sirius grinned, "That fits them...Is Hestia the squid? Because I already know what Henry is."

"They are. It makes sense," she nodded, "Hestia is an elephant. It's rather funny to watch her cast it. She's so tiny and the elephant is so big. It's not inconspicuous at all. What is Henry?"

"That makes sense. I could be wrong but," He pointed at the chipmunk in one of the displays. "That reminds me of Henry...And that would be Dorcas." He said pointing at the Coyote. "What do you think I am?"

Amelia giggled, nodding her head. "I can see that with Henry," she said as they wandered through to the space section. "I have absolutely no idea, to be honest. Patronuses are so tricky. You never know which detail of your life they are going to latch onto or what could change them. You'll just have to show me."

"Obviously," He pointed at a squirrel.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I can see it. Squirrels are spastic and small and often get hit by cars because they don't know when to cross the street. Totally you," she said, shaking her head as they walked past the meteor rocks and supposed Space metals. "Look it's you," she said, pointing at the star map on the wall.

"...You took to that far too easily. I am not a squirrel." He snorted before she took him to the star wall. "Yep...and that's my favorite cousin." Sirius leaned up and traced a configuration. "Andromeda."

She grinned. "I don't know what you are, but it's not a squirrel," she said, before turning her attention to the wall. "And your least favorite," she said, pointing to Bellatrix. "My least favorite," she added, looking through the stars as they shifted down the wall.

Everyone's least favorite." Sirius scoffed before his eyes drifted over to Regulus. He lingered for a moment before, walking on and asking her. "I haven't ever taken you to meet her, have I?"

"Bellatrix?" she asked, looking up at him with confusion before her shoulders shifted uncomfortably. "I've met Bellatrix," she said, turning her eyes back towards the wall.

"No," He said quickly," I meant Andromeda. If I was taking you to see Bellatrix it would be to arrest or kill her."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "No, you haven't. I mean, I vaguely remember her being in the hospital wing when we were in school and I obviously knew her husband, but I never went down there," she said, trying to shake off whatever she'd been feeling a moment ago.

"She's great. She's the only biological family I will own up to. When you have a free night, I'll take you to meet her." Sirius shifted, "She asked to when she read the paper a while ago..."

Amelia nodded when he mentioned meeting her. "I'll clear a night when we get back," she told him. "You mean when she saw that we got married?" she asked, teasing him.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "She asked if you were momentarily insane."

"That's debatable," she glanced back at him with a smile as she wandered towards the front lobby once she realized that they had seen everything the museum had to offer. "I think she should just be happy you found someone you weren't remotely related to marry."

"She brought that up." Sirius snorted, "She said she was proud that I managed to find the only pureblood I wasn't related to."

"It's a little sad when you think about it. The end of an era really. Every single pureblood family is related to the Black's by blood or marriage now. We should have lived in sin until your parents croaked so they never saw that dream realized," she joked as they walked out of the museum and towards the next.

"There will never be Black children so I think it's worse for them because we dangled the dream and then burned it." Sirius reasoned. "You know, Remus's Patronus is a wolf too."

"It really is. They must hate this. They thought they were getting what they wanted then we ruined it all. You know your father tried to set this up while our mothers were still in the hospital, right? My father told yours that his daughter would have all the options and make her own choice. He said yours was so stunned that mine didn't jump at the chance to marry into the black family." Amelia shook her head, before looking up at him. She smirked, "clearly he's in love with me, he made my Patronus change." She laughed.

"I would have never gone along with that. They tried to get arrange for me to be married to Hestia in fifth year." He grimaced, "She was the seventh person they tried to get me to marry." Sirius eyed her with a smirk. "Wouldn't that mean you're in love with him?"

"No," Amelia said, shaking her head vehemently. "We would have hated each other." She glanced up at him, "Nope, not in love with Remus," she shrugged her shoulders, before looking back at the street, "Where is this one?"

"I don't know if I could ever really hate you...I think my attraction would have conquered that." Sirius teased her. "Are you sure? I've seen the way you two look at each other." He pointed the opposite direction. "I promise won't tell him." Sirius pretended to cross his heart.

Amelia smirked, "True. It's not like either of us could have found hotter. We would have just been hitting the ceiling," she said before laughing, "Oh yes, you've caught us. That pull is just undeniable. Thank you for keeping my secret," she said dramatically.

"It was our biggest problem." Sirius sighed, "And you should be grateful because he couldn't take you. He's told me as much."

"Clearly. We ran the pool out early," she told him, walking up the steps. "The feeling is mutual. I honestly don't know how Dorcas does it. I'm all for bruises when we're too into it to notice, but I've never been a camper in the make hurt camp."

"I used to know a girl that would bite boy's faces," Sirius said nodding with a grimace. "She thought it was more enticing than biting normal areas..."

Amelia made a discussed face. "Why? I just... no," she shook her head as they entered the museum.

"That was also my reaction," Sirius admitted, walking through the entrance. "I warn you. This place is the size of the Ministry. I think your painting is in the left-wing." He said after he paid for their tickets and headed up the stairs.

"I don't have anything that bad, but there was one guy who genuinely thought dry humping was sex. That was it. There was nothing else for him," she said, holding his arm as they went up the stairs. "How can it be that big without an extension charm?" she asked as she walked with him.

"I always worried that would be James..." Sirius told her, before he said, "I dunno, you can spend hours in here though."

"James at least knew to put it in. It was Gilderoy Lockhart," she said wincing when the words came out of her mouth. "I was very drunk and it was a very strange night," she said, shaking her head. "Let's find the painting and then get lost then," she told him as they reached the top of the steps.

"That makes so much sense...He used to always try to get Remus to drink more..." Sirius muttered before he guided her over to where her painting was. "It's great isn't it?"

"That's not shocking. He's the worst by a long shot. There's definitely a few people on my list that I would prefer to forget and was not drunk enough to do so properly," she said, shaking her head. He stopped her in front of it and she stared at it. "It's beautiful," she said genuinely.

"Just three I'd erase if I could." He wrapped his arms around her like he did at the Bon Jovi concert and whispered in her ear, "It is."

Amelia smiled when he wrapped his arms around her, continuing to stare at the brush strokes for a few more minutes, following them across the swirling patterns of the canvas. She looked back up at him when she finally managed to pull her away. "I have three I would erase. Gilderoy, obviously. Nott and Rabastan," she said, shaking her head. "What about you?"

He looked down at her and said, "No judgment?"

"I've slept with two of the people on my own ministry's most wanted list, who am I to judge?"

"Hestia, Alexandra Nott and...Emmeline." He cringed.

Amelia tried for a moment to hold her laughter in but she couldn't. "Emmeline. Please, please, please tell me this was pre-James. Please," she said, leaning over and trying not to laugh. "Alexandra is not shocking. I'm assuming fucked up just runs in the family. Her older brother is terrifying. I bailed when he pulled out a ball gag." She shook her head, her eyes clearly showing traumatization. "Why Hestia though? I have only heard good things."

"No, you listen," He said firmly. "I was drunk and it was before she dated James and it was the worst sex I've ever had. I don't even know if you can call it sex when it's that bad." Sirius said, "Alexandra was the face biter, once she slapped me so hard, I had her handprint on my face and she thought that would, 'get me going.'"

He sighed and walked forward. "Hestia was just...I felt like I was going to break her. She said she wasn't a virgin before but I think she was..."

"We all make mistakes. They are mistakes I will tease you about whenever possible, but mistakes no less. You mean, me slapping you wouldn't get you going? Shocker," she said, before nodding in understanding. "Oh, that was you," she said, nodding in understanding. "Yeah. I wouldn't worry too much about that. She moved on," she told him.

"Okay, if those are you worsts, who are your bests?"

"Oh, I know, but it's still a little awkward...She was silent the whole time..." Sirius shook his head and snorted, "Yeah. I had to duck to avoid her for a week. Terrifying little thing. I'm not surprised her brother was into ball gags. I'm sure if I would have held out, she would have put me in one."

He smirked and said, "You first."

"No, no, he wanted me in the ball gag. He's a fucked up little man through and through," she said, shaking her head. "Bdsm. Really bad Bdsm and the second he started to tell me about it, I bolted out of the room and stayed in the tower for a few days. He started sleeping with Alecto after me if that tells you anything."

"I asked first," she challenged.

"I never understood that one. I want to hear the noises you're making. What if you want out of it?" Sirius grimaced, "Just...no."

He smirked, looked at a painting casually as he said, "You mean besides you?"

"Just so creepy. Considering his current occupation, I don't think that question was ever something he took into consideration," she shook her head. "Yes, besides me," she agreed with a smirk.

"Probably not." Sirius sighed, before putting his hands in his pockets, "Um...I dunno...I've never really thought about it. What are we doing? Like the top three or top five?"

She raised an eyebrow when he began to stall before glancing around at the signs on the walls, "It doesn't matter," she said, giving him an out as they wandered towards the Henri Rousseau collection.

Sirius laughed, and said, "Amelia, Emma, Marlene, Melanie Vance, Taylor Diggory...I can't remember the Hufflepuff's names, Hestia, Alexandra and Emmeline."

She nodded, "That's a respectable list."

"Your turn Bones..." He said, "And I swear if you put Remus on that list..."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Umm, you, Caradoc, Rabastan, Dorcas, Alice, James, Gideon, Nott, and Gilderoy,"

"Okay...A couple of things." Sirius nodded, "First of all, Caradoc ...really? That little quiet guy? I'm floored...I must say. Also...Um...Alice? When did we have sex with Alice?!"

It's surprising I know. I was surprised too. I decided halfway through six-year that I wanted to tackle all the houses before I graduated, to be fair. He was a true surprise," she said, before tilting her head to the side. "Seventh year. Right before you. We were at a party in the common room. Hestia and Rita were both gone. We had a little too much to drink and it just happened. Frank was there, but nothing happened. I went back to the party after."

"If you think you are going to vaguely go over that. You are delusional." Sirius laughed before he said, "I need to know how the hell little Caradoc ranks that high. And how do you accidentally have sex with your best friend? And what do you mean Frank was there? How was I missing from that event?!"

"I accidentally slept with Dorcas, it's easier than you think," she pointed out. "I don't know where you were, I didn't start keeping tabs on you until after Christmas. We were just in our dorm room hanging out and we started making out and we just didn't stop. It happened," she explained as best she could. "Caradoc is not Little Caradoc," she clarified, shaking her head. "He's the one who taught me going slow isn't always a bad thing."

He scoffed, "Accident my ass you are staring at me the whole time, but more importantly did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Sirius questioned her, "Really?! He's big...? I'm amazed. I want to shake that man's hand..."

"I'm just saying. I didn't intend to sleep with Dorcas that night. It just happened. Just like the thing with Alice happened. I made the decision, but it wasn't planned beforehand," she laughed. "She kissed me, but I definitely kissed back. It was more of a let's get this out of our systems thing than a we should do this more often thing," she explained.

"Have you ever wanted to do it again?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, I mean, it was fun and I'm not saying I don't have a physical reaction when I'm with girls, but I was really drunk that night and when I was with Dorcas I was doing it to get the reaction out of you. I was staring at you the whole time. I am about as straight as you can get." She laughed.

Sirius said, "I know..." He smirked, "I just wanted you to admit why you were doing it..."

"I was completely doing it for that. I mean, that look in your eyes when you were watching her go down on me..." she smirked and nodded her head.

"If you keep talking about that, we're going to have to leave." He said tugging her towards him with a grin. "At what point did I beat Caradoc?"

She smirked, leaning into him when he pulled her in. "We have a whole city full of shoes to buy, husband. We don't have time for sex," she teased, looking up at him. "The day you started trading me sexual favors for correct answers."

Sirius smirked and stooped down the few inches to kiss her. "Are you ready to leave then? And go look at your precious shoes?"

Amelia rose up to kiss him before she nodded. "When am I ever not ready for shoes. And that's cute. You think I'm just going to look." She patted his shoulder.

"I know you're going to buy the whole bloody store." He rolled his eyes before he paused. "Wait a tick...where's your purse?"

She smiled, taking his arm as they walked towards the exit of the museum. "I left it at the hotel, why? You have your wallet."

"I have to pick up a crossword on the way then." He said, before giving her a dirty look. "You get such a sick pleasure out of watching me pay for things. You realized we have the exact same bank account, right?"

"Or," she stopped him when they met the street, "I just didn't want to carry it while we were walking around all day. I'm very aware that we have the same bank account. We've been married for a year."

He rolled his eyes again, bought a newspaper for the crossword and waited in the lounge of the store while she shopped. After a while, he was the only one sitting but a few of the bored-looking housewives began to linger around him, sizing him up.

Amelia was too busy trying not to orgasm over the new fall collection to notice what was going on at first, but when she did, she smirked to herself, adding another box to her pile. She watched them circle before she walked over to him with two pairs of shoes. "These ones or these ones?" she asked.

Sirius looked up and snorted, "Aren't you just going to get both?"

"Okay," She looked back up at the clerk. "We can add them both to the pile, I think I'm done," she said, as the man took both boxes and added them to the pile of six, she already had going on the counter. She sat down on Sirius's lap, pretending to ignore all the women who were now glaring at her. "How far did you get?" she asked, glancing down at his paper.

"One third through," He looked at her blankly, "How many more stores?"

"Chanel and La Perla," she told him. "You might finish it at Chanel, but I don't think you'll be paying attention to the puzzle at La Perla," she nodded before the clerk got her attention. "Just send them to The Plaza, please. Penthouse Suite," she said as her arm slipped around his neck. "We just need a signature." the store clerk said.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, in confusion, but he stood up and signed the paper. Sirius heard a woman sigh pitifully behind him while he did it and that's when he noticed how many of the women in the store were staring at him. Sirius handed the pen back, placed his hand on Amelia's ass and continued walking.

Once they were out of the store he asked, "What's that last store?"

Amelia smiled as they walked out of the store. "Chanel already has my purse waiting for me. We just must pick it up. No waiting," she told him as she wrapped her arm around him. "It's a lingerie store," she informed him with a grin as she kept her eyes forward.

He nodded, "That's fine." Sirius smirked, and said, "I guess we can do that then... Those women were circling."

"I know," she said simply as she leaned closer to him as they walked towards Chanel and picked up her bag. "They watched you buy me four thousand dollars' worth of shoes without looking up from your crossword puzzle. Of course, they were circling."

Sirius snorted but said nothing. Instead, he just walked with her from store to store silently, with his hand on her waist as they walked. When they got to the last store his eyebrows lifted and he said, "You know I should have known they'd have a high-end store for this."

"Where do you think everything, I wear comes from?" she asked, looking up at him as they walked through the door. "You just get to help me pick things out this time," she said.

He sighed, "Fine... I guess I'll help."

"I know, I'm just inconveniencing you so much," she giggled, picking up a red lace corset from one of the display tables. She leaned in his ear. "Pick out what you want and I'll try it all on for you and we'll get the ones you like the best."

Sirius's back straightened and he nodded, "Well, come here." He put his arm around her and said, "Let's pick together. Which ones are off-limits?"

"Nothing is off-limits," she said, tracing her fingertips over a white lace baby doll, picking it up.

Sirius grinned and lifted some stomach sucking in knickers. "So, these are good?"

"Are you implying I need help in that area?" she asked, turning the tables on him.

"I'm implying that I think granny panties would work on you."

"Those aren't granny panties. Those are supposed to smooth your stomach down when you want to fit into a dress that's too small for you," she informed him as she picked up a thong, letting him mess around as she continued to actually shop.

"Oh...So you never wear these." Sirius said, picking out a few lacy garments. Some black, some red, some a little see-through but not all the way. A few thongs. He put it all on the rack in her dressing room. "There. I helped." Then he went to go sit down on the sofa in front of her dressing room.

She shook her head and took the rest of the items into the curtained changing room. She slipped out of what she was wearing and carefully slipped into a black lace set before walking out.

Sirius's eyebrows lifted, and he leaned forward.

Amelia turned around and looked over her shoulder at him, "Are we keeping this one?"

His pants tightened as he saw the way the bra perfectly supported her breasts and gave her even more cleavage. It made the lines in her stomach stand out and when she turned around...the thong just accented his favorite asset beautifully.

Sirius nodded; his eyes locked on her ass before flickering back to her face.

"That's one," she said before disappearing behind the curtain. She took a moment before opening it and stepping in front of him again in a black, sheer lace corset and a pair of lace thong knickers that matched it.

The fabric tucked around her, hugging and lining her figure. Sirius's chest tightened. "Do you like it?"

"I do," she said, smoothing her hands down her sides before she walked back into the changing room and reappeared a few moments later in grey sheer bra and knickers that matched.

Sirius covered his mouth, and nodded slowly, his pupils dilated fully. "That's fine."

Amelia smirked as she walked back into the dressing room and slipped into the white lace baby doll. She paired it with a lace thong that matched it perfectly before she wandered out of the dressing room again, spinning around for him so he could see the back once she walked out.

Sirius gulped when she walked out. He knew he married well. She made sure that was highly apparent every night and day. But seeing her there basically naked with such a thin material keeping him from seeing her bare skin... He sucked in a breath and saw the smirk on her face as she twirled around. Sirius looked over to make sure no one was looking, before he rose to his feet, grabbed her shut the curtain and pinned her against the wall hotly.

Amelia smirked against his lips, her breath catching as his hands traced down her sides. "I take it this one is a keeper," she teased as she leaned back against the dressing room wall.

Sirius groaned gripped her, slid his hand down her thong and thrust his hand inside of her. Then his lips trailed down her biting and licking until he was on his knees and his tongue was rolling over her clit.

Amelia was surprised when she felt him slip the thong down her legs. He was usually too impatient to do anything more than push her knickers to the side, but when he dropped down to his knees, she knew exactly why. "Mhmm," she moaned out as she rested her hand on his head, leaning into the wall and sliding down onto the bench so she could slide her legs further apart for him.

He wanted her on top of him and he was going to make her as horny as he was in order to accomplish that. Sirius's tongue was as relentless as his fingers. He spoke against her, "I'm going to have to carry you out of here."

Amelia bit her lip, trying to hold back a whimper as he spoke against her. The combination of his words and the way they vibrated against her making it nearly impossible for her not to whimper. Her fingers buried in his hair, holding him tightly

He buried his face into her, moving faster and more aggressively than he'd ever had before. His other hand grasped her ass tightly and possessively. Sirius's hand moved at a bruising pace while he wrote the word, 'mine,' on her clit over and over a

Amelia's mouth fell open as he moved against her in an overwhelming manner, pulling her closer to the edge of the seat and closer to his mouth as he gripped her ass. "Sirius," she whispered as she started to come undone.

When she finished, he stood up above her, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stared down at her lustfully. He pressed his lips together and smirked down at her.

Amelia looked up at him with an exhausted expression as she tried to gather herself. "I came in it so I think we have to buy it," she said, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. The lace looking a bit disheveled as one of the straps hung off her shoulder.

"I don't care." He said simply, pushing the other strap down, bending down and pressing his lips to her shoulder.

Amelia closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, unable to ignore the way his touch made her shiver. The lace fell away from her breasts when he pushed her strap down, the baby doll pooling around her waist as she sat on the bench.

His lips sought out her shoulder leading up to her neck. Sirius took her hand and put it on his jeans. "You did this," Sirius informed her in a low voice. "Because you're so..." He licked up her neck, "fuck-ing," He sucked down on her, "fit," Sirius bit her neck.

Amelia smirked, her hand stroking him over his jeans before she began to unbutton them and beginning to pull him out. Her hand grazed over him as he brushed his lips over him. "I did this?" she asked innocently as her hand slid up his length.

"Fuck," He groaned into her neck, his hot breaths scorching her neck. Sirius stilled waiting to feel what she was going to do next.

"Stand up, Sirius," she ordered.

He kissed her more intently before standing up and staring down at her with a loaded glance. "Yes, boss."

Amelia leaned forward traced her tongue up his cock. Her eyes rose to meet his as she met the tip.

"Oh...fuck." He growled, panting as a shock went up against him. When her eyes locked onto him, Sirius whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"I know," Amelia said knowingly as she trailed her tongue over the nerves on the underside of him. Her breath was hot over him as she hovered, beginning to take him into her mouth.

He normally had self-control, but the sight of her in that outfit... and watching her walk around in all the other ones before it. Sirius had to bite down hard in order to not make any noise. He looked down at her eyes following her tongue and mouth reverently.

Amelia's free hand took hold oh his hip, pulling him closer and using the movement to pull him further and further into her mouth, watching him as she traced down him.

Sirius would never get tired of watching her, but when she grabbed him and pulled him closer, he tightened even more. She just fit him all the way in her tight throat before she swirled her tongue down him. He could barely breathe. She was always fit, but doing it there, in that sorry excuse for a nightgown was killing him.

Amelia slipped him out of her mouth, by pushing his hips away slightly, smirking up at him as she toyed with the tip. She traced her tongue around it before she blew against it, making the sensitive skin even more receptive to her advances. Then she pulled him closer once again, swallowing him down inch by inch.

He gasped loudly when she licked him and then blew on it. His skin was on fire, every inch of his skin was aching for her. Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth for a mouth to contain himself while she took him in slowly and with a certain amount of pride. Sirius reached down and brushed her hair out of her face before he told her, in a raspy voice. "Anything you do to me; you will get twice as hard."

Amelia moaned against him when she heard those words, her eyes never leaving his as she started to move faster, beginning to hum over him when she saw the reaction, she was getting from him. She loved seeing him like this. It was rare that he lost control, but it was always a sight. She slipped off him slowly, "I want to hear my name, Sirius," she told him before taking him in all the way to the base.

Sirius's chest was rising and falling frantically as he grew closer and closer to the edge. He looked down at her and he said, "Make me, Bones."

Amelia hummed against him, a glint of a challenge in her eyes as she traced her tongue over him, moving in again and taking him deeper, her eyes needful as she looked up at him. She swallowed him down, tightening around him as she began to slide him out, just far enough for her to get a breath before taking him again.

He loved when she started to hum. He loved it when she did what she was doing with her tongue and ...and her mouth. But the hottest part was the look on her face when he challenged her. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he was so close. He just needed a little more. His body was already rigid and tense.

Amelia's eyes met his, filled with lust as she traced over him, sliding back once more before taking him in. This time her hand grabbed his ass and pulled him into her, not stopping until her lips were wrapped around the base, her tongue moving over him rapidly.

"Oh..." He gritted his teeth, doing everything in power not to buck into her as he starts to shake. The more her tongue moved the tenser he became until he inhaled sharply and hissed her name as he came.

Amelia kept going until he was spent before she slid off him completely, standing up to get dressed. She slipped back into the lace knickers she'd arrived in before slipping her dress over her head and gathering their purchases. "We need to find a restaurant for dinner," she said, perfectly calmly as she looked up at him. watching his uneven breaths with a smirk. loving that she'd caused his state.

"Yeah," He said, walking over to her, grabbing her and pinned her against the glass. His hand went between her legs. "But I'm not quite done with you." Sirius moved the fabric aside and slide himself up inside of her gradually, enjoying the surprised look on her face.

Amelia gasped as he pushed inside her, her eyes snapping shut. She stopped him for just a moment. "I have an idea," she said as soon as she felt to the cold glass of the mirror behind her. She slipped off him and turned around, her skirt flipped up as she arched her ass back against him. Her hand pressed against the glass, bracing herself and holding herself far enough away from the glass that they could both see each other's faces. "There," she said easing him back inside her with a low groan.

He nodded and but added an addition. Sirius took her wrists and pulled her back so her back was straighter and she was more arched. He couldn't feel a lot but when he slid into her slowly, he could feel her whimper and shudder at the angle. His eyes were locked on her face taking in every expression greedily.

Amelia sighed as she took her wrists and arched her back into him. Her shoulders leaned into his chest as he held her arms, tucking her hips under to meet his and shuddering as he slid into her from that angle. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip to try to keep any noise at bay, but a few whimpers still escaped her lips as she began to tighten up almost immediately.

"Bones," He growled into her ear. "If you think you're going to be able to stay quiet, that's cute of you." He dragged out of her before drawing back in, smirking at the look on her face. "Because I'm going to do this until you are shaking or screaming...But knowing you, it will be both."

It was one of the few times slow was working better than anything else. She is dragging motion of his movements was driving her crazy and it took everything in her to hold back the scream on what she knew would probably just be her first orgasm. She tightened around him as his continued movements draw out the sensation.

He smirked looking at her, watching her hold back. Sirius then switched to hold her back entirely with one arm while the other wrapped around her waist pressing down so he could feel himself inside of her. "You can hold back all you want, but you know I'm going to get what I want."

Amelia gasped when he pressed his hand against her. The pressure from both sides as he moved proving to be far more than she could handle as she came again, this time breathing out his name and stiffening.

Sirius grinned, and said in her ear, "I'm afraid that wasn't loud enough. We'll try, again shall we?" His hand slipped farther down and stroked her clit, while he leaned forward and sucked on the hollow of her neck.

Amelia was shaking both from the tension rolling through her body and how much she was trying to hold back. She couldn't scream. She knew she couldn't scream and she was trying to hold back with everything in her. She curled forward involuntarily as his hand found her clit, his arms still holding her back, a strangled moan escaping her throat as she tightened again.

"See," He mused against her, "That's close, but not quite what I would like." Sirius's hand traced her clit slowly before he began to move his hand faster and began to slam his hips into her.

Her body didn't even try to calm down this time. Just a new level of intensity as she slowly arched further back against him, her legs trembling as he held most of her weight in his hands. Her hands balled into shaking fists as she gasped and finally gave in, panting and screaming his name until every part of her was shaking

Sirius gasped when she broke and began to drive himself into her, harder and harder, not only extending her orgasm but finding his own. "Shit..." He groaned, "Fuck..." Sirius couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. Watching her orgasm that many times, especially the last time, unhinged his self-control, and when he finished, he didn't even know he said her name a low moan until after.

He panted, as he lifted her up and put her down on the bench. Sirius sat down next to her, with an exhausted look on his face.

Her orgasm didn't end when she caved and started screaming. He moved faster and harder trying to find his own and she wasn't even sure she completely aware of everything that was happening by the time he finally pulled out of her and her body relaxed. She trembled next to him, leaning into him as every muscle felt like jelly.

Sirius lifted his arm, though it was a bit sore, and put it around her as they both tried to catch their breaths. He leaned over and kissed her gently having no sexual desires left in his body. After a few minutes, he said to her, "I put a spell on the door. No one heard you but me."

"Good," she breathed out, leaning into him as he kissed her. "I don't like it when other people hear me," she said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Just me." He reassured her, before letting out a shaky laugh. "I discovered...I might be slightly attracted to you."

"Just slightly," she said, trying to take a deep breath as she leaned into him. "I'm very attracted to you," she breathed out.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Sirius whispered to her, "I've never wanted anyone else the way I want you."

"I know," she said softly as he leaned his lips down to kiss her. Her breath finally started to soften, but she still felt just as foggy.

"How do you know that?" Sirius mused tucking her into his chest, as this finger played with the ends of her hair.

Amelia leaned into his chest as he pulled her closer. "Because you don't look at anyone the way you look at me. You never have," she breathed out against his chest.

Sirius looked down at her and kissed her again. Then he said in a voice so quiet he wasn't even sure if she heard him, "And I never will."

Amelia nodded, breathing out against his chest as she leaned into him. She barely flinched as she heard one of the clerks outside the door ask how things were going or if she needed any different sizes.

Sirius snorted and nudged her to respond. When the lady left, he looked down at her. "We should get some food...Or do you want to go back to the hotel and nap for an hour?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she said, normalizing her voice as much as she could. "Nap."

"Okay, why don't we order lunch and then go out for dinner?" Sirius said, before teasing her, "And I guess we'll buy these on the way out."

Amelia nodded as she leaned into her chest. She smoothed down her dress but made no attempt to move from his lap. "Food sounds good."

Sirius laughed, "We need to get up," he said staying down. "Can you walk? Because I'm going to need a few more minutes."

"I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't even think they are open right now," she told him as she tucked herself further against his chest.

He laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Well. I can carry you, but you have to be awake or it will look like I'm kidnapping you."

"I think you could talk your way out of kidnapping charges," she said, reassuringly as she adjusted her skirt so she wouldn't flash anyone when he picked her up. "I will do my best," she said, wrapping an arm around his neck as she picked up the items they were buying.

"I don't particularly want to explain myself to a group of women so, do your best." Sirius snorted, zipping up his pants and tucking his arms around her. When he lifted her, it took a little more effort than it normally did, but he still got her up. When he walked her out, he whispered, "She shopped too much," before walking out before they could question him.

Then he walked with her in his arms down blocks and blocks until they walked into the hotel. When they got into the hotel room, he slipped her under the covers, shut the door and crawled under with her.

"So much shopping," Amelia reiterated when he spoke, holding onto him tighter as they made their way back to the hotel. She was asleep before they made it into the room, curled into his chest still when she woke up.

For the first time that she could remember, she woke up before him. She took a beat, standing under the steaming hot shower in hopes of soothing some of her aching muscles before dinner. She pulled on a white and shell dress and started to curl her hair while she waited for him to wake up.

Sirius stayed asleep for a while. He didn't wake up until he felt her lips press against him. Smiling, he moved his arm to pull her closer when he felt the material of what she was wearing and saw she was fully dressed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours," she said, wiping a touch of her red lips stick off his lips as she looked down at him. "I was going to let you sleep longer, but the concierge called and confirmed your dinner reservations so I thought it was time to wake you," she told him as she sat up, already completely ready. "The car will be here to get us in a half-hour so you have plenty of time."

He nodded, rubbing his face with his hand. Sirius's eyes trailed down her, his arm still wrapped around the back of her waist. "Okay." He rose to his feet and smacked her ass before heading into the bathroom to wash up. He came out a few minutes later, buttoning the buttons at the edge of his sleeve. Sirius then put his hand on the back of her waist and kissed her deeply.

Amelia giggled against his lips but didn't bother trying to push him away, "No, we have to go to dinner. You are banned," she said when his hand found its way to her ass again.

He smirked against her, "I'm banned?" Sirius's lips away but he held her close, "Banned from what specifically?"

"We cannot have sex again. No orgasms. No teasing. Not until after dinner or we aren't going to make it to dinner and I'm starving. I have had at least eleven orgasms in the past 8 hours, I need carbs," she told him, laughing as she looked up at him.

Sirius grinned and said, "Just because I grab your ass doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you, Bones. I just happened to have a particular fondness for it." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I will give you a break...11 though?"

"I don't trust you. You like my ass too much to just grab it," she said, teasing him as she moved away to put her heels on. "At least. I lost count earlier when we were in the dressing room. It might be more than that. You were on a roll today,"

"You dangled yourself in front of me," Sirius said raised his hands in perfect innocence. "It's not my fault. If anything, I'm a victim. I thought I was coming along to pay for your things. I didn't know I was going to get a viewing."

"Uh-huh, Sirius Black, the victim," she shook her head as they walked together to the elevator and down to the lobby, her fingers catching his as they walked to the car.

"A sentence that is always met with a scoff or sarcasm." He sighed dramatically. He looked down when her fingers caught onto his. Boldly he took her hand and interlocked their fingers before opening the door for her and heading out to the car.

"Can you blame them? It's been seven years of seeing McGonagall drag you and James to her office for talks. I was called into Flitwick's office once in seven years and it was your fault," she pointed out, sliding her fingers against his, resting them on her leg after they slipped into the back of the town car.

"Um, what did I get you in trouble for?" Sirius wanted to know.

She glanced over at him as the car pulled away from the hotel. "Two weeks before graduation, I was called down and Flitwick and Dumbledore were standing there. I assumed it was a congratulations on finishing every principle with an O or him letting me know he'd written an unnecessary, but flattering letter of recommendation for me, but no. Rita found out we'd been spending a great deal of time in her bed and she wanted me expelled, which clearly wasn't going to happen. They asked me what I had to say for myself and I said they had no proof, but this would not have been a problem if I'd been named Head Girl and then I walked out."

"I'm failing to see how that's my fault..." Sirius said slowly giving her a knowing look.

"I don't think I was in that bed by myself," she said, raising an eyebrow. "It's okay, I got to lecture Dumbledore on not making me head girl. That alone was worth it," she said, her lips quirking into a smirk. "Where are we going for dinner? They didn't say where the reservations were for."

"You weren't, but you were the one that chose that bed," Sirius informed her, as they pulled up the restaurant. "It's right there." He said pointing at the chocolate sign.

"I chose it once, you chose it every time after that," she pointed out as the car rolled to a stop in front of the restaurant. She smiled when she saw the chocolate sign, "Well played," she nodded as the driver opened the door.

"You can't give me an opportunity and then expect me to turn around and be a better person," Sirius informed her as he assisted her out the door. He walked her into the restaurant, gave his name and they were seated quickly.

"You are right, completely my fault," she shook her head. "I think we won by the way. We're married and I'm the head of the largest department at the ministry and she's alone and can't make it above the fold on the Daily Prophet and I think I get an appropriate, not sick, amount of pleasure from that," she said, taking his arm as they walked into the restaurant and were taken to a table near the wall. The moment she walked in and took a breath she had a euphoric expression on her face. "I want to live here, in this room," she said, looking around.

"We always win," Sirius informed her before he told her. "I think you'd miss your office, eventually."

He sat down across from her and said, "Remus suggested it."

"We are winners," she agreed, ordering a lemon and vodka cocktail as soon as she sat down. "I was going to say this feel wasted on you. I should have brought Remus," she teased as she looked over the menu. "Can I get chocolate for dinner and dessert?"

"Well, I'm sure he would love to go on a romantic dinner with you considering your Patronus's," Sirius smirked. "And you can get whatever you want. I'm getting chocolate dipped in high amounts of alcohol."

Amelia laughed, "You better watch out. We don't know what that means yet," she joked, taking a sip of her drink. "Clearly I'm already onto that. Forget dinner then. We're adults and it's our anniversary, we're getting all of the desserts and share instead." She grinned.

"I'm just saying." Sirius grinned raising his hands. "Just don't get anything with milk chocolate...I hate milk chocolate."

She laughed, "See, this is why Remus and I should be together we like all the same chocolates." She glanced over the menu before the waiter came to the table. She ordered everything off the dessert menu, mostly white chocolate if it was an option, but a few milk things and dark things when she thought they'd like them before taking another drink from her martini glass.

He sighed. "I guess I'll be the one to tell Dorcas...She'll have to join a Dominatrix club or something to get through it."  
Sirius ate nearly all of the dark chocolate and had half his drink before he had to take a break. "This...I'm already buzzed. Are you buzzed?"

Amelia dipped one of the strawberries in the chocolate fondue sitting in front of her. She looked up when he asked her about her mental state, "I passed buzzed four sips ago. If I didn't know better, I would think my mother made this. I'm drunk," she announced popping another strawberry into her mouth.

Sirius eyed her when she popped the strawberry into her mouth but said nothing. Instead, he said, "I just...We haven't had that much. I don't understand..." Shrugging he drank more and then he finally said, "You have to stop eating those strawberries..."

She giggled, licking some of the access chocolate from her fingers. "I don't understand either. It's just strong. I feel like it's concentrated Vodka. Is that a thing?" she asked, picking up a piece of cake with her fork. "Why can't I have any strawberries?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "You know exactly why. I promised I would stay at 11 and you are taunting me..." Sirius looked at his drink. "They had to have done something."

"Well because 12 is too many. This is Gallifreyan rules," she said, cutting a piece of his brownie off with the side of her fork and taking a bite. "I don't know, but I like it," she said, taking another sip as the waiter brought the check.

"Gallifreyan rules?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in confusion. He took the check but had to blink a few times to see it correctly. "Okay...I think they slipped us something...Like a case of fire whiskey."

"This is why I need James. He understands how witty I am," she told him before looking up from her glass as he paid the check. "This is not what being roofied feels like." She pointed out, "I don't know if I can finish this," she admitted.

"Remus I've grown used to. But now you prefer James?" He sighed dramatically, "When will it end? The endless line of men..."  
Sirius took her drink and drank it for her. "There you go...and I didn't mean..." He grew uncomfortable and looked away, "I shouldn't have said that."

"When you start fulfilling all of my needs. That's when," she told him, surprised when he took the drink from her. "You didn't need that," she shook her head before waving him off. "Nothing happened. Don't make that face," she said before they brought his card back. "We have to get one of those yellow things. The ones with the lights that take you places," she told him as she stepped out of her chair.

He snorted, "Okay. I'll work on that. I'll try and get scrawnier for you." Sirius stood up and helped her up. He draped his arm around her. "Let's walk. I want to walk. I need to walk." Sirius looked down at her and said, "I should have been there. I'm glad Remus hit him. I would've done worse."

"No," Amelia said sternly. "You do not get scrawnier. I like this," she poked his bicep. "This isn't allowed to shrink," she told him as he wrapped his arm around her. "Okay, we'll walk," she said, leaning into him before she fell into her stride with her heels. "I was in Ravenclaw. You didn't know. He shouldn't have been there. Hell, Remus shouldn't have even been there," she said. "You can't feel bad about something that happened almost two years ago."

"Really?" Sirius grinned, "Because lately, I've been hearing a lot about Remus..."

He frowned, "I know...I should have been there to protect you...or scared him earlier. He should have never gotten to you at that Ministry party..."

"Shut up," she said, nudging him, "I like these," she looped around his bicep, "This is what picks me up," she grinned.

She stopped when he said something. "I know that protecting me is sort of your job because we're married, but we weren't even dating when it happened. You didn't know. You didn't know any of it. My parents still invited everyone to those parties and I knew he was going to be there, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. You can't blame yourself for not always being there."

"It is." He nodded and he looked down at her with complete honesty. "I know that, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it. I should have been there when he did that to Mary..."

Sirius normally wouldn't have said it but he seemed to have lost his filter. He sighed and said, "I can't let anyone hurt you and it's happened so much...I'm sorry. I can't stop talking."

"I understand," she said honestly as she curled into his side. "I feel the same way about you. We're in the middle of a war and every time you walk out the door, I'm terrified you aren't going to come back, but we signed up for this and I'd rather have this than anything else. The most important thing you can remember is that you aren't responsible for any of the things that have happened to me. The only thing you are responsible for is the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said, holding up her left hand.

Sirius looked down at her, grabbed her and kissed her firmly, before breaking away and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know I'm not responsible...I just...I ...I can't believe your mine. And I can't believe I get you. And I know I'm on borrowed time and I accept that, but..."

He felt his thoughts blur together and he said softly, "I screw everything up, but I don't ever want to screw this up."

Amelia kissed him firmly before pulling back. "I'm going to tell you this and I need you to believe me. You can't screw this up. I know you; I know exactly who I married. I might not know that you prefer dark chocolate to milk chocolate, but I know exactly who you are. You aren't going to screw it up," she shook her head.

"We're both on borrowed time. I mean he tried to kill me himself for Christ's sake, but I just... We can't think about it. We just do our jobs and hope for the best and take advantage of whatever time we have whether it's a week or eighty years because I don't want to waste a second of it."

He nodded and said in a quiet voice, "I thought it was you on that floor..." Sirius's face tightened, and he looked away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking up at him.

He normally would have moved on, but he drank too much and he could stop himself. His self-restraint was gone and all he had was the truth.

"I walked into the Dark Mark over your house," He said in a ragged tone. "There was blood everywhere. I..." Sirius sighed, "I thought you were your mum...And I thought you were actually..."

Regrouping, he crossed his arms. "It wasn't a possibility. It wasn't a hypothetical. I thought you were dead. It wasn't we died fighting. It wasn't everyone was going to die. It was...I literally thought you died and I wasn't there to stop it. So when you keep mentioning that he tried to kill you...It's not reassuring, because I know what it feels like to have lost you...Not just think I have but really have...And I thought I could take it because I've found you unconscious when I didn't know if you were alive, but...You've never seen me like that. So, you can say it's inevitable and you can say you have accepted it because you've never had to."

He pressed his lips together. "I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of you dying and leaving me to live without you."

Amelia stopped walking when he spoke, nodding at what he was saying before she looked down at the pavement and biting her lip. "I'm sorry," she said, honestly.

"I don't want you to apologize. I want you to just stop acting like it was nothing. Like your death is nothing."

Sirius said, "I'm never going to write you love letters or...tell you how beautiful you look every morning or...any of the things James does for Lily. I'm not that guy. And you know that, but ...you're not nothing."

"I don't want you to be James or Lily or anyone you aren't. I'm not asking you to be anything, that's the last thing I want," she said, looking down as they walked. "I didn't realize I was doing that."

Sirius scowled as he watched her pull away. "I just meant. I can't show you in the same ways he does..." He made her stop. "So, I brought it up because I think you don't know because I can't do that. Not to make a dig at you."

Amelia stopped when he stopped her. "I don't think anything. I don't need you to be anyone else or force yourself to be anyone else. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I didn't mean to scare you. You aren't the one who's going to screw things up."

He took her hand and pulled her over to a bench and he made her sit down. "Here's the deal, Bones. I'm going to be honest with you and then we're going to go back to the Hotel. If you want me to leave you alone, I will shower and then we can act like the past few hours didn't happen."

Before she had the opportunity to talk, he said, "I don't want to hold hands with anyone. I don't want to go on a date. I only like doing things with you. I don't like other people. When we were...whatever we were and you told me, we were going to the Bon Jovi concert I could have said no. Because despite what you tell me... That was a date. But I didn't. I knowingly did it because you asked me to and ...I want to do things with you. I..." He sighed, "I like holding your hand. And I understand now why people go on dates and...I want to do nice things for you because you deserve it. You aren't screwing it up, but of course, you scare me. You're my wife and you're not always safe. It's terrifying but I'd rather be terrified every day and be with you than ever not be...I didn't mean you were trying to make me into someone else. Because you never have."

"Did you ask me to come here? Did you ask me to do any of this? No. You didn't. I asked you. Do you think I would do it if I didn't want to?"

Amelia sat down with him, her shoulders straight as she looked over at him, listening to him explain. "I don't want you to leave me alone," she said, crossing her legs as she looked up at him. "I like doing all of those things too. Just with you," she said. "No, I didn't ask you to come here, but I know you took that list I made Lily, because you've been doing everything on it and you don't have to, but I know that you know that now," she said, running her hands over her face, willing some of the fogginess of the alcohol away so she didn't have to feel like this.

"I'm sorry that my job scares you. I don't like it either and it's terrifying, but I'm not allowed to be scared. There are thousands of people, millions if you count the muggles who don't know about us, depending on me to keep them safe and keep this brave face and I tell them that everything is going to be okay and I'm taking care of it. I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I'm not allowed to say that. I'm not allowed to say we're losing."

"I went and got the list because I don't want there to be a secret list of things you want to do with me that you won't talk to me about." Sirius admitted, "There are four things on that list that I wanted, but I didn't know you did, so I never did it."

"It's not your job. It's the world." He looked at her, "Do you know how many people could handle the pressure you handle? Or how you make everything you do look effortless because you are so good at your job? Do you have any idea how proud of you I am?"

Sirius let out a laugh. "I used to tell Mrs. Potter that I was going to be married to the Minister of Magic someday...and I will." He looked at her and said, "It's okay to not know what you're doing and maybe you can't tell anyone else, but you can tell me. I won't judge you or think any less of you for it. Because you can feel it."

"Am I handling it though? I've got nothing done. One death eater. I've managed to arrest and successfully prosecute one death eater. The rest are either alluding us all together or there are doubts among the Wizengamot. Hell, all they have to do is claim they weren't in control and the entire court looks at them as victims." She leaned into him when he said he was proud of her. "I just feel like every day the pile gets bigger and bigger and every day I get a little worse at hiding it."

"it's not supposed to be easy, Amelia." Sirius told her, "If it was easy you would have won the war by yourself. They have infiltrated everything and no one could do what you are doing. It's not going to be easy. I don't know if we can win, but you are trying."

He pulled her closer. "You are doing your best. And honestly, I will break anyone's nose that says otherwise."

"I'm doing everything I can, I know that," she said as he pulled her close. "I just lay awake at night trying to figure out what else I can do now. What more I can do. What else I can do."

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just doing everything I can and it never feels like I'm doing anything. Every time someone else dies or goes missing, I feel like it's my fault." She tucked her hair behind her ear before pulling herself together. "I'm okay. I don't know what was in that drink, but I'm fine,"

"I know you are." He told her, rubbing her back. "But it's not your fault. You are doing everything you can. And if you weren't there a racist, death eater friendly person would be in your place. They wouldn't be blocking anti-muggleborn policies they'd be enforcing them. I know you have to take it away from yourself, but even if you don't believe in you...I do."

"I know. And in some ways, I know I'm helping, I just wish I was doing more. It's so wrong and there's so much disgusting hatred in the air all the time. And I carry it all the time. Every time I look and Lily all of the terrible things I've seen or heard about muggleborns pop into my head and I feel like I should be apologizing for her for not making things safer."

He said, "Do you know how proud Lily is of you? She has a picture of you getting a promotion in their living room. People have said those things to her for years, and they've done things to her for just as long. You are trying."

Sirius said, "Let's go back," He took her hand and apparated her into the hotel room.

"I know. Just the fact that mudblood was still being written on official ministry documents without disciplinary action before I took office is unbelievable. It still is. I just fire them now when I find it." She nodded and took his hand and apparated back with him. "Let's just get some sleep and then we'll figure it out tomorrow. Sober." She laughed. "And never drink alcohol from there again."

Sirius's hand went to her ass and he curled her into him. "You're the one that kept eating strawberries at me. It was either honesty or I was going to have to fuck you in the bathroom.

Amelia laughed, curling into him when he pulled her closer. "I wasn't eating Strawberries at you. I was eating Strawberries. There's a difference," she said, yawning. There was a content smile on her face as she felt his warm skin against hers, settling into him.

"Not the way you were doing it." Sirius scoffed before he kissed her shoulder. "I love your skin. It's so soft. What do you do to it?"

"I was drunk, I was just eating strawberries," she maintained as he kissed her shoulder. "Avoid manual labor and sun," she said simply.

His lips moved across her shoulder before sinking down into her neck. Sirius grinned against her and said, "Well then I don't mind you drunk then...I nearly fingered you under that table."

Amelia smirked without opening her eyes, shifting onto her back as he started kissing down her neck. "I would have let you."

His hand scaled down her and swept between her legs. "You should have spread your legs then." He breathed into her neck.

Amelia breathed in deeply as his hand moved down between her legs. "My skirt was too tight."

"I liked it." Sirius said, "It just made it hard to keep my promise."

"Well, you know how I feel about making things hard for you," she breathed out.

"I'm aware," Sirius's teeth grazed her neck, as his fingers tucked under her knickers and traced her, tensing when he felt how wet she was. "Fuck, Bones..."

Amelia looked down at him. "I don't know when you are going to get used to the fact that I'm always wet when I'm thinking about you," she said, biting the corner of her lip. "I always want you. I'm always ready for you."

"When are you going to get it, Bones?" Sirius grinned, moving up, hovering above her. His eyes locked onto hers as he drew his hand down her clit and he said in a low voice, "I'm never going to get used to you."

"Good," Amelia breathed out, her back arching up when he first contacted her clit, a loud whimper escaping her lips when he touched the ultra-sensitive skin.

"Like that," He kissed her jawline, "Do you think I want to hear that from anyone else?"

"No. Just me," she took in a shallow breath. She didn't understand why she was so sensitive, but everything he did to her drew another moan from her lips, even his lips against her jaw.

"Just you." He repeated, "Only you." Sirius mumbled into her his hand staying light as he pressed into her. He lifted and looked at her. "You and those strawberries, it reminded me of earlier."

Amelia let out a sigh as his fingers moved over her lighter, tracing up the sheets and holding them in her hands as he moved over her. The teasing motion was almost overwhelming, but she loved every moment of it and his words only made her body burn as he looked up at him, "What?"

"When we were in the dressing room..." Sirius said, "And your mouth was on me..." He trailed down her body and looked directly at her before replacing his hand with the tip of his tongue. "Like this."

Amelia shuddered, nearly coming at the first contact, but managing to hold it together for another moment as he touched her with the tip of his tongue. "Uh-huh," she breathed out, her eyes closing as her chest rose and fell shakily.

"Do you know what I'm writing?" He said as he changed direction and lightly kissed her.

Amelia arched up, her breath coming out in pants as he moved over her. "What are you writing?" she asked, her voice coming out in a shaky and breathy tone. "Sirius," she breathed out in the same tone.

"Mine," He murmured into her, his tongue tracing the word, "Over and over again."

Her breath picked up as her body began to tense under his tongue. His words seemed to be the thing that sent her over the edge this time. He'd always been able to get her close when he spoke to her, the dark whispers in her ear or against her skin, but never had something like this pushed her close enough to the edge to plummet off it. She gripped the sheets as she gave a high moan, his name mixed in with the sounds of her breath.

Kept going until she started shuddering. Then he went a little faster until she let out a moan and fell back. Sirius kissed her gently, shifted everything back in place and laid back down next to her. He kissed her shoulder again and said, "Too much?"

Amelia trembled as he laid down next to her, smiling softly as he kissed her shoulder. "Perfect," she breathed out, turning towards him with hooded eyes and kissing him softly.

He smiled, cupped her face and pulled her towards him lightly. Sirius memorized the feeling of his lips meeting hers repeatedly before he sighed and pulled away. "You probably should sleep."

Amelia nodded as he pulled away, kissing him once more before she turned on to her side and cuddled into him in the same position, she had been the night before.

When Sirius woke up, he turned away from the sunlight and curled into her. Once he noticed she was already awake he grumbled, "Why are you already awake?"

She sighed and looked at him when he looked down at her. "The headache woke me up. I got aspirin and water," she said, offering it to him as she laid in bed next to him, her hair pulled up as she tucked the covers under her arms.

He took the aspirin, "Thanks...How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great, I was exhausted," she admitted, tucking her hair behind her ears. "You know, you never answered my question yesterday. You never told me what your Patronus was."

He grinned and said, "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

She smiled, reaching for her wand on the nightstand before leaning back into him. She flicked her wand and concentrated before the wolf became corporeal.

He looked at her, flicked his wand and a dog came barreling over to the wolf and knocked it over. "There. That's my Patronus."

"Oh," Amelia said as she finally put the pieces together. It made sense now, why hers had changed. She just smiled to herself as the dog and the wolf started playing together. "I think they like each other."

"They do." He grinned, looking at her. Sirius pulled her close to him and he kissed her. "I know why yours changed."

Amelia's lips curled into a smile when he pressed his against her, reciprocating the kiss. She kissed him back before pulling into him. "I do too," she said.

His heart was beating faster than he anticipated. He looked at her and felt it. Sirius said, "I won't tell, Remus."

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his again to avoid having to say any words. She let them linger there for a while before she finally pulled away and laughed when he spoke. "I appreciate your discretion."

He cupped her face and kissed her and whispered, "I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

"Deal."


	30. On Top of the World

**Chapter Thirty  
On Top of the World**

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey_ _  
_ _I'm on top of the world, 'ey_ _  
_ _Waiting on this for a while now_ _  
_ _Paying my dues to the dirt_ _  
_ _I've been waiting to smile, 'ey_

Amelia walked into the karaoke bar with Alice and Frank after the two of them peeled her away from her office. It was a necessary action most Friday nights and she didn't mind, she needed to be dragged away sometimes and Friday nights classified. She managed to change into a black and white bustier dress and a pair of heels before she walked out of the ministry with them.

Frank moved off to find the rest of the group while Alice and Amelia stopped at the bar to get their drinks before they headed to the table.

"Double fisting already?" Alice asked as Amelia held her Long Island in one hand and a shot of tequila in the other while walking back to the table when Frank waved them over.

"I have a method. I need to be a specific kind of buzzed for karaoke. All alcohol helps, but tequila is crucial," she said, taking her shot and chasing it with a sip of long island before they reached the table. She sat down on Sirius's lap, crossing her legs as she leaned down to kiss him. "What have I missed?"

Sirius grinned and kissed her back, pulling her closer towards him. "Nothing really. Lily wants us to sing with everyone at some point and she wants us to pick songs for each other." He shrugged kissing her shoulder unconcernedly. "We've been here for a minute; they've been looking through that book of songs...You have to pick a song for Remus and Peter, I think. I must pick for Lily and Alice. This is what I picked for Alice." He showed her, 'I Will Always Love You.'

"Have you seen Alice do power ballads?" Sirius asked, "It's my favorite."

Amelia laughed, her hand resting on the side of his face as she kissed him. "Lily always has a plan, that's not shocking," she told him as he kissed her shoulder. She grinned when she saw the song he'd picked for Alice. "I love it and yes I have. You missed the singing Spice Girls to hairbrushes portion of Alice and my friendship, but it was there." She looked down at the book when he said she had to pick for Remus and Peter. "Who is picking for me?" she asked curiously as she took another sip from her drink, trying to catch up.

"James," Sirius said, "I can't think of what to make Lily do...Also we have to sing together and apparently so we have to pick a song for Dorcas and Remus." He sipped his beer and kissed the back of her neck lightly.

Amelia snorted, "You are going to sing? This just keeps getting better and better," she said, flipping through the book as his lips moved over her neck. "What about this one for Lily?" she asked, pointing down at Criminal by Fiona Apple.

"Amelia! We're singing together!" Alice announced from the other side of the table. "What are we singing?"

"You know exactly what we're singing."

"Of course, I am. I always participate."

Sirius shrugged and wrote it down, before his wife was stolen from him. He saw the giggly look on Alice's face and leaned over to Lily, "What's happening?"

"They're being cute!" Lily proclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Amelia laughed, taking the other shot sitting in front of her before Alice dragged her off Sirius's lap and up onto the stage. Amelia had a relatively good idea of which song Alice was choosing, but she still giggled when she heard the music cue up. She didn't even need Alice to tell her which parts to sing. They already knew. She took the first verse.

"Josie's on a vacation far away come around and talk it over. So many things that I want to say. You know I like my boys a little bit older. I just wanna use your love tonight," she sung out before Alice took the second and joined her on the chorus.

Sirius laughed as Alice and Amelia grouped together. Lily whispered to him, "She's not bad."

He nodded, "She's good at singing." Then he leaned over and hugged Lily. "This was a good idea Lily."

"Thank you, drunk Sirius."

"Trying to stop my hands from shaking, something in my minds not making sense. It's been a while since we've been all alone, who can hide what I'm feeling," Alice sang before Amelie took the last chorus.

Amelia laughed, wrapping her arms around Alice as they made their way back to their table and retook their places next to their respective husbands. "Who's next?"

"I am," James said picking up the piece of paper and giving Remus a look. "I hate you, Moony."

Remus winked at him.

He cleared his throat and started singing, "There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it, Right outside the window..."

Sirius started cackling into Amelia and explained. "He has a secret love of Celine Dion."

James approached Remus and stroked his face despite Remus's attempts to thwart him. "When I touch you like this And I hold you like that, it's so hard to believe but, it's all coming back to me!"

Amelia took a sip from her drink as she watched James walk up to the stage and start singing, unable to contain her laughter. She glanced over at Lily who was alternating between laughing and beaming at her husband. Remus was busy laughing and trying to shift away from him as Dorcas pushed him closer.

"Okay, who's next, Lily?" Sirius asked. "You two." Lily grinned, "I picked it."

Sirius grimaced, "This shouldn't be good." He stood up, grabbed his microphone and snorted when he saw the song.

"What?! It fits!"

He took a sip of his beer and shrugged, "Alright...I go first... There's always that one person. that will always have your heart You never see it coming, because you're blinded from the start..."

Amelia started laughing. "I'm going to be returning the favor when I choose for them don't worry," she told him taking a large drink from her glass before following him up and grabbing her mic. "I was in love with you when we were younger. You were mine. And I see from time to time and I still feel like and I can see it no matter how I try to hide..."

Sirius finished and singing and dipped her into a kiss before, he took her hand, bowed, and sat down, unembarrassed.  
Lily said, "Okay, Remus next! Amelia picked your song."

Amelia giggled, her hand holding the back of his neck as he dipped her down to kiss her. She followed him down and took her seat back on his lap. The moment Lily told Remus to go, she started grinning, struggling to keep it in check when the music started.

Remus gave her a look before grumbling. "A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me, Darling, it is no joke, this is lycanthropy. Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open My body is craving, so feed the hungry."

Sirius and James shared a look and Sirius mouthed, "She doesn't know!"

He cleared his throat just as Lily asked Amelia, "Um...Amelia why did you pick that song?"

Amelia smirked when he got to the chorus before looking at Lily when she asked about her choice. "Because his Patronus is a wolf too. Oh, and because Remus singing Shakira is fantastic."

Lily, James and Sirius sent each other a look but didn't say anything. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, he pressed his lips to her shoulder absentmindedly.

"Next up is...Peter." Lily said giving Amelia a look when she saw the title.

Amelia smirked, shrugging her shoulders when Lily gave her a look. "It's only fair," Amelia said, sipping her drink and stirring it.

Peter looked nervous before beginning to stumble through the lyrics of the Gangsta's Paradise. "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left cause I've been blasting and laughing for so long, that even my mama thinks that my mind is gone."

"I can't deal with this..." Sirius cackled into her shoulder. "Why this song?! Why?!"

"Alright," Lily groaned pulling her off the stage. "I'm next!" She took the slip and snorted.

"Because someone needed to sing it. It needed to be sung," she said matter-of- factly as she leaned back into Sirius. She smiled at Lily when took the stage.

Lily went quickly and announced, "Amelia and Marlene!"

Sirius frowned at that combination and looked at Amelia. "You volunteered for that?"

"Nope, Lily did apparently," she said before cackling when she saw the song, she shared a look with Marlene and they silently agreed to take it just as serious as the other.

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky, right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink because she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo, but he doesn't know."

"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky, right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars' worth of bathroom polo."

"Oh, and he don't know that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights., slashed a hole in all 4 tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Sirius shifted in his seat, uncomfortably and shot Lily a look. "What the hell is this supposed to mean? Lily?!"  
She snickered but said nothing.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans." Sirius said slowly, "Why did you give my previous thing and my wife a song about beating up a guy who cheats?!"

"Because it's hilarious!" Lily giggled.

He crossed his arms and scowled when he heard James and Remus howling with laughter.

Amelia slipped back onto his lap and kissed him. She took one of the bottles from the center of the table and refilled her glass with tequila before taking a double shot.

"Sirius, you're up!" Lily announced, handing him the slip of paper from Amelia. She shifted off his lap and onto the empty seat when he got up.

Sirius looked at her with a confused expression. "Well...Okay...That...Alright..."

He stood up and took the slip, before giving Amelia a look. "Really...Really?" Sirius shook his head and sighed, took one of her shots and walked onto the stage. "This one goes out to Amelia...Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't runnin' game, say my name, say my name, Your actin' kinda shady, Ain't callin' me baby. Why the sudden change?"

Amelia grinned when he turned it back on her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you always say it to me so I thought I'd make sure everyone knew," she giggled into her drink as she watched him grab the mic. By the time he started singing she was curled over into Dorcas's lap, laughing.

Sirius dropped down, grabbed her and forced her to face him as he sang, "Any other day, I would call, you would say, Baby, how's your day? But today, it ain't the same, every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay."

He lifted her up into his arms and sang earnestly to her. His face an inch from hers, "So prove yourself to me I'm the girl that you claim, why don't you say the things, that you said to me yesterday."

Amelia giggled, looking up at him when he pulled her to him. She danced with him, her hips rocking against his in tune with the beat as he sang to her. She could barely stop laughing long enough for him to get through it. "Oh, I'll claim you," she mumbled under her breath.

Sirius broke and started laughing, his arms wrapping around her as he never finished the song. Her words echoed so the entire room heard them and he couldn't. He pressed his lips to her neck and handed the microphone off with her in his arms.

Amelia giggled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, not remotely caring that it had blasted through the room. She bit her lip as Sirius pulled her back to the chair and kissed her neck. "I did claim you," she grinned as Alice got up to take the mic with a song she had chosen.

"At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song. Oh, at last the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped in clover, the night I looked at you. I found a dream, that I could speak to a dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to a thrill that I have never known. Oh yeah. You smiled, you smiled. Oh, and then the spell was cast and here we are in heaven for you are mine," Alice sang with a smile, looking over at Frank who was blushing.

Amelia smiled and leaned back into Sirius as Alice sang.

"Yes, you did." Sirius kissed her shoulder and said, "And I've claimed you.

Sirius grinned as Alice began to sing to Frank. He tugged Amelia even closer and whispered in her ear. "They're cute."

"They are," she said, smiling as she watching Alice put the Mic down and rejoining Frank. Amelia smiled as Lily dragged James on stage for their turn.

"What song are we-" James started to ask before it started and he smiled, shaking his head as he looked down at her.

"Oh no..." Sirius groaned, "They love this bloody song..."

"Don't go breaking my heart," James started, spinning her around as they sung. "I couldn't if I tried," Lily sang.

"Honey if I get restless."

James spun Lily into him as she sang, "Baby you're not that kind!"

Amelia laughed. "Oh my god, I love this. Do they do this all the time? Please tell me that this is a thing," she asked, sipping her drink.

"They do." Sirius sighed, with a smile as Lily and James kept going. "Whenever it comes on...He spins her around and they sing together despite the fact that neither of them can sing...or really dance."

"That's actually really cute. James has some moves, I'm proud of him," she said, glancing up at him before their song ended. James walked down and looked around the table. "It's time.

"He has a few." Sirius nodded before he had to rise. "I'm shipping out." He grabbed her and kissed her intently, "Think of me while I'm gone."

Then he snuck over to the other side of Frank. Him and James then lifted him up with Remus and forced him onto the stage. "Come on, Mate!"

"Yeah, I like that, you know what I mean, you're looking kinda fly tonight girl, what's up, Check it!" James began.

Sirius picked it up and pointed at Amelia, "Baby when the lights go out, I'll show you what it's all about Coming at you girl, you know you I like this girl, Here we go!"

Colton laughed and nervously sang the next part. Remus did the part after that and then they all sang the chorus. But they all made Frank do the next part.

He sighed, "I'm grown adult...I I...know you think it may be just a lie, Ain't no... use in putting up a fight, because my heart is set on you..."

Amelia and Dorcas leaned into each other laughing as the boys took the stage. Alice was so amused, she was practically bouncing in her chair, as was Lily.

"This is the greatest night of my life," Alice said, clapping.

Amelia and Dorcas both cheered, as their respective men sang at them.

Sirius finished the song dramatically, "Give me what ya want through, the days and the nights, yeah it's about time, that we turned out the lights!"

Then he handed the microphone to Marlene as her and Colton sung, 'Home' by The Magnetic Zero's together. Next James frowned as Amelia handed him her selection for him.

He snorted and nodded. Sirius grabbed his heart dramatically, "This one's for Sirius...' A minute later, he was singing in Sirius's face, grabbing his collar, "YOU SAY I'M CRAZY, CAUSE YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, BUT WHEN YOU CALL ME BABY...I KNOW...I KNOW SIRIUS...I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

As soon as James started singing, Amelia slid from Sirius's lap onto Dorcas's, laughing into the brunette's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her. James was all up in Sirius's face and she simply couldn't hold it together. She took the opportunity to conspire with Dorcas about what they were going to sing next in between giggling over James and Sirius.

Sirius said, "You left me...and let him verbally assault me...Actually! You planned this!" He crossed his arms. "You are the worst."  
Dorcas shrugged, "You should treat her right, Sirius."

Amelia laughed, holding onto Dorcas. "James needed a minute with you, I can respect that," she said, making James hand them the Microphones before handing one to Dorcas so she could start it.

"I've known about you for a while now. When he leaves me, he wears a smile now? As soon as he's away from me in your arms is where he wants to be," she sang dramatically at Amelia.

"But you're the one he rushes home to. You're the one he gave his name to. I never see his face in the early morning light. You have his mornings, his daytimes, and sometimes I have his nights," Amelia sang back.

"Does he love you?"

"Like he loves me?

"Does he think of you?"

"When he's holding me?"

"Does he whisper all of his fantasies?"

"Does he love you like he's been loving me?"

Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. "I can't with you."

Remus looked confused when Amelia and Dorcas started circling him like sharks. He frowned before he realized they were singing about him. "You two are ridiculous... Sirius stop laughing so hard..."

Amelia laughed before going back into it. "But when he's with me, he says he needs me. And that he wants me, he believes in me."

"And when I'm in his arms, oh he swears there's no one else. Is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself?" Dorcas sang. "Oh, I should not lose my temper. I should not be ashamed, because I have everything to lose."

"And I have nothing to gain." The two of them circled as they started belting out the chorus in equally dramatic fashion before handing the microphone to Remus as Like a Virgin started.

Remus sighed dramatically and, in a monotone, he said into the mic, "I made it through the wilderness...Somehow...I made it through...Didn't know how lost I was really...until I found you."

Sirius let out a breath as he tried to calm down from laughing when Amelia returned to him. "You are just everywhere tonight."

Amelia laughed, turning into him as he spoke to her. "I'm just having fun," she said, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned into him, brushing her lips against him and pressing her lips to his.

"We need to get going," Alice said, pulling her attention away from Sirius.

"No! One more," Lily said, pulling Amelia off Sirius and up to the microphone. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really really want," Dorcas sang.

"So, tell me what you want what you really really want," Marlene joined her.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want." Dorcas echoed. "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah."

"If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast," Lily sang,

"Now don't go wasting my precious time, get your act together we could be just fine," Alice added as they all sang the chorus together.

"What do you think about that now you know how I feel," Amelia sang. "Say you can handle my love are you for real," Dorcas added.

"I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try," Lily giggled.

"If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye," Marlene added.

"So, here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully. We got Em in the place who likes it in your face. We got G like MC who likes it on an," Amelia sang to Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene.

"Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady," Alice sang to Amelia, "And as for me, ha you'll see."

"Slam your body down and wind it all around," they all sang together."

Sirius was perfectly content kissing his wife for however long it was possible, but she was taken when Alice tried to abandon their pursuit of fun.

He leaned over to James, "How do they all know the words...?"

"How do they all know which ones they are?"

After the song was over, Alice, Frank, Peter, Marlene, and Colton took the opportunity to bail, leaving it down to the three of them.

"Okay, who's next?" Amelia asked.

Dorcas stood up and yanked Remus up. He heard the music queue, "I hate this song...You know I hate this fucking song..."

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I GET A LITTLE BIT LONELY AND YOU'RE NEVER COMING AROUND." Dorcas sang quite loudly up into his face, her head barely reaching his chest.

He sighed, "Dorcas."

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to sound of my tears..." She continued for a while and he just had this look of complete disapproval but she kept going. "Turn around bright eyes!"

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL A PART." Remus exploded, and they were singing at the top of their lungs together.

Amelia couldn't contain her laughter when Remus finally exploded in song, giggling into Sirius as Lily and James did the same.

"That was impressive," Amelia said, looking over at the two of them when they sat down. Dorcas handed her the mic on the way back and she didn't even bother getting up off Sirius's lap when she heard music.

"Come here rude boy boy. Can you get it up? Come here rube boy boy is it bit enough? Take it take it love me love me. Tonight, I'm a let you be the captain. Tonight, I'm a let you do your thing. Tonight, I'm a let you be on fire. Buckle up, I'm a give it to you stronger. Hands up we can go a little longer. Tonight, I'm a get a little crazy," she sang, smirking at Sirius as her hips rolled.

Dorcas stood up and yanked Remus up. He heard the music queue, "I hate this song...You know I hate this fucking song..."

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I GET A LITTLE BIT LONELY AND YOU'RE NEVER COMING AROUND." Dorcas sang quite loudly up into his face, her head barely reaching his chest.

He sighed, "Dorcas."

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to sound of my tears..." She continued for a while and he just had this look of complete disapproval but she kept going. "Turn around bright eyes!"

"EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL A PART." Remus exploded, and they were singing at the top of their lungs together.

Amelia couldn't contain her laughter when Remus finally exploded in song, giggling into Sirius as Lily and James did the same.

"That was impressive," Amelia said, looking over at the two of them when they sat down. Dorcas handed her the mic on the way back and she didn't even bother getting up off Sirius's lap when she heard music.

"Come here, rude boy boy. Can you get it up? Come here rube boy boy is it bit enough? Take it take it love me love me. Tonight, I'm a let you be the captain. Tonight, I'm a let you do your thing. Tonight, I'm a let you be on fire. Buckle up, I'm a give it to you stronger. Hands up we can go a little longer. Tonight, I'm a get a little crazy," she sang, smirking at Sirius as her hips rolled.

Sirius laughed and he danced with her as she moved. "Back that ass up..." He chanted until she smacked him.

"You get it all the time," Amelia said smacking his arm before she landed back in his lap as she handed it off to James who gave a brilliant rendition of, I Knew You Were Trouble.

"OOOOOH! OOOOH, TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE!" James belted, dramatically dropping in front of Lily, who was doubled over and red with laughter.

"Alright, what's next?" Sirius laughed.

Amelia smiled, "We're going," she informed him as You Give Love a Bad Name began.

Sirius grinned and put on his leather jacket, before he started, "Shot through the heart and you're to blame Darling, you give love a bad name..."

Amelia laughed when he pulled on his jacket, "An Angel's smile is what you sell. You promised me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison, you can't break free."

"Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun," He took her hands, tugged her closer to him and sang, "Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run, No one can save me, the damage is done!"

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name," she sang with him.

He grinned down at her as they sang together. Lily and James shared a look and they both beamed at the sight.  
Sirius went on, "Paint your smile on your lips, Blood red nails on your fingertips." He held up her fingers, "A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye..."

Amelia didn't bother singing anything else after the chorus, she just leaned in and kissed him. Her lips moving against his deeply, sinking into him as she moved against him.

He picked her up and pulled her closer. His eyes were shut as kissed her deeper, not pulling away until she did.

"They are so...cute!" Lily sighed happily, swooning. Dorcas grinned and even Remus was smiling.

Amelia giggled against his lips as he picked her up, kissing him deeper as he pulled back to the seats. She cuddled into his lap as Lily and Dorcas made their way through, I Want You to Want Me and Remus be forced back into singing Bohemian Rhapsody before the microphone was pushed into Amelia's hand one more time. She laughed before getting very serious when the music began.

"Driver roll up the partition, please. I don't need you seeing Yonce on her knees. Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up. We ain't even gonna make it to this club. Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged. Ph he so horny, yeah, he wants to fuck. He popped all my buttons and he ripped blouse. Driver roll up the partition fast. Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash. Handprints and footprints on my glass. Handprints and good grips all on my ass," she sang, smirking as she looked down at him.

"AND WE ARE GOING." Sirius took the microphone from her and waved to everyone, "It's been a joy and a pleasure." He took her waist and handed her coat before whispering into her ear. "I'll show you what you can do with that ass when we get home."

Amelia laughed, sliding her coat on and letting him rush her out the door as she called goodbye over her shoulder. "I know you can. Why do you think I picked that song?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as she apparated back home with him.

He gripped her ass tightly; the house was dark and he didn't bother turning on the lights. Sirius pulled up her dress, kissing down the back of her neck before putting her against the kitchen counter, his hands sweeping between her thighs.

Amelia groaned, easing her legs apart for him the moment he pushed her back onto the counter. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, kissing him desperately and greedily as his hands moved between her thighs.

He groaned gripping her even tighter before he spun her around. Sirius pulled her hips against him, pushing her waist against the counter as he folded her back so her ear was to his lips. "How do you want it?"

Amelia gasped in surprise as he suddenly turned her around, though she shouldn't have been surprised at all. She took the opportunity to roll her hips back against him, grinding her ass against his pants and smirking when she felt how hard he was for her already. She gasped as he pulled her back. "Fast," she told him, backing into him again, trying to antagonize him as much as possible.

He gripped her hips tightly and unzipped and lowered his pants before he impatiently tore hers away. His hand went down and just brushed her clit. His voice was low when he growled, "Bend over."

Amelia did exactly as she was told, bending completely over the counter so her ass was on perfect display for him. She swayed back and forth, wiggling a bit as she got a good grip on the counter, making sure he couldn't look anywhere else as his hand moved to her clit.

"Fuck," He grunted, tugging her dress all the way down to her ankles so she was completely naked. Sirius yanked her back shoving a finger inside of her first and then before she could catch her breath, he shoved the rest in and went at her relentlessly, getting harder and harder at her heated breaths. Sirius then pushed her farther down and when she was about to reach her climax, he shoved himself all the way in.

Amelia smirked when he yanked her dress down, continuing to tease him until he did something. As he sank his fingers into her, her back arched, pressing herself closer to him. Her breaths turning to heated moans and whimpers as he worked himself in and out of her until she was panting and clutching at the countertop. He was a master with his hands, but she wanted all of him. She'd been about to protest when he pulled away from her. Too close to be edged, but the moment he filled the space with himself, she arched up and cried out.

He widened his stance for better balance. Then he gripped her ass longingly before he started to dip into her. Sirius picked up the speed quickly, pounding up into her. He pushed her waist down and started angling more so every single time he thrust in she would have a reaction. Sirius gritted his teeth feeling her tighten around him.

Amelia cried out, her hands gripping at the edge of the island she was bent over trying to keep her balance as she arched back into him. "Sirius, oh god," she whimpered before gritting her teeth and deciding to push back. As hard as he was thrusting, she rolled her hips back into his with each stride, grinding back into him as she leaned over the counter.

"Fuck... you're so fucking fit," Sirius growled when she cried out and when she started rolling back against him, he realized that must mean he was going to slow. If she was still able to do that he must have been going to slow. Sirius nudged her legs farther apart and he bent over and said into her ear, "If you want me to fuck you harder, you should just say so."

"Fuck me harder," she echoed his words in a breathy moan. "Fuck," she breathed out when he started to go even harder, continuing to grind against him with each thrust.

Sirius gritted his teeth and slammed down into her so quickly she cried out. He held onto her tightly, his hips crashing down into hers at a bruising pace. "Keep talking, Bones." He demanded before he just grabbed her legs and lifted her up so her legs had to wrap back around him to stay stable. He found a deeper angle and could go even faster now.

"Oh God," she cried out as he lifted her up, her heels no longer able to touch the ground as he slammed into her again. "God," she repeated, "Don't stop fucking me. I need you to." she trailed off, her grip tightening on the table as she groaned when he found the perfect angle, "I need all of you. Every inch of your cock. Give me everything."

The more she said the harder he thrust up into her. His hand came around and his fingers grasped and her waist pinning her back against him. "I won't." He promised, before drilling into her, mercilessly. The sound of her voice only spurred him to go for longer because there wasn't any harder or faster than he was going there was only more.

Amelia's knuckles turned white against the countertop she felt she was gripping hard enough to crack. Her body tensed before anything else. "Oh my god, right there, Sirius. Just keep, fuck," she hissed before her mouth fell open, gaining steam in the silent scream that quickly turned into a real one. She shook as the orgasm hit her like a freight train, taking everything from her.

He kept going his orgasm so close he could feel it. The sound of her screaming did it him like it always did but he wasn't ready for how deep it hit him. This time he didn't just shake but nearly buckled from it.

Sirius breathed against her, still shuddering after he finished. "Shit..."

"If that's what I get after karaoke, we're going every week," Amelia said after a few moments when she was finally able to form a coherent thought. "Bed," she said, half asleep already as she moved up the stairs with him and collapsed into their bed.

He pushed her down farther, and told her, "Louder." He slammed into her at a bruising pace, his eyes scanning her completely naked body before centering on her dilated eyes.

Amelia gripped his hands as he moved even faster, her breath catching in her throat at the sheer force of the feeling beginning to rise over her. Her eyes closed as she cried out, her whole body tightening up under his fingertips and around him. Her hips quaked under his grip, the muscles spasming in the wake of his touch. Knowing he was watching her, all of her, made her finish that much harder, gripping him.

He held her closer and said, "Never." Sirius sighed into her and held her for a while before he carried her over to the bed.


	31. Jealous

**Chapter Thirty-One  
Jealous**

_I turn my cheek, music up_ _  
_ _And I'm puffing my chest_ _  
_ _I'm getting ready to face you_ _  
_ _Can call me obsessed_ _  
_ _It's not your fault that they hover_ _  
_ _I mean no disrespect_ _  
_ _It's my right to be hellish_ _  
_ _I still get jealous_

Amelia didn't normally come to the Order of the Phoenix meetings. She had no problem being a member and fighting with them, and she reveled in passing along ministry documents and information whenever she and Alice could dig things up that would help them, but actually showing up to meetings was usually a conflict of interest she couldn't risk politically. Most of the pureblood families hated that she was in her position, she didn't need to give anyone any more ammo to oust her from office, but tonight was one of the rare occasions where she could manage to come.

She had been sitting with Marlene discussing a raid that was supposed to take place the next day that Amelia knew would turn up nothing because they'd already been tipped off when Lily walked up to her, holding her baby bump. "Emmeline is talking to Sirius. She keeps scooting closer to him," Lily told them conspiratorially.

Marlene groaned, "I told her he wasn't interested. Why doesn't she understand that's literally what a Wedding ring means?!"

Lily shook her head, "I don't know. He's told her to stop twice. But she thinks he's joking no matter how sincerely he says he doesn't want her to."

"Because she doesn't care about the wedding ring, she thinks it's a challenge," Amelia said, looking over at the two of them. "I don't understand how someone hasn't fixed her yet." She shook her head, pushing herself up from her chair and making her way over to them.

Sirius's back faced Amelia when she entered the room. He shouted fiercely, "I'm not joking. I don't think it's cute when you wear short skirts and bend over in front of me. I don't want you to touch me in any way. I'm being as clear as I possibly can here. I don't want to fool around and I don't want anything to do with you unless it has to do with the Order. I'm married and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. So, don't you ev-er insinuate anything about my wife not being enough for me? She satisfies me in ways you aren't even capable of-"

"I understand the act, but no one would have to know. We can be discreet. Amelia is always working. I'm sure you get lonel-," Emmeline said as Amelia approached her and Sirius. Amelia hooked a foot around Emmeline's chair and tipped her out of it, spilling her onto the floor, just as she tried to move her hand up Sirius's knee.

"I don't know what part of married you don't understand, but you need to learn and it would be in your best interest to learn quickly. When someone is married, they don't want to sleep with desperate spinsters in training that couldn't get someone to take a second look at them in school. When someone is single, they don't want that either. So, stop looking at my husband, stop talking to him unless it has something to do with the order, and if you try to touch him again, it will be the last time you have hands. So pick yourself up, buy some fucking underwear, and pull yourself together unless you want me to transfer you to the Auror's office in Siberia, because I will do it and I will be glad to do it," Amelia hissed down at her as she glared at her on the floor.

Sirius's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped when he saw his wife, fly into action. If he said the sight of his wife not only defending his honor but raging at Emmeline wasn't making his pants tight, he'd be the biggest liar.

Emmeline glared up at her but once she recognized that she was looking at her boss she rose and left in a huff.

He looked up at Amelia and said with a smirk, "Hi, honey."

Emmeline looked like she was going to say something for a half a second and Amelia glared even more intensely. "Don't even think about it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as Emmeline scuttled away from them angrily. She let out her breath slowly before turning her attention back to Sirius. "Hi," she said, trying to evacuate the anger as she sat down on his lap. "She touched you," she said, her jaw barely beginning to relax. "You are mine and she touched you."

"I am yours and she did..." He looked her up and down, shaking his head slowly. His hands went to her hips. "I have never found you more attractive..."

"She's not allowed to touch you," Amelia said as his hands moved to her hips. "Exactly. I work a lot, but I'm always satisfying you. What the hell does she think she can do better than me? I'm the best at everything."

He nodded, before tugging her down. Sirius's arms snuck under hers as his lips pressed against hers hard. "I like that you work a lot..." His lips burned down her neck, "I like fucking you under your desk at work and on the desk..."

Amelia pressed down as her ass brushed against his hard-on, holding back any noises as he brushed his lips down her neck. "I like that too. Why would we ever need anyone else when I'm going to want to fuck you until the end of time?" she whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Okay, we need to go or I'm going to fuck you in this chair," Sirius said lifting her up and just taking her with him. He didn't speak to anyone, Sirius just kissed her fiercely until they made it to the apparition point and went back to their house.

Amelia couldn't even tease him for his impatience. She was feeling it too. Her lips didn't leave his, moving against them in desperation. The moment they entered her house she pulled the shirt over his head and kissed him even more soundly. "Fuck me, Sirius," she told him between kisses.

He groaned against her, but when she said that, he tore at her clothes and put her down on the nearest surface. First, he yanked her knickers down and before he said a word he dropped down and buried his face between her thighs. His forearms pinned her down as his fingers drew her back so he could lick, suck and nip at every part of her he wished to.

Amelia was already soaked. Feeling him so hard underneath her a few minutes prior had done the trick and now she was every kind of ready for him. She groaned as he pushed her back on the table, knocking a vase over and not noticing as is rolled off and broke on the floor. She groaned as he buried against her, gripping his arms as he went at her with everything.

"I hope you saved some energy," He said hoarsely, his lips tight against her, "Because we are going to go a lot of times tonight." At the word, 'tonight,' he shoved his hand inside of her and started scissoring his fingers while he sucked down her clit hard, his tongue rolling her around from between his lips.

Amelia arched up the second he shoved his hand inside her, groaning and panting as she tried to hold on longer before he forced her over the edge. Her body gripped him tightly as he sucked, unable to grab onto anything but him as they. "Fuck," she hissed, as her body rolled towards the sensation.

"I want two this way," He demanded before informing her, "And then I'm going to fuck you against those mirrors." His fingers curled relentlessly as he began to hum against her clit at an irregular rhythm so she could never get used to it.

"Good. I want you to fuck me every way imaginable," Amelia said, her breathing erratic. She barely got the sound out as her muscles spasmed, tightening up and pulsing. She closed her eyes as her head fell back against the table, unable to comprehend sitting up and watching. She didn't need to see what he was doing. She was feeling every part of it and she couldn't control herself. "Oh god," she hissed as she tightened up again.

"I'm going to. You're going to need to call in sick tomorrow because you won't have a voice tomorrow," He promised, "You know what? Maybe I'll go for three?" His other hand pushed down so he could feel his hand inside of her. "How many can you take?"

"I don't want to be able to move. I want to stay in bed all day tomorrow and when we have the energy we will start all over again," she told him, rolling her hips int his face, one of her hands reaching down and pulling him in closer to her in her desperation. "I want to find out. I want to find out how many my body can take before I can't go anymore. I want you to find my limit."

"Fuck," He breathed into her, clutched her as tight to his face as he could manage. Sirius sucked on her humming harder and harder while he flattened his tongue and went at her as hard as he could. His hand went as deep into her as physically possible and he told her. "Oh, I will have the energy to fuck you every one hour on the hour. I'm going to fuck you raw."

Amelia's back arched near-painfully as he pulled her closer, every muscle in her body tight and tensed from use. He wasn't giving her any wiggle room, any chance this might now be explosive and she loved every second of it. "Sirius," she screamed out, her hands gripping the back of his head as she pulsed around his hand. "Oh god," she hissed as her back lifting from the table.

Sirius thrust into her focusing more on intensity than speed. He loved the feeling of her body tightening up, coiling, straining for the release. When he heard her building, he began to hum as hard as he could onto her. He sighed into her when he heard her scream his name but kept his hand moving when he didn't hear her drop back down immediately after.

Amelia kept going. Normally her body began to relax after the initial attack, but this time the intensity continued. With three in rapid succession, she never quite came down from her high. Her body-gripping and trying to hold his fingers as he thrust them in and out of her, extending whatever was happening to her body. "Hell," she finally breathed out when her muscles relaxed enough for her to slid down to the tabletop.

Sirius removed his hand and flexed it as it began to cramp. He was so hard he doubted one round could fix it. Picking her up, he headed with her into the bedroom. After New York, he had installed a large trifold mirror on the wall facing the bed. He sat her on the bench in front of it, while he stripped off the remainder of his clothes.

Amelia was grateful for the moment she'd been given to recover, settling against him as he lifted her up. Once he set her down on the small chair, she watched him undress and took the opportunity to do the same, slipping the remnants of her torn dress from her shoulders and unhooking her bra. "I want you to look so worn out the next auror meeting that Emmeline couldn't possibly think you are anything less than satisfied," she said, looking up at him challengingly as he stripped.

He nodded, looking down at her, his eyes tracing her body. "I think you can manage that."

She chuckled cockily, "Oh I know I can."

"Well, I'm going to need you to show me." He leaned down and rested his arms on either side of her thighs. Sirius smirked, and put his lips to her ear, "How do you want it?"

Amelia looked up at him, her lips still quirked into a smirk. "I want to watch you fuck me until we both collapse into the bed and then I want to wake up and do it again," she said, her lips hovering an inch from his.

"Good." He said, pulling her up to her feet. Sirius's hips were already rolling when he lifted her onto the bench. He swept her core with his hand briefly before he bent over and entered her from behind. The feeling of her tightening around him, as he filled made a groan escape him before he could control it.

Sirius lifted her up off the bench so she'd have to curl her legs around the back of his thighs. He grabbed her wrists, dragged them behind her back and locked his hand around them, pinning her to his chest.

Amelia braced her hand against the mirror as he bent her over, gasping as he pushed into her, stretching around him. He pushed into her was nearly enough to do her in her current state. Her body burned with the possibility of him going harder, faster, or deeper inside of her, but the way he began to contort her afterward brought a whimper to her lips and by the time he had her in the position he wanted her in, she'd been given barely any control over her own movements. "Oh God," she whimpered as he pulled her back against his chest.

He started moving into her but slowly. Sirius would drawback and drag into her gradually. He had things he needed to do before she came again. First, his lips went to her neck then, his free hands went to each breast and began to twist her nipples. His fingers traced the outlines as his tongue worked into her neck.

Amelia shuddered as he moved, the dragging motion against her g-spot was making her shake. Her hands resting at the small of her back where he'd pinned them as he kissed the back of her neck. She couldn't hold back when he was holding her like this. There was no way to move her body or contort to keep herself from coming immediately. His hands moving to her breasts only made things worse as she tightened around him more with each thrust.

He bit her neck, sucking at a spot as he began to thrust harder, when he did, he looked up into the mirror to see her face. He wanted to catch every flicker of emotion on her face. "Bones," He moaned when he felt her nipples harden in his hand. Then his hand slid down her torso to push down on her waist. He could feel him inside of her and it made him shiver.

Amelia couldn't feel anything but him. His hands twisting and teasing her nipples to hardened peaks that only ached to be touched more, something he seemed more than happy to oblige her on. His cock brushed against every part of her with each thrust, teasing and drawing her closer to her next finish with each of his thrusts. The increased pressure of his hand on the outside of her waist was more than she could take. She screamed with the second pass, her body trembling around him. "Don't you dare stop," she managed to his as the orgasm picked up.

"I won't," He breathed, his own release so close as he watched her find yet another of hers. The sight of her naked sitting back only on his cock, breasts perky, nipples hard with the breathless on her face was doing more than any trashy magazine ever could. Sirius began to slam down harder, a wave of euphoria filling him as he filled her. He got harder watching what he was doing to her. His hip started ramming hers and he could hear nothing but her.

As Sirius continued to move, Amelia cried out with every thrust of his hips. She panted; her eyes closed as her head resting back on his shoulder as he arched her back. She whimpered as he filled her feeling him press against her in ways she couldn't process. Her body was just feeling with nothing else, pleasure and tension and friction. Her eyes opened finding his in the mirror as she looked at him with pure desire. "Sirius," she pleaded.

He gasped at the sound of her saying his name. He began to lose control then. Sirius didn't even know how fast he was going; all he could see was how fast her body was bouncing as he held onto her as tight as humanly possible. "Amelia..." He gulped as he tensed. The look on her face...His eyes were fixed on hers as he felt her tighten with him. "Come with me."

She was already tumbling into her next finish when he said the words. Her eyes didn't leave his as she arched even further, her back arced perfectly, pushing him deeper inside of her and making her scream. She panted his name until her voice faltered to a whisper, tightening around him until she shook. Trembling and quaking around him until he was the only thing holding her up.

Sirius finished and he finished hard, pulsing inside of her as she tensed and cried out with him. He was left shaking, his hips still going when he leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder. His breaths were everywhere and his one hand slid up to hold onto her waist as the other released her hands.

Amelia hung her head forward, barely able to keep herself up as they both rested before he carried her over to the bed. Amelia had given up on counting. There was no point in trying, it was more than she could remember, all melting into one as he shifted her so she was easier to carry. She was asleep before Sirius even got her into the bed.

Sirius didn't even know how he moved let alone carried her to the bed. It was a haze but he collapsed next to her.

When he woke up, he got up and got some food from the fridge. Returning to see she was completely naked.

It shouldn't have been remotely shocking considering what they had been doing a few hours earlier, but the sight still made him hard. He stepped over to her and kissed her shoulders to see if she was out for the rest of the night or not.

Amelia felt Sirius slip out of bed, but she didn't move. She managed to fall back to sleep between him leaving and him returning, but his lips brushing over her shoulders made her smile, licking her lips and letting out a moan. She turned over and looked up at him.

"Hi," He said in an innocent voice, his fingers trailing over her skin. His face only a few inches from hers.

"Mhmm," she said mumbled at he traced her skin, the muscles tensing under his touch in anticipation of what he might do next, remembering the evening before vividly. "Hi,' she said softly, leaning up and closing the gap to kiss him.

His hands grasped her and slid her on top of him as his lips moved against hers slowly. When he pulled away, he smiled, and tucked her hair back so he could see her face, "You're beautiful."

Amelia moved with him when he prompted her, sliding onto his chest and kissing him soundly. Her hands rested on his shoulders before he pulled away from her. "You aren't so bad," she teased, kissing him again.

"Not so bad..." He muttered, kissing her back, "So you married ordinary, huh?"

"I married sexy," she mumbled against his lips, "And hot," she whispered, kissing him soundly as her hands traced over his back. "And completely irresistible."

Sirius pulled her closer, sucking down on her bottom lip. He flipped her over so she was pinned beneath him. "You know," He said, his lips trailing down the curve of her chest. "You're not the only one with a cop costume."

She laid down on the bed, looking up at him as he pinned her underneath him. She arched up as he made his way down, sighing contently as his lips traced over her chest. "Oh? I'm going to need to see that, Officer."

He looked up and sighed. "I don't know if you can handle it...I don't just look good... I look really good."

"Only one way to find out."

Sirius grinned and said, "Alright...I warned you...Why don't you put on something so I have something to take off of you."

Amelia smirked and slipped out of bed. She stepped into the closet and pulled out a little white thong and a matching lace baby doll. If she was going to be playing innocent, she was going to look the part. She kneeled in the middle of the bed, waiting for him to come out.

Sirius laughed to himself as he got into the costume James and he had picked up to blend in with the muggle police. When he finished putting on the holster, he grabbed his aviators and found a toothpick. He walked into the room with a sigh when he saw what she was wearing, "Mam, I'm going to need you to come with me. You're under arrest."

Amelia bit her lip when he walked out, her eyes tracing up him as he stood there. "What did I do, Officer?" she asked innocently as she slipped off the bed, the lace dancing around her bare thighs.

He frowned, appreciating that the sunglasses gave him more of an air of indifference. His hands were on his hips before he stepped forward with the handcuffs. "Disturbing the peace. There were loud screams coming from this room for hours." Sirius kept his voice firm, "Come with me miss and I won't have to get rough."

"I didn't mean to make so much noise, I was just having a little fun," Amelia said, looking up at him and coming towards him as she offered her hands. "I'll be more than happy to comply with your investigation. If there is anything thing I can do to ease the situation, I'd hate for this to go on my record."

"I'm afraid, miss. I'll have to take you in," Sirius said smirking as he chewed on the toothpick, "But first please put your hands against the wall. I have to frisk you before I take you in."

Amelia nodded cooperatively, biting her lip to hold back the smirk as she turned away from him, walking towards the wall with an extra sway in her step. The see-through fabric gave him a perfect view of her ass and as she placed her hands up on the wall, it raised even higher, the edge just barely touching the crest of her thigh.

He eyed her as she walked and had to hold back a sigh when he saw why he loved the lingerie in the first place. Sirius spat out his toothpick and put his hands on her waist before he started gliding his hands down her legs. "I'm going to have to check between your legs miss."

Amelia stepped wider and rolled her hips back so her ass was prominent out to him. "If you must, you have to. I wouldn't want to keep you from doing your job."

Sirius dropped into a squat as his hands grazed down her before his hands went to her inner things and glided up. "Now, miss. You must keep still and tell me...Have you been arrested before?"

Amelia held back a groan as Sirius's hands slid up her legs. She shivered the closer he got to her core, doing her absolute best to stay still when he lectured her. "No. Never."

"Are you sure? According to the records you have a lot of disturbance calls on this house." Sirius whispered into her ear, as his fingers traced the center of her thighs slowly.

Amelia smirked, rolling her neck to the side as he whispered against it. "Never," she said. "Is there something, in particular, you are looking for Officer Black?"

"On your record, it says you tend to hide weapons here," Sirius said, sliding two fingers into her. "I have to check, miss."

Amelia gasped rolling her hips down against his hand. "Uh-huh," she managed to mumble as her hands pressed against the wall.

"Tell me," He mumbled against her ear, "What were you doing at the time of the crime? "

Amelia bit her lip as he moved closer, "I was laying back on a table begging my husband to fuck me," she said, her tone a bit ragged

Sirius gripped her tightly, his hand thrusting up into her when she spoke. "And did he?" Sirius whispered, "Did he fuck you?"

"He did," she nodded, arching her hips back against his hand. "He fucked me until I couldn't stand."

Pushed her farther against the wall, "Tell me what he did," Sirius ordered, dropping down and thrusting his hand into her harder and harder at a deeper angle.

Amelia bent her elbows and leaned into the wall, shivering when her nipples touched the cold wall. She whimpered when he thrust inside her. "He took me in front of that mirror and bent me over. Then he slipped into me from behind."

Sirius's hand went around and felt her breast groaning into her when he felt her lean into his touch. "Miss, the more silent you are the slower I'm going to go."

She whimpered as his hand moved to her breast, her body dipping against his hand to get more. "Then he started slamming his hips into mine," she said, struggling to keep her voice even and audible. "He thrust into me until I finished but he didn't stop until I had four more."

He began to pinch her nipple while the other hand sank deep inside of her and curled harder against her. "He did? Hm...And what do you think of your husband?"

Amelia gasped, the cry dying in her lips when he pinched her, leaning forward into the wall more. Her panting was only increasing as he curled her fingers. "He's incredibly good looking. Every woman we encounter wants him but he's mine and he knows it. I remind him every day. He always makes sure that I finish harder than I can imagine."

He smirked, tossed his sunglasses before he grabbed her and took her a few feet over to the mirror. Sirius then continued as if he had never paused, he wanted to see her face when his hand went for her other nipple. His lips grazed her earlobe as he thumped his fingers against her g-spot relentlessly. "Hmm, sounds like a nice guy."

"He can be," Amelia gasped loudly, her breath catching in her throat as she built. Her eyes closed as her lips parted; she grasped his arms, crying out as she fell over the edge.

Sirius grinned when she came, his hand left her while his hand pressed her back against his front, "Are you doing alright, miss? Because I can think of a couple of other infractions you are committing."

"I'm..." Amelia said out of breath as she leaned back into his chest. ".I'm fine. What infractions?"

"Well," he took each hand, brought them behind her back and handcuffed them. "I have to take you to the precinct." Sirius hand one hand around her waist while the other held onto her bound wrist and placed her on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to book you," Sirius said lowering to his knees, his hands returning to her breasts as his lips ran down her stomach.

Amelia put both of her hands behind her back, smirking when she felt the handcuffs click onto her wrists. She sat down on the edge of the bed closing her eyes when he started down her stomach. "How much is bail?" she asked, moaning when his hands moved to her breasts.

"More than you've got," Sirius informed her, his lips going down her slowly. "I think this is my favorite thing you've ever bought..." He tugged her thong down and watched her eyes as he pressed his lips on her slit.

"Am I that big of a flight risk? I'm sure we can work something out," she asked, biting her lip as he pulled her thong away from her body. She spread her legs for him, making sure he had plenty of room for whatever he was about to do.

"You are. You have a rather large bank account and can talk your way out of anything, but this." He said gliding his tongue down her. "Anything you think can work for your case," Sirius spoke into her, his breaths fanned over her.

Amelia groaned as he spoke against her, tracing his tongue up her. "Oh god." she tilted her head back, her hands still pinned behind her unable to do anything. "Well," she looked down at him. "I am really, really good at this one thing..."

"If you talk, I can talk to the judge to go easy on you," Sirius said making sure she was looking at him when he released her with a loud pop. "You must, however, look at me during your interrogation."

"Uh-huh," Amelia said, her hands pressing against the bed to supposed her as he brushed against her. Her eyes locked on his, nodding her head. "I'll do whatever you want me to, Officer."

"Tell me, what you think of when I'm gone." Sirius said, "I want you to describe what you think of when you have to do this alone."

Amelia let out a heavy breath as her eyes moved with his. "I usually start small. I run my fingers along the outside of my knickers, over my breasts. I think about your hands doing the same, tracing up my sides and making me want you even more," she breathed out. "Then I slip my hand inside and start drawing circles over my clit. Think about you tracing your tongue over me and whispering how much you want me against it."

Sirius groaned into her; his breaths ragged drawing her back. "I do want you. I spend all day thinking about all the things I want to do to you." He zigzagged his tongue down her before blowing on her. Sirius looked right at her as he hummed against her, switching from humming to telling her, "I'm always hard when you're around...I'm hard right now."

Amelia gasped, her chest rising and falling harshly as she struggled to maintain eye contact, the closer she got to her finish. She whimpered as he hummed against her, her hands grasping the sheets. "I know. I think about how hard you are a lot when I'm alone. About how good you feel when you are sliding inside of me. How deep your cock can get when I'm bent over the bed. God, I love it when you are sliding into me and I'm stretching around you. I'm always wet and ready for you. Always ready for you to just bent me over and slid in," she said, moaning as she began to pant.

The more she talked the harder he began to hum and groan into her. Sirius felt himself tightening at the sound of her voice. "Fuck," He unzipped his pants and when she was distracted, he moved up and slid into her. Slowly he eased into her and began to gasp at how tight she was clenching.

Amelia gasped as he pushed into her, her body going rigid as she arched. "Oh god, Sirius," she groaned, her whole body tightening around him. "Harder. I'm so close. Oh god," she kept talking as she looked up at him. "Just like that," she breathed out, "I love it when you go this fast. Just keep fucking me."

Sirius dragged against her, slowly making sure she felt every inch before she demanded more. Speeding up, Sirius lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. He gripped her thighs as he slammed down into her. He didn't say anything to her, his eyes were just focused on her breasts bouncing with his thrusts and the look on her face when she started to speak. He nodded and went even faster.

Amelia was desperate, her hands pulling against the cuffs behind her back as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. She pulled him as close as she could, groaning as he thrust into her. She began to tighten around him slowly, building and building as she moaned, her breath quickening. Her eyes locked with his as her core tightened. "F-fuck Sirius," she cried out, collapsing into his chest.

For the first time...ever, Sirius came first, but he kept going the extra seconds until she joined him. Sirius pounded into her as she panted and groaned and didn't stop until she collapsed forward. He unlocked the handcuffs, slipped out of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Amelia panted as he unhooked the cuffs, wrapping her arms around him when she was free. She pulled him back into bed with her. "Oh god. That was... Wow," she breathed out. "You are amazing," she commented foggily as she curled into him.

Sirius pulled away and cupped her face, "That was all you. You did that to me." He kissed her gently before resting his forehead against hers. "If I could physically move, I'd do it twelve more times..." He kissed her again, before picking her up and bringing her back onto the bed with him. Sirius didn't bother to change out of his cop uniform, he just laid there, tucking her into him.


	32. Before The Worst

**Chapter Thirty-Two  
Before the Worst**

_Before the worst_ _  
_ _Before we met_ _  
_ _Before our hearts decided it's time to love again_ _  
_ _Before today_ _  
_ _Before too long_ _  
_ _Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong_

It was one of the rare occasions Amelia woke up first and she was never one to waste the opportunity. She had a meeting in a few hours, but it was her birthday, she didn't see any reason why she needed to head in before that given the circumstances. Half the ministry was distracted with Halloween that evening, but her biggest concern was the way Sirius was wrapped around her. She turned slightly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and gradually kissing her way up to his collarbone and then his neck. Each kiss light as she gradually woke him up.

Sirius smiled and leaned into her lips. He didn't open his eyes at first. His hands slipped down her back, scooped her up and pressed her tightly against him. "Morning."

"Good morning," she breathed against his neck as he pulled her closer. She pressed another kiss there before her lips began to drag over his jaw and up, kissing the corner of his lips before she moved in to kiss him. "Are you on duty today? Because I'm thinking about pushing my meeting tomorrow and staying in bed with you all day for my birthday."

Amelia smirked as he pulled her onto his chest. "Ah so you are free until you have to meet the wife," she said in between kisses. "I guess we'll have to use our time wisely," she said, brushing her hips against his erection.

"Well," He said his hands slipping up the back of her shirt, "Since it's your birthday...It's your choice. What," he kissed her lips, "would you," he kissed her neck, "like."

Amelia smirked as his lips started to move down her neck. "I think you are headed in the right direction," she told him, pausing to pull the shirt over her head and shift so he could kiss down her neck

Once she took off her shirt, he flipped them over, and pinned her to the bed, his lips working into her shoulder. Sirius left marks all over her shoulders and lower neck, grinding down against her. His fingers were intertwined with hers as he kept them down on the mattress.

Amelia smiled as he moved them over, her hands gripping his tightly as he pinned them to the bed. Every so often a sigh or a moan would escape her as he trailed over her, shifting further into his touch each time he moved.

Sirius's lips drifted down and his tongue rolled over her nipple, circling it as he rubbed himself against her, pressing his hips against hers roughly. Sirius looked up at her as he moved, watching her response and gauging his movements by hers.

She rolled her hips up as he pressed against her. She had to bite her lip as his lips moved over her nipple, sending a chill through her body. Her body adjusted to each of his movements for maximum contact, always needing more from him than what he was giving her. She let out a sigh as he moved against her again.

Sirius clenched her hands tightly before he released one and pinned both hands back with one hand. His free hands went for her other breast teasing her nipple and smirking at her response.

Amelia gasped, her back rolling up towards the sensation as he teased her. Letting out a tempered breath as her hips rolled up against his again. She closed her eyes as her head tilted back against the bed another sigh rolling off her lips.

Sirius felt himself grow even harder at the sound of her gasping underneath him. When she rolled against him his hand skimmed down her before slipping under knickers and tracing her slit. He groaned against her, eyeing her heatedly.

Her breath came out as a pant as she felt his hand sliding down her body. "Sirius," she pleaded out through her breaths as his fingertip moved over her slit.

He released her hands skimmed her knickers down her legs before he slid a finger inside of her, digging in deep and curling against her. Sirius smirked when she said his name and he licked down her clit, watching her as he did it.

Amelia sighed, her hips arching against his mouth as he moved down against her. She gasped as his fingers moved in, curling against her. "God, keep doing that," she sighed out, her hand moving down and burying in his hair.

He added another at her request, placing hot breaths against her before he sucked her into his lips. Then he scissored his fingers inside of her before he added another finger and thrust them all the way in before groaning into her.

She whimpered as he moved against her again. Taking a breath and shuddering as she got closer and closer. Her leg curled over his shoulder as she arched her hips, her hands gripping the pillow next to her head.

"Come on, birthday girl," He spoke against her, curling his fingers hard but slowly against her. His tongue ran down her earning a shiver from her. "I know you want to cum. I have two more birthday things I need to do to you."

Amelia nodded, her hips rolling against her as he continued to press his fingers against her. The moment he spoke into her, she started to lose it. Her body shivered as she tensed. Her body straightening as she groaned, beginning to pulse around him. She panted as she began to come down from her high, "Mmmm, come here."

Sirius kissed her waist, dragging his lips up to her, "Yes?"

Amelia struggled to even her breathing as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with sleep and lust as she met his lips. "What are the other birthday things?" she asked. "How grateful am I going to be to be twenty-two?"

"Well," He smirked his hands roaming down her body, "You'll have to turn over to find out."

Amelia raised an eyebrow before smirking and moving over, settling on her stomach with her arms under her head until he made a move. "Yes?"

He began to massage her back, starting on her neck and shoulders while he kissed down her back. Sirius worked silently for a few minutes until he worked down to her lower back, he slid his boxers down when she wasn't paying attention, picked up her hips and slid into her.

Amelia rolled her neck forward, a surprised moan falling from her lips as he started moving his hands over her shoulders. She relaxed under him, letting out another little noise every time he moved over a knot or moved over a place that felt particularly good. She barely noticed as he moved down and slipped his arm under her. The second he slipped inside her hands clenched around the pillow, a gravelly gasp escaping her as he draws past her g-spot deep inside of her.

He gasped at her reaction. "...fuck..."

Sirius began to drag against her, scraping against her tightly before he thrust all the way back in. The hand that was underneath her slipped down and pressed on her lower waist so she was as close to him as humanly possible. " ..." He breathed involuntarily at the friction.

Her breaths came out staggered and disjointed, her hands permanently gripped around the pillow underneath her. She panted, her body shuddering with each fraction of an inch he moved. Shaking as she barreled towards an orgasm faster than her body wanted to allow her to.

Sirius tightened when she started pulsing around him. "Already...? Shit..."

He began moving a little faster but found he didn't need to thrust into her. Moving slowly at this position was the same thing as pounding into her when she was bent over a table. Sirius was panting as he saw her grip the sheets, "Bones?"

"Yes," she gasped out, her hands tightening around the pillow as he pressed against her lower abs, making her tremble with each tiny movement of his hips. She could barely handle it as he moved faster, "Uh-huh," she said as she tightened around him again. "Slower," she told him, her whole body shaking.

"Okay," He nodded, shocked when he felt her tighten again. "Is this alright?" Sirius said gliding in and out gradually. "Or is it too much?"

"Uh-huh," she breathed out, gasping in a breath as he moved again. She didn't understand how easy it was for him to get her to finish. She could feel him shuddering behind her and she knew he was feeling the same way. With much effort, she let go of the pillow with her left hand, reaching down to grab his as he wrapped it around her stomach. She intertwined their fingers gripping him tightly as she locked up again. "Sirius," she breathed out, her voice barely audible.

Sirius bucked into her before apologizing. He eased out of her and moved her onto her back. "I can't do that angle and not go hard...You're too hot." He said slipping back into her.

Amelia gasped, a cry falling from her lips when he bucked into her, curling up as she shook. She rolled over onto her back when he moved her, unable to focus on anything other than movements as he slipped back inside her

He began to drive into her suddenly, he was almost painfully hard. She'd orgasmed so many times he couldn't even focus. Sirius just dipped into her, repeatedly until he heard her start to moan again.

It took Amelia a moment to get over her last orgasm and get with his new motions. she was more sensitive than she could ever remember him being. Each of his movements making her shake and tremble, drawing another moan from her hands traveled up his shoulders, burying in his hair as she whimpered.

"Fuck," Sirius gasped his lips resting on hers. He couldn't handle her, but he still tried, "You're so fucking fit."

She pulled him down to her. Her lips moving against his as he continued to drive into her. Her hips arched against his as he moved, pounding into her. She tried to keep kissing him, but the closer she got the more she simply gasped and sighed against his lips, barely hanging on.

"Amelia," He demanded as his hips slammed down against hers, bruising them both. Sirius clutched either side of her face. "Don't close...your...eyes."

Amelia opened her eyes and looked up at him as her hands clutched him desperately. Her body was already beginning to tighten and she could barely make a sound at the feeling overtaking her. Her eyes didn't leave his as she gasped in a breath, her entire body tightening underneath his.

He began to shake when her hands seized him. Sirius needed to see her face. He was rocked off the edge and he needed to see her go over it with him. Shuddering against her lips, he let out a groan much lower than he knew he was capable of. His grip on her was unyielding and he drove into her until they both could do nothing but quiver at the touch of each other.

They stopped moving, but Amelia didn't manage to let go of him. Her hands still clutched at him, trying to keep him as close as possible as she laid underneath him. She could barely get a handle on her breathing, arching and gasping as he pulled out of her.

"Amelia, stop coming...I'm going to ban you from working if you keep going..." Sirius tensed, his lips digging into her neck.

"I can't..." she gasped, "I can't help it," she said, shaking as his lips pressed against her neck.

"And I can't stop..." Sirius said, gripping her pressing her against him. "So, we have a problem..."

"Uh-huh," Amelia said, pushing him over onto his back and climbing on top of him. She slid down him carefully as she gripped his shoulder, shuddering as he filled her once again.

"FUCK..." He gasped louder than he normally did when she slid down him. He was so sensitive that he nearly came right then and there. Sirius grasped her face and pressed a bruising kiss on her. His arms circled around her, rocking up into her quickly.

"Oh God," she breathed out when he gasped. Her arms locking around him when he sat up. She pulled him closer, her hips grinding against his as she kissed him. His mouth swallowing back all her whimpers and cries as they both moved against each other.

"F-fuck..." Sirius stammered against her lips, as they both moved frantically. He held her tighter than he ever had before, his fingerprints leaving bruises on her sides. Thrusting up, he pounded into her mindlessly, his forehead flushed with hers as they both moved as fast as humanly possible.

"Sirius," she breathed out, her hands gripping him as she pressed down against him, "I need you," she whispered. "To never stop doing this," she sighed out as her back began to arch, crying out as she shattered for what was probably the tenth time that morning.

Sirius moaned and panted, "I ...always need you." He gripped her harder as the edge grew close. When she demanded him never to stop, he felt his body began to ache and he gulped against her. "A-A...Amelia..." He cried out desperately as he collapsed back, bringing her back with them, not letting go of her.

Amelia buried her face against his neck as she clung to him, still shaking as he managed to lay them back down against the bed. More than she thought she could move at that moment.

"Happy birthday, Amelia Bones." He mumbled into her lips.


	33. In My Veins

**Chapter Thirty-Three  
In My Veins**

_Nothin' goes as planned_ _  
_ _Everything will break_ _  
_ _People say goodbye_ _  
_ _In their own special way_ _  
_ _All that you rely on_ _  
_ _And all that you can fake_ _  
_ _Will leave you in the morning_ _  
_ _But find you in the day_

He had their blood on him, the twelve people Peter had slaughtered. They wouldn't let him get it off, they wanted everyone to see the blood so they couldn't mistake him for someone that was innocent. He was shaking so hard; he couldn't breathe correctly. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tears hardened in his eyes.

Alice came over when he was sitting on the bench, her face full of tears. There were five Auror's surrounding him, but their eyes locked and he said in a voice that didn't sound like his at all. "They're dead...Can...can you get Amelia? I know...I know you don't believe me...I know no one believes me...But...please..."

She froze torn for a minute before she nodded. "I...I'll get her."

Amelia didn't understand what was taking him so long. Under any other circumstances, she would have wondered if he was mad at her and being late on purpose, but she knew he wasn't. She knew he was going to be on time, but he wasn't. And as thirty minutes turned into an hour, she turned to leave; ready to head to Peter's house to see what the holdup was, but Alice was standing in the doorway, her expression stoic yet angry. She could see the tear tracks on her cheeks as she walked towards her. Her hands wrapped around Amelia's arms as she began to tell her what happened.

And suddenly Amelia could barely breathe. "He didn't- He- He didn't," she shook her head as she broke away from Alice and broke into a sprint, trying to get down to the holding cells. He was already gone by the time she got there and she felt numb, empty. Like the wind had been knocked out of her. She turned and ran following the route she knew they would take to get him out of the ministry and take him somewhere else. "Sirius!" she screamed when she saw the two Aurors, running towards him before they could get him out the doors.

He caught her, he always caught her. Sirius buried his face in her shoulder, the tears leaving him as he gripped her tighter than he should've.

"Bones, we need to-" One of them started.

"Just give them a minute," Alice said quietly.

Sirius could feel his chest caving at the idea that this was the last time he was ever going to be able to touch her. That this was the last time he was ever going to see her.

They already told him. He wasn't getting a trial. He was getting booked and then straight off to Azkaban. There were no exceptions, no loophole, no nothing. This was it and he couldn't take it. He couldn't handle the idea of never being near her again and having to relive finding James and Lily's bodies every day for the rest of his life. He couldn't bear that.

But that was what was going to happen.

He pulled away and grasped her face. He needed to see her eyes. "I didn't do it, it was Peter, he was the secret-keeper, he killed all of those muggles. I didn't do it. I would never do that to them. I didn't do it."

"I know, I know," she promised him to try to cling to him as much as she could. She shook as she held onto him, trying to wipe some of the blood from his face as he stood in front of her.

She summoned all the strength in her body. "I'll-I'll try to figure it out. I know you didn't do it. I know," she assured him, as she held him as tight to her as she could. She was already blinded by her tears. She had to be able to do something. She had to stop this. She couldn't let him go because she knew. "I'll figure it out. You didn't do it," she said, gasping as they finally managed to pull her away from him.

"NO," Sirius said fighting them, reaching down and kissing her once before they yanked him back. "NO! I NEED MORE TIME." He panicked as he saw her fall.

Her knees hit the ground as the sobs in her throat finally caught up to her and she had to gasp just to breathe in between them. "Don't take him," she yelled at the Aurors as Alice and Frank both grabbed her to keep her from falling apart, but she was already crumbling into the ground.

"NO! AMELIA! AMELIA! GET UP! AMELIA!" He screamed fighting against the Auror's, tears burning down his face as it took all the Auror's to physically restrain him until they could get him into the elevator. "AMELIA!" He screamed just before the doors shut, his entire body coiled to break before he couldn't see her anymore.

Amelia didn't get to leave the ministry for another 72 hours. She was questioned and questioned and retained until they were sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that she didn't have any ties to Voldemort or any of his followers besides Sirius. It didn't help that the only things she managed to say for the first two days were that he didn't do it. No matter how many times they asked her anything else. She stopped the bag of Sirius's things off in her office before she met Ted to take her silently.

During her questioning, Sirius had been processed into cell 390 at Azkaban. Harry had been placed into protection and no one would tell her anything about her godson. The entire world was celebrating while her world was falling apart. Voldemort had fallen. Her best friends were dead. Frank was missing and she couldn't summon the strength or energy to console or help Alice. Her entire world had fallen apart and reassembled into a model she didn't understand during those three days and there was nothing she could do.

She didn't say a word as she sat on the boat and she didn't say a word as he put her into the questioning room while he went to get him. The second Ted put Sirius in the room with her, she clung to him. Her body shaking as she gripped him.

He thought hell was at 12 Grimmauld Place, but it wasn't. Not even close. Hell was Azkaban. Hell was seeing his dead friends faces every minute and being surrounded by Death Eaters that were responsible. Hell was knowing Amelia was all alone and there was nothing he could do to help her.

When he saw Ted, he didn't hear him at first. He feared that this was the beginning, the beginning of the hallucinations. For years he'd heard about them but as he'd never planned to go to Azkaban, he never thought he'd have to experience them. He hadn't eaten in a day in the half, they fed him enough to keep him alive but keep him weak.

"No."

Ted's face fell and he cleared his throat, "Come with me, Sirius."

He stood, his tattoo standing out on his ashen skin and followed him wordlessly. Sirius couldn't imagine why he was there, but any second away from the Dementor's he wouldn't question.

"I brought her."

Sirius's head lifted and he walked faster. Before she jumped into his arms. He let out a shaky breath and held her back.

"You have 15 minutes," Ted told them.

Amelia's heart broke when she saw him, but she didn't anything to him. She just curled into his arms, holding him tighter than she thought possible. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't bring herself to break the silence. "Thirty," she requested from Ted. Her eyes pleading with him as she gripped onto Sirius.

When she finally lifted her head, she leaned her forehead against his. "I know you didn't do it. I know you could never do it. I'm working to get you a trial. I'm going to work on everything. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here," she said. "I know you didn't do it," she assured him as she held him tight.

"Not a minute more, Amelia," Ted said warningly, before standing outside.

Sirius held her closely, his chest so tight he thought he'd break, but he didn't. He couldn't keep her. If he kept her then he'd ruin her life. But feeling in his arms, smelling her scenting, hearing her breathe...How could he let go? How could he ever be strong enough to do what she needed him to do? Being with her was easy. Committing to her was easy. Not because it was easy in general but because he was always asked something that he had no problem giving up for her. This... How could he give her up?

That's why Ted brought her. He brought her so he could end it.

He held back the emotions building in his throat, he had to turn them off. He had to turn it all off. "No." Sirius moved her over to the table and made her sit across from him. "You have to let this go." He shook his head when she tried to fight him.

He grasped her hands, shaking and he fought himself for a minute before he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and said, "I need you to listen to me. I need you to divorce me," When her mouth opened to argue, he shook his head. "No, you listen...This will ruin your life. I will ruin your life. I can't let you do this. I..." Sirius stared at her, shaking his head slowly.

Amelia was confused when he forced her to the other side of the table, holding her hands. She didn't understand what he was doing but the moment he opened his mouth she understood and she the tears quickly found the way to her eyes, brimming with tears as she shook her head and he insisted on continuing and wouldn't let her talk.

"No," she said firmly. Her hands gripped his, refusing to let him pull away from her. "No, I will not leave you, I will not divorce you, I will not do any of those things. I'm not going to leave you. I don't care what it does to my job or my life. I just spent three days in a holding room at the ministry telling them how little I cared about their witnesses and their ass-backward proof. I'm not leaving you," she said, her voice desperate as she gripped his hands.

He pulled away and shook his head. "No, you have to listen to me. I'm not getting out of here..." Sirius roared suddenly, "I... GODDAMN AMELIA, I LOVE YOU. DON'T YOU GET THAT?! Don't you understand I can't let you do this?! I..."

He broke. He couldn't hold back anymore. Sirius looked at her, his eyes burning, his voice was strained. "I..I love you. I'm not coming home and I can't let you come here...I can't...I can't do this to you..."

Amelia didn't even flinch when he started screaming at her. She should have, but the last three days had practically steeled her nerves. She didn't bother to hold back the tears in her eyes either. "I love you too and that's exactly why I'm not going to do that," she said, looking up at him. "It's not your decision, Sirius. I'm going to be here every week for the rest of our lives and I don't care if you think you can't let me do this. I'm just going to be here because I'm not leaving you. I meant forever when I said it. This is the bad and I couldn't bail on you now if I wanted to and I don't."

She welled up with tears. "I love you too much to let you be alone in here. Because even if I didn't come back, even if I divorced you, I would be miserable. I don't work without you. I would rather have whatever time I get in here with you than everything with someone else." She ran her fingers through her messy hair. "I won't leave you. I'm completely in love with you. I don't want anyone else. I don't care if the ministry fires me, I'll be fine. The only way I'm not going to be fine is if you make me divorce you or pretend that I'm not completely on your side. I'm going to be here every week and you can say no, but I'm going to keep coming until I die."

Sirius sighed and threw up his hands. He looked at her and tugged her forward into his arms. "I don't want you to leave..." He said in a small voice, circling his arms around her. "I just...I don't want to make this harder on you. You're all I have."

Amelia let herself cry instead of trying to hold it back the second he pulled her into his arms. "You are the only thing that matters to me. Not work. Not what people think. Just you. I'm never going to want anything else. You are always what I want," she breathed around him as she clutched him as tight as she could. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I've never said it. I just need you to hold onto that while I try to figure all of this out. There's so much going on right now, but you didn't do this and it's so glaringly obvious that you could never do this. I will do everything in my power to get you out and I promise, I'm never going to stop fighting for you," she said, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm going to be here every week. I won't let you be alone," she promised.

When she pulled closer to him, he said to her. "You never have to apologize to me for anything. I...I just couldn't say it, but now...Now that I've lost everything else that matters to me...I...I just couldn't let you leave and have you not known. Because everyone else...did, but I needed to know you do. And I just..." He kissed her and held her tightly. "It's only ever been you. And I appreciate everything you are doing and I'm...so sorry for everything they're putting you through..."

"I love you so much," she breathed against him. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything," she told him the words pouring out of her simply because she needed him to know. She needed him to know everything. "I've been in love with you since the day you crawled through my window and I'm never going to stop. You are it for me." She kissed him back, pulling him in as her hands doubled around his back. "Don't apologize for them. You've done nothing wrong. I'll deal with the ministry. I will deal with everything, I promise."

"I've loved you since you punched Avery for me. I've never loved anyone but you... I've never told anyone that I loved them but you. So, don't you ever think that there was anyone else that meant half as much as you." Sirius informed her, not caring if she saw him cry. "I just...I don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't want you to think you can get me out of here. They won't let me out of here."

Amelia nodded, her hands cupping his face. "I need you to know that if there's nothing I can do. If I can't get you out. If I can't make them see what I already know, I'm still going to be here every week. I'm still going to fight for you until I die. I'm still going to be with you. I would rather have five minutes with you than a lifetime with anyone else. I just want you," she said burying her face in his neck as she clung to him.

He leaned into her hands and bit his bottom lip. "I'd never want anyone else. I just..." Sirius heard the door move and he clutched her closer, "No. Not again..." He kissed her urgently. "I should have told you before. I thought it a million times and I should have said it every time. I was a coward and I'm sorry. I love you. And I won't give up either. Alright? I wouldn't give in. I won't."

Amelia kissed him back, holding him as tightly as her small body could muster. "I love you," she breathed into him as Ted told her they needed to go. "I love you so much, I'm going to come back. I'll be back in a few days. You just need to hang on in between," she said, kissing him again before she kissed his forehead.

He leaned into her kiss and kissed her back just as tightly, a little life back in his features before, Ted took his arm. "I love you too, Amelia." He whispered into her ear before he squeezed her hand.

Amelia nodded, squeezing his hand back. The second he was out of the room, Amelia dropped into the chair, sobs racking through her body. She knew he was right; she knew they wouldn't believe her. She knew this was their lives now and it killed her to not be able to fix anything. To not be able to help him. When Ted came back, she pulled it together and he took her back to the ministry and then he took her home. There were Aurors stationed outside her house when she arrived. She wasn't sure if they were there for her protection or to spy on her, but she would figure it out in the morning. She showered and got dressed before hearing a knock on the door. She pulled it open and looked up at Remus with a vacant expression. She would have hugged him if she had anything left in her.

He saw her, and if he had a feeling left in his face, it would have fallen at the sight of her. Remus didn't even think about it he just reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Amelia," He whispered.

Amelia leaned into him with a heavy sigh. Her arms wrapped tightly around him without her normal hesitation. She was too tired to put up a front or pretend she was fine. She wasn't. She cried into his chest for a few moments before one of them managed to move them inside and close the front door. "I just got back from Azkaban. They only let me see him for a half-hour."

"How did you get to see him?" Remus asked in confusion. "Oh...Ministry...How...how is he?"

"I made one of the Aurors take me," she said. "After they spent three days holding me in a room interrogating me about my death eater husband and whether or not I was a death eater, I think it was the least they could do." She wiped her eyes. "How do you think he is?"

Remus stayed silent. He leaned against the kitchen counter and eyed her. He honestly had no idea what to believe. Dumbledore had just spent the past hour informing him of what happened. Sirius was the secret-keeper, he told Voldemort, Peter confronted him, Sirius killed him and 12 other people and now Sirius was in Azkaban. He couldn't believe it, but what was he supposed to believe?

It had been weeks since he'd seen any of them and Dumbledore seemed so convinced along with the entire Ministry that Sirius had done this. He couldn't fully believe it, but he couldn't discount it either. So, he was left torn.

Amelia ran her fingers through her hair before she looked up at him. "I don't know what the papers are saying. I haven't seen one yet, but he didn't do this," she said, her voice quiet. "Peter did. Peter turned and he gave up James and Lily. Peter killed the muggles. Sirius went to check on him. We were supposed to meet up for my birthday afterward. I was with him all day. He couldn't have. He would never hurt James and Lily."

Remus didn't say anything, he just flinched when she brought up James and Lily. "The funeral's tomorrow...I set it up while you were in interrogation."

Amelia nodded, "Thank you," she looked up. "Harry is safe. They wouldn't tell me where, but I'm sure I can find out more tomorrow when I go back to work."

He nodded. "Probably put him with Lily's sister...I just wish he had a trail." Remus added, "I don't understand how it's legal that he's not getting one."

"I'm trying to figure it out. There must be some way to appeal it. All their evidence is rubbish it's all circumstantial. They are trying to use his family against him, but he left. He wasn't even their secret keeper. It was Peter," she said before letting her head fall into her hands. "I don't know anything about Lily's sister. Sirius and I were supposed to raise him if something happened to them," she said, her voice cracking.

"She's..." Remus shook his head, "A bitch but I'm sure after this dies down you can get custody. You are his godmother..."

Amelia shook her head. "I can't... I can't do it without him. I work too much and I'm not. he is. He was the one who would have been good at it not me," she said, her eyes brimming again. "It's not safe for me to have him without Sirius. Everyone wants to kill him. He still has followers who want revenge. He's better off without anyone knowing where he is."

Remus nodded slowly, before saying, "That makes sense."

"I just. I don't know how to get him a trial. I don't know how when everyone thinks he did it. I mean I know he didn't. You know he didn't, but I don't know if anyone else would believe us."

He didn't say anything. Remus just frowned.

Amelia looked up at him when he didn't say anything. "Remus..." she said.

"I don't know. Okay? Dumbledore spent the past three days explaining to me how he was the mole and how he tricked all of us. And Peter kept telling me he didn't trust Sirius and now he's legally dead...I'm not saying I don't believe him. I'm saying I don't believe him. I'm saying I don't know what to believe."

"How could you possibly think he could hurt James and Lily? How? Even consider it," Her hands shook.

Remus stammered, "I don't know! I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that they're dead!"

"Get out," she said, staring down at her hands. "I need you to leave. I need you to find some common sense. I need you to think about it before you even think about coming back here, but I need you to not come back until you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that your best friend didn't become a death eater behind everyone's' backs. Just go."

"Amelia-"

"Just go!" She yelled, the tears already fogging up her vision and her voice. "It's Sirius!" she added, "How could you think Sirius would kill anyone innocent? How could you think Sirius, who broke away from his family, who thought they were disgusting would do this? How? How could you possibly believe anyone over him? If you were in there, he would probably be trying to break you out right now and you think he's guilty." Her jaw clenched. "Get the fuck out of our house."

Remus gave her one last look before he stepped out of the house and watched her slam the door in his face.

Amelia sank down against the back of the front door, her head in her hands before she curled them around herself as it began to sink in how completely and utterly alone, she was.


	34. Dust to Dust

**Chapter Thirty-Four  
Dust to Dust**

_Let me in the wall, you've built around_ _  
_ _And we can light a match and burn it down_ _  
_ _Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame_ _  
_ _In front of us_ _  
_ _Dust to_

**Twelve Years Later**

Amelia walked in the front door around ten that night, dropping her keys and her purse on the entry table and walked into the house. She stepped out of her heels, holding them in her hand as she wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, trying her best not to think about the extra year she was now adding to the clock. A year she would have preferred to forget because it was an entire year she'd spent without Sirius. Thankfully, she'd come home from work late enough to avoid the trick or treaters. She wasn't sure she could deal with anyone today. She tossed the stack of letters on the counter, only picking up the one from Henry and his wife and smiling when she saw the Happy birthday message.

He wasn't a nervous person. Sirius tended to just blaze through things; acting first and thinking later but standing at the doorstep of his house he felt himself shake. What if she didn't want to see him? What if he took too long getting back to her? What if she had finally moved on?

Over the past year while protecting Harry, Sirius had thought of all the things she could say or do because he left, but he never even considered not coming. Her yell at him or slamming the door in his face for five seconds was better than never seeing her again.

Sirius had shaven the best he could, he'd cut his hair and he'd eaten more than a meal a day for the past six months. He looked as good as he possibly could, but it didn't soothe him. He had to just jump in and deal with whatever she chose to say to him.

Knocking on the door, he adjusted his hood and tapped his foot impatiently. When she opened the door, her eyes were empty until he saw the recognition fill her face.

"Hi," He said quietly, his eyes watering at the sight of her. "Sorry, I'm late."

She raised an eyebrow when she heard a knock on the door, peeking around the corner of the kitchen as if she could see who was standing there. She might have left something at work and one of her interns was returning it. Or maybe something happened. It wasn't as though she'd been with it today. She was practically a walking shell today and she knew that. She set down the letter and walked over to the door, wand in hand. Peeking out the window before she raised an eyebrow and pulled open the door.

Her wand was up as she took a step back, prepared to blast whoever it was back if necessary before he lifted his head and she audibly gasped. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she pulled him inside before her arms wrapped around him as tightly as she could. "I-I didn't think you were coming," she breathed into his shoulder as her arms gripped him.

He sighed as she tugged him inside. Sirius picked her up and hugged her as closely as he could physically handle. "I had to make sure you were safe." He breathed into her shoulder. "I told you I was never going to leave you."

Amelia clung to him as he picked her up, holding him as tight as she could. "I'm never going to leave you either. I just. I didn't know," she said, gripping him as she stood there. "You're okay," she said, her voice more relieved than anything. "I didn't know anything. I knew the Aurors didn't get you and they kept having sightings, but we never knew if anything was real," she rambled before he gripped her tighter. "I love you."

"I ...love... you," He grinned, stooping down and kissing her lightly. "I had to throw them off you. I came here right after but they were everywhere. I couldn't risk it...I couldn't risk you."

She kissed him back, her hands cupping his face as she leaned her forehead against his. The tears were still brimming her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. "When were you here? I never saw you. I didn't even know if you were still alive until Lupin sent me the letter."

"Last year, I came here right after I got out, but I have a lot to tell you." Sirius said, "I was worried you would have moved. I'm glad Remus sent it; he was worried if he sent it you wouldn't read it."

"I almost didn't," she admitted. "But I just, I thought he might have spoken to you and I needed to know if you were okay," she said, biting her lip. "I did. I couldn't be here for a while, but when you escaped, I came back in case you did. I didn't want to miss you."

He seized her cheek and kissed her deeply and thoroughly, gasping against her when he pulled away. Sirius stared at her face hungrily, as he could never look at her enough. "I would have kept looking until I found you."

"I didn't want to risk it," she mumbled against his lips before she kissed him again. She hadn't done it for thirteen years and she could barely stop herself from doing it again. "Are you okay? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you need anything?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Just you," He mumbled against her, "But first, I have to show you something," Sirius let go of her and shifted into his Animagus form.

"What do you need to show me? We can't leave," she said, looking up at him before she quickly found herself looking down at him.

He waggled his tail and stepped up to her putting his wet nose into her hand.

"What's happening?" she asked, recognizing the Animagus form. "Oh my god, you were here," she said softly.

He changed back, standing up to his full height. "I thought you should know since it's how I escape

"How did you become one?" she asked as she leaned into him again. She needed to feel him to know he was there.

"Let's sit," Sirius said moving her over to the couch. He sighed as he leaned down into it before he pulled her into him. "Well, Remus is a Werewolf, and when we found out James, Peter and I practiced and finally managed it by the time we were fifteen."

Amelia curled into his side as he started explaining to her. "You became an animangus when you were fifteen?" she questioned before shaking her head. "Okay, that explains a lot."

He nodded, "I'm a dog, James was a stag and Peter is a rat...which I have noticed ironically..." Sirius sighed, "I would have told you sooner but it wasn't my secret to tell, but now I don't think he cares..."

Amelia nodded, taking in what he was saying before she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks again. She leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arm around him again.

"I want to say something and I want you to not reply," Sirius tipped her chin up so she'd look at him. "I love you."

"How am I not supposed to reply to that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I want to say it. I don't want to hear it back. I want you to know it. I want you to be aware of this fact and not have a single question in your mind when you think about it. I'm saying it not because I want to but because I must. You have to know and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you..." Sirius bent down and kissed her slowly.

Amelia nodded and leaned in to kiss him, her hand cupping his neck as she held him close.

He sighed, a small smile crossing his lips as he held her. Sirius waited a minute before he said, "I saw Harry."

Amelia smiled softly as she looked up at him. "How is he? I only know what Minerva has told me about him."

"He looks just like them." Sirius breathed, "And...he's just a great kid. He plays Quidditch, is in Gryffindor and just...he's the perfect combination of them. You'll see...How is my ex-mistress?"

Amelia smiled softly when he spoke about Harry. "I would have never expected anything less from their son. I'm sure he's perfect," she chuckled shaking her head. "She's good. Spending a great deal of time trying to keep our godson out of trouble."

"Considering how hard he tries to not get into trouble he stumbles into it naturally." Sirius paused before he said, "When I'm cleared...I was...well...if you don't mind. I'd like him to live with us..."

Amelia smiled, "I'd like that."

Sirius pulled her into his lap and held her tightly against him. He kissed her cheek before he laughed under his breath, "Okay...How did I get you?"

She giggled softly as he pulled her onto his lap. "You deserved it," she said, leaning into him.

"I don't see how, but I'm not going to take it back," Sirius said, curling his arms around her. "What's new with you?"

"You know, the usual. Running a department. Getting old," she nodded.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Amelia, you are many things but wrong is usually not one of them. What happened to you?"

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not under the delusion that I'm twenty-one anymore," she said, before looking up at him. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Your ass still is," Sirius shrugged before yawning. "Um...yesterday."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Come on, let's get you food. I'm starving. You are about to see something, you never thought you would see," she told him as they walked into the kitchen and she pulled a few things from the cabinet and started boiling water.

He eyed her, "This isn't reassuring...What could you know how to cook?"

"I learned. I was bored and Henry got sick of taking out quick the first summer he was here. He said to get a house-elf, but after I met Kreacher, there was no way in hell I was going to be alone in a house with one of those things," she shook her head as she poured the noodles in her pot. "They asked me if I wanted him when your mother died," she scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Did he die screaming?" Sirius said, "I think I put that in my will..."

"He's still alive," she told him, "He lives in Grimmauld place by himself and I'm supposed to go check on him occasionally. Your mother ordered someone to, but I got the howler somehow. I just send one of the interns and they knock and ask if he's fine and he says yes and they leave," she said, stirring the pasta before going to get a pan for the sauce. "You have a will?"

"I got one when I was named Godfather." Sirius shrugged, "It's pretty standard."

"Does it go to Harry? Because that's what mine says," she said, looking down at the pan.

"All the property goes to you and a portion of my money goes to Harry. Unless you died with me and then everything goes to him."

"Okay, but I don't want your parents' house. Can we instruct them to burn it if we die? Is that a thing?" she asked, moving to strain the pasta.

"Sell it and give the money to Muggleborn protection."

"Who would want that thing?" she asked, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. No one is dying for a very long time. You are here and I am here and that's all that matters." She finished what she was going before placing a plate in front of him.

He eyed the plate and shrugged before he would take a bite. Sirius looked up at her, "How do you learn how to do this?"

"Henry taught me," she said, taking a bite of her own bowl. "It's all I've got. I burn toast. I managed to destroy the entire oven with a microwave pizza once, but for some reason, this I can do," she said, shaking her head. "There's a reason we didn't put cooking or cleaning or anything in our wedding vows."

"Our wedding vows were literally nothing. We didn't do anything. We just signed the document and got the rings."

"Okay, but I got a very beautiful ring out of it," she said holding up her hand. "The paper was the only part that mattered. It's not like we sign that many things. This and the house deed."

"You picked it out." Sirius snorted and then he looked at her. "You found out about the prenup didn't you?"

"I didn't pick it out actually. Mrs. Potter did," she said, looking up at him. "What are you talking about. We never signed a prenup," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That makes sense." Sirius nodded before he continued eating. "How did Henry know how to cook?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Sirius, how do we have a prenup?" she asked again.

"You don't lose anything so it doesn't matter."

She looked up at him, "It doesn't matter because we're never getting divorced," she told him. "I just want to know how we could have a prenup if I never signed anything."

"It was after we got married...Your father was concerned so I signed it to take it off the table. It's not a big deal."

Amelia furrowed her brows as she took a seat next to him. "What does it say?"

"Just if I left or if I cheated, I'd lose everything." Sirius shrugged, "Or if I tried to divorce you, I'd give up everything."

"And you signed that?"

Sirius said, "Of course."

Amelia leaned over and kissed him for what must have been the hundredth time in the past hour. "It'll never matter. I have you back," she said softly.

"In your father's defense. I think he wanted to make sure you married someone that actually loved you." Sirius said, "But that's why I said it wasn't a big deal."

"He was protective. He never told me," she said, shaking her head. "I married the only person I could ever be married to," she said, a hint of a smile on her lips as she looked over at him.

He put down his fork, tugged her closer and kissed her deeply and intently before he put her in his lap. "You were sitting too far," Sirius said pulling her plate over and continuing to eat.

Amelia giggled against his lips and kissed him back as she settled sideways on his lap and went back to her pasta. "I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to work and pretend to be miserable in a few days. I'm going to have to work on my resting bitch face," she said, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

"Come on, you've had years of practicing that face." Sirius teased her, his arms circling around her.

"I know I have, but I can't stop smiling."

"Oh no," Sirius kissed every inch of her face. "That's awful."

Amelia laughed, wrapping her arms around him and waiting for him to get her lips before she kissed him back. "They are going to know something is wrong, I'm smiling," she pointed out. "I'll just hide it until someone inevitably fucks up on Monday and I go back to being angry."

"Ah huh," Sirius mumbled against her lips. "I've been gone for a year I don't think they'll figure it out. I put in sightings so I've been seen in Brazil and India."

"Uh-huh," she mumbled kissing him back. "They sadly are not smart enough to figure it out. Much like General Caufield in the battle of Skellington."

"About that. I mentioned the Skeleton war." He smirked, "And he remembers it differently."

"That's because they kept it out of the media here. They were trying to contain the story to America to keep the terror from spreading. I only know about it because of the ministry, but some things spread. Hence the newspaper articles."

He looked at her and he couldn't. Sirius started shaking with laughter. "You are so full of shit."

"I am not! It was a very real thing. Many fictional people died," she told him.

"Fictional," He nodded slowly.

Amelia grinned, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm a fantastic writer."

"You kept this up for twelve years. With intricate plot shifts and devastating character deaths."

Amelia nodded, "I didn't want to constantly tell you something devastating so I made up something interesting," she said, "It was better than the actual news."

Sirius kissed her and didn't stop, his arms wrapped around her and he just molded her body to his and only pulled away when they both were breathless, "Finish your dinner."

Amelia pulled away, biting her bottom lip and trying to calm down before nodding and trying to go back to her dinner.

Sirius looked down and said offhandedly, "Just...a warning. I don't know if I stay hard...So I probably can't...for a while."

"I don't care, I have you back, I really don't care," she said honestly.

"I'm just letting you know." Sirius tensed, "I'm not the same as I was."

Amelia sighed and looked down at him. "I need you to listen to me," she set her hands on the sides of his face. "I understand. I'm not expecting anything. I'm just so happy you are here. We'll figure everything else out together, but you are being here is all that I need from you. I have you back and I'm ecstatic about that. You are being next to me is all I need everything else is a bonus," she told him. "And I'm sorry if I reacted, I just haven't done anything in thirteen years so it just happened went there and I will work on keeping it in check because I don't want you to feel like that's all I want from you."

"Amelia," He said softly, "If that's all you wanted from me you would have gotten it from somewhere else. Don't you ever apologize for reacting. And don't you dare stop yourself. I don't ever want you to check yourself." Sirius admitted, "I was worried I wouldn't even be able to get hard, but clearly that's still possible...So..."

"Okay. I just needed you to know. And clearly thirteen years did nothing to curb how much I want you since I need the cold shower now," she said, shaking her head. "We'll figure it out together, but this is really all I want from you."

He laughed thinking she was joking before he saw her hands were trembling. "Wait you haven't even...in thirteen years?"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "Once or twice? Maybe? I don't know. I just never really wanted to."

He frowned, and said, "Are you done eating?"

"Yes, are you?" she asked.

"Where do you sleep?"

"The guest bedroom down the hall. Are you tired?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"No." He smiled, standing up with her on him and walking the direction of the guest bedroom.

She looked at him with confusion, "But you just said."

"I didn't say we were having sex." He said simply laying her down on the bed before he pulled her into his chest.

Amelia just nodded and curled into his chest as tightly as possible. Her head buried against his chest and tucking herself under his chin. Her arms were around him impossibly tight.

"Not tonight, but soon," He muttered her ear, "I will be fixing that problem for you. But for now." Sirius kissed her hair, "I just want to be with you."

"You don't have to do anything," she told him as she held onto him tighter. "I love you," she softly.

"I know I don't have to." He ran his fingers through the ends of her hair.

He knew he wouldn't fall asleep. He wouldn't waste a second of whatever time he was getting with her.


	35. Broken

**Chapter Thirty-Five**   
**Broken**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_ _  
_ _I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_ _  
_ _I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_ _  
_ _I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

They were taking him, they were taking him away from her, he was never going to see her and again and he'd have to face it all again. He began to scream in his sleep squirming around as the memories of being crucioed and beaten surfaced. His skin was burning and he couldn't breathe, he was thrashing in his sleep.

Amelia jolted awake when she heard him screaming. She shifted over her hand on his shoulder. "Sirius. You're okay. It's just a nightmare," she tried to wake him.

Sirius reacted without being conscious of it, he rolled over and pinned her down to the mattress. His hands had her wrists and he straddled her waist, making it impossible for her to move. He was panting, his body was shaking and it took a few seconds for him to recognize it was her. When he did, he dropped back and crawled back away from her, looking down at his hands in horror.

"Sirius, Sirius. It's me, it's Amelia" Amelia said as he pressed her into the mattress. She gave him a second before she moved over to him, taking both of his hands. "It's okay, I'm sorry I scared you. I shouldn't have tried to wake you so abruptly," she told him calmly. "It's okay. You are okay. It was a nightmare. Everything is fine. You are safe," she said trying to be reassuring.

"You...you can't sleep that close to me...I could kill you...I..." Sirius began to shake, "It wasn't a nightmare..." He looked up, his eyes wide, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Amelia pulled him into her. "Stop apologizing. You don't have any control over it, Sirius," she said, running her hands up and down his back. "I can move the mattress a little further away or put some pillows in between us, but we need to be able to see each other. We need to be next to each other."

"I...I was trying to protect you...I thought he was hurting you...I..." Sirius buried his face into her shoulder and said, "I do...I could have hurt you."

"I know," she brushed her hand over his back as she tried to calm him down. "No one is trying to hurt me. You don't have to protect me. You didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

"He was going to..." Sirius breathed, his arms wound around her. He slowed down his breathing and pulled away to look at her face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Sirius, I'm perfectly fine. You didn't do anything," she said, bringing him closer once again. "Come here," she said, making him lay down with her. She pulled him into her chest, his head resting there as she rubbed his back. "No one is going to hurt either of us. We're in our house. We're alone. There are hundreds of wards and charms on the house. We're safe," she repeated, her voice soft.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, still trembling but not outright shaking.

"You didn't do anything." She kissed the top of his head, her fingers toying with the ends of his hair.

"I love you," He said desperately holding her close to him.

"I love you, too," she told him.

He didn't intend to fall asleep. Sirius was so emotionally drained he just passed out. When he woke up, he inhaled and groaned. She was stirring too, and it took him a minute before he noticed they were both on the floor. "Amelia, you are not supposed to be on the floor." Sirius lifted her up and put her into her bed. "Not okay, Amelia Bones, your back has to be fucked up."

Amelia rolled her neck around when he pulled her up from the ground. "I'm fine, Sirius," she told him as he laid her down. "My back is always fucked up. It's not a big deal. You went back to sleep," she told him.

"Flip over," He told her simply.

Amelia gave him a look, "I'm fine. We can't do that."

"We aren't doing anything, turn over." He said.

"I know, but that's a lot of touching and I don't know if I'm..." she just bit her lip.

"Amelia...Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you. I just know that I'm very touchy and I don't know if," she sighed. "Of course, I trust you."

"Then turn...over."

Amelia sighed before slipping the robe from her shoulders and laying down on the bed, resting her face head against the pillows.

He began to massage her shoulders, "I don't know why you don't want me to touch you." His hands worked into her neck.

Amelia tensed as he touched her, making herself relax, despite the chill running through her body. She stayed silent for a minute before letting out a small sigh, "Because whenever you touch me, my body goes into hyperdrive because it knows who is touching me and I never want to make you uncomfortable."

"Bones," He said, "You've never made me uncomfortable. I'd be mad if you didn't have a response. Alright?" Sirius then smirked before he lightly pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Okay," she said softly as she tried to relax again, at least until his lips pressed against her shoulder and she had to bite her lip to keep from making a noise.

"How's the pressure?" He asked, his hands moving down her back slowly.

"Good," Amelia breathed out, trying to keep herself relaxed without much success.

Sirius's hands traced down her back before he got to her lower back and he earned a groan from her. He pressed his lips glided down her spine and his hands moved lower.

Amelia sighed, her thighs pressing together. She let out a whimper, closing her eyes tightly as he pressed his lips against her spine once again.

"Amelia," He murmured into her skin, "Alright?"

"Mhmm," she sighed into the pillow.

He grinned against her, his hands slipping down to her ass. Sirius did massage out the knots but he also unnecessarily gripped her enjoying the feeling of her tightening beneath him. "Just checking."

Amelia gasped as his hands slipped lower, "Sirius," she breathed out, both telling him to continue and warning him how close he was to treading dangerous territory. Her body flexed under his fingertips, letting out a controlled breath.

"God," He groaned into her, "I missed that sound." Sirius's lips moved to her lower back. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please no," she said, her breath catching in her throat when she heard him groan, feeling it reverberate over her skin.

"Good," Sirius's lips trailed over her back while his other hand slipped between the back of her thighs. He moved up to her ear and whispered, "Spread your legs, Amelia."

Amelia moaned at just his words, sliding her legs a little further apart for him, giving him more access. "Uh-huh," she said.

His hand slid between her legs and traced her, "Fuck..." He moaned involuntarily when he felt how wet she already was. Sirius rolled his fingers over her with a feather-light touch. He was waiting for her reactions to gauge how far he should go.

Amelia gripped against the sheets when he finally touched her, taking a deep breath as he brushed his fingers against him. Each touch felt like it was radiating through her body.

He stroked her in circles, changing directions occasionally. Sirius thought back to how often they used to do this. "What do you want?"

"Just keep going, please," she breathed out, her shoulders hunched forward as she tried to hang on for a few more precious seconds. "Oh god, Sirius," she breathed out, her voice high.

Sirius kissed down the back of her neck, skimming her skin with just his lips and he sucked onto her skin as she began to shake. He sighed into the hollow of her neck when she gasped and breathed into her, "Amelia," his hand rolling against her slit.

Amelia trembled as his lips continued down her back. She was still amid the effects of her orgasm when she heard his name in a breath against his neck and she swore she came even harder, shuddering as she tried to get a breath.

Sirius moved his hand kissing her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," she breathed out, her head falling against the bed. "I forgot how amazing you are at that. I mean I knew you were good. How could I possibly forget that but I swear you got better," she shuddered in the aftereffects. Sighing when she heard the knock on the door.

"I didn't." He snorted, "You just haven't had any in a while." Sirius groaned, "Who the hell is at the door?"

"Uh-huh," she repeated, hanging her head. She waited a minute, hoping they would go away before they knocked again. "I don't know," she said as she pushed herself up from the bed and grabbed a shirt from the floor, pulling it over her head and stumbling into a pair of sleeping shorts. She didn't realize until she was halfway down the stairs that it was Sirius's shirt, but it didn't really matter. She yanked the door open, looking less than thrilled when she saw one of her Aurors standing there. "It is seven o'clock in the morning, can I ask you what is so bloody important that it couldn't wait?"

"Just coming to check on you, Mrs. Bones. The fugitive hasn't been spotted in a while. Minister Fudge was concerned for your safety," he said.

Amelia sighed, her jaw ticking to the side, "Tell Minister Fudge that I'm fine and I do not appreciate being torn from my bed at seven am to be checked on when my husband hasn't been spotted in a number of days, I'm sure he's nowhere near the United Kingdom."

"He just wanted to make sure you hadn't been harmed-"

"Harmed from my husband," she said, staring at him. "Go. I'm fine. I haven't seen him since he left Azkaban and when you report back to Minister Fudge tell him to stay away from my department. I can run it myself without his interference. Have a good day," she said before closing and locking the door and making her way into the kitchen to make coffee.

Sirius stood at the top of the stairs, shirtless, leaning against the railing. The charm was off so every scar on him showed, including his Azkaban tattoo. He smirked at her and said, "I do appreciate the way you say husband with such a possessive tone to it."

She smiled, looking up at him when she closed the door. "Well, I like people to be aware that some things belong to me and they shouldn't try to mess with them because I will not respond well," she said as she walked back up the stairs with a cup of coffee in each hand.

He took his coffee and snickered, "I appreciate that out of all the things about you that have changed that has not."

"I haven't changed that much," she pointed out, taking a sip from her coffee before she set it down on the nightstand. She glanced down at the bulge in his boxers and took his coffee cup out of his hand, setting it down next to hers. "I want to try something. You can stop me if you need to," she told him as her hands traced her hands over his shoulders and chest.

He only got a sip of his coffee before it was taken from him. His pulse was already raised when she started moving her fingers over his shoulders and chest. "...Okay."

Amelia pressed her lips to his chest, making her way down as she got him to sit down on the edge of the bed. She traced her lips down his skin, giving him time to tell her to stop while she pushed his boxers down. Her fingertips traced over him, gauging his reaction as she kneeled in front of him.

He gritted his teeth and tensed but didn't stop her. Sirius watched her carefully, he was already breathing unevenly when she started kissing down him, but once she freed him from his boxers, he looked at her nervously.

Sirius pressed his lips together and nodded to her.

Amelia looked up at him, her eyes meeting his before she traced up him with her fingertips. As soon as he nodded, she knew he was okay. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against the tip as her tongue meeting his skin before she started to move down, taking him into her mouth.

He clamped his hand over his mouth. She is wearing his shirt, and she had taken him with her tongue. Sirius wasn't going to last long. He was holding on but feeling her constrict against him, seeing the look in her eyes when she did it...

Amelia could feel him tensing under her fingertips. She needed him to see that he could still do this. Maybe not all of it, but they were still capable of being together ever since. She moved down; her eyes locked with his as she moved all the way down.

He tensed forward and felt a sensation growing quickly, burning through him. A sensation he had not felt in...since the last morning before Azkaban consumed him and before he could control it, he gripped the bed sheet and fell over the edge.

Amelia waited until she was sure he was finished, kissing up him slowly until she could settle against his side, kissing his shoulder.

He laughed putting his face in his hand. "Ugh...That was pathetic."

"Oh no, I guess that means I'm just going to keep having to go down on you all the time until you get up to your standards. How terrible for you," she whispered sarcastically against his shoulder as she placed another kiss there.

Sirius laughed harder, putting his arm around her. "Your work is greatly appreciated, Bones. I appreciate your dedication."

"I'm very dedicated to my causes," she informed him, moving up to her elbows so she could lean down to kiss him. She leaned down against his shoulder. "I don't want to go to work. I want to stay in bed with you," she mumbled against his skin.

He kissed her back gently. Then Sirius grabbed her so she was straddling his lap. "You do whatever you want."

She grumbled leaning into his chest. "I have to go. They ask too many questions when I don't show up and we can't really afford to have them ask questions," she said, pressing her lips against his shoulder. "I'll bring home dinner," she said moving to get off him so she could get ready.

"That's fine, I have to go check on Harry anyway," Sirius said, kissing her firmly.

Amelia sighed, resting her forehead against his. She knew she couldn't stop him, but the idea of him leaving the house still set her nerves on edge. "Please be careful."

"You too, there's a mass murderer out there." Sirius reminded her, leaning forward and kissing her again before he pulled up his boxers and stepped into the closet.

"I think I can handle a mass murderer. He seems pretty easy to incapacitate," she smiled as she picked out a dress and moved to shower before she got dressed.


	36. Heartbeat

**Chapter Thirty-Six  
Heartbeat**

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain_ _  
_ _Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same_ _  
_ _And you don't look back, not for anything_ _  
_ _'Cause love someone, love them all the same_ _  
_ _If you LOVE someone, love them all the same_

"You boys can really go home now. I'm certain there are better uses of the auror staff than walking me two blocks back to my home. I don't need protection," Amelia told the Aurors standing on either side of her as she walked up the steps to unlock the door. "I'm fine. It's Friday. Go home to your families," she instructed before closing the door behind her and making sure they were gone. She dropped her things on the table before wandering further into the house. She listened for him for a moment or two before she wandered into the living room. "How much did you finish?" she asked, looking down at the crossword puzzle as she leaned against the doorway, slipping off her heels before she joined him on the couch.

He said, "Nearly done. I grabbed some groceries, they're in the fridge." Sirius didn't look up when he put his arm around her. "How was work?"

Amelia sighed, "How did you go to the grocery store?" she asked, leaning into his side. "Boring. Security concerns after the Quidditch cup are finally beginning to die down, but not by much. Fudge is up my ass to produce death eaters, but every time I give him a name, he tells me I must be mistaken. I'm sorry it's so unbelievable that Lucius Malfoy and Alexander Avery are death eaters. It's like 1980 all over again except now everyone listens to me but Fudge." She shook her head. "What did you pick up for dinner?"

"Lasagna. It's in the oven." Sirius said simply, "What do you mean how? I'm a lovable stray, people tend to give me what I want."

He rolled his eyes, "Fudge is an idiot. He gave me a newspaper and I escaped the next day so he clearly is incompetent. He just has a hard time handling fact. Such a simple creature."

Amelia laughed, "And they gave you all of the ingredients for Lasagna?" she questioned, shaking her head. "Absolutely ridiculous. I just really don't want to pick you up from the pound," she teased.

"Fudge is an incompetent idiot who can't do his job so he expects me to do it and then gets furious when I don't do it the way he thinks I should and completely forgets that I've been covering him for two years since he took office. I'm the only reason people even slightly respect the ministry and our ability to protect them," she made a face.

"Who would ever send me to the pound? You've seen me. People try to adopt me all the time." Sirius countered.

He nodded, "Well he's not going to have his job long."

"Nope, you are mine," she said, leaning into him. "Hopefully, you are right. Unfortunately, as soon as he's out, I'm sure they'll find someone equally incompetent to take his place. It seems that after my father died, being completely inept and utterly unqualified became a requirement to be elected minister," she sighed before standing up when she heard the oven beep.

He laughed when she got up. "It's funny when you think you are allowed near an oven." He patted her on the shoulder before he went to get the food out. "Well unless you succeed him then it's going to only continue."

"I'm relatively certain the last two people who stepped on my back to get to that position proved that they are never going to let me be minister for magic. So, I'm just going to have to do everything I can to keep this ship afloat from first mate position," she said as she washed her hands. "I think I can take a lasagna out of the oven."

He heard herself defeating tone and smirked before turning around giving her a look. "Can you handle it?" Sirius sighed, "I don't know Bones..."

She gave him a look. "I fed myself before you came along you know. Granted it was mostly taking out, but I still managed to survive," she told him as she grabbed the oven mitts and moved to take it out of the oven. "See I'm completely capable of," she jumped as the heat from the pan burned through the oven mitts and she dropped the pan managing to not only shatter the pan, drop lasagna all over the kitchen floor, but also shatter the glass on the oven door and knock one side off the hinges.

Sirius crossed his arms and stayed quiet letting the tension build before he said, "You know...I was joking...but I know now what it feels like to be right...Is this it...?" He inhaled with a vindicated look on his face.

"Not another word," she said, biting her lip and shaking her head.

He smirked, leaning back and staring at her. "Whatever you say, boss."

Amelia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It was hot okay?" she said as she grabbed her wand so she could clean up the mess. "This was not my fault."

He smirked but as promised said absolutely nothing. That didn't, however, stop him from laughing under his breath.

"Shut up," she said when she saw him laughing before she started laughing too. "What are we going to eat now. There are pieces of glass mixed in with the cheese."

"Well, you've done this without me and survived, right? So, you can surely whip us up something. Oh, but we're out of pasta..."

"Sirius," she grumbled. "I'm ordering take out.

"Okay," He patted her on the shoulder, "Maybe that's for the best, dear."

"You knew what you married. You are lucky I can even cook the pasta," she said, looking up at him.

"I did know what I married...I also know that I slaved in this kitchen all day and this is how you thank me..." Sirius sighed taking out his wand. "And now I have to clean up YOUR mess because taking care of the house isn't a job..."

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Forgive me for giving you a job to do, I know how difficult it must be being kept."

"It really is and do you appreciate it? No, of course not...All you care about it getting ahead and sleeping with your secretary!"

"I'm not going to apologize for what makes me feel alive. Molly is a gentle soul," she said, shaking her head as the smirk caught her lips.

"Gentle..." He flicked his wand to clean up the mess. Sirius stood in front of her, looking down at her, "Is that what does it for you? Is that why you go to her and never for me?"

Amelia looked up at him, trying to keep a straight face. "Yes, I've been looking for a way to tell you. I've learned to like gentle and slow."

"Fine," He huffed, "I guess I just can't do it for you. I'll order the takeout." Sirius said attempting to walk past her.

Amelia caught his arm before he could walk away and pulled him down to kiss her.

Hungrily, Sirius picked her up and put her on the opposite counter before tracing her bottom lip with his tongue and grasp her ass firmly.

Amelia groaned against his lips as he picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms slid down to her ass. She smirked against him. "I think the hammer missed you, Thor," she mumbled against his lips as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Well you will be calling me a god," He countered, his lips sinking into her neck as hips pressed against hers roughly. His hands yanked her closer to him so they were flush against one another.

"I don't doubt that," she said, gripping him and letting out a sigh as he pulled her even closer. Her fingers crawled down his back, pulling at the ends of the t-shirt to get it over his head so she could touch more of his skin.

"That is unless you'd rather do it with your secretary," He teased, biting her shoulder before his hands left his beloved to run up her thighs and start pulling her dress up while skimming along her bare skin possessively.

"Don't give me that. You and Rabastan were so busy I always have to wonder if you'd prefer him," she said before gasping as his hands moved down her thighs and started skimming her skirt up.

"Well, he was handsier than you are." Sirius informed her, "But not as forceful as Remus...So I suppose you rank somewhere on there..." He informed her before pulling her dress over her head and returning to his place at her neck.

"As long as no one is better with their tongue," she mused, dropping her dress on the kitchen floor, sitting on the kitchen counter in her bra and thong. She groaned, her neck tilted back as he brushed his lips down it, guiding his hands back to where they belonged.

He said, "I don't know, your mouth is capable of a great many things, but we'll see how great they are..." Sirius taunted her, unhooking her bra before gripping her thong and pulling it back so it moved against her slit.

"My mouth could end wars," she informed him as he got rid of her bra and she moved for his jeans. He gripped her before she got there, drawing the silk back against her and stealing a gasp from her lips.

"Oh yeah?" He said drawing back, his hand shifting to her chest, pinching her nipples roughly, while he stood an inch away from her. "Show me."

Amelia gasped before pushing him back so she could slide off the counter, she pulled at his jeans before she pulled them down and moved to the floor, her tongue tracing up his length the moment she got him out of the boxers. Her eyes locked with his as she arched her back, making sure he not only saw the look in her eyes, but the red and black fabric barely covering her ass.

He shuddered, his eyes loaded before he grabbed her, lifted her up and pinned her to the wall before pressing his lips against her roughly. Sirius didn't waste time, his hand skimmed down her body before circling her clit and shoving two fingers inside of her. "You're alright," He smirked at her cockily.

Amelia arched against the wall, her hips trying to squirm and wiggle against his hand, desperate for more from him. His finger circled around her clit and she gasped audibly against his lips, her hands burying in his hair as she pulled him to her lips possessively, her tongue sweeping into his mouth and tangling with his.

He groaned against her, slamming her back against the wall. Sirius swallowed her gasps and moved his hand faster against her as his lips became bruising against hers.

Amelia rocked her hips against his hand, whimpering against the friction as one of her hands moved down and grasped his wrist, her nails digging in as he pumped and curled his fingers inside her. "Keep going," she mumbled against his lips.

Sirius added another finger and angled her so he could go even deeper, "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He vowed, in a gravelly voice, his breaths hot against her throat. "This...this is nothing."

Amelia gasped, coming apart entirely when he spoke against her neck. She hadn't heard him talk like that in years and she could feel herself getting wetter at the mere thought of him slipping inside her. She gripped his shoulders as she tightened around him, straightening up as she pulsed around his hand. Her hardened nipples dragging across his chest with each thrust as he held her tight to him,

"Now," He nearly growled into her ear, his fingers pulling out of her before suddenly thrusting all the way back in. Sirius smirked at her loud gasp, "How many more do I owe you? I have a debt."

Amelia gasped, her shoulders rolling forward as he thrust into her again. Her breaths coming out tempered and shallow. "9489," she said, "Give or take," she added, a smirk on her face before she moaned again.

"Okay," He nearly laughed, before she gasped, "Healthy goal...Now I got accustomed to making you scream every time, and I'm going to reinstate that tradition tonight." Sirius informed her while he scissored all three fingers in her relentlessly.

Amelia curled into him, her hands clutching at his shoulders as her legs tightened around his waist, holding herself up as he busied his hands. She groaned as his fingers moved inside her, rolling her hips as she grew closer, "Oh god," she mumbled as her grip on him became more frantic.

He pressed his lips to her ear and said in a low voice, "I want you to make me so hard I have no choice but to fuck you until the morning, Bones. Think you can manage that?" Sirius taunted her before sucking down on the shell of her ear.

She panted, "Uh-huh," she is biting her lip as she tilted her head back against the wall. Her breath quickly becoming more and more uneven as she grew closer. Her body already felt like it was on fire and the way she was panting wasn't helping. "Oh god," she whimpered as she started to fall over the edge. She moaned his name, her voice coated in desperation as it grew higher until she was screaming it.

He thrust his hand into her harder and harder as he heard her breathing pick up, and even lifted her up a bit to get a more direct angle. When she began to scream, he pulled away so he could see every second of it. Sirius's hand left her, lightly rubbing her before his lips pressed down on hers greedily, his entire body flattening against hers.

Amelia gasped even harder when he moved her up, her hands dug into his skin as she leaned back against the wall. She panted for a moment before he pressed her flat against the wall. Her lips met his, quickly turning the kiss into something as needful and desperate as she felt right now.

His hands encased her against him before he left the wall with her wrapped around him and walked up the stairs. He stepped into their bedroom dropping down on the mattress with her beneath him.

Amelia's lips didn't leave his. Even as he started to walk up the stairs. She pulled him tight to her. Her hand gripping his hair as she kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. "I need you so much," she mumbled against his lips as she pulled back enough for her to talk.

He kissed her again at her words before he drew back to pull off his jeans and boxers. When he came back, he was fully naked, he reached down and pulled her knickers off, looking down at her naked body lustfully for a few moments before he ran his hand over her body. "Fuck you, Bones...you did get better looking."

Amelia smirked up at him before letting out a moan as her muscles twitched under his fingertips as he ran his hands over her. "Just to spite you," she said, biting back a moan.

"Ah, you sold your soul," Sirius said his fingers tracing up her chest before lowering his lips to her lower waist. "That makes a lot of sense..."

Amelia gasped as he traced lower. "If I sold my soul for anything, it would not be eternal beauty. It would be the ministry seat," she lied, shuddering as his lips pressed against her hip. She was already trembling as the prospect of him touching her any longer. She knew it would only be a matter of moments, the way she was shaking.

"Oh? Out of all the things that's what you chose?" Sirius smirked, "I can see why, you love power," He pressed lips to her slit and traced her name into her clit.

Amelia gasped, lurching up as her hands grasped at the sheets. "Sirius, I'm going to-" his lips vibrating against her clit violently cut her off as she arched up and cried out again.

Sirius tightened at the sudden sound and stopped moving his lips. He crawled onto the bed and lifted her knees more before he grabbed himself and rubbed the tip along her core gauging her reaction.

Amelia gasped when she felt him shift her brushing himself against her. She looked up, catching his eyes and nodded desperately. Her breaths coming out in shallow gasps, "Please,"

He licked his bottom lip before slipping all the way inside of her. His eyes caught onto hers and he put his arms on either side of her to brace himself before he tugged back and pushed back in. It wasn't as hard or as fast as he used to do it, but he was still hard and he was still moving against her.

Amelia gasped as he slipped inside of her, her hands shaking as she reached up to grasp him, pulling him down to kiss her as he moved inside her. It was almost more than she could handle, but she gripped his shoulders, pulling him into another kiss as she moaned against his mouth.

He matched her gasp for one of his own when she tugged him down to kiss her. Trembling inside of her, Sirius had a raw look on his face when she moaned into his mouth before he slid back and dropped into her harder than he had been.

Her hands gripped him, needing to keep him close, as close as she could. One of her hands buried in his hair as the other grasped at his back, pulling him in closer as he started to move faster inside of her. She whimpered against his lips as she pulled back and pressed her forehead against his as her breaths became shallower.

She tugged him down, unintentionally making him drop deeper inside of her as his body pressed down on hers. Sirius cupped her face with one hand while the other hand a tight grip on her hip. The edge was close, he lasted longer than he thought he'd be able to but he was determined to bring her down with him. He rested his forehead against hers as he grounded into her, groaning at the feeling that jolted through him when he did. Sirius kept going until he heard her start.

The whimper in her throat died as he ground down into her, gasping against his lips as her walls caved around him, gripping him and pulsing around him. "Sirius," she breathed out desperately. Her body too tight to scream so instead she gasped his name, her hands clutching him as she twitched underneath him, her eyes never leaving his.

He was already pulsing inside of her when she began to whimper but he began to do it as hard as he could manage when his name left her mouth. His grip on her was unbreakable as his eyes focused on her face and nothing else. A bomb could go off right next to them and he wouldn't have noticed. Sirius rocked into her until he couldn't. Sirius panted for a moment before he collapsed against her.

Amelia continued to shake as her arms circled around him, holding him as tight as possible as he collapsed onto her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, shaking against him as she tried to relax with no avail. She panted gasping for breath and curling into him. "Yeah you can still lay it down," she teased, breathing out as she relaxed into the bed.

Sirius laughed, unintentionally shifting into her. He forced himself to slide out of her before he rolled onto his back and curled her against him. "I don't think it's fair you got better looking." He taunted back. "I think you should have to pay a fine."

Amelia whimpered as he shifted deeper into her. Her grip tightening as she moaned, relaxing into the bed when he finally pulled out of her. "Uh-huh," she panted curling into his side. "I believe I told you years ago I was a fine wine and I was just going to keep getting better with age." She nodded her head against his shoulder in exhaustion. She wasn't sure how many times she'd finished, but it was more than she'd had in years, more than she was prepared to handle and she could barely keep still against him.

"No, I think you did something. Dabbled in beauty potions or consorted with people in Knockturn Alley. " Sirius insisted. He grinned when he felt her unable to stay down. "Bones, do you need to go again?"

"You are right, I just spend so much time in Knockturn Alley now. I run the dragon egg gambling pool there," she told him as she tried to relax next to him. "I think I might actually pass out if I try to go again."

Sirius turned, smirking as he kissed down her neck, "That wasn't a no."

Amelia sighed, tilting her neck back against the bed. "I don't believe I've ever told you no. That's part of the reason we're married," she teased, biting her lip.

He scoffed, turning on his side as his hand traced down her torso until he reached her slit. "Ah huh, part...none ...same thing."

She smirked up at him when he spoke. "The same thing," she told him before he began to trace down her body. She closed her eyes, sucking in a breath as he reached her core. "Sirius," she mumbled needfully, her hips rolling against his hand.

He brought her into his arms and sunk his lips into her shoulder. His fingers moving against her rhythmically, "You seemed like you had too much energy...I thought I should help you with that because I'm a good Trophy Wife."

Amelia gasped rolling her hips up against him as his fingers continued to tease her. She arched up, her voice going higher as she tightened around him. "Oh god," she whispered as she started to relax. "You are a great trophy wife," she said before looking around and noticing where they were. "This is our room," she breathed out, her eyes half-closed as she looked up at him.

"This is our room." Sirius nodded as she relaxed back against him. "Although you are breathing like that when you call me a great trophy wife is going to be what creates my Patronus." He laughed.

Amelia sighed, curling her body into his. Her head resting on his chest. "I haven't been in here in over a decade," she said, kissing his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Mine is the Bon Jovi concert," she mumbled against him as she held him tightly.

"Really?" He looked around, "What happened to the mirrors?" Sirius smiled and kissed her, "Mine is when my wife said she'd marry me."

"I took them out. I didn't want to see them," she said, sighing against his shoulder. "That's a good one," she agreed, yawning after he kissed her.

"I took them out. I didn't want to see them," she said, sighing against his shoulder. "That's a good one," she agreed, yawning after he kissed her.

Sirius looked down at her and frowned. "Do you want to sleep in the other room?" He said, "Well you're supposed to pick the happiest memory you have so," Sirius shrugged.

"No, I like it in here. Can you sleep in here? We can go back if you can't?" she asked, glancing up at him. "I know. It was our first date. First time I knew we were going to be something more than just sex."

"No, I'm good here. I just wanted to make sure." Sirius said softly before grinning, "I can't believe you couldn't admit that was a date. I clearly fancied you. I let you wear my jacket."

Once he said he was content where they were, she settled into him, getting comfortable on his chest. "You put it on me, I didn't ask for it. Though I do think it lingered around my dorm room for a week after. Okay, we didn't talk about things then. I made Alice do an unbreakable vow," she said, laughing into his chest.

"No," Sirius laughed, "You didn't...You did?! You are so dramatic...I put on you because you were cold but I didn't ask for it back."

"I just wanted to go to the concert without any questions. Alice always had a way of getting things out of me. She would do what Lily used to do without me even realizing it was happening, much more subtle. She always knew everything that was happening before I did," she said as her fingers traced up over the lines of his chest. "I didn't give it back until Rita asked whose it was. I wasn't giving her that satisfaction."

"It's not like it was easy for me. I had all of them on me." Sirius scoffed. "Lily refused to accept it wasn't worth talking about...I don't know. I'm not usually a talker..."

"I know. Alice just tricked it out," she shook her head before settling against him once more "You and me both."

"I know. I liked that." Sirius said, "You didn't make me do anything...not like now..." He teased.

"I know, I'm the worst." She leaned against him. "Keeping a roof over your head, keeping you in designer shoes, heaven forbid I ask for anything in return," she teased, her eyes drifting closed. "It's not like I get a sick satisfaction out of telling you what to do or anything."

"You really are. What am I going to do with you?" He said, his own eyes closing as he reached down, grabbed the blanket and pulled it up.

"You are going to kiss me, then you are going to go to sleep with me," she said as she felt him drag the blanket up, moving up to kiss him before the set her head on his chest.

Sirius smirked into her lips before falling back, sound asleep.

Amelia closed her eyes and fell asleep curled around him. She hadn't even remembered her head hitting the pillow the night before, but when she woke up, she slipped from the bed carefully, thankful to see Sirius sleeping soundly. She picked through the files in her bag before realizing she'd left the one, she needed on her desk.

She quietly wandered into the bathroom to take a shower. Waking up naked on top of him had had its effect and she wasn't about to wake him for sex when they'd just started getting back into the rhythm of having it. It had been a while since she'd bothered to take care of it herself, but the longer she stood under the water, the easier she found it was to slip her hand between her legs and trace her slit, biting back a moan as she pictured Sirius doing it.

Sirius felt her leave, but he didn't move until he heard the shower start. He rose to his feet, rubbing his eyes and stepping into the bathroom. He had the intention of asking her a question, but once he heard the noises coming from her, he wasn't asleep anymore. Since he was still fully naked it wasn't any effort at all to walk into the shower.

He smirked at her, putting his hands on her shoulders before he whispered huskily into her ear, "I'll take care of that," Sirius said, his hand sweeping between her legs before two of his fingers slipped inside of her.

Amelia's fingers traced over her clit before she rested her hand on the towel bar to keep her balance. She wasn't going for anything particularly noteworthy, just enough to get her through any time she needed to spend at the ministry without having to wake up Sirius.

Her eyes were closed, her lip bitten between her teeth as she moved. She was concentrating enough that she did not notice the sound or the presence of Sirius slipping into the shower behind her. She jumped when his hand moved to her shoulder, but the second his hand slipped between her legs, she let out a whimper. "How did you- You were sleeping a minute ago," she breathed out, groaning as his fingers thrust inside her.

"I'll take care of this," Sirius told her arrogantly pulling her back against him so she could feel how hard he was as began fingering her from behind. "Well, my wife was naked and soaking wet in the hot shower..." He mumbled into her ear, "I thought I'd join you."

"I'm not complaining," Amelia said as he pulled her back against him. She rose up a bit, pressing her ass back against him as he sunk his fingers inside her. "Your wife is naked and soaking wet often. This is something you are just going to have to get used to," she sighed, her hand tracing down his arm and pressing him deeper inside of her.

"I don't know," He said pushing her forward suddenly so she was flush against the cold wall. Sirius saw her nipples harden as they grazed the bitter tile while his teeth grazed the sensitive skin at the hollow of her neck. He added the third finger, his fingertips throttling against her g-spot vengefully. "I think I'll have to just find a new way to cope."

Amelia gasped as he pushed her forward, her hands touching the tile as he pressed her into it. She whimpered at her nipples tightened to peaks against the wall, arching away from it slight slightly as his mouth pressed against her neck. She nearly buckled as he added another finger, one of her hands coming up to grip him. "I think you'll find away," she breathed, her voice high and barely audible, breaking and faltering despite her efforts to keep it even.

"Now that we've discovered I can fuck you. It's my goal to do it as often as possible until I'm completely satisfied that I'm back up to speed. If you are up for the challenge that is..." Sirius said, nudging her legs apart so he could have more access as she began to pant against the wall.

"I'm always up for a challenge," she gasped, her hand trying to grip the wall so she had something to hold onto as he nudged her legs further apart causing him to go deeper. "God," she mumbled into the wall. "I want you to fuck me as often as possible... we have a lot of orgasms to catch up on," her breath caught in her throat. She stepped one of her legs up, resting it on the shower bench so he could have all the access he needed, shuttering as she started to come undone.

Sirius grinned at her words, "I know you are...I just wasn't sure if you could take it...given your age." He taunted her knowingly before he began moving his fingers faster when she moved her leg, he began slamming his fingers up into her, biting down on his lip to keep himself from groaning at the sight of her gasping into the wall.

Amelia's hand pressed against the wall as the other gripped his arm as she tightened around his fingers. "F-fuck," she growled as she arched back against his chest. She gasped for breath as she came down. "You are one to talk. I'm two days older than you," she pointed out. "As you said, I might be thirty-five, but my ass is still twenty-one and so is the rest of me," she sighed out, pressing back against him.

"Two days that you've lorded over me for the past 35 years." Sirius shot back, "I know your body is young but how long before you wear out? Can you go as long as you used to?" He smirked, twisting her around and pinning her back against the wall. "I don't know, Bones..."

"It's not my fault that I managed to get so much wiser than you during my two extra days in the world," she pointed out as he twisted her around. She raised her eyebrow challengingly when he spoke. "I hate to break this to you, but you are also thirty-five," she said, "And I can go just as long as you can. I had six last night. I think you can keep up with that." She stared up at him as he pressed her into the wall. "Oh, I know."

"Wiser," He scoffed, "I highly doubt that... Perhaps I am, but," Sirius smirked down at her, "I'd like to see how long you can go." He said his eyes not leaving hers as he collected her hands in one of his before the other glided over her breasts squeezing her hardened nipples appreciatively.

"Much wiser," she pointed out before grasping his shoulders and pulling herself up. She locked her legs around his waist so she could look him in the eye before he pinned her arms up above her head. "Mhmm, I can go a very long time," she told him as his free hand traced over her chest and she let out a whimper.

Sirius grinned, "Good." Then he leaned down and sucked down hard on her bottom lip before he moved forward, flattening her completely against the wall. He pressed against her hotly, his grip on her wrists tightening when he felt her wiggle beneath him.

Amelia leaned into him despite the way he had her pinned, her lips moving against his without their usual practiced precision. She kissed him hungrily and desperately as he pressed her into the wall. She squirmed against him, her legs tightening around his waist as he pushed her into the wall.

Sirius's lips attacked her viciously and without chaste. He leaned completely against her before his lips went down her neck making mark after mark, reminders for her later. Reminding her that he would be back and would fuck her as thoroughly as he was about to. He sucked against the nerves in her neck, knowing it would send a chill of feelings down to her core.

Amelia shivered against him, frustrated that she couldn't bury her hand in his hair and pull him closer, but thankful he seemed to be doing a fantastic job of staying close all on his own. She tilted her head back against the wall, sighing his name as he marked her neck knowing full well, she'd need a concealing charm before she left the house with proof of his existence written all over her neck. As much as she loved that, looking in the mirror and remembering exactly what he did to her, she doubted that would be easy to explain away at work. Amelia whimpered as he brushed over a particularly tender spot, shivering as she felt the sensation all the way down her body.

Sirius released her hands in order to grip her and lift her up so he could glide himself inside of her. When he did, his grey eyes locked onto her. His pupils so dilated there was barely any grey left.

As soon as Sirius released her hands, Amelia gripped his shoulders, lifting herself with him as he slowly began to slide into her. She watched his eyes, her mouth falling open as a shallow breath left her. The angle and the feeling of him sliding inside her would always be enough for her. There was absolutely nothing that could compare to the feeling of how tight he was inside her the first time he thrust, the way he brushed against her g-spot and made her want more and more from him with each pass. "Keep going," she encouraged her voice teetering on the edge of audible and gasping.

He nodded, drawing back and thrusting up. Sirius moved slowly at first, grinding against her before slamming back into her. Sirius got an idea and smirked, "How flexible are you, Bones?"

Amelia sighed as he moved faster, her hands grasping onto his shoulders as he ground into her. Holding onto him was all she could really do, letting him be in complete control was still something she struggled with, but she wasn't fighting him. How could she when he was making her feel like this with a few thrusts of his hips? "Still very flexible," she told him, trying to read his expression. "What are you thinking?"

He grinned, grabbing her legs and hooking them on his shoulders. Sirius stared at her with a smug expression, "I didn't think I was making it hard enough on you..."

"Oh god," Amelia sighed, gasping for breath. Her legs shifted on his shoulders; knees bent as he folded her in half. It was all she could do not to cry out right then, her hands lacing behind his neck as he pressed her into the wall. He plunged even deeper inside her as they shifted the position, gripping his shoulders as she froze. She couldn't move or shift, she couldn't roll into him from this position and she could only gasp in response.

Sirius moved slowly feeling her tight against him, he couldn't slam into her yet. But the fact that she was already shuddering slightly at the new position, one that used to be commonplace with them was now bringing them both to the edge within seconds. He began to move faster, rolling his hips into hers, while he pressed his forehead against hers and breathed into her ear, "I love you."

Amelia gripped him, her head leaning back against the wall as she tried to hang on longer, but it was completely futile. The way he felt in this position was more than she could handle. She gasped and moaned as he thrust into her, his hips creating as much friction as possible within her and all she could do was hold on. "Sirius," she breathed before leaving her forehead into his. "I-I love you too," she gasped out as she fell over the edge. Her moans grew as she tightened, her voice raising as he pressed into her. "Sirius," she whimpered again as she pulsed around him.

When he felt her pressing, he gathered all his strength and went quickly into her, pumping into her, clashing his hips against her. She was so tight against him that he didn't have to wait at all, he just started tensing and gripping her tighter and tighter extending her orgasm as he stumbled into his own. Sirius groaned against her as he fell off the edge, flattening her back even farther as he did.

Amelia knew exactly what he was doing and she could barely breathe because of it. Her body was tight, flexing around him and gripping him as continued to thrust into her, drawing out her orgasm as much as possible. She couldn't do anything, but gasp and hold him tight against her as he pressed her back into the wall. "Hell," Amelia breathed out as they both gasped and tried to even their breathing.

Sirius grinned exhaustedly, before biting her shoulder lightly. "I had a thought..." He shrugged innocently. Sirius eyed her as he slid out of before letting her legs fall to his waist.

Amelia sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to find her balance as she clung to him, her back still pressed to the wall. "What coherent thought could you have possibly had during all of that?" she asked, a teasing tone to her words even though her breathlessness.

"I remember," He said close to her, "I used to have sex with this redhead, and she used to always want me deeper..."

"Mmmm," Amelia said, the smirk curling the corners of her lips. "I think I know her," she said. "She still really likes it when you go deeper. Really loves it," she breathed out, holding him tightly.

"Huh," Sirius said, smirking down at her, "Well she used to always tell me that she thought about me inside of her..." He paused before sighing, "Sorry...I shouldn't talk to you about other women..."

Amelia rolled her hips against his before she leaned in closer to him. "I always think about you inside me, but that's just between us," she told him.

He smirked, leaning his arms on either side of her, flexing his arms, "Don't make me do it again...You'll be too exhausted to make it to work."

She leaned in, kissing him again before she whispered against his lips, "It's Saturday. I was just going to run in and grab a file, but I absolutely don't have to."

"In my defense...It's hard to remember the days of the week when you have nowhere to be..." He stated before kissing her back fiercely, "I think you can get the file another time." Sirius stated flatly before gripping down her back and grabbing her ass tightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's hard to remember the days when you are always going somewhere, too. If you ever get caught it'll be because fudge realized I started taking my nights and weekends sometimes instead of working through them, but considering he leaves at five Friday and doesn't come back until 8 Monday, I don't think that'll ever happen," she grumbled before letting it go so she could kiss him. "Yeah, I think I can let that go," she smirked against his lips when he grabbed her ass.

"Good," He said, his hands pressing her against him as his tongue intertwined with hers.

Amelia grinned against his lips, biting his bottom lip and pulling it towards her before she soothed over it with her tongue. She groaned at the way his hands gripped her, firm and possessive, pulling her towards him and holding her there. She could never put into words how much she'd missed feeling him touch her like that. How much he wanted her bled out of every touch and Amelia couldn't help but feel that. "You know that thing?" she whispered in his ear, her tongue tracing over it. "You are going to have to sit down if you want me to remind you why I like it so much."

Sirius growled, shut off the shower and walked with her on his chest to the bedroom. The feeling of her tongue doing anything was too much for him to resist. His lips seized hers and when sat down with her on his lap, he pulled away and said, "All yours, boss."

Smirking against his shoulder, Amelia gripped him tighter when he turned off the water and started to walk out of the bathroom. She teased the skin just below his ear for another moment before he pulled her back to his lips and she kissed him deeply as she slipped her hand between them and guided him into her. "That's what I like to hear," she mumbled between kisses. She groaned, her head falling back at the feeling as her legs shifted around him so they could be as close as possible.

She loved teasing him and he loved watching her do it. Sirius let her take control. It wasn't easy but he trusted her enough to give her the space to do so. As she eased him into, he let out a short sigh he took the side of her neck that remained unmarked when her neck craned back. He had missed this, more than anything he had missed having her as close as humanly possible.

He grinned, against her, gripping her hips and rocking her against him. "I'm sure it is."

Amelia groaned, letting him take hold of her hips and set the pace as she sunk into him, feeling him as deep as she could take him. She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips along the side of her neck, making little marks and eliciting a sigh or a whimper from her with each one. Her hands curled around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "God, I missed you being this deep" Amelia mumbled, licking her lips as his hands rested against her lips, "I love feeling all of you," she moaned.

Sirius smirked, moving her faster, feeling distant what he was doing but enough to be sent over the edge as quickly as he had been. He moved his lips to her ear, taking her earlobe as a hostage between his teeth and tongue for a moment before he whispered into her ear, "I know how much you like me being all the way inside of you." He said grounding himself against her g-spot easily, circling into it.

Amelia whimpered at his words. "I always want you all the way inside me," she answered, her hips rising and crashing back down against his as she felt him pressing into her. She let out a high moan, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to even her pants, the moment he started grinding into her. "God, I want everything."

"Then," He growled into her ear when she started slamming down on him. "Take it," Sirius breathed harshly. His hands moving from her hip bones to her back, pressing her chest to his so all he could feel was her hard nipples dragging against him, yearning for him to touch them.

"Fuck," she breathed out heavily before doing exactly what she was told. Her hands moved to his shoulders so she could use him as leverage, rolling and raising her hips over his. She whimpered as he pressed her against him, increasing the speed of her hips and sinking him deeper inside of her with each thrust.

His fingers dug into her back as their breaths began to mingle together, heavy and uneven. Sirius kissed her lightly before he lied quietly, "I can't really feel much. Mind describing it?"

Amelia shuddered as his lips grazed over her casually, combined with the momentum from their movements. She bit her lip at the idea of having to explain anything, trying to find the words, any words, through her lust-induced haze. "You are so deep and all I want is more, more time more feeling, more touch, more everything," she breathed out, her eyes closed as she tried to focus on what it felt like. "Everything feels like it's on fire, and tight, but in the best possible way. There's so much pressure, I'm so close and I feel like the tiniest thing is going to set me off," she breathed, her voice getting higher and breathier with each world as her fingertips dug into his skin.

Sirius groaned into her neck. Her saying anything could get him off. He didn't know what it was about her specific voice, maybe it was the husky tone mixed with such a large amount of arrogance but it always got to him. "Well," He said, thrusting up into her suddenly as he began moving quicker, "Then you better hang on." He drove himself up into her, his eyes locked on her when he did it, relishing in the look on her face when he felt a wave of nerves burn at the new feeling.

Amelia shivered as his groan ran through her body. Her body trembled preemptively, teetering on the edge of something strong. She lowered her gaze to him, meeting his eyes as she tried to get a breath in. Her hands gripped his shoulders when he started to take over. The feeling building inside her like a hurricane poised to assault her senses until it finally unleashed and her whole body tightened deliciously. The pulse of each breath rolled from her core, gripping him relentlessly tight, all the way to the tips of her fingers where she gripped him tightly. She gasped for breath among the cries and whimpers. His name came out as a scream before it came out like a breath repeated until Amelia began to come down.

He didn't know if he could go again. Since he'd gotten back, he'd only attempted to go once and make it last long enough for her to go more than once. With her so close, his body tensed and rolled into her without even a thought. She had already finished. He felt her pulse around him and heard her cry out his name. The sound of her screaming, for this reason, was not remotely lost on him. He became so hard that it was no longer a concern to him that this would be a permanent problem. With her reacting the way she did, he knew he'd never have a problem getting it up again.

He could feel everything she was feeling and began to go faster inside of her just as she began to calm down.

Her body tensed once again as he started pumping into her even faster, picking up exactly where it left off as she began to build back up again rapidly. She could barely keep her eyes open as her hands shook against his shoulders, desperate to see what more she could possibly feel. Her nails digging into his skin for nothing more than stability as she cried out again, this time her body tensed almost painfully. "Sirius," she whimpered, gasping for breath as she rocked into him. "Sirius, please," she said, her voice more desperate than it had ever been.

Amelia wasn't a beggar and he knew that. She demanded and she took what was hers, but with him, she pleaded and he had no problem going faster. He tilted her back, still holding her tight but hitting her and a more direct angle. His body began to tremble, his body lined with sweat as he began to drill into her, faster and faster, "Amelia..." He breathed shakily as he neared the edge.

"Oh god yes," she cried as he tilted her back, arching against his hands as the angle and his speed hit her perfectly. Her hands gripped the sheets as he set her off again, likening it to a firework the way her body seemed to explode in a way that almost made her dizzy. She gripped him, pulling him deeper as she felt him shaking with her. "Sirius," she gasped out, "Come with me."

He nodded deliriously, gripping her painfully tight as he thrust into her as fast as he could, which somehow was faster than the day before. Sirius bucked into her and began to pant as she cried out. Sirius watched her body before he gripped onto her and pulled him deeper. He gasped loudly, unable to hold back as she made her last demand and he pounded into her, feeling his entire body pulse into her before he spasmed.

Breathless didn't even begin to describe the way Amelia felt as she collapsed next to him on the bed. Her hands shook from the sheer force and exhaustion of what she'd just done. "Am I crazy or are we better at this now than we were at twenty- one?"

Sirius laughed and could barely turn his head to look at her. His chest was rising and falling so fast he could hardly catch his breath. Exhaustedly, he replied, "Years of abstinence...I guess."

"Definitely a factor," she commented, her breath slowly beginning to slow down. She gave herself a minute before she turned onto her side, curling into him and tucking herself against the side of his body.

Sirius trembled when she fitted to his side and sighed, "When I can get up. We need to eat."

"I don't think that's happening any time soon," she said, "I can't feel anything."

"We never had dinner and we've had sex...I don't know how many times. Soon... food." Sirius said stoically.

Amelia tried to think about it for a moment, "A lot," she answered before sighing and shifting back to the bed. "I work a hundred hours a week, I'm used to not eating for long periods of time," she pointed out as she shifted off him so he could get up.

He looked at her, shook his head but didn't say anything. Sirius knew that she didn't abstain from eating because she didn't want food but simply because she forgot. Before Azkaban, he would take her to lunch and if he couldn't make it, he would order something to make sure she ate. But it had been years since he did that so she'd gone on.

Sirius rose to his feet and asked, "Are my clothes still in there?" Gesturing to the closet.

Amelia looked up from the pillows on the bed. "Yes, I don't know how wearable any of it is, but it's still in there," she told him, pulling the sheet around herself and following him in.

He opened the door and grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, both of which were loose on him now. Sirius looked over and noticed there was a section of things missing. "Where's my jacket...?"

Amelia looked up, biting her lip before she turned away from him, pretending to adjust something on one of the shelves. "In the guest room downstairs with my stuff," she said, not looking at him when she said it.

He pulled on a pair of jeans adding a belt before he could acknowledge how much room he had in them. Sirius looked down and saw how muscle he had lost and how almost James thin he had become. He forced himself not to look and asked, "Why?

"No reason," Amelia said, taking a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair as she looked back at him. "Didn't want it to get dusty in here," she lied.

Sirius handed her one of his shirts to put on and shut the door. He headed into the other room and looked at what shirts she'd grabbed. It took him only a second to realize they were all her favorites on him. Smiling for a moment, he put his expression back to neutral before he headed down the stairs to start making her breakfast. "I have something of yours by the way."

Amelia pulled the shirt over her head before following him out of the room. "What do you have of mine?" She asked.

He had a bag by the couch. Inside her were his Azkaban uniform and the clothes he'd been wearing when he showed up on her doorstep. Sirius reached into the pocket, pulled out a picture that was bent and faded. He handed it to her. "It's a little beat up."

Amelia watched as he pulled his uniform from a bag and she winced at the sight and memory, "do you want to get rid of that?" She asked looking up at him before she saw the picture. She smiled softly, "you kept it?" She looked up, "Do you remember that night?"

"Eh," Sirius shrugged, "Burn it for all I care..." His arm went around her and he said, "Yeah, I remember breaking Fabian's hand for touching you."

"Fireplace," she pointed, "I'll let you do the honors," she told him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her. "He asked me to control my husband the next Monday. I asked him how I should do that when he can't control his hands. Gideon got a really good laugh out of that," she said, glancing up at him. "That was a good night. The picture was in the prophet, much better than every picture they printed after it." She wrinkled her nose. "What are you making for breakfast?"

"I don't really know if you should have this in your fireplace." Sirius mentioned before he said, "I paid him a visit the next week actually..." He said, "Pancakes probably," Sirius wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder, "I remember your dress, and I remember dancing with you." He said swaying her back and forth slowly.

"Valid point. Do we think it would be too arrogant to leave it at Fudge's desk?" She contemplated it for half a second before shaking her head. "That's a yes." She smirked as she settled in his arms, swaying softly. "We were always good at the dancing part. What did you say to Fabian?"

"I'm not going to stop you from being sick," Sirius told her flatly. "I didn't say much..." He smirked, kissing her shoulder.

"What did you do?" Amelia leaned into him, letting it go and forgetting about her ideas of planting it on her boss's desk. She didn't want to think about the uniform or what he went through nor did she want him to have to dwell on it any longer. "I missed dancing with you," she let slip as he kissed her shoulder.

"Who says I did anything?" Sirius said spinning her around and took her into his arms. He took her waist and her hand and began to move to the beat of a song that wasn't playing.

Amelia looked up at him, "You did," she pointed out, "You said you did something two minutes ago," she called him out as she settled in his arms, curling closer to him.

Sirius pulled her close and sighed, "He just wasn't a good listener and I had a feeling he wouldn't take me seriously about the whole coming near, touching or sharing the same air as my wife thing..."

"Sharing the same air was a little bit of a stretch considering we worked in the same department, but he respected the whole not touching or coming too close thing after a while," she said, leaning into him. "You did a pretty good job of getting most of the males at the ministry to stop being so disrespectful that night."

Which ones did I miss?" He said, frowning. "I thought I got them all."

"You got them all," she said, leaning into his chest. "They left me alone for a really long time," she told him before looking up at him. "And Emmeline is still scared of me after fourteen years so clearly we are both good at that."

"Good." Sirius paused for a minute. "Emmeline...Emmeline...Why can't I remember her?"

"Your memory is getting foggy if you don't remember me kicking the chair out from underneath her when she tried to touch you," she pointed out. "And I told her you had my name on you and she wasn't allowed to touch you. And I may have transferred her to Ireland for a few months after the war so I didn't have to listen to her pretend she cared about how I felt for a while."

"OH EMMELINE!" He laughed hard, at the memory. "I forgot about her...I miss her. No one made you so angry...It was cute."

"She's still around. Her and Rita," she said, shaking her head. "I can't escape them." She stopped, sighing before she realized that he wasn't the only one who had things to give him. "I have something for you, too, actually," she said, walking away from him and retreating into the office. She opened the safe and pulled the bag of Sirius's things out of it, biting her lip at the memory of the day he brought them home. She bit it back, fishing his wedding ring out of the bag before she walked down and handed it back to him. "They gave it to me after."

He frowned in confusion before taking the watch and putting it on, before looking at his wallet and opening it. "I have a coupon for that ice cream place in Diagon Alley...I hope it's still good..." Sirius joked before he slipped one of the pictures out and froze. There were three of them in there. One was of him and baby Harry, another was of him and Amelia and another was of all of them. The first was taken just after Harry was born in the hospital, Sirius still had the scrubs on from going int the delivery room. The second was taken by Lily and given to him by Lily. It was them at a party. She was sitting on his lap sideways with their arms curled around each other, clearly drunk at karaoke. Then the last one was all of them; Remus, Sirius, Amelia, James, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Colton, Alice, Frank, and Peter. All had their arms around each other, they were in snow hats, with snow falling around them, their faces red from laughter.

"It closed. The Leaky Cauldron knocked out the wall between and expanded into the space," she informed him. "I'm sorry you'll have to find another ice cream place to collect coupons for." She peeked over to see what he was looking at so intently. She frowned slightly. "That was the last picture before Dorcas."

He sighed, "Damn...I was just about to get my tenth ice cream for free..."

Sirius nodded slowly his voice soft, "She went out fighting...Made the whole building crumble...took out 8 Death Eaters...They got her out of the wreckage to take her to Voldemort...She was smirking."

"Sounds like Dorcas," she said, a soft smile on her face as she thought about her best friend. "I didn't know that was in there," she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said, leaning into his shoulder.

"I don't know why you're apologizing," Sirius said looking over at her. "You lost them too." He thumbed the picture, slipped it back in and showed her the other one. One of them.

"I know," she said softly before smiling at the other picture. "We were really good at karaoke," she said, "That was the night Frank got really drunk and sang Afternoon Delight to Alice and she almost left him there," she said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, and he threw her over his shoulder...I never saw them like that. They always were more put together than the rest of us..." Sirius grew quiet eyeing her and realizing it was a sensitive subject. He put it away and put his arm around her. "Pancakes?"

"I did. Occasionally I would catch it happening at the ministry when they thought no one was looking. He would steal a kiss and she would smack his shoulder and then steal another one. Then when she got pregnant with Neville, she stopped hitting him away. She'd steal the kisses first. She was just so bloody happy that he put that baby in her," she said, biting her lip. "Yeah, I'm going to go get dressed while you are cooking. I have to pick up a few files from the ministry."

Sirius smiled at that before he continued onto the kitchen and started making pancakes for them. He knew she couldn't talk about it and he would never make her, but he worried. Years of not talking to anybody and holding it in...

By the time she came down, he had breakfast ready and waiting for her.

Amelia came down the stairs, her dress wrapped around her body as she sat down to eat before kissing him once more and making her way to the ministry. She tried to just get her files and leave but ended up getting sucked into a meeting in the investigative department that she'd been avoiding for weeks.

He wanted to surprise her. Sirius knew he had to stop by Hogwarts and check on Harry. The first task was coming up and he needed to make sure he was going to be okay. So, he changed his appearance, he was shorter, blonde and had blue eyes instead of grey with the handlebar mustache he'd promised James he'd one day grow. He dropped off lunch in Amelia's office when her secretary was busy grabbing coffee, then he flooed into Dumbledore's office to see Harry.

By the time Amelia got out of the meeting, she was regretting coming into work at all. She wandered into her office and moved to go get the files, but she stopped when she saw the bag on her desk. "Molly, did you order lunch?"

"No, do you want me to?"

"No," she said quickly, closing the door and opening the bag, quickly realizing that Sirius had left it there. The panic rose chest when she realized he had been in the ministry. "Have you heard anything from the auror's office?"

"No, should I have?"

"No, I'm going home," she said, rushing past her out of the office. She made her way back home and started looking through the house hoping he was there somewhere and only panicking more when she didn't find him.

He came home with a sigh. His face was drawn after spending an hour reassuring his godson. When he returned home, he was surprised to see her sitting in the living room. "I thought you were working today...?"

The second Sirius walked in the door, Amelia wrapped her arms around him, gripping him as tight as she could. "I thought they took you," she said, her voice panicked as her breath quickened.

His eyes widened; his arms went around her. "I was at Hogwarts visiting Harry. I couldn't leave a note..."

Amelia's breath came out in gasps and spurts as she gripped onto him. "You were in the ministry; do you understand how- how- how- dangerous that was? They would have caught you and just taken you back and I wouldn't know until they'd already sucked your soul out." Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt as she trembles. Her pulse racing.

He held her tighter and took a breath letting her panic before he pulled back and cupped her face. "I'm fine. I was in a disguise and no one noticed me...I'm fine... Amelia, look at me."

"A disguise isn't going to do anything. You can't be at the ministry. They will find you and they will take you away from me, I can't lose you again," she said spouted desperately, tripping over her words before she started hyperventilating.

"Okay...Okay... I won't come. I promise. Amelia," He bent down to her eye level. "I promise. I will never go to the Ministry again...Okay? I'm right here. They didn't get me. They don't know where I am."

Her hands gripped at him as he leaned down and looked her in the eye. Her whole body was shaking as she held onto him, trying to calm down and finding it difficult to understand that he was there and it was fine and everything was fine. "I can't lose you. I can't- I can't do that again, Sirius. I can't," she whimpered as the hyperventilating gave way to tears, curling back into his chest.

He wrapped her up in his arms tightly and told her, "I know...I know..." Sirius grimaced and just held her until he heard her cry. Lifting her up, he walked her over to the couch and scooped her into his lap, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm right here." He whispered, wiping away her tears.

Amelia curled into him as he held her. She knew she needed to calm down, but she was finding that was easier said than done the way she was feeling right now. She leaned into him as he wiped her tears away, tucking her head under his chin so he would pull her in against him tighter. "I know you have to check on Harry and leave the house, just please don't go to the ministry again because they will drag you off and they won't tell me until afterward and.." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Just promise me, please."

"I swear," He told her quietly. "I won't go there."

"Okay," she said, curling into him. "I barely did it the last time. I can't do it again," she slipped.

Sirius cupped her face and looked down at her. He held her firmly. His voice was low and calm. "I'm right here and they'll have to kill me to take me away from you, alright?"

"Okay," she said, leaning into his arms once again, just needing to stay there for a while until she felt better.

He kissed her, leaning his forehead against hers as he pulled away. Sirius told her, "I love you and it's going to be okay."


	37. I'm Not Ready To Make Nice

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**I'm Not Ready to Make Nice**

_I'm not ready to make nice_ _  
_ _I'm not ready to back down_ _  
_ _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time_ _  
_ _To go 'round and 'round and 'round_ _  
_ _It's too late to make it right_ _  
_ _I probably wouldn't if I could_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm mad as hell_ _  
_ _Can't bring myself to do what it is_ _  
_ _You think I should_

Amelia wasn't sure what she expected when she walked into the house that evening but it wasn't what she got. It had already been the day from hell. Fudge was up her ass all day about the Triwizard tournament and not sharing her concerns. Rufus was failing miserably in the Aurors office and things were a nightmare. She saw Sirius sitting on the half of the couch she could see from the kitchen as she poured herself a glass of water. "I told Fudge I didn't think we had enough Aurors at the school - with every intention of swapping in people I trust for people I don't - and he asked if I was hormonal and that's why I felt so passionately about the subject. Given his sexist views on women and their hormones I'm pretty sure I could use his logic to argue my way out of the murder charges when I snap and kill him," she ranted, before wandering into the living room and stopping in her tracks when she saw Remus sitting on the other side of the couch. Her jaw ticked before she could say anything, "I'm sure I have something to do upstairs," she said, turning on her heel to leave.

"No," Sirius told her simply. Walking up to her as Remus hung his head and avoided her gaze. His voice lowered and he said, "You can't avoid him forever. Just listen to him. You don't even have to talk to him if you don't want to, but once you have heard him out if you still hate him that's fine..." He paused and said, "We're the last ones left, I'm just asking you to try. That's it."

"Maybe he should have tried a little harder when it mattered then," Amelia mumbled when he stopped in front of her. She didn't want to talk to him. She thought thirteen years would have done something to dampen the frustration and pain she felt over the entire situation but seeing him again made her realize it hadn't in the slightest. She sighed when Sirius looked down at her, knowing he wasn't going to back down on this. "Fine."

Amelia walked over to the couch and took a seat in Sirius's empty seat on the couch.

Sirius kissed her and told Remus, "Say goodbye when you leave."

Remus nodded, his hands in his lap, unable to meet Amelia's gaze until Sirius left. He said softly, "I didn't ask him to do this. I know you hate me."

Amelia stiffened when Sirius left her alone with Remus, but she tried not to let it show. She turned towards Remus; her gaze sharp as he spoke. "I didn't think you did. If you wanted to talk to me, you wouldn't need Sirius to do it." She didn't even address the hatred comment.

"You wouldn't have talked to me otherwise," Remus stated before he sighed. "He said he told you I'm...what I am."

"I told you not to come back until you got your head on straight, I never said not to come back at all," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "He did and I don't know why it took almost twenty years for someone to tell me that. It happened to you, it's part of you, it wouldn't have mattered to me. What matters to me is that I lost almost entire family, my parents, Lily and James, Alice and Frank, Sirius, but I should have still had you. I lost everyone but you and Henry and then I still lost you. I shouldn't have had to."

"I..." Remus paused, "I thought you never wanted to see me again...You were so mad. I thought you'd be better off if I never came back...I thought if you knew..." He took a breath, "I should have known it was Peter. You were right and I was ashamed I couldn't outright agree with you because...he'd put doubt there. For months we'd been told there was a mole and Sirius kept looking suspicious...I didn't know it was because Peter kept planting things in that direction..."

He was trembling slightly as he sat there. "I was weak. When we were younger Sirius told Snape to go to where I was during the Full Moon to scare him...I could have killed him and we didn't talk for weeks. If James hadn't pulled Snape back...I would have been a murderer...I never quite forgave him for that. I just walked away from it and we never talked about it. It cut deep. I never expected them to accept me in the first place. No one else would've or gone to such lengths for me. After that though, I knew he could use me and betraying me. Something I'd never wanted to consider before...So when Peter started telling me things he noticed, I thought I could believe Peter because ...well you didn't grow up with him. He never seemed smart enough to fool us or bad intentioned enough to want to. And there were a lot of things that kept happening that seemed too coincidental. Sirius said that Peter was doing the same thing to him. Kept trying to play us against each other. He believed that I was the mole just as I did with him."

Remus looked up in shame, "After...After Dorcas died I...I needed someone to blame because the mole had revealed where we were...It was the mole's fault she died... If I had talked to Sirius, I would have believed him. As soon as he came to Hogwarts I did...I just...Dumbledore was convinced he did it and it's weak but it was easier to believe he was guilty and suffering than innocent and there was nothing I could do to help him..."

Remus let out a sigh, fumbling with his hands. "I know you wouldn't understand. You were strong. You held on. He said you went to see him every week...I just couldn't do it. And I'm sorry. I wanted to write to you but I knew you hated me and I couldn't handle knowing that the only person left couldn't stand me even though you deserved to hate me..."

"You didn't even consider what I was telling you. It was so much easier for you to think I was just in love with him so I would believe anything he said. I would have known if he turned and given what happened to my family, him being my husband wouldn't have mattered," she said. "You didn't trust me either. Not just him."

"I get it. It was a confusing time and I have no doubt that there was doubt planted on both sides, but that doesn't make up for the twelve years afterward," she sighed, looking over at him. "I was strong because I didn't have a choice. I had to raise Henry. Sirius was in Azkaban and I had kept it together for him. I had to run my department and pick everything back up again after the war. I didn't get to break down or have a weak moment. I wasn't allowed and with every new death or disappearance, I just had to pretend I was fine and I didn't have anyone to talk to about it all."

"And I don't hate you. I'm mad and I'm hurt, but hate is a stronger word than I would be comfortable using."

"Well..." He said, "I'm sorry." Not sure of what else he could possibly say. He just didn't have anything else in him. "I just...I wanted to say that." Remus stood up to stand to leave. "I'll go."

"Thank you," she said when he apologized. "No, you don't have to leave." She said, looking over at him. "As Sirius said, we're the only ones left. That still means something." She shook her head. "Besides, I ordered food. If you think you are leaving before you eat, you are mental," she said as she stood, "I'll go get Sirius."

Remus froze and when she told him to sit back down, he did, but he was confused. Sirius looked up when she entered the room and asked, "Did he leave?"

"No," Amelia said, shaking her head. "He's downstairs. I ordered the food. It's going to be here soon," she told him simply.

Sirius's eyebrows lifted in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He rose to his feet before turning at the last minute, picking up and kissing her. When he pulled away, he grinned and said, "I was bored of you looking so depressed."

Amelia laughed when he picked her up, kissing him back without thinking about it. "That was not depression," she pointed out as they walked down the stairs towards the living room. "That was the white-hot burning hatred over the fact that man who is currently running our government isn't qualified to run a primary school bake sale."

"People will listen to any idiot they give the title to," Sirius told her, shrugging as he walked downstairs and sat down next to Amelia. "Have they announced what the second task will be yet?"

"True and that's a huge problem, but I think the real problem is the fact that we still giving the idiots the titles," she said, running her fingers through her hair as she leaned into his side. "Mermaids," she said. "They haven't announced it, but the Auror's Office is trying to put together a plan to secure the Black Lake. I don't know what else it could be."

Sirius nodded before he frowned at Remus. "You think Harry knows how to swim?" Remus cringed, "Probably...? If not I'm sure he'll have Ron teach him."

He leaned back and shook his head. "He shouldn't be in this tournament..."

"He's fourteen. I'm sure he knows how to swim, dealing with the mermaids is an entirely different matter," she said, shaking her head.

"I know. I thought Dumbledore and Fudge tooth and nail over it. The goblet is a contract, but his age should have negated it. That and the fact that he maintains he did not put his name in."

"I talked to Dumbledore about it...Fudge and Crotch wouldn't let him out of it. They even brought up legal proceedings if he didn't." Sirius scowled. "Pricks."

Remus said, "He's smart and resourceful. I'm sure he'll figure it out..." He looked at Amelia, "Have you met him yet?"

"We're the Ministry of Magic. If we can't figure out a way to keep a fourteen-year-old boy out of a life-threatening tournament, what in Merlin's name are we doing with our resources," she said, rolling her eyes. "Not even the half of it. We do not have the time or the alcohol necessary for me to list the ministry's shortcomings."

Amelia nodded, "In passing. I haven't had a moment to sit down with him if he wanted to, that is."

Sirius put his arm around her rubbing her shoulder when he saw her grow angry again. He sighed and said, "As long as he makes it, I don't care. It was pretty clever of him to think of flying...I wouldn't have thought of it." "How would you have done it?"

"Go for the Dragon's eye. It's their weak spot." Sirius shrugged. "I'm sure I'd have no problem with this tournament."

"And I wouldn't have been foolish enough to put my name in the cup in the first place," Amelia pointed out, shaking her head as she got up to get the food when the doorbell rang.

"I would like to point out because needed wealth nor fame," Sirius said loudly as she went to the door.

Remus snorted, "Neither did you."

"I didn't know my Uncle was going to leave me anything. It could have easily gone the other way." Sirius mentioned as Amelia returned with the food. "Besides," He smirked, "The entire school would have adored me being their victor."

"Uh-huh. You Gryffindors and your need for glory," she teased, shaking her head as she walked back in, setting a box of Chinese food on the coffee table. "I didn't need them to be a victor for the whole school to adore me," she said smugly as she walked in from the kitchen holding three beers. "You still married me and got all of the money so you really didn't need it either way."

"Had I not had fortune I might not have...I would have had to have..." Sirius flinched, "A job..." but as he rose to get cups from the kitchen he whispered in her ear, "I don't mind hearing my name being chanted loudly either."

Amelia smirked, "Yes, but I do that already, you don't need anyone else to," she pointed out. "And for the record, I happen to like my job...sometimes. Jobs aren't the end of the world.

Sirius kissed her the curve of her neck briefly before saying, "Yes, but I didn't always have you around to do it..." He said in a normal tone. "I've just never fancied spending my life in a cubical."

Remus said, "Because you never had to."

He sent him a look. "If there hadn't been a war you wouldn't have to either."

"But I'm the only one you ever need to remember doing that," she said, her look laced with a jealous undertone. Amelia took a drink from her beer before she picked up one of the cartons of food. She glanced over at Sirius. "Privilege much?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "And I don't spend my life in a cubical. I have a very nice corner office."

Sirius snickered, handing Remus a beer, grabbing her around her waist and tugging her closer to him before he grabbed his food and started eating. "I would have just become a male model." He said simply.

Remus said, "And you worked hard for that office but not everybody can get that high up... I feel like they choose randomly out of the hat. How did Umbridge get so high up?"

Amelia leaned back against him with the carton in her hand. "What happened to your plan to become a gigolo? I liked that one. I got to be your pimp." She took a bite of hers before stealing a piece of Sirius's chicken.

"I worked hard, but my father was also minister of magic and I'm a pureblood. That factored in. I'm not saying I don't deserve it. I should be minister right now, but I also had advantages," she agreed with Remus before tensing at the mention of that woman. "I think the pink has a hypnotic affect. She's glued to Fudge. He thinks she's the greatest. She tried to dye her Wizengamot robe pink. She's the devil."

"Well considering your earlier comment, I don't think you'd appreciate sharing me," Sirius said wryly nudging her when she stole his chicken.

"I know. She's put three Werewolf legislations through in the past decade that keep me from being employed." Remus said bitterly, taking a bite out of his egg roll. "She's working on one on making us wear identification so people can actively avoid us."

"I don't like sharing you. I'm rubbish at it," she said before rolling her eyes at his nudge before tilting her container towards him.

"I won't let her do that," she said, shaking her head. "It's not even her department. She's the head of the improper use of magic office. She has nothing to do with werewolves. We have other divisions for these things. She doesn't like Creswell so she pretends he doesn't exist," she said, her free hand balling into a fist as she talked about it. "I can't fire her because Fudge loves her, but I can make her life hell. She sits on the Wizengamot, but I run it."

Remus smirked. "I'd appreciate that. I don't know how she put the other bills in if that's not even her department but I like to think of her in pain..."

Sirius grinned at her, "Yes you do."

"She tricks people and she intimidates them and then she finds out things about them and uses it to get what she wants," she said, her jaw ticking. "I don't get it. She's not intimidating. She's just this weird ball of pink. Her office is the worst though. Hundreds of animated cat plates. Everywhere. They are always meowing," she made a face.

She looked back at Sirius. "Exactly. She tried to fight me on a bill a week ago and I had to put her in her place in front of the entire Wizengamot when she tried to go over my head to Fudge in front of me. We're not on good terms."

Sirius finished eating and scowled. "She'll get hers eventually. And I'm sure you will be at the helm when she does."

Remus said, "I hope I'm there to watch..." His face darkened. "Had to live on the streets at one point...What is her problem?"

Stoically, Sirius said, "Still a virgin."

Snorting. Remus shook his head. "Yeah, that's it."

"I should have fed her to one of the Dragons when I had the chance. They wouldn't have been able to prove anything," she grumbled under her breath before taking another bite before washing it down with a sip of her beer.

"Okay, yes and no," Amelia said. "I'm almost a hundred percent sure she and Fudge are sleeping together."

Remus made a vomiting noise. "That was not an image I needed."

"Okay, but that is legitimately sad. I remember his wife from one of those dinners. She was nice and pretty...Maybe she just won't do the nasty stuff he wants...I bet he likes to be dominated..." Sirius proclaimed.

Amelia sat up straight, "No, this actually has some merit. There was a night like two years ago when we were all putting in overtime. He came into my office late and tried to come onto me, I said no and he left. Then I saw him go into Dolores's office and the two of them have been a unit ever since. That can't be a coincidence," she said conspiratorially.

Amelia shook her head. "No, Jane Fudge died in a car accident six years ago. Might be seven, I can't remember. I definitely didn't need that image."

Remus said, "I remember that. It was in the paper."

Sirius didn't hear any other part of that speech. His face was full of disgust, "He came onto you?!"

"You don't sleep with Dolores Umbridge unless you've exhausted every other option and that's the best you can do. I give him credit for trying, but I shut him down the second he tried to shift the conversation," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I think he's older than my father would have been."

"He is older than your father!" Sirius grimaced, "...He only tried once right?"

"Yes. I reminded him that his son graduated Hogwarts a year ahead of me and I think I shamed him so hard he can barely look me in the eye," she told him. "Unless he's telling me how to do my job that is."

Sirius sighed. "I feel like my work did nothing...Maybe I should have gone to every male ministry official and just laid it out...But they still would have done it when I went to prison..."

Remus started laughing under his breath. "Men are always going to hit on her, Sirius."

"And? Doesn't mean I'm ever going to allow it."

"It might be more effective now that you are an escaped convict," she said, glancing back up at him. "I'm not the only one with a jealous streak," she smirked.

She glanced over at Remus. "He doesn't like that other men exist."

"Don't think I won't bring that up once I get the opportunity." Sirius informed her, and he said, "But that's different, I don't have as many offenders so you don't usually have to get involved...although I do enjoy when you do."

"I'm aware." Remus said wryly, "He once smacked James for looking at your ass."

Amelia smirked, "I'm sorry that I'm pretty and I have a good fashion sense. I cannot help that the male population of the ministry chooses to ignore my wedding ring. All I can do is turn them down when it comes up," she pointed out.

She laughed when Remus mentioned James. "That's James's fault. The entire population of the United Kingdom knows how possessive Sirius is of my ass."

"It was the sincerest apology anyone could hope for," she said, her hand moving to her heart sardonically. Amelia giggled when he grabbed her, curling into him unconsciously before looking up at Remus. "What do you mean?"

"Just..." Remus looked at them the way they held each other and the way they looked at each other. "I would have thought it would have faded."

Amelia looked at Sirius and smirked before looking back at Remus. "You and everyone else. And you're all right. We don't even like each other anymore. This is all an act," she teased.

"Not just in general but prison and more than a decade apart." Remus shrugged, "I don't think a lot of people could have done it."

"Yes, because this act is beneficial to you." Sirius snorted at her and smirked. "Well, what was I supposed to do? She's still hot and willing. Why would I bother finding someone new?"

"The mass murderer husband gives me an edge in Ministry negotiations, too," she pointed out, adding on to what Sirius said. Amelia finally shrugged. "You don't rock the boat when you are content with its passengers."

"It's just...Lily was right ..." Remus stood up, "Thank you for dinner. I should get going."

Sirius stood up and hugged him tightly, clapping him on the back. "I'll see you next week."

Amelia nodded to Remus from her place on the couch before watching him walk out of the house and beginning to put the leftovers away in the fridge. "I have a birthday present for you by the way. A little late and technically not a present, but that's what I'm calling it," she said, reaching into her pocket and tossing him a small bag from her pocket.

Sirius caught the bag without looking and took out the ring. "My wedding rings?"

"Your wedding ring plus," she told him. "I did a few modifications after last week," she winced thinking of the breakdown she'd had before shaking her head. "They're linked," she said, holding her hand up. "They are charmed with a few modifications. I used an alteration of the morsmorde spell and linked it to vital signs. They heat up when the other triggers the fight or flight response. If the other one is in trouble it will heat up and I refitted the Portus charm and they should act as tethers to the other. Portus gets through most anti-apparition charms. It's not fool-proof, but I've been playing with the fight or flight for a while for the Aurors, but I finally got it right with the rings," she informed him, loading the containers into the fridge. "Oh, and you can't take it off," she smirked.

Sirius eyed her not bothering to fight the smirk on his face. "You know they warned me about women like you." He said slipping the ring on unconcernedly and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Women who trap men."

"It's not your fault. I strung my web so intricately, how could you have possibly seen it before you fell in?" she asked, looking up at him as she slid her arms around his neck. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"That's very true," He said bending down to kiss her slowly, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

Amelia kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his face. "You're welcome. It was already your ring. I just gave it back to you."

"I know, but I appreciate the modifications." Sirius said, "And thank you for listening to him. I know that wasn't easy and I appreciate it."

"I don't want a repeat of last week. We don't do well without each other. It's to benefit the rest of the world. No one needs to deal with that implosion," she teased, shaking her head. She shrugged when he mentioned listening to him. "Life is too short to be mad at your family."

Sirius nodded, "I wouldn't want that," He said placing his hand on the skin where she could feel it. "I have a surprise for you too." He put on the record player and took her into his arms to dance.

Amelia smiled and waited for him to start the song before she leaned into his chest. She smiled softly when she heard which one it was. "You know they're still together. They still tour," she informed him as they danced.

"I know," He smiled, "And if I weren't wanted..." Sirius paused dramatically as he dipped her back, "Dead or alive...We'd go."

Amelia giggled rising back into his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. "So bloody ridiculous," she said, circling her arms around his neck as she swayed to the beat. "Their new stuff is awful but they still play all the old stuff. Henry dragged me a few years ago."

He kissed her back before he went back to swaying with her. Holding her close to his chest, he said, "You just fixed my ring on my hand for life so look at your choices." Sirius smirked.

"Eh, I like my odds," she grinned against his chest, swaying back and forth with him. "I stuck your ring to my finger a long time ago. That ship has sailed my friend."

Sirius smirked into her neck, his hands lifted her up swiftly and his lips moved to her ear. "As you wish...Where?"

Amelia groaned as his lips moved up to her ear, pressing herself against his body. "Closest surface."

Sirius leaned down and took her bottom lip between his lips before simply walking over and threw her down on the kitchen counter. She made a request and he paid attention. His fingers hooked onto her knickers and yanked them down before shoving two fingers inside of her, curling and clawing at her ruthlessly.

Amelia returned the kiss when he moved down to her, kissing him just as roughly as he walked over to the counter. Her back flattened against the countertop. She lifted her hips for him as he yanked her thong down and discarded it. Gasping and letting out a cry when he pushed his fingers inside of her, "Fuck," she growled, arching her hip towards his hand.

He throttled his fingers inside of her, pushing her back down when she tried to sit up before he applied pressure down on her waist. His lips went to her slit and he growled into her, "You said something about you chanting my name." His lips moving against her brushing and breathing against her as his hand shifted deeper.

Amelia arched up when he pressed his hand against her waist. "Sirius," she breathed out, her voice frantic as she gripped the countertop. As soon as he moved his mouth to her, she couldn't handle it anymore. Her body tensed around his hand and she cried out, groaning his name. "Please don't stop. Just never stop."

His lips were hot and tight against her, his tongue moved against her relentlessly before he added another finger and slammed them inside of her after she finished for the first time. When she started breathing his name, in a husky voice, Sirius smirked against her before he sucked her into his mouth and began to hum hard against her.

Amelia slid up to her elbows so she could watch him, whimpering when she saw his mouth press against her more, her head falling back as he pushed into her again, adding another finger. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Do you remember that time in New York...we were in the shower? You didn't stop until I passed out," she breathed out, gasping every so often when he hit a good spot.

"Yeah," He breathed against her, his eyes loaded, "I remember that. You know I was thinking of installing a few things...like that rack in the bathroom. So, you'd have something to hold onto when I fucked you from behind." Sirius growled against her clit before sucking her back in and rolling his tongue around her, switching directions and pressure every time she got comfortable. His hand was used to this by now so he didn't even cramp up when started dipping deeper inside of her.

Amelia's back curved as he curled his fingers inside her, pushing deeper inside her until she screamed for him, gasping for breath. "You can put in...whatever you want," she panted, "Anything that makes you fuck me behind."

"Oh, I plan too," Sirius breathed heavily, "You know that angle...where you can feel everything?" He pushed his hand down so he could feel his fingers curling against her g-spot. "We're doing that."

"Yes," she moaned, both at his questions and what he was doing to her. "Please," she breathed out before he pressed his hand against her. Her entire body tightened up at the pressure of his hand, gasping as he curled inside her. "Fuck, Sirius," she arched up. "Sirius!" she screamed as his lips vibrated against her. "Oh god," she tensed through the orgasm, rolling over her until she finally relaxed against the counter.

He moved his fingers harder, his lips clenched down on her as he began to vibrate if possible. Sirius groaned against her intentionally so the feeling would shake into her as she began to squirm and tense beneath him. Sirius removed his hand, flexing it and kissing her lightly before he picked her up and walked briskly up the stairs to their bedroom with her high on his chest.

Amelia panted, trying to even her breath as he shifted to pick her up. Her hands grasping his shoulders as he brought her up the stairs. She reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress as they reached the bedroom, peeling it over her shoulders and beginning to unhook her bra before she moved to work on his clothes, wanting to get them undressed as quickly as possible.

When he dropped her down to the bed, he stretched back and pull his shirt over his head as she leaned forward to pull his belt off. Sirius pulled her bra off her and slung it around the room as his hand slipped under his boxers to grip him. He gritted his teeth to stay silent.

Amelia watched as he pulled his belt off, taking his boxers and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed as she before she pushed them down. She smirked up at him before turning and crawling up the bed, his favorite feature perfectly poised in front of him before she looked back at him challengingly.

He grinned before kicking off his boxers and crawled over to her. His hands slipped between her legs rubbing her for a minute before he grabbed himself and slid into her from behind, easing all the way in and filling her. Sirius's hand came around and pressed down on her waist again hiking up her hips.

When he pushed her down against the bed she groaned, biting her lip as he pressed into her. The feeling of him rolling into her from that angle was almost enough to set her off in the instant. Her hands reached out, dragging a pillow under her so she has something to hold onto as he pressed into her one more time and she immediately started to tighten around him. "Sirius," she breathed out into the pillow.

He rolled into her, dipping his hips down into her. Feeling himself constrict into her as he had no room to move around whatsoever. She fit perfectly around him to the point where he could feel her walls surrounding him with every movement. Sirius didn't make a noise, as he yanked her back and pulse inside of her. His hand gripped her waist while the other spread her legs farther apart.

"Fucking hell..." She trailed off before groaning as she tightened around him beginning to shake. Her hands gripped the pillow as he rolled into her, groaning into the pillow. He pressed his hand against her waist until she whimpered, panting against the pillow as she started to tense again. He pushed her legs apart and moved even deeper until she dropped over the edge "Oh god." She shuddered, pulsing around him.

"You said you didn't want to remember anything." Sirius said quietly, "I'm not even close and I'm not even going fast yet."

"Uh-huh," she breathed out, her voice desperate and compliant. Her hand reached down and gripped the same way she had the last time she remembered doing this. She gripped his hand tightly as he rolled his hips into her, making her scream out as she shuddered again. "Sirius," she gasped, her hips rolling back against his involuntarily.

"You're not even a little done yet," He informed her cockily, as he began to move a little faster. "You're not going to have a voice tomorrow."

Amelia nodded vehemently, her free hand gripping her pillow and arching her back. "Yes," she hissed, rolling back into him. His words were doing nothing to help her, the whimper leaving her before she could stop it.

"I think that's five, would you like me to switch the position or are you going to take it if we go to six like this?" Sirius asked, his hand slipping down to still push down on her waist while his fingers roughly brushed against her clit.

"No, no," she shook her head, "Keep going," she pleaded. "Don't stop moving," she whimpered as gripping her pillow until her hands started to hurt. The moment he rolled his hand down and brushed over her clit she arched back. Her hips jolting involuntarily as she started pulsing around him again, moaning his name.

"Okay," He smirked as he began slamming into her, "If you insist," Sirius said gripping her ass before spreading her legs even farther as he pounded into her all the way, beginning to pant himself.

"Jesus Christ, Sirius," she cried out as he pushed her legs further apart and started pounding into her. She gasped, holding onto the pillow tighter as the orgasm started to build all over again.

"Louder," He demanded ruthlessly, dipping even lower into her before he hammered up into her at such a precise angle there was no way she wouldn't plummet into another orgasm instantly. His hips collided harshly against her completely unconcerned with the bruises she'd have the next day.

Amelia arched back into him and he slung his hips back into hers, moving her hips in a way that made her scream. Her body locked in an orgasm, pulsing around him and gripping him. She gasped for breath, her muscles twitching and trembling as they flexed and contracted uncontrollably. "Sirius!" she cried out, repeating his name until she could barely say anything. Her body locked in an orgasm, pulsing around him and gripping him. She gasped for breath as she took a full two minutes to stop tightening around him.

He kept driving into her feeling his edge coming and ignoring it when he could. Sirius needed her to be screaming. He needed her to be able to say nothing but his name. Ever since they joked about it earlier, he couldn't stop saying it. So, when she ordered him to fuck her senseless, he was more than happy to do so.

He gripped her as tightly as possible, enjoying how hoarse her voice was from all the moaning and screaming. When her body locked the last time, he knew he couldn't hold out anymore. Hearing her gasping for breath and panting beneath him was more than enough, but when she started to scream, louder than he'd ever heard her scream before he couldn't stop himself. Sirius drilled into her pressing into her as deeply as possible as he began to shake and thrust until he couldn't anymore. She stayed locked around him which only made his orgasm last longer, until he fell to the side of her, panting.

Her whole body trembled as he pulled out of her, unable to feel anything as she lowered herself to the bed. Her hips were sore and her throat was hoarse, but she couldn't consider any of those things right now. Her eyes were already trying to force themselves closed as she gasped and panted into the pillow. Falling into what she could only describe as a coma as soon as her body relaxed enough to fall asleep without moving from the spot she'd been laying.

Sirius had been drifting off himself when he glanced over and saw she was already passed out he started shaking with laughter before he went to sleep.


	38. The Loved Ones

**Chapter Thirty-Eight  
The Loved Ones**

_Oh, what would the loved ones say_ _  
_ _What would the loved ones say_ _  
_ _Oh what would the loved ones say_ _  
_ _What would the loved ones say_

Amelia wouldn't admit to it, but she was feeling a bit nervous about what she was about to do. Harry already loved Sirius and Remus and she was happy that he had people he could trust and would protect him, but she wasn't sure where she would fit into all of this. He and Sirius were already established. They had a relationship and Remus had been his teacher for a year. She didn't know anything about him beyond what McGonagall and Sirius had told her. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least, especially for someone who wasn't normally raddled. McGonagall brought Harry from his class to where Amelia was waiting in the courtyard. She gave him a small smile, before raising her eyebrow when he eyed her nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking over at her as they started to walk down the path that led to Hogsmeade.

"No, no, of course not," Amelia clarified, "I have someone who wants to see you," she told him as they made their way to Henry's house. She wasn't sure what she should tell him straight off the gate. She didn't know if he could handle having another godparent or authority figure around. Or if he wanted one. She wasn't sure how to tell him.

"You look exactly like your father," she said, breaking the silence.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

"Your mum was one of my best friends," she told him as she unlocked the door and let Harry into the house.

Sirius had started working out the day he officially came home. A sit up here, a push up there, but once he started ordering groceries to be delivered and had a regular healthy meal plan, he started taking it farther. He needed to get back to the size he was if not bigger. Henry's house was just as useful as his but when the door opened, he dropped to the side until he heard Amelia's voice and sighed. "Do you have him?"

"I do," Amelia said when she heard Sirius's voice. Harry moved to hug him as soon as he saw him and she couldn't help but smile when she saw them.

Sirius stood up and threw his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. He clapped him on the shoulder and beamed, "Hello."

"What are you doing here?!" Harry said, his eyes widening in worry.

"Don't worry. No one knows I'm here."

Harry looked nervously at Amelia.

"Oh, she's fine," Sirius waved dismissively. "How are you?"

"I'm good..."

Sirius paused before he realized there was tension. "Have you introduced yourself...?"

"She's the Head of the Department of Magical Law..." Harry nodded eyeing her nervously.

"She's also my wife," Sirius said, showing his left hand.

Harry said, "I'm confused...Did you just get married? Isn't she in charge of arresting you?"

Amelia frowned when he looked at her like she was the enemy, but she hid it quickly. "Technically yes, but I try to give my Aurors as much of a run around as possible. I believe the team tasked with finding you is in Bulgaria this week. Anonymous tip," she said, her lips quirking into a slight smirk. "We've been married for seventeen years. A month after we graduated from Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Sirius in confusion. "Okay? Sorry. I just didn't know you were married."

"Didn't have the opportunity to bring it up. Or the ring." Sirius said, "But she brought something for you. Bones, show him."

Amelia walked into the living room and came back with a small box of albums. "So, a few years ago Hagrid asked for pictures of your parents to give to you, but he wouldn't let me give him any of the fun ones. He said they weren't appropriate for an eleven-year-old, but maybe now that you're fourteen you can handle some stories." She pulled one of the albums out and handed it to Harry as she sat down next to him on the couch. "I have copies. This one is yours."

Harry took it after looking at Sirius carefully. He smiled at the sight of Lily on James's shoulders; young and laughing. James's glasses askew and Lily's dark red hair down to her elbows. He flipped the page and saw Sirius wrestling with James, pinning his laughing lank figure down. On the next page was a much younger Amelia sitting and talking to Lily and Dorcas at Sirius and Amelia's house.

Sirius pointed at Dorcas, "She used to date Remus. Dorcas Meadowes."

He didn't ask where she was, Harry could see by the look on his face what the answer was.

There was a picture of Amelia on James's shoulders and Lily on Sirius's. They were in bikini's playing chicken. Harry laughed noticing Amelia and his dad were winning before he went to the next page with Sirius and Amelia holding a baby.

"That's you, with your godparents," Sirius said softly, grinning.

"Your mum could not play chicken to save her life. She could have been strapped to your father's shoulders and she still would have found a way to fall off. We had to switch to make it even," she shook her head. "That was a year before you were born, I believe. We went to Las Palmas for the weekend," she said, pointing to the picture on the other side of the page of James and Lily cuddled into each other at dinner that same night.

"You were so little. I was at the hospital for almost three days. Alice had Neville the day before and he was huge. I was just getting ready to go home and Sirius, your mum, and dad came in the door and I just walked back to the maternity wing with them," she laughed. "I've never seen your mum so happy." She beamed when Sirius mentioned that was Harry with his godparents.

"You are my godmother?" Harry asked and Amelia nodded.

"We tried to monopolize you that day, but your parents wanted to hold you too," she smiled.

"Okay but you cheated," Sirius said, giving Amelia a look. "I could have coached Lily to a win..." He added, "Well I thought it should just be me, because why would you need anyone else, but Lily thought you needed a girl to balance it out."

"I didn't cheat. James wouldn't hold onto my legs. I had to cling to him to stay up," she pointed out before shaking her head at him. "You are supposed to have both."

Harry's smile grew before he said, "Are you Neville's godparents too?"

"Not me." Sirius said, "Frank wouldn't forgive me for his bachelor party."

"No, Molly and Gideon, Ron's uncle, are his godparents. Alice was my best friend and my roommate at Hogwarts," she told him. "You are just ours," she said, looking over at Harry.

"What did you do at Mr. Longbottom's bachelor party?" Harry asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Nothing you can hear about until you're of age." Sirius snickered, "But you are ours."

Harry ducked his head and couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you for showing me this."

Amelia shook her head at Sirius before chuckling. "Of course. If you ever have any questions about them, we know a lot," she said, "Or if we need anything, we're just an owl away."

Amelia bit her lip as she looked over at him. "There's actually something we wanted to ask you. Christmas is coming up and I'm sure you already had plans to go home and see your family or friends, but we were hoping that maybe you would want to spend your break with us? It's okay if you already have plans."

Harry looked as though he didn't know how to place her. Sirius, he'd accepted immediately, because he'd been wishing for him since before he could remember, but he thought that was all he was getting and he was happy with that, but seeing Amelia looking at him and saying she would be there...He hadn't prepared for that.

"You'll be there too?"

Sirius snorted, "I live with her so I'm kind of included in the deal."

Harry's face brightened and he nodded eagerly. "No. No, I would love that."

"It'll be small. Us and Remus, but we're so happy you'll be with us. We haven't spent Christmas with you since you were five months old," Amelia beamed.

"Remus and I will pick you up from the train station, or I can come get you from school," Amelia offered.

Harry nodded and said, "Do you mind if I take the train?"

"That's fine," Sirius told him before he flipped the next page and smirked at the picture of Lily in a catsuit and Sirius was dressed as an Olympic swimmer, speedo and all. Their arms around each other as someone out of the shot presented Sirius with his gold medal. "This is my favorite."

"Not at all. We'll pick you up from King's Cross," she said before laughing when she saw the picture on the page. "You were determined to convince everyone at that party that didn't know us you were actually a swimmer. Most of them were drunk enough to believe you," she smirked. She glanced down at the picture again.

"I was cut enough for them to believe me. James said I didn't have a swimmer's body..." Sirius scoffed, looking over to see Harry hanging on every word. "Your father was insistent on busting my balls. But your mother was supportive."

"Because she was just as silly and ridiculous as you sometimes," she said, laughing as she turned a page and found one of a few of them standing outside Kings' Cross on their last day of school. "Your mum always had a camera in her hand and she rarely told anyone she was taking the pictures first," she said, flipping the page to another picture of her and Sirius sitting in the kitchen of the Potter mansion, none of them looking at the camera. Sirius looked like he was in the middle of a conversation with Mrs. Potter who was laughing as something he'd said. "See," she beamed. "That's your grandmother. She was one of the nicest people I've ever met. She'd just take us. All of us. We were always at her house seventh year."

Sirius's eyes lingered on the picture and he'd stared at Mrs. Potter. Her laugh was perfectly captured. He said nothing as Amelia talked, just looking at the picture. Seeing the time, he frowned. "You probably should get back."

"Do I have to?" Harry groaned.

"You'll see us in a few weeks," Sirius grinned pulling him into a hug before handing him the album and letting Amelia walk him out.

"You can keep looking through them," she told him, closing the album and handing it to him as she pulled her coat on to walk him back to the castle. She smiled as he hugged Sirius before she walked out of the house with him.

"We'll see you in a few weeks okay?" she told him once they reached the courtyard. "I'll see you then," she smiled, watching him walk into the castle before she turned and walked back to Henry's house.

He went back to working out and was doing sit-ups when Amelia returned. "That went well..." Sirius breathed falling back to the ground.

"I think so," she agreed. "I think he thought this was an elaborate set up for me to arrest you for the first half-hour he was here, but he seemed to warm a little. I think?"

"He's used to the government being in the dark," Sirius said, pausing in his work out. "He'll come around. I think he just didn't know where to place you." He grabbed the bottom of his wife-beater to wipe the sweat lining his forehead.

"I can't fault him there. The government is full of incompetent morons," she said, shifting to sit down on the floor next to him. "I know. The fourteen years of no contact and the resting bitch face probably don't help," she said, wrinkling her nose before glancing over at him. "What else do you have to do?"

"Bench press." Sirius replied with a sigh, "You do have resting bitch face that's why he didn't believe you until he saw a picture of you laughing." He commented calmly.

"I can't just undo 35 years of stress and fixing other people's mistakes. Annoyance is my default expression," she said before looking over at him with a smirk. "Ah, I see," she said, standing up. "Put your hands up, I'm going to help."

Sirius smirked and did as instructed, "You're too light, Bones."

"But I'm not an object so you have to focus harder to balance," she countered, sitting down on one of his hands and leaning back on the other. "Much more fun."

He snorted but adjusted before he began to slowly drop her down and lift her up. "You're still light, but I guess I can do more reps," Sirius said, his arms flexing and his eyes focused through the rest of him looked perfectly at ease.

"How much do you normally lift?" she asked, balancing herself on his arms. She laughed as he started lifting her up and down.

"I used to lift 230. Now 160, but I'll just do more to make up for the difference." Sirius replied.

"Next time I'll just hold my bag, we'll make up the difference. There are at least thirty pounds of files in there at any given time and I'm answering the mystery of why my back is so fucked up now," she said. "When am I smuggling your home? We have a lot of Christmas prep."

"In an hour." Sirius answered, "It's almost late enough for us to go." He said his breaths even as he lowered her almost all the way to his chest before he pushed her as high as he could.

"Good. The bed is too cold," she said, giggling as he pushed her higher.

He brought her down before tugging her down to him. "It won't be when we get back there," Sirius smirked gripping her ass and leaning up to kiss her.

"Good," she said, squirming as he grabbed her ass. She leaned down to kiss him. "I'm liking this look," she told him, her hand tracing down the wife beater.

"Oh yeah? Sweaty in a wife-beater does it for you?" Sirius said pulling her closer to him.

Amelia smirked, "More than you know," she nodded.

Go on," Sirius said grinning up at her, "I want to hear this."

"Arms and Abs, what more could I ask for?" She looked down at him, "Plus, you are sweaty so we're going to have to shower, I mean that's a given."

Sirius snorted and pulled her down into a kiss, "I guess we could leave earlier," He said, his lips lingering on hers. "I guess you're right. You must help me wash off. Your managing duties are never done."

She leaned into him, her lips brushing over his, "You are right. I'm terrible at delegating. I have to oversee everything." She leaned in to kiss him.

"You really are..." He said, pressing her harder against him, his lips moved slowly against hers growing into a wide smile when her breath hitched at the feeling of how hard he was beneath her.

Amelia groaned softly against his lips as he pulled her in closer before she rolled her hand down his stomach, slipping under the shirt.

"You know I thought I was supposed to be the newlywed," Henry said, crossing his arms as he leaned in the doorway.

Sirius's stomach, which had grown a bit of hard muscle in the past two months, hardened at her touch. He snickered and dropped away from Amelia at the sound of Henry's voice. "Well, you're a better adult than I am."

Henry scoffed, "I hope not, you raised me. What does that say about my future?" Amelia pushed herself up from the floor. "I'm a great adult."

"Yeah, you take after her," Sirius said rolling over and facing away from Henry as he adjusted himself. "We'll be heading out. You're still coming for dinner, tomorrow right?"

Henry nodded, "Elise is working the afternoon shift at the clinic so we might be a little late, but we'll be there by seven," he said, hugging Amelia and kissing the top of her head.

"We'll see you then," she said before taking Sirius's hand so they could floo home.


	39. They Don't Know About Us

**Chapter Thirty-Nine  
They Don't Know About Us**

_They don't know about the things we do_ _  
_ _They don't know about the "I love yous"_ _  
_ _But I bet you if they only knew_ _  
_ _They would just be jealous of us,_ _  
_ _They don't know about the up all nights_ _  
_ _They don't know I've waited all my life_ _  
_ _Just to find a love that feels this right_

Sirius fixed his shirt, before adjusting the pillows on the couch. He wasn't typically a nervous person, but he just shaved, and put on the new shirt Amelia had bought him over his trousers. Then he shifted into his Animagus form and nudged his leash into Amelia's hand.

Amelia had finished her shopping, she'd wrapped presents, she'd even conned Remus into helping her put up Christmas lights outside the house. And for the first time in thirteen years, her house looked like someone lived in it.

She smirked when Sirius started nudging her hand, shaking her head. "You are lucky you are cute," she said, bending down to clip his collar on and take hold of his leash. Amelia picked up her purse and walked out of the living room, "Remus, are you coming?" she asked before he walked out the door behind them. Amelia and Remus slipped into the waiting car, waiting for Sirius to jump in with them before the car took off for King's Cross.

Sirius jumped into the front seat on Remus's lap and barked excitedly and paced. "No...no NO," Remus said picking him up and putting him in the back seat. He grumbled, "Never grew up."

He waited for the car to stop and Remus to come get him, but Remus ignored him and Sirius pawed and whined at the door until Amelia got him.

Sirius knocked into Remus roughly until he laughed. "Fine!" He scratched his ears. "Relentless."

Amelia smirked as Sirius tried to get to Remus in the front seat. "Ms. Bones can you please control your dog?" the driver asked. Amelia smirked before Remus put him in the back seat and she gave him a look, running her hand over the top of his head.

When they arrived at King's Cross, Amelia opened the door, holding onto Sirius's leash tightly as they walked onto the platform. "In more ways than one," Amelia mumbled under her breath as she walked down platform 9 3⁄4 in search of Harry. "Do you see him?" she asked Remus before Sirius jerked her forward.

Sirius charged forward at Harry at full force, tugging out of Amelia's grasp and knocking Harry over and licking his face.

"UGH...SIR...SNUFFLES!" Harry laughed, "Off...OFF."

He pushed Sirius her off him before he stood up and hugged Remus and then Amelia. "Thanks for getting me."

Amelia laughed as Sirius knocked Harry over before the two of them walked over to him. She smiled and hugged him back, picking up the end of Sirius's leash as Remus grabbed Harry's trunk. "It's no problem. Though Snuffles has been terrorizing everyone along the way," she teased, leading them out to the car, getting into the backseat with Sirius and Harry.

Sirius's tail was wagging, and he put his head in Harry's hand for him to pet. He laughed and pet him.

Remus rolled his eyes, and teased, "So needy."

Amelia smirked, resting her hand on Sirius's back as they drove back to the townhouse and the car stopped in front of it.

"Which apartment is yours?" Harry asked, looking at the building next to it.

"Oh, no, it's that one. The whole house." Amelia nodded to the one with all the Christmas lights as they got out of the car and made their way up the steps inside.

Harry looked up at the huge building, his face filled with awe. He grabbed his luggage, but Remus swiftly took it from them as they headed up. Sirius changed the minute they got inside. He punched Remus's arm, "You're a prat."

"Look who's talking."

"Snuffles, you really shouldn't jump on people like that," Amelia said, shaking her head. She beamed at the look on Harry's face when he saw the house and it continued as they walked inside and he saw all the decorations in the house. "Would you like to see your room, Harry?"

Harry blinked, "I have a room?" Sirius scoffed, "Of course you do."

Walking into the kitchen Remus said, "I'll order the takeout," leaving Amelia and Sirius to lead him into his room.

It wasn't often that Sirius was nervous and it never happened that both were. Sirius had one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on Amelia's waist. "It's this one."

"Get the Chinese and the Italian this time," Amelia called over her shoulder as she and Sirius followed Harry up the stairs. Her hand wrapped around his, resting on his shoulder. She was worried he wouldn't like it. They didn't really have any idea how he'd want to decorate it.

"This was your mum and dad's room when they would stay with us," she told Harry as they pushed open the door. "If you don't like it, we can change it. We want you to feel at home here, your room should be exactly what you want."

Sirius watched Harry's reaction and smiled when he saw the happiness there. Harry grinned and said, "Really? They did?" He saw the Quidditch posters on the walls and thought it looked just like Ron's room, with a bookshelf full of useful spells. "This is...thank you."

"You don't have to thank us." Sirius said simply, "This is what we're here for."

Amelia beamed when she saw the smile on Harry's face when he saw everything. "Everyone was always here when we were younger. It just made sense to give everyone their own room," she said as he looked around the room.

Harry looked around for a second before coming back and hugging them both suddenly. Sirius laughed first clapping him on the back.

She expected the thank you, he'd always been polite when she saw him, but she wasn't expecting anything like that. It took her a second to realize what was happening before she wrapped her arms around Harry. Standing with the two of them for a moment before she realized this is how it should have been. She quickly wiped the hint of sadness off her face before Harry pulled away. "Why don't you get settled, unpack your things and then come downstairs when you are ready? Your bathroom is that door, your closet is that one. We'll give you the tour after," she suggested before turning to walk away with Sirius.

Sirius winked at him and said, "Welcome home," before closing the door and sharing a look with Amelia. "He liked it. You did well."

Amelia nodded, leaning into him as they made their way down the stairs. "He should have been here the whole time," she said quietly.

Sirius stopped her and said softly, "He's here now."

Amelia took a deep breath, before nodding, 'I know, you're right," she said, trying to let it go as they reached the bottom of the steps. "I'm glad he likes it. He's going to be seeing it a lot of it if we have our way," she smiled. "Did I overdo it on the Christmas presents?" she asked, looking over at the tree.

Sirius nodded, "He will." He laughed when he saw the stack. "Did you rob Santa and take all of his presents?"

"No, I mean, not really," she said, "I just kept seeing things that I thought he would like and then I lost track and I couldn't remember how many things I bought. They aren't all for him. There are a few things for Remus and you in there as well, but the majority are his," she said quickly before looking up at him. "I don't know. We only got one Christmas with him and I thought we had a lot to make up for."

Sirius looked down at her for a moment, smiling before he grabbed her hip and tugged her close to him before he kissed her. "It's perfect, Bones."

He whispered in her ear. "What did you get me?"

"You are going to make Harry have nightmares," Remus announced, walking in when Sirius's hand slipped to Amelia's ass.

Amelia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him, her hand cupping the side of his neck. "You are just going to have to wait until Christmas morning," she said before leaning into his hands.

"Oh yes, Remus, seeing two married adults kiss is going to give fourteen-year-old nightmares," Amelia agreed, sitting down on Sirius's lap in the corner of the couch. "Now if he tried to borrow your copy of Newton's book of levitation spells as I tried to this morning, that might scare him." She smirked.

He smirked down at her, before looking up at Remus and sitting down on the couch with Amelia at her rightful place. "I'm sure he would love to learn more. Why don't you lend it to him, Remus?"

Remus glowered at them. "How did you even get in my room? I put an intruder spell to avoid this!"

Sirius grinned, "It's my house. You don't think I know a trick or two?"

"Intruder spell would imply someone who does not live in the house. That would negate us from being subject to the spell's intentions," Amelia pointed out. "I don't know why you are glaring at me like I had anything to do with it," she said, shaking her head.

"No, you just enable him," Remus said.

"I am a supportive wife," Amelia said, pressing her hand to her chest.

Sirius pulled her closer. "She had nothing to do with it...If she had it would be much worse."

Remus shook his head. "Horrible, both of you."

Harry said, "Why are they horrible?"

"Yeah, Remus." Sirius said, "Why are we horrible?"

"He has a point. I would have added an audio spell that activated when you opened the book," she nodded, leaning back into him when he pulled her closer.

"Made for each other in your depravity," Remus said, shaking his head.

She turned to look back when she heard Harry's voice, curious to see what excuse Remus was going to come up with.

Remus sighed, shaking his head before getting up to answer the door when the food came.

Harry sat down in the chair across from them, laughing slightly at the thought that they had an entire couch to themselves and yet Amelia was on Sirius's lap. Remus returned and piled the food on the coffee table. "You two are ridiculous. If you need moral guidance Harry, I suggest you ask anyone but these two."

"I'm a convict. Of course, Harry should take my advice." Sirius said simply.

Amelia looked over at Remus when he made a comment. "I became the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department at nineteen. I am an excellent moral center," she said, reaching over for a carton of Sweet and Sour Chicken.

"And you've been throwing around that title ever since," Remus added.

"Why shouldn't she?" Sirius retorted, before handing a carton to Harry and winking at him. "She has more talent in her pinky than you do in your entire body."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Said the man that slept through Transfiguration."

"And still got a better grade than you," Sirius said cockily.

Harry watched them bicker, snickering under his breath at the three of them.

"And this is precisely why I sat next to Lily in Transfigurations," Amelia said, shaking her head as she took a bite.

"Was Professor McGonagall your teacher too?" Harry asked, looking up from his food.

"She's been there as long as I can remember."

"McGonagall is pretty spry for her age though," Sirius said, earning a laugh from Remus.

"You're disgusting," Remus said, before shaking his head and looking at Harry. "How are you liking your new defense teacher?"

Harry nodded, "He's a bit odd. But I like him."

Sirius said, "I'd love to be taught Defense by him. He's been around through three wars...I feel like he can sense evil."

Amelia gave Sirius a look when he commented about McGonagall before shaking her head and looking back at Harry and Remus. "I'm still surprised Dumbledore was able to coax him out of retirement. He's been a bit of a recluse since he took himself off active duty. He is great for auror moral though. I know Tonks is particularly fond of him," she said, placing the carton down on the table and reaching for a breadstick.

"Tonks?" Sirius said, looking up. He hadn't asked about his cousin or her family and it occurred to her at that moment that he ought to.

"She just finished her auror training. She's one of our best. Madeye trained her himself," she told him. "Ted hates it, but he's very proud of her."

"Her?" He thought she was talking about Ted, but then it occurred to him that Nymphadora would be at least 20 now. "Dora did it? I'm sure her mother hated that too."

Sirius nodded and made a note to ask her about it later. Harry leaned forward and said, "Defense...I like Charms too. I'm better at Defense."

Amelia smiled when he said his favorite subjects, noting that they were the same as hers. "Is Flitwick still letting everyone get away with murder in Charms? He was my head of house, he always liked the Ravenclaws a little better, but he was always a good teacher."

"You weren't a Gryffindor?"

"No, both my brothers were, but no."

"Nothing wrong with Gryffindor," Remus said.

"A better house really," Sirius interjected next.

Harry smiled and laughed at them. "Flitwick doesn't really yell at us, not like Snape."

Sirius's jaw locked. "I still don't understand what Snivellus did to get that position. I think he suc-"

Remus interrupted, "Anyone want tea?"

"I didn't say-" Amelia started before letting it go. She nodded when Remus got up. "I just have a few quick things to finish up for work then I'm off until the new year, I promise. I'll be right back," she said, leaning in to kiss Sirius before she walked over to her office, giving them time alone without her interrupting.

Sirius tugged her in when he kissed her back before Remus went into the kitchen. Once she walked away Harry watched her walk away. He waited for her to shut the door before he asked, "Does she...Does she mind that I'm here?"

He said, "She was the one that decorated your room." Sirius lowered his voice and leaned forward. "She wants you here...She just doesn't really know how to talk to you. Amelia hasn't talked to someone under the age of thirty in a long time. It seems a bit cold, but she's not."

Looking at the clock, he said, "I'm giving her a few minutes before I'm making her stop. She works too much."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment before he said, "She was friends with my mum?"

"They were pretty close, actually." Sirius scratched his jaw, and laughed, "Your mother didn't really give her much of a choice. I think she informed her they were going to be friends."

Remus walked back into the living room holding a tray. "She had the tea tray in the oven," Remus said, both confused and offended as he set it down on the coffee table between them. "Where did she go?"

"Into her office." Sirius checked the clock. "I'm going to make her head in. Night," He clapped Harry's arm before he headed into Amelia's office.

"Come on." When she started to argue, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "No excuses, we're going to bed."

"Sirius, I have to-" She tried to hold onto the desk as he tried to pull her away from it before giving in and feeling him put her over her shoulder. "Fine, but I'm going to have to do it in the morning now," she pointed out as he carried her through the living room to the stairs. "Goodnight, Harry," she said as Sirius carried her up the steps.

"Night...Aunt Amelia." Harry smiled.

Sirius kept his hands-on Amelia's ass, something Remus snickered at before sitting down across from Harry. "They are ridiculous."

Harry took the tea and sipped it before asking, "Were you always friends with Amelia?"

Remus paused, "No. I didn't like her at first, but once she and Sirius...started being her and Sirius she was always around and I kind of got used to her and then started ganging up on Sirius with her..." He looked up. "She's nice. She's just prickly...If you want to get anything from her you must make the first move. Like approaching a Mountain Lion..."

Amelia curled into Sirius once they got into bed, her head resting on his chest as she laid there in silence. Her eyes open as she stared at the wall sighing. "I think he'd be happier if he was just spending Christmas with you and Remus."

"I think you should give him time to get to know you," Sirius replied softly, tracing her back as he talked. "He'd love you...if he knew you. He just hasn't gotten the chance."

"I don't want to make him like me. I don't want to force him to spend time with me when he's uncomfortable. I don't want to bulldoze him," she said, leaning into his touch. "It's okay, I'm glad he has you and Remus and he trusts you two. He needs people. I don't mind if I'm just the behind the scenes person in his life. He's had so much pressure and expectation thrust upon him. I don't want to be another thing in his life that someone forced on him."

Sirius said, "You're not a bulldozer. You are aggressive at work." He pulled away and cupped her face. His fingers traced her cheeks. "I don't know why you think that. You never forced him to do anything. You told him you'd change the room if he didn't like it. You hugged him back but you didn't go for the hug with him..."

He shook his head, "You're not forced on him. He just doesn't quite know how to place you and he doesn't want to bother you. So, he talks to you, but he isn't sure what to say...He just asked me about you when you went into your office. He wants to know you...He just doesn't want you to feel like you have to like him."

"I want to know him, I'm just not interesting to a fourteen-year-old boy," she wrinkled her nose. She ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled it over her shoulder. "You are better at it than I am and that's okay. I just don't want to ruin his first Christmas with us - or you by being in the way."

"You're overthinking it." Sirius said simply, "I'm not better, I'm just the same gender so it makes it easier." He put his hand on hers. "No one but perhaps Remus's ego is offended by you being here... It's just not personal with you because you haven't talked to him alone and it will happen. He wouldn't ask about you if he didn't care."

"So, it's all in my head?" she confirmed with a sigh as he set her hand over his. "I'm not good at it. I'm trying. I'll try harder," she said, glancing up at him.

"No." Sirius laughed, "You are trying too hard. You must just let it happen. Just because something isn't happening right away doesn't mean you aren't doing enough. Sometimes it just means the opportunity hasn't presented itself...Stop blaming yourself. Okay?"

"I don't like the way you talk about my wife," Sirius stated flatly.

"You're right," she hung her head before leaning into his chest once again. She didn't understand how she was supposed to not try, but she knew she couldn't keep circling something she didn't understand. "Your wife is very confused by social interaction," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know, but you have to give yourself more credit." He told her sincerely before adding, "You know. By signing the marriage license, I signed a contract to punch anyone that said anything negative about you." Sirius cringed, "So do you see how you put me in a bit of a spot..."

"You can't punch me, I get everything in the divorce, you'll be destitute," she teased, glancing up at him.

"But I also have to do something because otherwise, I'm not a very good husband." Sirius sighed, his hand slipping up her shirt. "So, you see what you've done..."

Amelia smirked up at him, "I haven't done anything. You are the one with the moral conundrum. I guess you'll just have to come up with another way to punish me."

"See, I'm really liking the way you said that," Sirius said, his hand reaching up and tracing her nipple slowly. "But you put me in this position...So what punishment do you think fits the crime?"

Amelia bit her lip. "See - and I'm just making a suggestion - I think if you make me feel two things as once, I may just understand how you feel," she said, "For example, if you bury your cock inside me and then you do that thing with your hand on my clit, then maybe I will understand how you feel."

His response was subtle. His stomach clenched and his pupil dilated. Sirius looked at her for a minute before he said, "Take off your clothes, Bones."

Amelia slipped out from underneath the covers, moving to her knees so she could sit up and pull the shirt over her head. "Is that a good compromise then? Did I find a suitable punishment?" she asked as she unclipped the back of her bra and dropped to the floor next to the bed. "You usually like my plans when they involve you... what's is it?" she asked, biting her lip as she slipped out of her knickers, "Getting as deep as you can inside me?"

Amelia giggled as he pulled her down against him, her ass pressing back into his erection as he pressed her back into him. She didn't waste an opportunity to tease him, rocking her favorite part of him back against the thin layer of fabric separating the two of them. It wasn't until his hands moved over her body that the first barely audible sigh left her, shifting more against his hand when he moved to her chest.

Her body tensed, a shiver running through her as her hand gripped his on her hip. "You can't make promised like that and not immediately follow-through, Sirius," she breathed out. Her back arching and straining back to press against him further.

He groaned, biting down on her shoulder. "You asked for two things Bones." The hand that was on her hip slid across her skin and skimmed against her slit before pressing against her. "One," he breathed into her ear, and then he slipped down his boxers and angled before slamming up into her, "Two."

She whimpered as he bit down on her shoulder, curling over slightly as he traced up her. "Fuck," she breathed out. The anticipation was killing her. She knew the next part was coming, but she didn't know when he was going to thrust inside of her, her free hand, reaching back and wrapping around his neck to press him against her neck more. As soon as he thrust into her, she bit her lip, the loud moan still escaping her as he crashed against her hips.

Remus started banging on the door. "NO SOUND CHARM ON!"

Sirius reached back and flicked his wand at the door before he returned to her when he reached back, he had shifted away from her he pulled out a bit and when he came back, he unintentionally slid in deeper. He made sure she was as close to him as humanly possible. He grounded into her and sucked down on her earlobe hard.

Amelia chuckled when she heard the banging on the door, pausing as Sirius moved to put it up. She had to bite her lip not to gasp as he withdraws from her before letting out a high moan as he came back in, getting as deep as he could. "Sirius," she breathed out as he pulled her back against him.

"As you were saying," Sirius said simultaneously rubbing on her clit while pressing down her waist so she could feel everything. He rocked his hips back before crushing them up against her, dipping low into her.

Amelia's gasp turned into a whimper, her eyes closing tightly. Her hips pressed back into his, needing everything he had to give her. The moment his hand pressed her into him she nearly yelped at the friction, her breathing immediately becoming more desperate and shallower.

"I want to hear it," He growled into her ear, "I want to hear your voice, Amelia." Sirius grounded into her so closely there was hardly a difference between where he began and she ended.

Gasping against him, Amelia shifted her body against his already teetering on the edge of what she could take. His hips slung into hers and her back began to arch. Her hand crawled down her body, fitting over the top of his and pressing his hand against her further, "Oh god," she moaned, beginning to shake.

"FUCK," Sirius breathed suddenly when her hand slipped over his, "Amelia!"

He couldn't take the added pressure. Sirius's face arched against her and he started working into her, quickly and without mercy.

Amelia screamed as he pounded into her without mercy. "Sirius!" Her fingers curled around his, gripping his hand tightly as he pressed her closer to him. She curled around him, her shoulders lurching forward as her walls gripped him, pulsing around him.

"UH!" He called out, burying himself in her, dropping his hips low before swinging up into her, repeatedly. Sirius felt her closing around him, "Do it again." He demanded, his voice as gravely, "Amelia Elizabeth Jean Bones." Sirius said thrusting with every word, "You are going to scream with me. Do you understand me?!"

"Amelia!" He shouted, his body shaking from head to toe as he drilled into her repeatedly. Holding her as tightly as possible, before they both cried out.

Amelia gasped as they both started panting and relaxing around each other. She could barely move. She managed to pull the sheets up over the top of them before tugging his arms tighter around her as she began to drift off.

Sirius didn't say a word, he just let her pull his arms around her falling back against the pillow, not even bothering to move out of her.


	40. Fix You

**Chapter Forty  
Fix You**

_Lights will guide you home_ _  
_ _And ignite your bones_ _  
_ _And I will try to fix you_

Sirius woke up first, inhaled sharply and then began to slowly pull out of her.

Amelia inhaled sharply, exhaling in a moan as he began to slide out of her. She'd barely been awake when she felt it, but her hand drifted back towards his hip. "Where are you going? You are already inside me," she asked, her voice laced with sleep

His eyes lifted in a flash at the sound of her voice and he bit his bottom lip at the sound of her voice. "I didn't know you were already awake," Sirius said in gravely, slipping back into her.

Amelia's breath caught as he slid back inside her, her fingers lacing with his as he rolled his hips against her. "You started moving inside me, I woke up moaning," she breathed.

"God..." He bucked into her and grounded against her, hard. "Don't stop talking."

"I love it when I wake up and you are still inside me," she said, her voice low and shaky as he pulled her into him. "Sirius, I'm going to come if you keep doing that. Please don't stop," she whispered, dragging one of his hands down to her core. Her fingers rested on top of his as she guided him to her clit, controlling his pressure and speed.

Sirius buried his face into his neck, his groan vibrating against her neck. He slung back before pounding forward, rubbing and pressing against her g-spot. His fingers traced her and sucked at her neck, leaving marks on her.

Amelia gasped, pressing back against him as he leaned into her. "Sirius," she breathed out, the moan dying in her throat as she gripped him, her body tightening under his fingertips.

Sirius just kept pressing against her, his breaths hot in her ear. He grasped her tightly as she began to shake. He needed more but waited until she calmed down to start moving faster. His arm was beginning to ache so he decided to change it up. Shifting he grabbed her and shifted so he was sitting up and he was facing away but still sitting on him.

Still a bit out of it, Amelia was confused as he shifted them over so he was sitting up against the headboard. She leaned her back against his chest, arching her hips back so he could move deeper as she spread her legs further and further.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought them back to his chest while his other hand gripped her back and forcibly arched it so he could go even deeper. Sirius's lips grazed her jaw, and he lifted his hips up, driving himself into her.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought them back to his chest while his other hand gripped her back and forcibly arched it so he could go even deeper. Sirius's lips grazed her jaw, and he lifted his hips up, driving himself into her.

Sirius rolled her back on him and said into her ear, "Two more."

Amelia let out a whimper, gasping for breath as she started to cave around him. "No, come," she ordered, her back beginning to arch against his chest.

He bucked up and started thrusting hard when he heard her whimper. But when she ordered him to come, he began to rock into her to a speed he wasn't aware of. Sirius just was in a haze and it wasn't until his forehead was resting on her shoulder and his arms were slung around him that he realized at some point he came.

Amelia leaned back against him, "I'm going to shower. You stay here until I'm done," she said, banning him from the shower before she walked over to the bathroom. She took her shower and slipped into a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized sweater of Sirius's. She wandered down to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before she sat down at the island and began looking over her files, pushing her glasses on before she heard someone coming downstairs.

She watched Harry stop in the doorway when he saw her and hesitate. "Morning," she looked up from her file. "Are you hungry? I think there's some cereal in the cabinet or you can wait for Sirius, he'll probably make pancakes," she said, getting up to pour herself some coffee when the pot dinged. "Do you drink coffee or tea?" she asked, nodding to the chair next to hers.

Sirius snorted before he turned over and fell back asleep.

Harry stepped forward, went to the cabinet she told him to and grabbed some cereal. "Do you want some?" He said,

"If you're making some, I'll have tea, thank you."

He eyed her file, "What exactly do you do?"

Sirius snorted before he turned over and fell back asleep.

Harry stepped forward, went to the cabinet she told him to and grabbed some cereal. "Do you want some?" He said,

"If you're making some, I'll have tea, thank you."

He eyed her file, "What exactly do you do?"

Amelia nodded, picking up the kettle and filling it with water. "Cinnamon Toast Crunch," she told him when he opened the cabinet and reached for it. She placed the kettle on the stove before turning it on and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mostly, I tell people that they are idiots," she joked, looking down at the file on the counter. "I'm in charge of about half the ministry and the Wizengamot. Right now, I'm still cleaning up the mess from the Quidditch World Cup and trying to make sure the Triwizard Tournament is as safe as possible. I coordinate the Aurors office and the misuse of magic office and choose which cases make it to Wizengamot and which can be worked out in smaller courts and then preside over them."

He poured her a bowl too before he said, with a small smile, "Anything else?"

"The dragons," she said, taking the bowl from him and pouring in some milk from the fridge. "I'm in charge of all of the dragons. You'd think it would fall under the magical creature's department, but no. I'm also in charge of Remus, but that's another matter entirely," she laughed, before stipping the tea and handing him a cup. She picked up her coffee and her bowl and moved back to her chair.

Harry laughed and said, "All the Werewolves or just Remus?"

"Just Remus," she joked, sipping her coffee, ", I just blocked a bunch of anti-werewolf legislation from getting through. That's what this is," she said, taping her file. "Someone wants them to wear identifications, but that same person is forgetting they only classify as beings one evening a month," she shook her head. "I have to throw the Aurors off Sirius's trail a lot, too."

"Must take a lot of work," Harry said raising his eyebrows before taking a bite out of his cereal. "Did you always want to be Head of the Magical Law Department?"

"I don't even want to be it now," she said before glancing up at him. "I always wanted to be minister, still do. My father was minister for magic most of my life. I always wanted to do it and fix everything. I was the assistant head until he died. Then we all moved up. I've been running the department since I was nineteen. It's stressful, but I like to think it's worth it. I can keep these ridiculous laws from hurting Remus. I can keep them from finding Sirius. Keep you safe. Keep Fudge from crumbling the ministry on accident. Being department head got me into Azkaban to see Sirius."

Harry noted the section about himself and his smile grew bigger. He said, "I think you'd make a good Minister."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I learned from the best." She closed her file and took a sip of her coffee, tilting towards Harry. "My father was minister for twenty years. He was fair, he kept everything running smoothly, but when push came to shove, he chooses the right side. He was trying to push through some muggleborn protection laws when he was killed. I tried to pick up where he left off with the law department, but the ministry was so heavily infiltrated with purebloods and death eaters, I could barely push a pencil through. I'm lucky I got the laws in place that I did." She shook her head. "Do you have any ideas about what you want to do after Hogwarts?

Harry paused before saying, "Moody said I'd make a fair Auror...I think I'd like that."

"You would." She agreed, "You get that from your mum. I mean, your father was great at everything, I'm sure Sirius and Remus have told you all about him, but your mum knew her way around a wand fight. She was a force. Once we were trying to control an attack on a muggleborn run shop near St. Mungos. Lily and I were the first ones on the scene. We were having lunch around the corner. They had us completely pinned down. There was no reason for us to walk out of there alive if back up didn't show up soon, but your mum figured out how to get us out without destroying the building to do it. She was excellent with charms."

Harry's eyes lit up. "What kind of things did she do? I know my dad played Quidditch."

"Reading. She worked in a book shop before she got pregnant with you. Your parents had all the money in the world, but she thought it was ridiculous that they didn't work so she got a part-time job, probably just for something to do, but she loved the books. She always had the camera in her hand too. She took almost every picture in the albums that she's not in. Even some of those were magical timer. She thought it was important to capture every moment. Sometimes she would hide and sneak them," she laughed, shaking her head. "I have a number of pictures of Sirius and I sleeping or sitting together in the great hall because your mother thought we looked adorable and she needed proof. I don't think there was anyone who wanted Sirius and me to get together more than her."

"She loved screwing with your father. James was always afraid to play jokes on her because it took so long for him to get her, he thought he'd scare her away or screw things up, but she never had that problem. Whenever she crossed the line with anyone she would show up with their favorite food and a handwritten apology letter. She just cared about everyone and everything so much. We were a family. I wasn't really friends with Remus, Lily, and James before Sirius and I started seeing each other. She never made me feel like I was just his girlfriend. She went out of her way to become friends with me on her own. She was like my sister."

Harry watched her talk, cataloging everything she said. He was hanging on every word when he said, "Is that why you're my godmother?"

Amelia nodded, "She asked me while James was asking Sirius and I accepted immediately. She was so excited to have you," she smiled, looking down at her cereal. "She was so good at being your mum. She was born to be your mum."

Harry nodded, his eyes watering before he shifted and knocked over a plate. He froze in panic before looking up at her and apologizing. "I'm sorry...I'll pay for it..." Dropping down he picked up the pieces, his pulse racing in fear.

Amelia watched him jump from his chair and she immediately got up to stop him. "Harry, Harry, it's fine. You are going to cut yourself," she said, carefully taking the glass from his hand and setting it away from him. She looked him over and noted his panicked expression. "It's just a plate, it's okay. You don't have to pay for anything," she told him, taking her wand to fix the nick on his hand.

Harry trembled and said, "I understand if you need me to leave...I...I'm sorry."

Amelia pulled him into a hug when she saw him trembling and heard the words come from his mouth and it hit her all at once. "No, we absolutely do not want you to leave, Harry," she told him, hugging him tightly before she pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders and looking down at him. "There's nothing you could do that would make us want you to leave. You are always welcome here. This is as much your home as it is mine."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You're...you're not mad?"

"No," she told him, making sure her voice was soft so he didn't think she was angry. "It's just a plate," she said, pushing her bowl off the edge of the counter. "See? It doesn't matter. Accidents happen." She picked up her wand, "Repairo, Scourgify," she waved it. "Now how is your hand? Does it hurt?" she asked, lifting it up to make sure he was okay.

"No," He laughed, once he saw her throw a plate. "I'm fine...I just...You're nice."

Sirius ran down, but once he saw it was just Amelia and Harry he hung back and watched them carefully.

"I've been told that before," she said when he said she was nice. "A few weeks ago, I dropped an entire casserole of Lasagna on the oven door. I broke the pan, I broke the oven, I broke everything. Shit happens," she laughed. "There's probably more cereal in here somewhere," she told him. "If not, we starve until Sirius wakes up.

Harry laughed and said, "How did you break everything?"

"I took it out of the oven and it was hotter than the oven mitt could insulate from. I dropped the pan on the open oven door and it knocked the door of the hinge and shattered the glass before the pan shattered all over the floor. There was cheese and sauce everywhere. It was not pretty," she said, shaking her head as she took another sip from her coffee.

Harry shook with laughter this time. "Oh. Okay."

"I know," she said, chuckling. "You don't have to say it," she shook her head.

Sirius heard them laughing and continued to the kitchen. He bent Amelia back and kissed her deeply before ruffling Harry's hair and getting out the pan to start breakfast. "You are showing him how you express your anger towards government?"

"Of course, I am. How else do I express my anger?" she joked, winking at Harry. Amelia kissed Sirius back, before setting her hand on Sirius's when he grabbed the pan. "Actually, I heard Remus moving around upstairs. I was thinking I could borrow you for a little while. I need help with something, but maybe Remus can take Harry out for breakfast? I remember him mentioning he needed to pick a few things up for Christmas before the shops closed. If that's alright with you Harry?" she asked, looking over at him.

Harry nodded, "That's fine. I need to get Christmas presents if Remus doesn't mind."

Sirius shrugged, putting the pan back. "That's fine. But Harry, make sure you don't let him near the bookstore or he'll be in there for days. He'll say he's just peeking...He's full of shit. A peek doesn't take five hours." He said, "I'll just go get changed and then we can go." Sirius dropped his voice in a feigning whisper, "Probably buy more Christmas presents..."

Harry laughed, as Sirius walked away.

Amelia walked up to let Remus know he was getting Harry for the morning. Something that seemed to make him rather happy before returning to the kitchen and reaching into the cookie jar. "Here's pounds and galleons. I don't know where you need to go, but you are covered either way," she said, handing Harry the stack of bills and coins as she waited for Remus and Sirius.

"Oh, you didn't have to...Thank you." Harry said sheepishly before adding quietly, "Aunt Amelia."

Sirius bounced down the steps before pointing at Harry. "Be good and keep an eye on Remus." He looked at Amelia, "Ready to go?"

Amelia saw Remus coming down the steps after Sirius, shrugging his coat on. "Just let me put these in my office," she said, beginning to close each folder as Remus and Harry got ready to walk out the door. "Make sure you are back by three," she told them, watching them walk out the door. "I don't have any shopping to do. I'm done. I need to talk to you," she said, turning towards Sirius.

Following her into her office. Sirius's arms wrapped his arms around her before he paused at the look on her face. "What is it?"

Amelia pushed the office door closed in case they came in to get something else, knowing the sound charm was already up in this room. "Harry broke a plate this morning and," she paused, trying to figure out how to word it. "There was something about his reaction. He thought he had to pay for it, then he thought we were going to kick him out. He was shaking." She frowned. "I've seen it before in cases at the ministry."

Sirius tensed, his arms leaving her as he asked, "Did he freeze? After he did it?"

Amelia nodded. "He froze and stared at me, then he started apologizing and cleaning it up before I got to him." She bit her lip. "I hugged him and I told him that this is his home as much as it's ours and that he could never do anything that would make us want him gone, but he had that look. And I know what that look means..."

Sirius's jaw locked and he turned away from her, his fists curling into fists. "It means they've been abusing him..." He felt his pulse rise and his eyes were loaded. For a moment he fought to control himself from breaking things, before he clenched his eyes shut and growled, "We need to go over there."

"I know. That's why I asked Remus to take Harry," she told him, moving to get her coat before she paused and walked back up at him. Her hands-on his shoulders as she looked up at him. "We'll go, but you need to remember you can't kill them. I want to. If it was up to me, we would and Harry would live with us, but remember that the protection spell only protects him if he lives there and they are alive."

He nodded slowly, his face hardened and his jaw ticking. "You do the talking."

She nodded, her jaw tightening as she walked towards the fireplace. She reached into the pot of floo powder and held Sirius's arm tightly as they walked into the fireplace before tossing down the powder and walking out into the intensely decorated living room. Glaring daggers at the family sitting at the table in front of them.

"Petunia." Sirius began coldly, "I think we need to have a bit of a chat."

"What are you doing in our home?" Vernon roared before being silenced with Sirius's glare.

"I'm sure you aren't aware since you don't seem to care about him in the slightest, but Harry is spending Christmas with us and I noticed something horrifying." Her jaw ticked. "I'll introduce myself, I'm Amelia Black. I'm head of the wizarding law enforcement department and I'm Harry's godmother. You are aware that child abuse is illegal in both the wizarding world and the muggle world, right? I know the muggle prime minister and the chief of police. When they receive reports of child abuse, they remove both children."

Petunia paled, "Dudley has never been abused..."

"Not. Him. Har-ry." Sirius snapped leveling them with his eyes. Somehow taller and broader than he had been twenty minutes earlier.

"It's so easy for you to dismiss that you have two children in your care, isn't it?" Amelia asked, her words dripping with almost as much venom as Sirius's, but she was able to keep her tone even. "You took him of your own free will and you treated him poorly." Her jaw tightened as she looked over at them. "It will never happen again. You will never treat Harry with anything, but kindness and generosity. You will never use fear or intimidation to deal with him and if you ever lay a hand on him, it will not be me you are dealing with," she said, her hand tightening around Sirius's arm. "It will be my husband."

Vernon had opened his mouth at some point to speak, but once he realized that she was referring to Sirius. "Black...? You're...You're wanted for murder!"

"Mass murder. I'm legally a serial killer." Sirius clarified, "So, please...Give...me...a ... reason."

"I won't put anyone who does anything to protect my godson in prison. I need you to understand that very clearly," Amelia said, her words precise. "I need you to understand that I have that power and I will use it to its fullest extent to protect Harry," she told him, her eyes narrowing. "Harry will not be back in your care until July, but I will personally be visiting weekly to ensure that his care is up to my standards. If one hair is ever out of place on his head again, I won't be the one visiting you. Are. We. Understood?"

Vernon and Petunia seemed for the first time in their lives to be speechless. Sirius took a step forward, and spat, "She asked you a question. Harry is not the only one you are going to show some respect to." He said, his wand now in his hand. "Alright...Alright." Vernon said gruffly, "We'll...We'll be better."

"Better isn't good enough," Amelia said, her hand still gripping Sirius's arm making it clear to both that she was actively holding him back from hurting them. "You will treat Harry the same as you treat your own son. I will not accept anything less," she said. "I will see you in July."

Sirius followed her but pointed at them. "Not joking." Before he followed her into the fireplace and left.

Amelia stopped once they got into the living room, looking back at him, "Take your clothes off."

He blinked and said, "Why?"

"Because we are angry. And it's Christmas Eve. And I don't want to be angry anymore when Harry and Remus come back so we're going to fuck the anger out of each other," she said, "and we have three hours. Maximum. Before they get back."

Sirius kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and stared her down when he did it. "Are you going to take yours off?"

"No, you are going to take them off me."

"Everything off?" He said, wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes," she said, closing the distance.

He ripped a slit into her skirt as he yanked off. His fingers gripped her knickers before picking her up and sliding them all the way down her thighs. Sirius tore at her blouse, buttons flying onto the floor before he unhooked her bra and set her on the kitchen counter. His fingers were inside of her. Not one, not two but as many as he could fit in her.

Amelia's arms gripped around his shoulders as he lifted her up onto the counter. Her hands digging into his skin as he shoved his fingers inside her without preamble, making her gasp out a cry. Her hand was down his boxers before she knew, gripping him firmly and working her hand up him.

His teeth marked into her, he leaned into her hand forcefully and angled deeper inside of her. His lips shifted up to her lips, sucking down hard on her bottom lip. His free hand slipped around her to grip his ass and tug her closer to him.

Amelia sighed against his lips as she worked her hand over him. She leaned forward as she pressed down on his hand, groaning as he yanked her forward, forcing his hand deeper. Gripping him tighter, she rolled her thumb over his tip.

"Fuck," He groaned into her mouth. Sirius squeezed her ass tightly, leaning down into her before his lips traveled down her throat. "You are the sexiest fucking woman..."

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding profusely at his expletive. Her hips rolled repeatedly at his hand, unable to keep them still as he thrust his fingers into her. She could feel his hand bruising into her ass and it only made her wetter as she tilted her head back. "Fuck keep talking," she groaned, her hand moving faster over him.

Sirius wasn't used to be the one doing the talking but with her hand tracing over him he could think of a few things to say. He curled his fingers against her g- spot feeling her start to tighten around his hand. He breathed against her. His voice low and greedy. "I love how wide you can spread your legs and how flexible you are...I used to sit in class and think about fucking you on the desk. I'd be rock hard until I'd fuck you against a wall until you could barely stand. I'm going to do that today."

Amelia whimpered her breaths turning to pants as she pressed her hips into his hand. Her curled against the counter, beginning to tremble as he found her g- spot. "Fuck, Sirius," she cried, curling forward as she tightened around him. Her free hand gripped his shoulder as sure leaned into his chest, hand against him.

"You said your name was Amelia Black. You used me as a threat. I'm going to make sure you never know what it's like for me not to be inside you." Sirius informed her, as she pulsed around his hand. "I want you to wake up, and not be able to think of anything but my cock..."

Amelia gasped against him. She breathed in heavy gasps, shaking as she leaned into him. "God. Please," she begged. "I need you. I need you to fuck me," she said her eyes finally lifting away from his chest and up to him.

Sirius withdrew his hand, hooked her hands over his shoulders before he slid her down on him. His eyes locked onto hers as she went all the way down before he quickly slid her up and slammed her back down again. "Yes, boss."

"Sirius," she breathed out, her legs hooking over his shoulders and whimpering as pushed into her with force. "Oh god," she breathed out as he started slamming into her. She arched her hips into his, grinding back against him to get as much friction as she could with each thrust. Her hands found the edge of the counter, using it as leverage to pull herself into him harder and hold herself in place. "Harder, Harder, Sirius."

He did. He did exactly what she told him to. Sirius gritted his teeth and bucked up into her. His eyes locked on her face, "Make me."

Amelia groaned as she shifted positions. Her hands leaving the edge of the counter and pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her body folded in half as she laced her fingers behind his neck, whimpering as she found an angle where he slid into her as tightly as possible. "Sirius, find a wall and fuck me as hard as you can," she ordered.

"...Fuck," Sirius gripped her as tightly as possible, took her and slammed her against a wall. He started fucking her madly, driving into her frantically, as if his life depended upon it.

Amelia wasn't done, he told her to make him and she intended to do just that. The angle was already making it hard for her to think straight, but once he grabbed her ass and pressed her into the wall, she started to shift. She moved her right leg to his right shoulder, curling both over one shoulder and making the angle even tighter for him as she started to shake, nearing the edge of her orgasm as she began to pant. Her hands moved to his arms, holding him tightly as she did everything in her power to drag him over the edge with her.

Sirius started gasping, and he couldn't stop. The angle...Oh god...the angle. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was so tight, she was so tight against him, around him he started to tighten. She sped it up. One of his hands was holding her up but he put the other on her waist waiting for her response before he pushed down, knowing what it would do.

Amelia's hands gripped his forearms as she stared up at him, her eyes locked with his. She groaned when she saw her effect on him, pulling her closer and closer to the edge. The moment he moved his hand to her waist, she started shaking. "Sirius," she gasped out, her grip tightening as the tightness in her body built rapidly, but she didn't scream until she hit her peak. "Sirius!" she screamed, his name echoing through the house as she gripped and pulsed around him. "Oh god, Sirius!" she called out again as her back arched away from the wall.

When she breathed out his name, he pushed her into the wall and went as fast as he could, essentially bouncing her on him. When she began to shake, he wasn't far behind but he was determined. "Two," He told her flatly, "I'm going to get two out of you." Sirius panted as she began to pulse around him, once she started to relax, he pushed his hand on her so there was so much friction, he could hardly take it. He said, "I'm going to fuck you until I physically can't anymore. Do you understand?"

Amelia gasped when he pushed against her harder, "Yes," she growled out, trying to hold onto him as he pounded into her. It took almost nothing for him to get exactly what he wanted out of her. Her hands clawed at his forearms as she gripped him, holding him close. His words barely registered as she started to fall over the edge. Her head tilting back against the wall as her mouth fell open, a silent moan falling from her lips, only her strangled breaths escaping as her body tightened around him.

Sirius pulsed inside of her until he couldn't rock his hips into her anymore. Falling forward, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed. In an uneven voice, he said, "As Promised."

Amelia's shallow breath began to even as he held her, her head leaned back against the wall. "Mhmm," she breathed out, holding onto him tightly as they leaned against the wall. "I didn't say Amelia Black to threaten them, I might not be Amelia Black on paper, but that's still my name," she told him.

"You used it." Sirius said simply, "And that matters."

"I know," she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you."

He smiled, ducking his head for a moment. "I've noticed that...I have a slight inclination towards you as well."

Amelia shook her head before leaning in to kiss him. "We need to clean up the clothes and shower before they get back," she said, trying to untangle her legs from him.

Sirius lifted her up off him, before hiking up her legs up into his arms and holding her into his arms. He began to carry her up to the stairs. "Well get them after the shower." He kissed her firmly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he hiked her up, carrying her up to the master bath. Her lips pressed against his, her hand resting on the side of his face. "Okay."

He set her down once they got in the shower and said, "You know...You never told me what you got me for Christmas."

Amelia held onto him for a second as he set her down, making sure her legs weren't complete jelly before she put her full weight onto them. "That's because it's not Christmas yet," she told him, stepping underneath the water and reaching for the soap, pouring some onto her hand.

He grabbed the shampoo and poured it into her hair, before scrubbing and massaging it into her scalp. "It's Christmas Eve. It's the same thing."

Amelia smiled softly, leaning into his hands as he started massaging her scalp. "It's not Christmas Eve yet. It's the middle of the day. Eve means night before. It's not night yet," She pointed out. "You haven't told me what you got me either."

"I will if you do." He enticed her.

Amelia sighed, "Fine, yours is in the box next to the bed," she told him, leaning back into the water to rinse the soap from her hair.

"You know you could have just put a bow on yourself," Sirius mumbled, tracing her back.

"Uh-huh, that's part two," she told him. "Go open the box," she nodded towards their bedroom.

Sirius snorted, shifting her out of the way so he could wash off briefly before smacking her ass and stepping over to the bed with a towel around his waist. He bent over opened the box and was confused when he found keys. He stepped into the bathroom and held them on his fingers. "I have keys to everything. What are these to?"

Amelia finished rinsing out her hair before grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself as he stepped into the bathroom. "Well, this one is to a little garage in Forest Hill. Far enough away from the city that no one would know you and it's connected to the floo network. And this one is to your new motorcycle," she told him, looking up as him with a smile as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "It's registered to Francesco Francesko."

Sirius looked at her for a moment before he paused, "You're...You're not joking... You...No..." He scooped her up and spun her around. "YOU DIDN'T!"

She smiled as he scooped her up. "Not joking," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "It's safer than you are wearing a fake mustache and trying to leave the house when you need some air or to get out of the house. And I kind of miss being on the back of that this."

"You know you love when I'm Francesco Francesko." Sirius grinned. "I love this, thank you."

Amelia smiled and kissed him again. "Of course."

Sirius grinned and said, "Are you ready for your presents?"

"Yes," she said, looking up at him. "You didn't have to get me anything though, but yes, I want it." she beamed.

"I got you three things. Close your eyes for present one," Sirius instructed.

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Present one," He said, putting the t-shirt in her hands with a wide grin.

Amelia started laughing the moment she opened her eyes. "I'm glad someone finally respects what I do around here," she teased.

Sirius snickered and then said, "Your second present." He handed her a box of four Santa hats all different sizes, one too small to be for a human.

Amelia gave him a look. "What are the hats for?"

He put one on her head and one on his, "We're going to take a picture with our kids."

Amelia tilted her head to the side, "Our kids?"

"Harry, and that cat you insist on keeping."

Amelia smiled and nodded, "Macbeth was here before you and he will probably still be here after you. After all of us," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "And part three?"

"This one isn't so great, but...I saw it and thought of you." Sirius handed her a jewel box with a necklace in it. It a lot of little diamonds in the shape of the star. "If you do not like it you do not have to wear it. I just figured I never got to pick out your engagement ring or anything..."

"No, I love it," she said handing him the necklace and turned around, lifting her hair up so he could put it on her.

He unclasped it before raising it over her head and reclasping it in the back. Sirius kissed her neck, before wrapping his arms around her and mumbling into her shoulder. "I love you; you know."

Amelia smiled, resting her hands on his when he wrapped them around her. "I know," she said, leaning into him.

"I like to check, from time to time." His voice grew quiet, "You know. Even if it was just you, even if it was just this," Sirius tightened his grip on her, "This would still be the best Christmas I've ever had."

Amelia smiled softly, bringing his arms around her tighter when he spoke, "Me too," she said, turning her head to the side so she could kiss his cheek. "I got you back, that was the only Christmas present I wanted," she said before pulling away from him, "But it isn't just us, so can you get the clothes from downstairs. They are going to be back soon and I think my bra is hanging from the icebox handle," she wrinkled her nose.

"Right," he said, standing up, "Move it to Remus's door handle. Gotcha."

"No," she chastised him. "But save that idea for when Harry isn't here. We're going to start hiding articles of clothing in his room to trick him into thinking we have sex in there." She walked towards the closet and picked up the dress she planned to wear for Christmas.

He snorted seeing she already picked out what he needed to wear. Sirius dropped the towel and began to change in front of her looking in the mirror for a second when he realized he'd put on a bit of muscle back on and looked more like himself. Sirius continued changing smirking when he caught her watching him. "Thanks for picking out my clothes."

Amelia smirked when she saw him changing, slipping the lace sleeves of her dress up his arms as her eyes scanned over his arms and his abs, nodding in approval. "I picked out Remus's and Harry's too," she said before turning around. "Can you zip me?"

Sirius laughed, fastening his zipper before walking over and zipping up her zipper. He let her hair back before he kissed her shoulder and went back over to pull on the undershirt and sweater. "You look nice."

"Thank you," she said, she said, pulling her red curls over her shoulder as she stepped into her heels. "So, do you,"

"Well, you did design me." Sirius snorted stepping over, after putting on a bit of his cologne. He sighed and dragged her over to the mirror, "You see what I'm saying."

Amelia laughed when he pulled her over to the mirror, stopping next to him. "Seventeen years and we still look better than everyone else all the time," she smirked.

"I don't feel sorry for them anymore." Sirius told her flatly, "I understand now that we're supposed to be better than everyone else, that's why we are together. No one else would be good enough. Like this ass," He turned her so she could see her ass, "Not for peasants."

Amelia laughed, leaning up to kiss him before she heard the front door open. "Okay, we lock that up until later," she said before moving away from him so they could go downstairs.

He kissed her back, getting some lipstick on his lips and not noticing. Sirius followed her down the steps and laughed when he saw them carrying bags. "Did you have enough money?"

Harry laughed and set all the money they had left on the counter, which was most of it. "We could have bought the department store."

"If Amelia would have come with us, we would have." Remus pointed out, nudging her as he walked by.

Amelia looked over at the two of them, "Knowing how to shop is not an insult," she said, resting her hands on her hips, before moving forward and putting the money back in the jar in the corner of the counter. "Did you get everything you needed to get?" she asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yes," Harry answered as he unloaded his bag of wrapped presents next to the tree before holding the remaining ones in the bag before he left to put Ron and Hermione's upstairs.

"Really?" Remus asked, looking up at Sirius. "That's a great shade on you," he pointed out.

Amelia glanced up at Sirius and smirked when she saw her lipstick on his lips. "Remus, your jealousy is really making me rethink my decision not to get you a call girl for Christmas."

"I voted for it," Sirius mentioned, looking at the reflection of the window to wipe off the lipstick, "I think you keep trying to take my wife and you could use a little Christmas delight of your own."

Remus scoffed, "How do I keep trying to take your wife?" Sirius shook his head. "Who isn't trying to?"

"He has a point," Amelia said, "One day, someone will get lipstick on you too, Remus," she teased before leaning up and kissing Sirius's cheek, knowing she was leaving another mark before the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's the food." She walked away to get the door.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Your wife is-"

"Your favorite?" Sirius supplied, his back away from the door as Harry came down the stairs. "I'd apologize for your godmother, but there'd be no point. You do look good in the clothes she picked out."

Harry shrugged. "Is Amelia's family coming?" He asked looking at the huge stack of presents.

"I'm sure Henry will stop by," Sirius said not answering the full question.

"Remus!" Amelia called in to help her with everything so she didn't have to explain to the caterers why they could not seem to step through the door of the house. Setting all the food on the table in the dining room.

"Does he know yet?" Remus asked as they placed the ham and the turkey on separate sides of the dining room table.

"Nope and they'll be here any minute," Amelia grinned before closing the front door and putting a spell on the table to keep the food warm until everyone arrived. The two of them walked back into the kitchen. "Ready to eat?" she asked before the doorbell rang again.

Sirius sat down on the couch with Harry and said, "So the plan is Amelia will take you over to the Weasley's on the 27th so you can spend New Year's with Hermione and Ron, and Mrs. Weasley will take you to the train station."

Harry nodded before he said, "I'm glad I came."

"So are we." He beamed down at him before he heard the doorbell ring. "It's probably Henry or your Aunt ordered enough food for an army."

Amelia beamed when she opened the front door and saw who was standing there, opening the door and motioning them in. Henry and Elise weren't that far behind with Thomas under his arm.

"Come in, hi," she said before stealing her nephew from Henry and hugging him close as she walked into the living room, resting him on her hip.

"That's because the army is coming," Ted said as they stopped behind the couch. "Do two Aurors make an army?" Tonks asked.

Sirius turned at the sound of Ted's voice, a wide smile building on his face, "No way." He stood up and grinned at them before he saw her in the doorway.

Everyone moved out of the way, and Sirius ran over, picked Andie up and held her tightly to him. "Andie..." He sighed happily, his eyes filling despite himself.

Ted snorted, "It's cool. I'm Amelia's favorite."

Andie wrapped her arms around Sirius tightly when he picked her up. "No notes, no messages. Nothing," she said, shaking her head before she kissed his cheek. "You are lucky your wife was kind enough to let me know you were okay and not eaten by sharks in the North Sea." She hugged him close again, "Happy Christmas."

Amelia grinned as she watched the two of them together, leaning in to hug Ted with her free arm. "Uh-huh," Amelia nodded teasingly.

"I couldn't risk it. I didn't even contact her for a year." Sirius said leaning into her kiss before he is putting her down. He hugged her back. "Happy Christmas."

Ted kissed her cheek, and said, "Come on. Let's be honest. It's Christmas when everyone can be honest."

Sirius released Andie and walked over to Ted. "Alright then, that tie is ugly."

He rolled his eyes and reached forward to shake his hand. "Glad to see you are exactly the same."

Next, he stepped to Tonks and said, "I'm sure you don't remember me-"

"Uncle Sirius," She smiled pulling him into a hug. "Yes, of course, I do."

Amelia let the four of them have a minute before she walked over to Harry and Remus.

"Is that Sirius's family? I thought he didn't like them?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, and yes, but this is one part he does like," she said. "I'll introduce you. Harry, this is my brother Henry and his wife Elise and my nephew Thomas," she started before moving on to the others. "And this is Sirius's cousin Andie and her husband Ted and their daughter, Nypha-"

"Tonks," she quickly corrected.

"And this is Harry." Amelia set her hands on his shoulders. ", Harry, Tonks just finished her auror training. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you picking her brain about it if you are interested."

Harry shook some hands and waved at others politely. When it came to Tonks he said, "Oh well...if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tonks sat down at the dinner table next to him.

Sirius ruffled Henry's hair when he passed him much to his amusement. Then he sat down in between Andie and Amelia. He turned to Amelia and kissed her before whispering, "Thank you," in her ear.

Amelia reluctantly passed Thomas back to Elise before moving everyone into the dining room and settled into her seat between Sirius and Henry.

She smiled when Sirius pulled her into a kiss. "Everyone should be together on Christmas," she said before kissing him back. "Okay everyone eats," she said as everyone started to pass the dishes around the table.

Sirius felt like dinner flew by before they were all crowded around the living room. He was sitting on the floor next to Remus and Tonks, Harry was sitting with Amelia and Ted when Amelia spelled the presents to begin to pile to their respective owners.

Amelia smirked as the presents started moving to their respective owners, but she made sure Harry was sitting closest to the tree so his presents didn't have very far to go, knowing that he had the most out of everyone there. She went overboard, she knew, but she had a lot of Christmases to make up for. She held back the important ones, making sure they were near the bottom of the pile. Smiling as everyone began to open their gifts.

Sirius laughed when he noticed how many arrived at his feet. "I thought you already gave me my presents."

He shook his head at Amelia before he watched the look on Harry's face. Nudging Remus, he pointed, "Look."

Amelia smirked over at him. "I gave you one of your presents," she informed him as Thomas tried to pull the fuzzball at the end of her Santa hat off before she redirected him to the shiny wrapped box in front of him. Amelia grinned as she watched Harry take in the number of presents.

"Those are the rest of these?" he asked, looking over at her and Sirius.

"Those are all yours. We had a lot of Christmas to make up for," she said, nodding towards the pile where most of them were labeled from her, Sirius, and Remus with a few just from each of them on their own.

"This is more than Dudley gets," he said, his eyes widening.

"Well we love you more than they love Dudley," Sirius said flatly, before elbowing Tonks when she tried to put her wrapping paper on him. He opened a few, noticing Amelia had updated most of his wardrobe.

When Harry opened two of the presents just from him, he grinned. "That's your dad's." He said about the jersey and then when he opened the leather jacket he said, "It grows with you."

Remus snorted at the wolf jumper Amelia bought him. "Creative."

"Of course, we do," she said, sticking one of the bows from Thomas's present on Harry's head. She smirked when Remus opened his sweater. "I don't know why you expected anything different," she said, shaking her head.

She looked over at Harry when he opened the jacket. "It matches," she commented before watching him open the camera, "And that would be your mums," she told him before he opened one that she put an extension charm on containing an entire new wardrobe that actually fit him properly.

Harry chuckled when Amelia put the bow on him and did not remove it despite looking ridiculous. His hands traced over the jersey, keeping it in his lap before he opened the camera. There were a few photos left in the film, he could see. He put it aside with his jersey and leather jacket before he opened the endless amount of new clothes.

"Dear Lord." Remus laughed at Amelia, "You really did buy a store."

"She'll show you how to fit all of that in your trunk, using her favorite charm," Sirius reassured him when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"The lot of you should know by now when I say something involving shopping, I'm not exaggerating," she pointed out.

"It's my favorite charm," she agreed.

Amelia smirked when Remus picked up the box containing his real present, sharing a glance with Sirius.

Remus opened the box and frowned. "What's it to?"

Sirius said, "Your flat down the street...Don't look at me Amelia picked it."

Everyone else was talking loudly as they opened their presents. Tonks was the loudest when her father gave her his traditional Christmas present, a knitted scarf. Remus rose from his feet, went over and said to Amelia, "You didn't have to do it."

"It's across the street. Two bedrooms," she told him before going back to helping Thomas open his train set. She hadn't been paying attention to everyone else when she felt Remus stop in front of her and kneel on the floor with her.

"I didn't have to, but we wanted to. The deed is in your name. If you hate the furniture, too bad. It looks good, I don't want to hear it," she teased him.

Remus nodded with a smirk slowly before he reached over and forced her into a hug. He whispered under his breath. "I won't tell anyone, because they won't believe me, but you're a good person. Mean, but good." He released her and pointed at her next present, "That one's from me."

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked when he tried to hug her. "Thomas, Remus is trying to smother your aunt, protect me," she told him before smirking at Remus as Thomas tried to push him away with a giggle. "You are welcome," she told him genuinely as she took the present from her and opened them, smiling when she saw the chocolate in it. "Thank you," she said, her eyes widening when she saw all the chocolate.

Remus snorted before walking over to Sirius and sitting on the opposite side, next to Tonks. Sirius eyed the pair and sent Amelia a look as Harry handed Amelia a present. "I saw this when I was out and thought of you."

Amelia smirked when Sirius looked at her, drawing attention to Remus and Tonks before chuckling under his breath. She smiled when Harry handed her a box. She opened the box and started laughing as soon as she saw the oven mitts. "Thank you, Harry," she smiled, hugging him and kissing the top of his head. "I'm sure Sirius will appreciate that I will no longer be destroying his kitchen."

Harry grinned and said, "I thought you'd like it," before he laughed at her kissing the top of his head.

Sirius nodded from across the room before he teased, "That helps, but doesn't solve that problem."

"You are right. The problem is how easy pans are to drop. I'm sure you can write to someone and get right on that," she smiled, her eyes drifting over to the way Tonks seemed to be laughing at something Remus had said.

"It's the user, not the device." He said darkly, before hearing his cousin giggle in a way he didn't like considering she was talking to Remus.

"Fine, fine. I'll just stick to ordering. That seems like the safer option," she nodded her head before pushing herself up from the floor to give Thomas back to Elise and join Sirius on the couch.

"I don't like this," He muttered into her ear as he put his arm around her. "He's flirting with her. She was in diapers when he was jacking off into a sock..."

Amelia snorted before hiding her face against his shoulder. "He's your best friend. If you tell him to knock it off, he's going to go harder. Maybe he's just doing it to annoy you."

"I'm not above sterilizing him," Sirius informed her.

I think that's a solid plan." Amelia agreed conspiratorially.

He needs someone that at least was born in the same decade." Sirius said as Nymphadora put her hand on Remus's arm as she laughed. "Amelia...they are being vulgar."

Amelia snickered, "You are right. Tell Ted. He will arrest Remus."

"He's already halfway there," Sirius said nudging her to look at Ted who was glaring at Remus as Andie put her hand on Ted's wrist. "I don't have to do anything. Ted will snap him like a twig."

Amelia smirked, finding Sirius's overprotective streak far more entertaining than what was going on with Tonks and Remus. "He had his own apartment now. We'll never know if something happens," she teased him.

He looked over at her. "You are enjoying this far too much. What happens when breaks her heart? What then?"

Amelia chuckled, "I know you don't know much about her at this age, but I think it's far more likely that she breaks his heart than the reverse," she pointed out.

"Well...that's fine." Sirius shrugged, "He's used to that by this point, isn't he?" Harry looked over and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Your uncle is flirting with someone who wasn't even born yet when he was your age," Amelia told him.

Sirius cringed, "Bloody disgusting. He's a cradle robber...literally...He was old enough to babysit her."

Amelia laughed before whispering to Harry, "Just keep watching. It's probably going to be hilarious."

Sirius shook his head when he saw Remus subconsciously turn his body towards Tonks. "They are practically throwing themselves at each other!"

Harry snickered and leaned into Amelia.

"Of course, they are, honey," she told him, patting his knee as she leaned into him before smirking at Harry.

"We never did that," Sirius said before standing up. "Remus, come help me get the desert out."

Remus's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Alright."

The minute he got out of earshot, Tonks scooted over and asked Amelia, "Is Remus married?" While Sirius put his arm around Remus and clenched down. "She's 12 years younger than you, mate."

Amelia laughed as Sirius practically dragged Remus out of the room looking over at them before Tonks pulled her attention. "No. He's not married, but Sirius is going to have a heart attack if you keep pushing it, so is your father. I don't know if that is a plus or not," Amelia said with a smile.

"I'm aware of that. I don't know why you are informing me how old your cousin is," Remus said as Sirius grabbed him.

"I don't know, maybe because you have the same look on your face when I found your hand up the back of Dorcas's skirt." Sirius snapped shortly.

Tonks looked over at him and shrugged, "Depends."

"Well let me know so I can plan accordingly," Amelia smirked.

"I didn't do anything with her. You can see my hands the entire time in there."

"You're sneaky." Sirius accused flatly. "And maybe you haven't done anything but if that changes, I'm going to...Well, I'm sure your imagination can think up what I will do."

"You are so dramatic." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic and sincere. Great combination, no?" Sirius said carrying the desert cookies and handing them out.

Tonks nodded and whispered so only Amelia could hear, "He looks like he knows some things."

Amelia had to bite her tongue to hold in her laughter, "Wouldn't know. I've never done anything with him, but I've heard good things," she said.

Tonks eyed her before sipping some champagne. "We'll talk." Before she scooted to her spot and Sirius sat back down.  
He shook his head to Amelia, "I know we didn't have children, but she's my daughter and I'll be damned if he goes anywhere near her."

Amelia nodded before watching Tonks move back and readjusting to sit on his lap after she said goodbye to Henry and his family. "You are so ridiculous."

"You wouldn't understand. Henry has been with the same girl since he was twelve." Sirius said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well that didn't take long," Remus snorted at Amelia.

"Henry is also a boy. I wanted him to be happy. Men don't seem to be capable of the same courtesy when it comes to the women in their lives. Edgar was always wary of you," she pointed out, her arm wrapping around his shoulder as he pulled her close.

She looked over at Remus, "It's been seventeen years of me sitting on his lap. I don't understand why you are surprised every time, but now seems like a good time to get over that."

"Edgar was an idiot that was mad I slept with his wife before he did," Sirius informed her.

"Not surprised, just endlessly amused that you never can seem to find a seat." Remus retorted.

"I don't want another seat. This is my seat. It has my name on it. It was literally made for me," Amelia commented.

"Whose wife did you sleep with?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius waved dismissively, "Her brother's before they were married."

"Sirius has your name on him. Did he get a tattoo after he left Azkaban?" Remus wanted to know.

Amelia picked up Sirius's left hand and showed it to Remus. "This is my name," she pointed at the wedding ring.

Remus rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Didn't stop Emmeline did it?" Sirius snorted at the look on Amelia's face at that name.

Amelia's jaw tightened at the sound of that name, "And Emmeline ended up on the ground and never looked at him again. I think I won."

"I don't know...It's been a few years. He's a hardened criminal. She might have just been biding her time." Remus baited her knowingly as Sirius shook silently with laughter.

"She knows better. I'm still her boss. There's still a ministry in Siberia. I'm still petty enough to transfer her to the arctic for looking at my husband," Amelia said.

Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around her, before turning her head so he could kiss her firmly. He then sighed as Andie, Ted and Tonks rose. He shifted her off his lap and hugged them each, hugging Andie the longest. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Andie said, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

Amelia got up just behind him, hugging Ted then Tonks and Andie. "We'll see you later," she told them, wrapping her arm around Sirius after she closed the door behind them. She leaned up and kissed him.

He waved away at them before grinning into Amelia's kiss. Remus sighed, "Well I'm going to head to bed."

Harry nodded, "I think I'm going to stay up for a bit."

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder, "Go for it. We'll see you in the morning."

Amelia leaned into Sirius as they turned towards the stairs. "G'night Harry," she said, resting her head on Sirius as they walked up the steps. She broke apart from him as soon as they walked into the bedroom. "I'll meet you in bed," she told him before walking into the closet.

Sirius nodded and changing out of his clothes before stepping into their bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. She wasn't done when he finished so he crawled into bed and laid-back waiting for her.

Amelia walked into the bathroom and changed out of the dress, just like she had planned to all day. She pulled the red, lace teddy around her, tying the bow in the front and slipping into a tiny red thong that matched the bow on the top. She pulled her little red robe around herself and walked out of the closet and looked over at him on the bed. "Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked with a smile, her words casual.

"I don't know." He smirked, his eyes tracing down her figure, "The nights not over yet. How about you? Did you enjoy all your presents? Anything you didn't get?"

Amelia smirked, stopping next to the bed and getting on her knees next to him. "There's one thing I didn't get yet and there's still one present you haven't unwrapped yet. It's one you asked for specifically," she told him before letting her robe slip off her shoulders. The bow-tied over her breasts was barely doing anything to contain them, nor was the thong doing much in terms of coverage, her necklace still hanging around her neck as she looked down at him.

He laughed, licking his bottom lip. "Hmmm." He shifted onto his knees in a second, one hand skimming her back while the other played with the end of the bow. "I don't remember asking for this..."

"You don't?" Amelia asked, leaning back so she could look up at him when he got on his knees with her. "That's funny because I distinctly remember you telling me this afternoon that I could just put a bow on myself and that would be your Christmas present."

"I know," He grinned, "I just like hearing you remind me...Oh no..." Sirius sighed as he tugged at her bow and it fell. His hands skimmed up her breasts tracing her nipples slowly. "Such a tragedy."

"I know," He grinned, "I just like hearing you remind me...Oh no..." Sirius sighed as he tugged at her bow and it fell. His hands skimmed up her breasts tracing her nipples slowly. "Such a tragedy."

"Oops," she smirked, watching the bow fall to the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands moved over her chest, arching her back towards him so her chest was pressed more firmly in his hands. "I think there's one more bow that may need your attention," she pointed out. She turned around and leaned forward on her hands, smirking back at him.

He laughed, "I'm glad to see you took my request to heart." His lips descended upon her, trailing over her lower back as his hand gripped the ribbon and pulled it back along with the thong underneath so it grazed against her slit, brushing her clit suddenly.

"I always take your requests to heart. I'm very good at granting requests," she pointed out. "Maybe not at work, but always with you," she said, her hips swaying slightly as she waited for him to do something about what was in front of him. As soon as he grabbed her, she whimpered, a moan falling from her lips as he brushed the silk against her clit.

He continued to grip the fabric and roll it against her clit, while his lips pressed into her back, "Is there anything you wanted this year that you haven't received yet?"

He continued to grip the fabric and roll it against her clit, while his lips pressed into her back, "Is there anything you wanted this year that you haven't received yet?"

Amelia gasped, biting her lip as her hands gripped the sheets under her hands and doing her best not to roll her hips back against him as he ran his hands over her. She groaned as his hot lips pressed against her skin. "There is one thing. I don't think we've done this one since you got back," she referenced the position.

"Hmmm...Not this tightly," He said, "I usually lift your hips up, but since you wrapped my present so nicely I suppose I could grant your request..." Sirius slipped himself out of his boxers, nudged her legs apart and said, "Let's just check to see what list you are on..." He teased, his hand going under her and slipping inside of her. "Bad news, Amelia." He smirked.

"Uh-huh," she told him as he pushed her legs apart. Her back dipped as he slipped his hand between her legs, groaning when he slipped his fingers inside her. "Am I on the naughty list? Was that thing I did this morning that naughty?"

Sirius snickered and nodded sadly, curling his fingers inside of her slowly, spreading his fingers inside of her. "I'm afraid so." His other hand ran up and down his length, before he nudged her legs even wider apart, removed his hand and slid into her.

He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to drag into her slowly instead of just pounding in. His hand pushed her waist down before his hands went to either thigh to hold them apart and down.

Amelia groaned, arching her hips against his hand as he curled his fingers inside her, whimpering as he stretched her. "I don't think the naughty list is such a bad place to be if this is what happens when I'm on it," she said before she spread her legs wider, her knees sliding apart on the bed. She gasped as he pushed into her, her breath catching as he moved over her slowly. She smirked as he pushed her down to the bed and held her there. "Remind me to get on the naughty list every year," she breathed out.

"I don't think I'll have to after tonight," Sirius said huskily, before one hand tucked under her, not lifting her hips but just pushing down on her waist. He grounded into her in a circular motion, filling her all the way as he did.

"Fuck," she hissed as he ground against her. She gripped the sheets tightly, tilting her head back as he pressed her down into her bed and grabbed her waist. The pressure of his hand increased the tightness of his movements and she knew it was doing just as much for him as it was for her. She started to grow close a second later, but held back, trying to hold on.

He let out a shallow breath, before dragging back and forth as slowly as he could manage. Sirius wanted her to beg for it. He wanted her to be just as heated as he was, if not then the result would be reason enough.

The slow speed of his motions was driving her crazy. Bringing her to the edge, but not allowing her to go over it and she was going crazy. "Sirius, please," Amelia whimpered, her hands tangling in the sheets as her breathing became more and more desperate as she rolled underneath him.

That's all he needed. Sirius drew back slowly again before he thrust forward, slamming into her. The next time he pulled back quickly and fiercely, groaning at the sensation it was causing him, before pounding into her again, moving faster.

Her hands dug into the sheets, her muscles trembling as she started to crumble. Her body clenched as he slammed his hips against hers. "Sirius," she yelled, her voice shaking as he moved even quicker inside of her.

Sirius clutched her tightly, driving into her before he began to feel the edge growing close. His hand slipped down, still pushing down but brushing against her slit roughly.

Amelia screamed as his hand slipped down, her body trembling in the wake of another finish. "Sirius," she panted as her back arched more.

He groaned, leaning back, gripping her forcefully as he said, "Three more." Sirius said roughly, picking a random number to get a reaction.

Amelia clamped down on her bottom lip, letting out a whimper. Her body was already trembling and burning from everything he was doing. She was wrapped so tightly around him she wasn't sure she was relaxing anymore. "Sirius," she breathed out.

His name escaping her lips did it. He shuddered before taking a moment, sliding out of her and falling beside her. "This was...a ...long day."

Amelia didn't move as he slipped out of her, she relaxed into the bed, but moving seemed like an entirely heroic task for how she was feeling. "It really was, but a good day for the most part," she breathed out.

He reached over and placed his hand on her ass. "Ah-huh."

"Cuddling with your birthday present I see," Amelia sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"It's where my hand goes." He said simply.

"It really does," she said before she turned towards him. "Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked sincerely.

"That was rhetorical right?" He asked turning to face her. His fingers brushed her hair out of her face. "You gave me everything."

"I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything you wanted and didn't get," she said, looking up at him. "Thirteen Christmases. I wanted this one to be perfect."

"All I wanted was you," Sirius stated, "So...I already had everything I wanted this morning."

Amelia smiled, "Me too." She leaned in to kiss him before curling into his side. "Goodnight."

"Night," he said, kissing her back before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in tight.


	41. This Is War

**Chapter Forty-One  
This Is War**

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_ _  
_ _And the moment to live and the moment to die_ _  
_ _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_ _  
_ _To fight, to fight, to fight_

Sirius was asleep when he heard the alarm. Each member of the Order had it and it only went off in case of an emergency. He bolted from bed and dashed over to it. When he heard Snape's voice he sighed and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, your godson doesn't think so." His snide voice sounded, "He thinks you are trapped in the Ministry and he is most likely there already."

"Fuck..." Sirius groaned pulling on some trousers and a shirt before he yelled, "AMELIA, WAKE UP! HARRY'S IN TROUBLE!"

Amelia jolted up when she heard the alarm. She felt Sirius get out of bed and watched as he walked over to the alarm. She didn't wait for him to say anything, she started getting dressed as he spoke. If they were sounding the alarm, they needed to do something. Something was wrong and she needed to go, but his words made it far worse than she anticipated. "Where? Hogwarts? What happened?" She asked, yanking on a pair of shoes before she gripped her wand, "Let's go," she reached out her hand for him to take so he could apparate them.

Sirius didn't have time to explain. He just took her hand and apparated to the Ministry after sounding the alarm to the rest of the Order. The minute they landed he said, "They have Harry. He thought they got me." Sirius said in a rush as he began to run with her through the Ministry.

He promised James one thing. Not that he'd protect Lily, but that he would always look after Harry and if he failed him...after failing to protect them from Voldemort... His pulse raced and he ran as fast as he could, with Amelia sprinting next to him.

Amelia ran with him down the corridor with him. "This way," she ducked through the cafeteria short cut knowing the department of Mysteries entrance on the other side. She blasted through the pile of overturned shelves and prophecies running through the other side with him by her side. She couldn't think about anything but getting through the hall of prophecies and through to whatever part of the ministry they had managed to run to.

By the time they reached the death door, she spotted Remus and Tonks running on the other side, nodding to the door. She shot ahead blasting it open so they could all apparated down to the kids.

Sirius squeezed her hand before releasing it and going through first. He approached Malfoy, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Get away from my godson." Then he punched him as hard as he could as the other apparated in to take down the others. Sirius grabbed Harry and the others. "Take them and run. We've got this."

Harry shook his head. "No. We want to stay and fight!"

"You've done beautifully, but-" Sirius began before a spell cracked near them. They both got out their wands and began to duel. In the corner, he saw Amelia slicing into Nott and smirked before he blasted Malfoy back.

As soon as Amelia's feet touched the ground, she shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix's back and pulled Neville away from her, sending him down into the crevasse with Kingsley and Moody before she moved on to Nott who had his arm wrapped around Hermione. She glanced back to make sure Sirius had Harry before she started shooting off another spell at Nott.

The others were beginning to apparate into the room and Amelia was thankful for. She lurched forward as a spell flew past her head and cracked against the wall, turning and firing at Rabastan the moment she saw his wand pointed at her.

Sirius and Harry battled Rudolphus and Lucius. Quickly he jolted Rodolphus back just as Harry disarmed Lucius, Sirius grinned and said, "Nice one, Harry."

Before he could stop it, he saw Bellatrix raise her wand and he pushed Harry out of the way before he himself was knocked hard onto the floor.

Amelia snapped her wand at Rabastan, knocking him into the crevasse. She nodded at Kingsley when he looked up at her and moved towards Rabastan to take over where she left off. She glanced down and saw Tonks and Remus ushering the kids to safety. When she looked over at Harry and Sirius, she saw them battling with Lucius and Rodolphus, but Rodolphus quickly fell back. Her eyes continued to scan the room before she saw Bellatrix and started running towards the boys. Sirius knocked Harry out of the way, but she got to Sirius before the green stream from his cousin's wand hit him. They both landed on the ground before Amelia raised her wand and broke the stones above her head so they had a moment and she couldn't deflect. She looked him over before hearing Bellatrix laugh and Harry yell and start running.

She scrambled to her feet, looking down at the Weasley girl lying on her back behind them, struck by the second wave of Bellatrix's wand.

Sirius let a sharp breath as she knocked the wind out of him. He didn't know what happened until she saw his face and watched her break the stones. He sighed and was about to get up when he heard Harry scream. Sirius turned before he saw Harry take off before he could stop him.

He shot a spell to stop anyone from going after him before Avery and Yaxley stepped forward to duel with them. Sirius growled, "I want Avery."

Amelia looked down at him before they both scrambled up, dodging as Avery shot a spell at her. Her wand snapped back before Sirius announced whom he wanted to duel. She shot a few spells off, trying to get through this as quickly as possible so they could get out to Harry. She shot off three in a row at Yaxley, hitting him before she bolted down the hall towards Harry, knowing that Sirius was more than capable of handling Avery on his own.

By the time she managed to get to the Atrium, Dumbledore already had Harry. The rest of the death eaters had apparated out of the room as the rest of the Wizengamot apparated in. She moved backward, to stop Sirius before he got in the room. "He's okay, he's okay. Dumbledore has him. Fudge is here, the rest of the Wizengamot and Aurors are here. Go. Go home, I'll come home as soon as I can," she kissed him before taking off down the hallway back towards the Atrium.

Sirius attacked Avery so viciously he knocked him clear out with one shot. Before he could take off after Harry, two other Death Eater's step up. "Fucking...assholes." He dueled them both fiercely until all sudden they all started apparating away. Sirius charged forward into the other room when Amelia came in and grabbed him. He kissed her back before he turned grabbed Remus and ran.

Amelia watched him disappear before she walked out to take care of things. She spoke to Dumbledore for a moment before she let him take Harry back to Hogwarts along with the other children. She and Kingsley had the unfortunate responsibility of informing the Weasley's about Ginny's death before going back to the ministry to clean up the rest of the mess. She noticed that everyone was looking at her for orders. Fudge had sidelined himself, confused and disgraced that he had been wrong about Voldemort's return.

Once she was confident the Aurors and Rufus had things under control at the ministry, she flooed to Dumbledore's office and had a short conversation with him involving her screaming about how children had managed to get out of school and to the ministry in the first place. She checked on Harry who was now sleeping, having passed several hours since he'd returned to Hogwarts.

It was nearly four in the morning by the time she got back home. She walked into the kitchen and saw him standing next to the coffee maker. "Hi," she said softly.

He waited on the couch, his head in his hands as he waited for something, anything. When Amelia walked in, he was standing in the kitchen, shaking. Sirius said nothing he just took a few strides before he picked her up and pulled her into his arms. He took a breath and asked, "How is he?"

Amelia wrapped her arms around him when he picked her up, holding him tightly. "He was sleeping when I got to Hogwarts, but he was okay. He's going to be at school another day then they are taking him back to the Dursley's. It's too dangerous for him to be anywhere else right now," Amelia said. "The rest of the kids are with their parents. I had to tell the Weasley's..." she sighed, burying her face in his shoulder as she hugged him tighter.

He held her close and sighed. "Merlin..." Sirius gripped her tight to his chest, "I'm sorry."

Amelia shook her head and curled into him further. "I don't know what's going to happen now. Fudge is going to resign. There's no way he won't after all of this. He can't redeem himself. The world is going to know in a few hours. There's no way he can fix it. They have no reason to hide. I don't know what's going to happen next," she admitted.

Sirius walked over with her to the couch and pulled her into his lap. "I know. I know." He sighed, stroking her hair out of her face. "But we're alive... So, we just need to breathe."

"We are," she curled into him. "I have to go back in like four hours. I just want you to hold me until then," she said, honestly.

He nodded and rested his head against hers, his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

Amelia leaned her head against his shoulder, resting there for a few minutes before she spoke. "I think I'm going to be Minister in a few days," she said without any excitement.

"Don't think about any of that right now, okay?" Sirius told her, "Just stay present. You can deal with all of that when you have to go in." He pulled her away, cupping her face, "Okay?"

Amelia nodded, leaning into his forehead when he cupped her cheeks. "I think we should lay down. If Fudge isn't going to do anything, I have a lot to do tomorrow. Or late today."

Sirius nodded and stood up with her in his arms. He began to walk with her and took her up to their room. He laid her down in the bed, not bothering to take off his clothes as he pulled her in tight.


	42. Way Down We Go

**Chapter Forty-Two  
Way Down We Go**

_You let your feet run wild_ _  
_ _Time has come as we all, oh, go down_ _  
_ _Yeah but for the fall, ooh, my_ _  
_ _Do you dare to look him right in the eyes? Yeah_

The ministry was a madhouse that even Amelia didn't like being in now. Fudge was either absent or locked in his office, leaving her and Scrimgeour to give all the orders and people listening or not listening to them in various degrees of idiocy. She couldn't wait to get back home. For the first time in her life, she wasn't dragging an armful of files home. As the ministry stood by Lucius Malfoy, Alexander Nott, and Oliver Avery's innocence despite half the ministry seeing them in the Atrium and in the Death Chamber, she was finally beginning to realize how infiltrated the ministry was and how little she could do right now.

She turned the corner on her block and raised an eyebrow when she saw her front door ajar. Her wand dropped into her hand as worst-case scenarios started to play through her head. Auror raid, death eaters. Anything that could have possibly hurt Sirius. She pushed the door open and walked inside cautiously. She saw Henry on the ground and her heart stopped until she saw his chest rise.

Her heart was already pounding, but it seemed to stop when she heard the floorboard creep behind her. "Stupefy," she shot back before she turned around before she saw who was standing there with an all too snide look on his face. She needed a minute, but she couldn't have it. Not when Voldemort was standing in front of her. She blocked the first of his curses sending a few of her own and managing to narrowly avoid a killing curse before she shot a few of her own.

Sirius had been at an Order meeting. It was getting rough out, and starting to get dicey, just like last time. He sighed as he was leaving Remus's flat, his face drawn. "I'll tell her. I don't know what she can do, but I'll tell her." He was about to leave when he saw it, the Dark Mark lingering over his house.

He felt like all his internal organs had been shut off, all the blood drained from his face, and he ran. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Sirius made it there quickly and walked in just in time to see her dodging a killing curse. Sirius shuffled Henry aside carefully before drawing back and blasting at the figure attacking his wife. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He roared, not flinching when he saw it wasn't some Death Eater it was Voldemort himself.

Ducking under another spell, she panicked when she heard someone else coming into the house. It wasn't until she saw Sirius, she both felt relieved and panicked.

She didn't have time to worry or hesitate. "Protego," she shot off, giving Sirius enough time to get Henry out of the way before she stopped next to him. The two of them firing off another round of spells before her free hand found his. She was going to put off as much as she could, but if she couldn't she was going to hold on to him when it happened.

Sirius intertwined their fingers in relief at the sight of her. He didn't care if he died. He cared that at least he got to see her one more time before he did. In unison, they shot spells at Voldemort and Sirius yelled loudly, "THE ORDER'S ON THEIR WAY, RIDDLE."

Amelia blocked what she could, yanking Sirius down to duck as he shot another curse at their heads. She squeezed his hand as they both fired off a spell at the same time, connecting with his and ricochet off the walls of the house. Her hand gripped her wand tightly before she heard the snap of more apparition. Her heart pounded against her chest. If it was more death eaters, they were screwed. They were barely holding off Voldemort, if it was more, they were done for, but Remus was standing next to her and in a moment, Moody was on the other side of the room.

Sirius grinned, "The calvary is here." Before he shot back, and Remus did at the exact same time until there was an apparition pop and Voldemort was gone.

He let out a sigh of relief, pulling Amelia into his grasp, tears lingering in his eyes. "I thought..."

Amelia curled into Sirius's chest, taking a minute before she looked up at him, "I know..." she leaned her forehead against his, trying to relax and catch her breath.

"It's not over," Kingsley said, stepping forward after the two of them had a moment. "The ministry knows you are here, Sirius. They are coming to arrest you. Both of you," he told them. "You need to go or you'll be in Azkaban by morning. From what I can tell the plan was to have the Aurors find your body in the morning, Amelia. Then discredit you post-mortem. You need to go, I don't know how much time you have, but you need to find a trench and stay there."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Thanks, Kingsley." He looked at Amelia, "Go back, I'll get Remus to take Henry in to check on him and I'll be right behind you. I know where we're going."

Nodding, Amelia walked up the steps, pulling out a bag and waving her wand to pack the suitcase as she tried to find Macbeth, dragging him out from his hiding spot under the bed as she shuffled him into her purse. She closed the suitcase when she'd emptied their closets into it. She made sure she got the things that meant the most to him, unsure if they were coming back or if their house would still be standing when they did all things considered.

She walked down the back steps to the kitchen and emptied the corner jar into her purse in case they needed money. There was no way they'd get to their vault at Gringotts's now. Next, she hit the office, emptying the safe into her bag. The files she'd been working on would be disastrous in the wrong hands. She couldn't risk it so they came with before she met Sirius in the living room.

Sirius grabbed the bag and put a few of Harry's things in it along with some photographs he found. He took her hand and told Kingsley, "Tell Dumbledore we'll contact when we're safe. Give this to Harry." He handed him a note.

He looked at Amelia softly, "Do you have everything?"

"Tell him we love him," she added before looking up at Sirius and nodding, holding Macbeth close as they took everything in one last time. She took his hand and closed her eyes. She hadn't yet had a moment to think and she didn't think that was going to change until they got wherever they were going.

Sirius let out a breath before he charged forward on the edge of Andie and Ted's property. He sighed, "Andie has a spare room." He explained. "We'll be safe with them until we figure out what we're going to do...Did you get the cat?"

"They won't mind?" Amelia asked. It was a huge danger to take on. She wasn't sure what they were going to do next, but if nothing else they could figure out their next move. She nodded, "He's in here," she opened her purse as Macbeth's furry black head popped out of the top of the bag. She walked forward with him until they reached their door.

"No. They're family." Sirius said flatly, "She'd be mad if we went anywhere else." He knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. When Andie did, her eyebrows rose, just like Sirius did when he was surprised.

She noticed their bags and moved back, "Come in. Come in. What's happened?"

"Voldemort. We need a place to hide."

"Of course. Of course." She breathed.

Amelia nodded, following him up to the door. She couldn't help but feel guilty at the idea of bringing someone else into this. Being here would quit Andromeda into Ted into even more danger than they were already in, but there was no other option. Henry was already compromised and there was nowhere else to go.

She followed Sirius into the house, setting her purse down and pulling Macbeth into her arms. Once Amelia had a moment to think she put everything together. "Fudge is resigning. They were going to need me successor that's why they tried to kill me. They are going to put a death eater on the minister seat and in my seat. The ministry is fully compromised." She let out a troubled breath, dropping into one of the chairs and Ted walked into the room.

"Oh, thank god." He rushed into the room dropping the letter onto the table. He pulled them both into a hug. "I just received word there was a Dark Mark over your house...Thank god, you're alright."

Sirius nodded, "Kingsley said the order went through last night to start reorganizing the Ministry. It wasn't signed by Fudge."

"All the Muggleborns that could retire have." Ted said, "But some can't. They're stuck."

Amelia got a hold of herself quickly before she started digging through her bag. After a few moments, she came up with a file, setting in on the table in front of them. "All the muggleborns, blood traitors, and sympathizers I haven't gotten out of the ministry and into other jobs yet. Organized from most at risk to least. These are the people in the most danger right now. I don't think they'll murder the ones they can fire without trouble, but people like Sturgis and Kingsley they can't fire without causing a stir. They are at risk."

Sirius said down and looked at the files. He guided her down into his lap and said, "Kingsley is half-blood so he should be okay for a while."

Ted frowned, "We've gotten a lot out and we've been working on a haven for those who don't have the means to simply leave. Arthur and I have been talking about coming up with a signal to let them know when they absolutely need to get out."

"That's a good idea." Sirius nodded.

Andie sighed, putting her hand on Amelia's shoulder, "Do you two want some tea or something to eat?"

Amelia sat down in his lap when he pulled her closer. "We haven't gotten enough out. I had plans, but I don't have time. I don't have anything. There's nothing else I can do," she bit her lip as she looked down at the names of the muggleborns she hadn't been able to place in other jobs outside of the ministry.

She nodded, "That's a good idea and I think I know how to do it. The spell I used on our wedding rings," she looked back at Sirius as she started to put things together. She turned to Ted to elaborate, "I was working on it for the Aurors, but I could probably use it for the muggleborns. It communicates when pressed like the coins the kids were using and it lets the others know when one of them is in trouble. It's not foolproof, but it's a start."

She looked up at Andie, "I-um." she stopped to think about it before biting her lip, "Tea," she answered. She needed to calm down from the adrenaline high she'd gotten on earlier.

Sirius paused and looked at her as she spoke, "It's a brilliant idea."

Andie had a small smile on her face as she handed both some tea. "You put that on your wedding rings?"

He nodded, "With me being on the run it made things easier. So, we didn't worry."

Amelia nodded. "I'll show Kingsley and Arthur how to do it. They can put the spell on thinks they already wear every day to avoid suspicion. It's the only way it'll work," she told them, "Thank you."

She took the tea and brought it to her lips, hoping it would be enough to calm her down. "We've had too many close calls." She took a deep breath before pushing her fingers through her hair. "I should have figured out a way to get Fudge out of power sooner. So much happened under his nose. My department is still clean - My old department," she corrected quickly, "But the minister's office, the department of mysteries...who knows."

"You did what you could." Andie told her softly, "Can't ask for any more than that. And now you can work on this."

Sirius nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "She's right. Ted...pass this along. We're going to get some sleep."

"Good idea. I'll let you know when I hear something." Ted nodded, "Your room is second on the right."

"Thanks," Sirius said standing up grabbing the bag and putting one arm around Amelia.

Amelia nodded, but it didn't stick. She let Sirius lead her down the hallway, sitting down on the bed and setting Macbeth down next to her once Sirius closed the door.

She folded her hands together, leaning her elbows on her knees, as she leaned forward. There was nothing to do. There was nothing she could say. She felt completely helpless and it wasn't a feeling she understood or could process. She'd never been helpless before.

Sirius laid down. His heart was beating irregularly. He started to shake as the image of her being ripped away from him replayed repeatedly in his head.

It didn't happen.

He didn't get taken away and they didn't kill her, they were alright.

Looking over at her he saw her fall apart and let her do it. She lost everything that had held her together for so long when he couldn't be there to help. There wasn't anything he could say to her. So, he just laid there and waited for her to come to him, giving her time to work through it.

She closed her eyes tightly as she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Voldemort had been in their home. He had tried to kill her - again - and they had somehow walked away from it all. She reached back and took his hand before she laid down and curled into his arms. "I can't keep us safe anymore."

"Protecting everyone is the only thing I know how to do," Amelia said without thinking. Her voice was cracked and small, smaller than she'd ever heard it. "I don't even want it anymore. I don't, but I don't know what else to do."

He squeezed her hand back as soon as she touched him, before tugging her closer. "I know, but that's the thing. We'll protect each other."

"It takes time." Sirius told her quietly, "I didn't know what to do when I got out of Azkaban, everything had changed the world wasn't the same and nothing I had before was the same. You just take a breath and learn how to adapt. You can do this. You've seen him before and every time he never gets you. You know why? Because you are powerful, smart and capable."

She curled into his arms when he pulled her closer. Letting out a breath against his neck as she buried herself there. "I know and I know we got away and we're safe and I have no room to be upset, but I'm so angry and I'm sad and I feel so stupid because no one else trusts the ministry. No one has for so long and I've just been there trying to pretend I could fix it and I can't do anything. I didn't see how broken everything was until it was collapsing over my head."

"Hey," He said pulling her back, and cupping her face, "You have every reason to be upset. Get mad. Be sad. You have every right to feel however you want. But you have no right for trying to fix something that no one could fix, alright?"

"I wasted so much time and energy," she said as he cupped her face. "I just need to adjust. I know. I know I need to adjust and try to figure it out. I just don't know where to start." She looked up at him. "I'm just really happy, you are okay."

"I know, you just have to give yourself a chance to cope." The tears appeared in his eyes when he looked at her. "I ...I love you so much..."

Amelia nodded before leaving her forehead into his, "I love you too. I didn't know if we could hold him off. I didn't know if."

"I know. I thought you were dead when I saw the mark." He nodded, trembling slightly.

"I think he used Henry to get into the house. Remus was going to check on Elisa and the kids too, right?" she asked, a slight panic to her tone. "I thought he was going to kill us both when you walked in. I was holding him off, but I wasn't going to win."

"Yes," He nodded, "Remus is going to check on them."

Sirius let out a shuddery breath, wiping away the tears as they fell. "I just..." He pulled her back into his arms, burying his face into her shoulder.

Amelia wrapped her arms around him when he buried his head against her neck. Her hands trailed up and down his back, pulling him in closer. "I know, but I'm okay. I'm right here. So, are you? We got out of it and we're okay," she said, holding him close.

He began to shake, nodding into her. "I can't do this...without you...I..." Sirius's breathing became uneven and he couldn't calm down, he tried but he just made it worse.

Amelia held him tightly with one arm while her other hand ran up and down his back, trying to soothe him in one way or another. "I know, but you aren't going to have to. I'm right here. I'm okay. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm okay. They don't know where we are."

He pulled away from kissing her once, and then again more passionately tugging her into his lap. Sirius kissed her until he stopped hyperventilating and his breathing was uneven for another reason. His arms were around her gripping her back firmly.

Amelia gripped him tightly, her lips molding against his as he slowly started to calm down. Her tongue swept into his mouth, twisting with his before she pulled back slightly, sucking on his bottom lip before she moved in to kiss him deeper. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips between kisses.

He groaned, whispering back, "I love you too." Sirius looked at her in a way he only had a handful of times as if she was a figment of his imagination and he was waiting for her to disappear.

His actions were of hunger, a starving man really. Sirius's put everything he had into that kiss. They pressed against each other as if they could stand to even be an inch apart until they began to rock against each other aggressively.

Amelia's arms curled around him, holding him as close as possible. Her body pressed against his as each possible point, needing as much contact with him as possible. Her hands dragged down, under his shirt, pushing it over his head, before she pulled hers up too, her skin pressed against his.

It wasn't about sex. Not like it usually was. It was the connection she needed. She needed him this close, closer even. She needed to feel him and feel something other than the potential loss. She needed him.

Sirius wanted to kiss every inch of her and feel the warmth of her skin beneath his. He needed it. His lips went down her neck to her shoulders, to her breasts. He loved her more than would ever be able to explain and he needed her more than he had ever needed anything else. He'd gone without food, without shelter, without safety, but nothing was worse than being without her.

His tongue traced her slowly, breathing heavily against her as he unhooked her bra.

Amelia sighed as his lips moved over her skin. The feeling of his lips dragging over her skin was what she needed. Each move he made was what she needed. Her fingers gripped him, holding him close as he moved down her neck and started to unhook her bra. She leaned back against the bed, him on top of her as he trailed over her skin. She couldn't think about anything but him. The idea of losing him was slowly pushed from her mind, replaced with his breath fanning over her shoulder as he worked his lips over her.

"I love you..." He said in ragged breaths, "And I never want to be any farther from you than I am right now."

Sirius's lips went for hers, sucking down on her bottom lips and tracing it with his tongue. His hands went to her legs stroking up and down them gripping them at times.

"I love you, too," she mumbled against his lips when he moved back to her, kissing him deeply. They rarely kissed with this intensity, this much need. She needed him to know how much she needed him and words could never convey that much. Her fingertips pressed against his skin before she moved down and started to unbutton his pants, pushing them away so they could be even closer.

Sirius skimmed her knickers down and slid inside of her once she rid him of his pants. He watched her face as he slowly drew into her and shivered when he felt her constrict against him. He hiked her legs up until they were bent and spread as far as he could get them, then, instead of going quickly, he went slowly, grounding into her occasionally but not moving fast, just taking in every breath and every thrust.

Amelia looped her legs around his waist, hooking them around him as he slid into her. She sighed, moving with him as he slid into her. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. She needed all the connections as possible. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulder, gripping him tightly. Each time he moved against her, grinding into her, she sighed against his lips, gasping against him.

It was a slow burn and he didn't mind. Sirius's lips kept finding hers and his hands held onto her back. He needed her and as he eased into her time and time again, he looked at her, his forehead pressed to hers, he felt closer to her than he ever thought was possible. He didn't feel like he was 36, he felt like they were 17 again and nothing else in the world mattered.

Amelia rolled her hips up against his, sobbing against his lips as she gripped him. "I need you so much," Amelia breathed against him. "You are everything to me," she said, meeting his eyes as her words came out mid-moan, struggling against her edge as she grew closer. "Nothing else matters," she told him as she groaned. Her breath quickening as she started to tighten around him, her eyes not leaving his.

He kissed her and nodded into her words. His thrusts didn't change and they didn't need to. They weren't getting off on the actual act but on the physical contact, on the need to be that close and that intertwined with one another. "Amelia..." He whispered as he began to tighten, "Just you...only you."

Amelia nodded, gasping against his lips as she felt him jerk. "Sirius," she breathed out in response, her body tightening around him. Her hands found his, intertwining their fingers as she started to cave around him.

She already came once, but he was starting to shudder now. He clenched down when her hands intertwined with his and he started lowering into her a bit faster than before, not a lot more but just enough to finish. Sirius let out a sharp breath, kissing her intently.

Amelia leaned her forehead into his as they laid there. It took her a minute to calm down and relax into his arms, looking up at him. "We'll be okay. We can figure the rest out as long as we have each other," she breathed out.

He nodded, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her gently before he slid out of her and leaned above her. "You know you're beautiful."

Amelia smiled tiredly in response, leaning in to kiss him again. Amelia leaned into his chest, cuddling as close to him as she could. "Just don't let me go," she told him as she rested her head on his chest.

He turned and pulled her closer, "Never." He sighed kissing her several times before just holding her in his arms.

It took a while for Amelia to fall asleep. Her brain wouldn't shut off, but eventually, she managed and whether it was restful, she opened her eyes when the sun began to stream into the bedroom window. She tried to lie to herself for a fleeting moment before she pried herself from the bed and walked into the kitchen where Ted was making coffee. She poured herself a cup before she dropped into the seat across from him and reached for the paper.

"You don't want to-" He stopped when he saw he had already dropped the fold to read the front page. She wasn't sure why she expected any different, perhaps hoping the night before had been an elaborate nightmare, wishful thinking, but seeing her picture next to Sirius and Bellatrix's Azkaban mugshots under a headline about hunting for the Blacks felt like a shot to the chest.

The more of the article she read, the tighter her chest got. The whole front page was full of lies about her helping Sirius hide and being party to crimes he didn't commit. How she'd fooled everyone with her act in the ministry as the grieving wife, complete with a picture from the worst day of her life to remind the public just how well she'd acted. How she'd somehow used her position to help him escape Azkaban.

Her shoulders twitched as Ted set his hand on them. "I need some air," she told him before walking out of the house. She made it as far as the back porch before the tears and the heaviness of her chest got the best of her.

Sirius woke up before she did. He slipped out from under her and showered but stayed in there a lot longer than he normally did. He started to shake and have trouble breathing as flashbacks of the night before gripped him.

It took a few minutes but he calmed himself down and walked out of the shower. She was still asleep, so he got dressed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the paper Ted had left out, snorting at the title, "Ridiculous."

He didn't bother reading on, he knew it was all lies. Ted handed him a cup of tea and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sirius nodded, sighing before he drained his cup and asking, "Where's Andie?" "Back porch."

He went to the porch and sat down next to her.

"Nightmares coming back?"

He nodded, wiping at his face. He leaned back in the chair. "I think I might have gotten an hour."

She cupped his face with one hand and frowned. "You both don't deserve this." Sirius said, "Nothing we can do about it now."

Andie stayed for a few minutes rubbing his shoulder before she went back into the house, leaving him outside by himself. He was alone for about a half-hour before the door opened and Amelia came out. Sirius stayed still for a moment, giving her time to get it out on her own. He hated hearing her cry, but she needed to. Everything she believed in had fallen apart, she needed to feel that.

So, he stayed still and waited for her to calm down.

Amelia sat down on the end of the porch, hugging her knees into her chest as she stared out into the field behind the house. The tears dripped off the edge of her jaw, as she tried to control her breathing. It had all been ripped away so quickly. Everything she wanted, everything she'd worked for, everything her father had worked for. It was all just taken in front of her eyes and she couldn't fight.

The world was crashing around them. Without her job, she couldn't protect Harry. She couldn't keep them off Sirius's trail. She couldn't inform the order on what was happening. She was useless in this war now. She didn't know how to reconcile that. The ministry was her baby. She'd built the Magical Law Enforcement Department and now someone else was going to take it. Someone who didn't understand it and would most likely have affiliations with death eaters. She ran her hands over her face, folding them together in her lap.

Sirius would have gone inside but he didn't want her to hear him so he just looked away and tried to fight the clenching guilt in his stomach. He'd always thought that she was the best thing that ever happened to him, but as the years went by it was clear that he was one of the worst things to happen to her.

He'd never tell her that. It would just hurt her more and she'd been through enough, but it was true. If she had left him when he went into Azkaban or never married him in the first place, she would have Minister the whole time and would have prepared the Ministry better so they would have never been infiltrated. His biggest weakness was his impulsiveness, hers was him and as he heard her cry it was hard to fight the guilt of that.

Running her hands over her face, Amelia tried to pull it together. She needed to go back into the house and start to pick up the pieces, figure out what they did next. It seemed like a heroic task, but she wiped the tears away from her eyes, her chest still tight as she tried to pull herself together.

She pushed herself up from the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sirius sitting on the other side of the porch. She caught his eye before she started to fall apart again, "I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking and horse as the words came out. She walked over to him, sitting down on his lap and burying her face against the crook of his neck.

"Why are you apologizing?" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I'm supposed to be holding it together and I just...can't," she said, melting into him as he pulled his arms around her.

"You're not supposed to do anything." He told her softly. "If you need to cry, cry." Sirius tucked her into him and rubbed her back slowly.

"But I don't want to. It's a job. That's all it is. It's stupid to be this upset about something that means so little and it's not the job. It really isn't. I don't care anymore, but I care about being able to help and I care about being able to protect the people I care about and I don't have a leg to stand on anymore."

"It's not stupid." He said simply, knowing nothing else he said would have merit against the other things she said. Sirius sighed and said, "I give it a day before you are running the Order and have figured out a way to do what you do on the outside."

"I highly doubt I will ever get Kingsley and Moody to hand over the reins," she said, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat there.

"They're not in charge of the Order. Dumbledore is and I believed you could make a case to take it over from him." Sirius pointed out.

"Dumbledore has a lot of other things on his mind outside of effectively running the Order," she pointed out. "Staging a takeover of our rebellion may not be a good move, but I'm happy to help in all capacities, even leadership if it's necessary."

"It doesn't have to be a hostile takeover. I'm just saying you ran the Ministry for years; you are perfectly equipped to handle this and he kind of owes you so just asking would probably do it." Sirius said nearly laughing at her word choice.

"I wasn't picturing hostile," she said with a small laugh. "We'll see. I'm usually only there in an informative capacity. I need to get a feel for what's happening on this level first and then I'll start putting a course of action together."

Sirius nodded, his face lightening when he heard her laugh. "Sounds like a good start." His hands intertwined with hers.


	43. Devils & Dust

**Chapter Forty-Three  
Devils & Dust**

_Home's a long, long way from us  
I feel a __dirty_ _wind_ _blowing_ __  
Devils and dust

It could end badly. It probably would. That was all she could think of as she stood in the Room of Requirement, waiting for everyone to arrive. There were so many ways that today could end, but it had to happen. There was no hope without this, but where it was landing was not lost on her. She may not have been the head of the Department of Magical Law anymore, but after twenty years, she couldn't help thinking like that. There were innocent lives that could be lost. Children attending Hogwarts. There would be nowhere safe they could put them until it was over. There was no telling how many death eaters there were. No telling which creatures they had on their side. She'd heard a great deal of rumblings, but nothing was confirmed. She could only hope for the best.

Amelia kissed Sirius before they left the room and began to walk down the hallway next to Kingsley, leading the charge to the Great Hall. "Don't let go," she told him, interlocking her fingers with his. "I love you; you don't let go no matter what happens," she told him as the doors swung open when Harry began to speak to Snape.

"I won't," Sirius promised.

For Amelia it took everything not to run and step in front of him, give Snape and the Carrows what they deserved, but Harry needed to do this on his own. They were back up. Thankfully Minerva stepped in to do exactly what she had wanted to do herself.

Sirius gripped her hand back tighter. This was it. The final fight. He wished James was on his other side, but when he saw Remus was, he wasn't disappointed. If they were going down, they were going down together. Although his wand was shaking with rage when he saw Snape dare to raise his wand to Harry, but McGonagall in all her glory went in front of him first. He wanted more than nothing for her to slice Snape down to size but of course, the slippery prick wasn't that easy.

"Coward." Sirius scoffed when after a few spells Snape vanished. Then he stepped up to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder. "What do you need from us?"

"Just help McGonagall with the castle." Harry nodded nervously before he ran off with Ron and Hermione.

He turned and asked his favorite teacher. "What do you need from us, Minerva?"

Minerva looked around as the students began to scatter around the school. She yelled directions at them before Sirius approached her. "Secure the castle. Filius and Horace are already securing the protection charms around the grounds."

Amelia nodded before turning to walk away, making her way out of the great hall and towards the courtyard.

Sirius followed her. He wasn't going to be any farther away from her than he was now. He added a trap on the side of the castle to take out the bridge when they needed to before he put in some fail-safes after that for some damage control. Then he looked at Amelia, and said, "What now?"

Amelia shook her head before looking back at Sirius. "I don't know." She bit her lip. "We wait. I don't know. Hope they hold long enough for the kids to find what they need."

"Well, we're nothing if not a nuance." He smirked, nudging her warmly. Even in the face of their last battle, he was arrogant as hell that the Death Eater's tried time and time again and they were still standing. Still fucking the Death Eaters over.

She leaned into him, trying to take a minute to just hold him. They had lost almost everyone the first time around and she didn't know what path they were down now. She believed in Harry. He was the best of all of them. She knew they would win, but she had no idea what it would cost them to do it and it was tearing her apart inside no matter how much she tried to hold it together. She had to and she could tell he felt the same way because of the way he was holding her. It was exactly what they needed.

Sirius jerked when the attacks on the protection spell began to rain over their heads. It held at first, but the moment the final blow came, he saw it beginning to crumble like burning paper. A rain of fire befell the castle before the noise grew and they were in the midst of it, walls crumbling as everyone ran for the safety of the castle. His hand gripped Amelia's as they moved, finding a vantage point on the walkway between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to shoot spells from and give cover to those who had yet to make it inside. They both shot as quickly as possible, blocking every spell that came their way and trying to protect as many people as possible before the walkway began to crumble under their feet, leaving them skidding toward the ground amid the wreckage before he gripped her waist and apparated to a different part of the tower.

They were running when they heard it, both of them bracing against the wall as his voice began as burning in their heads. Amelia gripped Sirius as the voice burned through their ears. " _You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tried to conceal you from me."_

Amelia looked up as Sirius in horror as it washed over them. They both knew he was going to go. He was already on his way and there was nothing they could do to stop him. They both scrambled down the steps, following the crowd toward the Great Hall as she looked down the hordes of bodies and grieving people. She saw children on the ground bleeding and already gone. She watched the Weasley's grieving over the loss of another one of their children, a fresh set of guilt pounding through her and she could feel whole body tightening as she desperately looked around for Harry. They couldn't stop him, they both knew it, but they just wanted to see him one last time, go with him. They'd already failed James and Lily once; they couldn't do it again. It was a frantic need that pulled through them both until McGonagall caught them.

"He went," she said, her hand falling on Sirius's shoulder as the pain-filled her voice. "He already went."

Sirius felt like the sentence ripped through him like a curse. He was gutted, down to the bone and he didn't have any sense how he was supposed to breathe after that. He felt like his knees might give out and if Amelia wasn't holding onto him they would have. But the second he felt her, he drew her into his chest and just froze.

Amelia curled into Sirius's chest, gripping him tightly as she gave up on keeping it together. She gripped his shirt and trembled as the tears sliding down his cheeks, his arms curling around his wife, holding her close. She wasn't sure how long they stood there for. Minutes? Hours?

She heard the rumblings of something, and they walked out of the castle with the others, rushing forward before they saw Voldemort leading in an army. Hagrid's vacant expression as he carried Harry's body was enough to make them both crumbled, barely holding each other up as it hit both of them that he was gone. It should have never been his cross to bear. Amelia could think of all the things they should have done differently, all the things they should have done to prevent this. Even if it was the only way, they should have done more.

" _No_ …" Sirius whimpered when he saw Harry limp in Hagrid's arms. His body was physically rejecting it. It couldn't be true.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort called out to the cheers and laughter of the death eaters. Every word sliced like a knife. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us…or die."

Amelia watched Draco Malfoy wander forward and her stomach clenched as he hugged Voldemort and joined his parents, but she felt her stomach twist in knots when Neville began to, it was short-lived.

"Well, I must say I hoped for better. Who might you be young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something."

"Well, I'm sure we'd all like to hear what you say."

"Doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day – friends…family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here," he said, beating his chest. "He didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" He pulled the sword from the sorting hat and Harry jumped from the Hagrid's arms and the death eats began to retreat. Amelia and Sirius started ruthlessly blasting the ones that didn't, making sure to clear the path for Harry as he made his way into the castle. They moved to the Great Hall, falling back with the others as the battle seemed to explode around them. They fell in back to back, protecting whoever they could.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Amelia shot off, toward Bellatrix when she even looked at Sirius.

"Avada Kedevra," Sirius spit out.

He watched Bellatrix fall with a sick satisfaction for all the horrible things she had done before he saw a flash of light.

Amelia's head snapped when she heard another spell lobbed right at them, a shielding spell barely halting them from losing their lives as Harry gave his position away to save them both, falling in line to battle Voldemort once and for all. Their wands met with fury and tenacity, volleying back and forth. It almost seemed as though Voldemort had him before Neville came to and sliced the sword through Nagini, sending a shockwave through Voldemort until Harry engaged him again with fury.

And just like that, Voldemort was dead.


	44. From This Moment On

**Epilogue  
From This Moment On**

_From this moment if I live_ _  
_ _I will love you; I promise you this_ _  
_ _There is nothing I wouldn't give_ _  
_ _From this moment on, oh_

"My father stood in this spot just shy of twenty years ago and gave a speech about taking away the slack and the privilege that placed those who considered themselves, purebloods, above the rest of the world. He was killed not long after and never saw that dream realized. We've fought two wars, suffered countless setbacks, but we're finally getting somewhere with that dream. I'm sure that everyone here has shared it with me.

"Everyone standing here today gave more of themselves than they ever should have been asked to give. Everyone standing here today has had something taken from them. They lost something. A friend, a loved one, a family member, a childhood, their freedom. And those not standing here today lost their lives and I refuse to allow all that loss to be in vain. I refuse to allow us to move backward," Amelia paused, her hands wrapping around the sides of the podium as she looked out over the faces in the crowd.

"It's not a secret among those who know me that I've had my eye on this office since I was a child, but the gravity of holding this position, being asked to uphold this office at this point in history is not lost on me. The burden of the ministry is no longer to uphold the law for those it feels inclined towards or recognizes but to uphold the law for all. To protect all witches and wizards and magical creatures and most importantly to protect those who cannot protect themselves and we will be making changes. Changes that will be both radical and obvious to make this what it could be, what we should be.

"The changes this office will be making include working closely with the law department to fix and abolish all the laws that are unjust and oppress. I'm disbanding the muggleborn registration committee and reallocating the funds to the new muggleborn protection committee, headed up by Edward Tonks, which in addition to its obvious cause, will be working to find the names of all the muggleborn witches and wizards born in the last 12 years and making sure that they will not be lost and alone in their powers. We will begin trials this week on those who have committed crimes, both during these two wars and all the times in between. We will begin searching for options and alternatives – humane alternatives – to Azkaban. "

"During the course of this uphill battle, we have made many mistakes. There are plenty of innocence men and women who were placed under arrest, interrogated, threatened, harmed, or imprisoned to see this war through and I'm proud to say my first official act as minister will be offering my sincerest apology and clearing their names of all wrongdoing, starting with my husband's," she said, glancing over at Sirius with a small smile.

"It's going to take work for us to rebuild on a foundation that is no longer cracked with privilege, injustice, and racism, but we'll do it. We'll get there. I know we will. If there's one thing I believe more than anything else, one thing my father always taught me, was to keep moving forward. So that's what we're going to do."

Sirius stood next to her in a suit. He was listening intently to her speech, but by the time she reached the end, he was smiling so broadly that his face ached. She had done it. She had gotten elected. Not just promoted but elected. He...he couldn't have been prouder of her.

He was the first one to start clapping and he clapped loudly along with Harry, Henry, and everyone else in attendance. When she stepped off the stage he whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

Amelia beamed as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned up and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you," She looked up at him. "How does it feel to be a free man?" she asked, her tone teasing as she looked up at him.

He kissed her back, deeply and passionately, ignoring Henry's gagging noises. "There are a few things I'd like to fix if you would help me."

Amelia laughed, looking up at Henry and shaking her head. "We've been married for twenty years and I'm minister for magic. Please tell me what is gross about this. I'm listening," she said before looking back to Sirius. "Oh, what would you like to fix?"

Henry said, "Everything, 'Melia. Everything." Then he went to stand with his wife and children.

"For starters, I'd like to talk to you alone," Sirius said, beaming down at her.

Amelia snorted before shooing Henry away and slipping her hand into Sirius's "I think we have some time before the inauguration ball." She took him back into her new office, filled with boxes waiting to be unpacked.

He intertwined their fingers and shut the door. "So, I know we are already married. But I think we should do it again." He got down on one knee and cleared his throat, holding her hand with one hand. Sirius held out the box and opened it. He waited for her reaction before he continued, "I want the whole thing. I want to see you in the dress... if you want to."

Amelia raised an eyebrow when he started speaking, watching as he lowered to one knee. "You want a wedding?" she asked as he flipped open the ring box. "Of course, I want to. You gave me another reason to wear a fancy dress," she teased, leaning down to kiss him, her arms sliding around his neck. "We'll get married again."

"One condition," Sirius said with a smirk. "Remus has to be your Maid of Honor."

Amelia grinned and nodded, "Yes. I'm going to make him wear a dress. It's going to be fantastic."

He stood up and cupped her face before he put the ring in his pocket and told her in a soft voice. "I love you; you know."

"I know," she said, leaning up to kiss him again. "I have to plan a wedding now."

He kissed her deeply before he closed the blinds and put her down on the edge of her desk. "Yes, because we know how much you hate planning things," Sirius muttered, his hands slipping under her dress.

"It's my least favorite thing," she said dramatically as he set her down on the edge of her desk. "I mean, there are so many decisions to make and things to choose. It's just so much work," she dragged on, giggling as his hands moved under her skirt.

Sirius traced the lining of her knickers, "Ah huh. Poor you."

Amelia let out a staggered breath. "Right? You've just put so much on my plate." She tilted her hips into his touch and started inching her skirt up around her waist.

"Well," He smirked into her neck, "Let me take something off it." He shifted her knickers to the side and shoved his fingers inside of her.

Gasping as he pressed his fingers inside her, Amelia pressed her hands against the desk, leaning back slightly as he started to move them against her. "Fuck," she breathed.

"Spread your legs," Sirius told her, his tongue sliding down the shell of her ear. "I have to congratulate you properly."

Amelia groaned and unzipped her skirt. She needed to change anyway. There was no reason not to take it off. She dropped it to the floor and unbuttoned her shirt before finding his lips again and starting to lean back on the empty desk.

He dug his fingers deeper into her, his lips pressed against hers hotly. His fingers spread inside of her before suddenly curling against her g-spot. Then he sucked on her bottom lip and scaled his lips down her until he reached her slit. Then he licked her slowly, groaning against her as he did.

The way his hand dug into her nearly made her cry out, but Amelia held it together as he rolled his lips down her body. She couldn't think straight as he curled into her g-spot, letting out a moan, "Sirius," she breathed out, her hand trailing down her body before she buried it into his hair and gripped it when his tongue grazed down her.

"Amelia, you're going to cum hard for me." He said, his lips wrapped around her clit as he said it. "I want your entire body to be shaking when you scream my name," Sirius told her roughly before he thrust his hand all the way inside of her and licked up her as slowly as possible.

"Oh God," she whispered, gripping his hair as started to speak into her. She intended to do all those things and as he pressed his fingers against her. "Keep going. More."

He thrust his hand into her as hard as possible and spoke into her. "I'm going to rip your dress off you later. I'm going to fuck you against the kitchen counter, and the wall. I'm going to fuck until the morning." Sirius hummed hard with the same speed of his hand, roughly driving into her.

Amelia's breath turned heavy as he hummed up against her. She couldn't hold herself together with the way he was thrusting against her. "Sirius," she panted, her voice frantic as she neared the edge. She gasped for breath as her body began to tighten up, so much so that she shook. "Sirius!" she screamed, "Oh fuck." She collapsed back against the desk panting.

Sirius smirked, pulling away and wiping his mouth off. "Anything else, Madam Minister?"

"How much time do we have?" she asked, staring at the ceiling as she tried to stop shaking.

Sirius checked his watch, "15 minutes."

"Then you have ten minutes to fuck me and five to help me into my ball gown."

He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, pulled himself out and said, "Yes, mam." Before he slammed all the way into her.

"Sirius," she gasped as he slammed into her, her hands gripped around his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her heels dug into his ass. "Fuck," she panted, her nails digging against him. She leaned her forehead against his. "Sirius, fuck me harder. I know you can do it. I want everyone in that room to know how good I have it."

He stopped moving his jaw lowered, before he grabbed her, yanked her forward and pushed her legs as far back as they went. "As you wish." He stated roughly before he held her legs back and pounded all the way into her. Sirius moved quickly, making sure to change his angle with every thrust. He was panting, but his eyes were on her. "You will scream more than once."

Amelia smirked when she saw his jaw shift, but he was quick to wipe it from her face with his actions. Her hands unlocked from his neck and looped behind her knees, holding them in place so he could put his hands to better use. She nodded fiercely when he told her to, she would scream. "You better make me," she continued, whimpering as he started to thrust into her faster, changing the angles and keeping her from predicting what he was doing next. "I don't want to ever be in this office without thinking about you inside me."

He put his hands on her hips and anchored them into the table before he began to fuck her madly. He didn't speak until she started panting. "We both know I will. You won't ever be in any room and not think about the fact that I should always be inside of you." Sirius informed her. The extremely heavy desk began to shake and quiver, normally they made it shift but this time it was squeaking for how hard he was dragging himself in and out of her, right through her g-spot, with barely any room as she was so constricted.

"Sirius!" Her hips struggled against his hips, trying desperately to arch off the desk as she came without preamble. Her head arched back against the wood as he continued to thrust. Her voice grew higher as she moaned and screamed, completely unable to contain the shaking and trembling underneath him,

"More." He demanded, close to coming. He let her legs drop simply. Then massaged his hand up and down on her waist where he pressed to make her stomach muscles contract even tighter than before. All while keeping the same pace of thrusting to make sure she would come with him.

Amelia gasped as his hand pressed down on her stomach. Her chest rose off the desk as her body started to crumble and shake. She didn't understand what he was doing to her, but she screamed out his name, panging off the high ceilings and back down to them in an echo. Her nails dragged over his shoulders, gripping the edge of the suit, her mouth falling open when she had no breath left to scream with before she gasped.

Sirius came and he came hard into her. He ended pounding into her with all his strength before he stopped and had to lean against the desk to pull himself together. He looked up at her. "Good?"

Amelia nodded vehemently. Her body still twitching under each light touch of his hand while she laid back on the desk.

He slowly pulled out before he tucked himself away and zipped up. When he looked at her, he sighed. "You're exhausting, but we have to go."

"I know," she breathed out, but not moving. "I got up, right? I feel like I got up."

Sirius laughed before he took her hand and lifted her up to her feet. "You didn't, but you have to."

"Uh-huh," she said, taking his hands and standing up. She steadied herself on him before she walked over to the garment bag resting on the couch on the other side of the room. She pulled on the black gown with branches of gold running down and over every inch of it. The tulle shirt belled out at her waist surrounding her as she held it up and stepped into her heels before she turned around. "How do I look?"

Sirius let out a few breaths before he sighed and watched her change. He fixed his tie and drank some water when he turned around, she grinned, "Beautiful."

Amelia smiled and fixed her skirt and moved forward to take a sip from his glance. "Okay. Let's go. We must shake hands and kiss babies. You have duties now," she teased, wrapping her arm around his elbow as they walked out of the office and down the stairs.

They stopped at the top of the steps and waved as they were announced as Minister and Mr. Black.

Sirius offered her his arm and went to the top of the steps with her. He whispered in her ear, "You're perfect," before they were announced. He frowned when he heard the names. "He got your name wrong Bones. You'd think today of all days they'd get it right..."

"No, he got it right," she said without breaking from her smile as she waved and walked down the steps with him. She walked through the parted area of the crowd and stopped once they got to the dance floor. She took his hand and slipped into his arms

He was confused, but he didn't say anything until they were dancing. It was effortless for them; they'd really been dancing for nearly their entire lives together. "What do you mean?" Sirius whispered.

Amelia smiled as he started leading her around the dance floor. It had always been her favorite, but after everything, being able to do it somewhere other than the privacy of their living room felt different, better. She looked up at him when he asked her and her smile widened. "Amelia and Sirius Black just sounds better."

Sirius blinked and looked down at her and said, "You didn't have to do that. You could have stayed Amelia Bones forever. I would have changed my name to Bones if you wanted us to have the same name."

Amelia tilted her head to the side, "I'm actually very proud of being a Black," she said as she twirled her around. "You are a Black, Andromeda is a Black. Harry told me Narcissa is one of the only reasons he's alive and she's a Black. I think it's time we start to associate Black with good things instead of bad things so we're going to do that together." She leaned up to kiss him. "There's already been a Minister Bones. Time for Minister Black," she grinned.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. She had done everything and still, she found ways to show him how much she loved him. He couldn't speak. There were no words he could find to describe how much he loved her.

He pulled her tightly to his chest, more swaying than dancing. His jaw locked when his eyes began to get foggy and he gulped down the tears that were building.

Amelia smiled and pulled him in tight. When he pulled her in, she curled into his chest, swaying along with the song until it ended and the rest of the attendees were invited onto the dance floor, giving them the perfect opportunity to slip away from the floor. "I wouldn't be here without you. You know that right?" she breathed into his shoulder.

He snorted and told her seriously. "Amelia, you are the smartest, most capable person the Ministry has. The only reason they waited this long was because they're idiots. You've never needed me to be here. You are completely able, all on your own." Then he added, "I am your trophy wife. I add necessary arm candy."

"And none of it would have mattered if you weren't standing next to me," she pointed out. "I would have been killed six times over without you and you know that so just don't question me. I am the minister of magic after all," she smirked against his skin. "You are great arm candy though."

Amelia giggled, smacking his shoulder before she leaned in to kiss him. "I understand, I mean everything's got to be tight in the public eye," she winked. "You know what I get to do after this?" she asked looking up at him.

He kissed her back soundly, not noticing their picture getting taken in the background. Sirius said, "Yes I do...What do you have to kiss the babies after?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "Before I get to go home and spend the rest of the night in bed showing my husband what it's like to have sex with the minister of magic, I have to make a pit stop. There's a cell in the basement of Azkaban with Dolores Jane Umbridge's name on it and I'm more than happy to be the one to put her there."

Sirius grinned, "Harry would be happy to hear that too." Then he whispered into her ear. "I can't wait," His hand slipped down lower than her waist, squeezed. "I have a few bills I'd like to address to you."

"I'm sure he would. From what I hear, he's applied to begin his auror training. I may just see if he would like to have some hands-on training this evening." She smirked and leaned into his touch. "I have you penciled in for all night. I hope that's enough time."

"He has." Sirius nodded and he said, "I think he'd appreciate it. You know he asked me what to get you as a present for this. So, don't be surprised if he gives you something."

He gripped her ass tighter, "It better be in quill, Bones."

Sirius grinned and said, "He wanted to. You're like his mum and he's proud of you too." He said, "Sorry, I'll never stop calling you, Bones. Unless you want me to refer to you as wife all the time."

"I suppose," Amelia said before smirking, "Now, I don't think it's proper to call me wife until you've made an honest woman of me. I think I'll have to plan that wedding sooner rather than later."

"I married you twenty years ago in a few months. I don't think I'll ever make an honest woman out of you." He said tracing her lower back with his thumbs. "Just let me know when so I can do my part."

She laughed nodding her head. "I don't even know where to start. I suppose I will get there," she shrugged her shoulders. "God, you are right. Twenty years. I think we found our wedding date though."

"I thought that would be a good date." Sirius smirked, "I thought I'd ask you a bit better than last time."

"You mean, you think asking me while you were bleeding out in our living room wasn't a good proposal?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "I'm sorry to hear that, I rather liked my first proposal."

"Oh no, the blood wasn't the problem, it was the lack of a ring." He elaborated. "I would have proposed the exact same way. I would have just had the ring on me when I did it."

She smirked before looking up at him. "Well, considering Mrs. Potter picked out the ring. I believe I would have had the same ring if that makes you feel better about that."

"True." Sirius said, "I was going to wait, but there never seemed to be a good time to do it. So, I just did it. I thought you were going to talk me out of it in the morning, but you didn't."

"I never really thought about it before you asked," she shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't have talked you out of it. I was just happy that you didn't try to."

"I just concluded that my life was relatively empty and pointless without you so I might as well make you a permanent part of my life. I couldn't risk going a day without guaranteeing you would be there." Sirius told her softly before he kissed her.

Amelia kissed him back, smirking against his lips before she allowed him to deepen it and pulled him tighter against her.

Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Harry standing there. "Can I?"

"Only man I'll share you with." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair before he said, "I'll go harass Henry."

Harry started dancing with her, but he wasn't much good at it. He stopped at one point and handed her a bracelet. "Sirius helped me pick it out. He said you'd like this. Just a thank you for being...you and congratulations." Harry said nervously.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, but I will take the congratulations," Amelia said. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Harry, really." She paused what she was doing and clipped it onto her wrist. "I understand if you'd like to stay at the party or if you have another one you'll be needing to attend, but as soon as it begins to settle, I have a mission that I need to take care of and now that you are officially an auror-in-training, you can come with me if you'd like."

Harry nodded eagerly. "I'd like that." He paused before he moved forward and hugged her, "Thanks, Amelia."

Susan Bones began to eye Harry across the room, but he was completely oblivious.

"Good. We're taking one of your favorite teachers to Azkaban," she informed him. "Dolores Umbridge?" she said, looking over at him before looking over at Susan. "Before we go, I believe someone would like to ask you to dance," she nodded towards her niece.

Harry smirked, "I'm so in." Then he ran his hand through his hair and gulped when he saw who it was. "Yeah...I'm an awful dancer."  
Sirius walked up and said a suggestive smirk, "Then don't dance with her."

Amelia smirked, wrapping her arms around Sirius as she watched him. "That's my niece and she would like to meet you," Amelia pointed out.

Harry paled and Sirius said, "What? Like Harry would do anything indecent."

When they walked up to Susan, Harry ran his hand through his hair and said quietly, "Hi, Susan."

"Hi, Harry." She nodded sheepishly.

Sirius declared, "Susan, do me a favor and dance with him. He's a horrible dancer and no one else will do it. I'm going to dance with your aunt." He took Amelia before she could say anything and began to waltz with her again.

Amelia smirked and slipped back into his arms. "Harry, I'll come to get you when it's time to go," she told him before taking his hand. "I prefer when everyone is staring at us, actually. All jealous."

Sirius spun her around before he dipped her and told her "Some things never change."

Amelia smirked, looking up at him when he dipped her. "Never. They love to stare." She leaned up and kissed him.

The ball and the mission went off without a hitch and Amelia began her post, doing everything she said she was going to do during her speech and more. It took her a few months, but she did manage to get a wedding together in the three months between Sirius asking her to renew their vows and their wedding anniversary.

Standing in the middle of the small room where she was set to get ready, she tugged a few curls into place from where they'd caught on the lace of the dress. "Remus, you have to get ready or we can't go."

Remus paused and found himself rooted in his spot. "Sorry...You just...He's going to faint when he sees you."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Sirius has seen me in every way, a wedding dress will not make him faint. It's just a dress," she said before shooting him. "Get dressed. We have a schedule."

"I'm getting dressed," Before he popped out, he told her quietly, "You just look nice." And then he left.

Sirius was fully dressed and sitting with Harry and Ted. Ted teased him. "Getting cold feet?"

"Oh yes. Marriage sounds horrid." He smirked.

"Hurry," she yelled after him before Amelia smiled into the mirror, setting her dress around her as Henry walked in.

"Hey, can you go tell the boys we're ready or will be as soon as Remus gets his suit on."

He nodded before walking down to the room and knocking on the next door. "She's ready."

Sirius stood up and smiled at Henry. "How bad does she look? Night of the living dead or Frankenstein's Monster?"

Harry shook his head and pushed him forward so they could get in position, just as Remus opened the door with his tux on. "Ready, Bones?"

"Night of the Living Dead. Prepare yourself," Henry winked before walking back down to Amelia.

Amelia picked up her dress and walked towards the door. "What happened to the dress we agreed on?" she asked when he walked in with his tux. "Fine, fine, Go stand with the boys before I change my mind."

"You genuinely made me believe for weeks you were going to do that. Don't think I'm not going to get you back for that later." Remus said before going down the aisle.

Sirius threw his hands up when Remus went down the aisle, "I thought you were supposed to be wearing a dress."

"Shut up, you're supposed to be quiet you're getting married."

He snorted and rolled his eyes before the door opened and his eyebrows raised.

Amelia took Henry's arm and looked over at him. "You look handsome," she told him as they walked towards the doors. The doors opened when they approached and she looked down the aisle at Sirius, a smirk on her lips as her dress swayed down the aisle with her.

He knew he'd have a reaction. Sirius hardly ever had seen her in a dress and hadn't had one. But this...She looked like...She was perfect. Her hair, her dress, her ...everything. When she walked up to him, he didn't even realize she had said something until she had given him a confused look.

"Sorry," He blinked, shaking his head and inhaling. "What did you say?"

"I said you looked handsome," Amelia repeated as she slipped her hands into his. "You alright?" she asked, giving his hands a squeeze as Henry took his seat and they stepped up in front of the small group.

He nodded, a grin working onto his face. Sirius ducked his head, forgetting anyone else was in the room. "Yeah, sorry...You just look...wow and I ...yeah."

Amelia smiled, her cheeks turning the lightest of pink. "Wait until you see what's underneath it," she whispered before they looked up at the justice of the peace so they could say their vows.

"Sirius repeat after me. I Sirius Black, take Amelia Black to be my wife."

He interlocked his fingers with hers. His voice low said, "I Sirius Black, take Amelia Black to be my wife."

"To have and to hold-"

"I've got it." Sirius told him flatly, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health," He paused looking at her, his voice strained, "to love and to cherish; from this day forward... forever."

Amelia giggled before nodding and looking up at him. "I, Amelia Black, take Sirius Black to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward forever," she repeated after him.

"Now you may get the rings."

"Oh, just one," Sirius turned and got the ring from Harry before he slipped the ring onto her finger. He smirked and said, "It's a set now."

Amelia smiled as he slipped the new band onto her finger on top of her other ring.

"Now by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, it is my honor to declare you husband and wife again. You may kiss your bride."

Sirius grabbed her, pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and beamed, his eyes traced her face and for once he kissed her lightly. "I'm never letting you go." He told her, his lips brushing against hers.

Amelia wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he grabbed her, leaning into his touch as he pressed his lips to hers. "I believe that's the point," she smirked, kissing him again.

"For the second time, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black," he announced before everyone around them began to clap and cheer for them.

Sirius kissed her again and again, pressing her up against him. He teased, "I mean it. You're not even going to work alone. I'm going everywhere with you now."

Amelia giggled against his lips before kissing him again. "Oh? That's going to be quite interesting, but I don't think anyone has any grounds to question our methods anymore." She traced her fingers over the back of his neck.

Sirius whispered into her ear, "Okay, one minute of honesty. I've never been this happy in my entire life."

Amelia smiled. "Me too." she said before looking up at him, "What happens after the minute of honesty? Do we lie for the next twenty years? Keep things interesting?"

"There's is lying but it's not verbal, mostly you on your back and on your stomach..." Sirius smirked. "I don't think you've ever even seen me lie."

She smirked, "I haven't, but I assume you are terrible at it. You wear everything on your face all the time."

"Just with you."

"Good to know," she said, "I love you," she added before the minute ran out. Smirk on her face as she looked over at Harry and Remus.

"I know," He smirked, taking her hand and walking down the aisle with her.

She wrapped her arm around his and followed him down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
